Juego por un Beso
by maryluz-mty
Summary: Epilogo Up! YaoiAU1x2,3x4,5xH,6x13 Terminado por completo. Dos universidades envueltas en juegos de football mericano. Podra haber amistad o amor entre jugadores de equipos rivales?
1. El Primer Juego

Juego por un beso  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OCC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //***// Flasback //***//  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
EL PRIMER JUEGO  
  
El viento fresco acariciaba sus mejillas esa tarde haciendo que el calor que sentía al recordarla disminuyera un poco, parecía que en cualquier momento la lluvia les golpearía. Las nubes se agolpaban en el cielo oscureciéndolo ligeramente... como aquella tarde, hacía ya casi seis meses...  
  
//***// Hacía casi seis meses en que había llegado a la ciudad a estudiar en la universidad de paga de OZ con una beca obtenida por su magnifico desempeño como jugador de Football americano. El ser tan bueno en el juego le había llevado a estar ahora en el sitio en el que estaba y ser considerado el mejor. Sin necesidad de mendigar a su tío, el Dr. J, lo que por derecho le correspondía.  
  
Pero mientras llegaba en autobús a la ciudad, se había topado con la imagen de un ángel en la parada del bus en la que se había detenido...  
  
Era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, una hermosa chica estaba parada esperando un autobús, su esbelta figura había llamado su atención y se había asomado por la ventana para verla mejor.  
  
Ella estaba de espalda, su largo cabello castaño ondulaba con el viento cubriendo por completo su espalda. Nunca había visto a una chica con el cabello tan largo. Usaba unos jeans azules ajustando sus largas piernas y una playera con el logotipo de los 49's de San Francisco en la espalda, ese también era su equipo favorito. -Había sonreído para si mismo al percatarse que ya tenían algo en común aun sin conocerse.- Llevaba sobre su hombro una mochila negra la cual se veía sumamente pesada, seguramente cargada de libros, ella debía estar también en la universidad, ya que se veía mas o menos de su misma edad. Pero aun no veía su rostro, como era su rostro? daría lo que fuera por que volteara en ese momento, por poder ver por completo su cara... entonces ella volteo y pudo perderse en el mar de sus pupilas... su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa sin saber por que?... ella parecía estarle viendo directo a los ojos a través del cristal de la ventana del autobús... sus ojos eran violetas, de un color azul violeta llamativo. Tenía la nariz ligeramente respingada y la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.  
  
En ese momento se levanto de su asiento para abrir la ventana y pedirle su nombre?, su numero?, algo con el que pudiera buscarla después, pero la ventana estaba atorada y no se abrió. Se dio prisa en salir de su lugar y correr por el pasillo para bajar del autobús, el chofer estaba ya poniendo en marcha el autobús de nuevo.  
  
Al momento en que bajo, el chofer le grito que ya se iban, pero eso no le importaba, ya tomaría otro rumbo a la universidad... bajo del autobús con la idea de encontrarla aun en su lugar, pero al llegar no había nadie...volteo a todas partes buscándola, corrió unas cuadras buscando algún auto o autobús que hubiese pasado. Pero no vio nada... A donde se había ido aquel ángel de ojos violetas?  
  
//***//  
  
-- Heero?... Heero? - una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-- Hnn? - dijo Heero volteando a ver los ojos color aqua del chico que le hablaba.  
  
-- De nuevo pensando en tu chica misteriosa? - pregunto el chico que había llegado a su lado.  
  
-- Si Quatre, desde hace seis meses que no logro sacarla de mis pensamientos.  
  
Los dos chicos permanecieron un rato en las gradas del campo de football, se habían conocido cuando Heero fue presentado en el equipo. Quatre era el pateador y estaba en la formación de equipos especiales y Heero estaba como tacler en la defensiva.  
  
-- Hey ustedes dos!! - la voz del coach llego hasta ellos - vengan ahora mismo a entrenar con el resto del equipo, el próximo viernes tenemos el partido que da comienzo a la temporada con los de Colmillo Blanco y no quiero que por falta de entrenamiento de dos de mis mejores jugadores le demos a Zech la ventaja en el juego.  
  
-- Si coach Traize! - dijo Quatre, mientras los dos se ponían el casco y corrían hasta donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros.  
  
-- Por que es tan importante un partido amistoso con los de colmillo blanco? - pregunto Heero a Quatre mientras corrían alrededor del campo.  
  
-- El Coach Treize y el Coach Zech de la escuela publica de enfrente tienen un pleito desde hace varios años. Así que cada vez que nos enfrentamos, es como un duelo a muerte. El Coach Traize nunca permitirá que el equipo de Zech gane. Hasta ahora Colmillo Blanco no nos ha ganado y el coach Traize quiere que todo siga igual.  
  
-- Cual es el motivo del pleito? - pregunto Heero curioso.  
  
-- Nadie lo sabe realmente, solo hay rumores al respecto - dijo Quatre - pero no me gustan los chismes, por lo cual me reservare esos comentarios - dijo Quatre de forma seria.  
  
-- Hn - fue lo único que comento Heero de forma desinteresada.  
  
-- He oído que este año la escuela de Colmillo blanco tiene un nuevo Mariscal de Campo y dos defensas muy buenos - dijo Quatre cambiando de tema para romper el tenso silenció que había surgido entre ellos al estar entrenando - los dos defensas han hecho que ningún jugador pueda llegar a detener al Mariscal.  
  
-- Hasta ahora... - dijo Heero de forma seria.  
  
-- Trataras de detenerlo? - cuestiono Quatre intrigado. Nunca había escuchado tanta seriedad en la voz de su amigo.  
  
-- Esa será mi misión en el próximo partido... - afirmo Heero.  
  
  
  
El Juego amistoso entre las dos escuelas mas importantes de la ciudad marcaba el inicio de la temporada de football. El juego amistoso se venía llevando acabo desde que ambos entrenadores habían llegado a cada una de las escuelas. Hacía ya seis años de eso y solo se escuchaban rumores en los corredores de ambas universidades sobre el motivo del inicio de dichos juegos.  
  
El entrenamiento al que Traize sometía a sus jugadores era duro, reforzaba cada una de sus cualidades, la principal meta era no perder ante Zech, podían perder ante cualquier equipo, menos ante Zech y así se los hacía saber antes de cada partido.  
  
El entrenamiento del día llegaba a su fin, Heero se quito el casco para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Cada día era la misma rutina, pero el football en la escuela de OZ era uno de los mejores, algún día llegaría hasta los equipos de football americano profesional y sabía que de esa escuela se escogían año tras año a algún buen jugador y era eso lo que le había llevado a aceptar la oferta de la escuela de OZ sobre muchas otras.  
  
Quatre se acerco a Heero, siempre era muy frío con todos, reservado, serio y algo solitario, pero el podía ver y sentir que era noble y eso le llevo a tratar de hacerse su amigo. Cosa que logro después de algunos meses.  
  
-- Iras a la fiesta en casa de la señorita Relena al terminar el partido del viernes?  
  
-- Relena?  
  
-- Si, la jefa de porristas, ella siempre hace una fiesta al terminar el partido, invita a ambas escuelas, aun que en ninguna los entrenadores han estado presentes.  
  
-- Ah, la niña elitista esa... - dijo de forma fría  
  
-- Si, cierto, Relena es algo elitista.  
  
-- Me sorprende que invite a la gente de la escuela publica.  
  
-- Me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo Heero - la voz de la aludida se escucho a sus espaldas - si por mi fuera solo invitaría a la gente de esta escuela, pero mi hermano me da permiso de hacer la fiesta solo si invito a ambas escuelas - Relena sonrió a Heero, pero el no correspondió a esa sonrisa - esta será tu primera fiesta con el resto del equipo Heero, espero verte en mi casa. Iras? - pregunto sonriendo.  
  
-- No lo se - contesto sin interés.  
  
-- He venido a invitarte personalmente, me gustaría mucho que estuvieras presente.  
  
-- Ya veremos el viernes - dijo Heero sin prestarle atención.  
  
-- Bueno, los estaré esperando a los dos Quatre - dijo viendo al rubio que solo se había limitado a ver.  
  
-- Claro señorita Relena! - dijo Quatre sonriendo, mientras Relena se alejaba de los dos chicos.  
  
-- No termina por gustarme - dijo Heero viendo como Relena se alejaba.  
  
-- Pero tu a ella si pareces gustarle - dijo Quatre con una sonrisa. Pero Heero solo se limito a ver como se alejaba la rubia con la mirada fría.  
  
Los dos chicos se retiraron a los vestidores para bañarse y cambiarse de ropas, era hora de regresar a sus respectivas casas.  
  
-- Vamos Heero te llevo a tu departamento! - ofreció Quatre mientras caminaba con Heero hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto.  
  
-- No te molestes - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- No es molestia ya sabes que me queda de paso - Heero solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y subió al auto convertible de Quatre.  
  
  
  
Quatre conducía por la enorme ciudad universitaria en donde estaba la escuela de paga de OZ. Albergaba a todas las universidades y tenía su propio campo de football. Justo enfrente estaba la Universidad Pública que convocaba a los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco, que también tenían su propio estadio.  
  
Desde siempre había rivalidad entre ambas universidades, desde las mejores notas, hasta los mejores resultados en los diversos deportes que se practicaban.  
  
Los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco terminaban también su entrenamiento. Pero dos de los mejores jugadores de primer año, estaban preocupados por uno de sus compañeros.  
  
-- De nuevo no vino Duo a entrenar - comento Trowa mientras salía caminando del campus en compañía de Wufei.  
  
-- Maxwell va a conseguir que el coach Zech lo saque del equipo - dijo Wufei en tono severo.  
  
-- No le preguntaste a Hilde por que no ha venido? - cuestiono Trowa a su amigo.  
  
-- Que le voy a andar preguntando nada a esa mujer insensata! - bufo Wufei enojado.  
  
-- Por lo menos sabemos que enfermo no esta, ha estado asistiendo a clases - dijo Trowa ignorando la molestia en la voz de Wufei, de antemano sabía que no se llevaba bien con la hermana de Duo, pero ella era la única que podría decirles que había sido de su amigo y dado que tanto Hilde como Wufei estaban en la misma universidad...  
  
-- El partido es este viernes y si sigue sin presentarse no tendremos la mas mínima oportunidad de ganarle a los de OZ - bufo de nuevo Wufei con enojo.  
  
-- Lo se - termino diciendo Trowa mientras seguían su camino rumbo a la parada del autobús.  
  
  
  
A unos pasos por donde caminaban Trowa y Wufei saliendo de la biblioteca, cargado con una mochila negra y un libro en la mano, Duo caminaba de forma distraída. Su cabello largo recogido en su acostumbrada trenza ondulaba conforme sus pasos. La playera holgada cubriendo su esbelta figura y los pantalones de mezclilla ajustados a sus bien formadas piernas.  
  
Un auto convertible rojo circulaba a paso tranquilo por en frente de la biblioteca publica. Los ojos azul cobalto de Heero se clavaron en aquella figura que caminaba tranquilamente con un libro en la mano, su cabello castaño ondulando en una larga trenza, cargando una pesada mochila negra. Sin poder percatarse de quien era realmente, su corazón volvió a acelerarse como aquella vez en la parada del autobús...  
  
-- Quatre detente! - grito Heero al tiempo en que volteaba por completo siguiendo la figura de la chica que había visto hace seis meses.  
  
-- Me detendré en el estacionamiento, la has visto? - cuestiono Quatre siguiendo la mirada de Heero, pero sin lograr ver nada.  
  
-- Si!, estaciónate, en seguida regreso - dijo al tiempo en que saltaba del auto aun en marcha y corría por aquel camino que había seguido su chica misteriosa.  
  
Quatre estaciono el auto y bajo, quizá esta era su oportunidad de ver a la chica que había cautivado a Heero haciéndolo reaccionar como ninguna lo había logrado. Aun que el no le hacía caso a nadie, su forma fría y controlada era lo que lo hacía interesante a las chicas. Ni siquiera Relena, la jefa de porristas, había logrado acércasele a él como quería.  
  
Heero corrió detrás de la chica, pero al dar la vuelta detrás de una de las bardas, ya no había nadie. Por donde se había ido ella? A cual de todas las universidades había entrado?  
  
Decidió seguir hacía la universidad de la derecha, era la mas cercana, quizá había volteado allí. Así que corrió para ver si la veía de nuevo, por lo menos ya tenía un lugar para buscar si no lograba encontrarla ahora. Ella estaba en la universidad Publica, el libro que llevaba en sus manos era de Matemáticas Avanzadas y el autor solo se veía en esa universidad, en la de OZ se veía otro autor. Sin embargo, las universidades que llevaban ese autor eran muchas como para ponerse a buscar en todas en ese momento.  
  
Quatre corrió para tratar de encontrar a Heero, pero al dar la vuelta a la barda, encontró el mismo problema que él, hacía donde había doblado?  
  
  
  
Duo llego al pasillo que separaba a tres universidades, topando directo con sus dos amigos.  
  
-- Vaya Maxwell, hasta que te vemos! - dijo Wufei al ver a Duo delante de él.  
  
-- Que tal Wufei, Trowa, no pensé que aun andarían por aquí! - dijo Duo sorprendido de verlos.  
  
-- Te estábamos buscando Duo, por que no has ido a entrenar? - pregunto Trowa  
  
-- Bueno, esto tiene la culpa! - dijo Duo enseñando el libro de Matemáticas Avanzada que traía en la mano.  
  
-- Un libro? - se sorprendió Wufei  
  
-- No es cualquier libro, es de matemáticas, mi tortura!! Si no paso el examen del jueves no podré seguir jugando. - dijo Duo apesadumbrado, el amaba el football y lamentaría tener que dejar de jugar, pero la profesora no le daba otra opción.  
  
-- Tienes que pasar - dijo Trowa  
  
-- Por eso estoy estudiando, tengo que pasar no solo este examen, tengo que pasar por completo el semestre - dijo de forma vehemente.  
  
-- Pero si no vas a entrenar, es probable que el coach te saque - afirmo Wufei.  
  
-- No lo hará - sonrió Duo  
  
-- Como de que no lo hará Maxwell? - pregunto Wufei intrigado.  
  
-- Hable con el coach Zech y le explique el problema, me dio la oportunidad de estudiar para este examen, siempre y cuando no deje de entrenar en casa.  
  
-- Y se puede saber como entrenas? - volvió a preguntar Wufei algo escéptico.  
  
-- Claro, en la cochera de casa puse la foto de Hilde y desde unos metros atrás lanzo la bola para ver si le doy en la cara - todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del trenzado.  
  
-- Duo!!!, no tienes por que ponerme en vergüenza delante de tus amigotes!!! - Hilde llego detrás de Duo sin que se dieran cuenta y lanzó su mochila sobre la cabeza del trenzado.  
  
-- Hay Hilde!!, no te enojes, solo era una broma - dijo Duo cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, por si a Hilde le daba por volver a golpearlo.  
  
-- Yo no soy tu chiste! - y con esto Hilde se fue dándole la espalda a todos.  
  
-- Tu hermana tiene carácter - dijo Trowa viendo como Hilde se alejaba de ellos.  
  
-- Carácter? Es una bruja en el cuerpo de mi hermana, alguien la secuestro y me dejo una imitación - dijo Duo sonriendo mientras sobaba su cabeza debido al golpe de la bolsa de Hilde y Trowa y Wufei reían.  
  
  
  
Quatre corrió derecho, para ver si veía a Heero, pero al dar la vuelta choco de lleno con alguien de espaldas a él. Estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió como alguien le daba la mano para evitar que cayera de lleno al suelo.  
  
-- Estas bien? - pregunto sosteniendo fuertemente al rubio de la mano.  
  
Quatre giro su vista para toparse con un par de ojos esmeraldas que le veían intensamente. El apretón en su mano lo sintió fuerte y seguro, evito que cayera. Pero en su garganta no articulaba palabra alguna para darle las gracias al chico que le sostenía de forma tan cálida.  
  
-- Te preguntaron si estabas bien, pequeño? - alguien más hablaba, pero su tono era burlón y eso le hizo despertar del hechizo en el que había caído al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas.  
  
-- Pequeño? - se dijo a si mismo.  
  
La mirada de Quatre se dirigió entonces a la persona que estaba a un lado del joven de los ojos esmeraldas. Su mirada oscura le veía con recelo, no confiaba en él y eso lo sentía en ese momento.  
  
-- Basta Wufei, el chico tropezó con Trowa y tu le lanzas palabras tan duras! - escucho entonces una tercera voz, pero esta por el contrario de la anterior, se oía bastante cálida y divertida. Y parecía tenerle mucha confianza, aun sin conocerle.  
  
-- Estoy bien... gracias! - dijo sonriendo al tercero de los chicos.  
  
Quatre sentía aun la mano fuerte de aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano, lanzando corrientes de electricidad a través de su brazo. Retiro tímidamente la mano para ver de nuevo los ojos verdes del chico mas alto, por que se sentía ruborizar ante su mirada?.  
  
-- Nos alegra que estés bien, pero no deberías correr por estos corredores, hay demasiados estorbos - comenzó a reír el tercer chico mientras empujaba ligeramente al chico mas alto - o no Trowa?  
  
-- Duo...  
  
-- Oh!, no aguantas una broma - Quatre sonrió, se notaba que el chico del cabello largo era simpático... Cabello castaño largo?, sus ojos?... violetas!, no era posible que este chico, fuera la persona de la que Heero había quedado prendado hace seis meses!!  
  
-- Se te perdió algo en la cara de Maxwell chiquillo? - la voz de Wufei desconcertó a todos, mas a Quatre.  
  
-- Me llamo Quatre, no pequeño o chiquillo - dijo Quatre algo molesto, el chico de los ojos negros le hacía reaccionar a la defensiva.  
  
-- No molestes al rubio Wufei - dijo Duo amonestando a su amigo - yo soy Duo, Duo Maxwell y aquí mi amigo chino es Chang Wufei y con el chico con el que chocaste es Trowa Barton.  
  
-- Mucho gusto en conocerlos.  
  
-- En que universidad estas?, te me haces algo conocido - pregunto Duo viendo al rubio detenidamente.  
  
-- Yo... yo estoy en... en Oz - dijo Quatre algo nervioso.  
  
-- En OZ! - se sorprendió Duo, mientras la mirada de Wufei se intensificaba en la cara del rubio.  
  
-- Que haces aquí?, has venido de espía? - pregunto Wufei con desconfianza acercándose al mas chico.  
  
-- No, no he venido a eso, estoy buscando a un amigo que corrió por alguno de estos pasillos. - dijo Quatre agitando sus manos en negativa.  
  
-- No confió en ti! - volvió a decir Wufei molesto, mientras Trowa lo detuvo del brazo al ver como se acercaba al rubio de forma amenazante - vete de nuestra universidad!- gritó.  
  
-- Wufei - intervino Trowa - el tiene derecho a pasar por donde quiera, estamos en un país libre. - Wufei volteo a verlo de forma molesta.  
  
-- Pero él esta con el enemigo! - Quatre no entendió por que el Chino estaba tan molesto, por lo cual lo mejor era retirarse.  
  
-- Yo... yo me marcho, gusto en conocerlos y gracias por ayudarme Trowa - dijo Quatre dando la vuelta y caminando rumbo a su auto.  
  
-- No tenías por que haberle dicho eso, el juego del viernes es solo eso, un juego, no una batalla entre dos rivales. Los jugadores de Oz no son nuestros enemigos. - recrimino Trowa a su amigo chino.  
  
-- Para mi todo OZ es mi enemigo - protesto Wufei dando la vuelta y caminando rumbo a la parada de autobuses sumamente molesto.  
  
-- Que le pasa a Wufei? - pregunto Duo mientras caminaba con Trowa para tomar el autobús a su casa.  
  
-- El siempre ve estos juegos como una forma de guerra - contesto Trowa.  
  
  
  
Quatre iba caminando rumbo al auto de forma nerviosa. Pensaba en dos cosas, la primera Duo Maxwell... es acaso este el chico que había visto Heero?, no podía decirle que no era una mujer, que realmente le gustaba un hombre. Era mejor dejar que el lo descubriera por si solo, además, quedaba la posibilidad de que no fuese Duo la persona que había interesado a Heero. Pero era una posibilidad muy remota. Ese chico era tal cual Heero lo había descrito, con la única diferencia de que no era una chica...  
  
Y lo segundo que lo tenía pensativo, era el chico alto de los ojos esmeraldas... por que le había causado ese impacto?  
  
Desde que recordaba sabía que era diferente, le gustaban los hombres y en su familia todos lo sabían. Pero siendo el único hijo varón de una poderosa familia tenía que guardar las apariencias ante el resto de la sociedad, por lo menos por su padre. Por ese mismo motivo había entrado al equipo de football americano, le ayudaba el que su padre fuera uno de los principales benefactores de aquella importante universidad.  
  
Cuando conoció a Heero, se había quedado impactado por su presencia y la forma fría de comportarse. Realmente era muy fuerte y fácilmente derribaba cualquier obstáculo, por lo mismo Traize lo había puesto en la defensiva, para que evitara que el Mariscal o el corredor se adentraran mucho en su territorio.  
  
Pero Heero no parecía tener interés mas que en aquella chica misteriosa que había visto solo una ves. Habría alguna diferencia si se enterara que no era una mujer, si no, un hombre?  
  
-- Quatre... - la fría voz de Heero saco a Quatre de sus pensamientos. Heero le esperaba recargado en el auto con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-- Pudiste encontrarla Heero? - pregunto nervioso sabiendo cual sería su respuesta.  
  
-- No.  
  
-- Bueno, quizá tengas oportunidad de verla de nuevo - dijo sonriendo nervioso de nuevo.  
  
-- Espero que si - fue lo único que contesto Heero.  
  
Subieron ambos al auto y partieron. Pero Quatre estaba preocupado por la reacción que tendría su amigo al enterarse que la chica que le había gustado, era un hombre.  
  
  
  
El viernes llego rápido y con ello la emoción del primer juego. Las clases nocturnas fueron suspendidas para todos aquellos que quisieran asistir al juego que se llevaría a cabo en los campos de football de OZ, ya que el juego anterior se había llevado a cabo en los campos de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Los jugadores de ambos equipos ya habían llegado, todos tomaban sus posiciones en los vestidores, cambiando sus ropas ordinarias por sus uniformes de batalla.  
  
Oz había hecho lo de siempre, entregar los nuevos jerséis el día del juego que daba inicio a la batalla... así lo conocía Traizer.  
  
-- Coach! - la voz de un chico llamo la atención de Traize y este volteo a ver al chico que sacaba los jerséis de una enorme caja.  
  
-- Que pasa? - pregunto algo molesto por la interrupción a su acostumbrado sermón antes de comenzar el partido.  
  
-- Nos mandaron un jersey con el numero mal.  
  
-- Que diablos importa?, solo entrégalo!, será cuestión de suerte a quien le toque.  
  
-- Que numero es? - pregunto Heero sobre los demás.  
  
-- El cero...  
  
-- Yo lo tomó - y el jersey voló hasta las manos de Heero.  
  
  
  
Los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco estaban ya vestidos, solo faltaba salir al campo y jugar. Zech daba las primeras indicaciones a su nuevo capitán.  
  
-- Recuerda Trowa, que solo usaremos las jugadas tácticas si es necesario.  
  
-- Entendido Coach.  
  
Duo cepillaba el cabello de su trenza para acomodarlo dentro del casco, no permitiría que nadie lo pudiera tomar del cabello para derribarlo.  
  
-- Vamos Maxwell!, saldrás al campo con todo y casco? - pregunto Wufei llegando hasta él.  
  
-- Claro, no sabes lo que batallo al acomodarlo por completo dentro de el. Así ahorro tiempo, por si nos toca de ofensiva primero.  
  
-- Bien pensado Duo, ahora vamos al campo - dijo Trowa empujando a Duo fuera de los vestidores.  
  
-- Por fin... la hora de la batalla ha llegado - completo Wufei colocando su casco y corriendo para entrar al campo a iniciar la guerra...  
  
  
  
La primera ofensiva vino a cargo de Oz que fue quien perdió en el lanzamiento de la moneda. Es costumbre que la última ofensiva sea de quien gana un volado, así tienen mas oportunidad de anotar antes de que termine el tiempo.  
  
La patada de despeje llego hasta la zona de anotación de Oz, haciendo que todas las jugadas comenzaran en la yarda 20 del mismo. Jugada tras jugada había sido detenida por la defensiva de colmillo blanco haciendo que el equipo de OZ no pudiera anotar.  
  
Era tercera oportunidad y 35 yardas por avanzar, era imposible arriesgarse a una cuarta oportunidad, Oz debía hacer algo.  
  
-- Vamos Quatre, entra al campo y anota! - grito el coach Traize.  
  
El equipo especial entro al campo, mientras los jugadores de colmillo blanco observaba. Trowa estudiaba los movimientos tácticos de la ofensiva, eran buenos, pero débiles en las jugadas por aire. Treinta y cinco yardas eran demasiadas para un gol de campo. Era posible que el pateador fallara.  
  
-- Crees que lo logre? - pregunto Duo parado a un costado de Trowa observando la jugada.  
  
-- No, es demasiado largo.  
  
El quipo se formo, mientras todos esperaban la patada, era un lanzamiento largo, casi imposible de ser completado para un jugador novato.  
  
Pero al llegar el sonido del "Hit", la bola voló hasta las manos del segundo mariscal de campo quien sostuvo el balón para que el pateador conectara.  
  
Todos observaron la trayectoria, era baja, pero poco a poco comenzaba a subir ganando la altura suficiente para llegar a su objetivo. Trowa no perdió detalle, la jugada sería completada.  
  
El silbato del arbitro dio por bueno el gol de campo. El novato lo había logrado.  
  
Los jugadores de Oz celebraron el gol de campo, mientras el pateador se quitaba el casco para sonreír abiertamente por la hazaña. Traize celebro levantando solo el pulgar a Quatre en señal de que lo había hecho bien.  
  
Los ojos negros de uno de los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco se clavaron en la figura del pateador de Oz y se acerco a los otros dos jugadores que estaba a punto de entrar al campo en su primera ofensiva.  
  
-- Ese pateador es bueno - comento Duo a Trowa y a Wufei.  
  
-- Y adivinen quien es? - dijo Wufei señalando al jugador que aun celebraba. Ambos chicos siguieron con la mirada el lugar que Wufei apuntaba.  
  
-- Es Quatre!!!... es el chico que conocimos en el pasillo de la universidad!! - comento Duo sorprendido.  
  
-- Era un espía... - dijo Wufei entre dientes colocándose el casco para comenzar la ofensiva.  
  
Trowa no separo su vista de aquel rubio jugador por un segundo. Apenas lo había conocido hace unos días y aun se preguntaba por que se había sentido tan extraño al sostenerlo de la mano para que no se cayera?. Pensó que no lo volvería a ver... pero ahora se daba cuenta que tendría que verlo en los juegos en los que se enfrentaban ambas universidades.  
  
Solo le dirigió una ultima mirada al rubio, para después ponerse el casco y entrar corriendo a comenzar la ofensiva de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
La Ofensiva comenzó, Wufei quedo frente al tacler de Oz al que veía sin perder detalle. Pero la vista del tacler estaba fija en la pelota, en cuanto esta se moviera podría intentar atacar. El capitán de Oz había dado las indicaciones, pero entre ellas no incluía detener al mariscal, primero verían que tan bueno era. Sin embargo, si él tenía la oportunidad de detenerlo, no la desaprovecharía.  
  
El 'Hit' se escucho y la pelota voló a las manos del mariscal de Colmillo Blanco, Wufei voló sobre el tacler con el numero cero de Oz para detenerlo, pero este logro esquivarlo para intentar llegar hasta el mariscal y detenerlo. Wufei se enfado, era su trabajo detener a cualquiera que intentara detener al mariscal de campo. El mariscal aun no lanzaba, esperaba que el corredor estuviera en posición, pero ya estaba descubierto y ahora cualquiera podría detenerlo atrás de la línea de golpeo.  
  
Duo alcanzó a ver que alguien llegaba hasta él, solo vio los ojos azul cobalto de alguien que le veían con mucha furia a través del casco protector...  
  
Al ver aquello ojos azul cobalto tan fríos como el hielo, sintió como si el mundo se detuviera... por que aquellos ojos le miraban de esa forma? Quería perderse en el mar azul de su mirada por mas tiempo, pero no podía... no debía... tenía que lanzar el balón, pero el jugador de Oz que se acercaba estaba muy cerca de él...  
  
Desvió la mirada tratando de concentrarse en lanzar el balón al receptor que ya le esperaba unas yardas mas adelante. Dejo de prestar atención a la posición de aquel jugador de ojos azules tan fríos, no le importaba que lo derribara, debía lanzar el balón. Sin embargo, el jugador estaba casi sobre él...  
  
Pero antes de llegar, uno de los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco logro taclear al jugador que volaba sobre el mariscal. Duo lanzo el balón conectando el primer primero y diez.  
  
-- Rayos! - murmuro Heero levantándose del suelo, viendo como los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco felicitaban al mariscal de campo.  
  
Duo giro su vista sobre el jugador que traía un cero sobre su jersey y se levantaba del campo sacudiendo sus ropas. Dejo de prestar atención a sus compañeros que le felicitaban. Necesitaba volver a ver aquellos ojos fríos. Sin embargo el cero no volteo a verle.  
  
La formación volvió a hacerse, los ojos negros de Wufei estaban fijos en el cero de OZ que estaba frente a él, esta vez no permitiría que lo eludiera. Pero el Cero seguía viendo la pelota y de vez en cuando veía al Mariscal de campo, el numero que adornaba su casco lo hacía fácilmente identificable: 02.  
  
Las jugadas siguieron, Wufei estaba sumamente molesto, el cero era muy bueno en eludirlo y por mas intentos que hacía por provocarlo, parecía que nada le afectaba. No había logrado alterarlo y así no podía detenerlo, necesitaba que su principal trabajo fuera detenerlo a él, pero parecía que el cero tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.  
  
En la cabeza de Heero, su único pensamiento consistía en detener al Mariscal de campo. No prestaba atención a todo lo que Wufei le decía para tratar de provocarlo. Se había dado cuenta que eso lo utilizaría el tacler de colmillo blanco durante todo el juego y era más fácil que se molestara por no estarle haciendo caso y cometiera algún error.  
  
En una de las jugadas el capitán de Oz resulto con la pierna rota, lo cual lo dejaría fuera del juego por muy buen tiempo.  
  
El descanso de los dos minutos antes del final llego pronto. El juego había transcurrido sumamente rápido. A pesar de que la ofensiva de Colmillo Blanco había logrado ser toda una sorpresa apara Oz. Estaban a bajo por siete puntos. Con una anotación, mas el gol de campo, lograrían empatar. El tiempo estaba detenido por muy poco y la pelota estaba en manos de Colmillo blanco.  
  
-- Que hacemos Trowa? - pregunto Duo en formación, viendo las posibilidades.  
  
-- Ese maldito pateador nos ha metido en problemas! - dijo Wufei enojado. Ya que la mayoría de las anotaciones de Oz habían sido goles de campo completados por Quatre.  
  
-- Duo, quiero que en cuanto se eche a andar de nuevo el reloj lances el balón hacía ese punto... - todos voltearon a ver el punto que marcaba Trowa, justo allí estaban los jugadores de Oz, y en el punto exacto, Quatre - voy a hacer dos cosas. Uno: detener el reloj. Dos: reclamarle al pateador.  
  
Trowa observo detenidamente al pateador, no sabía por que tenía la necesidad de reclamarle. Solo sabía que tenía que llegar hasta él y decirle algo.  
  
Wufei sonrió colocándose el casco. Trowa sería el corredor en los últimos dos minutos, si alguien podía correr lo suficiente, ese era él capitán del equipo y de paso, le daría una lección a ese pateador espía.  
  
-- Entiendo Trowa - dijo Duo, listo para entrar al campo de nuevo.  
  
-- Trowa! - la voz del coach hizo que Trowa se acerca a él - que vas a hacer?  
  
-- Vamos a ganar el partido coach. Nunca hemos estado tan cerca como ahora.  
  
-- Con una anotación solo empataremos. Vas a hacer conversión?  
  
-- Vamos a anotar!. No se preocupe, esta ves vamos a ganar.  
  
Trowa corrió con el resto de sus compañeros, mientras Zech observaba a los jugadores de Oz del otro lado del campo, buscando con la vista a su eterno rival.  
  
-- Pero si me preocupo Trowa, sería mejor perder o empatar, pero no ganar... - murmuro Zech a la nada.  
  
Los ojos azules del coach de Oz se fijaron de forma fija sobre el coach de Colmillo Blanco. No permitiría que le ganara, jamás!...  
  
  
  
El grito del 'Hit' se volvió a escuchar y el golpe sordo de casco contra casco no dejaba poner atención a los gritos constantes de los jugadores.  
  
Duo sintió la pelota entre sus manos y fijo la vista sobre el objetivo. Menos de dos minutos en el reloj y estaba a un primero y goal, pero los tres puntos de un gol de campo no les servía de nada, tenían que anotar para empatar y hacer la conversión del gol de campo si querían ganar.  
  
Vio a Trowa correr por la línea de la derecha, a un costado de donde estaban los jugadores de Oz. Tenía que detener el reloj para tener suficiente tiempo para anotar. Necesitaba concentrarse y dejar de sentir la tentación de voltear para ver al cero del equipo contrario.  
  
Nunca vio como el cero volvía a burlar a Wufei dejándolo en el suelo para correr hasta él...  
  
-- Heero!! - gritó Traize desde su línea - si detienes al mariscal de campo, te conviertes en el nuevo capitán!!.  
  
Duo vio a Trowa en posición y sin ver a ningún lado lanzó el balón, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que algo le golpeo con mucha fuerza el pecho haciéndole cerrar los ojos por instinto y lanzándolo por completo hacía atrás, haciendo que el cincho que sujetaba el casco se soltara y este saliera volando de su cabeza al tiempo en que él caía de lleno al pasto con aquello que le había golpeado.  
  
Trowa conocía la trayectoria del balón, sabía en que lugar exacto iba a terminar, no por nada conocía a Duo desde el kindergarten y conocía su forma de lanzar. Sin ver por donde venía el balón se fue de lleno hasta donde estaba los jugadores de Oz.  
  
Unos ojos color aqua vieron como un bólido se acercaba de lleno a él. Tenía que moverse al igual que lo hacían sus compañeros, pero algo se lo impidió, el brillo en aquellos ojos del corredor, el brillo en los ojos verde esmeralda que le veían con furia y que al mismo tiempo le suplicaban no se moviera de su lugar.  
  
Trowa estiro las manos y pesco el balón, al tiempo en que escucho el silbato del arbitro anunciando la detención del reloj. Pero la velocidad que llevaba le hizo caer de lleno sobre uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario.  
  
La cabeza de Duo dio de lleno en el pasto, rebotando una vez sobre la trenza que aminoro un poco el golpe. No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro "Auch" al sentirse en el suelo. Pero al intentar moverse algo muy pesado sobre su cuerpo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos pestañeando pesadamente para tratar de ver que era eso tan cálido que le impedía moverse y al hacerlo se vio sumergido en un mar azul cobalto que le veía sumamente sorprendido. Con la boca entre abierta por la sorpresa. Aun usaba el casco, pero podía ver sus facciones a través de la careta.  
  
Sintió como la boca se le secaba de inmediato y el corazón se le aceleraba sin poder evitarlo. Era el cero quien por fin le había detenido, quien lo sujetaba fuertemente sobre el pasto y le impedía moverse. Su mirada había cambiado de fría a sorprendida, pero seguía conservando esa aura de misterio y seriedad. Tenía que hacer algo, decirle algo... solo pudo sonreír.  
  
-- No te asustes tanto amigo, estoy bien, pero no tenías por que haber sido tan rudo - dijo Duo sonriendo al sorprendido jugador que seguía sin decir nada.  
  
-- Hey estúpido cero levántate de nuestro mariscal de campo!! - unas fuertes manos lanzaron al cero a un costado - estas bien Duo? - dijo Wufei dándole la mano a Duo para que se levantara.  
  
-- Vamos Wufei, no tienes por que ser tan rudo, esto es solo un juego - amonesto Duo a su amigo.  
  
-- Para mi es una batalla...  
  
-- Duo... - murmuro el cero, viendo como Wufei, el tacleador que siempre estaba tratando de provocarlo, le había ayudaba a levantarse y ahora le daba el casco al mariscal alejándose juntos para regresar a formación- es un hombre... - dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.  
  
Quatre abrió los ojos para toparse con otros verde esmeralda que le veía sumamente molesto.  
  
-- Así que si eras un espía! - pudo escuchar la voz murmurando.  
  
-- No... Trowa estas equivocado... yo no sabía!...  
  
Pero Trowa fue levantado por los mismo jugadores de Oz, el juego aun no terminaba y tenían que seguir jugando...  
  
Quatre se sintió triste ante la recriminación del de los ojos verdes. Jamás se imagino que Trowa fuera un jugador de football y no cualquier jugador, era el capitán del equipo contrario.  
  
  
  
Menos de un minutos y tenían su segunda oportunidad los de Colmillo Blanco, no habían logrado el primero y diez y seguían teniendo el primero y gol. Zech esperaba la última oportunidad para pedirles que patearan y perder por 4 puntos. Pero Trowa no pensaba lo mismo.  
  
-- Duo, te iras por el centro, vamos a abrir espacio.  
  
-- Bien!  
  
El Hit volvió a escucharse, esta ves no iba a haber un corredor que pudiera recibir el balón, tenía que irse por el centro. Wufei tenía que detener al cero a como diera lugar. Pero al momento en que salto sobre él, el cero brinco sobre su casco, obligándolo a terminar con la careta en el pasto.  
  
Duo no vio ningún hueco por donde colarse, retrocedió un poco para intentar lanzarle a alguien. Pero en cuanto levanto la vista, se volvió a topar con los ojos azul cobalto del jugador que le había derribado hacía unos minutos antes.  
  
Cerro los ojos apretando el balón a su pecho y se puso a esperar el golpe del cero, no había a quien lanzarle el balón y era mejor ser detenido atrás que soltarlo. Pero no sintió ningún golpe rudo, solo fue un empujón fuerte que lo tiraba, y esta ves algo suave evito que diera con todo su cuerpo al suelo...  
  
Por escasos segundos pensó que sufriría uno de los golpes mas fuertes por parte de aquel jugador, pero no, todo lo contrario. Ahora solo sentía la calidez de unos brazos sobre su cuerpo... su corazón latía a toda prisa de nuevo, no podía evitar el pensar que era el mismo jugador de ojos fríos quien le sostenía.  
  
Abrió los ojos despacio y voltear un poco la cara quedando casi de frente con el rostro tras el casco del cero. Vio como el jugador lo tenía sujeto en un abrazo, evitando que se golpeara contra el suelo fuertemente. Sintió que su rostro se teñía de rojo al sentir los fuertes brazos del cero sobre su cuerpo. Su rostro se veía sonrojado detrás de la careta, que esta vez no había salido volando. Por que ese jugador de OZ le hacía sentir de forma extraña?.  
  
-- Como te llamas? - pregunto el jugador de ojos cobalto en forma de demanda.  
  
-- He? - Duo se sorprendió al escucharlo.  
  
-- Oye cero, suéltalo!  
  
De nuevo el chino sujetaba a Duo para ayudarle a levantarse, haciendo que Heero lo soltara del semi-abrazo que lo mantenía en el suelo.  
  
-- Como te llamas? - volvió a preguntar demandante. Duo se sorprendió de la extraña actitud de ese jugador.  
  
-- Duo, Duo Maxwell...  
  
-- No tienes por que contestar Duo, es uno de nuestros enemigos!!! - grito Wufei enfadado - y tu cero, te haré tragar tierra en la próxima jugada. - Le dijo amenazante al jugador de Oz que no apartaba la vista del mariscal.  
  
Pero al mariscal lo habían detenido atrás, Traize estaba sonriendo, Heero lo había logrado. Era uno de sus mejore jugadores y le daría el puesto de capitán como le había ofrecido delante de todos. El anterior capitán con la pierna rota, no podría jugar en mas de seis meses. Ahora solo faltaba esperar. A Colmillo Blanco solo le quedaban dos oportunidades mas para anotar y menos de un minuto en el reloj.  
  
Había que anotar a como diera lugar, había que anotar y Trowa lo sabía bien.  
  
-- Gemelos, reversible! - dijo Trowa  
  
-- Ok - contestaron todos.  
  
Zech les había dicho que no usarán tácticas especiales, pero era mejor usar una en este juego para hacerle saber a Traize que no debía confiarse.  
  
En esta ocasión había dos corredores alineados a la derecha, todo indicaba que la jugada se llevaría a cabo por ese lado. Pero era una jugada de engaño, una reversible.  
  
El 'Hit' se escucho y Duo tomo el balón, pasándolo hacía la derecha haciendo que todos los jugadores tomaran ese camino.  
  
Wufei tomo la careta del cero, empujándolo hacía abajo con fuerza. Había sido rudeza, pero no permitiría que esta vez lo burlara. Ningún arbitro se fijó en lo que Wufei había hecho, todos prestaban atención a la derecha del campo.  
  
-- Como tierra cero! - grito Wufei triunfante. Heero solo levanto la cabeza un poco para ver de forma fría al jugador que por fin lo había detenido.  
  
Los jugadores estaban cargados a la derecha, pero el balón no estaba en esa posición, estaba por el centro. Duo no había entregado el balón y ahora corría por el hueco abierto.  
  
El silbato sonó, dando por buena la anotación. Aun quedaban 30 segundos en el reloj, suficientes para una ultima jugada de conversión.  
  
El 'Hit' se volvió a escuchar, no podían patear, por que con eso solo les darían un punto y no era suficiente para ganar. Tenían que arriesgarse y hacer una conversión de dos puntos, con eso quedarían arriba de Oz, por primera vez en seis años.  
  
La conversión fue buena, Duo lanzo el balón y Trowa lo atrapo en la línea de anotación. Pero aun quedaban 20 segundos en el reloj. Oz haría el intento por ganar.  
  
Se lanzó el balón quedando en la yarda 50 de Colmillo Blanco, la patada de despeje no había sido muy buena y nadie había podido detener al corredor de Oz que logro llegar hasta allí con el balón. Aun quedaba suficiente tiempo para una última jugada y Oz se iba a arriesgar.  
  
-- Quatre, entra y anota.  
  
-- Pero Coach, es una patada muy larga!!... - dijo Quatre preocupado de no poder hacerlo.  
  
-- Se que puedes - dijo Traize con la mirada firme.  
  
Quatre entro al campo con los equipos especiales. Mientras Trowa se acerco a hablar con Zech.  
  
-- Déjeme entra al campo.  
  
-- Ya has hecho bastante Trowa, no creo que se pueda hacer mas.  
  
-- Puedo detener ese balón... - dijo Trowa seguro.  
  
Zech observo la determinación en la mirada de Trowa y le permitió la entrada con la defensiva.  
  
Quatre patio el balón al verlo en su lugar. Era una patada larga, pero podría lograrlo. El balón tomaba altura poco a poco, pero entonces vio algo que a todos dejo asombrados.  
  
Uno de los jugadores salto con una impresionante altura, levantando sus largos brazos y con la punta de los dedos lograba golpear el balón haciendo que este se desviara y no llegara hasta su objetivo.  
  
El silbato sonó, dando por terminado el juego que por primera vez en seis años, era ganado por Colmillo Blanco con el marcador de 37-36.  
  
  
  
Los alumnos quedaron asombrados, era la primera vez que tenían un juego tan emocionante en el que la diferencia había sido solo de un punto.  
  
Todos los de Colmillo Blanco celebraban la victoria. Trowa era el héroe del partido. Todos celebraban menos Zech Merquise.  
  
Los jugadores comenzaron a salir del estadio platicando animadamente, la mayoría se dirigía a la casa de Relena Piscraf a celebrar el inicio de la temporada y de paso su primera victoria.  
  
-- Vamos Maxwell, vamos a celebrar - dijo Wufei tomando a Duo por el hombro mientras este caminaba con su pesada mochila negra.  
  
-- Muchas gracias, pero no gracias - dijo Duo tristemente.  
  
-- Jugaste muy bien Maxwell, me dirás que te sientes mal de que sea Trowa el héroe y no tu?.  
  
-- No Wufei, es solo que... - Duo se interrumpió un momento.  
  
-- Solo que Duo? - pregunto Trowa acercándose a los otros dos.  
  
-- A mi padre no le gusta que llegue tarde. Es un milagro que me deje venir a los juegos.  
  
-- Ni siquiera es tu padre, es el papá de Hilde - dijo Trowa de forma seria.  
  
-- Es el único padre que conozco y si Hilde ya esta en casa, es probable que me meta en problemas por que aun no llego. Además... - Duo volteo a verlos sonriendo - tengo que estudiar matemáticas, no olviden que si no paso no juego!  
  
-- Tienes razón Maxwell, ponte a estudiar. Te aseguro que si mi carrera tuviera esa materia, yo te hubiera ayudado.  
  
-- Lo mismo digo Duo - secundo Trowa.  
  
-- Gracias amigos, pero se que ni Literatura ni Medicina llevan esta materia tan aburrida!... que se diviertan en la fiesta.  
  
Duo camino del lado contrario hacía donde se iban sus amigos. El estadio ya estaba por completo solo, todos se habían marchado y las luces comenzaban a apagarse.  
  
Cargaba su pesada mochila con su equipo y sus libros de matemáticas. Por que la profesora Noin no se compadecía un poco de él y le ayudaba un poco más? Lo único que había logrado era un par de puntos cuando sacaba 68 en su examen.  
  
Dio la vuelta por uno de los pasillos buscando la salida, pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron por completo.  
  
-- Oh fantástico! Y ahora como se supone que saldré de aquí?  
  
Camino un poco siguiendo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las enormes ventanas por encima de la barda.  
  
Pensaba en los ojos cobalto que le veían de forma tan intensa durante el partido. Por que le veía de esa forma? Por que le había perturbado tanto?...  
  
Pero entonces vio una sombra delante de él que le hizo detenerse de golpe. Frente a él, solo vio ese pedazo oscuro de nada simulando una persona, detenida, recargada en la salida de aquella barda.  
  
-- Quien eres? - pregunto un tanto asustado.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell? - escucho una voz varonil y segura que le preguntaba su nombre. Sin poder controlarse contesto de inmediato.  
  
-- Si...  
  
-- Te estaba esperando.  
  
La sombra recargada se dejo ver bajo la luz de la luna que alumbraba la salida del estadio. Entonces pudo distinguirlo. No usaba el uniforme, pero no le resulto difícil reconocerlo.  
  
Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color rojo.  
  
-- Tu?...  
  
Retrocedió un poco, que podía querer con él?, en el campo había sido rudo, pero no había sido suficiente haberle hecho ese daño durante el juego?, ahora quería golpearlo o algo por el estilo?  
  
-- Necesito preguntarte algo - Duo se sorprendió un poco, pero se sentía algo confundido al estar allí solo con él.  
  
-- Mira disculpa, pero... tengo un poco de prisa... - trato de alejarse, no quería saber por que se sentía tan extraño con esa persona, pero fue interrumpido.  
  
-- Te acompaño a donde vayas, realmente necesito preguntarte algo - parecía que realmente quería acompañarle, pero él no quería ser acompañado.  
  
-- Agradezco tu compañía, pero no creo que sea necesario... - volvió a intentar disculparse para irse, pero parecía que no sería tan fácil.  
  
-- Supongo que vas a la parada del autobús, yo también voy para allá - eso le sorprendió.  
  
-- No traes coche?, que no eres rico? - cuestiono.  
  
-- Parezco rico? - escucho la fría voz que le contesto en un tono algo molesto.  
  
-- No te veo, esto esta muy oscuro, así que no se.  
  
-- No soy rico.  
  
-- Bueno, entonces vamos - dijo de forma resignada.  
  
Los dos caminaron en silenció. Era extraño para Duo caminar con el tacler que le había derribado apenas unos minutos antes durante el juego. Se sentía intimidado, pero a la vez sentía una felicidad que no podía describir, no sabía a que atribuirle ese sentimiento que le acompañaba. Si Wufei lo viera ahora!!, seguramente se enojaría mucho.  
  
-- Por que te ríes? - la voz fría del jugador lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Solo pensaba en lo que diría Wufei de ver que voy caminando contigo.  
  
-- Wufei es el tacler que te ayudo a levantar las veces en que te derribe?  
  
-- Si, el chino - dijo Duo ruborizándose un poco al recordar como fue la última vez en que lo derribo.  
  
Duo volteo a ver al jugador que seguía caminando con él. Con el uniforme no se veían bien sus facciones, y cuando apareció de repente, la oscuridad no le permitió verlo claramente, pero ahora había mas luz y podía verlo mejor.  
  
Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, aun que en la oscuridad parecía negro. Muy mal peinado, parecía que no conocía el cepillo, pero le sentaba bien ese look tan despreocupado. Su rostro era duro, era alguien demasiado serio. Tenía una buena estatura, ligeramente más alto que él, y unos muy bien formados músculos. No por nada pertenecía a la defensiva.  
  
-- Y que querías preguntarme? - pregunto Duo después de caminar en silencio por unos minutos.  
  
-- Tienes una hermana gemela?  
  
Duo comenzó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar la pregunta. Pero el cero se detuvo y cruzo los brazos en espera de una respuesta.  
  
-- Lo siento - dijo Duo dejando de reír de forma sonora - pero no tengo ninguna hermana gemela, cuando me hicieron rompieron el molde - dijo bromeando por la pregunta.  
  
-- Ya veo.  
  
-- Por que preguntas? - se intrigo un poco.  
  
-- Por nada en particular.  
  
Duo observo detenidamente al jugador que estaba parado a un costado de él. Cuanto daría por seguir en su compañía... pero por que necesitaba eso? Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando tonterías. Agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.  
  
-- Bueno, allí viene mi autobús - dijo cuando se percató que se aproximaba el bus que lo llevaría a su casa - Fue agradable platicar contigo cero - dijo al tiempo en que extendía su mano para despedirse.  
  
-- Heero - dijo extendiendo también su mano para tomar la que Duo le ofrecía.  
  
-- Como?  
  
-- Me llamo Heero Yuy, no cero.  
  
-- Bueno, gusto en conocerte Heero Yuy - dijo apretando la mano de Heero - No se si tenga el gusto de jugar contra ti de nuevo...  
  
-- Tienes que hacerlo... dentro de unas semanas es el primer juego entre nuestras escuelas.  
  
-- Si, lo se, pero si yo no paso matemáticas no me dejaran jugar.  
  
Los ojos de Heero se clavaron en el rostro sonriente de Duo aun sosteniendo su mano. Sentía la calidez de su piel, la seguridad con la que le sostenía la mano... un extraño cosquille que jamás había sentido... por que?  
  
Duo sentía como un hormigueo comenzaba a recorrer su brazo derecho, subiendo por su mano y siguiendo por todo su cuerpo. Era como si el simple apretón de manos de Heero lanzara electricidad por todo su ser.  
  
El autobús se paro delate de ambos abriendo sus puertas y Duo soltó la mano de Heero de forma firme y decidida. Se dio la vuelta para abordar y volteo para volver a despedirse.  
  
-- Adiós Heero! - dijo Duo viendo de nuevo los ojos cobaltos del jugador, mientras el autobús cerro las puertas y se dispuso a partir.  
  
-- Adiós Duo... - dijo Heero viendo como el autobús daba la vuelta para tomar la siguiente avenida.  
  
Heero levanto de nuevo su mano para verla. Por que había sentido ese extraño cosquilleo cuando sostuvo la mano de Duo? Por que?...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Bueno, este será mi primer fic Au de GW. Yo se muy poco de football americano, por lo que me pase toda una tarde preguntándole a mi hermano. Así que agradezco a mi hermano por su ayuda para entender sobre jugadas y esas cosas, aun que dudo que este leyendo esto.  
  
Disculparan que no responda Reviews, pero como sabrán, apenas y se como subir los fics en este espacio. Si algún día descubro como mandar o responder reviews, les aseguro que lo haré. No crean que no los leo, por lo menos eso si se hacerlo. Todos los correos que me mandan, me encargo de responderlos.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos. Todo será bien recibido en: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	2. Aquella Fotografia

Juego por un beso  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OCC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
AQUELLA FOTOGRAFIA  
  
La fiesta en la casa de los Piscraf estaba sumamente animada, la música podía escucharse varias cuadras a la redonda. Había muchísima gente, muchos estudiantes de ambas universidades. Era la única ocasión en que los estudiantes de ambas escuelas podían convivir sin necesidad de pelear, ni por grados ni por puntos.  
  
Quatre caminaba entre la gente de la fiesta, saludando a varios de sus compañeros y amigos. Pero su mirada color acqua buscaban una figura en especial.  
  
-- Hola Quatre! - Quatre volteo siguiendo la voz que le llamaba.  
  
-- Hola señorita Relena - contesto cortésmente.  
  
-- Heero no vino contigo?  
  
-- Lo siento Señorita Relena, pero Heero me dijo que tenía algo que hacer. No se si llegue mas tarde.  
  
-- Ho! - solo pudo decir Relena de forma desilusionada.  
  
-- Lo ve señorita Relena, le dije que Heero no vendría a la fiesta - Quatre volteo a su lado topándose con una chica sumamente alta de ojos color celeste con el cabello sumamente largo, alguien a quien conocía sumamente bien, ya que estaba en la misma universidad que Heero y era prima de Relena.  
  
-- No quería creerte Dorothy, pero veo que tienes razón.  
  
-- No se preocupe tanto señorita Relena, quizá Heero llegue después de arreglar el asunto que tenía pendiente.  
  
-- Si, tienes razón Quatre, gracias, que te diviertas - dijo Relena caminando en compañía de Dorothy.  
  
Quatre siguió caminando, no sabía por que necesitaba excusarse con aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas, pero sentía la tremenda necesidad de hacerlo.  
  
Wufei y Trowa platicaban animadamente cerca de la mesa de bebidas. Wufei se sentía contento de haber podido lanzar por fin al cero al pasto.  
  
-- No entiendo por que te sientes tan feliz por eso?. Eso fue rudeza innecesaria, si un arbitro te hubiera visto, nos quita la conversión y nos castiga con cinco yardas - dijo Trowa molesto.  
  
-- Solo fue Justicia!  
  
Quatre pudo ver la inconfundible figura alta de Trowa desde las escaleras en las que se encontraba y camino siguiéndolo. El usaba una camisa de cuello alto en color rojo y un pantalón de vestir color café oscuro. Se veía tan bien, que sintió que al llegar a su lado le sería imposible hablarle. Comenzó a sentir que los nervios lo traicionaban y que la boca se le secaba. Tomaría un poco de agua para poder dirigirle la palabra una vez mas.  
  
Llego hasta la mesa de las bebidas y tomo un vaso con agua y lo bebió de golpe comenzando a toser por haberlo apurado.  
  
Sintió como alguien palmoteaba su espalda haciéndole sentir mejor. Volteo para darle las gracias.  
  
-- Gra... - Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al percatarse de quien era la persona que le había ayudado, dejándolo con la palabra a medio pronunciar.  
  
-- Vaya, el espía - Quatre bajo la mirada ruborizado, no esperaba que al reconocerle le llamara de esa forma.  
  
-- Te equivocas, yo no...  
  
-- Wufei... - Quatre levanto la vista, al escuchar que hablaban, para toparse de nuevo con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que le veían de forma perturbadora - déjalo en paz.  
  
-- Tu mismo piensas que era un espía Barton, ahora por que le defiendes? - recriminó el chino a su amigo.  
  
-- El partido ya termino, déjalo en paz - insistió Trowa.  
  
-- Va!, quédate con el espía, yo me voy a divertir por allí.  
  
Wufei se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas que también se encontraban a un lado de la mesa.  
  
-- Espero que disculpes a mi amigo, es un poco... - comenzó a disculparse Trowa con el rubio que le observaba detenidamente algo ruborizado.  
  
-- No... no tengo nada que perdonar. Yo no soy... - intento tratar de hablar sin tartamudear bajando la vista, pero le estaba costando trabajo.  
  
-- Discúlpame también por lo de esta tarde.  
  
Quatre subió su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos esmeraldas de Trowa. Se sentía ruborizar, era un chico realmente guapo, muy alto y si era capaz de saltar a semejante altura, debía tener mucha elasticidad.  
  
-- Yo... yo...  
  
-- ......... - Quatre volvió a bajar la vista ruborizado sin poder hablar. Se sentía intimidado ante alguien tan atractivo como ese chico que estaba frente a él.  
  
-- Yo... no tengo nada que disculpar, era solo un juego y creo que era normal que pensaran que estaba de espía en su universidad. - por fin pudo terminar Quatre.  
  
-- Eres muy bueno!  
  
-- He? - dijo Quatre volviendo a levantar la mirada algo sorprendido.  
  
-- Tus patadas. Son muy buenas - Aclaro Trowa.  
  
-- Gracias! Pero el héroe fuiste tu. Lograste detener el balón. - dijo Quatre con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-- Estoy seguro que hubieras anotado.  
  
-- Ahora nunca lo sabremos - dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
-- Quizá podamos averiguarlo...  
  
-- Como? - dijo Quatre sintiéndose ruborizar de nuevo ante las palabras de Trowa.  
  
-- Si, en el siguiente juego.  
  
-- Oh, es verdad!  
  
-- ...... -  
  
El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los dos, Quatre sentía que su corazón latía a toda prisa, se sentía nervios y no sabía como continuar la platica, de pronto su buena conversación se acabo y no sabía que mas decir.  
  
-- Oye!... - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Quatre sonrió ruborizado de nuevo.  
  
-- Tu primero por favor Trowa.  
  
-- Yo... la fiesta.. la música... alta.  
  
-- Las fiestas no me agradan mucho - dijo Quatre escuchando el ruido de la música que no le dejaba escuchar muy bien lo que Trowa decía.  
  
-- Ni a mi...  
  
Quatre volteo a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Aceptaría Trowa acompañarlo afuera para platicar mas a gusto? Cuanto daría por que aceptara... se animaría ahora mismo a preguntarle.  
  
-- Te gustaría que saliéramos al jardín?, allí esta música no se escuchara tan alta y podremos platicar mejor. - dijo Quatre armándose de valor.  
  
-- Si... - Quatre sonrió alegremente ante la aceptación de Trowa y ambos comenzaron a moverse fuera de la mesa de bebidas.  
  
Quatre camino por delante de Trowa, conocía la casa de Relena ya que su padre solía frecuentar con toda su familia a los Piscraf desde que recordaba. Así que se sabía por donde entrar y salir de los jardines.  
  
  
  
Duo llego a su casa, la luz de la puerta delantera estaba encendida y las luces de adentro todas apagadas. Saco la llave de la bolsa de su pantalón y la metió despacio en el cerrojo. Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada y se quito los tenis. Procuraría no despertar a su padre y a Hilde que esperaba ya estuvieran dormidos.  
  
Tomo de nuevo su mochila y los tenis y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras y se dispuso a entrar volviendo a cerrarla.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejo caer todo lo que traía dejándose caer en la cama aliviado. Lo había logrado y su padre no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.  
  
Por una vez lo había logrado...  
  
Pero la luz de la pequeña lámpara de su buró se encendió. Duo volteo asustado y se levanto en automático al toparse con los ojos azules de un hombre mayor que le veía sumamente molesto.  
  
El Hombre se levanto aproximándose a Duo, mientras este retrocedió asustado topando con la cama. No había a donde mas huir.  
  
-- Maldito chiquillo!!...  
  
-- Papá, espera... yo...  
  
-- Cállate!!, seguramente estabas con alguien a estas horas, no es verdad??  
  
-- No, no es verdad!!, te lo juro!!, yo estuve en un juego de la universidad!!!  
  
-- Y por eso traes todos estos moretones?? - dijo jalando la playera para ver los rasguños y moretones en el cuerpo de Duo.  
  
-- Fue por el juego papá, pregúntale a Hilde, ella estuvo allí!  
  
-- No metas a tu hermana en esto... ella no te va a encubrir, y ahora tu veras lo que les hago a los niños como tu!  
  
-- No, papá, espera nooo...  
  
La puerta del cuarto de Duo se cerro y solo se podían escuchar los azotes y los quejidos ahogados que escapaban de vez en cuando de la garganta del chico.  
  
  
  
Heero llego a la mansión de Relena, aun no podía creer que había dado con aquella persona que viera en la parada del autobús. Pero le había desconcertado sobremanera que fuera un hombre y no una mujer... muy hermoso, por cierto. No había podido apartar de sus pensamientos su rostro, sus lindos ojos violetas, su sonrisa y de sus oídos no quería irse su risa. Por que le estaba pasando todo eso? Y para terminar de arruinar todo, él era el Mariscal de campo del equipo de Colmillo blanco. El equipo rival de toda la vida de su propia Universidad.  
  
Necesitaba hablar con Quatre...  
  
No había ido a la fiesta a divertirse, ese no era su asunto, él iba solo a buscar a su amigo. Pero en aquel lugar había demasiada gente, mucho ruido. Baile, parejas, luces. No sería fácil encontrarlo.  
  
  
  
Wufei estaba como siempre, compitiendo por algo contra los demás universitarios. Se había arreglado un 'juego' de bebida. Aquel que aguantara mas copas de tequila, ganaba y Wufei competía contra un estudiante de Oz. Nadie podía ganarle en nada y esos se los demostraba cada vez que podía.  
  
La gente estaba reunida alrededor de una mesa, uno de los contrincantes terminaba su sexta copa y muy a penas y se sostenía. Wufei solo había sonreído. Entonces tomo una séptima y se la bebió de golpe. Dejando caer la copa sobre la mesa con un golpe.  
  
-- Tu turno  
  
El chico solo observo la botella que se dejaba ladear sobre aquel diminuto vaso. El sudor perlaba su frente y sus ojos entre cerrados ya no podrían sostenerle mas. Apenas y tomo la copa en sus manos, se fue de lado cayendo en los brazos de dos de sus compañeros, estaba totalmente dormido.  
  
El grito de victoria se vio de lado de la universidad de colmillo blanco, mientras los de Oz se alejaban de la mesa donde se había llevado a cabo la competencia.  
  
En unos minutos el lugar volvió a verse solo y Wufei se dispuso a salir a la terraza para fumar un cigarrillo como recompensa por su victoria.  
  
-- Siempre eres así de ególatra? - Wufei volteo siguiendo la voz femenina que hablaba a sus espaldas. Cuando la vio, se limito a darle la espalda y seguir con su cigarro - debí imaginarme que además de ególatra, eres mal educado.  
  
-- Y tu eres antipática, lo sabias? - dijo sin voltear a verle.  
  
-- Te has dado a la tarea de repetírmelo tantas veces, que ya no me molesta. - contesto resignada.  
  
-- Que estas haciendo aquí? No deberías de estar ya en tu cama virgen? - repuso de nuevo sin verla. Le fastidiaba mucho su presencia.  
  
-- Y eso a ti que te importa Wufei? Yo solo vine a divertirme. Y si mi cama es virgen... no es algo que a ti te conste.... - Wufei se volteo a verle. Decidió ignorar el último comentario, la chica era buena para defenderse con palabras, a veces mejor que su hermano.  
  
-- Veo que te diviertes mucho, aquí sola, discutiendo conmigo - dijo dejando salir el humo de su cigarro sobre el rostro de la chica. Ella solo lo abanico con la mano.  
  
-- Bueno, eso también es diversión. No digo lo mismo de ti, aquí solo, fumando. No sabes que el fumar causa cáncer?  
  
-- Deja de molestar Schbeiker... - dijo al tiempo en que se disponía a darle de nuevo la espalda.  
  
-- Hilde - replico ella. Wufei volvió a darle la cara.  
  
-- Schbeiker, en mi país no se acostumbra llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila.  
  
-- Pero aquí no es China y debes llamar a las personas por su nombre y no por su apellido. - dijo ella agitando su dedo índice sobre el rostro del chino.  
  
-- Pues deberás acostumbrarte a que te llame por tu apellido, o quizá sería mejor llamarte molestia!...  
  
-- Molestia? - dijo Hilde colocando sus manos sobre su cadera - eso se saca una por preocuparse por los demás.  
  
-- Preocuparse?, Tu solo estabas intentando sermonearme como lo hacen Barton y Maxwell cuando me ven fumar.  
  
-- Por que ellos se preocupan por ti!  
  
-- Y tu te preocupas por mi?  
  
-- Eres uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, claro que me preocupo por ti.  
  
-- Ah!, solo por eso...  
  
-- Claro, por que otra razón debería preocuparme por un ególatra, mal educado y patán como tu? - Wufei volvió a dejar salir el humo del cigarro sobre la cara de Hilde.  
  
-- No lo se... - Hilde esta vez le quito el cigarro de la mano y lo apago con el pie ante la vista asombrada del chino.  
  
-- Ya me habías cansado!!  
  
-- Ese era mi último cigarro, no cabe duda que eres una molestia!! - dijo dándose la vuelta sumamente enfadado.  
  
-- Y tu... tu eres... tu eres... un maldito patán !!! - dijo Hilde apretando los puños con furia, mientras veía como Wufei se alejaba de la terraza dejándola sola.  
  
  
  
Heero caminaba entre la gente buscando a Quatre, no parecía que el se encontrara en ese lugar. Quizá ya se había marchado, estaba decidido a buscarlo hasta el siguiente día.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para salir de la mansión Piscraf cuando se vio frente a frente con la organizadora y dueña del lugar.  
  
-- Heero que sorpresa!!, pensé que no vendrías a mi fiesta. - dijo Relena sumamente emocionada tomando a Heero por el brazo - ven ya que estas aquí, vamos a bailar.  
  
-- No, estoy buscando a Quatre.  
  
-- Por favor, ya lo veras mas tarde, esta por los jardines platicando con un amigo. No me vas a desairas, verdad Heero? - dijo Relena, al tiempo en que lo arrastraba a la parte de la casa, donde todos estaban bailando.  
  
La música cambio de ritmo y las luces junto con ella. Comenzó el humo y con el él el movimiento de toda la gente.  
  
-- Heero!, Heero!! - Relena comenzó a gritar al percatarse que el chico que tanto le gustaba se había perdido entre la gente. Pero Heero parecía haber aprovechado el ambiente semi oscuro para desaparecer - No escaparas mucho tiempo de mi - se dijo Relena para si misma, volteando para todos lados, buscando la inconfundible figura de Heero entre la gente sin poder verla.  
  
Heero caminaba abriendo las puertas de la casa buscando los jardines. Podía una casa tener tantas puertas? Una de esas puertas lo condujo a una habitación grande, llena de libros y trofeos de football americano. No quería quedarse en ese lugar, pero una enorme fotografía le llamo la atención. Conocía al jugador que se encontraba retratado allí. Lo había visto antes, en alguna parte...  
  
-- El conde relámpago - escucho una voz detrás de él que le hizo voltear repentinamente.  
  
-- Coach...  
  
-- Solo soy Coach en el campo de juego, aquí solo soy un hombre cualquiera, alguien igual a ti - le dijo a Heero poniéndose a su lado y contemplando, como hacía él antes, la enorme fotografía en la pared - lo conoces? - pregunto de repente sin verlo y observando la fotografía, mientras daba un sorbo a la copa que traía en la mano.  
  
-- Quien no conoce al conde relámpago, fue muy famoso hace algunos años, lo que no se es por que no llego a ser jugador profesional.  
  
-- Por que estaba enamorado - contesto él.  
  
-- Una mujer le impidió llegar a ser profesional? - pregunto incrédulo Heero.  
  
-- Mas bien un hombre... - Heero volteo a verlo de reojo. El cabello plateado ondulaba con el viento haciéndole ver irreal. Zech volteo en ese momento topándose con la mirada cobalto de Heero - veo que te sorprende, pensé que ya lo sabías.  
  
-- Solo había escuchado rumores - contesto Heero desviando la mirada.  
  
-- Esos rumores tienen algo de verdad... lo deje todo por que estaba enamorado.  
  
-- Por que me cuenta todo esto?  
  
-- Tengo mis razones para creer que mi historia se puede repetir. He visto algo en el campo de juego que yo mismo viví... - Heero volteo a verlo, que quería decir con eso?.  
  
Zech camino hasta la ventana de la terraza y la abrió por completo. Mientras se recargaba en la baranda comento.  
  
-- Conozco gente en el diario escolar que me entrego unas fotografías del juego. Están sobre el escritorio, deberías verlas.  
  
Heero camino hasta el escritorio y tomo las fotografías que Zech le decía. Se sorprendió al ver una de ellas. Zech se percato de la mirada de Heero sobre esa fotografía.  
  
-- Puedes quedártela si quieres.  
  
-- Por que habría de quererla? - dijo Heero dejando las fotografías sobre el escritorio.  
  
-- Solo fue un ofrecimiento.  
  
-- No la quiero - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Esta bien... - Zech volvió a dar un sorbo a su copa para después agregar mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio donde aun permanecía Heero - No te dejes manipular por mi hermana, se que le gustas.  
  
-- Hermana? - dijo sin comprender.  
  
-- Relena, ella es mi hermana.  
  
-- Pero?...  
  
-- Si, se que no coinciden los apellidos. Mi nombre real es Miliardo Piscraf. Aun que ahora uso el de Zech Merquise... Hubiera sido bueno que aceptaras la beca que te ofreció colmillo blanco.  
  
-- Por que? - cuestiono intrigado.  
  
-- Por que te hubiera tenido de nuestro lado - comento Zech.  
  
-- Yo no estoy del lado de nadie - dijo de forma fría y segura.  
  
-- Estas con Oz y eso Traize no te dejara olvidarlo. Aun que haya algo que te distraiga - dijo Zech tomando la fotografía que Heero había visto con tanto detenimiento. - Duo es el mejor Mariscal de Campo que ha llegado en los últimos años, es una lastima que tenga tantos problemas con las matemáticas, ojalá alguien pudiera ayudarle con esa materia para que siga jugando...  
  
Heero solo observo a Zech sin decirle nada. Pero de su cabeza no desparecía la imagen que había visto en aquella fotografía. No había sido una tacleada, el mariscal de campo derribado por él, no, era la fotografía de un abrazo en el suelo del campo de football, mientras él le observaba detenidamente y el mariscal le regresaba la mirada sorprendido y totalmente ruborizado. Eso no era una simple tacleada y muchos lo verían al día siguiente, si la fotografía salía publicada en el diario escolar.  
  
Como diablos había dejado que su sorpresa al descubrir al chico le hubiera llevado a olvidar en que lugar estaba y que estaba haciendo?  
  
  
  
Heero camino por los corredores buscando a Quatre, aun que ya había olvidado por que necesitaba hablar con él. No podía olvidar la fotografía que había visto sobre el escritorio de Zech.  
  
Por que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Duo Maxwell?. Ahora sabía que no había sido una mujer a quien vio en aquella parada de autobús, sin embargo, su imagen no quería abandonarle. Sabía que Quatre era gay y eso no le importaba, no tenia esa clase de prejuicios, pero hasta donde sabía, él no sentía atracción por los hombres. Entonces por que Duo Maxwell estaba en su cabeza? Por que había sentido ese extraño cosquilleo en su mano cuando se despidió de él?  
  
-- Cero!!  
  
Heero giro su cabeza hacía arriba para toparse con los ojos oscuros del tacleador de colmillo blanco que tanto lo molesto durante el juego. Parecía estar muy molesto y el que estuviera en un primer piso no le impidió llegar de un salto hasta donde estaba él.  
  
-- Creo que tenemos algo pendiente - escucho que el chino le decía.  
  
-- Cualquier cosa que tengamos pendiente la veremos en el siguiente juego - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta.  
  
-- Lo veremos aquí... o es que me tienes miedo? - reto Wufei. Heero volteo a verlo, mientras los invitados comenzaban arremolinarse a los lados de ambos.  
  
-- Yo no te tengo miedo. Pero tampoco quiero tomar ventaja, estas tomado - dijo Heero dándose cuenta del estado de Wufei.  
  
-- No estoy tan tomado como para no saber lo que hago - refuto el chino.  
  
Heero solo miraba de forma fría al chino, por que parecía estar tan molesto?. El Juego ya había terminado y no había por que llevar los problemas del juego mas allá. O es que no era por el juego por lo que el chino estaba enojado?  
  
-- Me vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a nuestro mariscal de campo - dijo levantando el puño para lanzarlo sobre Heero. Heero solo se hizo a un lado y Wufei fue detenido por dos chicos a su espalda - maldito cero, por que no peleas?  
  
-- Por que te haría daño - contesto Heero cruzando los brazos.  
  
-- Daño el que le hiciste a Duo... - volvió a lanzar otro golpe, pero Heero volvió a hacerse a un lado.  
  
Heero medito un poco en las palabras del chino. Parecía que en verdad no era solo por el juego por el que estaba enojado. Algo tenía que ver lo que paso con el mariscal de campo.  
  
-- Estas interesado en él, verdad?, por eso tu interés en saber su nombre. Y por eso esa mirada tuya sobre él.- cuestiono Wufei lanzando otro golpe, pero esta vez Heero lo detuvo por el brazo y lo dejo caer sobre su rodilla, al tiempo en que le contesto.  
  
-- Yo no estoy interesado en él, pero parece que tu si...  
  
Wufei cayó hincado al suelo sin aire y comenzó a toser. Los alumnos de ambas escuelas comenzaron a murmurar al escuchar lo que el chino había dicho y lo que Heero había comentado.  
  
  
  
En los jardines de la mansión Piscraf dos jóvenes platicaba sin enterarse de lo que ocurría dentro de la casa.  
  
-- Medico?, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! - dijo Quatre sorprendido al saber lo que Trowa estudiaba.  
  
-- Si, ya se lo que piensas. Como es posible que un futuro medico se dedique a golpear gente - dijo Trowa sonriendo un poco.  
  
-- No, no quise decir eso... - dijo Quatre comenzando a sonrojarse.  
  
-- Pero bueno y tu que estudias? - dijo Trowa evitando que Quatre dijera algo mas. Quatre bajo la mirada.  
  
-- Administración - dijo secamente.  
  
-- Pero por que lo dices así? Parece que no te gustara lo que estudias. - Quatre volteo a verlo. Parecía que Trowa lo conociera muy bien y eso le hacia sonrojarse.  
  
-- Exactamente, no me gusta lo que estudio. Y antes de que me preguntes por que?, te diré que lo hago por mi padre. El quiere que me haga cargo de sus empresas ya que solo tengo hermanas, aun que yo hubiese preferido estudiar música.  
  
-- Cuando dijiste que estudiabas administración me supuse que era por tu familia - dijo Trowa sin verlo.  
  
-- Por que lo supusiste? - pregunto interesado Quatre.  
  
-- Por que se nota que eres rico.  
  
-- He? - dijo Quatre sorprendido - Y como lo sabes?  
  
-- Por tu forma de vestir.  
  
-- Y el que sea rico podría impedir que seamos amigos? - pregunto tímidamente Quatre. Notando la expresión en el rostro de Trowa. A él le gustaba mucho ese jugador, y quería ser su amigo, no importaba que él no fuera gay, se conformaba solo con verlo. Trowa sonrió al escucharlo, nunca había hablado tanto con alguien a quien apenas concia como con aquel chico rubio.  
  
-- Si tu no tienes problema en tener como amigo al capitán del equipo rival de tu universidad...  
  
-- No!, claro que no! - se apresuro a decir Quatre. Mientras Trowa extendió su mano al rubio y Quatre también lo hacía.  
  
-- El echo que seamos amigos, no quitara el que detenga el balón cuantas veces sea necesario. - dijo Trowa tomando la mano de Quatre entre la suya, mientras Quatre se sonrojaba y sonreía.  
  
-- Y yo estaré contando con eso...  
  
Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin soltarse de la mano. Quatre volvió a sentir que una corriente de electricidad recorría su cuerpo al sentir el contacto tibio de la mano de Trowa con la de él.  
  
Por que el rubio jugador le hacía reaccionar de forma extraña?, Trowa no entendía por que se había separado de Wufei para platicar con Quatre cuando apenas lo conocía. Sabía que se metería en problemas con la gente del equipo, sobre todo, con los que eran como Wufei. No entenderían la amistad entre dos jugadores de escuelas rivales.  
  
El ruido de la gente dentro la mansión les hizo voltear al interior al tiempo en que soltaron sus manos. Por que se veía gente que caminaba hasta el interior a toda prisa? A caso pasaba algo?  
  
Quatre vio a un chico que corría y alcanzo a preguntarle si ocurría algo.  
  
-- Si!, dos jugadores se están peleando - dijo el chico mientras siguió corriendo.  
  
-- Jugadores? - se pregunto Quatre en voz alta, mientras vio como Trowa pasaba por un costado de él.  
  
-- Si son de mi equipo me las van a pagar... - dijo Trowa mientras tomaba a Quatre por el brazo para que lo siguiera.  
  
  
  
Wufei se levanto ya recuperado del golpe que Heero le había dado en el estomago con la rodilla. Y volteo a verlo con furia. Solo estaba tomando como pretexto el que hubiese derribado a Duo con violencia la primera vez para cobrarse por todas las veces en que lo había esquivado y derribado en el campo. Pero parecía que el cero lo estaba mal interpretando y eso no se lo permitiría.  
  
-- Maldito Cero! - dijo quedando frente a él.  
  
-- Wufei, por favor, detente!!  
  
Tanto Heero como Wufei voltearon a ver quien era la persona que les hablaba.  
  
-- No te metas, esta es una pelea entre hombres y aquí las mujeres no son bienvenidas.  
  
-- Estas tomado! - volvió a decir la chica.  
  
-- Hazle caso a tu amiga y retírate, no quiero hacerte daño - dijo Heero al chino.  
  
-- Ya te dije que no estoy tomado! - dijo Wufei lanzándose sobre Heero para tratar de golpearlo. Pero de nuevo Heero solo se hizo a un lado. - No seas cobarde y pelea!! - grito Wufei enojado.  
  
-- Basta Wufei!!, jamás podrás ganarle en ese estado!  
  
-- Deja de ser una molestia y vete a casa! - grito Wufei a Hilde que aun le trataba de detener.  
  
Heero observo la mirada oscura del chino que parecía encenderse por la furia. Wufei volvió a lanzarse sobre Heero, pero de nuevo el cero se movió y Wufei termino estrellándose contra uno de los espectadores. Solo que esta ves, los fuertes brazos del espectador con quien choco lo sujetaron y le impidieron moverse.  
  
-- Basta Wufei!, deja esta pelea - escucho el chino y volteo a verle enojado.  
  
-- Barton!, déjame darle una lección a ese cero... voy a darle una paliza! - dijo regresando la vista a Heero.  
  
-- En tu estado, el que te dará una paliza es él! - dijo Trowa viendo al chino.  
  
Quatre llego al lado de Heero, que solo observaba a los dos jugadores discutiendo.  
  
-- Por favor Wufei, estas muy tomado... - dijo Hilde acercándose a Trowa y a Wufei.  
  
-- Schbeiker deja de molestar! - bufo Wufei tratando de callarla.  
  
-- Hilde, vamos a llevarnos a Wufei de aquí, crees que Duo quiera recibirlo? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Duo. Como pensaban dejar a semejante tipo con él?, ese chico estaba tomado y si lo lastimaba? Pero en que demonios pensaba?, por que tenía que preocuparse por el mariscal de campo del equipo rival?, después de todo, ese chico chino era su amigo.  
  
-- No Trowa, en casa esta papá y ya sabes que no le gusta que Duo reciba a sus amigos en casa... mucho menos que se queden a dormir - recordó Hilde.  
  
-- Yo pudo cuidarme solo!, no necesito que ninguno de ustedes se preocupen por mi... - dijo Wufei molesto.  
  
-- Tendré que llevarlo conmigo - dijo Trowa ignorando al chino que aun tenía sujeto de los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.  
  
-- Que?, con Catherine no!!, que no ves que volverá a intentar asesinarme con esa incomible sopa!! - volvió a quejarse el chino.  
  
-- Toma las llaves del auto de la bolsa de mi pantalón, debemos llevarnos a Wufei para que deje de dar espectáculos - dijo Trowa.  
  
-- Si - contesto Hilde.  
  
Hilde tomo el llavero que colgaba de las bolsas del pantalón de Trowa, ante la mirada inquisidora de Quatre. Por que esa chica tenía tanta confianza con él?, en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron platicando, nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle si tenía novia... y ahora partía de la fiesta sin despedirse de él. Esperaba que la próxima vez que se vieran, no fuera hasta el siguiente partido.  
  
Heero observo la escena confuso. Quien era aquella chica que había mencionado al papá de Duo?, escucho mencionar que el chino le decía Schbeiker. No podía ser la hermana de Duo, ya que el apellido de él era Maxwell. Entonces quien era ella? Cuantos Duo's existían en la universidad de Colmillo Blanco? Duo no era un nombre común... necesitaba averiguarlo... pero que? Por que él necesitaba averiguar cosas del mariscal de campo de colmillo blanco?  
  
Agito su cabeza de forma severa para alejar todas aquellas preguntas de su cabeza.  
  
-- Estas bien Heero? - pregunto Quatre viendo a su amigo a un lado, cuando ya se habían alejado las otras tres personas y la gente volvía a ocuparse de la fiesta.  
  
-- Hn - dijo Heero comenzando a caminar.  
  
-- Supongo que eso es un si - dijo Quatre siguiendo a su amigo fuera de la mansión - puedes decirme que paso? - pregunto Quatre.  
  
-- Eso me gustaría saber... - cuestiono Heero para si mismo en voz alta.  
  
"Que fue lo que paso? O mas claramente, Que fue lo que me paso?" Se pregunto Heero mientras avanzaba con Quatre.  
  
-- Puedo llevarte a tu casa Heero? - pregunto Quatre al ver que Heero seguía en silencio.  
  
-- Hn - dijo volteando a verlo  
  
-- Pensé que no ibas a venir a la fiesta - cuestiono Quatre mientras encendía el auto y salía del estacionamiento de la mansión de Relena.  
  
-- Yo también lo creí, pero vine por que necesitaba hablar contigo. - dijo Heero recordando el motivo de estar en casa de Relena.  
  
-- Sobre que? - se intrigo Quatre.  
  
-- Mejor lo hablamos mañana - no quería pensar de momento, estaba aun demasiado confuso como para poder ordenar sus ideas.  
  
-- Claro!, dime donde nos vemos.  
  
-- En la biblioteca de la universidad, a las 10:30 am.  
  
-- Muy bien, allí estaré.  
  
  
  
La mañana pintaba de un tono rozado y celeste el cielo, cubierto por completo de nubes aborregadas.  
  
Los murmullos en aquel enorme salón impedían por completo que alguien se pudiera concentrar en algo. Por que si aquello era una biblioteca, había todo, menos silencio?  
  
Duo permanecía sentado en una de aquellas mesas tratando de concentrarse en las malditas formulas matemáticas que tanto le costaba aprenderse. Balanceaba un lápiz sobre su cabeza con los dedos, mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que decía aquel libro grueso que más que libro parecía Biblia. Pero a sus oídos de repente llegaban las conversaciones de las personas que pasaban, hablando sobre una fotografía en el periódico escolar y sobre una pelea en la fiesta de anoche. Y en su cabeza, en lugar de una formula matemática, estaba la pregunta de Cual Fotografía? y cual pelea? Además, algunas chicas al verlo, se ponían a cuchichear algo y solo se reían. Sabía que ahora que comenzaban los juegos comenzaría a ser popular, pero por que sería que esa risa burlona, no era de admiración?.  
  
-- Vaya Maxwell, por lo visto hoy madrugaste! - Duo giro su vista para toparse con Wufei que le observaba con una sonrisa y usaba unos anteojos negros.  
  
-- Ya sabes amigo, el examen del jueves - contesto Duo tratando de sonreír y fijándose en los anteojos.  
  
-- Y como vas Duo? - cuestiono Trowa que llegaba detrás de Wufei.  
  
-- No he podido concentrarme, hay demasiado ruido en esta biblioteca. Además de que todas las platicas se centran en una fotografía del periódico escolar y me carcome la duda - dijo Duo sintiéndose curioso.  
  
-- Ah si? - dijo Wufei sacando bajo su brazo el periódico - no sabía que hubiera algo interesente, déjame ver. - dijo sentándose y poniéndose a hojearlo con la vista de Trowa detrás de él.  
  
-- Además hablan de una pelea en la fiesta de anoche? A caso la vieron? - cuestiono Duo al mismo tiempo en que vio como Wufei rompía el periódico por la mitad y Trowa sonreía.  
  
-- Se puede decir que si la vimos Duo - dijo Trowa mientras observaba el rostro sonrojado de su amigo chino.  
  
-- Ten, toma el diario, yo voy a mi casa... - dijo Wufei levantándose de la silla y caminando de forma apresurada fuera del recinto. Duo solo le observo sin comprender, mientras Trowa sonreía.  
  
-- Y Ahora que le paso a Wufei?, por que usaba esas gafas oscuras?  
  
-- Ya sabes, la resaca... - murmuro Trowa, mientras se ponía a sacar una lista de su libreta.  
  
Duo lo observo sin entender. Por que Wufei traía esas gafas oscuras? Y por que a la hora de mencionar la pelea este se había puesto tan nervioso?  
  
-- Y no me vas a decir quien se peleo? - pregunto a Trowa.  
  
-- Realmente no hubo pelea Duo - dijo Trowa volviendo a verlo - uno de ellos estaba tan tomado que apenas y podía sostenerse. Y el otro demostró mucha nobleza y no se aprovecho del estado del primero... así que no hubo pelea - termino Trowa regresando su vista a la lista.  
  
-- Ba!, que aburrida debió haber estado la fiesta entonces - dijo Duo extendiendo la mano para tomar el periódico roto que Wufei había dejado sobre la mesa. Trowa solo sonrió.  
  
-- No del todo - dijo murmurando sin ver a Duo, pero Duo estaba demasiado entretenido viendo algo en el diario que no presto atención a lo que Trowa había dicho.  
  
La vista de Duo se centro sobre una fotografía que ocupaba media pagina de la sección de deportes del diario escolar y más había llamado la atención el texto que acompañaba a la misma.  
  
"Capitán del equipo de Oz derriba a Mariscal de Campo de Colmillo Blanco... pero ustedes consideran que esto haya sido realmente una tacleada? No habrá algo más involucrado en este abrazo? Juzguen ustedes mismos."  
  
No podía creer lo que veía, como era posible que en esa fotografía apareciera Heero abrazándolo y el sonrojado a mas no poder? Ahora entendía los murmullos de las chicas y las risas burlonas al verle.  
  
Como habían tomado aquel acercamiento? Quizá alguien con una cámara profesional lo había conseguido. Se sentía enrojecer al ver aquella fotografía y al recordar las sensaciones que la simple vista a los ojos cobaltos de Heero le producía. Aquel ligero contacto de sus manos al despedirse el día anterior aun no podía olvidarlo.  
  
-- Que haces Duo? - pregunto Trowa viendo la actitud de su amigo.  
  
-- Na.. nada, tratando de estudiar - dijo doblando el diario y recordando su examen - solo que aquí hay demasiado ruido, mas parece una cafetería que una biblioteca - se quejo el trenzado.  
  
-- Bueno, te propongo algo? - dijo Trowa parándose de la silla frente a Duo.  
  
-- Que? - pregunto sin entender.  
  
-- Necesito un libro sobre anatomía y aquí ya están todos prestado, por lo que voy a ir a la biblioteca de Oz a buscarlo.  
  
-- Ah Oz! - se sorprendió - pero allí no te lo van a prestar.  
  
-- No me lo pienso llevar, solo necesito unos datos y para eso si me lo prestan. Allí hay mucho silencio y mientras yo saco esos datos, tu puedes estudiar. Te parece?  
  
Duo se quedo meditándolo un poco. Ir a Oz... y si lo volvía a ver? Como reaccionaría después de haber visto esa fotografía en el periódico? Pero sería mucha casualidad encontrarlo en sábado en la biblioteca de su universidad. El campus de Oz era muy grande para tan siquiera pensar en volver a verlo... pero por que ese pensamiento lejos de alegrarlo le desilusionaba?... No, debía concentrare en estudiar y en nada más.  
  
-- Si, vamos - dijo Duo tomando su libreta con el diario dentro y su libro y caminando junto a Trowa para ir a la biblioteca de Oz.  
  
  
  
Quatre abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de su universidad. Se había quedado de ver con Heero en unos cuantos minutos más, se había adelantado para poder revisar su correo con tranquilidad. Ya que en su casa, sus hermanas no le dejaban hacerlo con la tranquilidad que le gustaría.  
  
El lugar estaba tan silencio que daba la impresión de que no había nadie en el lugar. Pero al caminar hasta los pasillos pudo darse cuenta que buena parte de los cubículos estaba ocupados y había gente en las mesas sumidas en sus estudios.  
  
Llevaba su computadora portátil para poder conectarse a la red y revisar su correo, poder bajar las nueva tablas de impuestos y mandar sus tareas. Como odiaba su carrera, pero era bueno en ella. Odiaría el día en el que se hiciera cargo del puesto que quería su padre.  
  
Sin embargo, y sin que su padre se diera cuenta, había entrado también a estudiar música como un pasatiempo. Había descubierto que era bueno para tocar el piano y lo disfrutaba.  
  
Entro de forma decidida buscando un cubículo desocupado para poder conectarse a la red. Cuando vio como una figura alta y rubia se acercaba a él. Sonrió al verla.  
  
-- Buen día Dorothy - saludo con una enorme sonrisa a la rubia que se detenía delante de él.  
  
-- Hola Quatre!, no esperaba verte en la biblioteca el día de hoy. Pensé que tu hacías todo desde tu casa - dijo viendo la portátil que el rubio llevaba bajo el brazo.  
  
-- No todo - sonrió.  
  
-- Ya veo y solo has venido a revisar tu correo? - pregunto curiosa la rubia.  
  
-- En realidad no, me he quedado de ver con Heero aquí dentro de unos minutos.  
  
-- Con Heero! - dijo sorprendida la rubia.  
  
-- Si, por que? - pregunto al ver como Dorothy metía su mano a la bolsa de su saco y sacaba su celular.  
  
-- Debo avisarle a la señorita Relena que Heero estará aquí.  
  
-- Espera Dorothy... - dijo Quatre haciendo que Dorothy bajara el teléfono - Realmente Relena esta interesada en Heero o es lo de siempre? - cuestiono Quatre viendo fijamente a la rubia, pero ella solo sonrió.  
  
-- Lo de siempre Quatre, lo de siempre - dijo Dorothy sonriendo.  
  
-- Heero no es como los demás, deberías decírselo.  
  
-- A que te refieres con eso?, a caso es como tu? - pregunto la rubia, haciendo que Quatre se sonrojara por su pregunta.  
  
-- No! - dijo levantando algo la voz, al tiempo en que un "Ssshhh", se levanto en el biblioteca.  
  
-- Deberías controlarte Quatre, si Heero no es como los demás y no es como tú... no deberías preocuparte, eso sería problema de ella.  
  
-- Heero es mi amigo...  
  
-- Si realmente eres su amigo, dile que le haga caso, aun que después la bote. Tu sabes muy bien como es ella, siempre logra lo que quiere, de una forma o de otra... - y con estas palabras salió de la biblioteca para hablar por su celular.  
  
Era verdad, Relena era una niña caprichosa que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Como dijo Dorothy, de una forma o de otra, no le importaban los medios para conseguirlo.  
  
  
  
Trowa y Duo caminaban platicando animadamente. Aun que el que platicaba animadamente era Duo, Trowa solo se limitaba a decir, si o no. Pero a Duo no le molestaba, sabía que era la forma de ser de su mejor amigo, tenía muchos años de conocerlo y siempre era igual de serio.  
  
Al entrar a la biblioteca, Duo se quedo sorprendido del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Parecía que no hubiese gente en el interior, pero se sorprendió aun más, al ver que había alumnos estudiando de forma silenciosa en los cubículos o en las mesas. Por que su propia biblioteca no era igual?.  
  
Duo deposito sus cosas en una de las mesas desocupadas, era la primera vez que entraba en la universidad de Oz y se sentía algo intimidado, hasta en la biblioteca se podía ver el lujo. Pero nadie parecía prestarles atención y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.  
  
Trowa camino hasta los estantes de libros buscando el que necesitaba, mientras Duo comenzaba de nuevo a estudiar las formulas matemáticas que tanto le torturaban, aun que al estar en esa universidad, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel jugador de ojos color cobalto.  
  
Al estar ahora en la universidad en la que el estaba inscrito, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá en algún momento pudiera verlo. No dejaba de voltear de cuando en cuado a la puerta, esperando que quizá el apareciera... pero solo eran esperanzas vanas, sabía que la siguiente vez que lo viera sería en el siguiente juego, Claro!, si lograba pasar su examen.  
  
Pero en su cabeza, lejos de poder memorizarse las formulas, acudían preguntas sobre aquel jugador que apenas conociera el día de ayer. En cual de todas las universidades estaba? Por que se había comportado de esa forma en el campo de juego?, Por que le había esperado al terminar el partido?, Que había sido esa pregunta de si tenía una hermana?, Tendría novia?... pero que tonterías estaba pensado?, claro que debía tener novia, un chico tan magnifico como eso no podía estar libre. Por que tenía el que ser gay y verse envuelto en ese tipo de emociones que el jugador comenzaba a despertar en él?. Sabia que el próximo juego con Oz sería una tortura con esa mirada cobalto fija en él.  
  
Quatre revisaba su correo y terminaba de enviar su tarea cuando algo le hizo levantar la vista hasta los estantes de libros. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos se levanto sin saber que hacer. Trowa estaba allí, revisando el estante de libros de medicina. Sintió como la boca se le secaba y el corazón casi se le salía del pecho. No pensaba volver a verlo tan pronto y menos en Oz, aun que lo había deseado.  
  
Trowa sintió que alguien le observaba y bajando el libro que traía en sus manos se topo con la mirada color aqua de Quatre.  
  
Quatre se sintió ruborizar al verse descubierto. Que podía decirle ahora? No sabía que hacer, solo camino sonriendo hasta estar cerca de él.  
  
Por que la mirada del rubio le hacía sentirse extraño?. Sabía que estando en Oz corría el riesgo de que alguien lo reconociera como uno de los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco, pero nunca cruzo por su cabeza volver a toparse con él, con Quatre. El día anterior se lo había pasado muy bien platicando con el rubio, para ser rico, era muy sencillo y amable. Pero ese cosquilleo al tomar su mano... no era algo que hubiese sentido antes con alguien, ni siquiera con las chicas.  
  
-- Hola Trowa! - dijo Quatre sonriendo ampliamente. Trowa sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-- Hola Quatre - contesto  
  
-- No esperaba verte aquí hoy - dijo sonriendo, mientras sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho.  
  
-- Lamento haberme ido ayer sin despedir - dijo Trowa dejando el libro en el estante. Quatre recordó en ese momento la forma en la que aquella chica había quitado las llaves de la bolsa del pantalón de Trowa, lo que le hizo dejar de sonreír.  
  
-- No te preocupes por eso, supongo que tu novia y tu llevaron a tu amigo...  
  
-- Mi novia? - pregunto Trowa interrumpiendo a Quatre sin entender.  
  
-- La chica morena, a la que le pediste que sacara las llaves de la bolsa de tu pantalón.  
  
-- Ah, Hilde, ella no es mi novia - explico Trowa sin saber por que. Quatre se sintió feliz al escucharlo volviendo a sonreír, no podía creerlo - ella es hermana, bueno, hermanastra de Duo. Somos amigos desde que éramos niños, yo no tengo novia.  
  
-- Hermanastra?  
  
-- Si, el papá de Hilde se caso con la mamá de Duo. Así que ellos son hermanastros, por eso no coinciden los apellidos, si eso te preguntabas.  
  
-- No, realmente no, supongo que es una típica familia americana - dijo Quatre sintiéndose nervioso de nuevo al verse sumergido en los ojos esmeraldas del mas alto. - Estas buscando algo? - pregunto Quatre al ver la lista que Trowa tenía en el estante.  
  
-- Si, un libro de anatomía, pero creo que aquí tampoco esta - dijo Trowa desilusionado.  
  
-- No has intentado buscar en internet? - pregunto Quatre, ante lo que Trowa sonrió contrariado.  
  
-- No tengo - contesto secamente.  
  
-- Si quieres, podemos buscar lo que necesitas en mi computadora, la tengo en el cubículo.  
  
-- Te lo agradecería - sonrió Trowa.  
  
Quatre camino con Trowa hasta el cubículo sintiéndose feliz de poder estar mas tiempo con el jugador. Por lo menos sabía que no tenía novia y eso lo hacía sentirse contento. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho Trowa, como ningún otro le había gustado antes. Y solo al recordar la forma en que lo había derribado en el campo, el haber sentido sus fuertes brazos al lanzarlo por el suelo, le hacía estremecer. Aun que bien sabía, que el que él pudiera llegar a interesarle a Trowa, solo era un tonto sueño.  
  
  
  
Heero abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de Oz sintiéndose de forma extraña. Había algo en el ambiente que le hacía mantenerse alerta. Algo que le hacía reaccionar. Un aroma que conocía y venía del interior del lugar.  
  
Se puso a buscar a Quatre con la mirada, ya debía haber llegado, Quatre era extremadamente puntual. Pero al dejar vagar su vista, pudo notar a alguien sentado en una mesa al centro del lugar.  
  
Que estaba haciendo en Oz?...  
  
Por que al ver a aquel jugador sentado solo en aquella mesa le hacia sentir extraño? Bajo su vista para ver que tanto leía, "Matemáticas". Por lo visto el coach Zech tenía razón y tenía problemas con esa materia. Que carrera estudiaría el chico que veía semejante autor?  
  
Duo se sintió extraño y bajo un poco el libro para ver hacía la puerta por el borde del mismo. Se sintió nervioso al percatarse que Heero, el nuevo capitán del equipo de oz caminaba directo hacía él.  
  
Por que si hacia escasos minutos volteaba a la puerta con ganas de verlo, ahora que lo veía tenía ganas de correr? Le reclamaría por estar en una biblioteca que no pertenece a su universidad? No, eso lo dudaba. Quizá no iba con él, si no, con alguien más. Así que decidió ignorar el echo de que su corazón parecía salirse del pecho y tratar de concentrarse en las malditas formulas.  
  
-- Estudiar ese libro no te ayudara mucho a pasar algún examen - escucho Duo a sus espaldas sintiéndose aun más nervioso que antes.  
  
Al escuchar la voz que apenas el día anterior le demandara su nombre, sintió como un cosquilleo comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda. Como el sonrojo al verle de lejos se incrementaba al sentirlo ahora tan cerca. Volteo para verlo y se topo de lleno con el mar cobalto de su mirada. Por que ese jugador le observaba tan detenidamente? Por que su sola mirada le provocaba sensaciones extrañas?  
  
Heero se vio de pronto sumergido en el azul violeta de los ojos del mariscal de colmillo blanco. No entendía aun que fuerza invisible le había guiado hasta esa mesa donde él parecía estar concentrado en su libro de matemáticas, olvidándose de su cita con Quatre.  
  
-- Ho.. Hola Heero! - dijo Duo con la más amplia de sus sonrisas un tanto nervioso.  
  
-- Hn - dijo Heero recuperando su forma de actuar fría.  
  
-- No sabía que estarías por aquí - dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación.  
  
-- Y por que no habría de estarlo, esta es la biblioteca de Oz. - Duo se sintió molesto por aquellas palabras del jugador, parecía reclamarle por estar allí. Que habría esperado, todos los rico eran iguales.  
  
-- Que yo sepa este es un país libre y puedo ir a donde quiera. Mientras este lugar no cobre por entrar, puedo venir a almorzar si ese es mi gusto - dijo Duo de forma sarcástica bajando su vista hasta el libro que leía.  
  
Heero volteo a verlo de nuevo, por que Duo le había dicho aquellas palabras atacándolo sin razón alguna? Y más aun, por que se empeñaba en seguir allí?. Lo que debía hacer era buscar a Quatre y salir dejándolo con lo que hacía. Que le importaba si pasaba o no una materia? Si reprobaba y eso le evitaba jugar, mejor para él no?  
  
-- Claro que es un país libre y claro que puedes ir a cualquier parte. Y mientras el aroma de lo que traigas no llegue a los demás, no veo por que no pudieras traer aquí tu almuerzo. - Duo levanto la mirada al escuchar lo que parecía ser una respuesta sarcástica a su comentario. Por que seguía allí?, ahora solo quería quedarse solo y concentrase en sus estudios. Pero no se quedaría con su comentario.  
  
-- Y apenas te das cuenta? - dijo Duo  
  
-- De que?  
  
-- De que este es un país libre?  
  
Un "Ssshhh" se levanto en todo la biblioteca. Duo había levantado de más la voz y lo estaban callando. No podía evitar el sentirse ahora mas incomodo que antes con Heero mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-- Por que mejor no salimos a discutir a otra parte? - dijo Heero tomando a Duo por el brazo.  
  
-- Auch!! - dijo Duo sin darse cuenta soltándose bruscamente y notando la mirada extrañada que Heero dirigía hacía su cuello.  
  
-- Yo te hice eso? - dijo Heero viendo las marcas moradas que se extendían por toda la piel de su cuello y que seguramente llegaban hasta su brazo.  
  
Duo se quedo perdido en el mar azul de sus ojos, que podía decirle? Cuando le dijera que no, le preguntaría más, que donde se los había hecho? o si ya los tenía antes del juego?. Pero que podía contestarle? No sabía que responder a esa pregunta.  
  
-- No - fue lo único que dijo bajando la vista para evitar verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Te peleaste después del juego? - pregunto Heero.  
  
-- No - volvió a decir Duo.  
  
-- Entonces por que tienes esos moretones? Si no es a causa del juego de ayer y no te peleaste, quien te los hizo? o como te los hiciste? - reclamo Heero viendo la seriedad del jugador.  
  
-- No preguntes, quieres Heero? - dijo Duo volteando a verlo a los ojos.  
  
Desde que había conocido al mariscal de campo, desde aquella vez en la parada del autobús, había visto una mirada de felicidad en su rostro. Incluso el día de ayer, ese jugador se veía contento, pero por que ahora sus ojos mostraban una huella de dolor? Quien le había causado esas heridas en el cuello? Tendría mas en el resto de su cuerpo?  
  
-- Ven ahora mismo conmigo - demando Heero jalando a Duo por la manga de la playera, no quería volver a lastimarlo.  
  
-- Espera, a donde me llevas? - dijo Duo comenzando a seguirlo, no quería dar un espectáculo en la biblioteca de Oz.  
  
Heero había cargado con los libros de Duo y lo llevaba al baño de caballeros de la biblioteca. Si se quejaba por los golpes, aun debería estar dañado. Como es que su familia no se había dado cuenta de ello?  
  
Heero deposito las cosas en el lavabo del baño y se quedo observando a Duo de forma detenida. Tenía buena altura, eso ya lo había notado, quizá era un poco mas bajo que él, pero solo un poco. Era delgado, lo suficiente para darle velocidad si quería correr. Los músculos de sus brazos los tenía bien definidos, señal de que los entrenaba mucho.  
  
-- Que sucede? - pregunto Duo nervioso al ver el escrutinio que hacía el jugador de oz sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-- Quítate la playera - dijo Heero serio.  
  
Duo se sintió aun más nervioso. Quitarse la playera?, por que, para que? No entendía la demanda del de los ojos cobalto.  
  
-- No, por que debería hacerlo? - dijo Duo nervioso.  
  
-- Quiero vero esos golpes - dijo Heero acercándose al cuello de Duo.  
  
Duo solo cerro los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca de él. No se animaba a moverse.  
  
- Estos no son típicamente los golpes que aparecen después de un juego - dijo Heero dejando deslizar su dedo índice por la blanca piel, ahora un tanto amoratada, del mariscal.  
  
Duo dio un paso atrás viendo fijamente al jugador de oz. No sabía lo que le estaba haciendo con ese ligero roce. Por que al deslizar su dedo por su cuello su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Por que había apretado sus labios para evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta.  
  
-- No, no lo son - dijo Duo molesto - y no tienes ningún derecho a tratar de averiguar de donde aparecieron.  
  
Duo tomo sus cosas del lavabo y salió del baño con paso apresurado. Heero lo observo extrañado. Por que se había puesto así al tratar de saber de donde eran esos golpes?  
  
Salió tras de él, quería saber más de ese mariscal de campo. Por que necesitaba saber más de él? Que extraña sensación le había invadido y le había hecho tocar su piel?... y se sentía tan bien al tacto...  
  
-- Duo, espera - dijo Heero tratando de que Duo se detuviera, regresaba de nuevo a la parte principal de la biblioteca.  
  
-- Heero que bueno verte! - dijo una voz femenina emocionada.  
  
Duo volteo en el momento en que una chica rubia detenía a Heero abrazándolo por el cuello. Sin poder evitarlo le dio la espalda sintiéndose extraño, dolido al ver aquella imagen. Siguió su camino, pero esta vez paso de largo la entrada a la biblioteca. Se le habían ido las ganas de estudiar.  
  
-- Como lo pensaba... tiene novia - dijo en voz baja, saliendo del campus de Oz y corriendo para alejarse lo más que podía del lugar.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	3. Debes Jugar

Juego por un beso  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
DEBES JUGAR  
  
Por que desde aquella mañana en la biblioteca de Oz no dejaba de pensar en aquel jugador? Sabía que en su mente solo debería de existir el examen que tenía que pasar, pero cada vez que veía el libro de matemáticas no podía evitar recordar la forma en la que Heero le había llevado hasta el baño y con sus dedos había recorrido su cuello. No podía evitar el sentir como un sonrojo recorría su rostro tan solo al recordarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar que a su memoria regresara la imagen de aquella rubia, rubia que había visto en alguna parte, colgada de su cuello.  
  
Balanceaba el lápiz entre sus dedos, con la barbilla apoyada entre sus manos, cuando debería estar contestando su examen. Pero no lograba concentrarse, sabía que tenía que aprobar si quería jugar el día siguiente contra la Universidad de Rocquefeller, los campeones del año pasado. Pero en su cabeza solo existía la imagen del jugador de Oz...  
  
El coach Zech le había dado la oportunidad de faltar a los entrenamientos para que presentara ese examen. Pero sabía que no lo haría siempre, si seguía sacando tan bajas calificaciones como hasta ahora, sabía que no solo no jugaría los siguientes partidos, no jugaría ningún otro. Ya que los jugadores de Football tenían que tener todas sus materias aprobadas y en primera oportunidad, no importaba que fueran con 70's, lo importante era que estuvieran aprobadas.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell!! - una voz femenina lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Y alzo la vista para ver delante de él a una joven mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro corto.  
  
-- Profesora Noin?  
  
-- Si tiene tiempo de distraerse viendo por la ventana, eso quiere decir que ya termino su examen. Así que entréguemelo - Duo bajo la vista para ver que la mitad del examen aun se encontraba en blanco.  
  
-- No maestra Noin, aun no termino - dijo Duo nervioso.  
  
-- Lo que no hizo en dos horas no lo hará en los cinco minutos que faltan para que termine el examen. Así que entréguemelo ahora - volvió a repetir esta vez extendiendo la mano para que Duo le entregara el examen.  
  
Duo tomo las hojas del examen resignado, la maestra tenía razón. Había estado demasiado tiempo distraído con sus pensamientos que no había resuelto todo. Sabía que no tenía caso retenerlo, solo quedaba esperar a que la profesora lo revisara y si de nuevo sacaba un 68, rogarle por los dos puntos extras como la vez anterior y jugar contra Rocquefeller al siguiente día.  
  
-- Bien Duo, ahora mismo me pondré a revisar tu examen.  
  
La profesora Noin camino de nuevo hasta el escritorio con el resto de los exámenes en la mano. Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo, menos él. No sabía si era una suerte o una desgracia que la profesora Noin y el coach Zech fueran amigos desde la universidad. La profesora Noin revisaba primero el examen de Duo para saber si jugaba o no el viernes. Y ese resultado se lo daba directamente a Zech.  
  
Duo volvió a concentrase en la nada viendo por la ventana. Mientras la profesora revisaba los aciertos y errores en el examen del trenzado.  
  
  
  
Hilde caminaba por el pasillo de la Universidad de Literatura con la cara apesadumbrada. Aun no entendía por que la maestra le había asignado a semejante compañero de equipo!. Hubiera preferido hacer el trabajo sola que tener a ese patán cerca de ella, y ahora tenía que aguantar su compañía por el resto del semestre...  
  
-- Insisto en que vayamos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo que entregaremos el Lunes.  
  
Los ojos azules de Hilde se clavaron en los ojos oscuros de su compañero con furia.  
  
-- Olvídalo Wufei!!, si no quieres estar en la biblioteca o en mi casa, entonces tu haz tu parte y yo la mía. Así evitamos tener que vernos las caras... - dijo parándose delante del chino y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura.  
  
-- La maestra se dará cuenta si hacemos el trabajo de forma separada, no escribimos de la misma forma... - dijo tranquilamente el chino.  
  
-- Por supuesto, yo no tengo mala ortografía... - Wufei sonrió ante lo dicho por la morena.  
  
-- Precisamente por eso serás quien lo teclee - dijo mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
-- Quee!, yo no haré todo el trabajo, no soy tu secretaría!  
  
-- Te quejas de mi ortografía, si tu lo tecleas te aseguras de que este bien escrito.  
  
-- Eres un pesado!, no te soporto! - dijo Hilde dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.  
  
-- Yo también te quiero - respondió Wufei con sarcasmo siguiendo a Hilde, quien solo le observo de reojo molesta.  
  
-- No se como sobreviviremos este semestre sin matarnos uno al otro - murmuro.  
  
  
  
Un auto convertible rosa se estaciono frente a la Universidad de Ciencias. Una chica de anteojos oscuros tomo sus cosas del asiento del copiloto y se puso a marcar un numero en su celular, mientras con la vista recorría los pasillos de la universidad de Oz, sabía que la persona a la que buscaba debería estar por allí, solo se aseguraba de que aun no hubiera salido.  
  
El teléfono sonaba por cuarta ocasión sin que aun se obtuviera respuesta.  
  
-- Vamos Dorothy, contesta! - dijo la chica para si misma exasperada por la espera aun sentada en su auto.  
  
Una chica de ojos celestes miraba con renuencia el identificador de llamadas, sabía quien era y no quería contestarle, pero solo a ella se le había ocurrido dejar encendido el celular. Por suerte lo había puesto en vibrador y así evitaba que el maestro se diera cuenta de que sonaba.  
  
Tomo con fastidio el aparato y dejo caer su pluma, al mismo tiempo en que se agachaba para recogerla, contestaba el celular.  
  
-- Relena!, aun estoy en clases, sabes que no debes interrumpirme cuando aun no salgo...  
  
-- Solo contéstame algo... Heero también esta en clases?  
  
-- Si, si, aun esta aquí. Por que?  
  
-- Solo eso quería saber, adiós.  
  
Relena cerro el celular, quería ver a Heero y atraparlo, pensaba que él solo se estaba haciendo el difícil con ella y eso le gustaba más. El viernes se le había perdido entre la gente de la fiesta y el sábado que le había visto en la biblioteca de Oz, gracias a Dorothy, se había aprovechado de que estaba distraído para abrazarlo. Pero no supo por que él solo le había mirado de forma fría y había separado sus brazos de su cuello para salir corriendo. Por más intentos que había hecho por llamarlo, él la había ignorado. O quizá no la había escuchado.  
  
Durante los entrenamientos en el campo de football, siempre trataba de llamar su atención, pero él parecía no verla. Por que las cosas que con otros funcionaban, no funcionaban con él?  
  
No le gustaba andar persiguiendo a los chicos, pero con este tendría que hacerlo, ya que el parecía no verla. Ahora solo tendría que esperar unos minutos para verlo aparecer por los pasillos principales.  
  
Aun estaba pensando que decirle, cuando la inconfundible figura de Heero apareció ante su vista. Se dio prisa en aventar sus lentes al asiento del copiloto y bajar del auto para ir a su encuentro.  
  
-- Hola Heero! - dijo alegremente deteniéndose delante de él con la más amplia de las sonrisas, pero Heero paso por su lado sin ni siquiera verla. Eso le molesto - Heero! - entonces Heero volteo solo de reojo a verla.  
  
-- Ah, Relena, que quieres? - dijo de forma fría quedando delante de ella.  
  
-- Yo solo... he... - no había tenido tiempo de pensar en que decirle - se que vas a entrenar ahora, quieres que te lleve? Tengo aquí estacionado mi auto nuevo - dijo sonriendo ampliamente y señalando su convertible rosa.  
  
Heero volteo a su espalda viendo el enorme estadio que estaba solo al cruzar el estacionamiento de su universidad sin prestar atención al auto que señalaba Relena. Realmente no necesitaba que nadie lo llevara, además el entrenamiento era hasta las siete de la noche, por ser el juego del siguiente día a las dos de la tarde. A caso esa niña no lo sabía?  
  
Relena sonrió nerviosa, como se le había ocurrido decirle que lo llevaba al estadio, estando solo a unos pasos de allí?, además se le había olvidado que el entrenamiento había cambiado de horario.  
  
El sonido de un claxon los distrajo del tenso silenció que se había formado entre ellos.  
  
-- Heero!, Hey Heero!, necesito hablar contigo - Heero volteo para ver a Quatre en su auto y se dio la vuelta ignorando a Relena.  
  
La mirada de Relena centello con furia al ver como Heero se alejaba de ella para subirse al auto de Quatre. Por que Heero no se fijaba en ella?, sabía que era Bonita, además era rica y Heero solo se sostenía con una beca. Cualquier chico en su lugar se sentiría dichoso de que ella se interesará en él. Pero ya sabía por Dorothy que Heero no era como los demás chicos con los que había salido y eso le encantaba.  
  
-- Te atrapare Heero - murmuro para si misma - de una forma o de otra te atrapare.  
  
  
  
No podía creer lo que había pasado... por que le había pasado eso a él? Por que?...  
  
Después de haberse pasado casi toda la semana estudiando para el examen, cuando debió estar concentrado en contestarlo, se la había pasado pensando en ese jugador de Oz y ahora, debido a su distracción había reprobado el examen.  
  
Por más que le había suplicado a la maestra por que lo pasara, eran demasiados los puntos que necesitaba para aprobar. Si le hubiesen faltado de dos a cinco puntos, la profesora Noin se los hubiera dado, pero no. Tuvo que haber reprobado con 45!! Y ahora ya no jugaría contra Rocquefeller. Si por lo menos hubiera reprobado cuando le tocara jugar contra Victoria. Sabía que contra ese equipo, cualquiera ganaba. Pero Rocquefeller!!, el campeón!!, contra ese equipo si lo necesitaban y no iba a estar.  
  
Caminaba de forma desanimada rumbo a la parada del autobús. Seguramente Trowa lo iba a regañar por haber reprobado, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Solo ponerse a estudiar para el siguiente examen y pasar, si no, no jugaría contra Oz, el partido que si contaba, ya que el anterior solo había sido amistoso.  
  
Unos ojos azul cobalto se clavaron sobre la figura esbelta que caminaba del otro lado de la calle. Su cabello castaño, atado en una trenza, se movía graciosamente conforme sus pasos.  
  
Pero por que se veía triste? Por que caminaba de forma pausada? Desde cuando le interesaba saber de ese jugador? Desde cuando le preocupaba saber por que razón estaba triste?  
  
Agito su cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías cuando se percato que Quatre se orillaba a un lado de la calle por donde Duo caminaba.  
  
-- Hola Duo! - dijo Quatre, haciendo que el trenzado volteara a verlo.  
  
Los ojos violetas de Duo se clavaron en los cobaltos de Heero con sorpresa. Justo el causante de que reprobara... pensó en ese momento.  
  
Heero se extraño de que Quatre conociera al mariscal de campo del equipo rival. Por que lo conocía?, de donde lo conocía? Por que Duo le sonreía?  
  
-- Hola Quatre!, Que tal Heero! - dijo dirigiendo su vista del rubio al moreno.  
  
-- Quieres que te llevemos? - preguntó Quatre sonriendo.  
  
-- En verdad? - dijo Duo emocionado - no quiero que te molestes!  
  
-- No es ninguna molestia Duo, sube!  
  
Duo tomo su mochila y la lanzo al asiento trasero para después brincar a la parte de atrás del auto también.  
  
-- Que envidia les dará a mis amigos al verme en un auto como el tuyo! - dijo Duo sonriendo, Quatre solo sonrió.  
  
-- Tu me dirás por donde Duo.  
  
-- Claro Quatre, da vuelta en la siguiente avenida y cuando llegues al super volteas a la izquierda.  
  
-- No vives tan lejos de casa de Heero.  
  
-- Ah no? - dijo Duo viendo al serio jugador de Oz, que desde que había subido no había dicho ninguna palabra - Tu vives por aquí Heero? - pero Heero solo asintió sin decir nada.  
  
Duo hablaba animadamente con Quatre, mientras Heero se limitaba solo a observar, aparentemente a la nada. La mirada color Aqua de Quatre observaba de forma atenta por el espejo retrovisor, que a pesar de que Duo parecía platicar animadamente con él, todo el tiempo veía el perfil del jugador que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto de forma callada.  
  
Heero observaba el espejo lateral del auto, la imagen del trenzado se reflejaba de forma perfecta. Parecía que la tristeza que poco antes había visto en él había desaparecido al encontrarse con Quatre. Pero por que le molestaba el pensar que era por Quatre por el que él jugador de Colmillo Blanco se mostraba ahora animado?  
  
-- Por que quieres que te dejemos en esta parte Duo? - pregunto Quatre cuando Duo le pidió que lo dejaran en la parte trasera de su casa.  
  
-- Entrare por el patio trasero, no hay problema Quatre, así no tendrás que dar la vuelta.  
  
-- No es ningún problema.  
  
-- En verdad no te molestes Quatre - la realidad era que no quería que alguien le dijera a su padre que dos chicos lo habían llevado a su casa en auto y no en cualquier auto; en un deportivo rojo; pero no pensaba decírselos.  
  
-- Esta bien Duo, será como tu quieras.  
  
-- Bueno chicos, esta es su casa, cuando gusten pueden venir a visitarme - dijo Duo saltando del auto y tomando su pesada mochila negra del asiento trasero, pero se animo a aclarar - claro que mientras sea antes de las seis - dijo riendo y cerrándoles un ojo.  
  
-- Muchas gracias Duo! - dijo Quatre sonriendo, mientras Heero solo se limitaba a verlo.  
  
-- Un gusto platicar con ustedes, eres muy platicador Heero - dijo de forma sarcástica, mientras Quatre comenzó a reír - mucha suerte en el juego contra Victoria mañana - dijo Duo levantando la mano para despedirse.  
  
-- Lo mismo para ustedes contra Rocquefeller - dijo Quatre comenzando a poner el auto en marcha.  
  
-- Gracias!!!! - grito Duo mientras veía como el auto se alejaba y veía como Heero giraba su rostro para verlo por última vez - en verdad gracias, que lo van a necesitar...  
  
  
  
Duo abrió la puertecita trasera de la cerca de madera para entrar al patio. Seguramente Hilde ya había llegado de clases y estaría sentada en la sala viendo su novela y no quería que le viera llegar. Se sentía apesadumbrado por haber reprobado y más al saber que no podría jugar al siguiente día. No, no estaba con ánimos de ver a nadie... a pesar de que se había mostrado contento y juguetón con Quatre y con Heero, la verdad es que se sentía profundamente desanimado.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se topo de lleno con dos personas que no esperaba ver.  
  
-- Pon lo que te dije!!, las cosas sucedieron así y no de la forma en que tu lo narras - dijo la chica.  
  
-- Todo eso es una mentira, si solo vamos a poner un resumen de estos libros, pues solo deberíamos copiar. Yo te estoy comentando lo que vi en la televisión y lo que leí en los periódicos - comento el chico en tono fastidiado.  
  
-- No tenemos nada con que sustentar tu historia! Y si la maestra pregunta por Bibliografía que le diremos? - cuestiono la chica.  
  
-- Que yo soy la bibliografía - dijo Riendo.  
  
-- Wufei!!! Eres un fastidio!!!  
  
-- Y tu eres un amor Schbeiker? - cuestiono el chino.  
  
-- Ejem, ejem, espero no interrumpir nada...  
  
Ambos voltearon para ver en la puerta de la cocina a Duo, que les observaba divertido. Parecía que había presenciado parte de su pelea.  
  
-- Duo!!!, que bueno que llegaste, si no, mira, soy capas de usar este cuchillo para acabar con tu amigo - dijo Hilde agarrando un cuchillo de cocina.  
  
-- Y yo era capas de ahogarla en el lava vajillas - dijo Wufei viendo a Duo que les sonreía.  
  
-- Veo que se siguen llevando igual de bien - dijo Duo riendo mientras dejaba su mochila sobre una silla de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
-- Y ahora por que están los dos aquí? Y haciendo tarea - dijo viendo la pila de libros que había sobre la mesa - pensé que el día que se juntaran a hacer algo, era por que la tierra estaba a punto de estallar.  
  
-- Y debe estarlo... - dijo Hilde - nos hemos estado gritando desde que llegamos.  
  
-- Como me fui a perder eso... - dijo Duo riendo.  
  
-- Es en serio Maxwell, tu hermana es una molestia - se quejo Wufei.  
  
-- Y tu eres un patán!!! - grito Hilde  
  
-- Por que soy un patán?, por que no dejo que todo sea como tu quieres?? - cuestiono Wufei.  
  
-- Si, digo, no, bueno si - dijo Hilde nerviosa.  
  
-- Bueno chicos, me encantaría quedarme a ver el espectáculo, pero tengo que estudiar - dijo Duo levantándose y tomando su mochila.  
  
-- Por cierto Maxwell, como te fue en tu examen? Pasaste?  
  
Duo aun de espaldas a Wufei abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pensó haberse salvado de responder por el examen, pero se había equivocado.  
  
-- No - fue la única respuesta que dio y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina para entrar a su cuarto.  
  
-- Duo... - dijo Hilde parándose para tratar de consolar a su hermano, sabía lo que significaba reprobar un examen. No iba a jugar.  
  
-- Espera, yo iré - dijo Wufei deteniendo a Hilde por un brazo y parándose para dirigirse al cuarto de Duo.  
  
Duo estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Por que había reprobado?  
  
Wufei toco la puerta del cuarto de Duo y abrió entrando en ella.  
  
-- No te han dicho que esperes a que te dejen pasar? - cuestiono Duo sin levantar la mirada, viendo los tenis de su amigo.  
  
-- Si, pero nunca les hago caso - dijo Wufei deteniéndose en el marco viendo al trenzado apesadumbrado - en verdad reprobaste? - pregunto. Duo no levanto la mirada y solo asintió - por mucho? - Duo volvió a asentir - no suplicaste por puntos como en el examen pasado? - pero Duo volvió a asentir sin decir nada - Uh! - dijo Wufei comenzando a preocuparse de que el trenzado no hablara.  
  
-- Hice todo y nada funciono, solo me falto sobornarla.  
  
-- Quizá hubiera funcionada - dijo Wufei viendo al trenzado.  
  
-- Y con que la iba a sobornar? Con un sándwich de jamón y queso que llevaba en mi mochila? Por que dinero no tengo.  
  
-- Quizá si le robabas a tu hermana unas bragas y se las regalabas? - Duo levanto la vista sorprendido por lo que dijo Wufei - era una broma, una broma! - dijo levantando las manos el chino para defenderse.  
  
-- Te escuche maldito pervertido!!! - grito Hilde desde la cocina, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, mientras Duo soltaba la carcajada al ver la cara roja del chino.  
  
-- Por lo menos te reíste, ya me tenías preocupado de que no dijeras nada.  
  
-- Gracias amigo Wu, por preocuparte por mi - dijo Duo levantándose para abrazar a Wufei, pero Wufei lo empujo.  
  
-- No se te ocurra repetirlo! - Duo volvió a reír.  
  
-- Protegeré tu imagen fría - dijo Duo riendo - pero se que debajo de esa mascara de hielo, existe un corazón de chocolate.  
  
-- Cállate Maxwell! - Duo volvió a reír.  
  
-- Quiero pedirte un favor - le dijo Duo serio a Wufei.  
  
-- Cual?  
  
-- Puedes avisarle a Trowa?  
  
-- Quee?, Claro que no!, que sea a ti a quien le reviente el tímpano cuando te grite por el teléfono.  
  
-- Esta bien...- dijo Duo resignado tomando el teléfono y tomando aire para aguantar el regaño de Trowa.  
  
  
  
Quatre giro su vista para ver a Heero, desde que habían dejado a Duo en su casa había permanecido serio, sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
  
Intuía que el motivo de su seriedad era Duo, había podido notar que Heero se la había pasado viéndolo por el espejo lateral de su lado y Duo por su parte había hecho los mismo mientras platicaba con él.  
  
Pero si Heero no quería hablar del asunto, él no insistiría en ello. Normalmente Heero era serio y reservado, si él no estaba listo para hablar, no lo presionaría para hacerlo. Por el momento él tenía sus propios cuestionamientos y necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor que con Heero. Sabía que era bueno escuchando y lo poco que hablaba le había servido en alguna ocasión.  
  
-- Heero puedo preguntarte algo? - cuestiono Quatre viendo a Heero. Heero volteo a verlo sin decir nada. - Que opinas de la amistad entre dos jugadores de equipos rivales? Me refiero a que...  
  
-- Lo dices por Duo? - cuestiono Heero sin dejar terminar a Quatre.  
  
-- Por Duo y por...  
  
-- Te gusta Duo? - volvió a interrumpir Heero  
  
Heero sacudió de nuevo su cabeza. Por que había hecho esa pregunta? Y mas importante aun, por que había hecho esa pregunta en un tono de reclamo? Que le estaba pasando con Duo? Que?, a él no le gustaban los hombres, entonces por que?  
  
Quatre sonrió al entender el motivo de molestia de Heero, era por Duo, todo era por Duo. Realmente no parecía haber habido diferencia en que la persona que lo flecho aquella vez no haya sido una chica. Pero Heero lo sabría?  
  
-- No me gusta Duo, me gusta Trowa - dijo Quatre haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo sorprendido.  
  
-- Trowa? El Capitán del equipo de Colmillo Blanco?  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- De donde los conoces? Tanto a Duo como a Trowa.  
  
-- También conozco a Wufei, el chino con quien peleaste en la fiesta de Relena.  
  
-- De donde los conoces? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
-- El día que saliste del auto buscando a la chica misteriosa, ese día salí detrás de ti y choque con Trowa en uno de los pasillos. Me ayudo a no caer y con el estaban Duo y Wufei. En ese entonces ninguno sabíamos que éramos jugadores de equipos rivales.  
  
-- Ya veo.  
  
-- Es Duo Verdad? - cuestiono Quatre a Heero cuando ambos se quedaron callados.  
  
-- Si - dijo Heero viendo al frente.  
  
-- Ese día que choque con Trowa y lo vi, lo supuse, pero no quise decirte nada, por que no estaba seguro y no sabía cual sería tu reacción.  
  
-- Me di cuenta hasta el día del partido, cuando le tumbe el casco. Lo intercepte a la salida y le pregunte si tenía una hermana gemela.  
  
-- Por eso querías hablar conmigo en la fiesta? - Heero solo asintió - Por que no me lo dijiste después?.  
  
-- Que mas da, ya lo sabías - dijo Heero sin darle importancia - Tu le gustas a Trowa? - dijo Heero regresando al tema de Quatre para dejar de hablar de Duo.  
  
-- Creo que él es heterosexual - dijo Quatre apesadumbrado.  
  
-- Pero no estas seguro, él sabe que eres gay? - Quatre negó con la cabeza  
  
-- Crees que debería decirle? - pregunto Quatre.  
  
-- Si, así saldrías de la duda.  
  
-- Pero si no lo es y me rechaza por eso? - dijo Quatre deteniéndose frente al edificó donde vivía Heero.  
  
-- Por lo menos lo intentaste - dijo Heero bajándose del auto.  
  
-- Tienes razón Heero, gracias por escucharme - Heero solo inclino la cabeza y bajo del auto para entrar al edificio.  
  
Quatre tomo el teléfono celular que colgaba de su cinto. Lo abrió y busco en su memoria un numero que recién había agregado.  
  
Allí estaba: Trowa Barton...  
  
A penas el sábado había agregado ese teléfono a la memoria de su celular, cuando tímidamente se lo solicito al capitán del equipo de colmillo blanco. El había sonreído y él mismo había grabado su numero en el celular del rubio.  
  
Selecciono el numero y marco la tecla send para llamarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada. No sabía si estaría en casa, pero lo que pudo platicar con él, el sábado, sus clases eran matutinas, mas había algunas que se retrazaban, ya que a veces los maestros estaban en alguna operación y eso les retrasaba o les cambiaba la clase.  
  
Pudo escuchar como el teléfono sonaba por tercera ocasión, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho una voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-- Hola, Trowa? - dijo Quatre algo nervioso.  
  
-- Si, quien llama? - escucho del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-- Como estas?, soy Quatre, espero no te moleste mi llamada. - dijo preocupado de estar molestando al de los ojos verdes.  
  
-- No claro que no Quatre, no me molesta tu llamada - Quatre sonrió ante las palabras de Trowa.  
  
-- Yo... yo... - dijo Quatre sintiéndose nervioso, no podía decirle a Trowa por teléfono lo que pensaba.  
  
-- ... - Trowa se quedo callado al escuchar el nerviosismo de Quatre.  
  
-- Quería desearte suerte en el juego de mañana.  
  
-- Gracias Quatre, lo mismo para ustedes, aun que se que no lo necesitan. Victoria es el equipo más débil de toda la liga.  
  
-- Lo se - dijo Quatre riendo - también quería saber si el sábado ibas a estudiar o algo por el estilo - dijo nervioso.  
  
-- El sábado?, si, tengo que buscar algo sobre infartos al miocardio...  
  
-- Puedes sacarlo de internet - se apresuro a decir Quatre.  
  
-- Sabes que no tengo - dijo Trowa en un tono burlón.  
  
-- Pero yo te lo puedo prestar. Podemos vernos en Oz como el sábado pasado, sabes que te puedo prestar mi computadora cuanto gustes.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco mucho Quatre, pero no te ira a hacer falta? Dijiste que tus tareas las entregabas por e-mail.  
  
-- No, no me hace falta, te lo aseguro. Te veo el sábado? - dijo Quatre ansioso por verlo.  
  
-- Si, en Oz a las diez am? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
-- Si, perfecto. Entonces te veo el sábado - dijo Quatre feliz de que Trowa haya aceptado verlo, aun que solo para hacer una tarea.  
  
-- Si, hasta el sábado.  
  
  
  
Trowa colgó el teléfono sintiéndose extraño. Primero Duo le llamó avisándole que había reprobado y por lo mismo no podría jugar contra Rocquefeller. Le había regañado de una forma dura y le había colgado el teléfono. Y cuando creyó que el trenzado le había vuelto a llamar es Quatre quien le había llamado.  
  
-- Por poco no le contesto... - murmuro Trowa viendo aun el aparato - Por que me siento tan extraño aun cuando he estado hablando por teléfono y no en persona con él?.  
  
-- Esta alguien contigo Trowa? - escucho una voz femenina que se acercaba.  
  
Trowa esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver a la mujer que entraba en la sala totalmente vestida de blanco, quitándose el pequeño gorro de enfermera que aun adornaba su cabeza.  
  
-- No Catherine, no hay nadie más conmigo  
  
La chica sonrió al verlo y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-- Como escuche que hablabas, pensé que había alguien contigo... o es que estabas hablando solo? - dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
-- Estaba hablando por teléfono con un amigo.  
  
-- Con cual de tus únicos dos amigos Trowa? - cuestiono la chica sonriendo.  
  
-- Uno que no conoces...  
  
-- Uno nuevo? Eso si es sorpresa - dijo la chica riendo dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras Trowa la seguía - Sabes Trowa, no entiendo por que tu siendo tan guapo, tan simpático y tan bueno, no tienes mas que dos amigos?. Bueno, ahora tres amigos. - Trowa solo se encogió de hombros - Será por que eres muy serio? Por que no hablas más hermano?  
  
-- No tengo nada que decir - dijo Trowa saliendo de la cocina para poner la mesa.  
  
-- Claro que tienes mucho que decir!! - grito Catherine a su hermano.  
  
Quizá era cierto, pero nunca había conocido a nadie con quien le interesara hablar. Todos eran aburridos, a excepción de Duo y Wufei. Duo era divertido, y fue al primero que conoció cuando llego al país, el primero que le tendió la mano y desde entonces no se habían separado y se habían convertido en los mejores amigos...  
  
//***//  
  
Aquella mañana estaba lloviendo y corría un viento ligeramente frío. Se había sentido asustado al estar en una nueva escuela, un año más abajo del grado en el que debía estar, con niños que hablaban de una forma extraña, no sabía que tanto le estaban diciendo. Y al no responderles, todos lo excluían de sus juegos considerándolo tonto o retrazado.  
  
Uno de aquellos niños constantemente le empujaba llamándolo de una forma que no entendía, pero que intuía debía ser un insulto. Nunca le había dicho nada y se limitaba solo a observarle de forma fría.  
  
Después de unas semanas de estar en aquella escuela, en una esquina del salón vio a un niño relativamente nuevo. Sabía que estaba en su misma clase, pero era uno de los que mas hablaba y de los que más reía. Ese día lo vio llorando en un rincón y él niño que siempre solía molestarlo, ahora se dirigía a ese niño de cabellos castaños largos con la firme intención de molestarlo.  
  
Sin saber por que, se levanto del pequeño banco en que siempre permanecía y se atravesó al paso del niño grande como le decían todos. El otro niño había intentado empujarlo, pero por primera vez le había respondido algo. Había usado la misma palabra que el le dirigía y le había dado un fuerte empujón lanzándolo al suelo. El niño grande había llorado y desde entonces no volvió a molestarlo.  
  
-- Hola, me llamo Duo y tu como te llamas? - pregunto Duo con lagrimas en los ojos acercándose al niño que le había salvado del niño grande.  
  
Pero el niño de ojos esmeraldas le veía sin entender, sin decir nada.  
  
-- Me llamo Duo y tu? - volvió a repetir. Pero de nuevo el otro niño se quedo en silencio - se que puedes hablar te escuche diciéndole idiota al niño grande. Por que no me dices tu nombre? - pero de Nuevo el niño no decía nada - no me entiendes?  
  
-- Trowa - dijo el niño de los ojos verdes.  
  
-- Te llamas Trowa, ya es algo! - dijo sonriendo Duo - creo que no me entiendes, yo te voy a enseñar a hablar.  
  
Y desde ese día en el colegio, Duo se había encargado de enseñarle todo sobre el idioma. En pocos meses ya podía comunicarse relativamente bien con Duo. Y desde entonces, los dos se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, sus primeros días en el colegio le habían marcado para siempre. Seguía siendo el mismo chico serio que había ingresado al kindergarten. Solo hablaba cuando lo consideraba necesario.  
  
//***//  
  
-- Si con nadie había hablado tanto, por que con Quatre si? - pensó detenidamente mientras seguía poniendo la mesa.  
  
  
  
Tal como todos esperaban, el partido del siguiente día contra Victoria había sido ganado por Oz por un marcador aplastante. Nadie parecía haberse cansado, nadie de Oz, por que los de Victoria habían terminado muertos.  
  
Treize los había felicitado por su buen trabajo, pero no dejo pasar la oportunidad para recalcarles que el siguiente partido no sería nada fácil y no deberían perderlo. Si ya habían perdido en un juego amistoso, esta vez no debían perder. Que consideraran haber jugado contra Victoria como una practica, pero que no se confiaran con Colmillo Blanco, ya les había dado una enorme sorpresa al ganarles en el amistoso.  
  
-- Me gustaría ir al partido de Rocqueller contra Colmillo Blanco - dijo Quatre a Heero mientras entraban a los vestidores - no te gustaría ir a ese partido? Es a las siete y hay tiempo suficiente para llegar.  
  
-- No - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Me gustaría ver jugar a Trowa, aun que lo veré el sábado, pero no me molestaría verlo antes en el juego - dijo Quatre sonriendo mientras se quitaba el uniforme - también serviría para ver como esta Rocquefeller. Aun que tengo que terminar una tarea y no puedo ir.  
  
-- A mi no me interesa ni ver a Colmillo Blanco ni a Rocquefeller - dijo Heero de forma fría, Quatre solo lo miro de forma extrañada.  
  
Heero salió rápidamente de los vestidores sin esperar a Quatre. Por que Quatre se empeñaba en que fueran al partido? Por que no podía sacar de su cabeza a ese mariscal de campo?  
  
-- Quieres que te lleve Heero? - escucho la voz de una mujer que lo distrajo.  
  
-- No gracias - dijo pasando por enfrente de la rubia sin ni siquiera mirarla.  
  
-- Heero espera! - dijo Relena tomándolo por el brazo.  
  
-- Se te ofrece algo?  
  
-- Quiero salir contigo, el sábado - dijo segura, acariciando el brazo de Heero con sus largos dedos. Heero soltó su brazo ante el contacto.  
  
-- No tengo tiempo Relena, tengo mucha tarea - dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo a toda prisa.  
  
-- Las cosas van lentas, pero van a resultar - dijo Relena viendo como Heero corría para abordar el autobús que acababa de pararse frente al estadio.  
  
  
  
Por que estaba allí? Por que diablos se había presentado en el campo de Rocquefeller a ver ese partido?  
  
Estaba sentado en la parte más alta de las gradas, viendo como Rocquefeller le daban una paliza a Colmillo Blanco. Definitivamente Duo les hacía falta. El mariscal de campo que habían puesto en su lugar se estaba dedicando a entregar el balón a los del equipo contrario. No se sabía para quien estaba jugando? Si para Rocquefeller o para su propio equipo.  
  
La defensiva actuaba bien, debía reconocerlo, pero la ofensiva no estaba logrando nada. Por lo que el partido iba abajo por demasiados puntos. Si Duo llegara en esos momentos, ya nada podría hacer para ganarle al aun equipo campeón.  
  
-- Donde estas Duo? - se pregunto en voz alta al ver como por quinta ocasión el mariscal de Campo de Colmillo Blanco, perdía el balón y lo capturaba la gente de Rocquefeller.  
  
No podría considerar que su propio equipo había tenido suerte o había sido mejor. El equipo de Victoria era muy débil y eso todos lo sabían. Así que la aplastante victoria sobre ellos no contaba para él. Necesitaba enfrentarse a un buen equipo y sabía que colmillo blanco lo era, pero con Duo en él. Sin Duo, ese equipo era tan o más débil como lo era Victoria.  
  
Unos ojos celestes se fijaron en una persona pensativa en lo alto de las gradas. Quizá su intuición había sido correcta después de todo...  
  
  
  
La noche había llegado mas pronto de lo que esperaba. No había querido estar en el partido solo observando como les iba a sus compañeros. Era mejor estar en casa y no arriesgarse a recibir una tunda por llegar tarde como la semana anterior. Era lo mejor. Por lo menos su papá sabía que estaba en el patio trasero tratando de encestar en el aro la pelota de básquet. Tenía que matar el tiempo en algo, hasta que Trowa o Wufei le llamaran para decirles como les fue o que llegara Hilde del juego.  
  
Una tras otra la maldita pelota rebotaba en el aro y salía rebotando hasta sus manos o lejos de él. No podía controlar la ira que sentía al no encontrarse en el partido y toda la culpa era de ese maldito jugador de Oz que le había distraído del examen.  
  
-- Claro Duo Maxwell! - se repitió a si mismo al darse cuenta de a donde iban sus pensamientos - échale la culpa a otros de lo que solo tu causaste - dijo mientras rebotaba de nuevo la pelota para tratar de lanzarla al aro - Esa persona no tiene la culpa de que tu no dejes de pensar en ella.  
  
Duo lanzó la pelota por enésima vez al aro y por enésima vez reboto fuera de el lanzando la pelota detrás de los árboles del patio de su casa.  
  
Miro al suelo apesadumbrado, de la ira había pasado a la tristeza. Por que no dejaba de pensar en él? Que tenían esos ojos fríos que lo tenían atrapado? Pero no solo sus ojos lo habían cautivado, aun que fue en lo primero que se fijo. Ese jugador tenían un cuerpo excepcional, atlético; la voz varonil y serena, fría, pero hermosa; había un aura de misterio en él y parecía tener siempre la situación bajo control. No por nada era el capitán del equipo de Oz.  
  
La pelota de basketball voló por detrás suyo y cayó en el aro en un tiro limpio.  
  
Duo volteo a ver quien había lanzado la pelota a sus espaldas, no podían ser sus amigos, por que ellos estarían recién saliendo del partido contra Roquefeller y no podía ser Hilde por el mimo motivo.  
  
Al darse la vuelta se topo de lleno con unos ojos azul cobalto que le miraban fríamente. Sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado, y como la boca se le secaba. Que estaba haciendo Heero Yuy en su patio trasero? En las horas en las que su papá estaba en casa? Si su padre lo llegaba a ver, esta sería la peor paliza que le diera desde aquella vez.  
  
Heero clavo su vista en los ojos violetas del trenzado y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del jugador. Usaba una playera de manga corta, a pesar de que hacía algo de frío, pero eso parecía no afectarle al trenzado. La piel lucía blanca bajo las luces del patio, no se notaba ningún moretón en los brazos o cuello. Al parecer no había vuelto a pelear, o los golpes del partido anterior ya habían quedado borrados.  
  
-- Q.. que... que haces aquí? - pregunto de forma nerviosa Duo al ver la mirada que Heero le dirigía.  
  
-- No seguiste mi consejo y reprobaste - Afirmo Heero acercándose un poco a él.  
  
-- S... si. Como lo sabes? - dijo nervioso.  
  
-- Perdiste...  
  
-- Como que perdí? - dijo Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Tu equipo perdió contra Rocquefeller por que no estuviste en el partido.  
  
-- Y tu como lo sabes?  
  
-- No puedo permitir que vuelvas a reprobar - dijo Heero sin contestar la pregunta de Duo.  
  
-- Entonces desaparece de mi cabeza - pensó Duo dándole la espalda - Y que piensas hacer? Sobornar a la maestra para que me pase? Por que te diré que mis amigos ya habían pensado en eso, solo que dudamos que funcione...  
  
-- Voy a ayudarte con la materia...  
  
-- Que? - dijo Duo volteando para verlo, no parecía bromear.  
  
-- Tu equipo y mi equipo se enfrentan la próxima semana. No quiero ventajas de ningún tipo y eso te incluye.  
  
-- Vas a ayudarme a estudiar matemáticas? - cuestiono Duo dudoso.  
  
-- Si - contesto de forma fría.  
  
-- Por que haría semejante cosa? Solo por mi linda cara?  
  
-- Ya te lo dije, necesito que juegues en ese partido. - dijo Heero clavando su vista en la cara del trenzado, realmente tenía una linda cara.  
  
-- Si yo no juego, ustedes tendrían más oportunidad de ganar. No sería mejor eso?  
  
-- No quiero ventajas de ningún tipo. Vamos a ganarles contigo en el partido.  
  
-- Oh claro, señor perfecto! Y crees que los vamos a dejar? - dijo Duo colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura por la forma en que el jugador de Oz pretendía ganarles.  
  
-- Espero que no, por que si juegan como hoy, los vamos a aplastar...  
  
-- Estuviste en el partido? - dijo Duo sorprendiéndose.  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Y que hacías allí? - Heero entre cerro los ojos, esa misma pregunta se la había hecho él cuando se vio sentado en las gradas del estadio.  
  
-- DUO!! - la voz gruesa da un hombre mayor lo distrajo poniéndolo nervioso.  
  
-- Mi papá!, rápido, vete de aquí! - dijo al tiempo en que empujaba a Heero para sacarlo del patio.  
  
-- Te veré mañana a las diez en la biblioteca de Oz - ordeno Heero dejando que Duo lo empujara.  
  
-- DUOOO!! - la voz fuerte del hombre se escucho mas cerca.  
  
-- Voy papá! - grito a su vez mientras volteo a ver a Heero - Como usted ordene - dijo Duo de forma sarcástica.  
  
-- DUOOO!! - la voz se escuchaba casi en el traspatio.  
  
-- Rápido escóndete que no te vea mi padre!! - dijo mientras empujaba a Heero de la cabeza para que quedara agachado tras de la cerca.  
  
-- Que demonios estas haciendo? Que no me escuchaste? - dijo el hombre viendo como Duo se daba la vuelta tras la cerca para verle.  
  
-- Si, te escuche, solo que mi pelota cayó tras de la cerca y me agachaba para buscarla.  
  
-- Tu amigo Trowa te llama por teléfono - dijo al tiempo en que le extendía el aparato.  
  
-- Gra... gracias - dijo tomándolo.  
  
-- Ya es hora de que entres, hace frío y tu hermana no tardara en llegar.  
  
-- Si papá, ya voy.  
  
El padre de Duo se dio la vuelta para perderse por el pasillo del patio rumbo al interior de la casa, mientras Duo se asomo por la barda para ver de nuevo a Heero.  
  
-- Lo siento - dijo soltando la cabeza de Heero para permitirle levantarse.  
  
-- Le tienes tanto miedo a tu padre? - cuestiono Heero mientras Duo comenzó a ponerse nervioso al sentir la mirada inquisidora de Heero en él.  
  
-- Espera un segundo - dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono - Hola!, Trowa?, Si ya lo supe... quien? Un pajarito... luego me regañas quieres? Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar amigo... Como que castigado?? Por que??... Que?? No voy a llevarles el agua a todos, no puedo esta muy pesada... que?... Por que por una semana?... Y tu querías que estuviera solo viendo?... Ok, Ok, te veo mañana.  
  
-- Bien hecho - murmuro Heero con los brazos cruzados viendo la cara apesadumbrada de Duo.  
  
-- Como que bien hecho? - dijo Duo viendo a los ojos a Heero.  
  
-- Faltaste a un partido, supongo que quien te hablo es el capitán del equipo y te esta castigando por no haber ido.  
  
-- Yo no podía estar solo viendo como los hacían pedazos - dijo Duo a la defensiva.  
  
-- Era tu obligación, son un equipo y deberías haber ido. Aun que estuvieras en la banca.  
  
-- Si claro y arriesgarme a una paliza - murmuro Duo bajando la vista. Heero no alcanzo a entender que murmuro el trenzado.  
  
-- Te veré entonces mañana a las diez - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta para partir. Duo levanto la vista para detenerlo.  
  
-- Heero espera!  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Tengo algo importante que decirte... - dijo Duo viéndolo directo a los ojos.  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Yo soy... soy... - dijo poniéndose nervioso.  
  
-- DUO!!! Entra ya a la maldita casa!!!  
  
-- Me lo dirás mañana, será mejor que entres a tu casa - dijo Heero viendo lo nervioso que estaba Duo.  
  
-- Esta bien... hasta mañana entonces - dijo Duo extendiendo la mano para despedirse de Heero - Y gracias!  
  
-- Dame las gracias cuando pases el examen - dijo Heero extendiendo también la mano para despedirse de Duo.  
  
Duo sintió de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica recorrer su mano, su brazo, su espalda, mientras un rubor comenzó a cubrir su rostro. No entendía por que se sentía así con ese jugador? Por que solo con él?  
  
Heero sintió un cosquilleo extraño cuando su mano comenzó a rozar los dedos del trenzado para después apretar su mano de forma firme. Retiro su mano de forma precipitada al sentir que la había sostenido más tiempo del necesario.  
  
-- Hasta mañana - dijo Duo, cuando vio que Heero se dio la vuelta. Heero solo volteo un poco y levanto la mano para despedirse sin verlo.  
  
Duo entro corriendo dentro de su casa haciendo ruido para que su padre se enterara y abrió la puerta de su habitación de forma precipitada. Se dejo caer en el colchón de su cama con suma alegría y dejo deslizar su mano bajo el colchón tomando algo de allí con los dedos.  
  
-- Heero Yuy! - dijo volteándose boca arriba y dejando deambular un dedo sobre el recorte de periódico donde aparecía abrazado a Heero en el campo de juego - me gustas Heero Yuy! Me gustas mucho...  
  
Por fin lo había entendido...  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Mil gracias a quienes me han escrito diciéndoles que les gusta esta otra locura de fic. Tratare de no tardarme mucho en publicar los capítulos.  
  
Bueno, yo estoy manejando en este fic muchas cosas que se usan actualmente, pero se conocen con nombres diferentes en otros países. Por ejemplo, menciono el teléfono celular, que se que en Europa se conoce como teléfono móvil. O Lap Top, que es la computadora, o computador portátil.  
  
Si pueden ver, no menciono en que país están, solo digo que no es china. No me estoy basando en ningún sistemas escolar para narrar lo que sucede en clases o en los juegos. Tomo esto de mi propia experiencia en la universidad y las rivalidades que existen entre los equipos de football en mi estado y país.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo será bien recibido en maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest  
  
Como aun no se como contestar y he visto que algunas lo hacen en este espacio, aquí dejare las respuestas a sus reviews. Gracias por dejarme Reviews!!  
  
Nefichan: Ya te mande un correo a tu cuenta personal, que bueno que te gusta mi fic. Lia4: Que bueno que te gusta también este fic y que consideres que no pierdo el toque. Hago un gran esfuerzo por que mis historias sean de su interés y les entretengan un poco. Sayo Takahashi Shinigami: Hay que vergüenza me da que me digas eso... soy muy penosa aun que no lo creas. Pero que bueno que te gustan mis historias, seguiré escribiendo, que a mi me encanta escribir y espero que pronto sepan mas de mi.  
  
Bueno que creo que son todos los Reviews de momento, así que aquí contestare los que me dejen después. Que bueno que les gusta esta historia. 


	4. La Ayuda toma su camino

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13  
  
Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi.   
  
Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.   
  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo -  
  
" Pensamientos "  
  
//Sueños//  
  
//*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
LA AYUDA TOMA SU CAMINO  
  
Después del desastroso juego contra Rocquefeller, solo quedaba algo por hacer: beber para olvidar... No solo olvidar el juego, olvidar lo solitario de la vida, lo solitario de SU propia vida. Por que después de tantos años no lograba olvidarlo?, si él parecía haberlo hecho, o luchaba por hacerlo.  
  
Sentado frente a la barra de aquel bar donde solía acudir con frecuencia, estaba viéndose a sí mismo con patética melancolía. Había tomado el vaso de Whiski que el cantinero le había servido y brindaba consigo mismo en el espejo por la soledad en la que vivía.  
  
De que servía haber sido uno de los jugadores mas prometedores de la universidad de colmillo blanco hacía diez años y el jugador mas valioso de aquel campeonato? Todo se había ido por la borda después de aquella noche de supuesta celebración. Todo se había acabado... la magia, la alegría y la felicidad que compartía con él. Todo había acabado aquella maldita noche que quería borrar de su vida, pero que se empeñaba en aparecer cada vez con más frecuencia.  
  
-- Una cerveza!  
  
La voz bien timbrada de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y a través del espejo sus ojos celestes pudieron verlo claramente.  
  
Seguía siendo tan buen mozo como antes, tan elegante y distinguido. Solo había cambiado algo con los años: su alegría se había convertido en amargura y siempre que le veía estaba molesto. Ahora lucía contento, celebraba la victoria contra uno de los equipos más débiles. Hablaba alegremente con otros dos hombres a quienes había visto trabajando con él en el equipo de Oz.  
  
Quien iría a imaginar que dos buenos amigos se convertirían con el tiempo en dos grandes enemigos?...  
  
Volvió a dar un trago a su vaso de Whiski para terminarlo mientras siguió observando al hombre. Su cabello avellanado se movía graciosamente hacía los lados cuando él reía a carcajadas haciéndose ligeramente hacía atrás. Diez años atrás usaba el cabello un poco más largo y solía recogerlo en una coleta. Pero seguía conservando su brillo y tonalidad. Diez años atrás le gustaba enterrar sus dedos largos en ese cabello avellanado, sentir su sedosidad y embriagarse con su aroma... pero diez años atrás...  
  
Los hombres se habían marchado dejando al hombre del cabello avellanado solo. Había tomado su cerveza y se dirigió a una de las mesas.  
  
Ahora estaba sentado solo, tomando como él lo hacía. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.  
  
-- Que tanto estará pensando? - se pregunto dejando vagar sus ojos celestes sobre el cuerpo alto de aquel hombre.  
  
Sin saber por que?, tomo el nuevo vaso de Whiski que el cantinero le sirvió y giro sus pasos hacía aquella mesa. Quizá el sentirse contento por una victoria pudiera hacerle hablar con él. Después de tantos años, quizá por fin quisiera hacerlo... solo restaba probar suerte.  
  
Camino hasta la mesa que no estaba muy retirada de la barra y dejo el vaso de Whiski sobre ella. Se sujeto al respaldo de una de las sillas y espero a que la mirada del hombre sentado en ella se fijara en él.  
  
Al sentir que alguien se detenía en su mesa, la mirada azul del hombre comenzó a recorrer de forma lenta la figura parada delante de su mesa. Usaba una gabardina color crema que le llegaba a medio chamorro, unos pantalones negros y un sweter del mismo color. El cabello rubio largo, descansaba a los lados de sus hombros. Su mirada celeste estaba detenida en él. Le observaba como hacía tantos años. Esperando que?, Una invitación? Una Invitación que Jamás iba a llegar.  
  
-- Lárgate!! - grito al verlo con la mirada centellante por la furia que comenzó a crecer al reconocerlo.  
  
-- Traize...  
  
-- Nunca entenderás que no quiero hablar contigo?  
  
-- Traize ya han pasado casi diez años, no puedes olvidarlo?  
  
-- No... - dijo Traize fijando sus ojos azules en los celestes - ahora lárgate Zech, jamás olvidare la forma en la que me usaste...  
  
-- Nunca fue de esa forma... - dijo de forma serena entrecerrando los ojos, daba la impresión de estar recordando algo. Traize se paro de la mesa para verlo con furia.  
  
-- Lo has dicho muchas veces Zech, y podrás decirlo muchas más, por que no te creo. Si no te creí cuando te amaba, como crees que te creería ahora cuando te odio?? - dijo con los dientes apretados por el enojo.  
  
Saco un billete de su pantalón y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Se dio la vuelta y salió del bar lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Zech se quedo observando la figura alejarse del lugar. Giro su rostro para ver la cerveza a medio llenar aun sobre la mesa. Tomo asiento en la silla que Traize ocupara unos segundos antes. Aun podía sentir la calidez en ella. Extendió la mano para tomar el envase frió de la cerveza, lo levanto y lo coloco entre sus labios para sentir, de alguna forma, de nuevo la calidez de aquellos labios en él...  
  
Traize se detuvo cuando el frío golpeó su rostro al sentir el aire fuera del local. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ese bar y nunca creyó que en el pudiese verlo a él... a él, la persona a la que más odiaba.  
  
Parecía que después de diez años, la furia que tenía contra Zech, en lugar de disminuir aumentaba. Por que no lograba olvidar todo lo que paso aquel día?  
  
Tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo, reanudo su marcha rumbo a su auto para salir de allí lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Ahora solo restaba dormir para esperar el siguiente día, en el que tenía que entrenar a su equipo para que no volvieran a perder contra Colmillo Blanco...  
  
  
  
Se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, esta vez no había necesitado el despertador para levantarse y no había sido necesario arrastrase de la cama para ponerse en pie.  
  
Se había metido a bañar, había lavado bien su cabello y lo había cepillado hasta que brilló. Después lo trenzo como de costumbre y ató al final de él una banda para asegurarse que no se soltara.  
  
Eligió bien la ropa que usaría ese día, había tardado en decidirse. Pero al final opto por un par de pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera de manga larga con cierre al frente de color rojo.  
  
-- Pero que estoy haciendo? - se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo mientras se vaciaba casi medio frasco de colonia encima - esto no es una cita... Heero solo quiere ayudarme con Matemáticas para que pueda jugar el próximo viernes. El tiene novia... - se repitió a si mismo dándose la vuelta para tomar su mochila y salir rumbo a la biblioteca.  
  
Ya se le había hecho tarde.  
  
Paso corriendo por la cocina para despedirse de Hilde y de su padre, que sabía debían estar desayunando. Pero se quedo parado al ver a alguien sentado en una de la sillas. Tenía la cabeza recargada hacía atrás, los brazos cruzados y una de las piernas en sima de la otra. Pero lo que mas le había sorprendido era ver a esa persona con una bolsa, que parecía tener hielos, sobre su cara.  
  
-- Wufei? - dijo dudoso al verlo tan temprano en su casa.  
  
-- Gracias por la ayuda Maxwell - fue lo que contesto Wufei sin moverse de su sitio.  
  
-- Que haces tan temprano en mi cocina? - dijo Duo sin prestar atención al reclamo del chino.  
  
-- Me quede a dormir con tu hermana... - volvió a decir sin ver a Duo.  
  
La mochila que Duo llevaba al hombro cayó hasta el suelo haciendo ruido, mientras Wufei se quito la bolsa de hielo de la cara para verlo y Hilde entraba corriendo.  
  
-- Maldito mentiroso!!! - grito Hilde mientras volteo a ver a Duo - no es verdad Duo, llego hace un rato con es enorme moretón en el ojo.  
  
-- Quien te golpeo Wu amigo? - dijo Duo aguantando la risa al ver el moretón en el ojo del chino.  
  
-- El maldito capitán de Rocquefeller! - dijo Wufei volviendo a ponerse la bolsa de hielo en el ojo.  
  
-- Nicole? - dudó Duo por un momento.  
  
-- Si, el maldito rubio con nombre de mujer...  
  
-- Pero como fue que te golpeo? Fue durante el juego?  
  
-- No, fue al finalizar el juego. Se armo un pleito fuerte fuera de su estadio.  
  
-- Pero quien comenzó el pleito?  
  
-- Debo admitir que fui yo - dijo Wufei viendo a Duo.  
  
-- Pero Wu amigo, cuando vas a entender que los problemas del juego no se arreglan con golpes? - dijo Duo en tono de sermón.  
  
-- Yo creo que nunca, por eso se peleo con el capitán de Oz en la fiesta - dijo Hilde.  
  
-- Con Heero?, peleaste con Heero? - se sorprendió.  
  
-- Nunca te han dicho que eres una molestia? - dijo Wufei en tono de reclamo viendo a Hilde.  
  
-- Ninguna persona diferente a ti - respondió la morena molesta.  
  
-- Hilde puedes traer... - se escucho la voz mayor de un hombre que entraba a la cocina, pero se detuvo al ver a los tres chicos en ella y detuvo su mirada en Wufei - quien eres tu? - dijo dirigiéndose al chino.  
  
-- Me llamo Chan Wufei, buenos días señor Schbeiker.  
  
-- Buenos días... mmm... y tu eres amigo de Hilde o de Duo?  
  
-- De...  
  
-- Mío papá - se adelanto Hilde - vino por que estamos haciendo un trabajo que hay que entregar el lunes.  
  
-- Ah bueno - dijo dándose la vuelta - puedes traerme el desayuno a la televisión Hilde?  
  
-- En seguida papá.  
  
-- Bueno, yo me voy a la Universidad. Ya voy tarde, voy a ver si Trowa me da un raid.  
  
-- Regresa antes de las seis - grito el hombre.  
  
-- Si papá estaré de regreso antes de las seis - contesto Duo apurado.  
  
Duo salió de la cocina y el papá de Hilde despareció por el pasillo rumbo a la sala.  
  
-- Ahora resulta que soy tu amigo? - dijo Wufei con el hielo en el ojo.  
  
-- En tus sueños - contesto Hilde mientras servia el desayuno para su padre.  
  
-- Será en mis pesadillas... - rezongó Wufei - y yo también quiero desayuno - dijo quitándose el hielo.  
  
-- Y no tienes miedo de que te envenene? - pregunto Hilde viéndolo de reojo mientras servia un plato extra.  
  
-- Si, pero me arriesgare... - medio sonrió el chino - tengo hambre.  
  
-- Tienes suerte - dijo Hilde dejando el plato del desayuno sobre la mesa - esto era para Duo, el pobre se fue sin desayunar.  
  
-- Si pobrecito de tu hermanito - dijo en tono sarcástico - no se por que te preocupa tanto, si se que a él lo tratas peor que a mi.  
  
-- Eso es mentira!!! - casi grita Hilde - a ti te trato peor - dijo saliendo por el pasillo rumbo a la sala con el desayuno de su padre, mientras Wufei reía.  
  
-- Tu si que sabes hacer que uno se sienta mejor - murmuro.  
  
  
  
Duo iba corriendo rumbo a casa de Trowa, realmente no estaba lejos, solo tenía que llegar a la esquina y doblar a la derecha y la segunda casa era la de su amigo.  
  
Varios años había vivido por esa misma calle, en compañía de su abuela. Aun recordaba la casita que se encontraba en la otra esquina, junta a la que solía ser la de Solo...  
  
-- Buen día Duo! - escucho la voz de una mujer que le saludaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Ah, hola Catherine!, esta Trowa en casa? - pregunto con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.  
  
-- He, si, creo, estaba por sacar el auto de la cochera.  
  
-- Hasta luego Catherine!! - dijo Duo corriendo hasta la cochera.  
  
Trowa estaba sacando el auto cuando vio a Duo acercarse.  
  
-- Hola amigo, antes de que comiences a regañarme por lo de ayer. Puedes decirme si vas a la universidad?  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Entonces andando - dijo Duo abriendo la puerta del auto y subiendo con Trowa al frente - ahora si puedes regañarme mientras vamos a la universidad - dijo con la mas amplia de las sonrisas.  
  
-- Ya dije anoche todo lo que tenía que decirte Duo, no diré más - fue lo único que dijo Trowa mientras comenzaba a conducir el auto.  
  
-- En ese caso... - dijo Duo encendiendo la radio del auto - podremos escuchar música.  
  
-- Esta bien, solo no te pongas a cantar o te bajo aquí mismo.  
  
-- Oh amigo, esta bien, no canto. Aun que no se por que no te gusta mi voz, a todos les encanta.  
  
En unos minutos ambos llegaron a la entrada de la avenida que separaba las dos universidades. Pero Trowa doblo a la derecha para entrar al estacionamiento de Oz.  
  
-- Por que entraste en Oz Trowa? - dijo Duo sin entender - creí que ibas a Medicina.  
  
-- No, quede de verme con Quatre en la biblioteca. Tu deberás caminar desde aquí, por que ya voy un poco tarde.  
  
-- No, no, esta perfecto, yo quede de verme con alguien aquí también - dijo Duo bajando del auto y omitiendo el nombre de Heero en la platica. Pero no duraría mucho.  
  
-- Alguien?, quien es ese alguien Duo? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
-- Alguien!, pues alguien... - dijo nervioso - Y tu por que vas a verte con Quatre?  
  
-- Me va a prestar su computadora para sacar del internet mi tarea - dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de Duo para entrar a la biblioteca.  
  
-- No sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos... - pensó dudoso siguiendo a su amigo.  
  
  
  
Quatre había llegado temprano a la biblioteca para revisar su correo como el sábado anterior. Ya había enviado su tarea para dejarle a Trowa usar su computadora todo el tiempo que quisiera. Entre mas la usara mejor, por que así tenía la oportunidad de verlo mas tiempo.  
  
Estaba de nuevo sentado en uno de los cubículos, casi al fondo del lugar, para evitar algún problema si alguien llegaba a reconocer a Trowa dentro de la biblioteca.  
  
Estaba nervioso de ver a Trowa, decirle que era gay y que él lo rechazara por ello. Quizá sería mejor no decirle nada y seguir siendo amigos, así por lo menos podría verlo.  
  
Seguía pensando cuando vio abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca y entraba Heero por ella. Era extraño, Trowa aun no llegaba, quizá a última hora no iría.  
  
Vio de nuevo su reloj, las 10:15, es que Trowa no se presentaría?...  
  
  
  
Heero empujo la puerta de la biblioteca y se puso a buscar a Duo con la vista. No parecía estar en una de las mesas como el sábado anterior, ahora tendría que buscar en los cubículos.  
  
Mientras recorría los cubículos pensaba en el motivo por el que estaba allí. No lo sabía bien, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba que jugara en el siguiente partido. Si él no jugaba no se sentiría a gusto.  
  
Después de jugar contra Colmillo Blanco, les tocaba enfrentarse contra Córcega, donde el capitán Otto Woker era conocido por su tenacidad en el juego. Ese sería otro juego reñido. Debían ganar para llegar a las finales.  
  
Pero entonces... por que si necesitaban ganar le iba a ayudar a un jugador de un equipo rival? Que ganaba con todo eso? Que jugara? O Quizá que el jugador le debiera un favor?  
  
Un Favor?, por que estaba pensando ahora en eso?, cuando él se ponía a hacer favores para cobrarlos más adelante?.  
  
No, algo estaba muy mal con él, muy mal...  
  
-- Hola Heero! - escucho una voz conocida que lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Hn - dijo inclinando la cabeza al reconocer a Quatre.  
  
-- No esperaba verte por aquí hoy.  
  
-- Quede de verme con Duo  
  
-- Que bien!, yo estoy esperando a Trowa - dijo viendo su reloj - pero ya se le hizo un poco tarde.  
  
-- Si, a Duo también - dijo de forma fría.  
  
-- Quizá lleguen juntos.  
  
-- Hn.  
  
  
  
Duo y Trowa estaban por entrar a la biblioteca cuando Trowa interrumpió lo que Duo decía para regresar a la primera pregunta que Duo muy hábilmente había ignorado.  
  
-- Quien es la persona con la que te vas a ver en Oz Duo? - Duo enmudeció de golpe - a caso tienes una sita y no quieres decirme?  
  
-- No!, por supuesto que no es una sita, sabes bien que no he salido con nadie desde que tenía 15.  
  
-- Por eso pregunto. Es una sita?  
  
-- No, es una persona que va a ayudarme con matemáticas.  
  
-- Solo espero que realmente pueda ayudarte, por que si no, Oz puede irse considerando el ganador del siguiente partido.  
  
-- Yo solo espero poder ponerle la suficiente atención - murmuro Duo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca para entrar.  
  
-- Por que lo dices? - pregunto Trowa al escuchar lo que Duo dijo. Duo no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al darse cuenta que no hablo tan bajo como pensaba.  
  
-- Oh, bueno, voy a buscarlo, ya debe haber llegado, solo espero que no se haya ido. - dijo Duo apurando su paso para buscar a Heero.  
  
Trowa observo a su amigo caminar a toda prisa volteando para todos lados. Era extraño en él verlo tan ansioso. No era típico de Duo mostrarse tan apurado por ponerse a estudiar y menos matemáticas, la materia que mas odiaba. No por nada lo conocía desde el Kindergarten. Sabía que algo le pasaba. Pudo ver su sonrojo cuando murmuro que no sabía si podría ponerle la suficiente atención. Quien sería la persona con la que Duo se vería en esa biblioteca?.  
  
Pero su duda no duro mucho tiempo, por que de inmediato vio a una persona parase delante de Duo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su amigo, para posteriormente ver a Duo que agitaba su reloj y lo colocaba en su oreja. Seguramente se justificaba por haber llegado tarde.  
  
-- Heero Yuy, el capitán del equipo de Oz es lo que te tiene así Duo? - pensó para si mismo viendo la escena con los brazos cruzados - como se habrán conocido?  
  
Si Wufei viera lo que él estaba viendo ahora, Duo estaría en muchos problemas. Y no solo Duo, él también por que Wufei consideraba enemigos a todos los que no pertenecían a colmillo blanco. Pero bueno, Wufei no estaba ahora con ellos y dudaba que alguna vez fuera a Oz para algo. Ya le preguntaría después a Duo como es que se había hecho amigo de Heero.  
  
Trowa camino ignorando a su amigo y al jugador de Oz que caminaban hasta una de las mesas, para ponerse a buscar a Quatre.  
  
Lo vio sentado en uno de los cubículos del fondo, muy concentrado en algo. Se acerco de forma silenciosa para no interrumpirlo.  
  
-- Siento mucho haber llegado tarde - dijo mientras Quatre volteo para verlo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-- No te preocupes Trowa - dijo sonriendo el rubio - quieres sentarte? - dijo mientras movía una de las sillas para ponerla a un lado suyo.  
  
Trowa solo asintió y se sentó a un lado de Quatre viéndolo a los ojos. Quatre vio la mirada esmeralda sobre su rostro y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y bajo la vista para evitar que Trowa se diera cuenta de lo que podía causarle.  
  
  
  
Duo se sentía nervioso al estar tan cerca de Heero. Se veía muy bien, usara lo que usara. Ese cabello desarreglado, ese aroma a colonia que le sentaba tan bien, esos ojos fríos que no parecían ver a ningún lado.  
  
-- Y bien que estas viendo ahora? - pregunto Heero clavando sus ojos azules en Duo.  
  
Duo se sorprendió por la pregunta y sintió como un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Es que lo había pescado in fraganti observándolo y ahora le reclamaba por ello?  
  
-- Viendo? - dijo dudoso sin saber que contestarte. Como decirle que lo estaba viendo a él?  
  
-- Si, viendo. Estas viendo derivadas, integrales, la trasformada de Laplace, vectores o que?  
  
-- Ah! - suspiro Duo con alivio - estoy viendo Integrales, las derivadas las vimos el semestre pasado. Vectores y la Transformada de Lapace se unificaron en un solo curso, pero eso lo veré creo que hasta cuarto semestre.  
  
-- Muy bien, entonces estamos viendo lo mismo, eso quiere decir que mi libro te servirá - dijo Heero dejando el libro sobre la mesa.  
  
-- Tu libro? - dijo viendo el delgado libro que estaba sobre la mesa - ese libro esta muy delgado - dijo metiendo su mano a la mochila y sacando el libro que estaba estudiando - yo veo este!  
  
-- No te sirve - dijo Heero de forma fría sin ver el pesado libro que Duo había sacado de la mochila.  
  
-- Como de que no me sirve? Este es el libro oficial que veo en mi carrera. De hecho lo veré por otro año - dijo tendiéndolo a Heero.  
  
-- No esta bien explicado, es complicado y los ejercicios están incompletos. Veremos este libro - dijo Heero regresándole el libro a Duo y agarrando el suyo.  
  
-- Por que dices que no esta completo si son... - dijo hojeando el libro.  
  
-- Son 56 capítulos, 6 apéndices y las últimas 50 hojas contienen la respuesta a los ejercicios.  
  
-- Queee?? - dijo Duo moviendo las hojas del libro al final - es verdad!!! Y yo que me mataba resolviendo los ejercicios!!!  
  
-- Las respuestas solo son para que sepas si lo que hiciste esta bien o mal, no para que te copies la solución.  
  
-- A mi ni copear me sirve - dijo resignado - soy muy malo para eso.  
  
-- Tienes que entender lo que haces y eso vamos a hacer, para eso usaremos mi libro y no el tuyo.  
  
-- Que estas estudiando que estamos viendo lo mismo? - pregunto Duo curioso.  
  
-- Licenciatura en Ciencias Computacionales, veo esta materia.  
  
-- Ha vaya!!, esa misma carrera esta en mi universidad pero como Ingeniería.  
  
-- Estas en ingeniería?  
  
-- Si, pero estudio Ingeniería en Comunicaciones y Sistemas de radar.  
  
-- Bien, entonces comenzamos?  
  
-- Si!  
  
-- Voy a comenzar por preguntarte si sabes derivadas.  
  
-- Te dije que eso lo vi el semestre pasado - dijo Duo en tono socarrón.  
  
-- El hecho de que lo hayas visto, no quiere decir que realmente lo sepas. - dijo clavando su vista en él - sabes? - Duo bajo la vista sonrojado.  
  
-- No, no se derivadas - acepto.  
  
-- Entonces comenzaremos con un repaso de derivadas para poder entrar a integrales.  
  
-- Esta bien, como tu digas.  
  
Heero comenzó pacientemente a explicarle a Duo el concepto de derivadas para que fuera comprendiendo la forma en la que llegarían a las integrales, ya que las integrales es la reversa de las derivadas.  
  
Duo observaba con atención lo que Heero escribía en la libreta, pero su vista generalmente estaba sobre los labios de su interlocutor. Cuando Heero hablaba las pupilas violetas de Duo no se separaban de sus labios.  
  
Heero tenía una voz clara y perfectamente modulada. Lo que mas le sorprendía es que tuviera la paciencia para explicarle como hacer las cosas, ninguno de sus compañeros había podido soportarlo mas de 10 minutos, ni siquiera la maestra Noin había logrado que le pusiera atención cuando le explicaba.  
  
-- Vas a ponerme atención o vas a seguir mirándome? - pregunto de pronto Heero haciendo que Duo se sonrojara.  
  
-- Te estoy poniendo atención! - dijo a la defensiva enderezándose en su asiento para ver como Heero dejaba de escribir y volteaba a verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Todo el tiempo que he estado hablando te la has pasado observándome. Tengo algo en el rostro? - pregunto Heero con voz algo molesta.  
  
-- N.. no... yo... yo... - dijo de forma nerviosa, nunca pensó que pudiera haberse dado cuenta.  
  
-- Tu Que? - cuestiono Heero - por que me ves en lugar de ponerme atención? Por eso nunca pasas los exámenes, te distraes mucho - dijo Heero cerrando el libro de matemáticas - así no puedo ayudarte - Heero estaba a punto de pararse cuando Duo lo tomo por el brazo.  
  
-- Espera Heero - dijo viéndolo a los ojos - te estaba poniendo atención, te lo juro. Solo que... - dudo un poco en contarle o no, pero al final se decidió - yo me concentro mas viendo a la gente a los labios. Para saber que exactamente están diciendo. Creo que por eso no le entiendo muy bien a la profesora Noin, ella siempre explica las cosas de espalda y no la puedo ver.  
  
-- Tienes un problema en el oído? - pregunto Heero extrañado de lo que Duo decía.  
  
-- No!, claro que no. Pero siempre hago eso, desde que ayude a Trowa en el Kindergarten a aprender nuestro idioma.  
  
--... - Heero se quedo en silenció, se veía sincero, no creía que el jugador de colmillo blanco pudiera mentirle. Idioma? A que se refería con que había ayudado al capitán de su equipo con el idioma? Pero no tenía tiempo de preguntarle.  
  
-- En verdad te ponía atención! - dijo Duo al darse cuenta que Heero no decía nada y solo le observaba haciéndolo ponerse cada vez mas rojo, no podía soportar su mirada sobre él - ponme a prueba para que veas que entendí lo que me explicabas.  
  
-- Ok, resolverás dos problemas y si lo haces bien, continuaremos, si no, dejaremos esto aquí.  
  
-- Bien! - dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
Heero escribió las dos ecuaciones en una libreta y se la tendió a Duo para que este las resolviera, mientras el observaba los procedimientos que Duo usaba para hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Quatre estaba sentado a un costado de Trowa, le gustaba ver la seguridad con la que el capitán de colmillo blanco se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba a navegar en el internet buscando su tarea. Aun se preguntaba como un alumno de primer año, había logrado convertirse en capitán del equipo de football. Heero lo hizo por que el coach Traize se lo ofreció delante de todos, estaba seguro que de haberse esperado hasta terminar el juego para buscar a otro capitán, habría sido uno de los de tercer o cuarto año el que lo ganaría. Pero hasta ahora, el papel de Heero como capitán del equipo de Oz era muy bueno, mejor de lo que pudiera admitir el coach Traize.  
  
-- Trowa - dijo Quatre para llamar la atención de su acompañante.  
  
-- Dime Quatre - volteo para verlo.  
  
-- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-- Claro.  
  
-- Como es que te convertiste en el capitán de colmillo blanco siendo de primero?  
  
-- Lo gane.  
  
-- Como?  
  
-- Si, el coach Zech dio la oportunidad a todos de ganarse el puesto de capitán, incluso a los novatos como nosotros - comento Trowa dejando de estar en la computadora para quedar frente a Quatre - El capitán y el mariscal de campo se habían graduado el año pasado, por lo que el coach necesitaba un nuevo capitán y un nuevo mariscal. Así que todos competimos por el puesto y Duo y yo ganamos. Crees que lo hago mal como capitán? - pregunto Trowa de forma seria. Quatre se sorprendió por la pregunta.  
  
-- No!, no lo creo. Fueron tus jugadas las que los llevaron a la victoria contra nosotros hace un par de semanas.  
  
-- Pero perdimos ayer contra Rocquefeller.  
  
-- Lo supe y lo siento.  
  
-- Creo que el coach Zech eligió mal al mariscal suplente. Si Duo hubiera estado con nosotros, seguramente les hubiéramos ganado.  
  
-- Estará Duo para el juego contra nosotros del próximo viernes?  
  
-- Si pasa matemáticas si.  
  
-- Matemáticas es la especialidad de Heero - dijo Quatre con una sonrisa viendo la mesa donde estaban Heero y Duo.  
  
-- Así que era cierto... - murmuro Trowa haciendo que Quatre volteara a verlo.  
  
-- Que era cierto? - pregunto sin entender.  
  
-- Nada, olvídalo Quatre - dijo Trowa regresando a la computadora de nuevo.  
  
  
  
Duo entrego la libreta a Heero para que revisara si lo que había hecho estaba bien.  
  
-- Rayos! - murmuro Heero con el cuaderno extendido.  
  
-- Lo hice mal? - pregunto Duo sin entender lo que Heero decía. El creía haber hecho las cosas bien.  
  
-- Guarda todo y salgamos de aquí.  
  
-- Que?, Por que?  
  
-- No hay tiempo de explicar.  
  
Heero se levanto a toda prisa abriendo la mochila de Duo y dejando caer los libros dentro de ella para posteriormente tomarla. Ante los ojos asombrados del jugador de colmillo blanco .  
  
-- Que traes aquí que pesa tanto? - dijo mientras tomaba a Duo por el brazo y lo guiaba hasta la parte posterior de la sala.  
  
-- Que traigo? Unas cuantas cosas - dijo sonriendo - Pero dime por que salimos de aquí? - dijo sin entender y dejando que Heero lo guiara por el brazo.  
  
-- Por que quiero huir de alguien.  
  
Duo volteo hasta la puerta principal de la biblioteca para ver como se abría y entraba una chica con el cabello sumamente largo y rubio. Nadie a quien hubiese visto antes. Pero la pared de enfrente le impedía ver si a esa chica le acompañaba alguna otra mas.  
  
Salieron por el costado izquierdo del lugar. Heero seguía jalando a Duo del brazo y eso realmente le gustaba. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo. Necesitaba decirle...  
  
-- Heero - dijo Duo deteniéndose, obligando a Heero a hacer lo mismo.  
  
-- No te detengas ahora, no quiero que me vaya a encontrar - dijo Heero tomando a Duo por la mano para llevarlo lejos de la biblioteca.  
  
Al sentir el contacto tibio de la mano de Heero sobre la suya, el cosquilleo comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte y el rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas. A caso no sabía Heero lo que le estaba haciendo?  
  
No, que iba a saber que él era gay y que el hecho de que lo trajera de la mano le gustaba tanto...  
  
-- Heero espera! - dijo deteniéndose bruscamente y soltando su mano de la de Heero.  
  
-- Hn? - Heero se extraño y volteo bajando la mochila de Duo al suelo para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Tengo que decirte algo - dijo bajando la vista - es lo que te quería decir ayer. Quizá cuando lo sepas ya no querrás ayudarme con matemáticas y lo entenderé. No se como comenzar... solo se que debo decirte...  
  
-- Solo dilo y deja de dar tantos rodeos - dijo cruzando los brazos para escuchar lo que el trenzado tuviera que decirle.  
  
-- Esta bien!... Soy gay... - dijo levantando la vista para esperar la reacción de Heero.  
  
  
  
Dorothy empujo la puerta de la biblioteca y se puso a vagar la vista por todo el lugar visible. Su compañera hacía lo mismo. Alguien le había avisado que Heero estaba en la biblioteca y de nuevo había ido a buscarlo.  
  
-- No se ve Relena - dijo Dorothy volteando a ver a su prima.  
  
-- Quizá esta en los cubículos. Ayúdame a buscarlo, yo me voy por el frente y tu busca en los de atrás.  
  
-- Y que vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres? - pregunto curiosa la rubia de ojos celestes.  
  
-- Lo voy a secuestrar un rato - dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a buscar por el frente de la biblioteca.  
  
Dorothy camino viendo cada uno de los cubículos. Había estado renuente a ir con su prima a perseguir a Heero, pero la chica casi la había arrastrado fuera de su casa para que le acompañara. Heero no le hacía el menor caso, pero eso a ella no le importaba y seguía detrás de él. Ya se había convertido en una obsesión para ella y no se cansaría hasta atraparlo.  
  
Trowa había mandado ya a imprimir el trabajo que había sacado del internet y eso significaba que muy pronto se marcharía. Quatre lo sabía bien y comenzaba a sentirse algo triste por ello.  
  
-- Te doy las gracias por tu ayuda Quatre - dijo Trowa viéndolo directo a los ojos. Los ojos aqua de Quatre mostraron una sombra de tristeza en esos momentos - pasa algo? - dijo al verlo.  
  
-- Oh, no, nada Trowa - dijo sonriendo - tienes algo que hacer mas tarde? - pregunto un poco nervioso.  
  
-- No en realidad no. Creo que Duo volvió a irse sin decirme nada - dijo viendo hacía la mesa ahora vacía - y ahora solo tengo que regresar el coche de mi hermana y quedare libre por el resto de la tarde.  
  
-- Te gustaría acompañarme al cine? - dijo dudoso.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Trowa se fijaron en los aqua. Las mejillas de Quatre se veían exquisitamente sonrojadas. Por que le producían una sensación extraña? Por que sentía ganas de decirle que si, pero de su boca no salían palabras?.  
  
-- Buenas tardes chicos - ambos voltearon para toparse con los ojos celestes de una chica rubia.  
  
-- Dorothy, que tal? - contesto Quatre al saludo, mientras Trowa solo la observo detenidamente.  
  
-- Estoy buscando a Heero. Lo han visto? - pregunto la rubia.  
  
-- Temo que se acaba de ir Dorothy - contesto Quatre.  
  
-- Oh, que pena. Creo que Relena estará muy desilusionada - dijo contrariada dirigiendo su mirada al de los ojos verdes. - Pero que mal educado eres Quatre - dijo sin dejar de ver a Trowa - por que no me presentaste a tu amigo?  
  
-- Oh, lo siento. Trowa ella es Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy, el es Trowa Barton - Dorothy extendió su mano, mientras Trowa lo hizo con renuencia sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
  
-- Trowa Barton? - dijo viéndolo aun más detenidamente - tu no eres de esta universidad verdad?  
  
-- No.  
  
-- Te me haces conocido, yo nunca olvido una cara - dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla sin dejar de verlo - tu eres de Colmillo Blanco! - dijo triunfal - el capitán del equipo. El que detuvo tu patada Quatre. - dijo señalándolo.  
  
-- Algún problema con ella? - dijo Trowa parándose de su silla amenazador.  
  
-- Por supuesto que no, mi amigo Trowa - dijo Dorothy sin intimidarse por la altura del capitán de colmillo blanco - Solo me sorprende que ustedes dos estén juntos. Después de todo, son rivales.  
  
-- Solo son juegos - dijo Trowa a la defensiva.  
  
-- Es verdad, solo son juegos. Pero es que acaso tu y Quatre son amigos?  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Y ya te dijo Quatre su pequeño secreto? - dijo con una mirada maliciosa.  
  
-- Dorothy!! - casi grita Quatre aun en su silla viéndola con sorpresa.  
  
-- Veo que no te ha dicho que es gay.  
  
-- Gay? - dijo Trowa volteando a ver a Quatre, quien solo bajo la vista.  
  
-- Bueno chicos, yo voy a buscar a Relena para decirle que Heero se fue - dijo mientras se reía y Trowa observaba como Quatre miraba el piso con los puños apretados.  
  
  
  
Duo esperaba la reacción que tuviera Heero al confesarle que era gay. Ya antes había tenido terribles reacciones con compañeros de escuela. Los que no lo golpeaban, simplemente dejaban de hablarle. Realmente eran muy pocos los que seguían manteniendo su amistad con él. Pero Heero solo le observaba con los brazos cruzados, en su mirada cobalto no se veía ninguna especie de emoción o algo que le indicara que estaba molesto o sorprendido.  
  
Que era lo que realmente Heero pensaba? Parecía que leer su semblante para saberlo sería imposible.  
  
-- Y? - fue lo único que dijo el jugador de oz.  
  
-- Como que "y?", a caso no te importa? - dijo sorprendido Duo ante la reacción de Heero.  
  
-- Por que habría de importarme?  
  
-- Pues por que... por que eres hombre supongo.  
  
-- Tu también lo eres o no?  
  
-- Claro!, solo que soy gay y a muchos "hombres" les disgusta tener amistad con un gay.  
  
-- A mi no, Quatre también es gay y no por eso rechazo su amistad - dijo Heero tomando de nuevo la mochila de Duo para seguir caminando fuera del campus de oz.  
  
-- Quatre es gay?, te refieres al pateador de tu equipo? - dijo caminando al lado del jugador de oz.  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Vaya! - dijo Duo con una enorme sonrisa mientras Heero lo veía de reojo.  
  
-- Por que te da tanto gusto? - dijo sintiéndose violento.  
  
-- Nunca creía que en el equipo de Oz hubiera algún gay.  
  
-- Lo hay.  
  
-- Si, ya me lo dijiste. Oye y tu...?  
  
-- Yo no lo soy - dijo deteniéndose para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Solo era una pregunta, no tienes por que molestarte.  
  
-- No estoy molesto - dijo volviendo a reanudar el paso.  
  
-- Bueno y a donde vamos ahora?- dijo cambiando de tema - Vas a seguir ayudándome con matemáticas?  
  
-- Si. Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?  
  
-- He?  
  
-- Se que la biblioteca de tu universidad parece una cafetería. Así que allí no se puede estudiar. Así que qué tal si vamos a tu casa para estudiar?  
  
-- Mi... mi casa? - dijo de forma nerviosa recordando que su padre estaba allí, pero sin querer decírselo a Heero.  
  
-- Si, tu casa - dijo de forma repetitiva sin entender el nerviosismo del trenzado.  
  
-- No, en mi casa no se puede - dijo teniendo una repentina idea - allí esta mi hermana y Wufei haciendo un trabajo que van a entregar el lunes.  
  
-- Wufei es el tacler de tu equipo?  
  
-- El mismo con el que te peleaste en la fiesta.  
  
-- Entonces tienes razón, en tu casa no se puede. Tomemos un autobús para ir a la mía.  
  
-- Si - dijo sonriendo.  
  
  
  
Trowa observaba a Quatre. El estaba apretando los puños fuertemente, con la cara baja, sin animarse a verlo de nuevo.  
  
Por que le dolía el verlo así? Es acaso que le molestaba el que fuese gay y no se lo hubiera dicho? Por que sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho?.  
  
Vio como de las mejillas de Quatre comenzaban a resbalar dos gruesas lagrimas. Y sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la silla que había abandonado minutos antes y le tomo las manos.  
  
Cuando Quatre sintió el tibio contacto de las manos de Trowa sobre las suyas, levanto la vista para toparse con la mirada esmeralda de Trowa que le miraba en silencio pero le sostenía firmemente de las manos. Como aquella vez en que choco con él en el pasillo de la universidad de colmillo blanco y él le sostuvo para evitar que cayera.  
  
De nuevo sintió la seguridad que ese simple toque le proporcionaba. A pesar de la forma en la que Dorothy le había hecho saber que era Gay, él no parecía rechazarle.  
  
-- Trowa yo...  
  
-- No des explicaciones Quatre - dijo Trowa apretando las manos del rubio - a mi no me importa que seas gay. Somos amigos y lo seguiremos siendo sin importar cual seas tu religión u orientación sexual.  
  
-- Trowa! - sonrió al saber que Trowa no lo rechazaba - entonces no te molesta tener un amigo gay?  
  
-- Serías mi segundo amigo gay - dijo Trowa soltando las manos de Quatre.  
  
-- El... el segundo? - dijo sin entender y limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
  
-- Duo también es gay - dijo levantándose de la silla para ver a Quatre que le observaba dudoso - entonces a que horas es la función? - Quatre sonrió.  
  
-- A las 4:00 hay una, la otra es a las 6:00 - dijo sonriendo mientras retiraba su computadora de la red  
  
-- Creo que alcanzamos la de las 4:00 de la tarde muy bien - dijo Trowa recogiendo sus cosas al igual que Quatre.  
  
-- Puedo preguntarte algo Trowa? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos, mientras Trowa lo observaba y solo asentía - tu eres gay? - pregunto sin quitar la vista de los ojos esmeralda de Trowa.  
  
-- Lo siento, yo no lo soy.  
  
-- Me lo temía - pensó Quatre bajando la vista y terminando de retirar sus cosas del cubículo.  
  
  
  
Duo se quedo parado delante del enorme edificio de departamentos. Eran unos cinco pisos, que al frente lucía una fachada de vidrios ahumados. Sería esa la parte del frente del departamento de Heero?  
  
-- No vas a entrar? - pregunto Heero viendo que Duo se detenía.  
  
-- Si, si, lo siento - dijo siguiendo a Heero.  
  
Heero empujo la puerta de cristal que daba a la recepción, donde un hombre joven inclino la cabeza al ver a Heero entrar. Parecía que el hombre lo conocía y le dedico una mirada a Duo.  
  
-- Buenas tardes! - dijo Duo alegremente al portero del edificio.  
  
-- Buenas tardes joven.  
  
Heero abrió la puerta de las escaleras y comenzó a subir seguido de Duo. Duo no entendió por que se iban por las escaleras teniendo el ascensor, pero lo entendió cuando Heero abrió la puerta del siguiente piso.  
  
Realmente su departamento estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que no era necesario usar el ascensor.  
  
El interior del departamento estaba muy bien recogido, que esperanzas que su pequeña habitación luciera de esa forma. Tendría Heero alguien que le ayudara? Por un momento pensó que viviría con algún pariente y al ir a su casa esa persona estaría allí. Pero al parecer el vivía por completo solo y él estar en su casa le ponía sumamente nervioso.  
  
-- Vi.. vives solo? - dijo nervioso viendo la forma en la que el departamento estaba distribuido.  
  
-- Si - contesto Heero encendiendo las luces de la pequeña salita - puedes dejar tu pesada mochila sobre el mueble.  
  
-- Si, gracias - dijo Duo aproximándose al mueble para sentarse, sin dejar de ver el departamento.  
  
Tenía un pequeño espacio para la sala que estaba ocupado con un love seat y una mesa de centro. Un comedor justo en frente con una mesa y dos sillas. La cocina no era nada grande, apenas y cabría una persona dentro de ella y suponía que la puerta al frente era la recamara.  
  
-- Por que vives solo? - pregunto Duo viendo como Heero llegaba con agua para ponerla sobre la mesa de centro y se sentaba sobre la alfombra. - No tienes familia?  
  
-- Hagamos algo - dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente a los ojos - yo no insistí en saber como te hiciste los golpes aquella ves, así que tu no quieras saber sobre mi vida. Solo limitémonos a las matemáticas.  
  
Duo lo miro extrañado. Que pasaría con su familia para que no quisiera hablar del asunto?. Bueno, no es que su familia fuera perfecta, pero a él no le molestaba decir que su madre había muerto y después de algunos años en que su abuela se había hecho cargo de él, ahora vivía con su padrastro. Solo que Heero no lo había preguntado y dado que solo se limitarían a las matemáticas, las historias tristes podían quedarse de lado.  
  
Heero comenzó de nuevo la explicación de las matemáticas. Duo se había sentado a un lado de Heero para ver que tanto escribía y al mismo tiempo para estar mas conciente de su aroma, de ese exquisito aroma que estaba impregnado en toda su casa. Su cercanía le gustaba, le encantaba.  
  
-- Que horas son? - pregunto Duo varias horas después, estirando sus brazos y observando el reloj que Heero traía en su muñeca izquierda.  
  
-- Las 5:30 de la tarde.  
  
-- Diablos!!! - dijo Duo levantándose apurado y comenzando a guardar sus cosas - debo irme.  
  
-- Aun hay tiempo, no hemos terminado este capitulo. - dijo Heero observando el apuro del trenzado.  
  
-- No puedo quedarme, si llego después de las 6:00 mi padre va a matarme.  
  
-- Por que le tienes tanto miedo a tu padre? - cuestiono Heero deteniendo a Duo por un brazo.  
  
-- En que quedamos? - dijo Duo sonriéndole a Heero - Yo no te preguntaría sobre tu familia y tu no preguntarías sobre mi padre.  
  
-- Una cosa es tu padre y otras son los golpes - dijo Heero clavando su mirada azul en la violeta - a menos que estén relacionados.  
  
Duo miro sorprendido a Heero, como había cometido semejante error. Y lo peor del caso es que Heero se había percatado de ello.  
  
-- Heero!... se me esta haciendo tarde - dijo Duo nervioso tratando de soltarse del agarre.  
  
-- Esta bien, te espero mañana a la misma hora para continuar con esto.  
  
-- Mañana no puedo.  
  
-- Por que no?  
  
-- Tengo una sita - dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta para salir - te veo el lunes! - grito antes de irse.  
  
-- Una sita? - se pregunto.  
  
Heero entro a su habitación y se asomo por la enorme ventana de vidrios ahumados. Desde allí pudo ver como Duo salía corriendo del edificio para llegar a la parada del autobús.  
  
Una sita? Volvió a preguntarse mientras lo veía parado esperando el bus, como cuando lo vio por primera vez.  
  
Por que ese jugador de colmillo blanco le hacía sentirse extraño? Por que al enterarse de que era gay, una extraña emoción le inundo, aun que trato de controlarse para no dárselo a notar. Y cuando él se había enterado que Quatre también era gay... por que se molesto de que a él le diera tanto gusto?  
  
-- Que rayos me esta pasando? - dijo cerrando la cortina de golpe.  
  
  
  
Trowa había aceptado ir con Quatre al cine, por un momento Quatre pensó que Trowa lo hacía solo por compasión al enterarse que era gay, pero le agrado descubrir que Trowa no lo hacía solo por eso. A pesar de ser algo serio, con él platicaba mucho y disfrutaron la película.  
  
Fue así como Trowa le contó por que vivía solo con su hermana. Catherine Bloom se había casado muy joven y al separarse de su esposo se había llevado a su pequeño hermano con ella. Los dos eran inmigrantes que desconocían el idioma, pero lo habían aprendido con el tiempo. Trowa gracias a Duo y Catherine con practica. Había estudiado para enfermera y ahora trabajaba en un hospital. Debido a eso era que él se había decidido por la medicina. Ambos vivían modestamente, pero bien. Tenían su casa y Trowa estudiaba la Universidad gracias a ella y a una beca que había obtenido por medio del hospital donde trabajaba su hermana, la cual pagaría con trabajo al recibirse.  
  
Quatre por el contrario, vivía rodeado de lujos y de 29 hermanas que querían manejarle su vida. Su padre fue quien decidió su carrera y hasta había escogido con quien debía casarse. - Quizá es por eso que soy gay, solo por llevarle la contra a mi padre- le había comentado a Trowa. Pero estudiaba la carrera que le habían impuesto y ya comenzaba a manejar algunos de los emporios de su padre. Después de la escuela, solo tenía tiempo para los entrenamientos de football y para los partidos de los viernes, su vida personal no existía, solo de vez en cuando podía darse el lujo de escaparse y este era uno de esos días y daba gracias por que hubiera sido con él, con Trowa.  
  
  
  
Toda la semana, desde el lunes y hasta el miércoles Duo estuvo asistiendo unas horas al departamento de Heero para que le explicara matemáticas.  
  
Heero no podía entender por que si Duo entendía perfectamente lo que le explicaba, por que no pasaba los exámenes. Sería nerviosismo a la hora de presentar? Pero cuando le había preguntado que le pasaba cuando presentaba, el solo se había reído a carcajadas y le había explicado que cuando presentaba parecía que a su mente la habían borrado por completo. Pero solo le pasaba con las matemáticas, con ninguna otra materia, ni siquiera con la física que relacionaba igual cantidad de números.  
  
El lunes que llego a su departamento lo encontró sentado a un costado de la puerta. Debido a que ambos equipos estaban en entrenamiento, no se habían puesto de acuerdo a que horas se verían. Por un momento Heero pensó que Duo dejaría de asistir y eso lo tenía en cierto modo, algo preocupado. Y ya que no tenía teléfono en su casa y no le había pedido el suyo a Duo, no sabía como localizarlo. Pero al verlo sonriente y sentado esperándolo, esa preocupación se esfumo. Al preguntarse a si mismo por que de ese sentimiento extraño? Solo pudo responderse que era debido al juego del viernes y nada mas.  
  
Heero pudo explicarle todo a Duo y Duo estaba seguro de que esta vez si pasaría el examen, se lo debía a Heero y pondría su mayor esfuerzo en él.  
  
Quizá había sido un acuerdo el que Duo no preguntara por su familia, pero eso no le había cerrado la boca. A veces pensaba en si no hubiera sido mejor olvidar el anterior acuerdo y hacer uno nuevo donde su boca permanecía cerrada en el tiempo en el que estaba en su departamento.  
  
En los días en que Duo estuvo yendo a estudiar con Heero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle por la dichosa sita que había tenido el Domingo. Realmente no tenía por que importarle con quien salía o dejaba de salir...  
  
El examen era a las doce del día del jueves, justo un día antes del partido contra oz y duraba dos horas. Después era el entrenamiento, pero Duo tenía permiso de faltar debido al examen. Todos sus compañeros de equipo confiaban en que pasara ese examen, si no, no tendrían esperanza contra Oz.  
  
  
  
El timbre de una puerta sonaba de forma desesperada una y otra vez.  
  
-- Un momento, ya voy - se escucho la voz de una mujer al acercarse a abrir la puerta, pero el timbre seguía llamando - ya dije que ya voy!! - dijo molesta al tiempo en que abrió la puerta y se topo con un par de ojos azules en la entrada - Relena?  
  
-- Dorothy! - dijo comenzando a jalarla del brazo para sacarla - me acabo de enterar que en la clase de Arquitectura computacional les encargaron realizar un sistema y que no entiendes los conceptos ni la forma de hacerlo...  
  
-- Pero quien me crees Relena? - dijo Dorothy enfadada soltándose del brazo - claro que entiendo todo y se como hacerlo!  
  
-- No, no lo entiendes - dijo volviéndola a jalar del brazo - y vamos a ir al departamento de Heero a que te lo explique.  
  
-- Que??  
  
-- Acabo de sacar de escolar su dirección y necesito un pretexto para ir a su casa y tu eres mi mejor pretexto - le dijo sonriendo mientras la metía al auto.  
  
  
  
El salón de clases aun lucía lleno, faltaba todavía media hora para que terminara el examen de matemáticas e intuía que estaba difícil, ya que ningún alumno había terminado aun.  
  
Recorrió con la mirada a todos los alumnos buscándolo, él debía estar en esos momentos presentado el examen. Y allí estaba, con su clásico peinado de trenza, totalmente agachado contestado de forma concentrada. A sus pies estaba esa mochila que pesaba toneladas, aun no sabía que tanto cargaba en ella.  
  
Se enderezo en su lugar al darse cuenta que el trenzado volteaba al frente y retrocedió todavía mas al darse cuenta en donde estaba...  
  
Pero que estaba haciendo en la universidad de Ingeniera de Colmillo Blanco? Por que se había dirigido a esa escuela? A cerciorarse que el mariscal de campo del equipo rival pasara? Pero que tonterías... él había cumplido con explicarle, si pasaba o no, ya no estaba en sus manos.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse hacía su departamento, el entrenamiento sería hasta las siete de la tarde, por segunda vez el coach lo había cambiado y les había avisado que se quedarían varias horas hasta que todas las jugadas quedaran bien aprendidas.  
  
Al dar la vuelta para salir de la universidad, casi choca con uno de los dos chicos que iba ingresando al lugar.  
  
-- Cero!! - vio como los ojos negros del chico con el que casi chocaba se clavaron en su rostro, pero él no se detuvo y siguió caminando - Detente espía! - grito Wufei haciendo que se detuviera y lo viera de reojo - que estas haciendo aquí? Contesta cero!!  
  
-- Nada que te importe - contesto para seguir caminando.  
  
-- Cerrrrooo!!! - grito Wufei pero Trowa lo detuvo por el hombro.  
  
-- Déjalo Wufei, mañana es el partido y no quiero que te peles con él.  
  
Los dos llegaron al salón donde Duo tenía su examen y esperaban afuera a que saliera. Pero poco a poco los alumnos iban saliendo, sin embargo Duo seguía dentro.  
  
Los dos se asomaron cuando pensaron que era hora de que Duo saliera y lo vieron aun sentado frente al escritorio de la maestra. Estaría la profesora Noin aun revisando su examen?  
  
Regresaron a su lugar para seguir esperando a Duo, cuando vieron que se acercaba un hombre alto, alguien a quien reconocieron de inmediato.  
  
-- Coach Zech!  
  
-- Hola muchachos que hacen aquí? - pregunto Zech deteniéndose delante de Trowa y de Wufei.  
  
-- Estamos esperando que Maxwell salga de su examen - dijo Wufei.  
  
-- Bueno, creo que a esta hora ya debe haber terminado, supongo que Noin esta revisando ya su examen. Así que voy a entrar para ver si nuestro mariscal estará mañana con nosotros.  
  
Los dos chicos observaron como el coach Zech abrió la puerta del salón y ellos esperaron por ver salir a Duo de el.  
  
Noin levanto la vista de su escritorio al escuchar que la puerta se abría y sonrió al ver al hombre alto que se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Hola Noin!, jugara con nosotros nuestro mariscal de campo? - pregunto Zech viendo a Duo.  
  
-- Me temo que no Zech - dijo Noin sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras Duo permanecía con la vista baja.  
  
-- Por que no? Volviste a reprobar Duo? - cuestiono viendo al trenzado.  
  
-- No coach, al contrario, pase, pero la profesora no me cree...  
  
-- Como? - dijo viendo a Noin.  
  
-- Es simple Zech. Duo ha estado reprobando todos los exámenes de matemáticas desde el semestre pasado. La mas alta calificación que ha sacado es de 68-70 y el día de hoy sacó 90, creo que estoy en mi derecho de dudar de que haya sido honesto en este examen.  
  
-- Pero yo no copie, se lo juro maestra Noin. Yo resolví todo el examen...  
  
-- Lo siento Duo. Pero si hubieras sacado un70 o 75, hubiera sido mas creíble que un 90. Ni cuando te estuve ayudando sacaste esta calificación.  
  
-- Pero Noin - dijo Zech viendo a la profesora - y que tal si realmente el chico estudio para este examen? Vas a dejar que esa duda le impida jugar mañana?  
  
-- No pudo haber sacado un 90 después de haber reprobado con un 45 la semana pasada!  
  
-- Noin, hagamos algo. Deja pendiente esa calificación y déjalo jugar mañana. Estoy seguro que en el siguiente examen, Duo te demostrara que efectivamente esta estudiando.  
  
-- Si profesora!  
  
Noin observo primero a Duo, era verdad que tenía la duda en si realmente había hecho trampa en el examen o no. Cuando había volteado a verlo, el se veía concentrado resolviendo las ecuaciones usando su calculadora. No, no estaba segura de que hubiese copiado. Pero tampoco estaba segura de que lo hubiese resuelto todo por el mismo. Después volteo a ver a Zech que le sonreía. Zech también tenía razón... Duo podría demostrarle que había estudiado, pasando el siguiente examen.  
  
-- Esta bien Duo, si el próximo examen lo pasas, te dejare esta calificación de 90, pero si repruebas, te pondré la calificación que saques en el siguiente examen. Ok?  
  
-- Si profesora Noin!, muchas gracias! - dijo Duo levantándose feliz.  
  
Tomo de las manos de la maestra el examen y salió corriendo abriendo la puerta. Trowa y Wufei lo vieron salir con una enorme sonrisa y se acercaron a él rápidamente.  
  
-- Pasaste? - pregunto Trowa  
  
-- Si, si pase!! - dijo dándole la mochila a su amigo - hazme un favor Trowa, llévate mi mochila a casa quieres?  
  
-- He, si, pero por que? - dijo viendo como Duo salía corriendo.  
  
-- Debo agradecer a la persona que hizo posible esto!!  
  
-- A quien va a agradecer Maxwell? - pregunto Wufei viendo como Duo corría fuera de la universidad de Ingeniería.  
  
-- Eso le corresponde a Duo decírtelo - dijo Trowa caminado con Wufei fuera del campus rumbo al estadio.  
  
-- Por que no me dices? - gruño Wufei, pero Trowa solo le observo.  
  
-- Por que conociéndote te molestaras - dijo en voz muy baja.  
  
Zech salió del salón con Noin y pudo ver como los dos jugadores que había visto se alejaban y Duo no estaba con ellos. No le era difícil imaginar a donde debió haber ido su mariscal de campo, no hacía ni media hora se había topado con Heero justo a la entrada de la Facultad de Ingeniería de Colmillo Blanco. Sabía bien que había ido buscando algo y no le sorprendió ver que Duo se había ido sin sus amigos.  
  
  
  
Duo iba corriendo con el examen en la mano, estaba tan emocionado de haber pasado que no quiso tomar el autobús a casa de Heero, no estaba tan lejos y podía llegar corriendo en pocos minutos.  
  
Era gracias a él, gracias a Heero que había pasado y con una alta calificación. Necesitaba llegar y agradecerle, quería darle las gracias de mil y una formas.  
  
Llego corriendo empujando la puerta de cristal y gritando buenas tardes al portero que lo vio asombrado. Empujo la puerta de las escaleras y subió de dos en dos, necesitaba verlo...  
  
Llego hasta la perta y comenzó a tocar y al mismo tiempo a gritar su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba, quizá estaba entrenado y eso no lo pensó, solo salió corriendo para llegar hasta allí.  
  
Aun sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar por la carrera, cuando vio que la puerta del departamento de Heero se abrió. Pudo ver los ojos azul cobalto de Heero viéndolo fijamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo abrazo alegremente.  
  
-- Heero!!!, muchas gracias Heero!!! - dijo casi al oído por que los brazos estaba alrededor del cuello del jugador de oz.  
  
Heero se sobresalto al sentir el cuerpo delgado y atlético del mariscal de campo abrazándolo. No supo en que momento el correspondió a ese abrazo dejándose llevar por las emocionadas palabras del jugador.  
  
Sintió en ese momento que el mundo dejaba de girar y se detenía solo para ellos dos. Podía aspirar el perfume del jugador de colmillo blanco, podía sentir la suave piel de sus brazos sobre su cuello, el inconfundible aroma de su cabello sobre su nariz.  
  
Realmente no entendió el motivo del abrazo, pero eso es lo menos importante ahora, solo quiere seguir abrazándolo. Pero Duo se separo.  
  
-- Muchas gracias Heero - volvió a repetir Duo con la mas amplia de las sonrisas - gracias por haberme ayudado a pasar - le dijo mientras le extendió el examen.  
  
-- Pasaste con 90? - dijo al ver el resultado de su examen.  
  
-- Gracias a ti...  
  
-- No hice nada - dijo viéndolo a los ojos - tu ya sabías todo, solo era cuestión de que te concentraras más.  
  
-- Ejem...  
  
Ambos escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención. Heero volteo hacía adentro de su departamento, había olvidado que tenía vistas y todo el tiempo la puerta de su departamento permaneció abierta dejando entre ver la escena con Duo.  
  
Duo apenas pudo ver que eran dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la alfombra de la pequeña sala con un montón de libros sobre la mesa de centro. Los ojos azules de una de ellas le veían con odio, pudo distinguir una mirada de celos en ella. Y estaba seguro que era la novia de Heero, aquella chica que se lanzo a sus brazos cuando lo vio en la biblioteca. Y la otra rubia, era a la que había visto entrando a la biblioteca el sábado pasado.  
  
-- Heero siento mucho haberte interrumpido, no era mi intención - dijo disculpándose de forma triste y dando un paso atrás para evitar que siguieran viéndolo dentro del departamento de Heero - solo vine a darte las gracias.  
  
Pero Heero puso su mano sobre el picaporte y cerro la puerta recargándose en ella sin darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a las chicas dentro de su departamento.  
  
-- Si gustas puedo ayudarte a pasar el semestre - dijo Heero. Duo levanto la vista sorprendido y le sonrió.  
  
-- Agradezco tu amable ofrecimiento Heero, pero no quiero incomodar a tu novia. - Heero le observo extrañado.  
  
-- Yo no tengo a nadie a quien incomodar y en dado caso yo soy libre de ayudar a quien quiera - aclaro.  
  
Duo sonría aun mas ampliamente, por que el que el jugador de oz quisiera ayudarle le hacía sentir tan contento? Dio un paso para acercarse a Heero, quien aun estaba recargado en la puerta de su departamento.  
  
-- No tengo con que pagarte - dijo Duo sonriendo, Heero solo mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa.  
  
-- Puedes pagarme pasando todos los exámenes y jugando en cada partido hasta llegar a la final.  
  
-- Considéralo un hecho Heero.  
  
-- Te veré en el partido de mañana Duo.  
  
-- Hasta mañana entonces Heero - dijo Duo sonriendo dándose la vuelta para salir y agitando su mano en despedida, mientras Heero entraba a su departamento.  
  
Relena estaba de pie en la pequeña sala con los brazos cruzados y la mirada chispeante por la furia.  
  
-- Como te atreves Heero! - grito dando un paso delante de él.  
  
-- Como me atrevo a que?  
  
-- Como te atreves a tener amistad con un jugador del equipo rival? - Heero clavo sus ojos fríos en el rostro de Relena y ella retrocedió asustada al verlo.  
  
-- Yo soy libre de tener amistad con quien quiera - dijo de forma fría. Relena solo le observo de forma seria - y ya que ya termine de explicarle a Dorothy la tarea y no tengo ganas de escuchar tu palabrería superficial, les pido por favor que se vayan de mi casa. Aun tengo mucho que estudiar y ustedes dos ya me han quitado mucho tiempo.  
  
Relena salió sumamente enojada del departamento de Heero, mientras Dorothy la seguía muy de cerca.  
  
-- Todo por ese maldito jugador de colmillo blanco... - murmuro Relena - ese maldito jugador es el responsable de que Heero nos haya corrido de su casa, pero ya me las pagara, de eso estoy segura... me las pagara...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Bueno, ya viene un nuevo juego entre Oz y Colmillo Blanco. Quien ira a ganar ahora?  
  
Que creían? Que les iba a poner las horribles y tediosas formulas matemáticas? Pues no!!! Las iba a dormir, jejeje.  
  
Les he de decir que no estoy inventando nombres, todos los nombres que aparecen en este fic salen en la serie de Anime. Hasta los nombres de los equipos los saque de los nombres de las bases.  
  
Mil gracias a los que leen este fic y gracias por tomarse la molestia de mandarme un correo.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Bueno, ahora voy a responder algunos de los reviews que me han dejado. Lamento no haber contestado Reviews con Recuperando... pero ese fic ya estaba terminado cuando comencé a subirlo a este espacio.  
  
Denisse: Ya viste que ya paso!!! Y con ayuda de Heero espero que siga pasando, jejejeje. Y no te hagas mujer, nos debes la continuación de tu fic de Reencuentro, que sigo esperando con ansias. Aun que también espero con ansias el final de Frío como el Hielo.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Yap!!, yap!!!, yo soy la autora de Recuperando el Sentido, que bueno que te gusto mi primera Historia larga de Gundam. Y pues ya ves, ya esta el capitulo 4 terminado y estoy trabajando ya mismo en el capitulo 5.  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel: Se que el meter los golpes del papa de Hilde a Duo es algo cruel, pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capitulo ya sabrán por que lo hace. Lo que si no puedo prometerles es que desaparezcan pronto, jejeje, sorry!!  
  
Sekhmet: Si cierto que Relena estorba, pero Heero no se deja de ella, jejejeje. Así que Relena seguirá sufriendo para atraparlo (que ni se crea que la voy a tratar bien). Que bueno que te gusto Recuperando el Sentido.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Muchas gracias!!! 


	5. Solo el Juego Justifca el Dolor

Juego por un beso  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13  
  
Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi.   
  
Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.   
  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo -  
  
" Pensamientos "  
  
//Sueños//  
  
//*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
SOLO EL JUEGO JUSTIFICA EL DOLOR  
  
Parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, daba vueltas de un lado a otro observando su nuevo uniforme. Si anteriormente no había logrado llamar su atención, quizá con su nueva ropa podría lograrlo...  
  
El golpe a la puerta de su cuarto la distrajo de sus pensamientos y con un "adelante", otra chica entro en la habitación observándola de arriba abajo.  
  
-- Pero Relena que es esto? - dijo observándola sorprendida.  
  
-- El nuevo uniforme de porristas - dijo tomando los pompones del suelo y viéndose al espejo con ellos, para después dirigir la mirada a la chica que recién llegaba - crees que le guste a Heero Dorothy?  
  
-- Si no le gusta a él, le gustara a todo el estadio - dijo tratando de esconder la risa detrás de su mano - casi no llevan ropa en sima, van a distraer a sus propios jugadores.  
  
-- A mi no me importan los otros, solo me importa Heero!! - dijo con los ojos chispeantes por el enojo - voy a llamar su atención a cualquier costo.  
  
-- Pues con ese modelito, llamaras la atención de mas de uno - dijo riendo - pero dudo que la de Heero - pensó para si misma - la atención de Heero esta en alguien mas...  
  
  
  
El mas esperado juego por Oz y colmillo blanco había llegado. Los estudiantes comenzaron a congregarse en el estadio de Colmillo Blanco, ya que el anterior partido lo habían jugado fuera de casa. Tenían que repetirle a Oz la victoria para que dejaran de decir que solo habían tenido suerte en el juego amistoso de hacía unas semanas.  
  
Después de este partido, ya no volverían a enfrentarse en lo que restaba de la temporada. Solo lo harían si ambos equipos llegaban a la final. Pero para eso necesitaban no volver a perder un solo juego. O que los otros equipos perdieran mas de dos, cosa que era bastante improbable...  
  
Los jugadores habían llegado un par de horas antes para recibir las indicaciones del coach Zech, aun que ya sabían lo que les diría. "Solo son juegos, disfruten del partido y diviértanse". Un buen consejo que no todos llevaban a cabo.  
  
-- Vamos Maxwell!, ahora que estas con nosotros les repetiremos la medicina a los malditos de Oz - dijo Wufei pasando su brazo por el hombro de Duo.  
  
-- No lo se, que tal si realmente tuvimos suerte? - se cuestiono Duo - después de todo el partido pasado lo perdimos, no?  
  
-- Que dices? - dijo enojado Wufei - ese partido lo perdimos por que tu no estuviste, ahora no hay ningún pretexto, vamos a ganarles a los de Oz.  
  
-- Creo lo mismo Duo - se acerco Trowa a los dos chicos que conversaban - a menos que no quieras hacerlo... - dijo viéndolo fijamente. Duo levanto la vista para verlo. A que se refería con eso?  
  
-- Yo también quiero ganar! Por que crees que no quiero hacerlo?  
  
-- Tu sabes bien por que lo digo Duo - dijo Trowa cruzando los brazos y viéndolo fijamente.  
  
Duo se quedo pensando. Que motivo pudiera tener él para no querer ganar? Si ganar era lo que mas deseaba, se lo había prometido a Heero... Heero!! Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que Trowa le quería dar a entender.  
  
-- No! - dijo sorprendido - no lo hizo por eso, estoy seguro!!  
  
-- No te lo pidió? - pregunto Trowa desconfiado. Wufei solo los observaba sin entender de que hablaban.  
  
-- No, claro que no!!. Y él te lo pidió? - dijo sonriendo al recordar que Quatre le había prestado su computadora a Trowa para navegar en el internet.  
  
-- Tampoco. Es más, nunca hablamos de football...  
  
-- Yo tampoco...  
  
-- De que diablos están hablando ustedes dos!??! - dijo Wufei desesperado de no entender una sola palabra de lo que decían.  
  
-- De nada! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-- Últimamente ustedes han estado muy misteriosos - dijo acusándolos.  
  
  
  
El coach Zech estaba a un costado de la entrada por donde debían llegar los jugadores de Oz. Sabía que lo que pensaba hacer era una locura, pero quería hacerlo.  
  
Sus ojos celestes vieron como la hilera de jugadores llegaba al estadio cargando con su equipo y entraba por el corredor para llegar a los vestidores. Aun faltaban algunos minutos para el partido, tenían suficiente tiempo para cambiarse. Pudo ver los ojos azules de Heero que le vieron con sorpresa, Zech solo le sonrió en respuesta mientras dirigió su vista hacía aquel a quien esperaba.  
  
Al final de todo el equipo, llegaba el coach de Oz con las manos en los bolsillos y la tabla donde apuntaban las jugadas para el partido bajo el brazo. Usaba la chaqueta de Oz sobre sus hombros y una gorra deportiva que cubría parte de su rostro por llevar la cabeza agachada.  
  
-- Traize...  
  
Traize levanto la vista para quedar de frente al coach de Colmillo Blanco. Regreso la mirada para ver donde había quedado su equipo, pero todo los jugadores y el equipo técnico daba ya la vuelta rumbo a los vestidores de los visitantes.  
  
Traize volvió a ver a Zech con la mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta ignorándolo.  
  
-- Espera Traize... - pero Traize no se detuvo - Solo quería desearte suerte... - dijo en voz alta para que Traize le escuchara.  
  
-- No la necesito - dijo en contestación dando la vuelta por el pasillo perdiéndose de la vista de Zech.  
  
-- Por que no me has dejado explicarte... yo aun no te he olvidado - pensó con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta para dirigirse con sus propios jugadores.  
  
A penas había dado unos pasos por el pasillo cuando vio como una manada de chicas llegaban corriendo. Seguramente las porristas del equipo de Oz. Sonrió un poco recordando a las porristas de su equipo cuando el era jugador. Noin estaba entre ellas.  
  
  
  
Heero terminaba de colocarse el jersey cuando escucho a algunos de sus compañeros hablando sobre el escándalo que se escuchaba fuera del campo.  
  
-- Escuchan? - pregunto uno colocando su mano sobre su oído - dicen O.Z.  
  
-- Nuestras porristas están haciendo bien su trabajo - dijo otro de los jugadores.  
  
-- Relena sabe muy bien como hacerlo - sonrió otro de ellos - no te molestes Heero - dijo al ver la mirada que Heero dirigía al nombrar a la chica - no te vamos a quitar a tu novia.  
  
-- Ella no es nada mío - dijo Heero caminando hasta donde estaba Quatre.  
  
-- Vamos capitán, todos sabemos que ella muere por ti.  
  
-- Pero yo no por ella - aclaro - ahora todos terminen de vestirse por que estamos por salir al campo.  
  
-- Si! - dijeron todos siguiendo las ordenes de Heero.  
  
Quatre se coloco su casco con emoción. Desde el sábado que no veía a Trowa y esta sería una ocasión perfecta para verlo. Había hablado con él un día y se habían deseado suerte mutuamente, pero nunca mencionaron jugadas o posibles posiciones. Eso lo habían sacado de sus conversaciones.  
  
-- Estas listo Quatre? - pregunto Heero acercándose a él.  
  
-- Si Heero y tu?  
  
-- También.  
  
-- Tengo un poco de miedo - admitió bajando la vista, mientras Heero solo le observo - Trowa esta en el juego y no se como reaccione. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos fue muy rudo.  
  
-- Cuando uno esta en el juego, se debe de olvidar que los del equipo contrario son nuestros amigos. Solo concéntrate en hacer bien tu trabajo y olvida que el chico que te gusta juega con colmillo blanco... - Quatre se ruborizo por las palabras del capitán del equipo.  
  
-- Cuando juegas no te conozco Heero, cambias mucho - dijo Quatre viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Si me pongo a tener compasión con mis amigos, nunca llegare a los profesionales.  
  
-- Tienes razón...  
  
Traize entro a los vestidores empujando la puerta y aplaudiendo para que todos prestaran atención.  
  
-- Bien muchachos, llego la hora de demostrarles a los de Colmillo Blanco de que estamos hechos. El juego pasado no valió, solo dejamos que se emocionaran un poco. Pero esta vez si les daremos a conocer al verdadero Oz.  
  
-- Si! - gritaron todos.  
  
-- Ahora, todos fuera, fuera, fuera!  
  
El equipo de Oz comenzó a correr para salir al campo de juego. Poco a poco los ruidos hechos por la gente reunida en las gradas comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte. Efectivamente, la gente gritaba OZ. Parecía que tuvieran grandes bocinas coreando el nombre del equipo rival, pero solo era la voz de la misma gente.  
  
Todos los jugadores se pararon al llegar al lugar que les correspondía y vieron al frente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
  
Las porristas de Oz hacían piruetas en el campo y hacían que la gente gritara el nombre del equipo. Pero los jugadores no despegaban su vista de las chicas que mostraban ante todos su nuevo uniforme.  
  
Traize salió al final topándose con todos los chicos que observaba como hipnotizados las piruetas que las chicas hacían. Cuando giro su vista a las porristas, vio por que los muchachos no se movían...  
  
-- Relena Piscraf!!! - grito con enojo el coach al llegar al frente.  
  
Relena salto en su última rutina y giro su vista para toparse con la mirada azul del entrenador de Oz. Todos los jugadores sonreían ante ellas, pero su vista vago buscando a uno de los jugadores que no se veía entre ellos.  
  
-- Relena ven ahora mismo... - dijo Traize haciendo que la chica caminara hasta él.  
  
-- Hola coach Traize, puedo ayudarle en algo? - dijo con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-- Que crees que estas haciendo?  
  
-- Animando a la gente coach, creo que es la primera vez que todo el estadio anima a nuestro equipo. No le parece magnifico?  
  
-- Están distrayendo a nuestros jugadores!  
  
-- Estamos distrayendo a los jugadores de colmillo blanco y al mismo tiempo haciendo que su gente coree el nombre de nuestro equipo.  
  
-- Salgan ahora mismo de aquí! - dijo levantando la voz para que todas las chicas lo oyeran.  
  
-- Pero coach...  
  
-- No tendremos porristas hasta que ustedes se vistan de acuerdo a la ocasión. Que creen que es esto? Un cabaret??  
  
-- No... pero...  
  
-- Fuera!!  
  
-- Señorita Piscraf! - escucho la voz de una mujer que le llamaba con tono autoritario. Tanto Relena como Traize voltearon hasta donde estaba la mujer.  
  
-- Vicerrectora One! - dijo con temor Relena.  
  
-- Venga ahora mismo aquí y el resto de ustedes vayan a cambiarse.  
  
Traize sonrió a la vicerrectora, quien correspondió con otra sonrisa. Relena camino hasta ella con la vista baja. Todo lo había hecho por llamar la atención de Heero, pero él ni siquiera estaba entre los chicos de la primera fila para verlas...  
  
  
  
Todos los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco salieron de los vestidores escuchando el nombre de OZ coreado por la gente que estaba congregada en el campo para verlos. Era muy extraño, la mayoría debería de ser de Colmillo Blanco ya que era su campo... entonces por que coreaban el nombre del equipo rival?  
  
Duo permaneció parado en su casillero con el casco puesto. Lo que Trowa le había preguntado lo había dejado pensando. Sería por eso que Heero le ayudaba con las matemáticas? Por que quería que perdiera el partido contra ellos? En todo el tiempo en que estuvo yendo a su casa nunca le menciono nada sobre ello. Pero era lógico pensar que no le ayudaría solo por que sí. Tendría que haber algún pago por esa ayuda y eso podría ser el juego...  
  
-- Maxwell... - dijo Wufei sacando a Duo de sus pensamientos - vas a quedarte aquí? O vas a salir a jugar?  
  
-- Voy Wufei - dijo cerrando su casillero y caminando detrás del chino.  
  
Todos los jugadores se quedaron viendo el espectáculo que brindaban las porristas de Oz. Eso solo se veía en los equipos profesionales.  
  
-- Vaayaa!! - dijo Wufei emocionado disfrutando de la vista.  
  
-- Vaya - secundo Trowa en tono de fastidio - veo que OZ quiere ganar a toda costa y va a tratar de distraernos con eso - dijo apuntando a las porristas que terminaban su rutina.  
  
Duo se paro a orillas del campo y observo que uno de los jugadores también se quedaba parado en su propia orilla sin prestar atención a las chicas en poco ropa que estaban detrás de él. Era fácil distinguirlo, el numero cero adornaba por completo su jersey.  
  
-- Heero... - murmuro Duo - si ese es tu preció, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo - se dijo a si mismo levantando la mano para saludarlo.  
  
Heero observo el ademán que el jugador del equipo contrario le hacía. Entorno sus ojos para distinguir el numero que adornaba su jersey: 02.  
  
-- Duo... - murmuro sin contestar al gesto y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse con su equipo.  
  
  
  
Hilde observaba la mirada que los jugadores dirigían sobre las porristas de OZ, con semejante ropa era imposible que los chicos no se fijaran en ellas. Las porristas del equipo de su universidad no usaban ese tipo de trajes y por más intentos que hacían por animar a sus seguidores estos no les hacían caso.  
  
Conocía a algunas de las porristas por que estaban en su universidad y parándose en la parte baja de las gradas llamó a una de ellas.  
  
-- Silvia!!!, Silvia Noventa!! -grito para llamar su atención. La rubia la reconoció y se acerco a ella.  
  
-- Hola Hilde!!, quieres venir con nosotras? Quizá si tu nos apoyas logremos llamar la atención, por que con aquellas porristas de Oz me parece difícil que lo hagamos.  
  
-- Por que no cambian de uniformes? - cuestiono la chica.  
  
-- Vamos Hilde, no tenemos dinero, solo cambiamos uniformes cuando lo hace el equipo de football y ellos aun no cambian.  
  
-- Pues hagamos algo!!, no dejaremos que los de OZ llamen la atención. Organicemos una rifa, o una feria, algo lo que sea para conseguir el dinero.  
  
-- Buena idea!, que tal si nos reunimos en el trascurso de la semana con el resto de las porristas y lo vemos. Una vez definido le decimos al entrenador Zech y a los jugadores.  
  
-- Fantástico Silvia!!!, pero mira! - dijo señalando hacía donde estaban las porristas de OZ. Parece que las regañaron! - dijo riendo - ahora ustedes son las únicas porristas en el campo.  
  
-- Genial!! - dijo Silvia despidiéndose de Hilde. Mientras la Morena veía con burla la cara de Wufei que lucía bastante desilusionado de que las porristas de Oz salieran del campo.  
  
  
  
Relena escuchaba con enojo las palabras de la vicerrectora. La regañaba por usar esos trajes tan llamativos. Medias de maya, short mas corto de lo normal, blusa ombliguera a penas abajo del busto con un escote enorme y botas.  
  
-- Pero vicerrectora, las porristas profesionales usan esta ropa - dijo a la defensiva  
  
-- Pues entonces deberías ir a uno de esos equipos a comprar tu puesto! - reto la mujer molesta, mientras Relena levanto la vista sorprendida - no creas que no lo se, compraste tu puesto en el equipo de porristas. Así que, si tanto te gusta este tipo de ropa - dijo señalado el uniforme que lucía - por que no lo intentas en un equipo profesional. Si te vas a quedar aquí, me haces el favor de usar algo mas decente. Esto no es un cabaret!  
  
-- Esta bien vicerrectora...  
  
-- Ahora sal del campo antes de que al coach le de un infarto.  
  
-- Si señora.  
  
Relena se dio la vuelta enojada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a los vestidores. Nunca le habían llamado la atención de esa forma y quizá hubiera valido la pena el regaño, si por lo menos Heero la hubiera visto. Pero lo vio de reojo dirigiendo la mirada del otro lado del campo, dándole la espalda a ellas.  
  
-- Esto no se quedara así... lo juro!  
  
  
  
Traize terminaba de hablar con Heero sobre las jugadas, los árbitros aun no ingresaban al campo y por ende la moneda para decidir quien defendía primero aun no era lanzada.  
  
Los árbitros mandaron llamar al capitán de cada equipo para poder lanzar la moneda al aire. Mientras la moneda aun flotaba Heero pidió a Trowa que eligiera primero. La moneda siguió girando hasta que cayó en el suelo y reboto dos veces antes de quedar con la cara al aire...  
  
Heero había ganado.  
  
-- Ustedes entran con la ofensiva - dijo Heero viendo los ojos verdes de Trowa.  
  
-- Entendido - dijo Trowa inclinando la cabeza a Heero - mucha suerte - dijo de forma seria. Heero inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.  
  
-- Igualmente - dijo mandado llamar a sus compañeros de quipos especiales y Trowa avisaba para que sus compañeros llegaran.  
  
Duo estaba al pendiente de la moneda rogando por entrar después. Así tendría la oportunidad de calmarse un poco y pensar en lo que debía hacer. Estaba dispuesto a perder el partido como pago por la ayuda recibida. Pero Heero no le había dicho nada... estaría haciendo lo correcto? Era eso lo que realmente Heero buscaba?  
  
Quatre llego hasta el centro del campo y observo en dirección del equipo de Colmillo Blanco. Distinguió de forma rápida entre ellos a Trowa. Le observaba detenidamente, esperando su patada. Pateó el balón hasta la zona de anotación, lo que obligaba a la gente de Colmillo Blanco a comenzar su ofensiva desde la yarda 20 de su propio campo.  
  
-- Maxwell!!! - grito Wufei - Trowa ya nos mando llamar, que te pasa que estas tan distraído?  
  
-- Nada, nada! - dijo corriendo a un lado de Wufei para llegar a la formación.  
  
Los ojos negros de Wufei se clavaron en los cobaltos del cero. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de vengarse por lo del juego pasado, por lo mal que lo hizo ver en la fiesta y por que le caía mal...  
  
Wufei se agacho sin despegar la vista de Heero, mientras el resto de los jugadores hacían lo mismo. Heero levanto la vista para ver los ojos violetas de Duo. La mirada de Duo brillo al toparse con la cobalto. Pero Heero desvió la mirada para ver el balón.  
  
-- Cero... ahora si vas a pelear? O vas a seguir huyendo.  
  
-- Esto no es una pelea - dijo Heero viendo a los ojos a Wufei. El chino sonrió con burla.  
  
-- Pues yo la voy a convertir en una...  
  
El 'Hit' se escucho, Heero no había podido ver el balón y no supo en que momento llego a las manos de Duo. Wufei había brincado sobre él y lo mantenía en el suelo, mientras Duo conectaba por aire su primer primero y diez.  
  
Traize vio con enojo la jugada, Heero se había distraído. Que fue lo que le distrajo de su trabajo?  
  
La formación se volvió a ha efectuar. Duo desvió su mirada del balón por unos momentos para ver la mirada cobalto de Heero que le veía fijamente. Pero en cuanto la violeta choco con la cobalto, Heero regreso su vista al balón. Esta vez no permitiría que el chino le distrajera de su trabajo: Detener a Duo.  
  
Duo contaba de forma lenta, no estaba decidido aun a perder el partido, primero le preguntaría a Heero si era lo que realmente deseaba...  
  
El 'Hit' se volvió a escuchar y esta vez Heero se hizo a un lado para evitar el golpe directo de Wufei. Empujo la hombrera del chino haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para posteriormente dirigirse al mariscal de campo que aun sostenía el balón en sus manos.  
  
Duo buscaba un receptor lo suficientemente lejos para lanzarle el balón, cuando vio como Heero se dirigía a él a toda velocidad. Lanzó el balón cerca, no lo suficiente como para conseguir el primero y diez, pero si para no perder yardas. Cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe de Heero, pero este nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos Heero estaba en el suelo, detenido por uno de sus compañeros.  
  
Duo giro su vista para ver como Heero se levantaba mirándolo. Dio un paso al frente para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero Wufei le detuvo.  
  
-- Vamos Maxwell, debemos conseguir el primero y diez  
  
Duo volteo por última vez a ver a Heero, pero él ya caminaba para volver a formarse. Duo desvió su vista, justo en el momento en el que Heero volteaba para verlo.  
  
Tres cuartas partes del partido se habían llevado a cabo, los puntos estaban parejos. Pero por una extraña razón no estaban muy separados un equipo del otro y Zech tenía la impresión de que algo andaba mal con su mariscal de campo.  
  
La defensiva de Colmillo Blanco estaba actuando, cuando Zech se acerco a Duo que observaba con la mirada el lugar donde estaba los jugadores de Oz.  
  
-- Por que no estas dando todo Duo? - cuestiono Zech sacando a Duo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Como dice Coach? - dijo volteando a verlo.  
  
-- Se como juegas y el que estoy viendo en el campo no eres tu - Duo se quedo en silencio, se habría dado cuenta? - para esto te esforzaste tanto en tu examen? Para perder? - dijo Zech en tono molesto - dime, tu crees que eso le dará gusto a la persona que te ayudo?  
  
-- Como dice Coach? - dijo Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Tu crees que la persona que te ayudo a estudiar estará muy contenta de ver que te dejaste ganar?  
  
-- Dejarme ganar?  
  
-- No me digas que estas jugando con todo lo que tienes, por que no es así. Ganaste tu puesto de Mariscal de Campo con grandes lanzamientos, pero en estas tres cuartas partes de partido no has hecho mucho... es más, no has hecho nada!  
  
-- Coach...  
  
-- No me digas nada, solo sal y haz lo que debes...  
  
Duo observo al coach Zech, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decirle palabras duras. Siempre lo apoyaba en todo, incluso mas que a otros. Todos en el equipo sabían que era gay y nadie lo molestaba por ello. Y mucho de eso era gracias al coach Zech que había hablado con todos para defenderlo. Pero esta vez estaba molesto por que no estaba actuando como debía en el partido.  
  
Duo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, la defensiva había terminado sin puntos por parte de Oz y de nuevo entraba la ofensiva para dar comienzo al ultimo cuarto.  
  
  
  
Traize observaba con animo el partido, si todo iba igual seguramente ganarían como quería. Pero sabía que algo andaba mal, el equipo rival que jugaba no era el mismo que se enfrento en el juego amistoso. El mariscal de campo no estaba haciendo los magníficos lanzamientos que le vio la ultima vez.  
  
-- Coach Traize! - escucho la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas y volteo hacía las gradas para ver los ojos marrones de una mujer vestida elegantemente.  
  
-- Vicerrectora One, que bueno que se quedo a ver el partido - dijo el coach acercándose hasta la barda de las gradas.  
  
-- Lamento no haber venido a los anteriores pero recién regreso de una convención a la que el Rector Dermail no quiso asistir.  
  
-- La entiendo Lady One - dijo sonriendo - pero no se perdió de mucho, solo victorias.  
  
-- Aun así me hubiese gustado verlas - sonrió a su vez - cree que haya algo en que le pueda ayudar para que siga ganando los juegos? - dijo sonriendo la mujer.  
  
-- Quizá... estoy interesado en unos jugadores que no son de nuestro equipo, pero que le parece si lo vemos después del juego?  
  
-- Encantada - dijo sonriendo la mujer - ya sabe que haré cualquier cosa que usted me pida.  
  
-- Se lo agradezco - dijo sonriendo, para regresar su vista hasta donde estaba el hombre del cabello rubio largo - por vengarme, haré cualquier cosa - murmuro para si mismo.  
  
  
  
Duo clavo sus vista en la mirada cobalto de nuevo. Zech tendría razón? Heero se molestaría si le dejara ganar el juego?  
  
El 'Hit' se dejo oí y Heero salto sobre Wufei haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo para seguir corriendo hasta Duo.  
  
Duo vio a Trowa en posición, había tomado el lugar del corredor y sin pensarlo lanzó el balón. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió como algo lo lanzaba fuertemente al suelo. Cerro los ojos esperando sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero el golpe nunca llego.  
  
Trowa vio el balón venir hacía él y corrió en línea recta hasta el lugar donde estaban los jugadores de Oz. Deteniéndose fuera del campo con el balón en la mano. Había conseguido otro primero y diez. Cuando levanto la vista se topo con un par de ojos color acqua que le veían con un brillo especial. Sonrió un poco en respuesta, Quatre se ruborizó al instante, mientras Trowa se dio la vuelta para iniciar de nuevo la formación.  
  
Cuando Duo abrió los ojos se topo con los ojos cobalto de Heero viéndolo detenidamente.  
  
-- Heero...  
  
-- Estas bien? - cuestiono el capitán de Oz.  
  
-- Quieres que pierda? - pregunto Duo dándose cuenta que no tenía suficiente tiempo.  
  
-- Suelta a nuestro mariscal maldito cero!! - grito Wufei tomando a Duo por los hombros para separarlo de jugador de oz.  
  
La mirada de Heero se clavo sobre la de Duo. Por que le preguntaba eso? Por ayudarle en matemáticas? Es eso lo que había buscado cuando comenzó a hacerlo? Era eso, que perdiera el partido? Eso creía Duo y por eso no estaba actuando como debía?... Maldición!!, no, eso no era lo que quería... pero ya era demasiado tarde para responderle.  
  
Duo volvió a tomar su posición, mientras dirigió su mirada a Heero. Heero fijo su vista en Duo mientras Wufei intentaba de nuevo distraerlo sin éxito. La mirada de Duo tenía una sombra de tristeza, podía verlo. Estaba preocupado y triste por el partido. Necesitaba decirle que no, necesitaba que actuara como siempre, que jugara como debía... como tenía que hacerlo.  
  
El 'Hit' volvió a escucharse pero esta vez Duo no lanzó el balón. Tenía a Trowa en posición y a otro corredor por el costado izquierdo. Podía lanzarles a cualquiera de los dos, pero no lo hacía.  
  
Zech observo lo que Duo hacía con preocupación, era demasiado obvio que se estaba dejando ganar por Oz, demasiado Obvio...  
  
-- No lo hagas Duo... no lo hagas - se repitió a si mismo con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Heero había vuelto a lanzar a Wufei al suelo y se dirigía a toda velocidad a Duo.  
  
-- No seas idiota!! - grito Heero al ver como Duo solo sostenía el balón en sus manos sin lanzarlo.  
  
Escuchar la voz de Heero gritándole le hizo despertar. Que diablos había estado haciendo? Heero le había dicho que quería que ganara todos los partidos y que hacia?... el primer partido que tenía lo dejaba ir por no hacer su trabajo.  
  
Sin ver que tan lejos estaba Heero vio a Trowa en posición, justo sobre la zona de anotación. Clavo su vista violeta en su amigo y lanzo...  
  
Heero empujo a Duo al suelo, pero el balón ya había volado de sus manos rumbo al receptor y este lo había atrapado en la zona de anotación.  
  
-- Pensé que me conocías aun que fuera un poco - dijo Heero levantándose bruscamente de Duo y dándole la mano para ayudarle - gáname si puedes, pero no me dejes ganar - murmuro a sus espaldas cuando se dirigía a su lugar.  
  
-- Heero... - murmuro bajando la vista. Había estado haciendo mal las cosas - esta bien - dijo levantándola - hay mucho tiempo aun para tomar las riendas - dijo de forma optimista.  
  
-- Riendas Maxwell? - dijo Wufei acercándose a él.  
  
-- Si, vamos a ganarle a los de oz!  
  
-- Vaya!!, esas palabras me gustan!!  
  
El marcador iba solo siete puntos arriba de Oz, con la última anotación de Trowa Colmillo Blanco se había adelantado...  
  
  
  
Pero quizá la ofensiva de Colmillo Blanco y la defensiva de Oz eran buenas. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la defensiva y la ofensiva. Había necesidad de arreglar las cosas para que Oz pudiera anotar por campo y no por gol de campo.  
  
Quatre había vuelto a anotar tres puntos al llegar al primero y gol. Ahora oz estaba abajo solo por cuatro puntos. La defensiva debía detener a toda costa al mariscal de campo, para evitar que hiciera sus lanzamientos, aun había tiempo para que pudieran ganarles a los de colmillo blanco y todo estaba en manos de Heero.  
  
-- Heero!! - grito el coach Traize para hacer que Heero dejara la formación y acudiera a él.  
  
Heero levanto la vista para ver que el coach Traize le llamaba y solicito tiempo fuera. Corrió hasta donde estaba el coach para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
-- Escúchame Heero, el mariscal de campo ya se ha recuperado de lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. Si sigue haciendo esos lanzamientos, en menos de 5 minutos nos puede dejar muy abajo. Así que tu misión será detenerlo atrás hasta que termine el turno. Entendido?  
  
-- Misión aceptada - dijo Heero girando su vista para ver a Duo que charlaba con Trowa.  
  
Duo giro su vista para toparse con la mirada cobalto de Heero. Había algo en su mirada, algo que no había visto en todo el partido y por primera vez sintió que no lo conocía.  
  
-- Maxwell!! - gritó Wufei jalando a Duo por la manga del Jersey - si sigues haciendo tiempo nos van a castigar con yardas.  
  
Duo volvió a colocarse en posición viendo en todo momento la mirada cobalto de Heero que no se había despegado de él. Por que Heero le veía de esa forma? Era como si nunca lo hubiera visto, como si fuera un extraño y no la persona que había estado yendo toda la semana a su casa.  
  
La cara de Wufei estaba roja por el enojo, esta vez el cero no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada y su vista estaba clavada en Duo, eso lo sabía bien. Que estaba intentando ahora? Por mas que lo insultaba tratando de provocarlo, el cero no le hacía caso.  
  
El 'Hit' se dejo oír. En cuanto Heero vio que Wufei se movió para saltar sobre él, se levanto de su lugar empujando al chino con ambos brazos para lanzarlo hacía atrás. Wufei no esperaba su ataque directo con tanta fuerza. Fue demasiado rápido, tanto que cayó al suelo de espaldas y solo pudo girar su rostro para ver que era lo que el cero pretendía.  
  
Duo había tomado el balón y buscaba a Trowa con la vista. Cuando pudo verlo, sintió como algo lo lanzaba fuertemente hacía atrás haciéndolo soltar el balón de las manos.  
  
Wufei vio como el balón volaba hasta él y se dio prisa en darse la vuelta para tomar el balón en sus manos y cubrirlo con su cuerpo antes de que algún jugador de oz pudiera interceptarlo.  
  
Duo se incorporo un poco sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y levantando el brazo para tocar el lugar del dolor. Levanto la vista para ver como Heero se alejaba sin ayudarle, sin decirle nada. Pero que demonios había pasado? Había sido detenido atrás, pero no supo quien había sido... habría sido Heero?  
  
-- Maxwell? - escucho que hablaba Wufei y levanto la vista para verlo - estas bien? Llamo a los médicos?  
  
-- No, no Wu amigo. Es un dolor sin importancia - dijo aceptando la mano que Wufei le tendía para ayudarle a levantarse - viste quien me detuvo?  
  
-- Claro, fue el maldito cero!! - gruño Wufei.  
  
-- Fue Heero?  
  
-- Heero o cero es lo mismo, fue él - dijo señalando a Heero que estaba parado en su posición observándolos con enojo.  
  
Otro gol de campo hizo que Oz estuviera ahora perdiendo solo por un punto. Heero había logrado lo que pretendía, detener al mariscal atrás hasta que terminará el turno. Pero su ofensiva no había podido anotar, había sido Quatre quien había hecho tres puntos solamente.  
  
-- Que te sucede Heero? - se pregunto Duo viendo del otro lado del campo como Heero fijaba su vista sobre él también.  
  
La última ofensiva lo había dejado muy maltratado. Tenía raspones sobre sus brazos y el pecho le dolía mucho por el golpe que había recibido con el casco de Heero. A pesar que las hombreras le protegía, no había sido suficiente, Heero golpeaba muy fuerte.  
  
-- Tres puntos mas y ganamos - dijo Traize viendo como su ofensiva se acercaba peligrosamente al primero y gol.  
  
Quatre salió al campo viendo directamente a Trowa. Si anotaba y colmillo blanco no hacía nada en la ofensiva, ellos ganarían. Pero como reaccionaría Trowa ante eso?  
  
Pudo ver que Trowa le miraba de forma seria con los brazos cruzados, le hubiera gustado sonreírle, pero entonces volteo a ver a Heero. El capitán del equipo le había dicho que olvidara que el chico que le gustaba estaba en el equipo rival...  
  
Tomo posición y pateo el balón logrando sumar tres puntos mas a la cuenta. Ahora Oz estaba arriba de Colmillo Blanco por dos puntos y en el reloj, solo había 30 segundos...  
  
-- Escúchame Duo - dijo Trowa acercándose al mariscal - Necesitamos un pase largo, tan largo como para que anotemos en menos de 10 segundos.  
  
-- Pero Heero...  
  
-- Lo se, Heero esta logrando burlar a Wufei y esta llegando a ti. En esta ocasión haremos una formación especial. Yo tomare el lugar de Wufei y tu Wufei - dijo tomándolo por el jersey - vas a correr.  
  
-- Que??, no!, yo derribo al maldito cero...  
  
-- No. Vamos a hacer triates y tu serás uno de ellos. Debes correr hasta la mitad de la cancha y atrapar el balón, de allí correr hasta la zona de anotación cubierto por tus dos gemelos.  
  
-- Estamos muy lejos de la zona de anotación, no se si podré lanzar hasta mitad del campo.  
  
-- Claro que puedes Duo. Solo tenemos esta jugada para intentar ganar... aquí no hay mañana. Debemos recuperar todo lo que perdimos en los primeros tres cuartos.  
  
Duo bajó la vista ante las palabras de Trowa, si perdían era por su culpa. Por que no había hecho nada cuando debió.  
  
-- Vamos!  
  
-- Si! - dijeron todos entrando al campo en la yarda 20.  
  
Heero se sorprendió al ver frente a él al capitán de Colmillo Blanco y no al chino. Con el chino ya sabía como escabullirse, pero estar frente a un jugador nuevo en los últimos segundos del juego no le gustaba.  
  
-- El chino se canso? - dijo uno de los jugadores de Oz que estaba aun lado de Heero. Trowa sin despegar la vista de Heero respondió.  
  
-- Si.  
  
El 'Hit' se dejo oír y Heero se levanto para empujar a Trowa, pero Trowa salto sobre la espalda del cero tomándolo con ambos brazos y lanzándolo al suelo. Eso había sido algo nuevo.  
  
Wufei corrió hasta la yarda 50 que le habían indicado seguido por los otros dos receptores, sin taclers que le pudieran detener Duo lanzó el balón mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo.  
  
Atrapar el balón no era fácil para Wufei y eso lo tenía nervioso y mas nervioso se había puesto al ver como los dos Lían Bakers que protegían la retaguardia se acercaban a él para derribarlo.  
  
Pudo ver como el balón se acercaba al mismo tiempo que los jugadores de Oz. Tomo el balón con ambas manos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras emprendía la carrera a toda velocidad. Menos de 2 segundos en el reloj y aun 10 yardas para llegar a la zona de anotación con los dos jugadores pisándole los talones.  
  
El silbato sonó dando por terminado el partido, pero el juego no termina hasta que el balón toca tierra, al mismo tiempo en que sonó el silbato, Wufei sintió como una mano se cerraba fuertemente sobre su pierna haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y estrellándose contra el suelo con los brazos apretando aun el balón sobre su estomago. Ahora si el partido había terminado...  
  
Giro su vista para ver que había sido... uno de los Lían Bakers le había dado alcance y se había tirado sobre sus piernas logrando atrapar una de ellas. Había caído casi sobre la línea que daba comienzo a la zona de anotación.  
  
Pero lo había logrado?  
  
Uno de los árbitros llego hasta donde Wufei permanecía aun tirado para levantarlo un poco y ver en que parte del campo había quedado el balón.  
  
El árbitro de línea silbo dando por buena la anotación. El balón había quedado con una parte dentro de la zona de anotación, así que se dio por buena.  
  
  
  
Heero clavo su vista en el mariscal que aun permanecía parado en el lugar desde donde había lanzado. Esperaba con paciencia a que los árbitros dieran su veredicto y en cuanto la anotación se dio por buena... levanto los brazos para celebrar la victoria.  
  
Duo giro su vista para ver que Heero le observaba con los ojos entre cerrados. Quiso acercarse para felicitarlo por un buen partido, pero Heero se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para salir del campo.  
  
-- Lo siento Heero... - murmuro bajando la vista con tristeza.  
  
  
  
Solo faltaba el punto extra para sumar los siete puntos de la anotación al marcador final.  
  
De nuevo Colmillo Blanco le ganaba a Oz, ahora con seis puntos de ventaja. Que al final habían quedado 35-41 a favor del equipo de casa.  
  
  
  
Un convertible rosa esperaba a las afueras del estadio de Colmillo Blanco por alguien. Fijaba su vista en aquella puerta por donde sabía debería de salir y cuando por fin la vio agito su mano para que la viera.  
  
-- Dorothy! - grito haciendo que la rubia de ojos celestes se aproximara para entrar al auto - conseguiste lo que te pedí?  
  
-- Ni siquiera preguntas como quedamos? - dijo Dorothy viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- No me importa!, solo quiero saber si lo conseguiste...  
  
-- Claro que lo conseguí Relena... - dijo sonriendo - aun que no creo que te guste nada.  
  
-- Pues que encontraste? - pregunto la rubia de ojos azules echando a andar el auto.  
  
-- Se llama Duo Maxwell...  
  
-- Eso ya lo sabía, es el mariscal de campo de Colmillo Blanco, tiene 17 años y estudia en ingeniería... que mas? - dijo con fastidio.  
  
-- Que mas? - volvió a sonreír Dorothy - es gay al igual que Quatre...  
  
--Queee!! - dijo Relena aplicando el freno de golpe haciendo que Dorothy tuviera que meter el brazo para evitar golpearse la cabeza.  
  
-- Avisa que vas a frenar! - dijo con enfado la rubia.  
  
-- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad - contesto también enfadada - ahora repíteme lo que dijiste sobre ese jugador.  
  
-- Es gay, todos en su equipo lo saben y al parecer no les importa. Así que esa información no podrás usarla para desprestigiarlo o algo por el estilo.  
  
-- Esto fue obra de mi hermano... - dijo mas enojada que antes volviendo a hachar a andar el auto - estoy segura que por él nadie le hace nada a ese maldito jugador.  
  
-- Será a caso que Duo esta intentando seducir a Heero? - pregunto Dorothy en voz alta.  
  
-- Cállate!! Cállate!! Cállate!!, eso no es posible, Heero no es como Quatre, él mismo lo dijo.  
  
-- Pero Heero es muy amigo de Quatre y según lo que vimos ayer, también es amigo de Duo. Así que, por que no pensar que Heero...  
  
-- Cállate! - dijo Relena metiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo - él será mío.  
  
  
  
Traize terminaba de guardar las cosas de su equipo en su auto, hacía rato que había mando a sus jugadores a descansar. Por segunda vez el maldito de Zech le había ganado y eso lo tenía furioso... todo por esos tres jugadores novatos. Pero el ser novatos es lo que los hacía vulnerables.  
  
-- Lo lamento Traize - Traize cerro la cajuela de su auto para ver a la mujer que le hablaba - lamento mucho que hayan perdido, estuvieron muy cerca de ganar.  
  
-- Lo se Lady One, muy cerca, si no fuera por esa magnifica jugada final... me pregunto de quien fue la idea?  
  
-- Vamos a cenar entrenador? - dijo Lady One  
  
-- Claro Lady, permíteme - dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto para que la mujer entrara - y mientras llegamos, permíteme te explico lo que quiero que consigas.  
  
-- Te escucho Traize...  
  
  
  
Los jugadores de colmillo blanco estaban contentos, celebraban su segunda victoria contra Oz. Así dejarían de decir que solo había sido suerte. Ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a Orson la siguiente semana, el segundo lugar del año pasado.  
  
-- Magnifico trabajo Maxwell - dijo Wufei acercándose a Duo que estaba sentado en una de las bancas quitándose el jersey de forma cuidadosa.  
  
-- Gracias Wu amigo, pero sin tu magnifica carrera no hubiéramos ganado.  
  
-- Lo se! - dijo Wufei riendo - esta vez yo fui el héroe y ese maldito del cero no pudo hacer nada para detenerme - dijo orgulloso - por cierto Barton, como fue que lo detuviste?  
  
-- Lo tome por sorpresa - dijo Trowa de forma sería acercándose a ver a Duo que subía las mangas de la playera que traía bajo el jersey - esta vez si te hiciste daño.  
  
-- No es para tanto amigo, para mañana estas raspaduras ya habrán quedado cicatrizadas - dijo solo tocando los raspones de sus brazos.  
  
-- Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos. Creo que solo nosotros quedamos, esos malditos compañeros de equipo se fueron sin avisarnos - dijo Wufei tomando su maleta y su equipo para comenzar a caminar fuera de los vestidores.  
  
-- Si, vamonos - dijo Trowa siguiéndolo.  
  
-- Yo no voy con ustedes - Trowa y Wufei detuvieron su paso para verlo - olvide mi libro de matemáticas, voy a regresar a la universidad por él.  
  
-- Puedes venir mañana temprano Duo - dijo Trowa viéndolo sin entender.  
  
-- Prefiero tenerlo conmigo.  
  
-- Si esa materia la estudias todos los días, como es que no tienes tu libro? - cuestiono Wufei sin entender.  
  
-- Estaba viendo otro libro. Pero creo que deberé regresar al antiguo a partir de hoy - dijo sonriendo con melancolía.  
  
-- Oh, ya! - dijo Trowa sacudiendo la cabeza al haber entendido el motivo de regresar al viejo libro - esta bien, vamonos Wufei - dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chino para empujarlo fuera - No te quedes mucho tiempo Duo, sabes que no tardan en apagar las luces.  
  
-- Lo se amigo - dijo Duo aprovechando que sus amigos se habían ido, para terminar de quitarse la playera de manga larga y colocarse otra limpia en sima de su cuerpo para después tomar sus cosas y salir.  
  
  
  
Trowa y Wufei caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad rumbo a la parada del autobús.  
  
-- Bueno capitán, te dejo - dijo palmeando la espalda de Trowa - te veo mañana?  
  
-- No creo Wufei, tengo tarea - dijo recordando que había quedado de verse con Quatre en la biblioteca de oz.  
  
-- Tu y el trenzado tienen algo así de dos semanas ignorándome los sábados...  
  
-- Que tu no te la pasas en casa de Duo lo sábados?  
  
-- Mmm, si, es verdad... - dijo apesadumbrado.  
  
-- Bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes en el entrenamientos. Hay que prepararnos para ganarle a Orson.  
  
-- Bien, entonces te veo el lunes, ya llego mi autobús - dijo mientras subía.  
  
Trowa se quedo parado esperando por su autobús, pensando en lo que diría Wufei el día en que se enterara que se veía con gente del equipo de Oz. Cuando escucho que un auto se paraba a orillas suyo.  
  
-- Hola Trowa! - Trowa giro su vista para toparse con los ojos aqua de Quatre - puedo llevarte?  
  
-- No quiero que te molestes...  
  
-- Te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia Trowa, no vives tan lejos de Duo, así que no esta lejos de aquí. Y ya es muy tarde para que estés esperando el autobús.  
  
-- Si, tienes razón - dijo Trowa abriendo la puerta del auto de Quatre para subir al frente - gracias.  
  
-- De nada - dijo sonriendo Quatre - fue un buen partido el de hoy. Muchas felicidades por habernos ganado.  
  
-- Tus patadas fueron muy buenas - dijo Trowa viéndolo de reojo.  
  
-- Gracias! Pero la forma en la que detuviste a Heero al final fue lo que salvo el partido. Estoy seguro de que si Wufei se hubiese quedado a detenerlo, seguramente hubiéramos ganado nosotros. - Trowa sonrió ligeramente, cosa que Quatre vio - sonríes?  
  
-- He? - dijo Trowa sin entender.  
  
-- Te vi sonreír, casi nunca te veo sonreír - dijo Quatre.  
  
-- No soy muy afecto a sonreír.  
  
-- Algún motivo? - pregunto curioso.  
  
-- Ninguno en especial, supongo que no muchas cosas me hacen sonreír.  
  
-- Duo siempre sonríe - dijo Quatre riendo.  
  
-- Y te aseguro que es el que mas motivos tiene para no hacerlo - dijo Trowa desviando la vista del camino.  
  
Quatre se quedo en silencio. Desde que conoció a Duo siempre le pareció muy bromista y alegre. Una persona que siempre sonreía. Pero por lo que Trowa había mencionado, Duo usaba esa sonrisa como una especie de mascara.  
  
-- Y donde se quedo Duo? - pregunto Quatre al darse cuenta que el trenzado no estaba con Trowa y vivían por el mismo rumbo.  
  
-- Tenía que ir a su universidad después del juego, supongo que se tardara un poco más.  
  
-- Es extraño, Heero también se quedo...  
  
-- Heero? - dijo regresando su vista a Quatre.  
  
-- Si, Heero vive también algo cerca de donde viven ustedes, yo suelo llevarlo con frecuencia. Solo que hoy no quiso venir, dijo que tenía algo que hacer.  
  
-- Quizá sea cierto - murmuro Trowa.  
  
-- Si quizá - secundo Quatre.  
  
  
  
Duo camino por los pasillos rumbo a la salida con la mirada baja. Habían ganado? si, pero a que precio? Ya no volvería a ver a Heero? Con ese triunfo sobre su equipo y la actitud en el último cuarto, Heero le daba a entender que ya no le ayudaría mas? Que ya no quería volver a verlo?  
  
Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo o alguien le estuviera agarrando el corazón y se lo estuviera estrujando. También sentía los golpes del juego, pero esos no eran tan dolorosos como el dolor que sentía en el corazón.  
  
Las luces del estadio comenzaron a apagarse. Pero no le importaba, se sabía la salida de memoria. Así que camino por el lado contrario para poder ir a su universidad a sacar su libro de mates del casillero. Heero le había pedido que no lo llevara, estarían viendo el de él para estudiar. Y había decidido dejarlo en el casillero guardado. Pero ahora lo necesitaría por que seguramente Heero ya no le ayudaría mas...  
  
La clara luz de la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba la salida del estadio. Por ir con la mirada baja no se percato que había alguien recargado en la puerta de salida, cubierto por las sombras.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell?  
  
Duo levanto la vista para tratar de ver quien le llamaba con una voz que le parecía familiar. Pero no pudo distinguir a nadie en la oscuridad.  
  
-- S.. Si - dijo con nerviosismos.  
  
-- Te estaba esperando...  
  
La sombra salió de la oscuridad para pararse bajo una de las lámparas que iluminaban la salida. Y sonrió al reconocerlo.  
  
-- Me lo imaginaba Heero Yuy! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, jamás imagino que pudiera estarlo esperando como en el juego amistoso.  
  
-- Solo quería felicitare por el buen trabajo que hicieron - dijo en tono frío el capitán de oz.  
  
-- Seguramente estas arrepentido de haberme ayudado con mates... - dijo bajando la cabeza.  
  
-- No, al contrario.  
  
-- En verdad? - dijo sorprendido levantando la vista - es decir, no te arrepientes?  
  
-- No.  
  
-- Y entonces sigue en pie tu oferta de ayudarme a pasar el semestre? - pregunto con duda.  
  
-- Si, lo necesito?  
  
-- He?  
  
-- Necesito que tu equipo llegue a las finales para volvernos a enfrentar y eso solo lo lograran con tu ayuda. Por lo que tienes que pasar esa materia.  
  
-- Si nos volvemos a enfrentar será en las finales?  
  
-- Así es. Estas obligado a llegar a la final para enfrentarnos de nuevo y esta vez si vamos a ganarles.  
  
-- Yo no lo aseguraría - dijo riendo.  
  
-- Donde están tus amigos? - pregunto Heero viendo que Duo estaba solo.  
  
-- Se fueron, solo estoy yo.  
  
-- Y puedo saber a donde ibas?  
  
-- A mi universidad por el libro de matemáticas, pero creo que ya no tengo por que ir - volvió a reír.  
  
-- Supongo que no - dijo Heero - podemos irnos entonces? - Duo sonrió aun mas.  
  
-- Si.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silenció rumbo a la parada de autobuses, bajo las sombras y las ocasionales luces de las lámparas o la simple luz de la luna.  
  
Heero vio de reojo como Duo sujetaba uno de sus brazos con su mano. Recorrió con su vista el lugar y pudo distinguir, bajo la luz de una lámpara donde esperaban el autobús, que los brazos del trenzado estaban raspados y rojos.  
  
Se volteo bruscamente para quedar de frente a Duo. Duo no entendió por que Heero le veía de esa forma hasta que tomo su brazo para levantarlo.  
  
-- De nuevo te peleaste? - dijo señalando su piel roja y raspada. La mirada de Duo se clavo en la cobalto por unos segundos. Retiro su brazo de la mano de Heero.  
  
-- No, esta vez si fuiste tu - dijo al tiempo en el que la mirada de Heero se suavizaba - puedes decirme que diablos te paso en el juego? Por que me atacaste como si yo fuera tu enemigo en el último cuarto? - Heero le dio la espalda mientras le contesto.  
  
-- En el campo de juego no hay amigos...  
  
-- Que no hay amigos?? - se pregunto Duo en voz alta - yo jamás pensaría de esa forma - Heero volteo a verlo de reojo.  
  
-- Que te hizo pensar que el motivo de ayudarte en matemáticas era que perdieras el juego? - cuestiono. Duo solo bajo la vista.  
  
-- Creí que era tu precio por ayudarme...  
  
-- Ibas a dejarte ganar solo por eso? - dijo Heero volteando a verlo.  
  
-- Si era lo que tu querías... si - dijo viéndolo a los ojos.  
  
Por que las palabras del jugador de Colmillo Blanco le hacían sentirse extraño. Estaba experimentando algo que jamás había sentido con nadie. Le estaba confirmando que si él quería que perdiera estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Cuando para él el juego era lo mas importante de todo. Por que el trenzado estaba dispuesto a sacrificar un juego por su simple deseo?. El jamás haría algo semejante, ni por él, ni por nadie.  
  
-- Para ti no es importante el juego? - cuestiono Heero extrañado.  
  
-- El dolor de esto - dijo levantando sus brazos para mostrar sus raspones - vale la pena - dijo sonriendo - Solo jugar justifica el dolor - bajo la vista para ver su reloj. Otro dolor le esperaba en casa. Pero por compartir con Heero unos cuantos minutos, ese dolor no importaba.  
  
Un autobús se paro frente a ellos y Heero abordo, mientras Duo solo le observaba.  
  
-- No piensas venir? - pregunto Heero. Duo se asomo para ver el numero y se dio cuenta que era el de él.  
  
-- Si, pero por que tu vienes en este? - dijo extrañado pagando su boleto y siguiendo a Heero hasta un asiento.  
  
-- Te acompañare parte del camino. Me deja solo a un par de cuadras de mi edificio.  
  
-- Pero el otro te deja en frente...  
  
-- No importa, caminare - dijo Heero decidido, Duo sonrió.  
  
  
  
Duo llego a su casa y se quedo observándola. De nuevo las luces estaban encendidas, daba la impresión de que todos dormían. Pero bien sabía que había alguien que le esperaba despierto para darle la lección que le daba después de cada juego. Hasta cuando se cansaría de hacerlo?  
  
Suspiro resignado armándose de valor para entrar...  
  
Abrió la puerta y entro tratando de no hacer ruido. Dentro de su casa todo estaba a oscuras y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas.  
  
Abrió y cerro la puerta de su habitación cuando vio una sombra sentada en el sillón a un costado de la cama.  
  
Sintió como un ligero temblor sacudió su espalda he hizo que sus piernas no quisieran responderle. La sombra encendió la lámpara y se puso de pie con chispas en los ojos por la furia.  
  
-- Papá!... - dijo Duo con desesperación.  
  
-- Maldita sea Duo!! por que lo sigues haciendo? - dijo él hombre levantando la voz y acercándose a Duo con enojo.  
  
-- Yo estaba en un juego de la Universidad papá, lo juro!!, lo juro!! - dijo Duo tratando de convencerlo, pero sabía que nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.  
  
-- Lo mismo me decías hace casi tres años!!! Y aun crees que me la creo? - dijo él hombre.  
  
-- Papá!!  
  
-- Si no te corriges tu, te corregiré yo!! - dijo azotando la curta con la que golpean los caballos en su mano.  
  
-- No, papá, no, noo....  
  
En la habitación contigua, Hilde cubría sus oídos al escuchar los golpes que su padre le daba a su hermano. No podía soportarlo, solo se limitaba a callarse y a ayudarlo después de que su padre se quedaba dormido. Sabía por que lo hacía, pero no lo entendía... nunca podría entenderlo.  
  
Después de unos minutos en que dejo de oír los ruidos de los golpes, se levanto de forma sigilosa para asomarse a la habitación de su padre. Parecía que por fin dormía y regreso caminando hasta la habitación de Duo. Abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola detrás de ella.  
  
Duo estaba boca abajo, con la almohada sobre la cabeza, podía oír un quejido ahogado. Cuantas veces lo había visto de la misma forma? Ya había perdido la cuenta, solo se sentó a un lado de su cama y comenzó a tocar las heridas que su padre había causado sobre su espalda.  
  
-- Auch! - dijo Duo quitándose la almohada para toparse con los ojos azules de Hilde.  
  
-- Lo siento Duo, no pude intervenir - dijo la chica entre sollozos tratando de no soltar las lagrimas y que su padre se enterara.  
  
-- Ni lo intentes Hilde, no quiero que en su furia también te toque a ti - dijo levantando la mano para limpiarle las lagrimas de la cara de su hermana.  
  
-- Pero Duo, te ha dejado peor - dijo viendo las cicatrices sobre la espalda de su hermano que sangraban.  
  
-- Déjalas - dijo tristemente - ya se curaran... como las otras.  
  
-- No, se pueden infectar! - dijo terminante.  
  
-- Por favor Hilde... - pero Hilde ya se había levantado de la cama y había salido de su cuarto - olvídalo Hilde, estas se pueden curar, pero ya habrá otras... papá no entiende que lo que tengo no es una enfermedad que pueda curarse... cuando lo va a entender?  
  
Hilde se fue hasta su cuarto y tomo el teléfono comenzando a marcar un numero. No era tan tarde, sabía que no estaría despertando a nadie.  
  
-- Hola! - escucho al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-- Trowa?  
  
-- Si, Hilde? Pasa algo? - dijo el capitán de Colmillo Blanco algo preocupado.  
  
-- Si Trowa es Duo, podrías venir por favor, es urgente! - dijo desesperada.  
  
-- Si, voy para haya en seguida.  
  
-- Gracias y Trowa!  
  
-- Si?  
  
-- Entra por la puerta de la cocina, estará abierta, ve hasta la habitación de Duo.  
  
-- No de nuevo?  
  
-- Me temo que si... Duo necesita de tu ayuda medica mas que nunca.  
  
-- Bien, voy enseguida.  
  
-- Te estaré esperando.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Hay lo siento mucho!!!, se a que muchas no les agrada esto del maltrato a Duo, pero francamente esto se da mucho en padres que no aceptan la homosexualidad de sus hijos. Así que estoy siendo un poco realista en este aspecto. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!  
  
Bueno, yo quería meter en este capitulo la historia del por que el papá de Hilde golpea a Duo, pero ya van muchas hojas y mejor lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo. Así que en el siguiente sabrán todo respecto a los golpes.  
  
Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, era necesario por que de aquí parten muchas cosas que se verán mas adelante.  
  
Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme un correo con sus comentarios, creo que a todas les he respondido.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review contest:  
  
Kat Barton: Que bueno que a tus amigas y a ti les haya gustado Recuperando el Sentido. Sobre este fic, estoy tratando de subir un capitulo cada dos semanas, si puedo lo subo antes. Que bueno que te esta gustando.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Si Duo necesita una terapia dada por Heero!!, jejeje. Sobre Zech y Traize lo verán mas adelante y por mientras habrá que soportar a la fastidiosa de Relena y su insistencia en conquistar a Heero.  
  
Maria Wong: Muchas Gracias!!! Yo también he leido muchas historias en ingles, así que es para mi todo un honor el que les guste esta locura habiendo tan magnificas historias en ingles!!  
  
Dennisse: Estoy esperando tu final!!! Si me tienes enganchada con tu historia. Y también estoy esperando la continuación de Reencuentro, pero primero termina el de Yugi, jejeje. Y sobre este fic, claro que Wu men sabe que Duo es gay, todos los del equipo también. Si por lo mismo Duo no tiene muchos amigos (clásico, no?) Pues ya fue el partido y de nuevo Oz perdió, jejeje. Y sorry de nuevo por lo de Duo, pero ya sabrán por que bien a bien en el próximo capitulo. En este solo digo muy poco de los motivos del padre para hacer lo que hace.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Yo no odio las mates, malo sería si las odiara, mi carrera fue toda matemáticas desde los cursos propedéuticos hasta el último semestre. Yo estudie lo que estudia Heero en este fic. Y si, Relena debería morir, aun que no en este fic, jejejeje.  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel: Ojalá y realmente te guste el final, muha, muha, muha, (risa macabra)  
  
Kotorimoon: Espero seguirles subiendo capítulos seguido, pero dependo del clima (si, no tengo regulador y si llueve no puedo encender la PC, peligro de que se me queme -_-)  
  
Princess of Darkness: Que bueno que te gusta el fic. Sigo trabajando para continuarlo.  
  
Creo que hasta el día de hoy han sido todos los Reviews. 


	6. Dolorosos Recuerdos

Juego por un beso  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.   
  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo -  
  
" Pensamientos "  
  
//Sueños//  
  
//*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS  
  
El sol matinal se asomaba detrás de las persianas de aquella habitación. Hacía ya mucho rato que había amanecido. Había visto a la gente muy temprano que corría animosa por las banquetas por enfrente de aquel edifico de ventanas ahumadas. Corriendo por ejercicio, por diversión o simplemente paseando a sus perros. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho rato, ahora por enfrente de su edificio la gente iba rumbo a otras partes, a disfrutar de un bello sábado soleado.  
  
Pero él estaba asomado a la ventana sin poder salir a ninguna parte, esperando que llegara... Mirando constantemente su reloj... desesperado por no verlo llegar, molesto consigo mismo por estar preocupado...  
  
Ya se le había hecho tarde y muy tarde...  
  
Cerro furioso la persiana. Ok, a veces llegaba tarde, de 10 a 15 minutos. Pero podía verlo desde la ventana bajando del bus y agitando su mano para saludarlo. Por que desde la parada su ventana abierta era visible. En otras ocasiones lo encontraba sentado a la orilla de su puerta esperando a que él llegara.  
  
Pero una hora tarde?...  
  
Una hora tarde ya era demasiado...  
  
  
  
Quatre observaba constantemente su reloj, estaba sentado de nuevo al final de los cubículos de la biblioteca esperando por Trowa, pero él aun no llegaba.  
  
Se sentía un poco desesperado, por que la noche anterior le había confirmado su cita... cita? No, no era ninguna cita, simplemente Trowa lo veía por que él le prestaba su computadora para sacar la tarea del internet.  
  
Sin embargo le gustaba estar a su lado aun que sea solo por que le prestaba su maquina. Quería seguirlo viendo aun que sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza con él.  
  
Volvió a fijarse en el reloj como hacía un par de minutos lo había hecho, como si con la sola mirada pudiera hacer que el tiempo se detuviera o pudiera hacer que Trowa apareciera ante sus ojos.  
  
Casi una hora de retrazo...  
  
Le habría pasado algo?...  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo en que por su mente cruzaba la pregunta con preocupación, su celular comenzó a vibrar en su cintura. Se dio prisa en sacarlo de su broche y sin ver de quien era el numero contesto.  
  
-- Hola!  
  
-- Quatre soy Trowa - pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea. Sintió en ese momento un profundo alivio al escucharlo.  
  
-- Trowa, estaba preocupado por que no llegabas. Estas bien? - cuestiono al escuchar la voz del capitán de Colmillo Blanco un poco diferente.  
  
-- Si, yo estoy bien. Pero no creo poder acudir a la biblioteca el día de hoy. Lamento haberte hablado tan tarde, pero surgió un problema en casa...  
  
-- No, Trowa, no te preocupes. Puedo ayudarte en algo? - pregunto con la esperanza de serle útil.  
  
-- Gracias por preguntar Quatre, pero todo esta bien. Te lo aseguro.  
  
-- Te veré entonces...  
  
-- Hablemos mas tarde, quieres?  
  
-- Esta bien - dijo con tristeza el rubio - te veo después.  
  
-- Si, adiós Quatre y lo siento.  
  
-- Adiós Trowa...  
  
Cuando cerro el celular aun se quedo viendo el numero por unos minutos sintiéndose terrible por dentro. Esto era lo que mas temía, que Trowa no quisiera volver a verlo... pero si anoche aun le confirmo verse en la biblioteca...  
  
Realmente estaría bien?...  
  
Comenzó a guardar sus cosas y a desconectar su computadora. Quizá pudiera ir a ver si todo estaba bien. Aun que Trowa se lo había asegurado, quería ver si podía ayudarle en algo.  
  
  
  
Heero sintió como una fuerte sacudida lo movió de su lugar y sintió como si despertara de un sueño. Se enderezo para volver a acomodarse y se dio cuenta que iba sentado en el autobús rumbo a la casa de quien le había dejado plantado.  
  
Pero que diablos le estaba pasando?...  
  
En que momento había decidido salir de su departamento, abordar el autobús e ir rumbo a la casa del trenzado? Por que? Que le había orillado a hacer semejante locura?  
  
Estaría enfermo?...  
  
Agito su cabeza asomado por la ventana viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal ahumado del bus. Por que se preocupaba por él? Si el interesado en pasar esa materia era él trenzado, no él. Entonces por que iba en su búsqueda? Por que iba a cerciorarse de que no le hubiera pasado algo?  
  
Entre cerro los ojos recordando lo pasado la noche anterior. El estaba dispuesto a perder el partido si lo quería... si él lo quería... por que esas palabras no podían apartarse de su cabeza? El jamás sacrificaría un partido por una persona.  
  
Jamás...  
  
Había aprendido a no preocuparse por nadie mas que por si mismo. Entonces por que ahora iba rumbo a aquella casa?  
  
Por que?...  
  
Toco el timbre para bajar y descendió de forma rápida a dos cuadras de la casa del trenzado. Todavía tenía tiempo de regresarse y olvidar que se había preocupado...  
  
Preocupado él?...  
  
Agito de nuevo su cabeza con desgano y siguió caminando rumbo a aquella casa.  
  
  
  
Hilde escucho los pasos de su padre y se dio prisa en salir de la cocina para asomarse por la puerta y ver lo que hacía el hombre.  
  
-- Donde esta tu hermano? - pregunto enfadado.  
  
-- Se fue muy temprano a la universidad papá, ya sabes, esta presentando y debe estudiar.  
  
-- Le recordaste que debe regresar antes de las seis?  
  
-- Si, el lo sabe y te aseguro que llegara temprano.  
  
-- Mas le vale. Voy a salir de nuevo, regreso en un par de horas cariño. Te quedaras sola con tu amigo, mas vale que te portes bien - dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
-- Con este patán quien tiene ganas de portarse mal... - murmuro Hilde dirigiendo sus pasos de nuevo a la cocina.  
  
-- Muchas morirían por estar en tus zapatos - dijo Wufei que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados justo a la entrada de la cocina y había oído lo que el papá de la chica dijo y lo que la morena había comentado. Hilde se ruborizo al verlo.  
  
-- Supongo que incluyes a las porristas de Oz - dijo pasando de largo y sentándose a la mesa para seguir con su trabajo. Wufei sonrió con burla.  
  
-- Con lo que hice ayer, estoy seguro que si. También ellas morirían por estar en tus zapatos - dijo el chino sentándose a su lado para continuar con los libros.  
  
-- Eres un presumido... - dijo Hilde molesta.  
  
-- Y tu sigues siendo una molestia - dijo sin verla para después cambiar de tema - en verdad Maxwell esta en la universidad? - dijo viéndola de reojo. Hilde prefirió no decir nada al respecto.  
  
El timbre en la puerta principal los distrajo de lo que hacían. Hilde se paro para ir a ver quien era. Abrió la puerta principal sin abrir la mosquitera y se sorprendió de ver a un chico bien parecido de ojos color azul cobalto que le miraba detenidamente. Le pareció vagamente familiar.  
  
-- Puedo ayudarle en algo? - dijo Hilde intrigada por saber que hacía ese chico apuesto en la puerta de su casa.  
  
-- Si, estoy buscando a Duo - dijo de forma impersonal. Hilde se sorprendió un poco pero no estaba dispuesta a decir nada.  
  
-- Lo siento, salió muy temprano rumbo a la universidad. - Heero se extraño de eso. Si Duo había salido... donde estaba?  
  
-- Disculpe señorita, tu eres Hilde, su hermana, verdad? - Hilde solo asintió sin decir nada - mira no quiero asustarte... - sin embargo esas simples palabras ya habían hecho a Hilde comenzar a ponerse nerviosa - Duo se quedo de ver conmigo hace como hora y media y cuando me vine aun no había llegado.  
  
-- Eres tu... - dijo Hilde sorprendida abriendo la mosquitera - tu eres quien le ayuda con matemáticas a Duo.  
  
-- Si, soy Heero Yuy...  
  
-- CEEERRRROOOO!!!  
  
Hilde volteo a toda prisa al escuchar el grito de Wufei que se acercaba corriendo hacía donde ella estaba y cerro con picaporte la tela mosquitera haciendo que el chino estrellara sus brazos sobre la puerta.  
  
-- Maldito cero que haces aquí?? - dijo Wufei muy enojado, pero Heero solo entre cerro los ojos para verlo. Hilde se volteo a Wufei con la mirada chispeante.  
  
-- Regresa ahora mismo a la cocina y continua con lo que estábamos haciendo Wufei! - dijo con molestia la morena.  
  
-- No, ese maldito cero...  
  
-- QUE TE VAYAS A LA COCINA!! - grito Hilde haciendo que Wufei la viera sorprendido, era la primera ves que la chica le gritaba de esa forma.  
  
-- Esta bien! - dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota y siguiendo rumbo a la cocina sin voltear a ver a Heero.  
  
Una vez que Wufei desapareció por el pasillo, Hilde abrió de nuevo la tela mosquitera y salió con Heero.  
  
-- Siento mucho la forma en la que se comporto ese patán de Wufei.  
  
-- No te preocupes, siempre que me ve grita de esa forma - Hilde solo sonrió un poco.  
  
-- Entonces tu eres Heero Yuy, el capitán del equipo de Oz y quien le esta ayudando a mi hermano con su materia?.  
  
-- Si. Puedes decirme donde esta?  
  
-- Claro, supongo que ustedes son amigos y estarás enterado de todo - dijo Hilde viéndolo a los ojos. Heero solo le observo sin entender.  
  
-- Si - solo contesto Heero haciendo que Hilde mal interpretara su respuesta.  
  
-- Bien - dijo Hilde apuntando con su mano - sigue hasta la esquina y dobla a la derecha. La segunda casa es la de Trowa, esta con él desde anoche...  
  
La mirada de Heero cambió en ese momento. Que hacía Duo con el capitán de su quipo?? Por que le molestaba el hecho de saber que había estado toda la noche en esa casa con él alto de ojos verdes?  
  
-- Gracias - dijo Heero comenzando a caminar, mientras Hilde entraba de nuevo a su casa.  
  
-- Nunca vuelvas a gritarme - sentenció Wufei a Hilde en cuanto la vio entrar.  
  
-- Pues no grites en una casa que no es la tuya - recalco la chica.  
  
-- Que hacía el Cero aquí? - pregunto ignorando la reprimenda de la morena.  
  
-- Vino a buscar a Duo - contesto sin verlo.  
  
Los ojo de Wufei se entrecerraron al saber el motivo de la visita del cero en la casa del trenzado.  
  
-- Trowa y Duo tienen mucho que explicar el lunes... - murmuro entre dientes.  
  
  
  
Heero caminaba de forma decidida hasta el lugar que la hermana de Duo le había indicado. Pero se sentía confuso sobre sus razones para buscar al trenzado.  
  
Aun tenía tiempo de pasar de largo y seguir hasta su edificio. Si el trenzado había preferido pasarse el tiempo con Trowa en lugar de estudiar para su examen, pues que le aprovechara!. El ya no tenía por que ayudarle. El interesado era el trenzado y no él... pero sus pasos se detuvieron al haber llegado a la casa que la hermana del trenzado le había indicado.  
  
Por que estaba enojado?...  
  
Se quedo observando el lugar para tratar de calmarse, era una casa chica pero acogedora. Tenía toques femeninos, por lo que suponía que el capitán de Colmillo Blanco vivía o con su madre o con alguna o varias hermanas. La cochera estaba vacía, pero había manchas de aceite en el suelo, señal de que tenían un auto. La puerta estaba cerrada y las persianas abajo. Es que acaso aun dormían?  
  
Subió los tres escalones hasta la puerta de la casa y en lugar de usar el timbre llamó a la puerta. Espero unos momentos hasta que alguien le abriera....  
  
Trowa escucho los golpes en la puerta. No sabía por que no habían usado el timbre, pero daba gracias por ello. Duo recién se había quedado dormido y no le hubiese gustado que alguien lo despertara.  
  
Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar quien era. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a Heero parado en el umbral de su puerta.  
  
Heero observo detenidamente al capitán de Colmillo Blanco. Estaba totalmente vestido, pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus bien marcados músculos. Por lo menos sabía que no estaba dormido.  
  
Pero eso que diablos le importaba?...  
  
-- Esta Duo contigo? - pregunto Heero dándose prisa sin esperar a que Trowa dijera algo.  
  
-- Si - contesto Trowa indicándole al capitán de oz que pasara.  
  
Heero camino dentro de la casa. Había una pequeña sala y al fondo de la misma se veía la cocina, separada por una barra para el desayuno. Las dos puertas al frente, imaginaba, eran las habitaciones. Sobre la pared de la sala, vio la foto de una mujer joven con un par de niños. Una niña y un niño que se parecía mucho al capitán de Colmillo Blanco. La madre y la hermana, supuso.  
  
Pero algo llamó su atención sobre el sillón de aquella sala. Una playera manchada de sangre. Una playera parecida a la que Duo usaba la noche anterior. Camino hasta ella y la tomo entre sus manos. Pudo percatarse del aroma de la colonia del trenzado. No en balde la había tenido que soportar durante el tiempo en que estuvo ayudándole con las matemáticas. Aun que soportar no era la palabra correcta... Volteo para ver a Trowa.  
  
-- Que le hiciste? - pregunto acusador - donde esta ?, esta bien? - Trowa solo le observo apuntando la puerta de la derecha sin decir nada.  
  
Heero camino despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, mientras escucho a Trowa hablar.  
  
-- Por favor, no hagas mucho ruido, paso una mala noche y no hace mucho tiempo que se quedo dormido.  
  
Heero solo lo vio de reojo y abrió la puerta aun con la playera impregnada con el aroma de Duo llena de sangre en la mano...  
  
Allí, sobre una cama individual, estaba Duo acostado boca abajo usando solo unos boxers blancos. Abrazaba la almohada y tenía la cabeza viendo hacía la pared. La persiana de la habitación estaba a medio cerrar, pero el sol afuera era fuerte y le permitió verlo claramente.  
  
Camino un poco hasta la cama y se sorprendió de ver el largo cuerpo del trenzado, sus bien formadas piernas desnudas sin nada que le cubriera.  
  
Sintió algo extraño al verlo semi desnudo en la cama. Por que se sentía de esa forma? No tenía explicación a ello. Solo sentía que un ligero hormigueo recorría por completo su cuerpo.  
  
Siguió recorriendo el cuerpo con la mirada, pero sus ojos se abrieron al llegar a su espalda. Sobre su espalda había muchas cicatrices, cicatrices hechas por algo que era azotado sobre el cuerpo del trenzado. No eran heridas del juego... no, estas eran mucho peores.  
  
Había heridas viejas sobre la blanca piel del tranzado y heridas nuevas que apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar dejando marcas rojas de sangre sobre su espalda.  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrándola. Una mezcla de sentimientos lo inundaban. Ese extraño cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo, la curiosidad y el coraje... Que es lo que había pasado? Por que Duo tenía todas esas cicatrices?. Y por que se sentía tan extraño al verlo?  
  
Trowa se acerco hasta él y le indico el sillón para que se sentara, mientras le tendía una taza de café que Heero acepto sin decir nada.  
  
-- Que paso? - dijo Heero viendo los ojos verdes de Trowa - quien lo golpeo de esa forma?  
  
-- Su padre - dijo Trowa viendo como Heero apretaba los puños sobre la playera que descansa en una de sus piernas.  
  
-- Por que? - cuestiono sin entender.  
  
-- El verdadero motivo no lo se. Duo nunca ha hablado de ello claramente. Pero estas palizas las viene recibiendo desde hace tiempo.  
  
-- Cuanto?...  
  
-- Años...  
  
-- Tu lo curaste? - pregunto viendo que sobre la mesa había un recipiente con agua roja y varios tipos de cremas. Cosas en las que no se había fijado cuando entro.  
  
-- Si, yo estudio medicina. Pero ya antes había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios por que mi hermana es enfermera. Así que en varias ocasiones lo he curado. Anoche Hilde me llamo para que fuera a verlo y preferí traerlo a casa que dejarlo en la suya. Hilde lo cubriría diciendo que estaba en la universidad.  
  
-- Si, eso me dijo en un principio.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mientras Heero desviaba su mirada hasta la habitación donde Duo descansaba tratando de entender lo que sucedió.  
  
-- Por que si el papá lo maltrata tanto sigue viviendo con él? - pregunto Heero regresando su vista a Trowa.  
  
-- Por que no tiene a donde ir. Yo le he ofrecido varias veces que se venga a vivir con Catherine y conmigo. Pero no ha aceptado. Además, aun es menor de edad.  
  
-- No por mucho tiempo, tiene 17 años.  
  
-- Si, pero debe esperar hasta cumplir los 18 para salirse de su casa y no creo que lo haga.  
  
-- Por que no? - cuestiono Heero.  
  
-- Por Hilde - dijo Trowa seguro.  
  
-- También a ella la maltrata?  
  
-- Hasta ahora no. Pero Duo tiene miedo de que al no estar él, su padre se desquite con ella.  
  
-- El no puede estar recibiendo los golpes de su padre solo por evitárselos a su hermana. Por que no lo denuncia? - dijo Heero molesto levantándose del sillón.  
  
-- Por que a pesar de todo lo quiere - dijo Trowa observándolo detenidamente.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Duo somnoliento y bostezando salió caminando descalzo sin percatarse que había alguien mas con Trowa.  
  
Heero escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse y giro su vista topándose con la mas hermosa de las imágenes caminando hasta donde estaba él sin percatarse siquiera de que Trowa no estaba solo.  
  
Duo lucía el cabello aun en su trenza, pero de ella escapaban varias hebras de cabello castaño. Levantaba uno de los brazos para bostezar dejando entre ver los raspones causados por él la noche anterior en el juego. No se había puesto nada en sima, solo usaba los mismos boxers blancos que le había visto cuando entro al cuarto. El sol colándose por la venta de la habitación hacía que su piel, demasiado blanca , pudiera brillar bajo aquella luz y al mismo tiempo dejando trasparentar la silueta de sus caderas bajo la fina tela que le cubría.  
  
-- Oye amigo, no tienes algo para desayunar? Tengo ham... Heero! - se interrumpió al ver parado en medio de la sala al capitán de Oz con su playera manchada de sangre en las manos.  
  
El cosquilleo que sintió al verlo se incremento aun mas que antes...  
  
Los ojos violetas del trenzado se abrieron sorprendidos al verlo parado en la sala de Trowa. Y pudo distinguir la misma luz que había visto siempre. Por que después de haber recibido los golpes por parte de su padre, no había tristeza o rencor? Por que la mirada del trenzado seguía tan limpia como aquella vez en que le vio en la parada del bus?.  
  
Trowa camino hasta Duo que se había quedado parado sin habla al ver a Heero.  
  
-- Voy a traerte una playera - dijo pasando por detrás del trenzado para entrar a su habitación.  
  
-- Si, gracias - dijo viéndolo de reojo. No había despegado su mirada de la de Heero, sentía como un calor le recorría todo el cuerpo al estar parado semi desnudo delante de él - He.. Heero que haces aquí? - pregunto por fin. Cuando sintió que Trowa le dejaba una playera sobre el hombro.  
  
-- Como no llegaste viene a ver que te había pasado - dijo Heero hablando por fin mientras veía los movimientos de Duo para ponerse la playera.  
  
-- Lo siento, me quede dormido - dijo Duo tratando de fingir ignorancia. Pero Heero levanto la playera. Mientras Duo bajo la vista - ya lo supiste... - dijo casi en un murmullo, mientras Trowa entraba a la cocina.  
  
-- Ya lo supe y ya te vi... - Duo levanto la vista para verlo sorprendido - entre a la habitación y te vi dormido boca abajo... Por que sigues allí si te maltrata tanto?  
  
-- No, no es así - dijo Duo a la defensiva agitando sus manos.  
  
-- Que no es así! - dijo Heero levantando la voz. Acercándose a él mientras Duo retrocedió. Heero tenía una mirada como la que le había visto en el juego del día anterior - Si no fuera así por que traes todo tu cuerpo marcado?  
  
-- Duo ven a desayunar - dijo Trowa asomándose por la cocina y poniendo un plato en la barra - nos acompañas Heero? - dijo mirando al jugador de Oz que solo asintió.  
  
Duo camino hasta la barra seguido de Heero y se sentó con la mirada baja. Como era posible que Heero se hubiera enterado de todo? Por que precisamente él?...  
  
-- Como supiste que estaba aquí? - pregunto Duo mientras comenzaba a comer.  
  
-- Tu hermana me lo dijo  
  
-- Fuiste a mi casa!??! - dijo alarmado - te vio mi padre? Supo que fuiste a buscarme?  
  
-- No, no me vio mas que tu amigo el chino.  
  
-- Ops, creo que vamos a tener problemas el lunes - dijo Trowa viendo a Duo - Wufei no va a dejarte en paz después de haberlo visto - dijo señalando al capitán de oz. Duo solo asintió.  
  
-- Por que tu padre te golpea? - pregunto Heero. Pero Duo apuro su comida tratando de no responder.  
  
-- No me has contado el motivo Duo. Aun que es fácil imaginarlo. Se que esto comenzó después de lo de Solo, verdad? - comento Trowa que había terminado de desayunar y solo observaba tanto a Duo como a Heero sentados frente a él.  
  
Heero estrecho sus ojos al oír un nombre de hombre y ver como Duo dejaba caer su tenedor al escuchar el comentario de Trowa.  
  
-- Quien es Solo? - pregunto Heero.  
  
-- So... Solo? - cuestiono Duo nervioso viendo a Heero de reojo.  
  
-- Si, eso pregunte. - Duo suspiro y agacho su cabeza entre sus hombros para comenzar a hablar.  
  
-- Solo era mi novio - dijo sin levantar la mirada. Trowa vio la reacción de Heero al escuchar lo que dijo Duo. Que buen espectáculo estaba viendo y sonrió un poco.  
  
-- Es la causa de que tu padre te golpee? - volvió a cuestionar - donde esta ese tal Solo? Por que tu madre no te defiende?  
  
-- Es una larga historia... - dijo Duo aun con la mirada baja clavada en su plato.  
  
-- Yo no voy a ningún lado y creo que a Heero le gustaría conocerla - menciono Trowa viendo la reacción del capitán de Oz.  
  
-- Esta bien... - murmuro Duo.  
  
Duo levanto la mirada y dejo vagar su vista de forma melancólica por la ventana principal de la sala de casa de Trowa. Al frente se veía una casa como la que ocupaba su amigo y su hermana. Solo que la casa estaba en malas condiciones y aparentemente abandonada.  
  
-- Yo vivía en esa casa - dijo apuntando al frente - mamá, mi abuela y yo... Y todo comenzó cuando papá murió...  
  
/// *** Flasback *** ///  
  
Papá murió antes de que yo naciera, nunca pude conocerlo, de él solo conservo sus fotos. Por que no recuerdo mucho de lo que mamá me contaba de él.  
  
Mamá conoció al papá de Hilde que también era viudo en una tienda cerca de aquí. Nunca se habían visto y vivían muy cerca.  
  
Los dos se enamoraron y en menos de un año se casaron.  
  
Cuando yo conocí a Hilde tenía tres años, al igual que yo. Siempre nos quisimos mucho, éramos como hermanos. Entramos al mismo Kindergarten y mi abuela permaneció en esa casa y cuidaba de nosotros mientras nuestros padres trabajaban.  
  
Mi padre, bueno, el papá de Hilde me quería mucho, yo era el niño que siempre quiso tener. Un tiempo después de que nuestros padres se casaron, pidieron informes para adoptarme y cambiar mi apellido a Schbeiker. Pero los papeles se tardaron en llegar y mi madre murió antes de completar el tramite.  
  
Por eso yo sigo siendo Maxwell, aun que papá me dice hijo y yo lo llamo padre.  
  
Mamá murió en un accidente cuando volvía de su trabajo. Un auto la atropello y murió instantáneamente, por suerte no sufrió.  
  
Papá quedo tan destrozado después de su muerte, solo tres años habían durado casados y de nuevo volvía a quedar viudo.  
  
El día que enterraban a mi madre, papá no quiso que fuera a su funeral y me enviaron al Kindergarten. Ese día conocí a Trowa... perdí a mi madre, pero gane un hermano.  
  
Mi abuela quiso hacerse cargo de mi y mi padre lo permitió, por que yo se la recordaba mucho. Ella también tenía los ojos violetas, la piel blanca y el cabello castaño.  
  
Pero seguía viéndolo, por que mi abuela quería mucho a Hilde y después de la escuela ambos llegábamos a casa de la abuela, hasta que papá pasaba por ella.  
  
Cuando tenía 14 años, nuevos vecinos se cambiaron a la casa de enseguida. Había un chico con ellos. Era tres años mayor que yo. El era Solo. Era hijo único, pero sus padres tenían muchos problemas. Constantemente los escuchaba gritarse y arrojarse cosas.  
  
Cuando eso sucedía, yo veía como Solo salía a las escaleras del tras patio y se quedaba por horas allí. Fumaba mucho y a veces tomaba también sin que sus padres le dijeran nada. Además tenía una moto en la que iba a la escuela.  
  
Saben que estudiaba?... Ingeniería en Comunicaciones y Sistemas de radar.  
  
Comencé a hacer mi hobbie el verlo sentado en las escaleras. Desde mi ventana podía ver su traspatio y de paso verlo a él. Siempre se veía triste, pero cuando salía siempre mostraba una sonrisa, creo que yo era el único que le había visto llorar desde mi ventana.  
  
Yo sabía por todos los gritos que se lanzaban sus padres, que Solo era gay, más en ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba la palabra, creo que no podía entenderlo. Sus padres se culpaban uno a otro por ello y ese era el motivo de sus constantes discusiones.  
  
Yo jugaba football americano en la High School, y una tarde que llegaba a la casa de la abuela, el estaba sentado en las escaleras de su casa, pero al frente. Sonrió al verme y yo sentí que me derretía. Jamás me había sentido así con alguien.  
  
Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, botas y siempre llevaba unos lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos. Se veía como todo un rebelde.  
  
-- Ven! - me dijo y sin pensarlo me acerque a él - te he visto espiándome - me dijo. Yo no supe que decirle, me quede mudo en ese momento y totalmente sonrojado al haber sido descubierto - No hablas? - volvió a preguntar.  
  
-- Claro que hablo y habrás deseado que no lo hiciera por que no me calló tan fácilmente - el soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- Que edad tienes? - me pregunto observándome de arriba abajo. En ese momento no supe que debía decirle, la verdad? No quería que me viera como un niño, así que intente mentir.  
  
-- 16 años  
  
-- No, tienes menos. Pero no importa. Esperaré el tiempo suficiente. Me caes bien... Duo.  
  
-- Como sabes mi nombre? - dije sin entender. Había mencionado el esperar el tiempo suficiente... suficiente para que? y además sabía mi nombre?. En todo el tiempo en que le había visto, nunca habíamos platicado y él ya sabía mi nombre.  
  
-- Yo también te he estado espiando - dijo sonriendo - solo no sabía tu edad, aun que la había calculado.  
  
-- Espiándome? - dije sin entender que él pudiera hacer eso conmigo.  
  
-- Claro. Crees que solo tu ventana da a mi traspatio? Mi ventana también coincide con tu traspatio y no solo al traspatio. También coincide con tu ventana - y lo volví a escuchar reír - no deberías dejar la ventana de tu cuarto abierta. Puedo ver que duermes solo en boxers y abrazando la almohada.  
  
No pude evitar el sentir que un rubor aun mas intenso cubría mi rostro. Es que este chico me había estado observando cuando dormía? Por que?  
  
Pero no pude averiguarlo, por que mi abuela ya me había visto platicando con él y me mando llamar. A ella no le agradaba Solo, pero a mi me gustaba mucho. Era rebelde y viajaba en moto, además de ser universitario. Me hubiese gustado platicar mas con él, pero mi abuela no me lo permitió ese día.  
  
Pero después de esa platica, comenzamos a vernos a través de las bardas de nuestras casas. O golpeaba la ventana de mi habitación con piedras para hacerme bajar. Yo disfrutaba mucho de sus charlas. Solía hablarme de los sistemas de radar con mucha pasión y desde entonces comencé a interesarme en ellos.  
  
Varias veces fue a verme a los juegos de la escuela y me regresaba con él en su moto. Era agradable ser la envidia de mis amigos. Trowa te lo puede decir.  
  
Mi abuela pensaba que esa amistad con Solo no era buena para mi. Por que sus padres peleaban mucho y su nombre siempre estaba incluido en sus discusiones. Mi abuela si sabía que Solo era gay y trataba de alejarme de él. Pero yo siempre lo defendía de todo lo que mi abuela decía y nunca permití que me prohibiera su amistad.  
  
Una tarde que llegamos del juego. Solo me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.  
  
-- Me gustas mucho - me dijo. Yo no entendí en el momento, solo le observe a los ojos tratando de comprender que quería decirme con eso.  
  
Pero entonces sentí que pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y me acercaba a él para besarme en los labios...  
  
Mi primer beso...  
  
Lo empuje bruscamente y salí corriendo, aun lo recuerdo y me da risa, claro, ahora me da risa. En ese entonces estaba confundido. Mis amigos decían que los besos eran entre chicas y chicos, no entre dos chicos. Pero eso me confundía, por que si era entre chicos y chicas... por que me había gustado tanto el beso de un chico?  
  
Pasaron varias semanas antes de que volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Pero las cosas ya habían cambiado entre nosotros. El segundo beso no fue tan sorpresivo, mas bien era deseado.  
  
Pero Solo quería besarme en público, yo me sentía avergonzado. No quería que me tomara de la mano, ni que pasara los brazos por mi hombro. Pensaba que estaba mal el que nos besáramos, que nos tocáramos, que no era propio.  
  
Solo consiguió un permiso falso para mi en mi cumpleaños numero 15 y me llevo a un bar gay. Allí vi que no estaba mal el besarse o tomarse de la mano. Fue cuando entendí que también los chicos podían ser novios como lo eran los demás... también podían enamorarse.  
  
Fue entonces... bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora. Lo que si importa es que Hilde se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y a ella no le importo. Pero no solo ella se dio cuanta, varios chicos de la escuela también. Comenzaron a molestarme y a insultarme, varios de ellos me golpearon algunas veces. Trowa me defendía cuando se daba cuenta y Solo también cuando llego a verlos.  
  
Pero a Solo no le gustaba que me agredieran o que dependiera de alguien mas fuerte. Así que comenzó a enseñarme a defenderme. Y no solo eso, también aprendí a tomar y a fumar... no, ya no lo hago. Solo quería verme mas grande cuando estaba junto a él.  
  
Todo iba bien, hasta una tarde en que llegue a casa de la abuela y no la encontré. La busque por toda la casa, incluso salí corriendo a los alrededores para ver que había sido de ella. La casa estaba abierta, así que pensé que no podía estar muy lejos. Pero no la encontré. Solo me vio y me ayudo a buscarla.  
  
La encontramos muy lejos de casa, sentada en un parque, con la mirada perdida. Cuando llegue con ella y le pregunte que hacía allí?, mi abuela no me conoció. Entre Solo y yo la llevamos a casa y llame al medico. El doctor dijo que mi abuela comenzaba con Alzheimer y que ya no había esperanzas de que se recuperara, poco a poco iba a ir perdiendo la memoria.  
  
En un momento de lucidez mi abuela decidió irse a vivir en un asilo de ancianos donde la podría cuidar, yo no podía estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo y papá tampoco. Ella pagaría con su pensión los cuidados en el asilo y allí estaría mejor atendida. Y así fue como regrese a casa de papá y de Hilde.  
  
Yo seguía viéndome con Solo, pero no quería decirle a papá que era gay. No sabía cual sería su reacción por que siempre se expresaba mal de los homosexuales. Sin embargo, un día llego antes de lo que esperábamos y me vio besándome con Solo a dos cuadras de casa...  
  
Fue ese día cuando comenzó a golpearme. Recibí muchísimos golpes, muchos mas de los que traigo ahora. Esa vez fue la primera vez que Catherine me curo. Catherine quiso denunciarlo por el estado en el que me había dejado. Pero yo no quise. El era mi padre y me golpeaba por creer que hacía lo mejor para mi. Batallé mucho para convencerla de que no lo denunciara, y al final no lo hizo pero lo que si hizo fue hablar con mi padre. Pero no logro nada...  
  
Las cosas que dijo mi padre aun las recuerdo, mientras me golpeaba me decía que lo hacía por mi bien que lo que me hacía le dolía mas a él que a mi. Por que me amaba, pero que los chicos no se deben besar, que es antinatural y no se que tantas cosas más. Y que yo recibiría golpes cada vez que hiciera algo como eso...  
  
Pero yo amaba a Solo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo...  
  
Papá creyó que con esa tunda todo entre Solo y yo había quedado atrás. Pero no fue así. Por que después de los juegos en la escuela yo seguía viéndolo. Papá creía que yo regresaba de jugar en la escuela, cuando regresaba de ver a Solo y nunca hice nada por sacarlo de su error.  
  
Una tarde, papá fue a verme jugar, era la final de nuestra escuela. Yo no creí que fuera, era muy temprano para él, pero salió temprano del trabajo para ir a verme, no me lo espere... Cuando el juego termino fui corriendo a los brazos de Solo y papá de nuevo me vio.  
  
Jamás voy a olvidar su mirada desilusionada y dolida...  
  
En esta ocasión Solo si recibió unos cuantos golpes. Y las amenazas de papá de que lo mataría. Fue a reclamarle a sus padres y se armo un verdadero escándalo en casa de sus padres y del mío.  
  
/// *** Fin Flasback *** ///  
  
-- Y que paso con tu novio? Rompiste con él después de eso? - cuestiono Heero mientras Trowa dirigió su mirada al capitán de oz.  
  
-- Hubiera sido lo mejor terminar, pero no... Una tarde no paso a recogerme a la escuela y yo fui a buscarlo a su casa. Me encontré a sus padres llorando...  
  
-- Por que?  
  
-- Solo había muerto... la motocicleta en la que viajaba derrapo por la lluvia y cayó bajo un camión de redilas...  
  
-- Yo... yo lo siento - murmuro Heero bajando la vista.  
  
-- Papá no me dejo ir al entierro de Solo, pero falte a la escuela al siguiente día para llevar flores a su tumba. Después de eso, no volví a saber mas de su familia, se cambiaron de casa y no los he vuelto a ver desde entonces.  
  
-- Pero si eso fue cuando tenías 15, por que tu padre te sigue golpeando? - cuestiono Heero.  
  
-- Por que él cree que me veo con mas chicos, nunca supo que Solo era el único con quien salía. Tiene la idea errónea que los gays somos promiscuos y que nos acostamos con cuanto chico se nos cruza enfrente... Por eso no me deja llevar amigos a la casa y debo llegar antes de las seis. Por que todos los juegos eran tarde y el cree que por llegar antes de las seis se asegura de que no vea a nadie.  
  
-- Pero...  
  
-- Ya no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Duo parándose de la silla de la barra.  
  
-- Así que tu padre cree que te hace un favor golpeándote de la forma en la que lo hace - dijo Heero con la vista baja y los brazos cruzados. Daba la impresión de que pensaba en voz alta.  
  
-- Como si ser gay fuera algo que se corrigiera con eso - secundo Trowa.  
  
-- Ya basta los dos!, no quiero seguir hablando del asunto. Ya saben por que lo hace, ya saben que no lo hace con mala intención, así que les pido por favor que dejen de hablar del asunto.  
  
-- Lo peor del caso es que él cree que esta haciendo un bien, sin darse cuenta que te esta causando daño - dijo Heero sin cambiar la posición e ignorando lo que Duo dijo - y algo todavía peor...  
  
-- Ya basta Heero!! - trato Duo de hacer que Heero guardara silencio. Pero Heero levanto la vista para verlo.  
  
-- Tu lo justificas por ello...  
  
-- Es mi padre!  
  
-- Y por eso tiene el derecho a casi matarte? - dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente a los ojos - puede ser tu padre, pero no por ello debe maltratarte de esa forma.  
  
-- Saben muchachos, les agradezco que se preocupen por mi. Pero no es necesario que lo hagan. Si, papá me golpea un poco, pero ya me acostumbre...  
  
-- Si tu lo sabes, por que no has hecho nada? - cuestiono Heero a Trowa.  
  
-- Por que yo se lo pedí... - dijo Duo a la defensiva.  
  
-- Cuéntale a Heero lo que te paso cuando la vecina denuncio a tu padre.  
  
-- Trowa!!! - dijo alarmado Duo.  
  
-- Que paso? - se intrigo Heero.  
  
-- Nada, que iba a pasar??? Que los malditos policías me trataron peor que a un delincuente. Me maltrataron más de lo que lo hizo mi padre. Y todo por ser gay. A papá lo amonestaron y desde entonces suelo dejar de gritar cuando me pega, para que los vecinos no escuchen - suspiro un poco para volver a verlos - así que les pido por favor, que no digan nada de esto...  
  
-- No - dijo Heero de forma firme  
  
-- Pero Heero!!...  
  
-- Si tu padre vuelve a ponerte una mano en sima, quizá no lo denuncie a la policía, pero yo lo voy a matar!! - dijo Heero parándose de la silla sumamente molesto para ver a Duo a los ojos.  
  
-- He... Heero? - dijo sorprendido Duo viendo fijamente a Heero a los ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar de esa forma. Heero estaba enojado con su padre por el maltrato que al que lo sometía?  
  
Trowa observo detenidamente a Heero. Se veía realmente molesto. Por que reaccionaba así? Le indignaba el maltrato a un gay? O... en especifico el que maltrataran a Duo? Si se enteraba que Quatre era golpeado por alguien, reaccionaría de la misma forma? Era interesante observar las reacciones del jugador, estaba seguro que ni el mismo estaba enterado de la forma en que los demás lo verían si reaccionar así delante de alguien más?  
  
El timbre del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Duo y Heero dejaran de mirarse.  
  
Trowa se levanto y fue hasta el aparato para contestar.  
  
-- Diga... Si Cath... el auto se te descompuso?... Y donde estas?... bien... no, no hagas el intento, voy para allá... Si, si lo se...  
  
Heero volteo a ver a Duo de nuevo mientras Trowa contestaba el teléfono.  
  
-- Heero prométeme que no dirás nada de esto - dijo Duo suplicante.  
  
-- No puedo hacerlo...  
  
-- Por favor Heero... No conseguirás nada con denunciar a mi padre. Esta sociedad tiene tan estereotipados a los gays... no nos hacen caso cuando algo nos pasa, yo diría que hasta se alegran.  
  
-- Debe haber alguien que si les haga caso. Derechos humanos es uno de ellos. - dijo cruzando los brazos viendo los ojos violetas del trenzado. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron por la sorpresa, sería Heero capaz de denunciar a su padre?  
  
-- Heero no...  
  
-- Debo irme... - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta. Tenía que huir de la mirada del trenzado, le hacía sentirse extraño y no aguantaba un segundo mas el tenerlo tan cerca, solo usando una playera. Sabiendo que bajo ella, su cuerpo estaba casi desnudo.  
  
Camino de prisa hasta la puerta, viendo como Trowa colgaba el teléfono.  
  
-- Heero espera!!... - volvió a gritar Duo para evitar que Heero se fuera.  
  
-- Gracias por todo Trowa... - dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola rápidamente.  
  
-- Heero!! - grito Duo abriendo la puerta, pero Trowa lo detuvo cerrándola.  
  
-- No puedes salir así, por lo menos ponte el pantalón. - dijo señalando que solo traía el boxer y la playera.  
  
-- Entonces detenlo, que no se vaya. - dijo al tiempo en que corrió hasta la recamara,  
  
-- Lo intentare...  
  
Trowa abrió la puerta y vio a Heero detenido en el primer escalón a un paso de tomar la banqueta para irse.  
  
-- Espera Heero - Heero volteo topándose con los ojos verdes de Trowa.  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Te interesa Duo, no es así? - pregunto el capitán de colmillo blanco con los brazos cruzados. Heero le observo de forma fría.  
  
-- De que hablas? - Trowa bajo dos escalones quedando a uno por encima de Heero.  
  
-- Vi tus reacciones desde que llegaste. Estabas enojado por que pensabas que Duo había pasado la noche conmigo. Cuando supiste el verdadero motivo te preocupaste por él. Y cuando por fin Duo se puso a contar quien era Solo y los motivos de los golpes de su padre... no pude evitar el ver lo molesto que estabas por eso...  
  
-- Yo no estaba molesto - dijo de forma serena.  
  
-- Ah no? Y entonces por que apretabas tanto el vaso con tu mano, al grado de que tus nudillos se pusieran blancos? Pensé que en algún momento el vaso se haría pedazos...  
  
-- Fue por los golpes que le daba el padre...  
  
-- No, fue antes, cuando Duo omitió de forma deliberada lo que paso en su cumpleaños numero 15. No es difícil imaginarlo...  
  
-- Yo no soy gay... - afirmo Heero clavando su vista cobalto en la verde.  
  
-- Yo no he dicho que lo seas, solo te preguntaba si estabas interesado en él?.  
  
-- No lo estoy... - dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando rumbo a la parada del autobús.  
  
-- Si lo estas... - murmuro Trowa.  
  
La puerta de la casa de Trowa se abrió y Duo salió corriendo de ella con la mochila en sus manos y ya totalmente vestido.  
  
-- Ya se fue Heero? - pregunto apurado.  
  
-- Aun puedes alcanzarlo - dijo señalando el camino que había tomado - pero Duo, procura que a las heridas les de el aire para que cicatricen mas rápido.  
  
-- Esta bien, gracias por todo amigo. Luego te traigo tu playera.  
  
-- Si, no te apures.  
  
  
  
Trowa cerro la puerta de su casa y camino del lado contrario al que se habían ido Heero y Duo. Tenía que tomar un autobús rumbo al hospital y la parada estaba del lado contrario.  
  
Sabía desde hace tiempo que el papá de Hilde golpeaba a Duo, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba la historia completa del motivo. Imaginaba que había sido por Solo desde el principio, pero jamás creyó que el señor Schbeiker tuviera prejuicios de ese tipo.  
  
Debía llegar antes de las seis???...  
  
Muchos de los juegos en la universidad eran a las siete de la tarde. Eso quería decir que una buena parte de ellos Duo estaría llegando alrededor de las diez de la noche a su casa. Entonces su padre le golpearía por llegar tarde?... Duo ocultaba muy bien sus heridas, solo pocas veces se enteraba que su padre le había golpeado, ahora sabía que esos golpes habían sido constantes. Ahora entendía por que nunca le acompañaba a fiestas y siempre corría a las 5:30 de la universidad... Duo había estado cargando con un enorme sufrimiento solo.  
  
Pero ahora que lo sabía... quizá en sus manos estaba el ayudarle en algo.  
  
Todos los gays pasarían por los mismos problemas? Por las mismas etiquetas? Por los mismos agravios?...  
  
Estaría Quatre pasando por algo semejante?...  
  
El solo pensarlo le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Quatre se veía tan frágil al lado de Duo. Si Quatre estuviera pasando por lo mismo, estaba seguro de que podría enterarse.  
  
Escucho un claxon que lo saco de sus pensamientos y cuando volteo para ver quien era, se topo con un par de ojos aqua que le sonreían.  
  
-- Quatre? - justo en la persona que estaba pensando.  
  
-- Hola Trowa, espero que no te moleste el que haya venido hasta aquí sin avisarte. Pero te escuche algo extraño por el teléfono y... - Trowa esbozo una sonrisa y Quatre se sintió feliz al verla - sonríes.  
  
-- Me has hecho sonreír - dijo Trowa parado a un costado del auto.  
  
-- A donde ibas? - pregunto Quatre.  
  
-- Se le quedo el auto a mi hermana en el hospital e iba por ella.  
  
--Puedo llevarte?  
  
-- Muchas gracias.  
  
Trowa abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó a un lado de Quatre. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar si él pasaba por algo como lo de Duo y si era así, también intentaría ayudarle...  
  
Un momento... esto como lo vería otra persona? A caso pensarían que estaba interesado en Quatre como él pensaba que Heero estaba interesado en Duo?  
  
Pero él no estaba interesado en Quatre!!... claro que no lo estaba... Entonces por que se sentía extraño en su compañía... por que?  
  
  
  
Por que la mirada violeta del trenzado le llamaba tanto la atención? Por que era lo mas presente que tenía de él?. Era lo que mas recordaba de la primera vez que lo vio y lo que menos lograba borrar de su memoria. Esos ojos eran los que mas veía en el juego y por lo que mas podría distraerse en él... Esos ojos era los que procuraba no ver durante el tiempo en el que le ayudaba con matemáticas.  
  
Por que le gustaban tanto esos ojos?...  
  
Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. En su mente se formo de nuevo la imagen del trenzado en la cama semi desnudo. Por que el solo recordarlo de esa forma le hacía estremecer ligeramente? Por que el ver a las porristas de oz en poca ropa el día de ayer no le habían causado ningún efecto y si el ver al trenzado en poca ropa sobre la cama?  
  
Es caso que él comenzaba a sentirse atraído por el trenzado?... No, pero que tonterías!... Agito su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.  
  
Duo corrió para alcanzar a Heero. Heero llevaba buen paso y estaba muy cerca de la parada del bus. Pero Duo corría rápido y pudo alcanzarlo.  
  
-- Heero espera! - grito Duo cuando pudo verlo mas cerca.  
  
Heero se detuvo de golpe y volteo de reojo para ver que Duo llegaba corriendo con su pesada mochila en los brazos.  
  
-- Pero que demonios... - dijo con enfado.  
  
-- No te molestes Heero, solo... - pero sintió como Heero arrebato la mochila de sus manos para colgarla en su espalda - Heero?  
  
-- Ya viste como estas y aun así vienes con esto? - dijo señalando la pesado mochila en su hombro - debes cuidarte esas heridas, aun no entiendo que tanto cargas en ella para que pese tanto...  
  
-- Tienes curiosidad Heero!! - dijo riendo.  
  
-- No quiero ver que tanto traes, solo quiero que dejes de cargar cosas tan pesadas.  
  
Duo rió con ganas mientras Heero lo observo extrañado. Duo se veía contento, parecía que no le hubiese pasado nada, sin embargo en su espalda estaban las marcas rojas de las cicatrices. Como es que Duo tenía esa alegría?  
  
-- Vas a tu casa? - pregunto Heero haciendo que Duo dejara de reír.  
  
-- No, no quiero aun ir a casa... solo quería alcanzarte para dos cosas.  
  
-- Cuales?  
  
-- La primera convencerte que no denuncies a mi padre - volvió a decir - te lo suplico Heero. Si quieres me hinco, te lo pido de rodillas.  
  
-- No tienes por que hacerlo. Por esta ocasión haré lo que me pides, pero si lo vuelve a hacer... no habrá nada que lo salve.  
  
-- No habrá otra vez!! - dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Lo creería si fuera él quien lo dijera... Cual es la segunda cosa.  
  
-- Eh... este... quería pedirte un favor - dijo nervioso.  
  
-- Cual favor?  
  
-- Podrías salir mañana conmigo? - Heero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa - no, no en si conmigo - dijo agitando sus manos - es con un par de mujeres. Sería algo así como una cita doble.  
  
-- Cita doble con mujeres? - dijo aun extrañado.  
  
-- Algo así! - dijo riendo.  
  
-- Que no habías dicho que eras gay?  
  
-- Lo soy, lo soy...  
  
-- Entonces por que sales con mujeres? Ella sabe que eres gay?  
  
-- Pues si... ella lo sabe. Solo que le prometí llevar a un amigo a la cita de mañana y pues quise pedírtelo a ti. Si tu no quieres, no hay problema, iré a ver a Wufei para...  
  
-- Iré... - dijo Heero apresurándose, haciendo que Duo riera.  
  
-- Gracias Heero!! - dijo arrojándose a sus cuello para abrazarlo.  
  
Heero sintió los brazos de Duo sobre su cuello y el aroma de su cabello y la colonia que usaba le inundo de nuevo haciéndolo estremecer. La mochila comenzó a resbalar hasta caer por completo al suelo. Sin saber por que? levanto sus brazos para responder a ese abrazo del trenzado. Pero cuando poso sus manos sobre la espalda de Duo, él se separo a toda prisa.  
  
-- Auch!! - Heero se dio cuenta que lo había lastimado.  
  
-- Lo siento - dijo agachándose para levantar la mochila del suelo - ya que no quieres ir a tu casa y que Trowa se fue de la suya, supongo que seré yo quien te cuide hasta que sea hora de que regreses aquí.  
  
-- No tienes por que hacerlo Heero, yo puedo irme a...  
  
Pero Heero lo tomo por el brazo haciéndolo caminar hasta la parada del bus.  
  
El autobús iba llegando cuando ellos llegaron, así que no esperaron nada para abordar.  
  
  
  
Hilde discutía de nuevo con Wufei sobre las cosas que había que poner en el reporte, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y su papá llegaba hasta la cocina para ver a su hija.  
  
-- Estas segura que Duo estaba en la universidad Hilde? - Hilde se sintió temblar ante la pregunta de su padre.  
  
-- Si papá, yo le di desayunar y el se fue corriendo. Por que?  
  
-- No, entonces olvídalo hija, es que me pareció ver a tu hermano en compañía de un chico de cabello oscuro subir a un autobús. Pero ese no va a la universidad, así que seguramente me equivoque.  
  
-- Seguramente si papá - dijo Hilde sintiéndose aliviada.  
  
-- Bueno, traje algunas cosas para la comida. Tu te quedaras con nosotros a comer como el sábado pasado? - pregunto viendo a Wufei.  
  
-- Si, gracias señor Schbeiker.  
  
-- De nada, me agradas muchacho - Hilde sonrió por el comentario de su padre, mientras el hombre salía de la cocina.  
  
-- No por que le caigas bien a mi padre y hermano vayas a creer que a mi también me caes bien - dijo la morena.  
  
-- No por que tu padre y tu hermano me caigan bien, vayas a creer que tu también me caes bien - respondió Wufei en el mismo tono.  
  
-- Pesado - murmuro Hilde.  
  
-- Molestia - murmuro Wufei.  
  
-- Engreído.  
  
-- Presumida.  
  
-- Patán.  
  
-- Mentirosa...  
  
Hilde volteo a ver a Wufei con los ojos muy abiertos, es verdad, Wufei sabía que mentía. No le había creído el que Duo estaba en la universidad y ahora sabía por su padre que se había ido con un chico y ese chico no era Trowa, si no, su padre lo habría dicho.  
  
-- Ya no dices nada? - pregunto Wufei viéndola fijamente - te gane?  
  
-- Solo por esta vez - dijo Hilde regresando a su trabajo.  
  
  
  
Catherine estaba contenta de que su auto estuviera de nuevo funcionando. Quatre había llamado por su celular al mecánico que siempre le arreglaba su auto y este lo había echado a andar en el mismo estacionamiento del hospital.  
  
Estaba tan contenta que abrazo y beso a Quatre con entusiasmo y le prometió cocinar para él en agradecimiento.  
  
-- Adoro a tu amigo Trowa!! - dijo por la ventana de su auto despidiéndose de su hermano y del rubio - Gracias de nuevo Quatre, ya sabes que estoy pendiente contigo.  
  
-- De nada Catherine y no te preocupes por la comida, no es necesario - dijo Quatre con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-- Pero yo quiero hacerlo, así que no hay pero que valga. Ponte de acuerdo con Trowa y el día en que tu puedas yo cocinare para ti.  
  
-- Acepta Quatre, por que mi hermana es capaz de llamarte todos los días para ver cuando aceptas la comida - dijo Trowa.  
  
-- Trowa!, no predispongas a tu amigo en mi contra, si no, no va a querer ir a comer a casa - dijo Catherine cerrando un ojo - entonces chicos, ya les dejo, diviértanse, disfruten de la tarde que el lunes ya regresaran a clases - rió un poco - Trowa no llegues temprano - dijo mientras arranco el auto.  
  
-- Tu hermana es divertida - dijo Quatre viendo como Catherine sacaba la mano para despedirse de los dos chicos - todas mis hermanas siempre tratan de controlar mi vida.  
  
-- Catherine es sobre protectora conmigo, pero es muy buena. Supongo que ha tomado el papel que tendría mi madre.  
  
-- Si, creo que si, ya que solo son ustedes dos - Quatre volteo a ver los ojos verdes de Trowa - Quieres ir a comer a algún lado. Yo muero de hambre, no se si tu.  
  
-- Claro - dijo Trowa acompañando a Quatre hasta el auto, quizá en la comida tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle si pasaba por algo semejante a lo de Duo.  
  
  
  
Con su mirada azul volvía a recorrer la entrada del edificio frente a ella. Ya tenía mucho tiempo esperando por él, pero no llegaba. Quizá era hora de hacerle caso a su acompañante, dormida por el aburrimiento, en el asiento del copiloto y marcharse a casa.  
  
Estaba a punto de poner en marcha el auto, cuando vio aparecer al causante de su obsesión. Por que iba acompañado de esa persona? Por que Heero iba en compañía del jugador de Colmillo Blanco?  
  
Se sintió enfurecer y bajo del auto haciendo que su prima despertara de golpe al escuchar el portazo del auto.  
  
-- Relena!, a donde vas? - pregunto Dorothy al darse cuenta que Relena corría del otro lado de la calle para entrar al edificio sin contestarle.  
  
Relena empujo la puerta de cristal y de nuevo vio al portero en su lugar. Esbozo la mejor de sus sonrisas y se acerco a él lo más coqueta que pudo. El portero le sonrió en respuesta al verla acercarse.  
  
-- Ya llego el señor Yuy señorita - dijo sonriendo el portero.  
  
-- Lo vi pasar - dijo sonriendo - pero iba acompañado y no quisiera molestarlo.  
  
-- Ah si, iba con el joven Maxwell - dijo el portero.  
  
-- Ah, usted lo conoce? - dijo Relena sonriendo aun mas ampliamente, aun que por dentro se sentía enfurecer.  
  
-- Claro que lo conozco señorita, es un joven muy alegre y amable. Él viene casi todos los días aquí con el señor Yuy.  
  
-- Casi todos los días? - dijo extrañada - en verdad?  
  
-- Si, el sábado pasado estuvo aquí desde muy temprano hasta casi las 6 de la tarde y del lunes al miércoles solo vino un par de horas y hasta hoy que vuelve a aparecer.  
  
-- Oh! - solo dijo Relena - bueno, vendré después - dijo Relena sonriente  
  
-- Quiere que le diga algo al señor Yuy? - pregunto el portero antes de que Relena se fuera.  
  
-- No se preocupe, yo buscare a Heero un poco después. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres muy amable - dijo Relena inclinándose sobre el mostrador para depositar un beso sobre la mejilla del portero. Y sonrió para ver como se sonrojaba. - Hasta luego - dijo sonriendo para salir del lugar - idiota!  
  
Relena cruzo enojada la calle para abordar su auto y salir a toda velocidad sin escuchar las protestas de Dorothy.  
  
-- Maldito Duo Maxwell!!, tengo que hacer algo y pronto - dijo para si misma entre dientes.  
  
  
  
Heero abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejo la mochila sobre el mueble, mientras Duo permaneció parado. Había viajado de forma incomoda en el autobús ya que no se había recargado, pero estaba contento de que Heero lo hubiera llevado a su casa.  
  
-- Pasemos a la recamara para que te acuestes - dijo Heero abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
El simple hecho de que Heero le pidiera pasar a la recamara le hizo sonrojar. Hasta ahora no sabía donde dormía el capitán de Oz. Siempre que iba a su departamento, solo estaban en la sala, sentados en la alfombra. Y la puerta de su habitación siempre permanecía cerrada.  
  
-- Ven - dijo Heero asomándose por la puerta viendo a Duo que se había quedado parado - debes quitarte la playera para que les de aire a las heridas.  
  
-- Si, solo que...  
  
-- Entra y guarda silenció - dijo Heero terminante. Duo camino dentro de la habitación.  
  
No era lo que esperaba, la habitación de Heero era grande. Tenía una cama matrimonial y un librero con una televisión, un pequeño estéreo , la video y entrepaños con un sin numero de libros. Sobre el buró estaba una computadora portátil, por un momento pensó que Heero no tenía computadora, pero había estado equivocado. También ahora podía ver que la ventana que se veía desde la parada del autobús era la de su cuarto.  
  
-- Me gusta tu cuarto! - dijo Duo con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Gracias - dijo Heero acomodando las almohadas - ahora quítate la playera - Duo sintió como un calor le invadió el rostro.  
  
-- Preferiría...  
  
-- Voy a la cocina por algo de comer, supongo que ya debes tener hambre - dijo Heero saliendo por la puerta. Por lo menos no lo vería cuando se quitara la playera.  
  
Heero se apresuro a salir, no podía imaginar al trenzado retirando su playera delante de él. Por que lo trajo a su departamento ese día? Sintiéndose tan extraño como se sentía? Debió haber esperado hasta que se sintiera calmado y olvidara todas las estupideces que cruzaban por su cabeza...  
  
Saco unos paquetes de comida congelada y los metió al microondas. En unos minutos la comida estaría lista. El sábado anterior se la habían pasado comiendo frituras, pero esta vez no sería así.  
  
Puso la comida sobre una bandeja y entro de nuevo a la habitación...  
  
Se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta viendo al trenzado acostado sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada con la espalda desnuda. El cabello de la trenza descansando a un costado de su cuerpo...  
  
Duo giro su rostro cuando sintió que alguien le observaba. La mirada violeta y cobalto se cruzaron, mientras Duo sonreía.  
  
-- No quiero darte problemas Heero - dijo Duo sentándose en la cama, aun con la almohada abrazada. Sentía el rubor cubrir su rostro, la mirada de Heero era sumamente perturbadora.  
  
-- No es problema, toma esto.  
  
-- Que es? - pregunto Duo viendo el plato en la bandeja. Heero tomo la etiqueta y la leyó.  
  
-- Aquí dice que Lasaña  
  
-- Esto no parece lasaña - dijo Duo picando la comida - que clase de comida es esta?  
  
-- Comida congelada... - Duo devolvió el bocado que recién iba a probar - es lo que yo como, no se cocinar y casi siempre como en la universidad.  
  
-- Hace cuanto que no comes comida real? - pregunto Duo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Esto es comida real - replico Heero.  
  
-- No, no lo es, es comida refrigerada. Yo me refiero a una sopa caliente recién hecha, una verdadera pasta, una carne con hierbas...  
  
-- Hace años...  
  
-- Lo que voy a hacer el próximo sábado, es prepararte una verdadera comida - dijo Duo sonriendo - será mi forma de agradecerte lo que haces por mi.  
  
-- Sabes cocinar?  
  
-- Si, Hilde y yo solemos turnarnos para cocinar. Así que no esta de mas decir que soy muy bueno en la cocina.  
  
-- Lo creeré hasta que lo vea.  
  
-- Y lo veras, lo veras!! El próximo sábado iremos a comprar lo necesario y cocinare para ti.  
  
Heero observaba detenidamente el rostro del trenzado Duo no sabía por que su mirada estaba sobre él. Quizá estaba molesto o sentido por no comer su comida, pero realmente estaba haciendo un gran intento por hacerlo. Hasta que por fin Heero revelo el motivo del por que le veía de esa forma.  
  
-- Nunca creí que tu vida hubiera sido tan dura... - dijo sin separar su vista del trenzado - y yo que pensé que la mía lo había sido, pero me doy cuenta de que hay otros que la pasaron peor que yo.  
  
-- T.. tu? - dijo Duo sin poder creer que fuera a hablarme de su familia.  
  
-- De mi o de mi familia no hay mucho que contar. Desde que recuerdo siempre fui cuidado por otras personas diferentes a mis padres. Si no eran nanas, eran sirvientes, maestros... y desde los 6 hasta los 15 estuve en una escuela militar.  
  
-- He? - dijo Duo sorprendió al enterarse, por eso siempre se comportaba de forma tan fría.  
  
-- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando tenía 15...  
  
-- Heero lo siento... - dijo Duo apenado.  
  
-- No sientas pena, yo no sentí nada cuando fui a su entierro. Para mi eran dos desconocidos. Nunca los vi, nunca sentí su cariño. Siempre pensé que yo había sido un error en sus vidas del que trataban de deshacerse.  
  
-- Heero!.. no digas eso, seguramente no fue así.  
  
-- Nunca lo sabremos ahora. Mientras vivieron nunca fueron a verme al colegio. Solía pasar las vacaciones o los días de visita encerrado en la escuela militar. Nunca tuvieron un detalle en mi cumpleaños, o en navidad...  
  
-- Eso...  
  
-- Cruel?, No, creo que se olvidaron que tenían un hijo.  
  
Duo volteo a ver a Heero. La mirada azul era dura, parecía hielo al estar hablando de sus padres. Parecía que realmente resentía el que sus padres no se hubieran ocupado de él.  
  
-- Cuando murieron, mi custodia paso a mi tío Gapp, o doctor G, como suelo llamarle. Es científico y él me dio la opción de seguir en la militar, donde jugaba football americano, o seguir en otra escuela civil. Acepte la segunda opción, por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de obtener una beca para la universidad por medio del football y dejarle de pedir a mi tío dinero para pagar la colegiatura.  
  
-- Heero, yo no sabía nada. Por eso nunca hablas de tus padres - dijo Duo en voz baja.  
  
-- Tu por lo menos tienes la certeza de que tus padres te querían. Aun dices que tu padrastro te golpea por que te ama. No lo justifico. Pero por lo menos te quiere.  
  
-- Seguramente tus padres también te querían, no tienes por que pensar que no. Ellos se preocupaban por que alguien te cuidara, por...  
  
-- Cierra la boca Duo... - dijo Heero molesto parándose de la cama y caminando fuera de la habitación - nada de lo que digas me hará creer que ellos sentían algo por mi - dijo desde fuera.  
  
-- Heero... - murmuro Duo - yo por lo menos recuerdo los años felices al lado de mi madre, mi abuela, Hilde y su padre. Por lo menos tengo eso... pero tu Heero? Siempre estuviste carente de cariño... yo puedo darte ese cariño Heero, si solo me dejaras...  
  
  
  
Trowa y Quatre estaban sentados en la mesa de un pequeño restaurante. Ya habían terminado de comer y ahora tomaban un poco de café haciendo sobre mesa.  
  
Trowa no había separado la mirada del rubio. No había ninguna seña de violencia en él. Su piel era sumamente blanca, aun más blanca que la de Duo. Parecía leche... y se veía que era suave, como la más fina porcelana...  
  
Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?  
  
Sacudió un poco la cabeza para dejar de pensar en como era la piel de rubio, para concentrarse en detectar alguna señal de violencia.  
  
-- Trowa estas bien? - pregunto Quatre observando detenidamente a Trowa.  
  
-- He?, si, si por que preguntas Quatre? - dijo Trowa perdiendo la concentración.  
  
-- Por que desde hace rato parece que estuvieras estudiándome. Me has estado observando como si yo fuera un expediente clínico o algo por el estilo - dijo Quatre sonriendo divertido, Trowa se sintió descubierto. Había sido tan obvio? Bueno, solo le quedaba soltar la pregunta y dejar de tratar de descubrir algo en el rubio.  
  
-- Quatre quisiera hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que me respondieras sinceramente - dijo Trowa descruzando los brazos y acercándose a la mesa para ver al rubio.  
  
-- Claro Trowa, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y ten por seguro que te responderé la verdad - dijo Quatre sonriendo. Trowa solo asintió ante la respuesta del rubio.  
  
-- Por tu condición de gay, has recibido alguna vez algún maltrató físico o psicológico?  
  
Quatre bajo la vista un momento. Nunca creyó que Trowa pudiera hacerle esa pregunta. No era sencillo responderla, pero él había prometido decir la verdad.  
  
Trowa se sintió angustiado al ver la reacción de Quatre, es que acaso el también sufría lo que Duo?  
  
Quatre levanto la vista para ver a Trowa a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo. Había visto la preocupación en Trowa y eso lo hizo sentirse contento, por lo menos le preocupaba su bienestar y eso lo ponía feliz.  
  
-- En mi familia todos saben que soy gay. Creo que el haberme criado con 29 hermanas y haber sido el mas chico no ayudo mucho a que fuera el hombre que mi padre esperaba.- sonrió con melancolía - En cuanto mis padres detectaron cierto comportamiento en mi, me mandaron a psicólogos, psiquiatras, doctores, centros especializados, clínicas que juraban poder corregirme... - Quatre bajo la vista de nuevo - fueron años terribles, los peores de mi vida - Quatre levanto la vista al sentir el contacto tibio de la mano de Trowa sobre una de sus manos - En ese tiempo salía de un medico para entrar a otro. Mis padres nunca vieron un cambio en mi. Estaban dispuestos a mandarme a una escuela militar, juraban que estando en esa escuela podría corregirme. Pero uno de los doctores que vi, les aconsejó que no lo hicieran y les comento lo que les hacían a chicos como yo en esas escuelas. Así que al final me salí con la mía.  
  
-- Tus padres te dejaron en paz? - cuestiono Trowa.  
  
-- No del todo. Aun me obligaron a entrar a estudiar administración, me han seleccionado esposa...  
  
-- Y el football?  
  
-- No, eso fue mi decisión. No te diré que es un juego que me agrade mucho, pero es un juego rudo, que se supone es solo para hombres y eso ha detenido un poco a mi padre en su afán por volverme "normal".  
  
-- Y agravios físicos? - pregunto Trowa soltando la mano de Quatre. El solo sonrió.  
  
-- No - dijo agitando su cabeza en negativa - creo que le hecho de ser hijo de uno de los hombres que financia la universidad me ha protegido en algo. Además yo siempre salgo en auto y cuando no lo traigo, uno de los hombres de mi padre me recoge.  
  
-- Tienes suerte... - dijo Trowa de forma sería.  
  
-- Por que me hiciste esa pregunta Trowa? Duo tiene algún problema?  
  
Si, lo tenía, pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Así que termino su café de forma rápida y cambió el tema de forma abrupta.  
  
-- Me dijeron que la nueva película de Sean Conery es buena, te gustaría ir a verla conmigo? - pregunto Trowa levantándose de la mesa. Quatre sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-- Si Trowa, me encantaría.  
  
Los dos salieron caminando del restaurante, los cines estaba al cruzar la calle, así que llegarían pronto.  
  
Por lo menos Quatre no sufría lo que Duo, realmente tenía suerte, por que el pobre de Duo no...  
  
  
  
Desde que le había contado a Duo lo de su familia, ya no había entrado a su recamara. Jamás le había dicho a nadie como se sentía, por que lo hizo con Duo? Es que acaso sentía que le debía algo por haberse enterado de la causa de los golpes?  
  
Estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la puerta abierta de su recamara y volteando constantemente a ella. Seguramente el trenzado estaba dormido, si no había dormido bien la noche anterior, era muy probable que ahora durmiera.  
  
Pero se hacía tarde y ya era hora de que el trenzado tomara camino, si no, llegaría después de la hora indicada por su padre.  
  
Se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la habitación, cuando vio que Duo aparecía por la puerta, ya con la playera puesta.  
  
-- Debo irme ya - dijo Duo en voz baja.  
  
-- Iba a despertare  
  
-- Gracias por, por...  
  
-- Olvídalo - dijo viéndolo a los ojos.  
  
-- No. Te agradezco que confiaras en mi para contarme lo de tu familia. Debió haber sido muy duro.  
  
-- Olvídalo Duo. Te lo debía.  
  
-- Como?  
  
-- Hicimos un trato recuerdas? - Duo negó con la cabeza - si yo no te preguntaba sobre los golpes, tu no preguntarías por mi familia. Pero yo pregunte, tu respondiste, así que me tocaba a mi contarte esa parte.  
  
-- Aun así, te lo agradezco - dijo Duo sonriendo y caminando al sillón para tomar su mochila.  
  
-- Que tanto traes en esa mochila? - volvió a preguntar Heero viendo que Duo la levantaba con esfuerzo. Duo sonrió para verlo.  
  
-- Son mis tesoros, cosas que no puedo dejar en casa por que si mi padre las encuentra las tira.  
  
-- Tesoros?  
  
Duo abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar cosas de la mochila poniéndolas sobre la mesa frente al sillón. Heero se acerco para ver todo lo que Duo ponía en la mesa y tomo una de ellas entre sus manos.  
  
-- Comics? - dijo extrañado. Duo tomo otro de ellos.  
  
-- No, mangas yaoi. Si mi padre encuentra esto en casa me mata.  
  
-- Yaoi? Que es eso? - Dijo comenzado a hojear uno de ellos.  
  
-- Relaciones hombre con hombre. Son novelas graficas que cuentan historias.  
  
Heero dejo caer la revista al montón que Duo había sacado, mientras Duo soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- Sabía que no te gustarían - dijo riendo - pero esto es lo que cargo en mi mochila. Otras tantas están en mi locker, estas son las que no caben.  
  
-- Idiota! - dijo Heero cruzando los brazos - por eso siempre cargas esa mochila tan pesada? Y yo que creía que traías libros en ella - Duo volvió a reír.  
  
-- Lo siento si te desilusione... pero sabes, ya debo irme - dijo mientras volvía a meter los mangas a su mochila - pero Heero detuvo la mano del trenzado, Duo dirigió su vista a la de Heero.  
  
-- Si quieres déjalas aquí. Para que no vayas cargando esa mochila tan pesada. Después pasa por ellas.  
  
-- Gracias Heero!  
  
-- Entonces allí déjalas, después les busco un lugar. Ahora vamonos, si no, llegaras tarde a tu casa.  
  
-- Irnos?  
  
-- Crees que te voy a dejar ir solo?  
  
-- No puedes acompañarme a mi casa... mi padre.  
  
-- No te dejare en la puerta de tu casa, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarme que llegaste bien.  
  
-- Pero...  
  
-- Vamonos o llegaras tarde - dijo Heero tomando la mochila casi vacía de las manos de Duo para sacarlo del departamento. Duo sonrió siguiéndolo.  
  
-- Por eso te quiero... - murmuro Duo.  
  
-- Decías algo? - cuestiono Heero volteando a verlo.  
  
-- No, Nada - dijo Duo riendo corriendo para seguir a Heero - Oye Heero y sobre la cita de mañana.  
  
-- Que hay con ella?  
  
-- Te esperare mañana en la 30 y la 5. A las 9 de la mañana.  
  
-- La 30 y la 5? - volteo a verlo extrañado.  
  
-- Si, sabes donde queda?  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Entonces nos vemos allí?  
  
-- Si.  
  
La 30 y la 5, justo el mismo lugar en el que vio por primera vez a Duo. Aquel lugar que siempre acudía a su memoria. Incluso... a sus sueños...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Capitulo Kilométrico!!, lo se, lo se, esta muy muy largo. Pero no quise hacer dos capítulos de un solo tema. Así que deje en un solo capitulo los recuerdos de los tres chicos.  
  
Espero no me haya quedado muy triste (Angst). Pero ya vemos que Heero comienza a cuestionarse y no solo Heero, también Trowa.  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y no se me hayan quedado dormidas. Prometo que el próximo no será tan largo, ni tan aburrido (espero).  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com.  
  
Y un enorme favor!!! Últimamente mi correo ha sido bombardeado con correos en ingles, de esos que contienen virus. Así que active un filtro para borrar todos aquellos que contengan frases en ingles en el subjet. Pls!!!, no incluyan un Fwd o my o you, o yours en el subjet. Así yo podré leer sus correos y les contestare con todo gusto.  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Nefichan NanoDA: Chiquito!!! O.o bueno a ver que tan largo o chiquito te parece este otro, jejeje.  
  
Lia4: Cumplido!!!, ya esta el capitulo 6 arriba!  
  
Kotorimoon: Que no llueva? Por que? Ya quedo el 6, por fin.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Que bárbara!!! Lo leíste 2 veces!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo 6, ojalá también te guste el 6.  
  
Elito51: Un final feliz... mmmm, aun no pienso que final debo darle a la historia, jejeje. Por lo cual si ustedes están en duda, yo también, jejeje.  
  
Arla17: Se lo que se siente que tus amigas te quieran matara, jejeje, yo también amo la pareja Heero x Duo.  
  
Dennisse: Gracias, gracias por tu review, por que lo que me dijiste me dio ideas para poder escribir el capitulo 6, jejeje. Mil gracias!!!  
  
Sekhmet: Lo se, se que soy muy mala con el pobre de Duo. Pero les aseguro que yo lo amo (se nota?). Y si, también con Faby publico mis historias, solo que ella actualiza cada mes y por eso están algo atrasados con ella.  
  
Maria Wong: Que atinada, jejejeje. Pues ya quedo el capitulo 6 arriba, ojalá te guste.  
  
Princess of Darknes: Ya quedo el 6 arriba y espero pronto tenerles el 7 arriba.  
  
Creo que son todos los de esta semana y como les dije, yo dependo del clima. Por acá a estado lloviendo toda la semana, lo que me hizo atrasarme en la entrega de este capitulo. Pero bueno., ya quedo y ojalá sea de su agrado. 


	7. Doble Cita

Juego por un beso  
  
Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
DOBLE CITA  
  
No había podido sacar de su cabeza la imagen del trenzado recostado en la cama. Había tardado en dormir, pero se había levantado temprano gracias al despertador digital que tenía sobre el buró...  
  
Aun en sus sueños, ese lugar, justo al que se dirigía, se empeñaba en aparecer...  
  
La 30 y la 5...  
  
Podía recordar como si hubiera sido ayer la figura que esperaba parada en aquel lugar... cabello castaño largo, figura esbelta y atlética... ojos violetas...  
  
Violetas...  
  
Si hace ocho meses le hubieran dicho que la persona que tanto le había gustado era un hombre, le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara... pero ahora? Ahora iba en camino a encontrase con ese ángel de ojos violetas que sabía bien era un hombre y no una mujer.  
  
Tantas veces que regresó para intentar ver a esa chica... no, chico, solo que en ese entonces no lo sabía. Pero regreso muchas veces a ese sitio y permaneció sin saber por que?, sentado, esperando poder volver a verla, sin conseguirlo.  
  
Pero ahora estaba a su lado y le veía seguido. Es acaso?...  
  
-- No - se contesto en voz alta haciendo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor voltearan a verle. Permaneció con la vista fija al frente sin prestarles atención. - No, solo me cae bien, es alegre, es divertido. E S O E S T O D O - pensó para si mismo tocando el timbre para bajar en cuanto vio que llegaba al lugar indicado.  
  
La 30 y la 5... volteo de lado a lado en la amplia avenida buscando la figura de Duo. Pero no se veía, parece que de nuevo el trenzado iba a llegar tarde. Le indico el cruce de calles, pero no le dijo de que lado le estaría esperando. Cuando lo vio por primera vez había sido del lado contrario de la calle. Giro de nuevo su vista hacía ese sitio, pero el lugar estaba solo.  
  
Solo existían esas dos paradas de autobús, así que del lado que estuviera, podría verle. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas y se puso a contemplar la otra parada del autobús. Allí había estado la primera vez que le vio, usando esa playera de los 49's de San Francisco, con el cabello totalmente suelto. Eso era algo que no había preguntado aun. Por que usaba el cabello tan largo? No es que estuviera de moda, aun que odiaría que se lo cortara....  
  
Y ahora en que demonios estaba pensando?...  
  
Un nuevo autobús se detuvo en la parada del frente. Pero no, el trenzado no descendió de él. Solo bajo una chica en mezclilla... una chica?  
  
Heero se levanto al ver al otro lado de la calle la figura esbelta en mezclilla y playera holgada de cabello castaño largo y suelto. Era como la imagen que había tenido de Duo la primera vez que lo vio. O es que en verdad no había sido Duo y había sido una verdadera chica?  
  
El cabello suelto de la chica se movió con el aire dejando entre ver en la espalda el logotipo de la playera, los 49's de San Francisco. Heero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, era ella... ella y no era Duo?.  
  
Entonces la chica volteo para disponerse a cruzar la avenida y Heero volvió a caer en la banca viendo la imagen que se acercaba sonriente a él.  
  
-- Lamento llegar tarde Heero!!! - pero Heero solo le observo sin decir nada - Heero? Estas bien Heero?  
  
-- Duo? - dijo Heero dudoso.  
  
-- Pues quien mas? O estas esperando a alguien más en este sitio he? - Dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Por que traes así el cabello? - dijo señalando el cabello suelto de Duo.  
  
-- Ah!, mi cabello! - dijo riendo - es que a ella le gusta que lo use así. No creas que fue por que me levante tarde y no tuve tiempo de hacerme la trenza. Lo deje suelto a propósito. Y no es que me agrade, se me enredad demasiado. Pero ven, vamos que se nos hace tarde - dijo tomando la mano de Heero para levantarlo de la banca.  
  
Duo sonreía como aquella vez en que le vio... no se había equivocado, Duo era aquella persona a quien confundió con una mujer. Ya no había ninguna duda de ello... ninguna.  
  
  
  
Corría por aquellas calles con el sol de la mañana a sus espaldas. Se había levantado tarde por haber dormido mal la noche anterior cuando cuido a Duo. Solo esperaba que ya se encontrara mas repuesto, aun que imaginaba que Duo había pasado la tarde en compañía de Heero y eso le habría servido más que una medicina milagrosa.  
  
Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba. Como podía hacer para que cambiaran los horarios de juego sin tener que revelar lo que le sucedía al trenzado? Sabía que en sus manos estaba el poder ayudarle con eso, pero como sin delatarlo?. Tenía que haber una ventaja el ser capitán del equipo de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Seguía corriendo por la banqueta, pensando no solo en como ayudar a Duo... también a su mente recurría la imagen de Quatre...  
  
Por que pensaba ahora en él?... que era lo que le pasaba al estar a su lado?.  
  
Nunca se había sentido así con alguien. Ni siquiera con su exnovia se había sentido así. Middie era linda y muy cariñosa, pero no le hacía sentir ese estremecimiento que la sola mirada de Quatre le hacía sentir.  
  
Por que con Quatre se sentía así?...  
  
-- Barton!!  
  
El grito de una persona conocida detuvo su carrera y volteo para toparse con la mirada oscura de su amigo que corría para alcanzarlo.  
  
-- Buenos días Wufei, que haces por el barrio a esta hora? - dijo sorprendido de verlo mientras seguía caminando.  
  
-- Desgraciadamente ayer tuve una discusión con la hermana de Maxwell y me fui antes de terminar la tarea. Ahora me toco venir temprano para terminarla - dijo Wufei muy apesadumbrado caminando a un lado de su amigo, cosa que a Trowa se le hizo extraño.  
  
-- No entiendo por que no te llevas bien con Hilde, ella es una buena chica - dijo Trowa de forma sería.  
  
-- Buena Chica!!! - dijo Wufei sorprendido - se nota que no has tenido que soportarla. Es una gruñona y mandona - dijo Wufei comenzando a levantar la voz.  
  
-- Tal como la necesitas - dijo Trowa palmeando el hombro de Wufei.  
  
-- Que!!, por supuesto que no. Jamás me fijaría en la hermana de Maxwell, primero me fijo en ti que en ella... - dijo comenzando a ponerse rojo, cosa que Trowa vio con algo de sospecha.  
  
-- Muy halagador - dijo Trowa deteniéndose cruzando los brazos pero sin dejar de ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo.  
  
-- Hey amigo es broma!! - dijo Wufei sonriendo - sabes que yo adoro a las mujeres. Pero Mujeres!! No como la molestia de la hermana de Maxwell.  
  
-- Por que me parece que te quejas demasiado de ella - dijo Trowa clavando su vista en su amigo.  
  
-- Que quieres decir Barton? Estas insinuando que me gusta? - dijo Wufei viéndolo de reojo.  
  
-- No insinuó nada.  
  
-- A bien!!  
  
-- Afirmo!  
  
-- QUE??? - dijo Wufei sumamente sorprendido y sonrojado.  
  
-- Lo afirmo, te gusta Hilde y por eso siempre la haces enojar. Te aseguro que vas a terminar hartándola.  
  
-- Un momento, a mi no me gusta esa mujer!!! Es una insensata, es una engreída, es una mandona y una gritona... no sabe cuando callarse... no sabe... no sabe...  
  
-- No sabe que te gusta.  
  
-- Cállate Barton, a mi no me gusta esa niña mimada.  
  
-- Uh, ahora es una niña mimada?.  
  
-- Si, es una niña mimada, por eso nunca va a tener novio. Los espanta con su forma de ser.  
  
-- Y por que te preocupa que no tenga novio? - cuestiono Trowa divertido con la reacción del chino.  
  
-- No transgiverses mis palabras, a mi no me importa si tiene o no tiene novio. Y sabes, ya me voy, por que entre mas tarde llegue, mas tarde me deshago de ella.  
  
-- Si claro, lo que quieres es llegar para verla.  
  
-- Mentira!! - dijo Wufei totalmente rojo viendo a Trowa que medio sonreía - te estas burlando de mi, verdad Barton?  
  
-- Solo un poco - dijo Trowa sonriendo ahora sí abiertamente.  
  
-- Maldición Barton, no estoy para bromas!!! - entonces lo miro fijamente, mientras Trowa seguía sonriendo - por cierto Barton, el viernes te vi en el auto del espía - Trowa dejo de sonreía - que hacías con el enemigo?  
  
-- Cual enemigo?  
  
-- Como que cual enemigo?? Tu ibas con ese pateador espía de oz y después ayer el maldito capitán del enemigo viene a casa de Maxwell a buscarlo. Que se traen ustedes dos con ellos?  
  
-- Quatre es amigo mío y de Duo y Heero le ayuda a Duo con las matemáticas. Eso es todo lo que nos traemos.  
  
-- El Cero ayuda a Maxwell a pasar una materia? - dijo incrédulo.  
  
-- Si, que de extraño tiene eso? Heero es una buena persona.  
  
-- Que buena persona ni que mis narices!!, ese cero busca algo... - se quedo en silenció por un momento pensando - eso era!! Es por eso que Maxwell se comporto tan extraño durante todo el partido... el cero le pidió que perdiera!!...  
  
-- Si que tienes imaginación Wufei, pero será mejor que te vayas o Hilde te gritara que te largues.  
  
-- Cállate Barton!! Ya hablare con Maxwell en cuanto llegue.  
  
  
  
Habían caminado por la banqueta de la calle 5, la cual se encontraba de bajada totalmente rodeada de árboles. Quizá por eso, cuando se bajo del autobús aquella vez no le había visto. Había cruzado la calle y había bajado caminando.  
  
-- A donde vamos? - pregunto Heero al ir caminando a un lado de Duo. Duo volteo para sonreírle.  
  
-- A ese edificio de enfrente - dijo Duo apuntando al edificio que se hallaba al fondo de la calle.  
  
Que lugar era ese? Era un edificio rodeado de jardines y de árboles. Daba la impresión de ser un lugar de recreo. Había muchos autos rodeando los campos y familias completas paseando en el lugar.  
  
Un enorme letrero con letras doradas llamó su atención: Hogar de Descanso Nueva Esperanza.  
  
Que lugar era ese?...  
  
Duo abrió la puerta de vidrio del frente y Heero entro detrás de él viendo todo alrededor. Una recepción atendida por una mujer mulata adulta vestida de enfermera. Unos sillones amplios, una televisión, revistas sobre la mesa y varios pasillos.  
  
-- Mi querido Duo!!!  
  
Heero giro su vista para ver a la mujer que recibía a Duo con una amplia sonrisa y que parecía conocerle muy bien.  
  
-- Ya te estábamos esperando, el día que no vienes este lugar esta muy triste. Tu eres el que ilumina este sitio.  
  
-- Ho por dios, Anne que me ruborizas!!  
  
-- Pero es la verdad Duo!! Heelen y Pattsy están ansiosas por verte, ya sabes que ellas cuentan los días para tu visita. Y no solo ellas - dijo cerrándole un ojo la mujer - habemos muchas que esperamos impacientes el domingo para verte - dijo la mujer riendo.  
  
-- Ejem...  
  
Heero clavo su vista fría en la mujer, por que el hecho que coqueteara con el trenzado de esa forma le molestaba tanto?  
  
Duo volteo a ver a Heero con una sonrisa y Anne la enfermera también volteo a verlo sorprendida.  
  
-- Oh Duo!!!, trajiste a un amigo, por que no me habías dicho? - dijo la mujer acercándose a Heero para tocarle la cara y voltearla ligeramente de un lado a otro para verla mejor - eres muy guapo!! Estoy segura que a Pattys le dará mucho gusto ver que cumpliste tu promesa. Toda la semana se la ha pasado preguntando si traerías a alguien contigo Duo y ya veo que si...  
  
-- Anne, él es Heero! - dijo Duo sonriendo, no cabía duda que esta mujer hablaba aun mas que Duo. Heero suspiro.  
  
-- Ah!!! No cabe duda que además de guapo tienes un bonito nombre Heero... - dijo la mujer abrazando a Heero que se quedo en silenció - pero pasen, pasen, que las doncellas les aguardan.  
  
La mujer los empujo por uno de los pasillos sin permitirles decir nada. Duo sonrió a Heero, solo esperaba que no quisiera salir huyendo después de eso.  
  
-- Lo siento Heero, debí advertirte de Anne, ella es un poco efusiva con todas las visitas.  
  
-- Ya veo... - dijo Heero limitándose a seguir a Duo - y como estas de... - Duo volteo en esos momentos para ver la seña que Heero le hacía sobre su espalda.  
  
-- Mejor - dijo Duo sonriendo - creo que la mayoría ya cicatrizó por lo que no me duele mucho.  
  
Heero dejo caer su mano sobre la espalda del trenzado, haciendo que Duo soltara un grito que hizo que varias enfermeras asomaran la cabeza por las puertas.  
  
Duo se volteo a Heero con la mirada furiosa.  
  
-- Te dije que ya estaba mejor no que ya estaba totalmente recuperado!!  
  
-- Lo siento - dijo Heero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro caminando a un lado del trenzado.  
  
Llegaron hasta una pequeña sala donde una mujer de ojos verdes expresivos los esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Al verlos entrar a la sala, se paro con los ojos muy abiertos y esbozando la mas amplia de las sonrisas.  
  
-- Duo... Duo cumpliste tu promesa! - dijo la mujer palmoteando sus manos por la alegría.  
  
Heero observo a la mujer parada delante de ambos. Era una mujer anciana, de cabellos cortos y ensortijados totalmente blancos. Su cara estaba totalmente llena de arrugas, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de felicidad.  
  
-- Pattsy, creíste que no lo traería?. Mira, te presento a Heero - dijo Duo jalando a Heero por la playera para acercarlo - Heero ella es Pattsy, tu cita.  
  
Heero se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Duo. Como que su cita? Cuando el día anterior Duo le dijo que saldrían con mujeres, jamás especifico la edad.  
  
-- Heero!!, Heero!! - volvió a palmotear la mujer - quieres ver las fotografías que guardo? Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte cariño, tenemos toda la mañana ya que en la tarde dudo mucho que se pueda, por eso quiero comenzar ya!, Quieres verlas?? - dijo la mujer muy emocionada. Heero solo asintió.  
  
Heero observo salir a la mujer con paso lento para después voltear a ver a Duo confundido.  
  
-- Hay algo que te haya faltado decirme? - Duo comenzó a reír mientras se sentaba en un enorme sillón.  
  
-- Lo siento Heero, pero este centro es el lugar donde esta mi...  
  
-- Oh mi amor!!, mi amor por fin viniste!!!  
  
Duo se levanto del sillón para recibir en sus brazos a otra mujer que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo y besarlo por todo el rostro. En su voz se notaba la alegría de verle.  
  
Heero dejo vagar su vista por la mujer que Duo sostenía en sus brazos con tanto cariño. Era otra anciana, mas o menos de la misma complexión que Duo, solo que mas baja, quizá producto de la edad. Se notaba que en su juventud debió haber sido una mujer hermosa, aun lucía su cabello sumamente largo, amarrado en una trenza, como la que solía usar Duo.  
  
Heero sintió algo que jamás había sentido al ver esa escena. Envidia... a él jamás le habían profesado amor de esa forma, jamás le esperaban con tanto cariño, jamás le abrazaban o besaban con tanto amor...  
  
Por que tenía que sentir eso?... por que tenía que ver lo que jamás tuvo?...  
  
-- Mama Lena, pero que bonita te ves! - dijo Duo con una enorme sonrisa separando a la anciana de su cuerpo un poco.  
  
-- Oh cariño, tu siempre me dices eso!! - dijo la mujer con igual sonrisa y entonces volteo a ver a Heero que estaba detrás de ella viendo la escena con ojos entrecerrados. Heero entonces pudo notar que la anciana mujer tenía el mismo color de ojos que el trenzado - ho mi amor! Por fin lo trajiste? - pregunto volteando a ver a Heero.  
  
-- Si, él es... - pero la mujer lo interrumpió.  
  
-- Oh que gusto conocerte por fin!! - dijo la mujer acercándose a Heero para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al jugador de oz haciéndolo ruborizar un poco al tiempo en que no supo que hacer - Heelen me ha hablado tanto de ti - dijo la mujer separándose de Heero para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Heelen? - murmuro Heero confundido. A quien se refería con Heelen?  
  
-- Si Duo, Heelen me ha dicho lo maravilloso que eres, mi niña te quiere mucho, esta tan enamorada de ti. - Dijo la mujer tocando el rostro de Heero - y ya se por que, eres mas guapo de lo que me imaginaba - dijo la mujer sonriendo.  
  
-- Heelen, enamorada de mi? - volvió a murmurar Heero sin entender una sola palabra.  
  
-- Abuela - dijo Duo tomándola con cariño por los hombros haciendo que la mujer soltara a Heero - yo soy Duo, el es mi amigo Heero. La mujer se volteo indignada a Duo.  
  
-- Cariño no juegues conmigo. Me dijiste que me presentarías a tu novio y veo que lo has traído. Pero no me digas que tu eres él - dijo señalando a Heero - tu eres muy bonita para hacerte pasar por un chico niña.  
  
-- Abuela soy hombre!! - volvió a indicar Duo.  
  
-- Oh por favor cariño, yo te di a Luz, no crees que sabría si al nacer traías eso importante que te hace hombre!!  
  
-- Abuela!!! - dijo Duo sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
-- Tampoco me digas abuela, soy tu madre! - dijo la mujer ajustándose el sweter y viendo a Heero - esta niña es muy bromista Duo. Creo que solo tu la soportas - dijo la mujer riendo y Heero esbozo una ligera sonrisa - hay, pero olvide mis lentes, que distraída soy, en seguida regreso, voy por ellos. Heelen, atiende a tu novio - dijo la mujer señalando con un dedo a Duo mientras salía. Duo solo suspiro.  
  
-- Que paso? - dijo Heero sin entender.  
  
-- Mamá Lena piensa que soy su hija. El Alzheimer le ha hecho olvidar que mamá murió. Piensa que tu eres mi padre y que por fin mamá se lo trajo a presentar. Creo que ni siquiera recuerda como era él. No sabe que yo soy su nieto y no su hija.  
  
-- Tu abuela esta bien Duo - dijo Pattsy que al ir entrando escucho lo que Duo decía - ella es feliz pensando que tu eres Heelen.  
  
-- Gracias por estar a su lado Pattsy - dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Ella es mi mejor amiga, así que estaré siempre con ella. - dijo sentándose en un sillón y poniendo todos sus álbumes de fotos sobre la mesa - ven Heero, quiero mostrarte mis recuerdos.  
  
Mamá Lena no tardo en llegar a la sala y sentarse en la otra orilla del sillón mientras Duo se sentaba en la alfombra y recargaba su cabeza en su regazo, mientras la anciana mujer jugaba con su largo cabello y comenzaba a contarle algo.  
  
Heero veía la escena entendiendo el motivo del por que Duo no estudiaba los domingos. Iba a ver a su abuela. Era fácil notar cuanto la quería y cuanto lo quería la anciana.  
  
-- Le quieres? - Heero regreso su vista a la mujer que estaba sentada a un costado de él.  
  
-- Como dijo?  
  
-- Pregunte si le quieres? - dijo la mujer.  
  
-- A quien? - cuestiono Heero sin entender.  
  
-- Muchachito a quien va a ser, a Duo - dijo la anciana sonriendo. Heero se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la pregunta.  
  
-- Somos amigos, nada mas señora.  
  
-- Y desde cuando son amigos? - pregunto la mujer curiosa.  
  
-- Desde hace ocho meses, mas o menos - dijo Heero sin pensar viendo a Duo y a su abuela.  
  
-- Mmm es suficiente tiempo - dijo la mujer pensando - él si te quiere.  
  
-- Como dice? - dijo Heero volteando a verla.  
  
-- Duo te quiere. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. El te quiere. Por eso te trajo. Por que quiere que conozcas a la mujer que mas ama en el mundo. Por que quiso que ella te conociera y por que quería que yo te viera - dijo riendo - yo también te quiero querido, por que se que Duo es muy especial para ti. Aun que no me lo quieras decir, puedo verlo en tus ojos.  
  
-- Creo que se equivoca señora. Duo y yo solo somos amigos - insistió Heero.  
  
-- Dicen que mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo - refuto la anciana Pattsy - y mira... aquí estoy yo con el presidente... - dijo la señora cambiando abruptamente de tema y regresando a las fotografías en su álbum.  
  
Heero observaba las fotografías que la anciana le mostraba con interés, pero de reojo seguía viendo a Duo. Realmente el trenzado lo quería?...  
  
  
  
Trowa caminaba hasta su casa sonriendo por la broma que le acaba de hacer a su amigo Wufei, aun que en un principio había sido broma, le había sorprendido el que se sonrojara tanto cuando le afirmo que le gustaba. Parece que después de todo, el juego resulto ser cierto.  
  
Vio en la entrada principal de su casa un auto convertible rojo, no le fue difícil reconocerlo. El auto de Quatre. Volvió a sonreír al identificarlo y se dio prisa en llegar hasta su casa.  
  
-- Trowa no debe tardar Quatre - dijo Catherine al rubio que estaba con ella en la cocina.  
  
-- Yo tuve la culpa por venir sin avisarle. Así que no me molesta esperarle, además disfruto de una agradable compañía. - dijo Quatre sonriendo, haciendo que Catherine sonriera a su vez.  
  
-- Eres muy amable Quatre!!  
  
La puerta principal se abrió y Catherine y Quatre voltearon para ver a Trowa que llegaba. La vista aqua de Quatre no pudo evitar el recorrer el cuerpo alto y atlético que tenía delante. Trowa usaba unos shorts cortos y una sudadera de gorra que caía a sus espaldas, la cual por el sudor se pegaba a su bien formado torso. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por desviar su vista del cuerpo del capitán de Colmillo Blanco, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.  
  
Trowa vio a Quatre sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra, parecía platicar con su hermana y eso le agradaba, era extraño que a Catherine alguien le cayera bien y con Quatre se había llevado bien desde el principio.  
  
-- Quatre, buenos días! - dijo Trowa alegremente.  
  
-- Siento haber venido sin avisarte, pero...  
  
-- Tu amigo trajo su computadora para ayudarte con tu tarea Trowa - completo Catherine sonriendo - y ya que se quedara aquí por unas horas, puedo cumplir mi promesa de cocinar para él.  
  
-- Catherine en realidad no es necesario - dijo Quatre volteando a ver a Catherine. Pero Trowa camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y dejo caer su mano en el hombro.  
  
-- Si, si es necesario - dijo Trowa haciendo que Quatre volteara a verlo al sentirlo tan cerca. Los ojos verdes de Trowa se clavaron en los aqua, Quatre se ruborizo un poco y bajo la vista. - gracias por traerla, estaba pensando en pedir una prorroga para entregar la tarea, aun que eso significaba puntos menos.  
  
-- Bueno, entonces, mientras tu te bañas Trowa...  
  
-- He? - dijo Trowa viendo a Catherine  
  
-- No me vas a decir que piensas quedarte así? - dijo viendo a Trowa fijamente - no voy a aceptar que estés todo sucio. Así que tu te bañas, que mientras Quatre me ayudara en la cocina.  
  
-- Pero...  
  
-- Esta bien Trowa, yo no tengo prisa - afirmo sonriendo Quatre.  
  
-- Además Quatre se quedara a comer, así que mas vale que no tardes - dijo Catherine arrojándole una toalla a su hermano.  
  
-- Esta bien! - dijo viendo a Quatre - en seguida regreso.  
  
Quatre siguió con la mirada a Trowa hasta que este se perdió dentro de una de las recamaras. Era agradable estar en su casa, podía sentir su presencia y el embriagante aroma que lo caracterizaba en cada rincón y eso le agradaba.  
  
-- Dime Quatre - comenzó a hablar Catherine haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y dándole algunas cosas para que picara - no has notado un cambio en Trowa?  
  
-- Un cambio de que tipo? - pregunto sin entender Quatre.  
  
-- Mmm, cuanto tiempo tienes de conocer a Trowa? - pregunto entonces al darse cuenta que Quatre no se había percatado. Quatre sonrió nervioso.  
  
-- No mucho, algo así como dos meses - dijo dudoso - cuando recién comenzó el semestre.  
  
-- Ha, entonces si debiste haberte dado cuenta, por que el cambio de Trowa tiene pocas semanas.  
  
-- Pero no entiendo. Un cambio de que tipo? - volvió a cuestionar Quatre.  
  
-- En su carácter Quatre. De unos días a la fecha, Trowa se ve mas contento, mas relajado. Habla un poco más y hasta sonríe! - dijo Catherine con felicidad y después volteo a ver a Quatre - Dime Quatre, no sabes si Trowa esta interesado en alguien? O si de casualidad volvió con Middie?  
  
Middie? La sola mención del nombre de una chica le hizo estremecer dejando de picar las cebollas que Catherine le había dado. Era de esperarse que Trowa estuviera interesado en alguien, que existiera o hubiera existido una chica. Pero escucharlo de labios de su hermana le hacía sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho.  
  
-- No se nada Catherine - dijo bajando la vista mientras volvía con su tarea y Catherine seguía en lo suyo.  
  
-- Oh! - dijo con desilusión - creo que en eso es algo en lo que nunca va a cambiar Trowa. Siempre va a ser muy discreto en sus relaciones amorosas. Pero yo esperaba que hubiera regresado con Middie, ella era muy especial para él.  
  
-- Y por que terminaron? - pregunto Quatre curioso por saber el motivo de la ruptura.  
  
-- Trowa no me dijo nada, creo que fue ella la que termino con él. Pero después de su rompimiento Trowa se volvió mas taciturno que antes. Creí que nunca iba a superarlo, hasta hace unos días.  
  
-- Pero yo siempre he visto a Trowa como un hombre muy fuerte. Se me hace difícil que algo así pudiera afectarle tanto.  
  
-- Los hombres fuertes son los mas blandos - dijo Catherine cerrándole un ojo a Quatre que había volteado para verla.  
  
Pudiera ser que el rompimiento con Middie le hubiese dolido tanto? Que debido a ello es que Trowa no sonreía con frecuencia y casi no hablaba? Pero con él si sonreía y hablaba. Cuando estaban juntos hablaban de diversos temas, disfrutaban de las veces en que habían salido juntos al cine o a comer...  
  
-- Pero que tonto eres Quatre - pensó para si mismo - el hecho de que a ti te guste, no quiere decir que sea por ti que él ha cambiado...  
  
Sintió como algo tibio recorría su mejilla y levanto la vista para toparse con la vista esmeralda de Trowa que le veía con algo de preocupación. Se sobresalto sonrojándose al máximo al verlo tan cerca y al sentir su dedo índice deslizándose por su mejilla. No lo había sentido salir de la recamara y mucho menos acercarse a él.  
  
-- Lloras? - pregunto Trowa alejando la mano del rostro de Quatre  
  
-- Oh por dios Quatre! - dijo Catherine acercándose al rubio para quitarle las cebollas - debí darte los tomates, las cebollas ya te irritaron los ojos, lo siento!! - Quatre comenzó a reír.  
  
-- No hay problema! - en verdad no lo había, había sentido la calidez de la mano de Trowa sobre su rostro.  
  
-- Bueno, Trowa ya salió de bañarse y a esto solo le falta que se cosa, así que pueden hacer la tarea, yo les aviso cuando este la comida.  
  
-- Gracias Catherine! - dijo Quatre limpiando sus ojos de las lagrimas causadas por la irritación de la cebolla.  
  
Trowa se quedo observando el blanco rostro de Quatre que ante su contacto se había sonrojado divinamente. Pero lo que mas le perturbo, fue que al sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo el roce de su dedo, había sentido como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera invadido por completo el cuerpo.  
  
Que había sido eso?...  
  
  
  
Mama Lena había armado la trenza de Duo de nuevo, le gustaba verle el cabello suelto, pero mas le gustaba hacerle ella misma la trenza, mientras él estaba sentado entre sus piernas en la alfombra.  
  
-- Ven aquí Duo! - dijo mamá Lena llamando a Heero.  
  
-- Heelen, él esta conmigo, tu tienes a tu nieto - replico Pattsy algo molesta por que le quitaran a su cita.  
  
-- Deja de molestar, él es el novio de mi niña y quiero conocerlo. No lo acapares - insistió la mujer en tono autoritario - ven Duo.  
  
Heero se levanto y fue a sentarse al lado de la abuela de Duo. Duo solo siguió la escena sin decir nada. Ahora que se le ocurriría a su abuela?  
  
-- A ver Duo, cuéntame como conociste a mi Heelen? - dijo la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos. La anciana Pattsy, se paro de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de Heero dispuesta a escuchar la historia.  
  
Duo vio con sorpresa lo que su abuela preguntaba, como iba a contar algo que jamás paso? Ni modo que le dijera que le había arrancado el casco con un golpe en el campo de football... Estaba a punto de decirle que Heero no era su padre y que su madre había muerto cuando escucho hablar a Heero haciéndolo detenerse.  
  
-- Que le contó... Heelen? - pregunto tranquilamente.  
  
-- Bueno, ella me dijo que estaba esperando el autobús para ir a la universidad, cuando tu te bajaste del que ibas y le pediste su nombre. Se quedaron platicando, por que le habías gustado desde el primer momento, y ambos perdieron sus clases... pero esa es su versión. Quiero saber la tuya - dijo la mujer sonriendo.  
  
Heero se sorprendió al escuchar lo que la abuela de Duo contaba sobre la madre del trenzado. Era mas o menos igual, solo que aquella vez que el bajo, no lo vio por ninguna parte.  
  
-- Abuela él... - comenzó Duo, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.  
  
-- Deja que él cuente la historia niña.  
  
-- Si, déjame a mi contarla - dijo Heero viendo fijamente a Duo a los ojos. Duo se ruborizo al sentir la mirada cobalto sobre su rostro. Que historia se iría a inventar Heero?  
  
-- Yo iba... a la universidad - comenzó Heero, Duo creyó que estaba tomando parte de la historia que había contado su abuela - era un día muy nublado, parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento - hasta que Heero menciono el clima. Parecía que después de todo si se inventaría algo. - Yo iba perdido en el paisaje de afuera, cuando el autobús se detuvo... lo.. la vi parada de espaldas. Traía el cabello suelto, tal como lo traía hace rato, fue lo primero que llamo mi atención. Nunca había visto a una chica con el cabello tan largo - Duo clavo su vista en Heero, parecía recordar. Estaría concentrado en inventar la historia? O estaría recordando a alguien? - El viento mecía sus cabellos de un lado a otro. No supe por que me levante para abrir la ventana del autobús?, solo se que quería saber su nombre, saber quien era, saber que no era un sueño...  
  
-- Hay que romántico - exclamo Pattsy entrelazando sus manos en su regazo.  
  
-- Shhh - reclamo la abuela de Duo para que guardara silenció.  
  
-- No le había visto aun el rostro. Solo sabía que parecía un ángel... rogué por que volteara, por ver el rostro de aquella chica. Y creo que alguien en lo mas alto me escucho, por que... volteo. Y entonces pude ver los más hermosos ojos que jamás haya visto... me sentí perdido en su mirada tan pura y transparente... me sentí como dentro de un sueño...  
  
-- Los ojos de la familia siempre tienen ese efecto - dijo la abuela de Duo sonriendo - y luego que paso Duo?  
  
-- Nada, que baje a toda costa del autobús, el chofer estaba a punto de partir, pero no me importo perderlo con tan de encontrarla y...  
  
-- La encontraste querido... - competo Pattsy  
  
-- Si - dijo Heero viendo fijamente a Duo a los ojos - le encontré - dijo sin dejar de verlo.  
  
Duo sintió que su corazón latía a toda prisa al sentir la mirada cobalto de Heero sobre él. Por que le daba la impresión de que Heero hablaba de él? Pero no, esa no había sido la forma en que se conocieron, fue en el campo de football. Entonces... a quien había conocido Heero de esa forma? Quine era la persona que lo había hechizado con sus ojos? Por que el no especifico. Aun que era de esperarse que fuese una chica.  
  
A quien pertenecía el corazón de Heero?  
  
-- Indudablemente tu versión de los hechos me gusta mas que la de Heelen querido - dijo la abuela de Duo besando a Heero en la mejilla por segunda vez - me doy cuenta que le amas tanto como ella te ama a ti.  
  
Heero se paro de golpe al escuchar esas palabras. Haciendo que Duo se parara también. Que le había molestado o sorprendido?  
  
-- Heero? - dijo Duo viéndolo directo a los ojos, pero Heero desvió la mirada - Heero?  
  
-- Joven Maxwell!  
  
Tanto Heero como Duo voltearon a la entrada de la salita para ver a una doctora que llegaba.  
  
-- Doctora Sally como esta? - pregunto Duo acercándose para saludarla.  
  
-- Bien, bien Duo. Te tengo buenas noticias. Puedes venir? - Duo volteo a ver a Heero y él solo asintió. Por lo que Duo siguió a la doctora fuera de la sala - tu abuela esta muy bien. Le hemos practicado varios exámenes y en todos ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos.  
  
-- Eso quiere decir que recuperara la memoria? - dijo Duo esperanzado.  
  
-- No Duo, la memoria no la puede recuperar. Pero para los años que llevaba con el mal ya debía haber olvidado cosas mas importantes. Como escribir, hablar o caminar y no lo ha hecho. Y en cambio esta mucho mejor que otros pacientes con igual años de evolución. Así que la buena noticia, es que esperamos que tu abuela siga así por muchos años mas. Incluso esta reteniendo nuevos conocimientos muy bien. Esta aprendiendo a tejer, lo sabías?  
  
-- No, pero entonces recuerda como tejer? Lo esta recordando en verdad?  
  
-- Si. Por lo que te aseguro que lo que hoy le digas, puede seguir recordándolo por mucho tiempo. No se cuanto, pero esperemos que muchos años.  
  
-- Eso es fantástico. Pero que hay con sus recuerdos sobre mi y sobre mi madre?. Me refiero a los verdaderos recuerdos. Deberé decirle que mamá murió y yo soy su nieto?  
  
-- Es mejor no decirle nada. Tu abuela tiene una buena condición física para alguien de su edad. Pero decirle que su única hija murió, sería un golpe demasiado duro para ella.  
  
-- Entonces yo sigo siendo Heelen, mi madre, para ella.  
  
-- Es lo mejor.  
  
-- Y entonces Heero será mi padre para ella - murmuro Duo desviando la vista de la doctora.  
  
Duo regreso al pabellón donde estaba su abuela y Pattsy con Heero, ya era hora de comer y a todos los habían llevado a un amplio cuarto donde todos se reunieron. Buena parte de los ancianos salían los domingos con sus familias. Los que no podían se quedaban a comer en el lugar, por eso no había mucha gente.  
  
En el comedor tenían un pequeño radio con música suave que les servía para relajarse. Pero Duo se había parado para cambiar la estación y escuchar un poco de música mas movida. Las enfermeras reían con cuanta cosa decía y hacía el trenzado y como sacaba a bailar a unas cuantas ancianas haciéndolas reír.  
  
Heero ahora entendía por que el lugar era mas alegre cuando Duo iba...  
  
Mamá Lena toco a Heero por el brazo regresándolo de sus pensamientos. Había estado todo el tiempo viendo lo que Duo hacía.  
  
-- Baila - dijo la mujer con los ojos violetas muy abiertos.  
  
-- Yo no... - comenzó Heero algo nervioso.  
  
-- Baila con mi hija, quiero verlos bailar.  
  
-- Estoy muerto... - dijo Duo dejándose caer en una silla cerca de Heero y de su abuela.  
  
-- No querida, aun te falta bailar con alguien - dijo la abuela sonriendo a Duo.  
  
-- Quieres que vuelva a bailar contigo mamá Lena? - dijo Duo comenzando a parase de nuevo.  
  
-- No, baila con tu novio. A él es al único a quien no has sacado a bailar cariño - un rubor cubrió el rostro del trenzado al escuchar las palabras de su abuela. Una cosa era que lo creyera una mujer y otra muy distinta el bailar como mujer con Heero.  
  
Sin embargo Heero se levanto de la mesa y se paro frente a Duo. Duo giro su vista para verlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Que iba a hacer Heero? Entonces vio como la mano de Heero se extendía delante suyo indicándole que bailara con él.  
  
-- Bailamos? - pregunto Heero. Duo se ruborizo aun más.  
  
-- Heero no tienes por que hacerlo - dijo Duo dudoso.  
  
-- Quiero hacerlo - dijo tomándolo por la muñeca para llevarlo al centro donde bailaban un par de parejas de ancianos.  
  
-- Heero... en verdad - dijo Duo dudoso viendo a Heero a los ojos totalmente ruborizado - mi abuela no se molestara si no lo hacemos.  
  
-- No quieres bailar conmigo? - pregunto Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Si... pero...  
  
-- Entonces cierra la boca y baila - dijo Heero poniendo el brazo en la cintura del trenzado y tomando su mano para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música.  
  
Duo sintió como su cara se enrojecía al sentir el contacto de las manos del capitán de Oz sobre su mano y sobre su cintura. Sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, mientras el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Podía sentir bajo su mano los músculos de Heero. Pero no bailaban juntos, estaban más bien separados. Aun así, podía sentir su calor como si lo tuviera junto a su cuerpo.  
  
Por que lo había hecho? Por que le había pedido a Duo bailar? Aun no entendía por que se había levantado para pedirle que bailaran ante la sola idea de su abuela. No había dejado de ver los ojos violetas del trenzado. Podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, era la primera vez que veía esos ojos tan de cerca. Que podía apreciar la luz que los iluminaban, que podía verse reflejado en esos ojos violetas...  
  
Tenía los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto... mas hermosos...  
  
Podía sentir la suave piel de su mano al estarla sosteniendo, esa piel de tono cremoso que se empeñaba en tomar un color rojizo cuando él hacía o decía algo. Esos ojos tan trasparentes que le observaban detenidamente. Esos labios sonrosados entre abiertos que parecían estarle pidiendo que se acercara más a ellos...  
  
Por que la mirada cobalto de Heero parecía perdida en su rostro? Por que le observaba de forma tan minuciosa, pareciera que intentaba gravarse cada una de sus facciones. Había sentido como su mano en su espalda le había acercado un poco mas a su cuerpo. Había sentido un poco de dolor al haber tocado una de sus heridas, pero ese dolor era minúsculo.  
  
El fuerte latir de su corazón le impedía escuchar la música, no sabía si llevaba mucho tiempo bailando, si llevaban poco o si esta ya había acabado. Solo sabía que el rostro de Heero estaba cada vez mas cerca de su propio rostro. Cada vez mas cerca de sus labios... podría ser que Heero quisiera besarle?...  
  
La mirada de Heero subió de los labios de Duo hasta sus ojos para después volver a bajar hasta sus labios entre abiertos. El corazón de Duo estaba a punto de estallar cuando sintió como Heero lo empujaba mas hasta su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos al sentir como el cabello de Heero rozaba sus mejillas ardiendo y pudo escuchar un murmullo.  
  
-- Vamonos...  
  
Duo se soltó de los brazos de Heero al escucharlo. La música se había acabado y no se había dado cuenta. Fue entonces que poco a poco comenzaron a regresar los sonidos a sus oídos. Solo había podido escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero ahora también escuchaba los aplausos del resto de la gente que los había estado observando.  
  
-- Si, ya vamonos - dijo Duo bajando la vista al percatarse que todo había sido solo una ilusión.  
  
  
  
Los ojos oscuros de Wufei veían de reojo la figura de Hilde desde hacía rato. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que Trowa le había dicho. Desde que había llegado por la mañana a su casa se había dedicado a verla así, solo de reojo, estudiándola y viéndolo bien, no era nada fea.  
  
Quizá si su carácter fuera distinto, podía fijarse en ella... Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando?  
  
-- Que?? - dijo Hilde arrojando los lápices sobre la mesa y haciendo que Wufei volteara a verla.  
  
-- Que de que? - pregunto Wufei sin entender.  
  
-- Que quieres? Por que me miras así? - dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-- Así como? - cuestiono Wufei sin entender.  
  
-- Desde que llegaste por la mañana, has estado muy extraño. Todo el tiempo te la has pasado mirándome y no has discutido conmigo.  
  
-- Y extrañas mis peleas contigo? - dijo riendo Wufei  
  
-- No!, solo se me hace extraño. A caso estas enfermo? - pregunto extrañada extendiendo una de sus manos para tocar la frente del chino.  
  
-- No. Solo estoy cansado de pelear contigo - dijo Wufei sonrojándose por el gesto de la morena y apartando la mano de la chica de su frente.  
  
-- En verdad? - dijo incrédula.  
  
-- Si. Podríamos solo hacer la tarea y descansar uno de otro? Ya mañana nos lanzaremos de nuevo las sartenes.  
  
-- Era demasiado pedir que esto pudiera durar para siempre? - murmuro Hilde viendo al cielo.  
  
-- Quizá si estoy enfermo... - murmuro Wufei desviando su vista de Hilde y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al ver los gestos de la morena.  
  
  
  
La hora de visita había concluido en el Hogar de Retiro la Nueva Esperanza. Todos los familiares se habían ido retirando poco a poco. Uno de los últimos en irse habían sido Duo y Heero. Pattsy había agradecido a los chicos por su vista, y le pidió a Heero que volviera a visitarlas. Mamá Lena todo el tiempo llamó a Heero por el nombre de Duo y también le pidió que volviera pronto y que cuidara mucho de su niña Heelen.  
  
Ahora ambos chicos caminaban de regreso a la parada del autobús para marcharse. Pero había algo que había llamado la atención de Duo durante la visita.  
  
-- Oye Heero... - Duo detuvo su paso haciendo que Heero volteara ene se momento a verlo.  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Hace rato, cuando mi abuela te pidió que contaras tu versión de la forma en la que se conocieron mi madre y mi padre. He... tu... lo inventaste o realmente conociste a alguien de esa forma? - cuestiono Duo. Heero solo le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.  
  
-- Conocí a alguien así - dijo en un murmullo.  
  
Duo abrió grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Pensó por un momento que todo había sido un invento del jugador de Oz. Como es que conoció a alguien así? Quien sería esa chica?  
  
-- Y quien es ella? - pregunto Duo alcanzando a Heero.  
  
-- Solo la vi, cuando me baje ya no estaba. Satisfecho? - cuestiono Heero viendo a Duo a los ojos.  
  
-- Y también tenía los ojos violetas? - pregunto Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Ya cállate! - dijo Heero en tono fastidiado. Como podría decirle que había sido él a quien había visto precisamente en esa parada de autobús.  
  
-- Ok, ok. Pero acompáñame a la librería, que mi padre me encargo un libro de impuestos - dijo Duo cruzando la calle 5 del otro lado para desviarse a una librería que estaba cerca.  
  
-- Bien - dijo Heero siguiendo al trenzado.  
  
  
  
Trowa y Quatre estaban sentados en el sillón con la computadora de Quatre sobre la mesita de centro. Platicaban animadamente mientras Trowa terminaba de hacer su tarea. Hasta que se percataron de algo.  
  
-- Trowa, este trabajo lo tienes que imprimir? - pregunto Quatre  
  
-- Se supone que si. Pero a estas horas creo que ya no encontraremos donde imprimirlo verdad?  
  
-- No se me ocurrió traerme la impresora de mi casa - dijo Quatre contrariado.  
  
-- Bueno, no importa, de todas formas iba a pedir una prorroga - dijo resignado Trowa.  
  
-- Pero tendrás menos puntos Trowa y ya tienes el trabajo, solo te falta imprimirlo.  
  
-- Quizá mañana pueda pedirle a alguien que me lo imprima.  
  
-- Por que no hacemos algo. Yo lo imprimo en mi casa y mañana te lo llevo a tu facultad.  
  
-- Quatre no quiero que te molestes.  
  
-- En verdad, no es ninguna molestia, lo hago con mucho gusto.  
  
-- Por que mejor no voy yo a tu facultad.  
  
-- Mi facultad esta lejos de la tuya y yo traigo coche, será mas fácil que yo te la lleve. Solo dime donde y a que horas nos vemos.  
  
-- El trabajo lo tengo que entregar a las 12:00, así que tu dime a que horas puedes.  
  
-- A las 10 esta bien? - cuestiono Quatre.  
  
-- Si. En la cafetería?.  
  
-- Muy bien.  
  
Trowa sonrió a Quatre, era muy amable. Como es que una persona tan amable como Quatre jugaba football americano?, un deporte que era demasiado rudo.  
  
  
  
Duo revisaba el estante de libros de economía y contabilidad buscando el libro que su padre le había encargado. Heero aprovechaba para ver los manuales de computación. En la parte baja de contabilidad estaba la nueva ley de impuestos. El precio era alto, pero traía el dinero suficiente para comprarlo: 120.  
  
Ya que estaba en la librería, podría aprovechar para ver si el nuevo libro de una de las series que coleccionaba ya había llegado. Camino hasta la parte de libros de importación y allí, a la altura de la vista estaba el libro.  
  
-- Wow!! Love Mode 6!! - dijo con felicidad. Heero se acerco a él al escuchar el escándalo que había hecho.  
  
-- Que es eso de Love Mode? - pregunto Heero al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Duo.  
  
-- Es uno de los mangas yaoi que colecciono, he estado esperando este libro por mas de tres meses y mira, ya llego! - dijo Duo levantando el libro - por fin sabré que ocurre con Aoe y Naoya.  
  
-- Hn? -  
  
Duo camino con el libro hasta la caja seguido de Heero. Uno de los dependientes le miro sonriendo.  
  
-- Me lo puede separar? - dijo Duo al dependiente de la librería. El joven de la caja lo marco, pero en la pantalla apareció una nota.  
  
-- Lo siento joven, pero es el último que nos queda y no lo podemos separar - le dijo a Duo.  
  
-- Que??, pero si yo siempre lo separo aquí - dijo Duo con sorpresa.  
  
-- Lo siento, pero es política que el último ejemplar no se separe y solo se compre. Únicamente se separar el libro cuando hay mas - explico el dependiente.  
  
-- Pero es injusto, yo siempre compro aquí estos libros y ahora no me lo pueden separar. Mañana mismo vengo por él. Hoy no traigo mucho dinero y debo llevarle este libro a mi padre - dijo mostrando el libro de impuestos que traía en la otra mano.  
  
-- Lo siento. Es la política - volvió a disculparse el joven de la caja.  
  
Duo llevo a devolver el manga al estante, si regresaba al siguiente día y no estaba, le dolería mucho. Pero no había mas que hacer. Camino de nuevo hasta la caja y pago el libro de impuestos para su padre. No se fijo donde había quedado Heero hasta que estuvo fuera de la librería y no lo vio.  
  
Heero camino hasta el estante y tomo el libro que Duo había dejado. Por que le importaba tanto un comic? Bueno, si él estaba dispuesto a regresar al siguiente día, es que realmente le importaba una cosa como esa.  
  
-- Donde estabas? - pregunto Duo a Heero cuando lo vio acercarse.  
  
-- Toma - dijo entregándole una bolsa de la librería.  
  
-- Que es esto? - cuestiono Duo sacando el libro dentro de la bolsa.  
  
-- El libro que querías...  
  
-- Lo compraste?? - dijo Duo emocionado viendo el libro en sus manos para después verlo de forma extraña - tu también coleccionas Love Mode?  
  
-- No. Te lo compre a ti. A caso no lo querías? - dijo Heero en tono fastidiado.  
  
-- Si, si, pero por que hiciste eso por mi? - dijo Duo extrañado de la actitud de Heero.  
  
-- Por haberme invitado a esta loca cita - Duo sonrió.  
  
-- Pensé que no te había gustado.  
  
-- Fue... divertido.  
  
-- Si, fue muy divertido y muchas gracias.  
  
-- Nada de gracias, me pagaras mañana.  
  
-- He? Y yo que creí que me lo ibas a regalar... - dijo Duo en tono apesadumbrado, pero sonriendo - mañana te pago.  
  
-- Lo se - dijo Heero caminando rumbo a la parada de autobús.  
  
-- Heero... - dijo Duo haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo de nuevo.  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Tu sabes cual fue el verdadero motivo por el que traje aquí? - pregunto Duo mientras llegaban a la parada del autobús.  
  
-- Ya sabía que tenías un motivo - dijo Heero parándose delante de él y viéndolo fijamente - cual es?  
  
-- Quería que supieras que siempre habrá mucha gente que te quiera por ser como eres... - dijo Duo sonriendo. Heero le dio la espalda.  
  
-- Cállate... quieres? - dijo Heero recargando su brazo sobre uno de los tubos de la parada del autobús.  
  
-- Si... - dijo Duo observándolo de espaldas - yo te quiero - murmuro en voz baja.  
  
  
  
La noche había llegado demasiado rápido. Quatre se había marchado apenas hacía unas horas y Catherine aun no regresaba de su trabajo. Eso le había dejado solo, con mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que le ocurría.  
  
No tenía ganas de escuchar la radió, o ver la televisión. Solo quería estar recostado en su cama y pensar. Desde que había roto con Middie, había perdido las ganas de salir o de divertirse, de hablar con alguien, o de sonreír. Se había volcado de lleno en los estudios y en el football... hasta que apareció Quatre.  
  
Desde que el rubio apareció en su vida de nuevo había vuelto a salir, volvía a sonreír, aun que no muy seguido, pero sonreía. Platicaba con él, incluso más de lo que lo hacía con Middie, más que con cualquier otro.  
  
Y esa sensación extraña?... ese estremecimiento que su sola mirada le causaba?... esa corriente eléctrica que le había recorrido el cuerpo cuando había secado una de sus lagrimas sobre su mejilla?  
  
-- Maldición! - se dijo a si mismo agarrando la almohada y dejándosela caer sobre la cabeza - necesito hablar con Duo...  
  
  
  
Heero iba llegando a su departamento, se había asegurado de que Duo llegara bien a su casa. Aun que el trenzado le había asegurado que el domingo era el único día en que su padre le permitía llegar después de las seis, por que sabía que iba a visitar a su abuela. Aun así, quiso asegurarse y le acompaño parte del camino para dejarlo a unas casas de su casa.  
  
Al ir entrando vio sobre la mesa las revistas que Duo había dejado el día anterior. Quizá ya era hora de que les buscara un lugar en su librero.  
  
Tomo los libros de la mesa y los llevo hasta el librero para ver en que parte los acomodaría, cuando el último libro cayó al suelo abriéndose a la mitad del mismo.  
  
-- Que es esto? - dijo mientras veía la imagen en aquel libro que el trenzado había dejado.  
  
En el se veía la imagen de un jugador de football lanzando a un portero quien detenía el cañonazo del jugador. Y esto decía el trenzado que era yaoi? No parecía ser nada del otro mundo. Pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los textos del mismo. Quien hacía las veces del portero en el manga, estaba recordando a una chica años atrás... una chica quien le había ganado y desde entonces le había interesado. Era entonces que se enteraba que esa chica que le había cautivado aquella vez no era mujer, era un hombre...  
  
Calló sentado en el suelo al leer eso, como es posible que ese pequeño libro contara algo como lo que le había pasado a él? A caso el autor había sufrido algo semejante?  
  
Siguió leyendo, ahora desde el principio el libro, era apenas el tomo uno, pero quizá pudiera averiguar un poco más de esa historia por momentos semejante a lo que le había pasado a él. Pero no, solo en eso era parecido, en la confusión del portero, que resultaba ser un cantante famoso. Y en su atracción, aun que no lo aceptaba al principio, por un chico de secundaría con una historia triste y trágica. Por desgracia, solo había dos libros entre las cosas de Duo, así que no sabía en que terminaba la historia.  
  
Saco otro libro del montón, parecía que Duo cargaba con el famoso Love Mode en su mochila y ahora tenía cuatro pequeños libros. Cuantos serían en total?  
  
Bueno, comenzaba con una cita a ciegas con una mujer mayor, que resulto ser un hombre. Pobre chico, se vio metido en una confusión de nombres y fue tomado por un gay de un club de citas. Como era posible que los hombres pudieran tener sexo de esa forma? Era muy explicito, quizá no ponían todas las partes, pero no era necesario... se entendía a la perfección. A pesar de todo, era una historia divertida la del primer libro. La del segundo libro era mas bien trágica, aquí aparecían los personajes que Duo había mencionado: Aoe y Naoya.  
  
Cerro los libros y los acomodo en el librero para después dejarse caer sobre la cama. Por que esos libros de dibujos contaban historias tan extrañas? Un chico que conoce a otro pensando que es una chica. Otro chico que es confundido con un gay de un club de citas. Un chico en la miseria que es llevado a vivir con un magnate, un doctor que tiene como compañero de departamento a otro, un actor de doblaje de anime gay con un hijo que parece su hermano, un asesino en serie que se enamora de una de sus victimas, un par de policías de otro mundo...  
  
-- Y un jugador de football americano de una universidad privada... - murmuro Heero cerrando los ojos.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Mil disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, pero como muchas ya saben. A mi maquina le cayó un virus y fue necesario formatearla dos veces por que dos veces se activo el virus. Así que perdí mucha información, entre ella, lo que llevaba escrito del fic. Por suerte, buena parte de la información la tenía respaldada y pude recuperar algo.  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y ojalá no me caiga otro virus que me impida subirles el siguiente capitulo pronto.  
  
Mil gracias a todas las que me dieron su apoyo al enterarse de mi tragedia, jejeje, por suerte, solo me resta volver a bajar fics e imágenes que se me perdieron. Pero esas están en el internet, así que solo me resta sentarme a bajarlas.  
  
Review contest:  
  
Aki-Chan: Gracias por los ánimos, en verdad los necesitaba.  
  
Kurai neko: Que bueno que detectaste lo de Solo, por que yo dejo pistas en cada capitulo para que ustedes vayan armando la historia.  
  
Angelcake: No dependo de los reviews por que estos fics los tengo publicados en otras partes. Además de ff.net, están en un grupo yaoi de Gundam y en la pagina de Itzukiai. Por eso después no se de donde me llegan tantos correos, jejeje.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Jejejeje, solo faltaba que un perro se le acercara al pobre de Duo y lo bañara. Hay que mala soy con el trenzado. Me dio mucha riza tu comentario.  
  
Dennisse: Que bueno que no te pareció aburrido el capitulo, mil gracias por decírmelo!!.  
  
Terry Maxwell: No, la historia de Heero ya estaba planeada desde el principio. Eso lo puedes ver desde el capitulo uno donde la menciono. Y con respecto a los mangas yaoi de Duo, jejejeje, te diré que tiene una colección muy muy amplia. (La misma que yo :P)  
  
Oro Makoto Hayami: Bueno, ya te mande un correo explicándote quien es Solo y de que imagen me baso para hablar de él. Gracias por tu review!  
  
CYNDI: Muchas gracias, yo también espero que pronto estén juntos esos dos, jejejeje.  
  
Aiko Winner: Mil gracias Aiko!!! Que bueno que a te gusto Recuperando y que te gusta esta otra locura. Mil Gracias  
  
Hasta antes del ataque del virus, estos eran los Reviews que tenía. Para la próxima contesto los demás. Sorry!! 


	8. Golpe Sorpresa

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
GOLPE SORPRESA  
  
Los golpes fuertes en la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos, quien podría estar llamando a su cuarto a esa hora? Aun le quedaban 20 minutos de sueño y había sido interrumpido de una forma tan brusca.  
  
-- Duo!!! Levántate!! - escucho la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-- No molestes Hilde, aun tengo 20 minutos!! - dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama y tapándose con la almohada - maldición y ahora que soñaba con Heero viene esta y me despierta - dijo tratando de volver a dormir.  
  
-- Duo!!!! Trowa llamó y dijo que viene por ti en unos minutos, así que levántate ya! - insistió Hilde, Duo se sentó en la cama al escucharla.  
  
-- Como de que Trowa viene por mi? - se pregunto extrañado.  
  
-- Duo!!! - volvió a insistir Hilde tocando a la puerta.  
  
-- Ya te escuche y ya me levante, deja de gritar - contesto Duo comenzando a ponerse de pie.  
  
-- Esta bien, el desayuno estará listo en 5 minutos, tienes tiempo de bañarte y arreglarte antes de que llegue Trowa.  
  
-- Si, esta bien.  
  
Era extraño que Trowa pasara por él a su casa, debería de estar pasando algo para que fuera tan temprano por él. Generalmente él salía con Hilde y Trowa se iba por su lado. Sus universidades estaban relativamente cerca, pero dado que Trowa estudiaba medicina, los horarios de clases eran muy variados y era más que todo por eso que no se iban juntos a la escuela.  
  
Se había bañado, se había arreglado y había terminado de desayunar justo al momento en el que el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó. Debía ser Trowa, por lo que se apuro en tomar su mochila para disponerse a salir con su amigo.  
  
-- Hasta mas tarde papá - dijo Duo al ver como su padre abría la puerta para que Duo saliera.  
  
-- Hasta mas tarde hijo, buenos días Trowa - dijo el hombre saludando al de los ojos verdes que estaba en la puerta.  
  
-- Buenos días señor Schbeiker, nos vamos Duo? - dijo Trowa, mientras Duo asintió y salió con su amigo.  
  
-- Recuerda que debes regresar antes de las seis - aclaro el hombre.  
  
-- Lo se papá, regresare antes de esa hora.  
  
La puerta de la casa de Duo se cerró y los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la parada del autobús.  
  
Duo volteo a ver a su amigo que como de costumbre se mostraba serio, pero sabía que su amigo siempre era así. Trowa no se había animado aun a comenzar la platica con Duo. Como comenzar la pregunta?  
  
-- Y bien Trowa? - dijo Duo comenzando a bostezar, mientras el de los ojos verdes solo volteo a verle - se puede saber por que me levantaste tan temprano? Yo generalmente salgo 20 minutos mas tarde...  
  
-- Solo quería saber como estabas? - dijo Trowa de forma seria, Duo se puso de frente a él obligándolo a detenerse.  
  
-- Y para eso me levantaste tan temprano? Eso pudiste preguntármelo en el entrenamiento. O es que hoy no habrá?  
  
-- Si va a haber entrenamiento. Solo no quise esperar - dijo Trowa encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.  
  
-- Bueno, ya que te molestaste en venir hasta acá para preguntar - dijo sonriendo - me siento de maravilla!!  
  
-- No creo que sea por las curaciones - dijo Trowa viéndolo de reojo - Heero tiene algo que ver?  
  
-- Algo? - dijo colocando su mano en la barbilla para después soltar la carcajada - yo creo que todo que ver amigo. Creo que el haber pasado estos últimos dos días en su compañía me han resultado mejores que una buena medicina. Bueno, estos dos días y las últimas dos semanas - dijo comenzando a reír.  
  
-- Pero Heero no es gay Duo, lo sabías? - dijo Trowa de forma sería. Duo solo suspiro de forma triste.  
  
-- Si, lo se. Lo he sabido desde el principio - dijo.  
  
-- Entonces creo que por tu propio bien, es conveniente que dejes de verlo antes de que te enamores de él.  
  
-- Demasiado tarde...  
  
-- Tarde? - cuestiono Trowa viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Si Trowa, demasiado tarde, ya estoy enamorado de él.  
  
-- Pero si tienes muy poco tiempo de conocerlo, como es que te has enamorado de él tan pronto? - dijo Trowa incrédulo.  
  
-- Es que Heero me gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Desde aquella vez en que me voló el casco en el campo de football. He convivido mucho con él y me he dado cuenta de cómo es en realidad. No es el tipo rudo y frío que aparenta, esa solo es una mascara. Heero es una persona...  
  
-- Que? Como es Heero Duo? - pregunto Trowa con curiosidad.  
  
-- Prefiero no hablar de ello Trowa - dijo sonriendo - no es algo que me pertenezca, lo entiendes verdad?  
  
-- Si. Lo entiendo. Pero solo dime, como te sientes cuando estas a su lado? Por que dices que estas enamorado de él?  
  
-- Como me siento? - dijo Duo viéndolo de forma extraña. Trowa nunca le había hecho esa clase de preguntas antes. Pero no parecía ser nada importante, así que lo dejo pasar - pues es muy extraño. Cuando recién le conocí, te aseguro que me dio un poco de miedo. Tenía esa mirada tan fría que dirige a todos y creí que intentaría golpearme.  
  
-- Eso cuando fue que no nos dijiste? - pregunto Trowa, mientras le hacía la parada al autobús que ya llegaba.  
  
-- Fue el mismo día del partido amistoso, solo que cuando termino. No les conté nada por que no le tome mucha importancia.  
  
-- Pero que paso después?  
  
-- Esa misma noche, cuando nos despedimos. Al sentir su piel contra la mía - Trowa entorno los ojos al escuchar la palabra que había usado Duo, pero Duo se dio prisa en aclarara - no, no pienses eso. Fue solo un apretón de manos. Solo que al sentir su mano apretando la mía, sentí como si un cosquilleo comenzara a recorrer toda mi piel.  
  
-- Un... cosquilleo... - murmuro Trowa sin ver a Duo al recordar el cosquilleo que sintió al tomar a Quatre por la muñeca para que no cayera. Duo siguió hablando.  
  
-- Un calor comenzó a recorrer mi rostro... era como electricidad que subía y bajaba ante su simple contacto Supe en ese momento que me había sonrojado. Me gusto mucho Heero desde entonces, pero creí que no lo volvería a ver hasta el día del siguiente juego. Pero la siguiente vez que lo vi fue en la biblioteca, cuando te acompañe a buscar un libro.  
  
-- Si, me dejaste en la biblioteca sin decirme nada - comento Trowa - supe que te fuiste con él.  
  
-- Si, el me saco de la biblioteca para ver los golpes que traía en el cuerpo. Pero yo me negué y me fui. Aun así el se ofreció a ayudarme a pasar matemáticas y yo acepte. Te he de decir que es muy difícil estudiar estando a su lado, no puedo concentrarme como quisiera, me la paso todo el tiempo contemplándolo...  
  
-- Por eso decías que no sabías si podrías ponerle suficiente atención? - Duo comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Si, por eso. Ese cosquilleo aparece siempre que estoy a su lado, me sonrojo mucho cuando me mira y no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata tan de prisa cuando le veo.  
  
Trowa dejo de prestar atención a la platica de Duo por que mucho de lo que contaba el trenzado lo experimentaba el al estar con Quatre. No era posible que estuviera interesado en el rubio de esa forma!. No era posible...  
  
Desde el instante en que le conoció en el pasillo de la universidad sintió un extraño hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo. Y solo le había sostenido de la muñeca para que no cayera.  
  
Pero cuando estaba en su compañía se sentía de forma extraña, sentía que podía confiar en él mas que en ningún otro. Tenía la confianza para hablar, incluso sonreír en su compañía. Nunca con nadie se había sentido así. Le gustaba su platica, le gustaba su forma de sonreír, le gustaba esa mirada verde aqua que brillaba de una forma especial cuando le veía. Le gustaba ese sonrojo, imposible de ocultar, que mostraban sus mejillas cuando le miraba detenidamente. Le angustiaba su mirada triste, le lastimaban sus lagrimas...  
  
Por que tenía conciencia de todo eso??...  
  
-- Y sabes amigo, el día de ayer, solo por un momento, quizá por una pequeña fracción de segundo, creí que Heero quería besarme...  
  
-- Besarte? - dijo Trowa saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la última frase de Duo.  
  
-- Si, besarme, pero creo que era mas bien mi deseo de que lo hiciera y no tanto el que él quisiera hacerlo. - dijo Duo suspirando de forma triste.  
  
Trowa toco el timbre del bus para bajarse, ya habían llegado a la universidad y ni cuenta se habían dado de ello.  
  
Ambos se pararon y siguieron a una línea de chicos que también bajaban en el mismo lugar. Cuando la mirada de Duo se detuvo en uno de los asientos vacíos.  
  
-- Mira Trowa, es el diario Escolar - dijo Duo mientras se agachaba para tomar el periódico. Pero Trowa le detuvo del brazo antes de que lo alcanzara.  
  
-- Y para que lo quieres? Ya sabes lo que dice, que les ganamos a los de Oz - dijo Trowa jalándolo del brazo para bajar.  
  
-- Tienes razón amigo, que otros lean lo que ya sabemos - dijo riendo.  
  
-- Sabes Duo - dijo Trowa deteniéndose frente a Duo con el autobús aun bajando pasaje - yo creo que de algún modo, si le interesas a Heero.  
  
-- De verdad lo crees? - dijo Duo emocionado.  
  
-- Lo creo - dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su universidad - te veo en el entrenamiento.  
  
-- Nos vemos Trowa y gracias!! - dijo Duo colocando ambas manos sobre su boca para hacer una especie de cono y que sonara mas fuerte. Trowa solo agito su mano en despedida.  
  
El autobús partió dejando a Duo sumamente contento con las palabras de Trowa. Realmente le interesaría a Heero? Quizá si le interesaba, pero como un buen amigo, nada mas. Sin embargo, la idea de que pudiera interesarle de un modo romántico, le hacía sonreír.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para ver la otra parada de autobuses, por la que llegaría Heero a su universidad y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al verlo parado viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Oi Heero!!! - grito agitando su mano para saludarlo desde donde estaba. Pero Heero solo se dio la vuelta sin decir nada - quizá no me vio - dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para caminar hasta su universidad. De todas formas, en pocas horas lo volvería a ver... y a solas en su departamento.  
  
  
  
Heero caminaba por el pasillo de la universidad de forma pensativa. Haber visto los libros del trenzado no le había parecido ahora tan buena idea.  
  
Desde la noche anterior que no podía sacarse de su cabeza esas imágenes. Si había pensado que quizá pudieran aclararle algo de lo que sentía se había equivocado rotundamente. En lugar de aclararle algo, le habían confundido mas.  
  
Pero desde cuando estaba confundido?? Eso no era posible!! El estaba muy seguro de lo que era y lo que deseaba. Deseaba llegar a los profesionales... Ser el mejor jugador de football americano en su universidad y con ello llegar a algún equipo profesional en el futuro. Y era un simple estudiante de ciencias que se sostenía con una beca, sin tiempo para una relación amorosa, sin tiempo para vida social, sin tiempo para pensar en tonterías como el mariscal de campo del equipo rival...  
  
-- Hola Heero! - una voz femenina lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Hn? - volteo a verla con la mirada fría.  
  
-- Desde hace días que quiero hablar contigo Heero.  
  
-- Dime que deseas Relena?  
  
-- Por que no me haces caso Heero? - pregunto de forma directa - Por que cuando te invito a salir siempre me dices que tienes tarea o que estas ocupado y en cambio si sales con ese jugador de colmillo blanco?  
  
-- Me estas siguiendo? - cuestiono Heero con voz gélida.  
  
-- No!, no, claro que no te estoy siguiendo Heero. Pero quiero saber de una buena vez algo.  
  
-- Que?  
  
-- Si me dices que si, dejare de molestarte...  
  
-- Que es lo que quieres saber, dímelo de una vez y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.  
  
-- Eres gay? - dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Heero clavo su mirada cobalto en los ojos azules de Relena con furia.  
  
-- No lo soy. Ahora con tu permiso me voy a clases - dijo pasando por su lado sin darle tiempo a que le dijera nada mas.  
  
-- Gracias Heero!!! - dijo Relena con la mas amplia de las sonrisas. - Los sabía, sabía que tu no podías ser gay como lo han dado a entender. Ahora solo me resta hablar con las otras dos partes y tu serás mío para siempre.  
  
-- Que idiota! - se dijo Heero a si mismo, ya lejos de Relena, chocando su cabeza contra una de sus manos mientras se dirigía a su salón- si le hubiera dicho que si me la hubiera quitado de encima.  
  
  
  
Casi eran las diez de la mañana y estaba ansioso por llegar a verlo. No había podido sacar de su cabeza la tarde anterior cuando sintió su dedo deslizándose delicadamente por su mejilla. Le había hecho enrojecer y su corazón había estado a punto de estallar durante toda la tarde. Cada vez le gustaba más Trowa, pero sabía bien que él no estaba interesado en él. Más eso no le importaba, le gustaba sentir su cercanía, le gustaba verlo todo el tiempo.  
  
Caminaba de forma lenta observando los alrededores, era la primera vez que iba a la universidad de medicina. Casi todos vestían de blanco, era como estar en el cielo, pero en la tierra. Era como ver ángeles moverse de aquí para allá usando esas batas y pantalones blancos. Trowa debería lucir igual que todos ellos... no!, mejor que todos ellos.  
  
Buscó con la mirada la cafetería de la universidad, no estaba muy lejos y caminó hasta allá con el trabajo de Trowa en las manos. Dejo vagar su vista de un lado a otro de la cafetería para ver si lo veía, pero no. El parecía no haber llegado aun. Sabía que sus clases no tenían un horario definido debido a que los maestros eran doctores del mismo hospital, por lo que quizá tendría que esperar un poco sentado en ese lugar.  
  
Trowa camino dentro de la cafetería mirando para todos lados. Sabía que Quatre era en extremo puntual por lo que sabía que ya debía haber llegado. Pudo verlo sentado en una mesa viendo por la pequeña ventana frente a él. Parecía que aun no le veía. Por lo que pudo detenerse a verlo desde donde estaba.  
  
El sol colándose por la ventana desde donde estaba sentado se reflejaba sobre el cabello rubio del chico que parecía brillar como un pequeño sol. Su piel blanca relucía ante la luz y los colores del sweter le hacían verse aun mas blanco. Pudo ver su sonrisa cuando una pequeña niña se acerco para ofrecerle algo y el saco unos billetes de su cartera para después agitar los cabellos de la pequeña que sonreía con él. Si Quatre estudiara medicina y vistiera de blanco, sería como un ángel por su apariencia y bondad.  
  
Camino hasta la barra de la cafetería y pidió dos pasteles y dos cafés. Para después dirigirse con la charola hasta la mesa donde estaba Quatre.  
  
-- Dicen que los pasteles de esta cafetería son los mejores de la universidad.  
  
Quatre levanto la vista para toparse con un par de ojos esmeralda que le veían de forma detenida. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro al verlo, pero sonrió de forma alegre.  
  
-- También lo he oído, gracias Trowa - dijo Quatre tomando de la charola el pastel y el café que había llevado el de los ojos verdes.  
  
-- Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído el trabajo Quatre.  
  
-- No hay problema. Solo espero no estarte distrayendo de clases.  
  
-- No, no lo haces. El maestro tuvo una cesárea de urgencia, así que la clase se suspendió. Y si hubiera tenido que perder alguna clase, no hubiera importado - Quatre sonrió ante el comentario de Trowa - tu no has tenido que faltar o si?  
  
-- No importa - dijo Quatre dando un trago a su café.  
  
-- Faltaste a clases por traerme esto? - dijo señalando el trabajo elegantemente guardado dentro de una carpeta.  
  
-- En verdad no importa Trowa, si yo pudiera faltaría a todas las clases, ya sabes que no me gusta mi carrera.  
  
-- Si, lo se. Deberías hablar con tu familia y explicarles...  
  
-- No me escuchan - dijo Quatre bajando la vista.  
  
-- Hace unos días me dijiste que te tenían una esposa, o que querían que te casaras con alguien. - Quatre sonrió.  
  
-- Si, pero eso es algo que no podrán hacer que haga sin el consentimiento de ella.  
  
-- Ella sabe?  
  
-- En la primera oportunidad le dije. Así que ella es quien no quiere que ese matrimonio se lleve a cabo algún día. - Trowa sonrió.  
  
-- Fue una buena idea.  
  
-- Si - dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
Trowa vio fijamente a Quatre, parecía mas chico de lo que aparentaba. Tenía un rostro angelical y una platica amena. Quien no podría fijarse en él?. Mucho de lo que dijo Duo sobre la forma en la que se sentía con Heero lo experimentaba él justo ahora... podía sentir un extraño hormigueo sobre toda su piel, recorriendo de forma lenta su cuerpo, haciendo que al ver su mirada trasparente e inocente reaccionara de forma en que jamás había reaccionado con otro hombre...  
  
Tenía que sacar de sus pensamientos lo que estaba experimentando, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza ese extraño sentimiento...  
  
-- Sucede algo Trowa? - pregunto Quatre al sentir la mirada insistente de Trowa sobre él. Trowa solo negó con la cabeza y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
  
-- Dime Quatre, Heero realmente no es gay? - pregunto sorprendiendo a Quatre con la pregunta.  
  
-- Estoy totalmente seguro de que no lo es. Por que lo preguntas? - Trowa se recargo en su asiento cruzando los brazos, quizá hablar sobre Heero y Duo pudiera hacerle olvidar lo que él estaba sintiendo.  
  
-- Por unas extrañas actitudes que he notado en él cuando esta con Duo.  
  
-- Extrañas actitudes? Como cuales? - pregunto curioso Quatre.  
  
-- Algo parecido a celos, preocupación y molestia. - Quatre se quedo en silenció por un momento. Trowa pudo darse cuenta que algo pasaba - que sucede Quatre?  
  
-- Te diré algo, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a Duo - Trowa asintió - Hace como ocho meses, Heero vio por la ventana del bus a una chica que lo dejo cautivado. Pero cuando se bajo para pedirle su nombre, ella había desaparecido. Seis meses estuvo yendo al lugar donde la había visto sin encontrarla. Decía que tenía los ojos mas hermosos que hubiese visto. El día en que nos conocimos en los pasillos de la universidad, a Heero le pareció verla caminando por allí, era a él a quien yo buscaba, pero de nuevo no la encontró.  
  
-- Y ya la encontró? - pregunto Trowa con interés. Quatre asintió ante la sorpresa de Trowa.  
  
-- En el campo de football el día de nuestro encuentro amistoso... es Duo.  
  
Trowa se quedo en silenció asombrado por lo que Quatre le acababa de decir. Entonces había posibilidad de que Heero estuviera interesado en Duo después de todo.  
  
-- Trowa!! - la voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo en que sintió como unos brazos se colgaban de su cuello por la espalda.  
  
Quatre siguió la escena sintiendo un gran nudo en la boca del estomago al ver con que familiaridad una bonita chica rubia se colgaba del cuello de Trowa sonriendo alegremente. Parecía que ella le conocía muy bien por que se notaba la confianza que le tenía. Había metido la mano a la bolsa interna de la bata medica y había sacado unos lentes que no sabía que Trowa traía.  
  
-- Gracias por cuidar mis lentes Trowa! - entonces ella volteo a ver a Quatre y sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos azules lucían hermosos en una cara tan delicada como la de ella - hola! - dijo agitando la mano delante de Quatre - por un momento pensé que eras una chica, por eso ese numerito de colgármele a Trowa por el cuello - dijo sonriendo - pero me doy cuenta que eres un chico, no sabes como lo siento.  
  
-- Middie - dijo Trowa volteando a verla - él es mi amigo Quatre - Quatre abrió los ojos en sorpresa al reconocer el nombre. Esta era la ex novia de Trowa?, la misma Middie por quien Trowa se había vuelto tan callado?  
  
-- Mucho gusto Quatre - dijo la rubia tendiendo la mano a Quatre. Quatre extendió la suya despacio. Trataba de que no temblara ante el contacto de la chica.  
  
-- El gusto es mío señorita Middie - contesto Quatre de forma cortes.  
  
-- No vuelvas a colgarte así de mi cuello Middie - regaño Trowa a la rubia.  
  
-- Por que no Trowa? - lo miro ella molesta - crees que voy a dejar que cualquier chica te aparte de mi lado, he?  
  
-- Mide, nosotros terminamos. No lo recuerdas? - recrimino Trowa.  
  
-- Lo se, lo se, pero no por eso voy a dejar que cualquier lagartona se te acerque. Voy a hacerle la vida de cuadritos. - dijo en tono severo, para después cambiarlo - Vuelve conmigo Trowa! - dijo en tono de suplica.  
  
-- Ya deja de jugar Middie, que va a decir Quatre? - dijo Trowa en tono molesto.  
  
-- Por mi no se preocupen. Yo ya me voy - dijo Quatre comenzado a levantarse sin ver a los dos chicos frente a él.  
  
-- No, no Quatre espera - dijo Trowa deteniéndolo por la mano.  
  
-- No te preocupes Trowa, sigue con ella, yo de todas formas debo regresar a la universidad a seguir con mis clases - dijo soltándose del agarre del de los ojos verdes.  
  
-- Pero dijiste que no te gustaban...  
  
-- Pero como dices, mientras no hable con mi familia, deberé seguir asistiendo a ellas. Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Middie - dijo Quatre sonriéndole a la chica.  
  
-- El gusto es mío - dijo Middie.  
  
Quatre se dio prisa en salir de la cafetería sintiéndose profundamente triste. Ella era Middie, era sumamente hermosa, alta y de figura esbelta; ahora podía comprobarlo y por mala suerte, ella también estudiaba medicina; se lo dijo la bata blanca que lucía y el estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello. Ella era la chica que había hecho sufrir a Trowa en el pasado y aparentemente, ella lo buscaba ahora para que volvieran.  
  
Cuanto faltaría para que él aceptara?...  
  
Había pensado en que no le importaba estar solo a su lado y poder verlo. Pero con tristeza se daba cuenta que si le importaba...  
  
Le importaba y mucho!...  
  
Quizá lo mejor era apartarse para siempre de su lado y tratar de olvidarlo. Olvidarlo antes de que le hiciera sufrir mas de lo que ya sufría al saberlo al lado de una chica...  
  
Un lujoso auto negro se detuvo delante de Quatre, Quatre no presto atención a la persona que se bajo de el hasta que escucho que le llamaban.  
  
-- Amo Quatre! - Quatre levanto la vista para toparse con un hombre moreno vestido de traje que usaba lentes negros que parecían solo cubrir el hueco de los ojos.  
  
-- Aura, que haces aquí? - dijo aproximándose al hombre que se acercaba para abrirle la puerta trasera del auto.  
  
-- Hay un terrible problema en la empresa, necesita su urgente atención. Vinimos a buscarlo a su universidad y nos dijeron que había salido, así que hemos venido buscando su auto para poder encontrarlo.  
  
-- Un problema? - dijo contrariado.  
  
-- Si, nosotros lo llevaremos de inmediato a la empresa, yo me llevare su auto para que no tenga que volver por él. Amo Quatre, por favor suba. - dijo Aura abriendo la puerta para que Quatre abordara. Quatre estaba a punto de subir, cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.  
  
-- Quatre! - Quatre volteo para ver quien le llamaba y se sorprendió al ver a Trowa que llegaba corriendo.  
  
-- Por favor Aura, espera un poco - dijo dirigiéndose al hombre de traje quien cerro la puerta y él se acerco a Trowa .  
  
-- Tienes que irte? - dijo viendo el auto y a los dos hombres de traje y anteojos que le observaban.  
  
-- Hay un problema en la empresa que requiere mi atención. No sabes como odio esto, pero es algo que tengo que hacer - dijo apesadumbrado pero sonriendo.  
  
-- Quería disculparme por lo de Middie... - comenzó Trowa al darse cuenta que Quatre se iría con una mala impresión de lo sucedido en la cafetería, pero Quatre se aproximó para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- No te preocupes Trowa, yo lo entiendo bien. - dijo mostrando una sonrisa. Sin embargo Trowa pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza. Por que Quatre estaba triste? Era por tener que irse a atender algo que no le gustaba? O por haber visto a Middie?  
  
-- Ella no es mi novia, lo fue, pero hace dos años, ahora solo somos buenos amigos - aclaro el de los ojos verdes, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.  
  
-- No tienes por que darme explicaciones... - dijo Quatre agitando la cabeza en negación.  
  
-- Amo Quatre! - dijo Aura. Quatre volteo a verlo y solo asintió ante la señal de que era hora de irse.  
  
-- Debo irme Trowa.  
  
-- Te veré el sábado? - pregunto Trowa al rubio.  
  
-- Claro, a las 10, como siempre - dijo Quatre sonriendo aun de forma triste.  
  
Trowa observo como uno de los hombres de traje se aproximaba para abrirle la puerta a Quatre y este subía a la parte trasera. Para después el otro hombre trajeado, subirse al auto de Quatre y partir.  
  
Por que se había preocupado por decirle a Quatre que Middie solo era su amiga? Por que darle explicaciones? Por que sentir esa angustia al ver la tristeza en la mirada de Quatre?  
  
Por que?...  
  
Quatre veía de forma triste por la ventana alejándose poco a poco de la universidad. Por que si había decidido dejar de verlo le dijo que si lo vería el sábado? Quizá era mejor llamarle mas tarde y negarse a verlo... pero dolía, dolía mucho el separarse de él de esa forma. Además, el ya le había aclarado que Middie solo era su amiga, antes fue su novia... pero ahora estaba solo...  
  
Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y decidió seguirlo viendo. Quizá, después de todo, a Trowa le interesara aun que fuera un poco.  
  
  
  
Todo había trascurrido de forma tranquila ese día, pero aun había algo que faltaba por resolver. Como diablos iba a lograr que el coach Zech aceptara cambiar el horario de juegos de lo que restaba de la temporada?  
  
Wufei se la había pasado todo el entrenamiento preguntándole a Duo que quería el cero con él. Pero Duo había sabido bien como ignorar esas preguntas, ya que Trowa le había comentado su pequeña broma con su hermana y eso Duo parecía haberlo aprovechado.  
  
Pero ya que el entrenamiento había terminado y que todos se habían marchado, ahora le tocaba a él hablar con el coach para ver la posibilidad de hacer un cambio en el horario sin delatar el problema de Duo.  
  
Camino hasta la oficina del entrenador y toco de forma firme esperando que le permitieran pasar. En cuanto escucho el 'pase' entro de forma decidida.  
  
-- Ah Trowa! - dijo Zech viendo al de los ojos verdes - no esperaba verte por aquí. Puedo ayudarte en algo? - dijo Zech dejando lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio e invitando a su capitán a sentarse.  
  
-- Necesito hablarle de un pequeño problema coach - dijo de forma firme.  
  
-- Un problema? - dijo desviando su vista hasta donde estaba el periódico escolar sobre su escritorio, para después voltear a ver a Trowa de nuevo - ya lo se Trowa y créeme que no lo considero un problema - Trowa se sorprendió al escucharlo.  
  
-- En verdad no lo considera un problema? - se intrigo Trowa.  
  
-- No, no creo que sea ningún problema. No sabes de cuantos casos como este me he enterado en este tiempo que llevo como entrenador. Así que te aseguro que no es ningún problema - Trowa sonrió al escuchar las palabras del coach.  
  
-- Entonces puedo contar con usted?  
  
-- Por supuesto. Les apoyare a ti y a Duo y a cuantos pasen por la misma situación.  
  
-- No sabe como le agradezco coach! - dijo Trowa extendiendo la mano para agradecerle al entrenador - lo que no se es como se entero?. Procuramos mantenerlo en secreto.  
  
-- Este tipo de cosas siempre se saben Trowa. - Trowa le observo detenidamente.  
  
-- Entonces ya muchos están enterados?  
  
-- Supongo que si. La noticia salió en el diario escolar. Así que a estas horas, ya muchos lo sabrán.  
  
-- En el diario? - dijo Trowa parándose de la silla - como es posible?  
  
-- Tu sabes como son algunos seudo reporteros, creen que una nota amarillista es noticia.  
  
-- Pero es que viene el motivo por el que queremos que se cambien los horarios de juego?  
  
-- Horarios? - dijo Zech sin entender - de que horarios hablas Trowa?  
  
-- De los horarios de los juegos del resto de la temporada. Quería saber si era posible cambiarlos de las 7:00 de la noche a las 3:00 de la tarde? - Zech se recargo en su asiento. - De que cree que le he estado hablando todo este tiempo?  
  
Zech tomo el diario escolar que estaba sobre el escritorio y se lo tendió a Trowa para que lo viera. La pagina que le mostraba a Trowa eran tres fotografías con un texto en primera plana.  
  
"Que hacen nuestros Jugadores estrellas en su tiempo libre?"  
  
La primera fotografía mostraba a Heero en una librería hojeando un libro. No parecía nada del otro mundo, hasta que veías el recuadro en el que se le hacía un acercamiento al libro que veía Heero. Y este era rematado con el texto bajo la foto.  
  
"Parece que el capitán de Oz disfruta de su tiempo libre viendo y comprando novelas yaoi. Será que su amistad (o habrá algo más?) con el mariscal de  
campo gay de Colmillo Blanco le habrá afectado?"  
  
El recuadro mostraba el acercamiento al libro seis de Love Mode.  
  
El siguiente juego de fotografías mostraba a Trowa tomando la mano de Quatre sobre la mesa en la cafetería a la que habían ido el sábado y en la siguiente entrando al cine. Eso parecía una actividad normal, si no fuera por el texto que acompañaba a ambas fotografías.  
  
"Parece que el capitán de Colmillo Blanco disfruta su tiempo libre saliendo  
con el pateador gay del equipo de Oz, al cual no parece desagradarle la  
compañía del alto."  
  
Trowa arrugo el periódico y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al coach. Parecía que alguien les había seguido y había tomado esas fotografías con la mas terrible de las intenciones.  
  
-- Por lo que veo no es cierto Trowa. Lo siento, me deje llevar por la primera impresión. - Trowa volteo a verle.  
  
-- No soy gay, pero Quatre si y es amigo mío al igual que Duo. No me importa lo que piensen de mi, pero no me gusta la intención con la que ese "periodista" da a conocer la noticia.  
  
-- Se a lo que te refieres, Klementz cree que esto es noticia - dijo tomando el diario - pero olvidémonos de esto. Dime por que quieres cambiar el horario de los juegos?  
  
-- Es algo personal, solo quiero ver si es posible.  
  
-- Es posible, pero no sin un motivo - comento Zech a Trowa.  
  
-- Por favor Coach, es algo que prometí mantener en secreto. Solo le digo que si cambia el horario de los juegos, quizá le estaría salvando la vida a alguien.  
  
-- Creo que ese es un motivo Trowa. Lo haré por que confió en ti y se que no harías esta clase de peticiones si no fuera algo grave.  
  
-- En verdad es algo grave Coach.  
  
-- Me imagino que si. Por eso haré el cambio de los horarios.  
  
-- Se lo agradezco mucho.  
  
-- No tienes por que.  
  
-- Con su permiso.  
  
Trowa salió de la oficina de Zech mientras el volvió a tomar el diario arrugado para ver las fotografías de Trowa en él.  
  
-- Quizá no eres gay Trowa... pero muchos comenzamos así - dijo sonriendo viendo la mirada que Trowa dirigía al rubio en la mesa del restaurante.  
  
  
  
Heero caminaba por el pasillo del estadio rumbo a la oficina del coach Traize, le había mandado llamar a su oficina, ya que necesitaba hablar con él.  
  
Toco de forma firme y entro al escuchar el 'pase' que le dio el coach. Traize estaba sentado hojeando el diario escolar y no se había dignado ver a Heero que permanecía de pie frente al escritorio de Traize.  
  
-- Puedes explicarme que significa esto? - dijo Traize tendiéndole el periódico a Heero quien lo tomo sin decir nada.  
  
Traize lo observo fijamente, mientras Heero, aun de pie, veía lo que el entrenador le indicaba.  
  
-- Soy yo en una librería... - dijo Heero de forma fría - rayos!  
  
Había leído lo que el reportero Klementz había puesto, ahora entendía la pregunta de Relena cuando entro a la universidad. Al parecer ese chico lo había, o visto o seguido, y había tomado esa fotografía cuando veía de que trataba el libro que Duo quería.  
  
-- Mira Heero, a mi no me importa en que gastes tu tiempo libre o cual sea tu inclinación sexual...  
  
-- Hn? - cuestiono Heero sin entender.  
  
-- Realmente no importa, lo que si me importa es tu supuesta amistado con el mariscal de campo de colmillo blanco. Es eso cierto? - cuestiono Traize viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Creo entrenador, que tengo la libertad de dar o negar mi amistad a quien yo quiera - dijo Heero de forma fría. No iba a permitir que nadie le dijera a quien debía tratar y a quien no.  
  
-- No entiendes Heero - dijo Traize negando con la cabeza y parándose de su escritorio para ver por la ventana de su despacho que mostraba todo el campo de football - Sabías que hace años yo era el tacleador estrella de Oz? - dijo viendo de reojo a Heero que solo le observo sin decir nada - Yo también tenía una amistad muy estrecha con el mariscal de campo de Colmillo Blanco. No te voy a contar esa historia, pero no quiero que te pase lo mismo. Solo te diré que tengas cuidado, a veces aquellos que dicen ser nuestros amigos pueden ser nuestros peores enemigos.  
  
-- No tiene por que preocuparse por mi entrenador. Yo se cuidarme solo - dijo Heero firme.  
  
-- Yo tenía la misma confianza que tú, y me equivoque. Solo espero que no te traicionen. Ya puedes irte.  
  
-- Si entrenador - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta y saliendo del despacho de Traize.  
  
Traize volteo a ver la puerta por la que había salido Heero y volvió a tomar el diario. No solo aparecía Heero, también aparecía Quatre. Pero a Quatre era mas fácil controlarlo, Heero era demasiado estoico y seguro de si mismo. Era como él cuando tenía su edad. Y aun así se había enamorado del mariscal de colmillo blanco...  
  
-- Quizá es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto - dijo Traize tomando el teléfono y llamando a Lady One.  
  
  
  
Varios días después Lady One y Traize se encontraban en una cafetería lejos de la Universidad de Oz.  
  
-- Señor Traize, esta seguro de que es esto lo que desea? - pregunto Lady One.  
  
-- Por supuesto. Necesito a estos chicos de nuestra lado. Con estos tres podremos tener el mejor equipo con el que jamás habría soñado nuestra universidad - dijo Traize viendo los papeles que la mujer le había llevado.  
  
-- Creo que de los tres, tendremos problemas con uno de ellos - comento Lady One.  
  
-- Lo se, este chico no dejara tan fácilmente sus estudios en esa universidad. Tendremos que convencerle de alguna otra forma - comento Traize.  
  
-- Y cuando les ofrecerá el cambio señor Traize?  
  
-- Esperaremos... Dejemos que la temporada avance un poco. Si Colmillo Blanco es eliminado en los próximos partidos, les ofreceremos el cambio de inmediato. Pero si sobreviven como nosotros, nos convine mas sacarlos hasta el final. Por que Zech esta confiando en estos chicos y si se los quitamos, no habrá nada que pueda hacer.  
  
-- Yo le apoyare en todo lo que usted quiera señor Traize. En cuanto me lo diga, yo le doy de alta a esos chicos en las universidades de Literatura, ingeniera y medicina... tal como lo hemos hecho antes - dijo sonriendo Lady One.  
  
Traize sonrió en complicidad. Quitarle a Zech todo con lo que contaba era su forma de venganza. Si él contaba con Wufei, Duo y Trowa para llegar al campeonato, debería irse despidiendo de ellos, por que no había un solo alumno que se negara a un ofrecimiento directo de la universidad de OZ.  
  
  
  
El resto de las semanas habían transcurrido de forma normal, Duo y Heero seguían estudiando en el departamento del último de lunes a Miércoles, ya que el jueves era el examen y los viernes los juegos. El sábado continuaban con el estudio y los domingos ambos asistían a ver a Pattsy y a Heelen; quien seguía llamándolo Duo y lo consideraba el novio de su hija.  
  
Las calificaciones de Duo habían subido tanto que la profesora Noin estaba sorprendida de su rendimiento. Si seguía sacando tan buenas notas, posiblemente exentaría el examen final de matemáticas.  
  
Gracias al cambio de horarios que Trowa había logrado sin decirle nada a nadie, Duo podía llegar antes de la hora que su padre le había impuesto, eso le agradaba a su padre y había impedido que sufriera de más agravios por llegar tarde.  
  
Los respectivos juegos habían sido ganados por los equipos de casa, a excepción de uno que perdió Colmillo Blanco contra Edwards, quedando los resultados de la siguiente forma:  
  
Oz vs Córcega 31- 16  
  
Colmillo Blanco Vs. Orsón 18 - 9  
  
Oz vs. Orsón 35 - 19  
  
Colmillo Blanco vs. Victoria 54 - 3  
  
Oz vs. Luxemburgo 45 - 18  
  
Colmillo Blanco vs. Edwards 31 - 42  
  
Oz vs. Edwards 21 - 7  
  
Colmillo Blanco vs Córcega 20 - 7  
  
Oz vs Rocquefeller 31 - 30  
  
Colmillo Blanco vs Luxemburgo 27 - 12  
  
El pase a las finales estaba solo a tres partidos y Duo parecía cumplir con su promesa de llegar hasta ellas.  
  
Los partidos finales habían quedado de la siguiente forma entre los cuatro primeros lugares:  
  
1er Lugar Oz  
  
2º Lugar Rocquefeller  
  
3er Lugar Colmillo Blanco  
  
4º Lugar Edwards  
  
El enfrentamiento obligaba al primer lugar enfrentarse contra el cuarto y al segundo contra el tercero, por lo que Oz y Colmillo Blanco no se enfrentarían para obtener el boleto para su pase a las finales.  
  
  
  
Cuantas semanas mas tenía que estar llamando al inepto de Dekim para obligarlo a darle lo que le pedía? Cuantas veces más tendría que ir a verle personalmente para que le obedeciera? Ella tenía tanto derecho como su hermano a las empresas Piscraf, entonces por que el inepto de Dekim no le obedecía?  
  
-- Ya le he dicho Dekim que necesito ese puesto y no me importa a quien tenga que despedir para obtenerlo - volvió a gritar Relena por el teléfono al hombre.  
  
-- Señorita Relena, le he dicho desde el principio que no podemos darnos el lujo de despedir a nadie. Estamos completos y no necesitamos a nadie más - insistió el hombre sin inmutarse por los gritos de Relena.  
  
-- No me importa que no necesiten a nadie, yo quiero ese puesto y si es necesario crear uno nuevo, pues créelo!! Quiero ese puesto para mañana mismo, ya han sido demasiadas semanas las que le he dado... - y de inmediato colgó.  
  
-- Esa chiquilla... - dijo Dekim por fin enfurecido.  
  
Había tratado de sonar calmado mientras hablaba con ella, pero no la soportaba. Quizá era hora de que su hermano hiciera algo con ella. Así que levanto el teléfono y marco.  
  
-- Zech Merquise al habla - dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-- Señor Miliardo, aquí Dekim Barton.  
  
-- Señor Dekim, le agradecería que me llame Zech y no Miliardo, recuerde que me he cambiado el nombre desde hace años.  
  
-- Lo siento señor Zech, es la fuerza de la costumbre. Pero le hablo por un problema con su hermana Relena.  
  
-- Que problema? - dijo Zech intrigado. Su hermana nunca se metía en el manejo de las empresas como para que el director de Recursos Humanos le llamase.  
  
-- Hace varios días vino solicitando un puesto para un amigo suyo...  
  
-- Bueno, eso es bueno, quizá pueda acomodarlo en alguno de los departamentos.  
  
-- El problema es ese señor Zech. Su hermana no quiere un puesto cualquiera, quiere un puesto ejecutivo para ese amigo y nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de despedir a alguien de nuestra plantilla.  
  
-- En eso tiene razón, no despida a nadie. Déjeme hablar con mi hermana y yo le regreso la llamada Dekim.  
  
-- Se lo agradezco señor Zech.  
  
Zech colgó el teléfono de su despacho en la mansión. Por que quería Relena un puesto ejecutivo para un amigo suyo? Y desde cuando Relena les conseguía trabajo a sus amigos? Generalmente ella solo trababa amistad con hijos de ricos. Pero no por mucho se quedaría con la duda, así que la mando llamar con Peigan, el mayordomo.  
  
Relenea entro sonriente al despacho de su hermano. Estaba segura de que Dekim había hablado con él y estaba segura de obtener la aprobación de su hermano para conseguir el puesto. El siempre le daba todo lo que quería.  
  
Cuando Zech pregunto para quien era el puesto que solicitaba se sorprendió al saberlo. Iba a ser divertido ver la forma en la que su hermana se toparía con pared.  
  
-- Mi querida hermana, quieres comprarlo? - pregunto Zech sonriente.  
  
-- Miliardo yo jamás haría algo como eso - dijo Relena ofendida.  
  
-- Zech, me llamo Zech, no Miliardo.  
  
-- Nuestros padres te bautizaron como Milardo y aun que tu te hayas cambiado el nombre, siempre serás Miliardo para mi.  
  
-- Esta bien Relena como quieras.  
  
-- Y entonces, que hay con el trabajo?  
  
-- Hablare con Dekim para que cree el nuevo puesto, así que mañana podrás pasar por el contrato.  
  
-- Gracias hermano!! - dijo Relena colgándose del cuello de su hermano para después salir. - Aun que eso no te garantiza de que puedas tenerlo a él. Heero no es una persona que se deje comprar hermanita - dijo sonriendo.  
  
  
  
Relena conducía su auto a toda velocidad por las calles cercanas a la universidad, traía en su bolsa el contrato con el que pensaba convencer a Heero de que le aceptara. Se sentía feliz por que en poco tiempo, Heero solo estaría con ella.  
  
-- Estas loca Relena - dijo Dorothy enfurecida en el asiento del copiloto - Heero no aceptara esa locura.  
  
-- Por favor Dorothy, es la oportunidad de su vida. Donde podrá conseguir un puesto como el que le ofrezco sin tener experiencia? Con el dinero que le pagaran podrá cambiarse de ese departamento a uno mejor y olvidarse de la beca por el football.  
  
-- Pero a Heero le gusta el football!!  
  
-- Quien dijo que no juega football solo para pagar las colegiaturas? Con el dinero que gane en la compañía se podrá olvidar del football...  
  
-- Y de Duo Maxwell?  
  
-- Así es... - dijo Relena sonriente  
  
-- No funcionara - murmuro Dorothy viendo de reojo a su prima - Heero no es como tu lo piensas querida prima.  
  
  
  
Quatre había pasado toda la clase pensando en Trowa, el sábado anterior que lo había visto en la universidad se había comportado de forma extraña. Estaba callado y evitaba a toda costa el verlo a los ojos. Eso le había dolido mucho, pero mas le había dolido el que rechazara el ir con él a comer y después al cine como tantas veces le habían hecho. No sabía por que Trowa se había comportado de esa forma y le había dolido mucho ese rechazo de su parte.  
  
Quizá comenzaban a molestarle todas aquellas notas en el diario escolar donde insinuaban que era gay al igual que él por haberlo visto en su compañía. Pero muchas veces Trowa le había dicho que lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir de él le tenía sin cuidado. Y esa seguridad en él le gustaba mucho.  
  
No había regresado a medicina desde aquella ocasión en que había ido a dejarle el trabajo que había impreso en su casa y se había topado con Middie, su ex novia. Trowa tampoco la mencionaba en sus platicas, pero eso no le tranquilizaba, sabía que Middie y él estudiaban en la misma universidad y que ella insistía en que volvieran a ser novios.  
  
Era acaso que Middie por fin le había convencido y regresaban de nuevo?  
  
La única forma que tenía de averiguar que había ocurrido el sábado era preguntarle. Y justo ahora que terminaban las clases y que el entrenador Traize había suspendido el entrenamiento era lo que iba a hacer. El día anterior le había llamado para preguntarle si podría verlo y Trowa le había dicho que si, que le esperaba en su universidad para comer esos pasteles que hacían en la cafetería, ya que sus clases se habían movido de horario debido a la operación en la que uno de sus maestros participaba. Así que tenía una hora libre después de que Quatre salía de clases, pero debía quedarse a esperar al profesor.  
  
Ahora caminaba de forma dudosa de nuevo rumbo a aquella cafetería que visitara días atrás con la terrible duda en su corazón. Es que Trowa había vuelto con ella y por eso se había comportado así el sábado anterior?...  
  
Estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo si había sido así...  
  
Iba caminando cuando vio a Trowa parado fuera de la cafetería, se sintió contento de verlo. Sonrió de forma alegre y comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía a toda prisa. Eso era algo que no podía controlar. Su corazón siempre latía de forma apresurada cuando lo veía.  
  
Dio un paso al frente levantando la mano para hablarle, cuando vio a aquella rubia que llegaba detrás de él y le tapaba los ojos.  
  
Middie de nuevo se aparecía ante su vista para hacerle sentir desdichado... pero no era solo la vista lo que le hacía sentir mal, era las palabras que le acompañaron a eso.  
  
-- Trowa, amor, ya te encontré!!  
  
-- Middie...  
  
Trowa había quitado las manos de la chica de sus ojos y había volteado sonriendo a verla. Esa sonrisa que solo le había dirigido a él, la veía también dirigida a ella. Eso le rompía el corazón.  
  
Pero lo siguiente que vio se lo hizo pedazos... Middie se ponía de puntitas sobre sus pies para poder besar a Trowa en los labios...  
  
Sin poder soportar ver mas esa escena, se dio la vuelta y huyo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar sin animarse a ver a sus espaldas. Sin animarse a corroborar como Trowa correspondería a ese beso que su novia le daba... ya no era necesario preguntarle por que se había comportado así el sábado anterior?. Ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos.  
  
  
  
No sabía por que el coach Zech había suspendido el entrenamiento, quizá tenía algo que ver que la noche anterior había llovido tanto y el campo estuviera en malas condiciones. Pero eso le daba la oportunidad de ver a Heero en el suyo. Nunca había ido al campo de entrenamiento de Oz y quería verlo. Claro que primero quería preguntarle a Heero si no habría algún problema en que lo hiciera y por eso iba a buscarlo a la Universidad de Ciencias donde estudiaba.  
  
No lograba entenderlo aun... Heero seguía usando esa mascara de frialdad con todos, pero cuando dejaba esa mascara olvidada, era cuando iban a ver a su abuela. Por un momento había pensado que solo aquella ves iría a verle y nunca más volvería, por eso no le pregunto si lo acompañaría el siguiente domingo. Pero se sorprendió cuando al llegar al instituto, el ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones al lado de las dos ancianas y ambas se peleaban por tener su atención. Eso le había puesto feliz. Y cuando le pregunto por que había ido, Heero solo contesto - Por que quise-. Aun que escucho el murmullo al final de la frase - y me divierte-.  
  
Desde entonces le acompañaba cada domingo a ver a su abuela y a Pattsy y a ambas les gustaba verlos juntos. Para mamá Lena, Duo seguía siendo su hija Heelen y Heero era el padre biológico de Duo. Y por ordenes de la doctora Sally Po, no podían decirle la verdad a la anciana.  
  
Llegaba por uno de los pasillos de la Universidad, pero como no conocía Oz del todo bien, dio la vuelta mal en uno de los pasillos llegando a la universidad equivocada y tuvo que regresar por el mismo lugar para tomar el camino correcto.  
  
A penas iba a llegar cuando vio como una chica atravesaba a toda velocidad el pasillo rumbo al estacionamiento, y al reconocerlo se detuvo.  
  
Duo pudo verla claramente. Era la misma chica que había visto colgársele del cuello a Heero aquella vez que lo vio en la biblioteca y que después viera en su departamento mirándolo con odio. Ella misma era la jefa de porristas de Oz y ahora se acercaba a él con la mirada encendida.  
  
Por que parecía estar muy enojada?...  
  
-- Duo Maxwell! - dijo levantando la voz haciéndolo detenerse.  
  
-- Ese soy yo! - dijo Duo sonriendo a la chica, pero ella solo apretó los puños. Parecía que el ser simpático no funcionaría para que ella sonriera.  
  
-- Que has venido a buscar aquí? - pregunto furiosa.  
  
-- Pues vengo a buscar a Heero - dijo Duo sin entender el tono de voz en la chica.  
  
-- Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí. No tienes por que venir a buscar a Heero!, déjalo en paz! - dijo con enojo.  
  
-- Disculpe señorita, pero no creo que usted tenga el derecho a prohibirme ver a mi amigo...  
  
-- Claro que tengo el derecho!! Heero es solo mío!  
  
-- Oh, yo no sabía que Heero le pertenecía a alguien - dijo Duo soltando la carcajada haciendo que Relena se enojara - Y él sabe que es de su propiedad? - pregunto con sarcasmo.  
  
-- Tu no tienes derecho a burlarte de mi. Heero no es gay, tu no obtendrás nada con él, solo estas perdiendo tu tiempo - Duo guardo silencio por un momento - Yo soy la chica que él necesita. Que obtendría contigo?. Yo le puedo dar todo lo que le hace falta.  
  
-- Y que se supone que es lo que le hace falta? - pregunto Duo.  
  
-- Necesita una mujer. Una chica como yo, una chica que tenga curvas, que tenga senos y que pueda darle el placer que solo una mujer puede darle!  
  
Duo comenzó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Relena se enfureciera aun mas. Daba gracias por que no hubiera gente ahora por los pasillos que escucharan los reclamos que le hacía al trenzado y que pudieran escuchar sus burlas. Por que eso sentía que hacía Duo, se estaba burlando de ella.  
  
-- Por que te ríes!! Que te parece tan gracioso? - cuestiono Relena muy enojada.  
  
-- Tu me pareces graciosa - dijo Duo sonriendo - si estas tan segura de que Heero necesita una mujer, por que te preocupas por mi que soy gay?  
  
-- Por. por. - comenzó Relena de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Creo que deberías preocuparte si Heero pasara la mayoría de su tiempo con una chica y no conmigo.  
  
-- No te quiero cerca de él!! - volvió a decirle.  
  
-- Ya se por que no me quieres cerca de él - dijo Duo mostrándose serio.  
  
-- Por que? - cuestiono Relena sin entender.  
  
-- Por que a pesar de tus curvas - dijo señalándola - de tus senos y de todo lo demás. - Relena comenzó a enrojecer por la furia - no te sientes tan segura de ti misma. A pesar de ser una mujer, crees que yo soy una amenaza en tu afán por conquistarlo. Y sabes que?.... - dijo señalando con una sonrisa - no deberías hablar de placer si no lo conoces...  
  
-- Eres un maldito!! - grito sonrojada - Contigo Heero no obtendrá nada, eres un pobre diablo, muerto de hambre. Conmigo tendrá un trabajo seguro y bien pagado, podrá mudarse de esa pocilga que tiene por departamento, tendrá un lujoso auto, tendrá sirvientes que le atiendan y mucha presencia...  
  
-- Heero no necesita nada de eso.- dijo negando con la cabeza - A él no le importan los lujos, a él le gusta pagarse sus cosas sin tener que depender de nadie. No vas a poder comprarlo... - dijo Duo dándose la vuelta.  
  
-- Ah no Duo Maxwell? - dijo con incredulidad - Vamos a ver con quien termina Heero al final... - sentenció.  
  
Duo solo la observo de reojo sin detenerse, ella se veía muy segura de lo que decía. Y que si a Heero realmente le importaban los lujos? Y si él aceptaba andar con ella por todo lo que representaba?  
  
-- No Heero... - negó mientras seguía caminando - quizá antes no te conocía bien, pero creo que a estas alturas te conozco más de lo que pudieras admitir y a ti no te importan los lujos... - dijo Duo para si mismo caminando fuera de la universidad de Oz rumbo a la parada del bus.  
  
Podría sentirse seguro de lo que le dijo a Relena, pero no podía evitar el pensar que Heero era heterosexual y que no estaba interesado en él. Quizá esa chica, Relena, estaba interesada en él y él no en ella. Pero eso no quitaba que él no estuviera interesado en otra... en aquella chica que había visto por la ventana del autobús... y eso lo había puesto triste.  
  
  
  
Las lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero apretaba sus puños tratando de detenerlas. No quería llorar por lo que acababa de ver, no quería. Quería ser fuerte, estaba decidido a serlo. Ya se había prometido a si mismo que iba a resignarse si Trowa había vuelto con su novia. Entonces por que dolía tanto?  
  
Iba caminando de forma lenta y con la cabeza baja, no quería que nadie lo viera con las lagrimas a punto de caer. Así que llego hasta un árbol y tomo asiento detrás de él en una de las bancas. Era mejor quedarse allí hasta que se sintiera mejor, ya después tomaría su auto y se iría.  
  
Cuantas veces había soñado en que Trowa le besara? Pero eso era solo un tonto sueño. Trowa jamás le iba a besar. Ni Trowa, ni ningún otro, jamás...  
  
Duo también caminaba con la cabeza baja, se sentía triste por la discusión que había tenido con la rubia porrista. Ahora solo quería ir a su casa y ya después regresaría a casa de Heero a estudiar. Aun que ya sería el último examen, ya que si seguía sacando tan buenas calificaciones como cuando comenzó a ayudarle Heero, ya estaba exento.  
  
Levanto un poco la cabeza al llegar hasta la parada del autobús. Solo faltaba que este llegara. Aun que quería ver a Heero, también necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que haría. Heero desde el principio le dijo que no era gay y a él no le había importado. Pero ahora si le importaba... estaba enamorado de él y lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Sin embargo, Heero no era gay...  
  
Un sonido proveniente de la parte trasera de la parada del autobús le llamo la atención y se asomo para ver de que se trataba. Se sorprendió al ver a Quatre sentado en aquella banca casi bajo el árbol, con la cabeza baja y el semblante triste.  
  
Camino hasta él. No le gustaba verlo así, realmente le partía el corazón verlo tan tiste.  
  
-- Que hay Quatre, que te pasa? - pregunto. El rubio levanto la mirada al percatarse que alguien se había acercado.  
  
-- Duo? - Duo pudo ver que Quatre aguantaba las lagrimas y se sentó a su lado. Quatre solo bajo la vista.  
  
-- Es Trowa amigo? - Quatre solo asintió  
  
-- Lo vi... lo vi besándose con Middie - dijo Quatre casi en un murmullo. Duo se sorprendió y paso un brazo por los hombros del rubio.  
  
-- Lo siento Quatre. No sabía que Trowa había vuelto con esa mentirosa. - Quatre solo le observo sin decir nada. Pero que había que Duo pudiera decir que le hiciera sentir mejor?. Entonces pudo percatarse del semblante de Duo, el también se veía mal.  
  
-- Tu tampoco estas nada bien Duo - dijo Quatre, Duo solo bajo la vista - es por Heero? - Duo solo le observo sin decir nada.  
  
-- Creo que somos compañeros de penas - dijo Duo sonriendo a Quatre.  
  
  
  
Trowa caminaba rumbo a la universidad de Oz, se le hacía extraño que Quatre no hubiera llegado aun, el siempre era muy puntual. Así que había decidido ir a buscarlo a su universidad para saber si todo estaba bien, ya que le habìa dicho que traerìa el celular apagado.  
  
No sabìa por que Middie habìa hecho lo que hizo, lo ùnico que podìa hacer era agradecerle por haberlo hecho. Ahora estaba muy seguro de que no sentìa nada por ella y que jamàs volverìa a hacerlo y asì se lo habìa hecho saber.  
  
Heero caminaba rumbo a la universidad de Ingeniería de Colmillo Blanco. Traize había suspendido los entrenamientos y sabía que Zech también, debido a lo mal que se encontraban los campos por la lluvia de la noche anterior, así que tenían mas tiempo para ponerse a estudiar, por lo que iba a buscar a Duo. Quizá todavía podía alcanzarlo y quizá ambos pudieran comer lo que Duo había cocinado el sábado anterior. Moría de hambre, ya que no había desayunado, pero prefería ir a buscar a Duo antes de que se fuera a ir a su casa.  
  
Había visto a Relena que le buscaba y decidió salir por un pasillo lateral. No estaba de humor para soportar sus platicas superficiales o sus reclamos por no hacerle caso.  
  
Se dio prisa en salir y ahora estaba por cursar la avenida que separaba ambas universidades.  
  
-- Heero! - grito Trowa al ver a Heero atravesar la avenida de ambas universidades.  
  
-- Trowa - dijo Heero en forma de saludo.  
  
-- Vas a buscar a Duo? - pregunto, ante lo que Heero solo asintió - ya debe haber salido - dijo viendo su reloj. Quizá lo encuentres en la parada del autobús.  
  
-- Gracias por la información - dijo Heero caminando a un lado de Trowa, ya que la universidad de Administración de Oz estaba casi al finalizar la avenida y tenían que pasar por la parada del autobús donde solía subir Duo.  
  
Duo y Quatre seguían sentados en la misma banca bajo el árbol. Los dos se habían quedado en silencio, cabizbajos y tristes.  
  
--Yo enamorado de tu mejor amigo y tu enamorado del mío - dijo Duo con una sonrisa afectada.  
  
-- Y los dos son heterosexuales - secundo Quatre la afirmación de Duo.  
  
-- Si... que malos somos para escoger de quien enamorarnos. Debimos enamorarnos nosotros y no de ellos - dijo Duo sin pensar, haciendo que Quatre volteara a verlo con sorpresa.  
  
-- Tienes razón Duo, pero ya sabes, en el corazón no se manda - dijo regresando su mirada al suelo.  
  
-- En eso tienes razón Quatre - murmuro Duo.  
  
Quatre volteo para observar a Duo de perfil. Realmente era muy guapo, de eso se había dado cuenta desde el principio que le conoció y además él era gay al igual que él. Entonces por que no pudo fijarse en Duo y se tuvo que fijar en Trowa?  
  
-- Has tenido novio Duo? - pregunta Quatre de repente y Duo sin levantar la cabeza le respondió.  
  
-- Si, lo tuve, pero murió - dijo de forma melancólica.  
  
-- Oh, lo siento! - dijo Quatre apenado. Duo levanto la cabeza y sonrió animadamente.  
  
-- Fue hace tiempo, no te preocupes. Y tu has tenido alguna vez un novio? - Quatre solo agitó la cabeza de forma negativa.  
  
-- No, nunca. Soy demasiado tímido y no conozco a mucha gente - dijo apesadumbrado.  
  
-- Oh en verdad? - cuestiono Duo.  
  
-- Si. Y sabes Duo, me gustaría pedirte un favor - dijo sonrojándose ante la sola idea de pedirlo.  
  
-- Lo que quieras Quatre - dijo Duo seguro sonriéndole de forma sincera.  
  
-- Podrías... podrías... - comenzó de forma nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos sin levantar la mirada.  
  
-- Si? - se intrigo Duo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Besarme? - dijo poniéndose todo rojo levantando la mirada para ver la reacción de Duo. Duo se sobresaltó al escuchar la petición del rubio - No, si no quieres no. - dijo Quatre al ver el sobresalto en Duo - Es solo que nunca nadie me ha besado, no se como es un beso. Y pues dado que la persona a la que quiero nunca va a hacerlo... pues.. quería ver si un amigo... pero si no quieres, yo lo entiendo - dijo Quatre de forma contrariada.  
  
-- No es eso Quatre es... - comenzó Duo tratando de explicarle sin herirlo.  
  
-- Es que no soy tan atractivo como Heero... - dijo desviando la mirada al sentir el rechazo por parte de Duo.  
  
-- No Quatre, tu eres muy atractivo, realmente si no estuviera enamorado de Heero te aseguro que pudiera enamorarme de ti. - dijo Duo tratando de consolarlo.  
  
-- En verdad te parezco atractivo? - pregunto Quatre esperanzado de parecerle atractivo a alguien.  
  
-- Claro Quatre... - afirmo Duo.  
  
-- Entonces podrías hacerme ese favor? - volvió a cuestionar.  
  
-- Si tu lo quieres, puedo hacerlo - dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Lo quiero Duo, por favor, enséñame a besar - suplico el rubio.  
  
-- No se necesita saber, solo hay que dejarse llevar. Deberás imaginar que soy Trowa - dijo Duo riendo.  
  
-- Eso no será difícil - dijo riendo Quatre a su vez.  
  
Duo se levanto de la banca y Quatre hizo lo mismo. Duo era mas alto que él, solo por unos centímetros. Pero aun así tendría que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Se sentía muy nervioso, quería saber que se sentía el beso de un chico. Mucho tiempo soñó que sería Trowa, pero eso solo era una fantasía. Ahora estaba a punto de probar el beso de Duo...  
  
Duo no sabía por que estaba a punto de besar a Quatre, solo sabía que le había dado pena la petición del rubio y además solo era un beso. No es que se fuera a costar con él. Un beso no podría afectarle a nadie.  
  
Levanto sus manos para tomar el rostro del rubio entre las suyas. La mirada violeta y la acqua no dejaban de chocar. Estaría haciendo lo correcto al besar a Quatre? Realmente no le afectaría el hacerlo? Pero ya no podía hachar marcha atrás. Si a última hora se arrepentía el rechazo sería muy duro para Quatre.  
  
Cerro los ojos para acercarse a los labios sonrosados de Quatre. Quatre también cerro sus ojos sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle. Podía sentir el aliento de Duo a escasos centímetros de su boca. Estaba esperando sentir el contacto de sus labios cuando...  
  
-- Quatre!  
  
-- Duo...  
  
Al escuchar sus nombres ambos abrieron los ojos y giraron la vista para toparse con las dos personas que menos querían ver.  
  
-- Trowa!  
  
-- Heero!  
  
La mirada verde y la mirada azul les perturbaban, les miraban de forma acusadora. Pero que habían estado a punto de hacer?  
  
Duo vio la mirada de Heero, ni si quiera cuando le contó lo de su padre había visto esa mirada tan furiosa. Se quedo sin habla en ese momento, sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado al casi besar a Quatre, pero no había hecho nada malo. El no tenía ninguna pareja y podía besar a quien quisiera.  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de forma decidida lejos de ellos sin decir ni media palabra.  
  
-- Heero espera!! - grito Duo al tiempo en que salió corriendo detrás de él dejando a Trowa y a Quatre solos.  
  
La mirada Aqua de Quatre comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas. Por que Trowa le veía de esa forma? Por que parecía reclamarle con la mirada. Que acaso él no había vuelto ya con Middie? Entonces por que le miraba de esa forma?  
  
-- Trowa yo...  
  
-- Que crees que estabas haciendo? - pregunto Trowa molesto acercándose al rubio.  
  
-- Es que yo... - dijo nervioso.  
  
-- Por que Duo? - cuestiono en tono irritado.  
  
-- Por que el es gay al igual que yo! - dijo Quatre levantando la voz.  
  
-- Pero ya te había dicho que sospechaba que Heero estaba interesado en Duo y sabes bien que Duo esta interesado en Heero!! Entonces por que? - volvió a recriminar Trowa.  
  
-- Yo se lo pedí! Yo le dije que me besara, nadie me ha besado, nunca he tenido novio. Se lo pedí como un favor - dijo Quatre bajando la mirada de forma triste.  
  
-- Y Duo acepto? - cuestiono Trowa suavizando un poco el tono de voz.  
  
-- Creo que acepto por compasión. - dijo Quatre casi en un murmullo evitando levantar la mirada a Trowa. No quería ver el rechazo en esos ojos verdes, no quería ver el desprecio reflejado en ellos.  
  
-- Y tu aceptaste que el te besara por compasión? - volvió a cuestionar el capitán de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- Creo que de ninguna otra forma lograre que alguien me bese - dijo Quatre con voz a penas audible y entre cortada.  
  
Trowa dio un paso mas hasta acercarse a Quatre. No sabía por que el escuchar aquellas palabras y el verlo así de triste le partía el corazón. No podía verlo así. Levanto su mano para colocarla sobre la barbilla del rubio y de una forma gentil le hizo que le viera a los ojos.  
  
-- Tu no necesitas compasión de nadie - dijo Trowa con voz suave.  
  
-- Tro.. Trowa?...  
  
Entonces vio como Trowa cerraba los ojos al tiempo en que deslizaba su mano libre por su espalda para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, sintió como los labios de Trowa se presionaban sobre los suyos haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza...  
  
Era como sentirse flotar por los aires, como si una corriente le elevara por los cielos. Pudo sentir como Trowa le urgía a abrir sus labios para dejar entrar su lengua dentro de su boca. Podía saborear ahora el delicado sabor de la persona a la que amaba. Podía sentir como exploraba su boca de forma maestra.  
  
Era su primer beso y jamás pensó que sería por parte de aquel a quien tanto amaba.  
  
-- Heero!! Te digo que esperes!! - grito Duo dándole alcance por fin al jugador de oz.  
  
-- Que quieres? - cuestiono Heero sin verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Por que estas tan enojado? - Heero volteo a verlo con la mirada fría.  
  
-- Quien dijo que estoy enojado? - cuestiono el capitán de oz.  
  
-- Que quien dijo? Nadie!!!, solo hay que verte para darse cuenta que estas que hechas chispas! - dijo Duo.  
  
-- No es verdad - refuto el capitán de oz.  
  
-- Ah no? Y entonces por que te fuiste de esa forma?  
  
-- Creo que cuatro eran multitud - dijo con tono frío Heero.  
  
-- Estas enojado por lo de Quatre? - cuestiono Duo.  
  
-- Ya te dije que no estoy enojado? - volvió a repetir Heero.  
  
-- Tienes razón, no estas enojado, estas encambronado!! - Heero volvió a verle con una mirada asesina - pero no paso nada.  
  
-- Por que con Quatre? - pregunto sin ninguna entonación.  
  
-- Por que él me pidió que lo besara. - contesto Duo de forma inocente.  
  
-- Entonces si yo te pidiera que me besaras lo harías? - dijo clavando su vista en la violeta que la abrió con sorpresa.  
  
-- No, claro que no!!! - dijo apresurándose a responder.  
  
-- Y si Trowa te pidiera que lo besaras lo harías? - volvió a preguntar Heero con voz molesta.  
  
-- No, Trowa es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano!! - se justifico Duo.  
  
-- Y si el chino viniera y te pidiera que lo besaras lo harías? - volvió a preguntar Heero con igual tono.  
  
-- No!!, primero se muerde la lengua antes que pedirme semejante cosa. Y si lo hiciera no lo haría. - repitió Duo.  
  
-- Y si tu hermana viniera y te pidiera que la besaras lo harías? - volvió a cuestionar Heero.  
  
-- Ella es mi hermana!!!... - dijo Duo en tono molesto ante la pregunta de Heero.  
  
-- Es tu hermanastra, no hay una relación de sangre entre ustedes, así que puedes besarla si ella te lo pide.  
  
-- Pero no lo haría!! - grito Duo.  
  
-- Pero entonces si pudo venir Quatre y decirte que lo besaras y tu ibas a hacerlo? - Duo se quedo silenció - es que acaso te gusta Quatre?  
  
-- No, no me gusta Quatre! - se apresuro a responderle.  
  
-- Entonces por que a él si ibas a besarlo? y si yo te lo pidiera a mi no me besarías? - cuestiono Heero en tono cada vez mas molesto.  
  
-- Me estas retando a que te bese? - pregunto Duo en igual tono.  
  
-- SI - dijo Heero levantando la voz por primera vez.  
  
Duo tomo la cara de Heero entre sus manos y sin esperar una respuesta de este se aproximo a sus labios para besarlo...  
  
Por que hay ocasiones que el enojo nos hace decir cosas sin pesarlo? Nos hace sacar todo aquello que llevamos dentro. A veces eso que decimos viene del estomago, son cosas que realmente no sentimos. Pero en muchas de las ocasiones, las palabras provienen del corazón... son todas aquellas cosas que no nos atreveríamos a decir si nos ponemos a pensar en ellas...  
  
Por que hay ocasiones en que aceptamos un reto solo por el simple hecho de hacerles comer las palabras aquellos que nos lo hicieron, y no nos ponemos a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Actuamos por impulso y nos dejamos llevar...  
  
Heero sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo, las manos de Duo evitaban que pudiera mover su rostro, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Era una sensación totalmente nueva, totalmente extraña y totalmente placentera. Los labios del trenzado se habían posesionado de su boca primero con furia haciéndole abrir sus labios por la fuerza y después con suavidad haciéndole disfrutar de las caricias de su lengua dentro de la suya. Haciéndole saborear su sabor, embriagándolo de las sensaciones que le hacían temblar por dentro.  
  
Duo se había dejado llevar por el reto que le había impuesto Heero, pero al primer contacto de sus labios olvido todo dejándose arrastrar por lo que sentía por el capitán de Oz. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a la persona que amas, sentir el dulce sabor de su boca en la suya, sentir como esa persona amada corresponde al beso dado...  
  
Corresponde? ...  
  
Heero corresponde??...  
  
De forma improvista soltó el rostro de Heero y se hizo un poco hacía atrás para verlo a los ojos. Los ojos cobalto de Heero se clavaron en los suyos con sorpresa. Vio como comenzaban a entrecerrarse y como Heero comenzó a temblar perdiendo el equilibrio.  
  
-- Heero!!, Heero!!  
  
Heero comenzó a ver todo borroso, la imagen del trenzado frente a él comenzó a bailar ante sus ojos. Sentía su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, pero a un ritmo totalmente irregular. Sentía que el piso se movía y solo atino a levantar los brazos para atrapar los que Duo le extendía.  
  
-- Heero!!  
  
Pero los ojos de Heero se cerraron y Duo sintió como el cuerpo del jugador de Oz se soltaba en sus brazos.  
  
-- Heero!!  
  
Los ojos azul celeste de una chica vieron con sorpresa todo lo que acontecía. No había ninguna duda, Relena jamás podría ganarle a Duo Maxwell en el corazón de Heero Yuy. Era una lastima que Klementz no hubiese visto aquella escena tan romántica entre los dos jugadores de equipos rivales.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Estoy que hecho chispas!!! Y no por que Duo estuvo a punto de besar a Quatre y Heero los descubrió, jejeje. No, lo que pasa es que de nuevo un virus me ataco y me impide entrar a mi maquina. No se que hacer!!!! Y eso que yo ya había comprado un antivirus mas nuevo. Y nada, no me sirvió -_-.  
  
Lo bueno es que he podido rescatar el capitulo 8 del fic, lo malo, es que no se cuando les tendré el 9. Pero ya estamos en el final del fic, así que no resta mucho para que se acabe.  
  
Lamento no poder responder Reviews, pero tratare de ponerme al corriente en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, no mas virus por favor!!! a maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


	9. De la Inconciencia a la Conciencia

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
DE LA INCONCIENCIA A LA CONCIENCIA  
  
Dorothy caminaba apresurada rumbo a la biblioteca de Oz, iba pensando en que forma podría utilizar lo que acaba de ver entre Heero y Duo. En definitiva Relena jamás podría ganarle a Duo, él ya había ganado desde hace mucho tiempo, aun que estaba segura de que Heero aun no lo sabía.  
  
El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio prisa en buscar el aparato dentro de su bolsa y al ver el numero que le marcaba maldijo para si misma aun no saber que hacer con la información que tenía.  
  
-- Dime Relena? - contesto Dorothy a su prima.  
  
-- Donde diablos estas Dorothy?, te he estado buscando desde hace rato? - contesto molesta la rubia, Dorothy solo suspiro - necesito que me digas si has visto a Heero?  
  
-- Yo lo. yo - comenzó a dudar en decirle o no a donde se habían llevado a Heero - no soy su niñera, yo no se en donde diablos se metió Heero. Por que no lo buscas en el campo de entrenamiento? - dijo a su vez molesta.  
  
-- Por que los entrenamientos están suspendidos hasta mañana. Que acaso no lo sabías? - dijo aun enojada.  
  
-- Y como voy a saberlo. Tú eres la que se pasa todo el día metida en ese lugar.- Relena solo refunfuño - Entonces debe estar en su departamento esperando a Duo Maxwell.  
  
-- Está bien, ahora mismo salgo para allá.  
  
-- Aun no se lo muestras verdad? - pregunto Dorothy  
  
-- Tu crees que lo estaría buscando si ya se lo hubiera mostrado? - dijo en tono burlón - adiós - y colgó.  
  
-- Maldita Relena, ya me estoy cansando de tu forma de ser, ojalá desaparecieras para siempre de mi vida - dijo molesta arrojando el celular a su bolsa.  
  
Pero mientras caminaba hasta la biblioteca se le iba ocurriendo algo. No era posible sacar a Relena de su vida con solo decirle "márchate y déjame tranquila" ya varias veces lo había hecho y Relena nunca se iba. Siempre regresaba sonriente como si nada hubiera ocurrido y seguía martirizándola con su forma de ser arrogante y engreída. Sin embargo, había algo que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía unos meses.  
  
Metió su mano a su bolso de nuevo y obtuvo un libro que había leído desde hacía tiempo y que siempre cargaba con la idea de algún día llevar a cabo alguna de las ideas de esa novela. Era una novela de corte romántico, llena de intriga y malas intenciones. La novela se había convertido en poco tiempo en un existo debido al desarrollo de la trama y al corte sensacionalista que manejaba. La villana hacía todo lo posible por separar a la pareja de la historia, una pareja gay, y lo lograba al final. Un final que no le había gustado, pero ella tenía su propio final.  
  
Algo en la historia de la novela le recordaba la historia que vivían Heero y Duo y la villana le recordaba mucho a Relena. comenzó a reír al solo imaginar a Relena como la villana y a Heero y Duo como la pareja de la misma. Quizá el autor, un tal Odin Low, debería conocer a Relena y vasar su siguiente novela en ella.  
  
  
  
Sonidos lejanos, voces como en eco, pasos, luces muy fuertes sobre sus ojos, la extraña sensación de sentirse extraviado.  
  
Heero comenzó a pestañear hasta lograr abrir los ojos. Poco a poco los sonidos y las imágenes comenzaron a aclararse. Giro la vista para intentar identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Solo pudo ver una cortina hecha con una especie de sabana que funcionaba como una pared. Los pasos de gente que entraba y salía los escuchaba claramente, un aroma extraño inundaba sus sentidos, no lograba identificarlo, pero se le hacía ligeramente conocido, aun así seguía sin saber en donde se encontraba.  
  
Se enderezo un poco en su lugar y se dio cuenta que traía una bata puesta y estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca y delgada. Estaría en un hospital?  
  
-- Traigan los exámenes del paciente de esta cama- escucho la voz de una mujer joven que llegaba hasta donde estaba y jalaba la cortina - vaya, veo que ya despertó joven - Heero solo la observo sin entender, mientras la mujer vestida de blanco se acercaba a él y otra persona llegaba con unas hojas en la mano.  
  
-- Aquí están los exámenes que solicito Doctora Iria. - Heero volteo a verlo al reconocerlo.  
  
-- Trowa?  
  
-- Heero, que bueno que ya despertaste. Nos preocupo mucho tu desmayo.  
  
-- Estoy en un hospital? - cuestiono  
  
-- Si, estas en el hospital universitario de colmillo blanco. Hemos tenido que sacarte sangre para analizar el motivo de tu desmayo, no soy de las que piensa que pudiéramos despertarte solo con sales. Yo tengo que saber el motivo correcto - dijo la doctora revisando la información que tenía en sus manos - pero veo que tenías razón Trowa. Me sorprende que tu diagnostico haya sido tan acertado aun cuando no teníamos estos exámenes.  
  
-- Como que me desmaye? - pregunto Heero. Trowa se acerco a él.  
  
-- Dime Heero. Cenaste ayer?  
  
-- No - contesto Heero viéndolo sin entender la pregunta.  
  
-- Desayunaste hoy?  
  
-- No.  
  
-- Hiciste ejercicio? - volvió a preguntar Trowa.  
  
-- Por la mañana salí a correr un poco.  
  
-- Y no desayunaste - aseguro Trowa - Ya comiste?  
  
-- Aun no.  
  
-- Bueno, he allí la cusa del desmayo - aseguro la doctora Iria - ayuno prolongado y exceso de ejercicio.  
  
-- Como? - cuestiono Heero aun sin entender.  
  
-- Es simple Joven Yuy. Para que su cuerpo funcione de forma correcta, debe darle de comer. Si usted pasa muchas horas sin probar alimentos y además lo somete a ejercicio, el cuerpo comenzara a tomar alimentos de donde sea. Comienza a quemar grasas para convertirla en carbohidratos y generar la energía necesaria para que siga caminando. Es por la quema de esa grasa y el agotamiento de carbohidratos que usted comienza a sentirse débil y si no come pronto para reponerlos, esa debilidad puede llegar a causarle lo que ya le paso. Un desmayo.  
  
-- Hn - dijo Heero asintiendo solo con la cabeza.  
  
-- Bueno Trowa, será mejor que le demos algo de comer a tu amigo. Te aseguras de que se lo coma y podrá marcharse.  
  
-- Muchas gracias doctora - dijo Trowa saliendo detrás de ella para pedir algo de comer para Heero.  
  
Heero se quedo observando la puerta por donde habían desaparecido Trowa y la doctora, ya que habían dejado la cortina corrida. Nunca había caído en un hospital y se sentía extraño de estar en ese sitio. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí o donde es que se había desmayado.  
  
Quien lo había llevado?... a caso Duo?  
  
Y Duo?... donde estaba Duo?  
  
Comenzaba a recordar donde estaba antes de perder el sentido, había visto a Duo apunto de besar a Quatre. había discutido con él. y después?.  
  
-- Después de que te comas lo que te van a traer podrás irte Heero - escucho que Trowa le dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a la pequeña habitación.  
  
-- Quien me trajo? - pregunto viendo fijamente a Trowa.  
  
-- Entre Duo y yo lo hicimos - dijo Trowa tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.  
  
-- Que te parece tan gracioso? - cuestiono Heero al ver que Trowa hacía malos intentos por ocultar la risa.  
  
-- Lo siento Heero, pero es la primera vez que veo que alguien se desmaya después de un beso - Heero se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Trowa.  
  
-- Beso? Cual beso? - cuestionó sin entender.  
  
-- Como que cual beso? Pues el tuyo con Duo.  
  
-- Duo.y yo. no - comenzó a apretar su cabeza con las manos - no lo recuerdo.  
  
-- No me sorprende - dijo Trowa haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo.  
  
-- Que dices? Por que no te sorprende que no recuerde eso?  
  
-- Por que tus análisis muestran una baja de azúcar y de presión. Eso pudo hacer que ciertas cosas, antes de perder el conocimiento, no las recuerdes.  
  
Una enfermera entro cargando una charola entre sus brazos y Trowa se apresuro a tomar el vaso y la comida que le llevaban.  
  
-- Debes comerlo todo, mientras tu comes voy a hablar con Duo. Esta sumamente asustado pensando que fue su culpa el que te hayas desmayado - dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta para salir.  
  
-- No le digas - dijo Heero sin levantar la vista y cruzando los brazos. Trowa volteo a verlo sorprendido.  
  
-- Que no le diga?  
  
-- No le digas que no recuerdo lo del. del.  
  
-- Lo del beso - completo.  
  
-- Si, no le digas - dijo Heero volteando a verlo.  
  
-- Esta bien, como quieras. En un momento lo haré pasar.  
  
  
  
Duo estaba dando la vuelta de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa en el pequeño pabellón al que los había conducido Trowa. Era el lugar donde los médicos descansaban cuando se quedaba de guardia, pero como aun era muy temprano, no había nadie. Solo estaban Duo y Quatre, ambos en silencio. Duo demasiado nervioso y Quatre sumido en su tristeza.  
  
"Lo lamento Quatre. perdóname. esto no debió pasar. olvídalo."  
  
Las palabras nerviosas de Trowa después del beso que le había dado no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza de forma triste. Trowa le había mirado de forma preocupada al separase. Para él había sido algo maravilloso, pero para Trowa había sido un error, algo que no debía haber pasado. Y como iba a pasar!, si él tenía una novia muy linda. Middie.  
  
Había tratado de detenerle para decirle que no tenía por que disculparse, que él entendía, pero lo vio correr. Había salido detrás de él y se preocupo al ver a Duo con Heero en brazos solicitando ayuda.  
  
Volteo a ver a Duo que seguía caminando de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa. Había escuchado que le comentaba a Trowa que Heero se había desmayado por su culpa, por haberle dado un beso. Ahora se sentía muy culpable de haberle pedido que lo besara. Seguramente Heero, en cuanto despertara, iba a estar muy molesto con ellos dos.  
  
-- Duo. - dijo Quatre haciendo que Duo detuviera su paseo.  
  
-- Si? - dijo volteando a verlo.  
  
-- Yo quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que te pedí - dijo Quatre bajando la vista - nunca debí hacerlo. Yo sabía de tu interés por Heero y Trowa ya me había dicho que sospechaba que Heero estaba interesado en ti.  
  
-- No tienes por que disculparte Quatre. Al fin y al cabo no paso nada. Además, los dos somos libres, podemos besar a quien queramos!. Si Heero se enojo muy su problema.  
  
-- Trowa también se enojo. Aun que cuando le explique que fui yo quien te lo pidió y le dije el motivo se le paso.  
  
-- Trowa no dura mucho tiempo enojado, por eso no me preocupe mucho por él - dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Heero no fácilmente deja ver sus sentimientos. Pero ahora si pude ver que estaba enojado - comento Quatre - por lo que si estaba enojado antes de desmayarse, aun después de que despierte, seguramente seguirá enojado - Duo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Lo se. Se que Heero no deja entre ver lo que siente tan fácilmente y eso es lo que me preocupa - murmuro Duo.  
  
-- Duo. - dijo Quatre levantándose de la banca - Tro. Trowa me. me.- dijo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Trowa que? - cuestiono curioso.  
  
-- Trowa me beso.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Duo abriendo aun mas los ojos por la sorpresa.  
  
Ambos vieron la puerta abrirse y se percataron de la presencia de Trowa entrando al pabellón haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo y Quatre lo viera sorprendido.  
  
-- Interrumpo? - dijo en tono severo. Duo se aproximo hasta él ignorando la pregunta.  
  
-- Ya despertó Heero amigo? Dime como esta? Yo fui el culpable verdad? Yo tengo. - Trowa puso ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Duo, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.  
  
-- Duo tranquilo. Heero ya despertó y tu no tuviste nada que ver. - dijo Trowa tranquilizándolo.  
  
-- En verdad? - dijo Duo aun sin poder creerlo.  
  
-- Fue la falta de comida lo que le hizo perder la conciencia por unos minutos.  
  
-- Puedo ir a verlo?  
  
-- Puedes ir. Solo ponte esto - dijo dándole una bata blanca que llevaba sobre el brazo - es para que no te saquen de urgencias, no debe haber mas que médicos y enfermeras allí.  
  
-- Ok - dijo Duo tomando la bata y poniéndosela para después salir corriendo rumbo a urgencias y dejando a Quatre y a Trowa solos.  
  
Quatre observo a Trowa en silencio, no sabía que decirle, se sentía profundamente triste, aun mas que el haberlo visto besándose con Middie.  
  
-- Trowa yo. - intento comenzar a hablar haciendo que Trowa volteara a verlo.  
  
-- No tienes por que quedarte Quatre. Heero ya despertó y saldrá en unos minutos. - dijo interrumpiendo lo que Quatre intentaba decirle. Quatre levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos verdes de Trowa que no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción al verle.  
  
-- Heero es mi amigo, y voy a quedarme hasta que salga para llevarlo a su casa - dijo Quatre de forma firme.  
  
-- Esta bien, como quieras - dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta para salir.  
  
-- Trowa espera - dijo Quatre tratando de detenerlo. Trowa volteo a verlo - yo.  
  
-- Si es por lo de esta tarde, ya te dije que lo olvidaras Quatre - se adelanto Trowa.  
  
-- No puedo olvidarlo Trowa! Se que para ti fue un error, tu tienes a alguien ya en tu vida. Y yo solo fui un error.  
  
-- No yo.  
  
-- Se que para ti lo que paso esta tarde fue un error, como lo hubiera sido si sucedía con Duo. Ahora estoy seguro de que nunca podré llegar a interesarle a alguien. Trowa yo te quiero - dijo viéndolo fijamente mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir las lagrimas - me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi. Desde aquel día en que choque contigo en el pasillo de la universidad y evitaste que cayera.  
  
-- Quatre. - dijo Trowa sin apartar la vista sorprendida de los ojos aqua de Quatre.  
  
-- No Trowa, déjame terminar. Se que después de esto no volveremos a vernos mas que para enfrentarnos en el campo de football como rivales, como los rivales que siempre debimos haber sido. Yo sabía desde un principio que tu no eres gay. Pero el que me besaras esta tarde me dio una esperanza que no tenía. Sin embargo yo lo entiendo. Cuando dices que fue un error yo lo entiendo. Pero no puedes pedirme que lo olvide por que no puedo Trowa.  
  
-- Quatre yo. - dijo Trowa, pero Quatre no le permitió seguir..  
  
-- Tu eres el primero que me besa, nunca nadie me había besado antes y eso no voy a poder olvidarlo. - la puerta se abrió de nuevo haciendo que ambos guardaran silenció.  
  
-- Quatre? Pero que sorpresa que hayas venido a visitarme - la voz joven de una mujer que entraba al cuarto hizo a Trowa voltear.  
  
-- Iria, no Iria.  
  
La joven doctora que atendiera a Heero ahora abrazaba a Quatre casi ahogándolo y lo besaba tiernamente en las mejillas y la frente.  
  
-- Ejem - dijo Trowa haciendo que la doctora soltara a Quatre.  
  
-- Hola Trowa, no sabía que ustedes se conocieran - dijo volteando a verlo, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Quatre por los hombros.  
  
-- Si, nos conocemos - dijo Trowa de forma sería viendo como Quatre terminaba de secarse las lagrimas, no parecía que la doctora se hubiese dado cuenta de su llanto o si lo había hecho, no quería hacerlo notar.  
  
-- Quatre vendrás a casa conmigo? - dijo viendo al rubio.  
  
-- Aun no, un amigo esta aquí y lo estoy esperando para llevarlo a su casa.  
  
-- A casa? - se pregunto Trowa a si mismo en voz baja, pero Iria logro escucharlo.  
  
-- Si a casa Trowa, no sabías que Quatre y yo somos hermanos? - Trowa se sorprendió un poco y negó con la cabeza - me imagino que es difícil saber en donde estamos todas, ya que somos muchas las hermanas de Quatre. Pero en este hospital estamos dos, Alexia y yo.  
  
-- Alexia también es hermana tuya? - dijo viendo a Quatre.  
  
-- Si - dijo el rubio.  
  
-- Este es un buen hospital y no por haber estudiado en Oz íbamos a quedarnos en un hospital privado. Este lugar tiene las mejores herramientas de investigación y los mejores adelantos tecnológicos. Así que desde que salimos de Oz estamos aquí, en colmillo blanco - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- Puedo ir a ver a Heero? - cuestiono Quatre viendo a Trowa.  
  
-- Ah, Heero es el amigo al que estas esperando?  
  
-- Si - contesto el rubio.  
  
-- Ya firme su alta, solo tiene que terminar su comida y se puede ir. Así que Quatre, por que no nos vamos juntos. Podemos pasar a dejar a tu amigo a su casa, si así quieres.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco Iria, pero mi auto.  
  
-- Mandaremos a alguien a recogerlo, por eso no te preocupes.  
  
-- Voy a ver si Duo ya termino - dijo Trowa saliendo del pabellón y dejando a Quatre y a su hermana solos.  
  
-- Así que este es el Trowa del que hablabas Quatre? - dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa, pero Quatre solo bajo la vista de forma triste.  
  
-- Si, Trowa es el chico de quien estoy enamorado.  
  
  
  
Heero se había quedado viendo la comida que Trowa le había dejado sobre la mesita. Sabía que tenía que comer, pero no quería hacerlo. Había un sabor dulce en su boca, un sabor que le gustaba y no sabía a que atribuírselo.  
  
Es que lo que le había dicho Trowa sobre el beso con Duo era el motivo? El sabor dulce que sentía en su boca era el sabor de Duo?  
  
Subió una de sus manos para tocar sus labios. Por que no podía recordarlo? Le hubiera gustado poder saber como era un beso del trenzado.  
  
-- Pero en que demonios estoy pensando? - dijo en voz alta sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando el vaso de leche que estaba sobre la mesa.  
  
-- Oiii Heero! - dijo Duo asomando la cabeza por la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde estaba Heero. Heero volteo a verlo - veo que ya estas bien - dijo suspirando de aliviado acercándose a él.  
  
Heero no había retirado su mirada de Duo. Podía ver que estaba tranquilo y usaba una bata médica como la que Trowa traía, quizá para que pudiera pasar a ese cuarto a verlo.  
  
Pero no podía retirar su mirada del trenzado, realmente había habido un beso entre ellos? Era así como reaccionaban dos personas que hacía unos minutos se habían besado por primera vez?  
  
Por que Heero le miraba de esa forma? Quizá estaba enojado por la forma en que lo había besado?. O estaba sorprendido?, o quizá asustado?. Ya que él había dicho que no era gay y resultaba que lo había besado un hombre. Solo que había respondido a ese beso.  
  
Había respondido al beso de una forma que lo hacía sonrojar solo al recordarla.  
  
-- Estas bien Heero? - pregunto después de ver que Heero no había dicho nada desde que llego y solo se limitaba a verlo.  
  
-- Si - dijo de forma seca.  
  
-- He.. este - comenzó de forma nerviosa. Quería tratar el asunto del beso, pero como hacerlo sin que se molestara? Quizá lo mejor era bromear.  
  
Así que camino del otro lado de la cama, sintiendo como la vista cobalto de Heero le seguía. Esbozo la mas amplia de las sonrisas y se sentó a un costado de él haciendo que este lo viera de forma sorprendida.  
  
-- Sabes Heero - dijo viéndolo fijamente - No se si sentirme halagado u ofendido de que te desmayaras después de que te bese - dijo con una sonrisa. Heero cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada de la violeta. No podía soportar esa mirada brillante dirigida exclusivamente a él.  
  
-- No te hagas ilusiones, fue la falta de comida y el exceso de ejercicio - dijo sin verlo. Duo sonrió al darse cuanta que Heero no parecía molesto.  
  
-- Bueno, a cualquiera le gusta pensar que su beso ha gustado tanto que hasta causa desmayos - dijo soltando la carcajada. Heero volteo a verle con una mirada asesina.  
  
-- Ya te dije que no te hagas ilusiones - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Entonces no beso bien? - dijo sonriendo acercándose al rostro de Heero haciendo que este se alejara un poco y desviara de nuevo la vista.  
  
-- No tengo con quien compararte, quizá le pida a Quatre que me bese y ya te diré. - Duo se hizo hacía atrás sorprendido de la respuesta de Heero. Pero comenzó a reír al pensar que bromeaba.  
  
-- Eres cruel Heero Yuy! - dijo riendo. Heero le observo detenidamente, por que se empeñaba en seguirle la corriente cuando realmente no recordaba nada? Duo se veía contento, no cabía duda de que le gustaba verlo así. Pero no debía mantener por más tiempo la idea de que recordaba todo cuando no era así.  
  
-- Duo espera - dijo viéndolo fijamente haciendo que Duo dejara de reír - solo te he estado siguiendo la corriente. Realmente no lo recuerdo.  
  
-- Que es lo que no recuerdas? - dijo parándose de la cama y viéndolo fijamente a su vez.  
  
-- Lo del beso, no lo recuerdo.  
  
-- Quieres que lo repita? - dijo Duo sonriendo haciéndose hacía adelante para quedar mas cerca de Heero, pero Heero se alejo.  
  
-- No - dijo Heero cruzando los brazos - no me interesa.  
  
-- Es una broma verdad?  
  
-- Me estoy riendo?  
  
-- Tu nunca te ríes. - la sonrisa de Duo se borro. Heero no era de los que bromeaba. Entonces. era verdad que no lo recordaba?  
  
Duo le dio la espalda a Heero. No podía seguirlo viendo a los ojos cuando él no recordaba lo del beso. Sería verdad? Solo había dos opciones: una, Heero no lo recordaba como había dicho y dos, Heero mentía. Pero si Heero estaba mintiendo. entonces no quería saber nada del beso? O de él?  
  
-- Heero que es lo que recuerdas? - dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para verlo de nuevo.  
  
-- Estabas a punto de besar a Quatre cuando llegamos Trowa y yo.- dijo de forma fría sin apartar su vista de él.  
  
-- Que más? O solo recuerdas eso? - preguntó.  
  
-- Por que ibas a besar a Quatre? - pregunto Heero de forma sería.  
  
-- Ya te lo había dicho, por que él me lo pidió!.  
  
-- Conozco a Quatre y se que debió haberte dado la opción de negarte - dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Si, lo hizo y quizá debí negarme desde el principió pero me dio mucha pena la forma en que me lo pidió.  
  
-- Eso no justifica el hecho de que estabas a punto de besarlo.  
  
-- Pero no lo hice.!!  
  
-- Si no hubiéramos llegado lo hubieras hecho.  
  
-- Heero!! Te prometo que no volverá a pasar!  
  
-- No necesito que prometas nada, puedes ir a besar a quien quieras a mi no me interesa.  
  
-- Heero. yo.  
  
-- Por que no te marchas y me dejas solo - dijo desviando la mirada sin descruzar los brazos.  
  
-- Sigues enojado.  
  
-- No estoy enojado, solo quiero estar solo.  
  
-- Si estas enojado.  
  
-- Bueno si, estoy enojado, ahora déjame solo!  
  
-- Estas enojado aun por lo de Quatre? Ya te dije que no paso nada y no volverá a pasar.  
  
-- Y yo ya te dije que a mi no me interesa a quien besas o dejas de besar. Puedes ir ya mismo a besarte con Quatre, con Trowa, con el chino o con tu hermana si eso es lo que deseas.  
  
-- Ese fue el motivo por el que te bese, por las mismas tonterías que estas diciendo ahora. A caso no lo recuerdas? - Heero lo observo fijamente. Por cuales tonterías? No recordaba nada de eso.  
  
-- De que estas hablando?  
  
-- Me retaste a que te besara, después de repetir eso mismo que dijiste, y lo hice.  
  
-- No lo recuerdo - dijo Heero desviando la mirada de Duo. Para después subirla y clavarla en él de nuevo - por lo visto tu padre tenía razón al final - Duo se sorprendió por las palabras de Heero.  
  
-- Que dices? - dijo sin entender del todo.  
  
-- Dijiste que tu padre tiene la idea errónea que los gay se acuestan con cuanto chico se les cruza enfrente. Quizá no se acuestan, pero se besan con ellos.  
  
-- Heero!! - dijo Duo sorprendido bajando la vista - estoy seguro que eso que dices no lo sientes en verdad. - Dijo levantando la vista para verlo - Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya y te deje solo antes de que digas cosas mucho peores que no te pueda perdonar.  
  
Duo se dio la vuelta saliendo de forma apresurada de la habitación donde estaba Heero sin voltear a verlo.  
  
-- Maldición Duo. - pero Duo ya había salido.  
  
  
  
Duo iba caminando de forma apresurada de regreso al pabellón donde los había conducido Trowa. Estaba sumamente enojado por lo que Heero le había dicho.  
  
-- Maldito Heero! - dijo en voz baja apretando los puños con fuerza por la rabia - maldito. No sabes lo que dices?, no piensas antes de decir las cosas?, No sabes como me hieren tus palabras? Maldito, maldito, maldito!!! - iba repitiendo en voz baja sin prestar atención a nadie.  
  
-- Duo? - Trowa lo detuvo del brazo cuando este paso sin verlo - que pasa?  
  
-- Trowa me largo, ese maldito de Heero puede quedarse solo - dijo de forma molesta.  
  
-- Espérame, me voy contigo - dijo tomando la bata que Duo se quitaba - solo le pido a alguien que le lleve esta bata a Quatre y que le diga que puede pasar a ver a Heero al cuarto.  
  
-- Esta bien, te espero afuera - dijo Duo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.  
  
-- Que te habrá dicho Heero que estas tan molesto Duo? - se pregunto Trowa viendo como Duo doblaba hacía la salida de urgencias.  
  
Pero eso tendría que averiguarlo después, ahora solo le mandaría a Quatre la bata con una de las enfermeras y le pediría que pasara a ver a Heero. No podía verlo, no de momento. Tenía primero que poner en claro sus sentimientos. Por que el que le hubiera dicho de frente y viéndolo a los ojos que lo quería le había puesto tan nervioso? Si la doctora Iria no hubiese llegado, que le iba a decir? Que? Si todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y tenía que hacer unos esfuerzos enormes por mantener la calma. Quizá el que Duo estuviera enojado no le había permitido notarlo. Pero eso si podrían verlo otros, incluido Quatre.  
  
Había mandado la bata con una de las chicas que pasaba y se había dispuesto a salir, pero antes de dar la vuelta para ir a la salida, había podido verlo luciendo esa bata blanca. Y tal como había pensado, parecía un ángel.  
  
Desvió la vista de la figura entrando al cuarto y se dispuso a salir del hospital para ver a Duo. Duo le esperaba afuera, con los brazos cruzados y aun lucía muy molesto.  
  
-- Tardaste mucho Trowa - dijo Duo comenzando a caminar.  
  
-- Tenía que guardar mis cosas antes de salir de aquí.  
  
-- No importa, lo único que quiero ahora es ir a casa - dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de forma triste.  
  
-- Heero esta molesto aun? - pregunto Trowa viendo a Duo de reojo.  
  
-- Si, esta muy molesto - contesto de forma triste.  
  
-- Eso es bueno, no? - comento Trowa aun viéndolo de reojo y caminando a su lado.  
  
-- Como va a ser bueno si esta enojado? - dijo Duo sin comprender.  
  
-- Por eso Duo, eso es bueno. - volvió a decir Trowa.  
  
-- Trowa entiende!, como va a ser bueno que Heero este enojado!! - volvió a repetir Duo.  
  
-- Repito, eso es bueno - insistió Trowa.  
  
-- Con un demonio!. Como va ser bueno que Heero este enojado por que casi beso a Quatre!! - dijo desesperado.  
  
-- Por que es bueno - insistió Trowa de forma calmada.  
  
-- Pero Trowa!!! Como va a ser bueno que Heero este en. - dijo interrumpiéndose de pronto - es bueno! - dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Trowa esbozara una sonrisa.  
  
-- Vaya hasta que entendiste Duo, pensé que te iba a tener que explicar.  
  
-- Gracias Trowa!!! - dijo riendo - tienes razón, es bueno que Heero este enojado. Si realmente no le importara como me dijo, no estaría enojado. Y tu Trowa? - dijo viéndolo.  
  
-- Yo que?  
  
-- Tu no estas enojado por lo que paso? - preguntó  
  
-- Debería estarlo?  
  
-- Supongo que no? Realmente no paso nada. Pero tu.  
  
-- No quiero hablar del asunto Duo - comento Trowa caminando un poco mas aprisa.  
  
-- Espera Trowa, si no hablas conmigo entonces con quien? Con Wufei o Con Catherine?  
  
-- No!. - dijo deteniéndose de pronto volteando a verlo - No quiero hablar de ello Duo.  
  
-- Pero lo besaste Trowa, seguramente debes estar confundido. O no lo estas? - dijo clavando su vista violeta en Trowa.  
  
-- Duo entiende. No quiero hablar de ello. No ahora, quizá después. Pero no ahora.  
  
-- Esta bien Trowa, pero ya sabes que cuando quieras hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo.  
  
-- Lo se Duo.  
  
Un hombre alto y de cabello avellanado bajo de un auto estacionado justo frente al hospital de Colmillo Blanco. Tanto Trowa como Duo seguían caminando sin prestar atención a la persona que se paraba frente a ellos.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell y Trowa Barton - dijo el hombre haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo.  
  
-- Coach Traize, que hace usted aquí? - pregunto Duo, mientras Trowa solo le dirigió una mirada desconfiada.  
  
-- Quiero hablar con ustedes muchachos, podrían acompañarme? - dijo adelantando su mano e indicándoles el auto que estaba delante de ellos.  
  
-- No creo que haya algo de que hablar - comento Trowa que por primera vez decía algo.  
  
-- Le aseguro joven capitán que lo que tengo que decirles les interesara mucho.  
  
-- Yo no puedo llegar tarde - dijo Duo tratando de salir del compromiso.  
  
-- No se preocupe joven Maxwell, no les quitare mucho tiempo. Podrían acompañarme? - volvió a indicar el auto.  
  
Duo y Trowa se miraron sin saber que decir. Que tendría que decirles el coach Traize para que insistiera tanto? Realmente era algo importante?  
  
Trowa asintió y camino hasta el auto, mientras Traize abría la puerta para que ambos subieran.  
  
-- Yo no me iré en medio - dijo Duo al ver que el auto deportivo de Traize solo era para dos personas.  
  
-- Sube - dijo Trowa sujetándolo del brazo y haciendo que este subiera en medio.  
  
  
  
Quatre toco tímidamente la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Heero y entro al escuchar su voz dándole permiso para entrar. Lo vio arreglándose ya para salir.  
  
-- Me alegra que estés bien Heero - dijo Quatre sonriendo haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo.  
  
-- Si. gracias - dijo terminando de cerrarse la camisa.  
  
-- Te llevare a tu casa - dijo Quatre en voz apenas audible.  
  
-- No es necesario Quatre, estoy bien.  
  
-- Pero Heero. - intento protestar, pero la mirada fría de Heero le detuvo.  
  
-- No necesito que me lleves - dijo en tono cortante. Quatre bajo la vista de forma triste.  
  
-- Se que debes estar molesto conmigo por.  
  
-- No lo estoy Quatre - afirmo haciendo que Quatre volviera a verlo.  
  
-- No lo estas? - cuestiono de forma incrédula.  
  
-- Tú le diste la opción de negarse y él no la tomo.  
  
-- Pero yo fui el culpable, no Duo!  
  
-- Olvídalo - dijo Heero dándole la espalda para tomar las cosas que estaban en una bolsa.  
  
-- Entonces no quieres que te lleve? - volvió a preguntar. Heero solo lo vio de reojo.  
  
-- No.  
  
-- Esta bien, será como tú quieras - y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
  
-- Quatre - Quatre se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Heero.  
  
-- Si?  
  
-- Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento - Quatre sonrió y salió.  
  
Heero termino de guardar las cosas en las bolsas de su pantalón. Estaba a punto de tomar sus libros cuando escucho una voz dentro del mismo cuarto.  
  
-- No debería ser tan duro con su novio joven.  
  
Heero volteo hasta la sabana que funcionaba como pared y estiro la misma topándose con una mujer madura que descansaba sobre una cama igual a la que el ocupaba minutos antes. Tenía una pierna enyesada lo que le impedía moverse.  
  
La mujer al verle sonrió.  
  
-- Lamento meterme en lo que no me importa. Pero he escuchado todas las conversaciones entre ustedes. Creo que nunca se percato que había alguien más en esta pequeña habitación.  
  
-- No lo sabía - murmuro Heero.  
  
-- Me di cuenta de eso y quise hacerle saber que había alguien más, pero no me atreví a interrumpirlo - dijo la mujer sonriendo - Es usted muy duro con su novio.  
  
-- Cual novio? - pregunto Heero sin entender.  
  
-- El primero, al que llamo Duo.  
  
-- Duo no es mi novio - dijo Heero mirando a la mujer de forma fría.  
  
-- Oh lo siento - dijo la mujer apenada - pero como discutían de una forma tan acalorada por ese asunto del beso, que yo pensé que eran novios. Solo dos personas que se aman pueden discutir de esa forma.  
  
-- . - Heero se quedo en silenció viendo a la nada. La mujer lo observo detenidamente hasta que volvió a hablar.  
  
-- Usted esta culpando solo a una parte de los involucrados - la mirada de Heero volvió a fijarse en la mujer - y los dos tuvieron culpa. Pero usted culpa a la persona que mas quiere.  
  
-- No se de que habla - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta - que se mejore señora - dijo para salir de la sala de urgencias sin avisarle a nadie de su partida.  
  
Heero iba caminando fuera del hospital. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para dejar que Quatre lo llevara a su casa. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar las cosas consigo mismo. No estaba molesto con el rubio, estaba molesto con Duo. Por que si no le importaba el trenzado, por que se sentía tan molesto por que casi besaba a Quatre? Es acaso que la mujer en el cuarto de urgencias tenía razón? Culpaba a Duo por que era a quien más quería?...  
  
-- Por que desde que apareciste en mi vida la has volteado de cabeza? - se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía caminando.  
  
Una imagen llegó hasta sus recuerdos al mencionar para si mismo esa frase. Una imagen en la que veía a Duo abriendo su nevera y sacando cuanta cosa había en ella.  
  
-- Vaya Heero!, hasta que tienes algo en este refrigerador. Siempre que lo abría estaba vació.  
  
-- Desde que llegaste a mi vida el refrigerador parece vivo.  
  
La carcajada de Duo volvió hasta su recuerdo. Desde que Duo había comenzado a cocinar los sábados para ambos, el refrigerador lucía lleno. A él nunca le importo comprar comida, solía comer en la universidad y solo tenía lo mínimo en él. Un poco de leche, algo de jugo, quizá pan y mantequilla. Pero con Duo en su casa, ahora había frutas, verduras, carne y un sin fin de cosas con las que el trenzado llegaba cada sábado, listo para cocinar. Y debía admitir que cocinaba delicioso.  
  
-- Desde que llegaste a mi vida. no solo el refrigerador parece vivo - volvió a repetirse para si mismo.  
  
Desde que Duo había aparecido, habían llegado con él una serie de sentimientos que nunca había dejado salir. Jamás se había permitido sentir enojo, resentimiento, alegría o tristeza. Todos los sentimientos que se suponía debía sentir hacía sus padres o hacía otras personas. se había prometido a si mismo nunca dar a conocer lo que sentía y lo había cumplido. hasta que apareció Duo.  
  
Con la llegada del trenzado habían llegado también las emociones. La sorpresa al descubrir que era un hombre y no una mujer quien le había cautivado en la parada del autobús. La curiosidad por conocerle. La preocupación al ver los moretones en su cuerpo. La necesidad de ayudarle a pasar su examen. La marejada de sensaciones extrañas al recibir el primer abrazo por parte del trenzado. La necesidad de verse inmerso en esos ojos violetas tan trasparentes. El enojo al saberlo toda la noche en casa de Trowa. El extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo al verlo semi desnudo en la cama. La furia al enterarse del maltrato de su padre. La alegría al verlo al lado de su abuela. La extraña sensación de su piel al sentirlo cerca al bailar. Y ahora esto. que era esto que ahora había sentido al ver que casi se besa con Quatre? Que era este extraño sentimiento que le llevaba a enojarse con él y no con el rubio que era quien lo había pedido?  
  
La única palabra que acudió a su mente fue celos.  
  
Celos??.  
  
No, eso no podía ser cierto!  
  
Se dio la vuelta de forma repentina para intentar regresar por sus pasos, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él e irremediablemente choco con esa persona.  
  
-- Heero?  
  
Heero subió la mirada para toparse con un par de ojos celestes que le observaban de forma detenida, mientras un par de fuertes manos lo sujetaban por los hombros.  
  
-- Coach Zech? - preguntó viéndolo sin entender.  
  
-- Puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto el hombre. Heero asintió  
  
Ambos caminaron de forma silenciosa hasta las canchas de Colmillo Blanco. No sabía que tenía que decirle el coach Zech, pero tampoco tenía por que negarse. El rubio le caía bien y siempre se había portado amble con él. No tenía por que negarse, aun que lo que más le gustaría en ese momento, era llegar a su departamento y seguir pensando en ese extraño sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba. celos.  
  
  
  
Traize detuvo el auto frente a un enorme edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Afuera del mismo se podía ver el enorme escudo que adornaba la Fachada. Estaban frente al edificio de rectoría de la Universidad Privada de OZ.  
  
-- Que hacemos aquí? - pregunto Duo en voz baja a Trowa mientras seguían a Traize por los pasillos del edifico.  
  
-- Ni idea - contesto Trowa.  
  
Traize abrió una de las puertas he hizo que ambos chicos pasaran. Al frente estaba un escritorio con una secretaria detrás de él, franqueando la entrada a otra puerta.  
  
-- Venimos a ver a la subdirectora One, ella nos esta esperando - comento Traize a la elegante chica que solo le indico con una sonrisa que pasaran. - Por aquí muchachos - dijo Traize abriendo la enorme puerta para que Duo y Trowa pasaran.  
  
Dentro de la oficina una mujer de gafas y elegante traje sastre mostraba unas hojas a alguien que estaba de espalda a ellos. Cuando la mujer vio que entraban a la oficina, se levanto de su sitio con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Bienvenidos muchachos, los estábamos esperando.  
  
La silla al frente del escritorio se giro y dejo ver a la persona que estaba con la subdirectora One.  
  
-- Wufei? - dijeron al mismo tiempo Trowa y Duo.  
  
-- Su amigo también ha venido a escuchar nuestra oferta - dijo Traize acercando una silla y haciendo que tanto Duo como Trowa tomaran asiento.  
  
-- Oferta, que oferta? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
-- Oz les ofrece una beca completa a los tres - dijo Lady One sonriendo.  
  
-- A cambio de que? - pregunto Trowa con desconfianza.  
  
-- Déjame les comento lo que les ofrecemos, mi amigo Barton - dijo Traize tomando los papeles que Lady One le tendía.  
  
-- Sabemos que les va a interesar - se sumo Lady One al optimismo de Traize.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell - dijo Traize haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo sorprendido - para ti tenemos una beca como la que tiene Heero. Podrás estudiar en la facultad de ingeniería la carrera que ahora cursas en Colmillo Blanco. Se te revalidaran todas las materias y cursaras el tercer semestre aquí, en Oz. Además se te proporcionara el sustento como si fueras estudiante foráneo. Lo que incluye dormitorio en las escuela, si así lo deseas o el pago de la mitad del costo de un departamento. Más gastos de comida y pago completo de libros y gastos extras. Si no deseas vivir en un departamento o en los dormitorios de la escuela, ese dinero se te será entregado mes a mes para que cubras los gastos que así requieras.  
  
-- Es. es. - comenzó Duo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- No digas nada, hasta que terminemos con la oferta a tus amigos - dijo Traize.  
  
-- Ok - dijo Duo viendo a Wufei y a Trowa.  
  
-- Chang Wufei - dijo haciendo que Wufei cruzara los brazos esperando oír la oferta - sabemos que tu vienes de intercambio con la Universidad de China. Nosotros también tenemos acuerdo con tu universidad por lo que fácilmente podemos hacer el cambio si así lo deseas. La beca es prácticamente la misma que la de Duo, con un buen aumento en el dinero para gastos extras.  
  
-- Interesante - comento Wufei.  
  
-- Trowa Barton - Trowa solo le observo sin moverse - creo que para ti tenemos algo importante. Tú tienes ya una beca, pero esa beca proviene del hospital donde trabaja tu hermana, lo que te obliga a trabajar un cierto número de años con ellos al terminar tu carrera. Nosotros te ofrecemos una beca mejor. No tendrás que trabajar con ningún hospital cuando termines como pago por la beca dada. Tú podrás escoger a que hospital privado quieres irte. Además tendrás la opción de cursar una especialidad y dos post grados en cualquier parte del mundo. La beca en esta escuela incluye todos los gastos que conlleva la carrera y gastos extras que no te dan con tu beca actual.  
  
-- Insisto, a cambio de que? - comentó Trowa sin inmutarse por la oferta hecha por Traize.  
  
-- A cambio de que jueguen para nosotros en el equipo de Oz - dijo Lady One.  
  
-- Solo eso? - pregunto Wufei con interés.  
  
Traize pudo ver en la mirada del chino el interés. Duo parecía dudoso, pero el que le preocupaba era Trowa. La mirada de Trowa era fría, no parecía interesado en la oferta hecha. Ya tenían el presentimiento que con quien batallarían sería con él capitán del equipo de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- No, no solo eso - dijo Traize de forma sería - pero antes de decirles la última condición quiero saber si están interesados?.  
  
-- Si - dijo Wufei haciendo que tanto Trowa como Duo voltearan a verlo. Wufei los observo y se enderezo en su asiento - yo busco lo mejor - comento. Traize solo sonrió.  
  
-- Estoy casi seguro de que ustedes llegaran a la final de Football americano, como lo haremos nosotros. Edwards no es rival en estos momentos, por lo que será sencillo ganarles. Roquefeller. quizá batallen un poco, pero si Duo no se desconcentra podrán con ellos, como pudimos nosotros.  
  
-- A donde quiere llegar con ese sermón? - pregunto Trowa aun sin interés.  
  
-- La oferta esta en pie desde ahora y hasta terminar el semestre. Si el viernes pierden contra Roquefeller, eso no importa, seguirán siendo Bienvenidos aquí. Pero si ustedes le ganan a Roquefeller y deciden aceptar la oferta, deberán dejar de jugar con Colmillo Blanco en la final.  
  
Trowa se levanto del asiento enojado. Sabía que algo tramaba el entrenador de Oz, pero nunca se imagino que fuera algo tan bajo.  
  
-- Sabía que entre usted y el entrenador Zech había una gran rivalidad, pero nunca me imagine que usted cayera tan bajo - dijo Trowa - yo no acepto su oferta, de una vez se lo digo.  
  
-- Píenselo mejor señor Barton, esta universidad le estará dando dinero y no solo estudios - dijo Lady One tratando de convencerlo.  
  
-- Pueden quedarse con su dinero. Esta universidad será muy reconocida en otras carreras, pero no en medicina. Nosotros, en Colmillo Blanco, tenemos a los mejores maestros y el mejor equipo tecnológico. Además de que se puede estudiar y hacer practicas al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no se hace en Oz. Hay mucha gente egresada de Oz que trabaja en el hospital Universitario de Colmillo Blanco, por lo que su oferta no me interesa. Además yo soy Capitán de Colmillo Blanco en el equipo de Football. Piensa usted que renunciaría a eso tan fácilmente?  
  
-- Eso ya lo habíamos pensado Trowa - dijo Traize con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Que?, Van a quitar a Heero para darme a mi ese puesto? - pregunto.  
  
-- Habrá dos capitanes. Heero será Capitán de la Defensiva y tú lo serás de la Ofensiva. Ya que queremos que ocupen las mismas posiciones que ocupan actualmente en Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- Y creen que el cero aceptaría ser capitán solo de una parte del equipo cuando era capitán del todo?? - pregunto Wufei aun de brazos cruzados.  
  
-- No tiene elección. O es capitán de una parte del equipo o no lo es de ninguna.  
  
-- No me interesa - dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta para salir de la oficina.  
  
-- Trowa espera! - grito Duo levantándose para tratar de darle alcance, pero Traize lo detuvo del brazo.  
  
-- Espera Duo. Piensa en la oferta que te hacemos. Es una muy buena oferta y no a cualquiera se le hace, solo a los mejores jugadores de football. - Duo solo le observo sin decirle nada. Traize lo soltó y Duo salió corriendo detrás de Trowa.  
  
-- Trowa!! - grito Duo haciendo que Trowa se detuviera para que Duo lo alcanzara. Una vez que lo alcanzo ambos siguieron caminando.  
  
-- Wufei nos va a abandonar - dijo Trowa sin verlo.  
  
-- Como lo sabes? No Creo que Wufei sea de los que traiciona o si? - se pregunto Duo.  
  
-- La oferta es muy tentadora. Y creo que tu si deberías aceptar - dijo viéndolo fijamente deteniéndose frente a él.  
  
-- Que? Estas loco? Yo jamás traicionaría al coach Zech de esa forma.  
  
-- Duo es tu oportunidad para salirte de tu casa. Debes aprovecharla.  
  
-- Salir. de mi casa. - dijo Duo viendo al suelo - No. no me. gustaría.  
  
-- Duo si no lo haces así, seguirás recibiendo los golpes de tu padre hasta quien sabe cuando. Quizá hasta que te mate.  
  
Duo volteo a verlo asombrado. Trowa tenía razón. Era la oportunidad que tenía de salirse de su casa. Pero no quería hacerlo. amaba a Hilde y a su padre y soñaba con que algún día las cosas se compusieran con él. Que algún día su padre lograría comprender que él era gay y que por más golpes que le diera, jamás podría cambiarlo.  
  
Si algún día salía de su casa, era por que se iría a vivir con la persona que amaba. pero mientras eso no ocurriera, él quería seguir viendo a su padre y hermana todos los días, como hasta hoy.  
  
  
  
Heero había hablado muy poco con el coach Zech, de hecho le había repetido algo que ya le había dicho anteriormente. Le había ofrecido cambiarse a Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Quizá aquella vez en la fiesta, solo había sido un comentario, pero ahora fue un ofrecimiento más en forma. Todo estaba en sus manos. Si quería, el siguiente semestre podría cursarlo en Colmillo Blanco, en la Universidad de Ingeniería, que era donde se daba su carrera. Había la posibilidad de que estudiara con Duo y jugara en su mismo equipo. Con una beca igual a la que tenía en Oz. aun que ya no la necesitaría.  
  
Una oferta tentadora.  
  
Recién llegaba a su departamento con nuevas ideas en la cabeza. Había olvidado por un momento el motivo del enojo. Es más ya no se sentía enojado. Parecía haber visto una pequeña luz en un túnel de oscuridad.  
  
Cerró la puerta de su departamento y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del refrigerador para sacar la comida que Duo había dejado. Generalmente los lunes comía lo que Duo le dejaba hecho el sábado. Y como no había comido bien en el hospital ahora tenía mucha hambre.  
  
Quizá mas tarde, pudiera salir a ver a Duo a su casa y pedir disculpas por la Idiotez que había dicho.  
  
El pidiendo disculpas?...  
  
Algo más que agregar a la lista que había comenzado a surgir con la aparición del trenzado.  
  
El timbre de su departamento sonó, de mala gana salió de la cocina. Pero al imaginar que pudiera ser Duo, se apresuro a abrir la puerta.  
  
-- Hola Heero!  
  
Los ojos azules de la chica que menos deseaba ver le observaban con expectante alegría.  
  
-- Relena que haces aquí? - pregunto Heero en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-- Puedo pasar Heero? - preguntó Relena sonriendo.  
  
-- Para que? - preguntó renuente a dejarla entrar a su departamento.  
  
-- Tengo algo que proponerte - dijo Relena con la más amplia de las sonrisas.  
  
-- Nada de lo que me digas podrá interesarme Relena.  
  
-- Estoy segura que esto si te interesará Heero. Puedo pasar? - Heero se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.  
  
Relena sonrió sintiéndose feliz al haber entrado al departamento de Heero. Había estado mucho rato esperando a que llegara y cuando por fin lo vio llegar y sin Duo Maxwell no pudo evitar el sentirse casi victoriosa.  
  
-- Y bien? Que es eso que quieres proponerme? - Relena se volteo a verlo y con una enorme sonrisa le respondió.  
  
-- Tengo un trabajo para ti Heero.  
  
-- Sabes muy bien que estoy estudiando y no puedo trabajar.  
  
-- Pero no es un trabajo de tiempo completo, es un trabajo de medio tiempo. Serías el jefe de seguridad de redes en las empresas Piscraf - dijo triunfal - cuando termines la carrera tendrás la suficiente experiencia como para ocupar un puesto mas importante.  
  
-- A cambio de que? De salir contigo? - dijo Heero de forma fría cruzando los brazos.  
  
-- Tendrías mi auto a tu disposición mientras tú puedes juntar el dinero para comprarte uno propio. Podrías traerme y llevarme a la universidad y.  
  
-- No me interesa - dijo Heero interrumpiéndola.  
  
-- Pero Heero!, es una magnifica oportunidad para ti. En Ninguna empresa te darían un puesto como ese sin experiencia!  
  
-- Relena. - dijo viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- Si, Heero? - pregunto dudosa.  
  
-- Tu crees que yo estoy en venta? - Relena se ruborizo ante lo que dijo.  
  
-- Jamás he pretendido ofenderte - trato de ponerse a la defensiva.  
  
-- Pero eso estás haciendo.  
  
-- Yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Con lo que ganarías en las empresas Piscraf, podrías olvidarte de la beca del Football y pagarte otro departamento mucho mejor.  
  
-- Relena no estoy interesado. Me gusta el football americano y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo y menos por ti. Y si me disculpas, tengo mucha tarea aun por hacer.  
  
Heero tomo a Relena por el brazo y la condujo hasta la puerta y la cerro en sus narices. Los ojos de Relena centellaron de furia. Heero la había rechazado de nuevo.  
  
-- No quería hacer esto Heero, pero tu me estas obligando - dijo para si misma, dando la vuelta para bajar las escaleras y salir a toda prisa del edificio donde vivía Heero - Voy a humillar a Duo Maxwell para que te des cuenta de una vez por todas de lo que es capaz ese estúpido!  
  
Estaba segura que el rechazo se debía a Duo Maxwell, desde que ese chico se había involucrado con 'su' Heero, él se la pasaba rechazándola. Mientras esperaba a que llegara Heero, había recibido una llamada que le informaba de algo que harían los de Colmillo Blanco y eso le estaba dando ahora una idea de cómo humillar a Duo Maxwell. Solo que necesitaba la ayuda de Dorothy para llevarla acabo.  
  
Salió a toda prisa en su auto rumbo a la biblioteca de Oz. Tenía muy poco tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan. Y estaba segura de que su prima le ayudaría a llevarlo a cabo sin negativas. Y si se negaba. la obligaría, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
  
Unos minutos después de que Relena se había marchado, volvió a sonar el timbre en el departamento de Heero.  
  
Heero se levanto de nuevo y abrió la puerta con fastidio creyendo que Relena había regresado. Pero se sorprendió al ver al portero delante de su puerta con un sobre en las manos.  
  
-- Disculpe por molestarlo señor Yuy. Pero le han mandado por mensajería este sobre y se lo he traído - dijo el joven portero tendiendo el sobre a Heero.  
  
-- Gracias - dijo Heero tomando el sobre de las manos del portero y cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
  
Fijo su vista en el sello del sobre y rasgo con fastidio la parte de arriba. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien tenía que dar con él. Que mejor que la persona que ahora le enviaba el sobre. Saco lo que venía dentro y se sorprendió al ver la tarjeta.  
  
-- Se adelantaron dos días - dijo Heero dejando la tarjeta sobre la mesa al centro de la sala - pero es bueno saber que alguien por lo menos lo recuerda - dijo sin darle importancia al contenido de la tarjeta y disponiéndose a comer sin interrupciones esta vez.  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día, Duo había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en si debía o no ir a ver a Heero, pero su indecisión le había costado todas las horas de clase y el entrenamiento. Había querido salir rumbo al departamento de Heero en cuanto termino el entrenamiento, pero Trowa lo arrastro junto con Wufei hasta la cafetería de medicina.  
  
Trowa quería saber la decisión de Wufei, pero este se negó a decir nada.  
  
-- No, ya les he dicho que lo estoy pensando - dijo Wufei cruzando los brazos.  
  
-- Pero Wu amigo, serás capaz de abandonarnos? - pregunto Duo de forma sería.  
  
-- Ya les he dicho no se cuantas veces que no lo he pensado detenidamente - dijo Wufei viéndolos.  
  
-- Serías capaz de dejar a mi hermanita cuñado - dijo Duo soltando la carcajada, mientras Trowa sonreía y Wufei se sonrojaba por completo.  
  
-- Deja de molestar con eso Maxwell!! - gritó Wufei.  
  
-- Duo. Duo. Duo.!!  
  
Los tres chicos sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería voltearon siguiendo la voz de la chica que llamaba con desesperación al trenzado.  
  
-- Hilde que pasa? - pregunto Duo poniéndose de pie viendo a su hermana que llegaba jadeando por haber corrido.  
  
-- Que bueno que te encuentro. Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión con las porristas de colmillo Blanco - dijo Hilde jalando a Duo por la manga de la playera.  
  
-- Quee?? Por que yo?? - dijo Duo deteniéndose - a mi no me gusta estar en esas reuniones de mujeres.  
  
-- Aprovéchate Maxwell - dijo sonriendo Wufei - yo con gusto la acompañaría pero dudo que me acepte - dijo mostrando una sonrisa picara.  
  
-- Claro que no te aceptaría patán. Tu solo te la pasarías piropeando a mis amigas - dijo molesta.  
  
-- Celosa molestia! - dijo Wufei sonriendo.  
  
-- Jamás!! Pero necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para el festival del sábado y contigo allí eso sería imposible. Y eso les afecta a ustedes!  
  
-- Por que a nosotros Hilde? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
-- Por que ese festival es para recaudar fondos para comprar los nuevos uniformes de las porristas y de los jugadores de football - comento Hilde en respuesta.  
  
-- Y por que te metes en esto Hilde? Tu no perteneces a las porristas - dijo Duo viendo a su hermana.  
  
-- Por metiche - dijo Wufei en respuesta.  
  
-- El metiche es otro. A ti nadie te esta preguntando! - dijo dirigiéndose a Wufei quien solo le observo sin decir nada - me metí en esto por mis amigas. Ya sabes que Silvia esta allí y le prometí ayudarla y no dejarla sola.  
  
-- Pero por que tengo yo que acompañarte? - volvió a preguntar Duo.  
  
-- Por que tu eres mi hermano!!! Y esta reunión va a durar algo de tiempo. Ahora ven, que ya debe estar todas reunidas - dijo comenzando a empujarlo - adiós muchachos, no esperen a Duo - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- Pero Hilde, papá.- dijo Duo en protesta cuando iban saliendo ya de la cafetería.  
  
-- No te preocupes por papá. Vamos a llegar juntos y yo le diré que te obligue a quedarte conmigo.  
  
-- Esta bien, está bien - dijo Duo con resignación siguiendo a su hermana.  
  
Trowa y Wufei se quedaron viendo a Hilde y a Duo con una sonrisa en los labios. No cabía duda que ellos dos se querían mucho. Trowa volteo de forma repentina a ver a Wufei.  
  
-- Por que no se lo dices? - pregunto de forma sorpresiva.  
  
-- Por que no me creería - contesto Wufei sin meditar. Cuando de repente volteo a verlo sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado - Que? A quien debería decirle que o que? - Trowa sonrió.  
  
-- Ya me contestaste - Trowa dijo levantándose de la mesa.  
  
-- A donde vas? - pregunto Wufei viendo a su amigo que se iba.  
  
-- Voy a casa a descansar un poco. Una de las clases se cambió a las 7:00 de la noche y debo regresar. Tu piensas quedarte aquí?  
  
-- No. Con eso que la molestia de la hermana de Maxwell se fue a su dichosa reunión de porristas. Tengo el día libre. Así que iré a comprar unas palomitas y me dispondré a ver una película en la televisión.  
  
-- Que te diviertas - dijo Trowa despidiéndose de su amigo.  
  
  
  
Esa noche, el sonido de las palomitas explotando en el microondas era parte de los sonidos que se escuchaban dentro de aquella solitaria casa. El sonido alto de la televisión y la incesante melodía de una grabadora que insistía en repasar más de una vez la misma canción, acompañaban al sonido de las palomitas junto con los truenos que anunciaban una próxima tormenta.  
  
-- Ya están listas las palomitas - dijo Wufei sacando la bolsa del microondas.  
  
Se acerco hasta la sala con la bolsa en las manos, tomo el control con la mano libre y cambió el canal olvidando por completo la grabadora encendida.  
  
-- Perfecto, ahora si puedo ver la película - dijo sentándose en el sillón y disponiéndose a disfrutar de la velada.  
  
  
  
Duo iba caminando con su hermana a un lado. Estaba tremendamente aburrido y no paraba de bostezar. Le habían dado las ocho de la noche en la dichosa reunión y no había disfrutado nada estar viendo a las chicas decir cosas que no entendía. Realmente necesitaban mucho dinero para comprar nuevos uniformes y cuando él les dijo que para que tanto esfuerzo si quizá perdían el próximo viernes. Se gano que lo sacaran de la sala de reunión por pesimista.  
  
Ahora casi llegaba a su casa, el cielo centellaba por los relámpagos y el aire frío se había soltado. Quizá esa noche también iba a llover como el lunes anterior y muy posiblemente se suspenderían los entrenamientos.  
  
Hilde iba muy sonriente no sabía que había logrado en esa reunión, pero tampoco le interesaba saber. Solo tenía algo en sus pensamientos. Heero! Desde el día anterior que no lo veía y realmente lo extrañaba, nunca pensó que pudiera extrañarlo tanto. Tenía casi cuatro meses de verlo todos los días. Lo extrañaba y lo extrañaba mucho.  
  
-- Duo quiero que participes en la subasta que haremos el sábado - dijo Hilde volteando a ver a su hermano.  
  
-- Que subasta? Sabes bien que yo no tengo dinero para comprar nada - dijo Duo mientras seguía caminando a un lado de su hermana.  
  
-- No vas a comprar nada, al contrario. Van a pagar por ti. - dijo Hilde sonriendo.  
  
-- Queee??? Olvídalo, yo no participare en semejante locura - dijo Duo agitando la cabeza en negativa.  
  
-- Vamos Duo, será divertido - aseguro Hilde.  
  
-- Y tu quien crees que va a querer pagar por mi, he? - cuestiono Duo.  
  
-- Aun que no lo creas hay muchas chicas que morirían por tenerte de su esclavo - rió Hilde.  
  
-- Esclavo? Estas loca?  
  
-- No. Esa será la subasta. Vamos a subastar a los jugadores de Football en el festival del sábado. Las chicas pagaran por ellos para tenerlos todo el día haciendo cualquier cosa que ellas quieran. Y tu Duo. - dijo señalándolo - eres muy popular con las chicas aun que no lo creas!  
  
-- Pues no lo creo - dijo Duo sin comprender - a caso esas chicas no saben que soy gay? - pregunto viendo a su hermana que solo sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-- Claro que lo saben. Lo que pasa es que a ellas les gustaría regresarte al camino.  
  
-- Tonterías, ni que el ser gay fuera un camino torcido - dijo Duo molesto por las palabras de su hermana.  
  
-- Pues aun que no lo creas, hay chicas que piensan que pueden lograrlo - dijo viéndolo fijamente, mientras llegaban hasta su casa.  
  
-- No, no lo creo - dijo Duo llegando hasta la puerta de su casa y girando la llave para abrirla - y aun que fuera cierto. Yo no voy a participar en esa locura. Así que no habrá forma de que comprueben lo equivocadas que están.  
  
-- MALDICION DUO!!!  
  
Tanto Hilde como Duo voltearon en dirección de la voz que gritaba con enojo al tiempo en que la luz de la sala se encendía.  
  
-- Papá. - dijo Duo ahogando un grito.  
  
-- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes llegar tarde! - dijo el hombre aproximándose a Duo con la cuarta en la mano.  
  
-- Papá, yo estaba con Hilde, estaba con ella - dijo Duo con la voz temblorosa. Pero el hombre ni siquiera volteo a ver a su hija que tenía la piel pálida y temblaba de miedo totalmente muda.  
  
-- Ella no te va a encubrir - dijo el hombre tomando a Duo por el largo cabello de su trenza haciéndolo hincarse en medio de la sala, comenzando a azotar su espalda con la cuarta.  
  
-- Papá. no. papá. - dijo Duo tratando de evitar los golpes que su padre le daba. Pero sabía que en su enojo no habría nada que dijera que lo hiciera desistir.  
  
-- Duo debes aprender la lección. debes aprenderla. debes corregirte y lo haré hasta que entiendas.  
  
El hombre golpeaba con furia la espalda de Duo, haciendo que poco a poco la tela clara de la playera que llevaba puesta se fuera poniendo roja por la sangre que comenzaba a pegarse en ella. Lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por el cabello de la nuca, mientras Duo trataba de sujetar su cabello para que no doliera tanto el tirón.  
  
Pero dolía. y dolía mucho.  
  
Mordía su labio inferior con fuerza para evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Para evitar que Hilde que estaba frente a él observando todo se asustara más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Hilde estaba en shock, muy pocas veces había visto a su padre golpear a su hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacerlo, pero ahora estaba como viendo una película. No podía creer que quien golpeaba su hermano era su padre. El mismo hombre que les enseñaba juegos de niños, quien les compraba golosinas en el parque, quien les enseño a andar en bicicleta y a nadar. quien decía que les protegería de cualquier daño. No podía ser el mismo hombre que ahora le causaba tanto daño físico a su hermano. No podía ser el mismo.  
  
-- Papá basta!!! - gritó Hilde, al sentir que despertaba de un sueño, deteniendo el brazo del hombre con la cuarta en la mano - déjalo!!. Es verdad él estaba conmigo, yo le pedí que se quedara a acompañarme en la universidad para no venirme sola - dijo Hilde con las lagrimas en el rostro.  
  
-- NO LO ENCUBRAS! - grito el hombre enfadado, soltando su brazo y volviendo a golpear a Duo.  
  
-- Vete de aquí Hilde, no lograras convencerlo - dijo Duo en un jadeo volviendo a morder su labio al sentir un nuevo golpe sobre su espalda.  
  
El hombre levanto de nuevo la cuarta dispuesto a azotarla contra la espalda del trenzado una vez más. Pero Hilde empujo a su hermano atravesándose delante del hombre recibiendo por completo el golpe en su cara.  
  
-- Ahhhhh.  
  
-- Hija!! - grito el hombre soltando a Duo del cabello haciendo que este cayera al suelo.  
  
La marca roja del puño de su padre comenzó a dibujarse sobre el rostro pálido de Hilde, había recibido el golpe de lleno en el ojo izquierdo al haberse atravesado y este no había tardado nada en tornarse rojizo.  
  
Con los ojos abiertos por el asombro y viendo directamente a su padre desde el suelo, los ojos de Hilde se llenaron de lagrimas y poco a poco comenzaron a derramarse sobre sus mejillas.  
  
-- Hija. - dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada tratando de acercarse a Hilde en el suelo.  
  
-- No te atrevas a tocarme!! - grito ella poniéndose apresuradamente de pie y abriendo la puerta para salir corriendo.  
  
-- Hilde!! - grito Duo poniéndose también de pie.  
  
-- Hija fue un accidente!! - gritó el hombre desde el umbral de la puerta - regresa Hilde!!  
  
-- Yo la traeré de regreso papá - dijo Duo pasando por un costado de su padre.  
  
-- Duo. - dijo el hombre viendo como el trenzado salía tambaleándose de la casa, con las manchas rojas de la sangre en su espalda.  
  
El cielo centellaba a causa de los relámpagos dejando caer una suave brisa invernal. Con el aire frío sobre su espalda, Duo trataba a toda costa de darle alcance a Hilde.  
  
  
  
Trowa caminaba rumbo a la parada del autobús, la clase tenía algunos minutos de haber finalizado y se sentía algo cansado. No paraba de bostezar, tenía sueño y rogaba por que el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa no tardara demasiado en pasar.  
  
Pero ahora estaba comenzando a llover y el aire frío se había soltado sin avisar. Como fue que no se le ocurrió sacar su chaqueta del locker? Pero ahora no tenía caso quejarse y no quería regresar a la universidad por ella. Era mejor abrazarse a si mismo para mitigar en algo el frío y rogar por que la lluvia no se soltara mas fuerte.  
  
Heero iba en el auto de Quatre, el entrenador Traize los había hecho trabajar mas de la cuanta. Ambos estaban cansados y adoloridos, parecía que el entrenador estaba enojado y había decidido descargar su enojo con sus jugadores.  
  
-- Me duelen mucho las piernas - dijo Quatre a Heero que solo observaba por la ventana - creo que el entrenador se excedió el día de hoy.  
  
-- Hn - fue lo único que dijo Heero. Quatre sabía que Heero debía estar igual o más cansado que él, pero no daba muestras de sentir ningún dolor. - Ese es Trowa.  
  
La mirada de Quatre se fijo del otro lado de la avenida siguiendo la mirada de Heero. Efectivamente Trowa caminaba de forma lenta, aun lejos de ellos, por la orilla de la avenida en dirección a la parada del autobús.  
  
--Vas a pararte? - pregunto Heero viendo al rubio que se sonrojaba ante la pregunta del capitán de Oz.  
  
-- No lo creo conveniente - dijo Quatre, pero sin embargo comenzó a disminuir la velocidad - entre Trowa y yo hubo una discusión algo fuerte y creo que no quiere verme - comento Quatre.  
  
-- Esta lloviendo y haciendo frío. Creo que sería una buena forma de que te reconciliaras con él el que lo llevaras hasta su casa - Quatre volteo a verlo sorprendido.  
  
-- Lo crees? - pregunto con algo de esperanza en la voz.  
  
-- Si - dijo Heero, al tiempo en el que Quatre se detenía a un costado de Trowa - Yo saldré - se ofreció Heero.  
  
-- Gracias Heero.  
  
Trowa vio como un auto se detuvo a un costado de él, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Tenía frío y la lluvia comenzaba a empaparlo, aun que no estaba muy fuerte, esa pelusita estaba comenzando a mojar por completo el sweter que llevaba.  
  
-- Trowa - Trowa volteo al escuchar que alguien le llamaba y se sorprendió al toparse con un par de ojos azul cobalto que le veían desde un costado del auto que acababa de detenerse.  
  
-- Heero? - pregunto. Si Heero estaba en ese auto rojo, eso quería decir que el dueño era Quatre. Se asomo solo un poco a la ventanilla y pudo ver como Quatre observaba fijamente al frente apretando con fuerza el volante.  
  
-- Quieres que te llevemos?  
  
-- No es necesario.  
  
-- Es tarde - dijo Heero -esta lloviendo y hace frío. Además no traes nada con que cubrirte. No crees que es mejor que te llevemos? - comento Heero.  
  
-- Quieres ver a Duo - dijo Trowa comenzando a entender el por que la insistencia de Heero por llevarlo. Sabía que no se habían visto desde el día anterior.  
  
-- Quizá - fue lo único que comento Heero.  
  
-- Está bien - dijo Trowa caminando del otro lado del auto.  
  
Heero movió el asiento del copiloto y se sentó atrás dejando que Trowa se fuera a un lado de Quatre.  
  
Quatre se sintió nervioso al ver que Trowa se sentaba en el asiento delantero y abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Desde el lunes que le había declarado que lo quería no había vuelto a verlo. Había marcado varias veces a su casa, pero a penas y daba el tono y colgaba.  
  
-- Buenas noches Quatre - escucho que Trowa le dijo y fue entonces que solo le miro de reojo para contestarte.  
  
-- Bue. buenas noches Trowa - dijo de forma nerviosa y totalmente sonrojado poniendo en marcha el auto.  
  
Heero seguía mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Trowa había tenido razón al decir que quería ver a Duo. Pero por que buscar un pretexto para verlo? Podía ir a buscarlo a su universidad o ir a su casa y a escondidas de su padre verlo como ya lo había hecho antes para enterarse como le había ido en sus exámenes. sus exámenes. Tenía dos días sin ayudarle en el último examen. si no lo pasaba no había esperanza de que le ganaran a Roquefeller y no se enfrentarían en la final.  
  
Quizá era lo mejor.  
  
Trowa viajaba en tenso silencio, no se atrevía a ver a Quatre. Se sentía nervioso de estar a solo unos centímetros del rubio. No había tenido el suficiente tiempo para poner sus sentimientos en orden. Sabía que sentía algo por Quatre pero no estaba listo para admitírselo a si mismo, mucho menos para decírselo a él.  
  
Y que pensaría su hermana al enterarse?  
  
Le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran otras personas, lo que pensaran sus compañeros de equipo, maestros o compañeros de escuela. Lo único que le importaba era lo que pensara Catherine. Ella, la única persona de la que le dolería un rechazo.  
  
  
  
Hilde iba corriendo sin dirección. Había salido huyendo de su casa con temor, al no reconocer al hombre que le había golpeado como su padre. Había llegado corriendo hasta el lugar que consideraba más seguro después de su casa. Había llegado a esa casa frente a la que era de su abuela, había subido corriendo los escalones y había golpeado con fuerza y con profunda desesperación sin obtener respuesta. No se había fijado que en la cochera de esa casa no estaba el auto y que las luces de adentro y de afuera estaban apagadas. No, ni Trowa ni Catherine estaban en casa.  
  
Sin saber hacía donde mas dirigirse, siguió corriendo en dirección contraria. No podía ir a casa de Silvia por que tanto ella como el resto de las porristas se habían ido a una reunión muy lejos de su casa. Ese era el motivo por el que le había pedido a Duo que le acompañara. Por que no regresaría con Silvia y no quería irse sola.  
  
El frío y la lluvia le hacían estremecer. No llevaba un sweter grueso que le protegiera y la falda corta no la resguardaba mucho del frío que se había soltado.  
  
Le ardía la cara, le dolía el golpe. pero más le dolía el recordar a la persona que se lo había dado. Cuanto tenía que soportar Duo en manos de su padre?. Ahora sabía lo fuerte y lo valiente que era su hermano al soportar solo ese dolor tan intenso por que ella no se había atrevido a intervenir por miedo.  
  
No supo ni por donde iba corriendo, no se fijaba en la gente que le veía con sorpresa y se apartaba de su lado. No supo ni por donde había doblado ni donde estaba ahora. Estaba totalmente empapada y temblaba de frío. Levanto su vista y comenzó a reconocer el lugar, sabía donde estaba, lo que no sabía era por que sus pies la habían llevado hasta allí?. Pero eso no importaba. subió corriendo las escaleras y golpeo la puerta con fuerza.  
  
Los golpes sonaban fuertes y con desesperación, parecían que iban a derrumbar la puerta con ellos. Quien podría estar molestando a esa hora?  
  
-- Con un demonio. - gritó al abrir la puerta. Pero al sentir el frío cuerpo de la chica abrazándose a su cuerpo le interrumpió de forma brusca.  
  
-- Por favor Wufei, no me corras, no me eches de aquí, no sabía a donde ir, déjame quedarme. - dijo Hilde entre sollozos.  
  
-- Pero Schbeiker. - dijo Wufei sin entender.  
  
-- Por favor!!... - volvió a repetir ella estrechando sus brazos sobre su espalda en un abrazo fuerte.  
  
Wufei sintió el miedo en las palabras de Hilde, no sabía lo que había pasado. Pero la chica no solo temblaba de frío, también temblaba de miedo.  
  
Había mantenido todo el tiempo los brazos sosteniendo la puerta, mientras Hilde se abrazaba a su cuerpo de forma temblorosa. Pero poco a poco subió los brazos para corresponder a ese abrazo. La condujo suavemente hacía adentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Lo primero que necesitaba era que se cambiara de ropa para evitar que se enfermara, después trataría de saber que era lo que había pasado para que Hilde llegara en ese estado hasta su casa.  
  
  
  
Quatre detuvo su auto frente a la casa de Trowa, no habían pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que habían salido de la universidad. Y ahora Trowa se bajaba del auto dando un seco "gracias" por haberle llevado.  
  
Quatre se sintió triste, Trowa ni siquiera le había visto a los ojos y lo había sentido muy frío con él. Trowa le odiaría en igual proporción como el le amaba?  
  
Heero volvió a cambiar de asiento en cuanto Trowa bajo del auto y desde el porche de su casa, aun en penumbras, Trowa solo les veía marcharse sin decir nada.  
  
Duo ya había ido a casa de Trowa, pero al encontrarla cerrada había regresado sobre sus pasos tratando de recordar que otras amigas tendría Hilde en el vecindario. Pero la lluvia y el frío los sentía calando hasta los huesos. El bao salía de su boca como si estuviera fumando. Además el dolor por los golpes en su espalda ya le resultaba insoportable y le impedía el llevar un paso rápido.  
  
Quatre había dado la vuelta a la manzana. Había escuchado lo que Trowa le había dicho a Heero con respecto a Duo y sin que este le dijera nada, decidió pasar por enfrente de su casa.  
  
La casa de Duo mantenía la luz principal encendida y la de la sala. Pero no se veía ningún otro movimiento dentro o fuera de la misma. Seguramente a esa hora, Duo ya estaba en su cuarto estudiando para el examen que presentaría el próximo jueves.  
  
La vista de Heero siguió con detenimiento la casa sin ver ningún movimiento y al percatarse de que no se veía Duo por ningún lado desvió la mirada hacía el otro lado de la ventana cuando ya se perdía del todo la calle donde vivía el trenzado.  
  
-- Detente Quatre - ordeno Heero haciendo que Quatre detuviera el auto de forma repentina sin entender la urgencia en la voz de Heero.  
  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada. Heero bajo del auto corriendo, al tiempo en que el ponía las luces intermitentes y bajaba con paraguas en mano para ver a donde se dirigía Heero.  
  
-- Duo!  
  
Duo sintió como alguien le sostenía por los hombros de forma calida. Levanto la vista para toparse con un par de ojos cobalto que le veían con preocupación. Esbozo una sonrisa luminosa, mientras sus ojos centellaban al verle.  
  
-- Heero.- dijo con voz apenas audible comenzando a desvanecerse, mientras Heero lo detuvo.  
  
-- Duo, que sucede Duo? - pregunto Heero colocando el brazo del trenzado sobre sus hombros y sosteniéndolo por la cintura para evitar que cayera.  
  
-- Hilde!, tengo que buscar a mi hermana. - murmuro Duo tratando de caminar con ayuda de Heero.  
  
Heero vio la espalda del trenzado y pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
  
-- No iras a ningún lado - dijo Heero con voz molesta mientras vio como Quatre se acercaba.  
  
-- Pero mi hermana.  
  
-- Que sucedió Duo? - pregunto Quatre viendo a Duo en mal estado.  
  
-- Por favor Quatre, podrías llevarnos a mi departamento? - pregunto Heero llevando a Duo con él.  
  
-- Claro Heero.  
  
-- No, Heero. Tengo que encontrar a Hilde.  
  
-- Que paso con tu hermana Duo? - pregunto Quatre abriendo la puerta del auto para que Duo entrara. Pero fue Heero quien entro atrás dejando a Duo recargado en brazos de Quatre y fue entonces cuando Quatre pudo ver la sangre en la playera de Duo - Dios mío Duo, que te paso? - Duo solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa triste.  
  
-- Entra aquí atrás Duo - dijo Heero. Duo lo obedeció sin protestar.  
  
Quatre se sintió nervioso al ver la sangre sobre la espalda de Duo. Que o quien había causado esas heridas? O sería solo pintura?. Pero si era así, por que Heero le hacía acomodarse boca abajo sobre el asiento trasero?  
  
Igualmente nervioso se subió al auto olvidando la pregunta que le había hecho sobre su hermana y condujo de forma silenciosa hasta el departamento de Heero.  
  
Duo se había acomodado boca abajo en el asiento trasero del coche de Quatre, con la cabeza en las piernas de Heero. Heero aprovechaba la oportunidad para revisar sus heridas, que no parecían tan severas como las que antes había visto cuando estaba en casa de Trowa.  
  
Las mejillas de Duo estaban ardiendo, se sentía muy nervioso de estar tan cerca de Heero, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas. Tenía la necesidad de tocarlo, pero tenía que contenerse. Su principal objetivo debía ser encontrar a Hilde.  
  
-- Heero tengo que buscar a Hilde - dijo Duo en un murmullo.  
  
-- No dejare que salgas con el clima tan frío como el que tenemos. Quatre podrá buscarla - le contesto Heero en igual tono.  
  
-- No sabrá a donde ir! - dijo en voz alta.  
  
-- Quatre - dijo Heero levantado la voz para que el rubio escuchara.  
  
-- Si Heero?  
  
-- Después de dejarnos en mi departamento, puedes volver a buscar a Trowa y juntos buscar a la hermana de Duo? - pregunto.  
  
-- Claro que si Duo, vendré por Trowa y ambos la buscaremos por ti - dijo Quatre tratando de darle tranquilidad al trenzado.  
  
-- Pero es mi hermana, ustedes no tiene por que molestarse - dijo Duo levantándose un poco para ver a Quatre.  
  
-- Regresa a tu lugar - ordeno Heero haciendo que Duo volviera a bajar.  
  
-- No es molestia Duo. Te lo aseguro. Supongo que Trowa sabrá donde buscarla.  
  
-- Si, él debe tener alguna idea.  
  
El auto de Quatre se detuvo frente al edifico de vidrios ahumados de Heero. En cuanto el portero vio que alguien bajaba, salió paraguas en mano para recibirlos. Pero al ver que Heero bajaba del auto ayudando a Duo y este traía toda la playera manchada de sangre se asusto un poco.  
  
-- Cielos señor Yuy que le paso al joven Maxwell? - pregunto contrariado abriendo la puerta para que entraran los tres al edificio.  
  
-- Un intento de asalto - dijo Heero sin ver al portero. Quatre solo observo a Heero, era claro para él que estaba mintiendo. Que era lo que realmente le había pasado a Duo?.  
  
-- Le pediré el elevador - dijo el portero apretando el botón del elevador y esta abrió las puertas enseguida.  
  
Heero, Quatre y Duo entraron dentro del elevador y al cerrarse las puertas. Duo soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- Pobre hombre, ahora no querrá salir a la calle con lo que le dijiste Heero.  
  
-- Preferías la verdad? - dijo Heero de forma fría sujetando de forma mas fuerte a Duo por la cintura. Duo levanto la vista para verlo, pero Heero solo veía al frente. Podía notar su mandíbula apretada, estaba molesto.  
  
La puerta del elevador se abrió y los tres salieron de el. Quatre tomo las llaves que Heero le dio y abrió la puerta del departamento.  
  
Heero condujo a Duo hasta su habitación y lo sentó en la cama mientras Quatre los siguió.  
  
-- Que paso Duo? - pregunto Quatre mientras vio a Heero perderse en el baño.  
  
-- Una lección - dijo Duo sin animarse a verlo a los ojos - una lección que jamás voy a aprender por que siempre seré gay - Quatre lo vio confundido.  
  
-- Te prepare el baño. Debes cambiarte de ropas para que no pesques un resfriado. En seguida te llevo algo de ropa. Puedes entrar - dijo Heero.  
  
-- Gracias Heero. Pero quiero encontrar primero a mi hermana. Papá esta asustado y yo debo regresar con ella.  
  
Heero camino hasta donde estaba Duo y se paro frente a él. Duo levanto la vista y se topo con la mirada cobalto que le veía con enojo. Lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros para levantarlo.  
  
-- No vas a regresar a tu casa. Por lo menos no esta noche - Duo se quedo en silenció al escucharlo y ver el hielo en sus ojos - Ahora ve y báñate. Trowa y Quatre encontraran a tu hermana. O es que no confías en ellos?  
  
-- Claro que confió en ellos!.  
  
-- Entonces déjalo en sus manos. Tú tienes que cuidar esas heridas.  
  
-- Esta bien pero no te enojes - dijo Duo caminando hasta el baño de forma lenta.  
  
Heero regreso la vista a Quatre que le veía sorprendido de su reacción.  
  
-- No entiendo - dijo Quatre viéndolo nervioso.  
  
-- No hay nada que entender Quatre. Puedes solo buscar a su hermana? - pregunto. Quatre asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del departamento de Heero - Y otra cosa Quatre. Mantén el celular encendido, me comunicare contigo.  
  
-- Esta bien Heero.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco Quatre.  
  
Quatre salió nervioso del departamento de Heero. No entendía que había pasado. Pero su nerviosismo se incrementaba al haber asegurado que iría a buscar a Trowa. Como lo recibiría el de los ojos verdes? Le creería realmente? O pensaría que el ir a buscar a la hermana de Duo era solo un pretexto para verlo?  
  
  
  
Hilde estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina sin animarse a levantar la vista a Wufei que preparaba algo de café. Wufei le había prestado un pants que ahora usaba, pero el frío aun no desaparecía del todo de su cuerpo. Seguía sollozando de forma más calmada.  
  
Vio como una humeante tasa de café se plantaba frente a ella. Pero no se animaba a levantar la vista. Sabía que el golpe se veía terrible, había podido verse mientras se cambiaba en la habitación de Wufei.  
  
-- Por que? - pregunto Wufei sentándose sobre la mesa y viendo el temblosos cuerpo frente a él. No entendía por que había ido a buscarlo precisamente a él si se suponía que no lo soportaba.  
  
-- . - Pero Hilde no dijo nada, solo tomo la taza de café entre sus manos, acunándola con la intención de calentarse un poco.  
  
No podía verla en ese estado. Desde que le había conocido siempre había sido ruda con él. No podía verla ahora frágil, esta no parecía ser la chica que conocía.  
  
-- Te peleaste con tu hermano y huiste de tu casa? - pregunto Wufei saltando de la mesa y parándose frente a ella.  
  
-- . - pero Hilde volvió a quedarse en silenció, parecía no haberle oído.  
  
-- Me vas a tener adivinando toda la noche? - pregunto Wufei en tono molesto - por que puedo pensar que has venido hasta aquí por que quieres seducirme - parecía que ni provocarla para que se enojara iba a funcionar. Hilde seguía sumida en su mutismo sin moverse de su posición.  
  
Wufei se hinco para poder verla a los ojos. Dejo deslizar su mano para levantar la barbilla y poder verla. Fue entonces que lo vio.  
  
-- Que te paso? - pregunto sorprendido al ver el moretón sobre el ojo.  
  
La sola mención le hizo lanzar los brazos al cuello a Wufei quien perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo con Hilde en brazos llorando. Wufei abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo de Hilde sobre él.  
  
-- Que pasa? Quien te golpeo de esa forma?. - pero no obtenía ninguna otra respuesta que no fue llanto.  
  
No podía negar que se sentía bien con aquel cuerpo pequeño y delgado entre sus brazos. Pero necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado.  
  
  
  
Quatre bajo del auto con nerviosismo. Vio que la luz estaba encendida, pero que el auto de Catherine aun no estaba en la cochera. Subió los escalones y toco el timbre esperando a que Trowa abriera.  
  
Sin preguntar quien era Trowa abrió la puerta topándose con sorpresa con Quatre en el umbral de la misma.  
  
-- Tro. Trowa, yo.  
  
-- Quatre estás no son horas de vistas. Ya deberías estar en tu casa - dijo Trowa interrumpiendo a Quatre.  
  
-- Lo se, lo se. Solo que encontramos a Duo y el estaba herido y.  
  
-- Duo herido? - dijo Trowa sorprendido - donde está Quatre? - pregunto preocupado tomando a Quatre por los hombros.  
  
-- En casa de Heero - dijo Quatre sin entender - yo los lleve allá.  
  
-- Te han pedido que vengas por mi?  
  
-- N. no.  
  
-- Entonces que haces aquí?  
  
-- La hermana de Duo salió de su casa y me han pedido que la busque contigo.  
  
-- Hilde se fue? Por que?  
  
-- No tengo idea Trowa. Quien hirió a Duo de esa forma en la espalda? - pregunto al darse cuanta que Trowa sabía algo.  
  
Trowa tomo un sweter seco y las llaves que estaban detrás de la puerta y apago las luces para salir de su casa en compañía del rubio. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado. Generalmente Duo no salía de casa después de que su padre le había pegado, pero si Hilde se fue. quizá había ocurrido lo que tanto temía Duo. Su padre la había golpeado también a ella.  
  
-- Vamonos Quatre - dijo Trowa sin contestar la duda de Quatre.  
  
Pero Quatre estaba sumamente nervioso. Metió la llave de forma temblorosa, estaba asustado de lo que estaba pasando. Heero había mencionado al papá de Duo y Duo había mencionado una lección por ser gay. Es que el papá le daba una lección golpeándolo por ser gay? Ahora recordaba las palabras que una vez le dijo Trowa sobre Duo. El había dicho que Duo era el que tenía menos motivo para sonreír.  
  
-- Estas bien? - pregunto Trowa al ver que el rubio no acertaba a meter la llave para encender el auto.  
  
-- Lo siento Trowa - dijo Quatre bajando la vista - estoy muy nervioso.  
  
-- Dame las llaves, yo manejo - Quatre le tendió las llaves sin protestar, mientras cambiaban de lugares.  
  
-- Sabes donde buscar? - pregunto Quatre a Trowa.  
  
-- Comenzaremos con sus amigas. Si no esta con ellas, no se donde puede estar.  
  
  
  
Heero desconecto el cable telefónico que unía a su computadora con la red de la escuela y conecto un aparato telefónico que mantenía guardado en el closet junto a sus cosas. Desde que había llegado al departamento decidió retirar el aparato, por que no tenía por que recibir llamadas de nadie y él no necesitaba hacerlas. Para lo único que ocupaba la línea telefónica era para conectarse al internet y hacer su tarea.  
  
Descolgó el aparato y se dio prisa en marcar el número de Quatre.  
  
-- Quatre?  
  
-- Si Heero. Me estas llamando de un teléfono público?  
  
-- No, desde mi departamento.  
  
-- Tienes teléfono?  
  
-- Si. Siempre he tenido teléfono, solo que mantenía el aparato desconectado. Ya encontraron a la hermana de Duo?  
  
-- No. Ya hemos pasado a casa de tres amigas de ella. Pero las chicas no están. Trowa esta pensando a que otro lugar pudo haber ido.  
  
-- Tengo una idea - escucho Heero a Trowa que le decía a Quatre.  
  
-- En cuanto la encuentren marca al teléfono.  
  
-- Esta en el identificador de llamadas Heero, no te apures por dármelo.  
  
-- Ok. Pero no llamen al padre de Duo. Yo lo haré en cuanto den con ella. Mantendré el teléfono conectado hasta que me regreses la llamada.  
  
-- Muy bien Heero. Te llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo.  
  
Heero colgó el teléfono y volteo a ver la puerta cerrada del baño. Duo ya tenía demasiado tiempo dentro. Y comenzaba a preocuparse el que no saliera. Camino hasta el baño y toco de forma firme.  
  
-- Duo, estas bien? - pregunto.  
  
-- N. no - pudo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Heero abrió la puerta al escuchar el 'no' por respuesta. Esperaba verlo tirado en el piso, sangrando o algo peor. Pero Duo estaba sentado totalmente vestido, aun escurriendo agua con la mirada perdida en el suelo.  
  
-- Que te pasa? - dijo viéndolo fijamente mientras se acercaba a él - ya deberías haberte bañado. Vas a pescar una pulmonía si sigues con toda la ropa mojada.  
  
-- Yo no importo. Tengo que buscar a mi hermana Heero. Papá le pego por protegerme - dijo viéndolo de forma triste.  
  
-- Tu padre. - dijo con molestia Helero.  
  
-- Fue un accidente, él no quería golpearle - dijo tratando de defenderlo.  
  
-- Y ahora por que fue? - dijo Heero acercándose a él y tomando la playera de la parte baja para comenzar a levantarla.  
  
-- Heero?... - dijo Duo tomando sus manos para evitar que se la quitara.  
  
A pesar de que aun tenía frío por estar totalmente mojado, el calor que las manos de Heero emanaban le hizo arder ante el solo contacto. Sin poder retirar sus manos de las de Heero levanto la vista sintiéndose asustado.  
  
-- Vas a obedecerme. Tienes que cambiarte de ropas si no quieres bañarte. Y como tu no pareces tener intención de hacerlo, lo haré por ti - dijo jalando la playera hacía arriba para retirarla sin encontrar resistencia en el trenzado.  
  
Nunca como ahora había sentido tan cerca de su cuerpo al trenzado. Emanaba un aroma exquisito, un aroma que desde que venía en el auto con él comenzaba a embriagarle. Podía perder la conciencia con ese aroma, como si fuera el más fino de los vinos.  
  
Sin despegar su mirada de la violeta, dejo deslizar de forma lenta su mano hasta la pretina del pantalón para desabrocharlo. El color en las mejillas blancas del trenzado se había tornado de un tono rosa a un color carmesí intenso. Que sucedía? Por que comenzaba a sentir como una corriente recorría su cuerpo? Por que comenzaba a sentir que algo despertaba en su entrepierna mientras un calor indescriptible le recorría el cuerpo?  
  
-- Espera Heero yo lo hago - dijo Duo deteniendo sus manos rompiendo el hechizo en el que Heero había caído de forma momentánea.  
  
-- Esta bien, traeré algo de ropa - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta y saliendo precipitadamente del baño.  
  
Duo observo salir a Heero del baño, se sentía tremendamente excitado al estar así de cerca con él. Había podido ver en la mirada del capitán de Oz algo parecido al deseo. Habría sido solo su imaginación?  
  
Pero lo que si no estaba imaginando era su excitación latente bajo la gruesa tela del pantalón. Heero se habría dado cuanta de eso? Era por eso que casi había salido huyendo de él?  
  
Heero había salido del baño totalmente acalorado. Necesitaba que algo le enfriara de forma rápida. No iba a dejar que el trenzado saliera de su departamento herido como estaba y eso significaba que tendría que dormir en su cama. No pensaba mandarlo al suelo o al sillón en el que no cabría.  
  
Necesitaba algo que pudiera enfriarlo. Sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a llenarse de las imágenes de las novelas del trenzado y eso no le estaba ayudando en nada.  
  
Abrió la ventana para ver si el frío de la noche le ayudaba en algo a calmar la excitación que había comenzado a sentir, desde que el trenzado iba con él en el coche de Quatre.  
  
Había sentido sus manos calientes sobre sus piernas. Había sido un terrible error haber entrado atrás del coche y obligarlo a acomodarse boca abajo para evitar que se lastimara la espalda. Otro error terrible había sido el levantar su playera para ver esas heridas. No había podido evitar el recordarlo solo con unos boxers recostado sobre la cama de Trowa.  
  
Por que le estaba pasando todo eso con un hombre? Es a caso que Duo le atraía tanto?  
  
Si.  
  
Esa era la respuesta y su excitación se lo confirmaba..  
  
  
  
Wufei acariciaba suavemente el cabello corto de la morena que seguía llorando ahora de forma mas serena sobre su pecho aun en el suelo de la cocina. No sabía por que estaba tan sensible?. Que era lo que había pasado? En cuanto se enterar quien era la persona que le había golpeado, iría a partirle la cara con sus propias manos.  
  
-- Debo ponerte algo sobre ese ojo, antes de que se te hinche mas - dijo Wufei levantando a Hilde de su pecho mojado por las lágrimas.  
  
No sabía por que se comportaba así con él. Ya se esperaba que al siguiente día en la escuela no dejara de molestarla y le echaría en cara todo lo que ahora había hecho por ella. Pero eso ahora no le importaba, se estaba comportando como todo un caballero. Ni siquiera se había aprovechado de su debilidad y solo se había limitado a abrazarla para confortarla. Cuanto le agradecía.  
  
-- Por fin una sonrisa - dijo Wufei viéndola después de que regresaba hasta la silla con algo en la mano.  
  
-- Que es eso? - pregunto un poco mas calmada al ver que Wufei desenvolvía algo de un plástico transparente.  
  
-- Deberé conformarme con comer verduras el día de mañana. Esto era mi comida - dijo Wufei poniendo el bistec sobre el ojo amoratado de Hilde.  
  
-- Lo siento mucho Wufei, no debí venir a molestarte - dijo sujetando la mano del chino que aun detenía el bistec sobre el ojo de la morena.  
  
Esto era diferente, ella le sonreía de forma dulce y se disculpaba con él tomándolo de la mano. Por que sentía que su cara ardía? Soltó su mano de forma brusca.  
  
-- No hay problema - dijo desviando la mirada de ella - Que paso? - volvió a preguntar regresando la mirada a la morena.- Quien fue él idiota que te golpeo? Por que si fue ese tonto que tienes por hermano yo voy a.  
  
-- Fue mi padre. - dijo ella cerrando el único ojo que tenía visible.  
  
Wufei se quedo en silencio al escucharlo. No podía creer en que ese hombre que le trataba tan bien y que parecía adorarla hubiera sido capas de golpearla. Comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía por dentro. Que había hecho para que su padre le golpeara de esa forma?  
  
-- Pero que hiciste? - pregunto tratando de controlar su furia. Hilde abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
-- Nada! Duo me acompaño todo el tiempo. Yo. yo.  
  
-- Tu que?  
  
-- Yo me atravesé para evitar que papá le pegara más a Duo - dijo quitándose el bistec del ojo y volviendo a llorar de forma desconsolada cubriendo su rostro con las manos.  
  
-- No puede.  
  
Pero los golpes en la puerta le hicieron interrumpirse. Hilde dejo de llorar para ver con sorpresa como Wufei caminaba hasta la puerta para abrir.  
  
-- Y ahora que demonios?... - dijo abriendo la puerta, pero se interrumpió cuando al quitar el picaporte alguien la abría tomándolo por sorpresa.  
  
-- Donde esta?  
  
Wufei vio sin entender como Trowa entraba buscando con la mirada por toda la sala a alguien.  
  
-- Se puede saber que haces aquí y con el espía? - dijo señalando a Quatre que se había quedado parado en la puerta sin animarse a pasar.  
  
-- Te pregunte que donde esta? - volvió a decir Trowa sin contestar a su pregunta.  
  
-- A quien buscas en mi casa a estas horas? - pregunto Wufei sabiendo de antemano que buscaba a Hilde.  
  
-- Tu debes saber a quien busco Wufei. Solo me quedas tú en la lista. - dijo viéndolo fijamente y recorriendo su camisa de arriba a abajo - Si no me dices donde esta, yo mismo la buscare - dijo dándose la vuelta para pasar rumbo a la habitación pero Wufei atravesó su brazo para evitar que pasará.  
  
-- No por ser el capitán del equipo puedes venir aquí y registrar mi casa - dijo Wufei reclamando por su actitud.  
  
-- Si no quieres que me ponga a gritar dile que se venga con migo. No dejare que se quede aquí.  
  
-- Como sabes que esta aquí? - pregunto Wufei.  
  
-- Por tu actitud amigo. Y por que tienes toda la camisa manchada de maquillaje. O me dirás que esto es mantequilla? - dijo señalando su camisa - Se que ella vino aquí.  
  
-- Si, aquí esta - confeso Wufei - Pero no quiere irse a su casa. Y yo no la voy a correr.  
  
-- No voy a dejar que se quede. Tú sabes bien que no puedo dejarla aquí. - dijo Trowa en tono conciliador.  
  
-- Por que no? Crees que le voy a hacer algo?  
  
-- Tu estas enamorado de ella. No puedo dejarla que se quede.  
  
-- Yo no. yo no.. no estoy.- comenzó diciendo Wufei de forma nerviosa sin poder completar la frase.  
  
-- Si lo estas y no me lo niegues - aseguro Trowa.  
  
-- No.  
  
-- Hilde!! - gritó Trowa haciendo que Hilde saltara de su silla - vengo por ti. Duo esta muy preocupado. Si no quieres ir a tu casa vamos a la mía, pero no te dejare con Wufei.  
  
-- Quiero quedarme Trowa - dijo Hilde parándose en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina haciendo que Wufei y Trowa voltearan a verla.  
  
-- Déjame verte - dijo Trowa pasando por un costado de Wufei que solo observo como Hilde entraba de nuevo a la cocina con Trowa detrás de ella.  
  
Quatre observo con sorpresa el moretón en el ojo de la hermana de Duo. Que era lo que había pasado para que los dos salieran de casa de su padre?. Duo con golpes en su espalda y su hermana con un golpe en el rostro.  
  
Wufei vio al rubio aun en la entrada de su casa. Hacía frío afuera y el chico no estaba muy cubierto que digamos y aun así no pasaba.  
  
-- Por que no entras? - dijo Wufei acercándose al rubio para cerrar la puerta - vamos a ver un rato la televisión. Espero poder ver aun que sea el final de la película, por que con tanto alboroto. ya me la perdí toda.  
  
Quatre sonrió al chino. No cabía duda que podía ser simpático cuando se lo proponía.  
  
  
  
Heero volvió a tocar en el baño sintiendo un poco calmada la excitación que sentía con el trenzado. Llevaba un pijama en sus manos para el trenzado. Pero sabía que no podría usar la camisa de la misma debido a sus heridas.  
  
-- Te he traído el pijama. Dormirás en la cama - dijo Heero sin levantar la vista para ver a Duo que estaba en la bañera. Parecía que había decidido bañarse después de todo.  
  
-- Donde dormirás tu? - pregunto Duo viendo que Heero no le miraba.  
  
-- Tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo un examen. Así que no hay problema si no duermo.  
  
-- Pero Heero.  
  
-- Así estaré al pendiente de la llamada de Quatre, para que tú duermas.  
  
-- Heero.  
  
-- Te espero afuera  
  
Duo había salido del baño poco después usando solo el pantalón del pijama. Traía por completo el cabello suelto echado hacia delante para evitar que tocara su espalda y este se pegara a las heridas al cerrar.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en un costado de la amplía cama con un libro en las manos. Se veía sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía.  
  
Duo camino de forma silenciosa por la alfombra para pararse a un lado de él. Al sentir que alguien lo observaba Heero levanto la vista topándose con los ojos violetas tan cristalinos de Duo.  
  
-- Ya encontraron a Hilde? - pregunto Duo viendo a Heero.  
  
-- Quatre aun no llama - dijo Heero viendo a Duo en respuesta. Duo giro su vista viendo el aparato telefónico que Heero mantenía sobre el buró a un lado de él.  
  
-- No sabía que tenías teléfono.  
  
-- Como no lo uso, lo desconecte.  
  
La mirada cobalto de Heero comenzó a recorrer el blanco torso del trenzado mientras este seguía con la mirada perdida en el teléfono. Había pensado que el sumirse en sus estudios le ayudaría a olvidar que el trenzado estaba allí y que tendría que descansar en su cama. Pero al verlo ahora delante suyo, usando solo el pantalón del pijama con el blanco torso desnudo, le había hecho estremecerse ligeramente. La lectura no le iba a ayudar en nada, así que dejo el libro a un lado para volver a hablarle.  
  
-- Puedes descansar del otro lado de la cama. Yo tengo que estudiar. Espero no te moleste la luz encendida para dormir. - Duo levanto la vista sintiendo que el color bañaba sus mejillas de nuevo.  
  
-- No me molesta, pero no creo poder dormir - dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Yo tampoco - dijo Heero sin pensar en lo que decía. La mirada de Duo se fijo con sorpresa en el rostro de Heero.  
  
-- He? - dijo Duo sin entender la última frase.  
  
-- Yo tampoco creo poder dormir hasta no saber algo de tu hermana. - se dio prisa en aclarar - Descansa - dijo Heero indicándole el lado contrario de la cama.  
  
-- S. Si - dijo Duo de forma nerviosa.  
  
Duo llegó hasta el lado contrario de la cama. Si antes se había sentido nervioso al ocupar la cama de Heero la primera vez que le vio con las heridas, ahora lo estaba más. Era tarde, afuera llovía y hacía frío y la mirada cobalto de Heero fija en su cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada a calmarse.  
  
Duo se acostó en la cama extendiendo su cabello húmedo sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Heero y abrazando la almohada.  
  
Por que no podía apartar su mirada del largo cuerpo del mariscal de colmillo blanco? Necesitaba pensar en algo, pero no podía lograrlo. Solo tenía en su mente las imágenes proporcionadas por las novelas del trenzado.  
  
-- Por llegar tarde de nuevo. - dijo Duo sin verlo sacando a Heero de sus pensamientos.  
  
-- Que? - pregunto al no entender lo que Duo dijo.  
  
-- Hace rato preguntaste por que me había pegado mi padre. Fue por llegar tarde de nuevo.  
  
-- Pero si hoy no hay juegos. Por que llegaste tarde?  
  
-- Por acompañar a Hilde a una reunión con sus amigas. Ella pensó que al llegar juntos y al decirle a papá que yo estaba con ella, sería suficiente explicación.  
  
-- Pero no fue así.  
  
-- No - dijo Duo cerrando los ojos con tristeza.  
  
Abrió los ojos al sentir el tibio contacto de la mano de Heero sobre su hombro. Suponía que ese apretón en el hombro era para darle ánimos, pero estando donde estaba, ese tibio contacto le hacía reaccionar. Iba a ser muy complicada la noche, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
-- Heero. - volteo Duo solo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.  
  
Pero el teléfono sonó haciendo que tanto Heero como Duo extendieran su mano para tomarlo. Duo sintió que los colores regresaban a su rostro, por que por el impulso de tomar el teléfono había quedado sobre el cuerpo de Heero. Pero Heero no parecía molestarse por eso.  
  
-- Quatre? - pregunto Heero al levantar el teléfono.  
  
-- No, Trowa - escucho del otro lado - ya encontramos a Hilde. Pero tenemos un problema.  
  
-- Cual?  
  
-- Ya la encontraron? - pregunto Duo con esperanza, viendo como Heero solo asentía.  
  
-- Ella no quiere irse - dijo Trowa en respuesta a la pregunta de Heero - puedes comunicarme a Duo?  
  
-- Si - contesto para después ver a Duo - es Trowa, quiere hablar contigo - Duo tomó el aparato que Heero le tendía.  
  
-- Como esta ella Trowa? - pregunto Duo al tomar el aparato levantándose del pecho de Heero y sentándose en la cama con los pies cruzados.  
  
-- Asustada y dolida, pero bien. El golpe no se le hinchará mucho por lo que hizo Wufei.  
  
-- Wufei? Me dirás que ella esta con él? - dijo Duo sorprendido.  
  
-- Si, estamos ahora en su casa. Pero Hilde no quiere irse. Ya le dije que si no quiere irse a tu casa, que se venga conmigo y con Catherine. Pero insiste en quedarse con Wufei.  
  
-- Entiendo - dijo Duo bajando la vista - creo que se siente segura debido a la apatía con la que siempre se han tratado.  
  
-- Pero tú sabes como yo, que Wufei esta enamorado de ella y debido a eso no puedo dejarla aquí.  
  
-- Pero ella no lo sabe. Puedes comunicarme con Wufei?  
  
-- Está bien.  
  
-- Dime Maxwell? - escucho Duo la voz del chino después de unos segundos.  
  
-- Se quedara contigo. Pero debes prometerme que la vas a cuidar Wu amigo.  
  
-- No tienes ni que pedírmelo. Quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacerle algo a tu molestia de hermana?  
  
-- Nadie si esta contigo - dijo Duo riendo.  
  
-- Deja de molestar Maxwell!!! - dijo Wufei con fingido enojo - y tu donde estas?  
  
-- Con Heero.  
  
-- Con el cero? Estas con el enemigo?...  
  
-- Tu también estas con el enemigo y pasaras toda la noche con él.  
  
-- Que? - Duo solo soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- Dale las gracias a Trowa y a Quatre de mi parte Wu amigo. Y mañana temprano voy a buscar a mi hermana.  
  
-- Esta bien Maxwell.  
  
Duo le paso el teléfono a Heero para que lo colgara regresando a su lugar en la cama con la mirada triste.  
  
-- Esta bien tu hermana? - pregunto Heero viendo a Duo.  
  
-- Si, se quedara con Wufei. El la cuidara por esta noche.  
  
-- Crees que este bien allí con el chino?  
  
-- Lo estará. - dijo Duo convencido - lo que no se es como tomara papá nuestra ausencia - Heero volvió a tomar el teléfono mientras Duo volteaba a verlo sin entender.  
  
-- Dame el teléfono de tu casa, yo hablare con tu padre.  
  
-- He? - dijo Duo sin comprender que haría Heero - yo debo hablar no tú Heero.  
  
-- Yo lo haré. Le diré que te quedaras aquí y que tu hermana esta bien.  
  
-- No le digas que Hilde se quedara con Wufei.  
  
-- No pienso hacerlo. Ahora dame el número - insistió Heero.  
  
Heero marco el número que Duo le dio. Ni siquiera sonó una vez, cuando una voz grave contestaba del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-- Duo?  
  
-- No señor Schebiker. Mi nombre es Heero Yuy y hablo por el asunto de sus hijos.  
  
-- Mi niña esta bien? - pregunto el hombre algo asustado.  
  
-- Hilde esta bien y Duo también. Pero ninguno de los dos regresara esta noche con usted. Solo le llamo para avisarle que no los espere.  
  
-- Espera, tu quien eres? - pregunto el hombre sin entender.  
  
-- Ya le dije. Mi nombre es Heero y soy amigo de Duo.  
  
-- Tu. - dijo el hombre con enojo al saber que Heero era amigo de trenzado.  
  
-- Debería usted preocuparse por los daños físicos hechos a Duo y no por que llegue tarde a su casa. Antes de ponerle una mano en sima, asegúrese de saber donde estuvo o yo me encargare de usted.  
  
-- Me estas amenazando niño! - grito el hombre.  
  
-- Buenas noches señor Schbeiker.  
  
Duo se quedo con los ojos abiertos por lo que Heero le había dicho a su padre. Ahora como iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera?  
  
-- Heero?  
  
-- Descansa Duo, ahora ya no hay por que tener esto conectado - dijo Heero quitando el cable telefónico al aparato.  
  
Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga. Con el trenzado a su lado, en su misma cama. Iba a ser muy difícil conciliar el sueño.  
  
  
  
Catherine daba vueltas en la sala de su casa. Ya era muy tarde y su hermano no llegaba. Estaba muy preocupada por él. Generalmente le avisaba si iba a llegar tarde, pero ahora no había ninguna nota que le dijera si había decidido ir a algún lado o si en la escuela alguna clase se había cambiado de horario.  
  
Al escuchar como un auto se detenía frente a su casa, corrió hasta la ventana para asegurarse de que Trowa ya había llegado. Suspiro aliviada al reconocer el auto de Quatre y al ver a dos personas arriba de él. Estaba segura que era Trowa.  
  
Trowa descendió del auto seguido de Quatre. Ya habían localizado a Hilde y ahora podían descansar tranquilos. Pero él no se sentía nada tranquilo con la mirada aqua de Quatre sobre él.  
  
-- Trowa - escucho la voz de Quatre que le detenía cuando estaba por subir los escalones de su casa.  
  
-- Si? - dijo sin animarse a voltear para verlo.  
  
-- Yo. yo he querido pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije el lunes - Trowa volteo con sorpresa. Quatre mantenía la mirada baja sin querer verlo. Trowa bajo el único escalón que había subido y se paro frente a él. Quatre levanto la vista al ver los zapatos de Trowa cerca - Perdóname Trowa, pero yo no quiero perder tu amistad. Además de Heero, tú y Duo son uno de mis únicos amigos.  
  
-- No tienes por que disculparte Quatre - dijo Trowa subiendo la mano para acariciar con un dedo la blanca mejilla del rubio - no has perdido mi amistad. Eres tu quien debe disculparme por lo que paso el lunes.  
  
El color subió hasta las blancas mejillas del rubio al sentir la caricia que Trowa daba sobre su mejilla. Lo amaba y Trowa no sabía lo que hacía con ese simple roce. Levanto su mano para detener la mano del capitán de colmillo blanco y la sostuvo entre la suya sin que Trowa la retirara.  
  
-- Trowa yo.  
  
Intento decir Quatre viendo los ojos esmeralda que le veían con detenimiento. Sintió el terrible impulso de besarlo de nuevo. De sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos. Era mucha la tentación al tenerlo así de cerca.  
  
Rindiéndose a la tentación, cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas para subir su rostro hasta el de Trowa, para depositar un beso sobre los labios del capitán de colmillo blanco.  
  
Logro rozar solo sus labios sobre los del capitán, antes de que este lo empujara por el hombro para alejarlo de él.  
  
-- Quatre!, estamos frente a mi casa - dijo Trowa con enojo - no te atrevas a volver a hacer algo como eso. - dijo dándole la espalda para comenzar a subir los escalones rumbo a su casa. Cuando sintió como los brazos del rubio se cerraban sobre su pecho con desesperación.  
  
-- Por favor Trowa!!! No me dejes, yo te amo! Perdóname, perdóname. te prometo no volver a hacerlo.  
  
Trowa tomo los brazos de Quatre y los separo de su pecho para voltearse a verlo.  
  
-- Vete a tu casa Quatre!, no quiero verte. - Quatre levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Trowa se veían fríos.  
  
-- Trowa.  
  
Pero Trowa le dio la espalda y subió los escalones para entrar a su casa dejando a Quatre parado a un costado del auto.  
  
Catherine lo vio entrar azotando la puerta y pasando a toda prisa rumbo a su habitación. No se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Desde hacía días lo veía cambiado y comenzaba a entender el motivo. Lo había visto todo por la ventana.  
  
-- Dios mío Trowa.  
  
  
  
La noche había pasado con lentitud para los dos chicos en aquella habitación. Ninguno de los dos había podido cerrar los ojos en las siguientes horas. Pero no se habían percatado de ello.  
  
Duo cerraba los ojos y los abría para darse cuanta que el reloj solo había corrido un minutos sobre el buró que estaba de su lado. No quería voltear a ver a Heero que sabía estaba del otro lado de la cama. A escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sabía que con solo estirar la mano podía tocarlo. Por eso no se atrevía a moverse.  
  
Heero veía por la ventana con la cortina corrida los relámpagos centellear. Había intentado concentrarse en su lectura, pero no lo lograba. Había algo. no, alguien que le distraía. De cuando en cuando volteaba a un costado para ver el cuerpo de Duo extendido sobre el lado contrario de la cama. Parecía tener frío por que estaba a medio tapar, dejando la espalda por completo descubierta y abrazaba sus brazos con sus manos.  
  
-- Estas dormido? - pregunto Heero al darse cuenta del ligero movimiento del trenzado en su lugar.  
  
-- No - respondió Duo sin moverse.  
  
-- Quiero comentarte algo - dijo Heero.  
  
-- Que es? - pregunto Duo  
  
-- Me han invitado a unirme a Colmillo Blanco para el próximo semestre - Duo volteo a ver a Heero con sorpresa.  
  
-- Y a mi a unirme a OZ - dijo Duo.  
  
-- Que has decidido? - Pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Aun nada. Yo no quiero dejar mi escuela. Pero Trowa piensa que es lo mejor. Que es una forma de dejar mi casa. Pero yo quiero dejarla únicamente cuando me enamore y me vaya a vivir con esa persona. - Heero desvió su vista al frente. Duo lo observo sin entender esa reacción. - Tu ya decidiste si te unirás a Colmillo Blanco?  
  
-- Tampoco lo he decidido. De aceptar estaría en tu misma escuela.  
  
-- En verdad? - dijo Duo con sorpresa - Estaríamos en la misma Universidad. Que bien!  
  
-- Tienes frío? - pregunto Heero al ver el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del trenzado.  
  
-- Un poco - dijo Duo en respuesta viéndolo fijamente - pero se que debo dejar mi espalda descubierta para que las heridas cicatricen rápido.  
  
-- Si, pero puedo intentar calentar tus brazos. - dijo Heero viéndolo a los ojos ante la tenue luz de la lámpara encendida.  
  
-- Como sin que la tela se pegue a mi espalda? - cuestiono Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Ven aquí - dijo Heero extendiendo los brazos invitando a Duo a recargarse en su pecho.  
  
Duo lo observo con un rubor sobre su rostro. Abrazarlo?... era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Dormir abrazado al cuerpo de Heero. Se movió hasta quedar recargado sobre su pecho, mientras Heero cerraba sus brazos sobre sus hombros.  
  
-- Mejor? - pregunto Heero.  
  
-- S. si. Gracias Heero.  
  
-- Ahora solo duerme.  
  
-- Si - dijo guardando silenció escuchando el corazón de Heero latir de forma rítmica - Heero.  
  
-- Si? - pregunto Heero mientras comenzaba a acariciar el largo cabello de Duo.  
  
-- Ya me perdonaste por lo de Quatre?  
  
-- No hay nada que perdonar. Solo duerme.  
  
-- Si - dijo Duo en un susurro - te prometo que no volverá a pasar.  
  
-- Por que usas el cabello así de largo? - pregunto Heero para cambiar de tema.  
  
-- Se lo prometí a mi abuela desde que era un niño. Desde entonces ella decía que me parecía a mi madre y me hizo prometerle que lo conservaría largo como un recuerdo a su memoria. Se que no debe gustarles a muchos pero.  
  
-- Es lindo. - dijo Heero interrumpiéndolo - ya es de madrugada Duo, debemos dormir un poco.  
  
-- Si, es verdad.  
  
Con el latido suave del corazón de Heero y la sensación calida de sus brazos, era más fácil conciliar el sueño. Si su padre lo mataba al día siguiente por haber dormido fuera de su casa, eso ya no importaba.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Heero aun bajo él. Era una sensación totalmente placentera. Cuanto amaba a Heero.  
  
Movió un poco su cabeza y pudo ver que el reloj digital de Heero marcaba ya las cinco de la mañana. Afuera todavía estaba muy oscuro, pero sabía que en pocas horas el sol ya iba a salir y tenía que ir a casa de Wufei por su hermana.  
  
Levanto muy despacio su cabeza para ver a Heero. Parecía dormir de forma placida. Lucía tan sereno y tranquilo que no le gustaría despertarlo. Sus facciones duras siempre, se habían suavizado y parecía dibujar una sonrisa en esos labios siempre serios.  
  
Lucía tan guapo así dormido, cuanto daría por tener una fotografía suya así y no solo los recortes que tenía del diario escolar.  
  
Se levanto de forma lenta para buscar sus ropas que sabía Heero había puesto en alguna parte para que se secaran, pero no podía usar su playera que estaba seca, pero manchada de sangre.  
  
-- Deberé llevare una de tus playeras Heero - dijo en voz baja caminando por la habitación para abrir uno de los cajones de la cómoda del capitán de oz - estoy seguro que no te molestara que lo haga, verdad?  
  
Se cambió de forma lenta evitando hacer ruidos en la habitación para no despertarlo. Sabía que tenía un examen y era mejor para él descansar antes de presentar.  
  
Al terminar de cambiarse camino de nuevo hasta la cama donde Heero seguía durmiendo. Se veía tan bien así. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejando entrar y salir el aire de forma rítmica. Sus ojos cerrados daban una expresión de serenidad que nunca le veía cuando estaba despierto. Se inclino ligeramente sobre su rostro sujetando con una mano su cabello que permanecía aun suelto.  
  
-- No me gusta irme sin despedir Heero, pero te ves tan tranquilo que no me animo a despertarte - dijo en un susurro frente a su rostro - pero sabes que tengo que ir por mi hermana a casa de Wufei. Me ha gustado tanto dormir contigo. - sonrió un poco al darse cuenta lo que acaba de decir - realmente me gusto mucho. No sabes como te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.  
  
Dirigió su vista hasta esos labios que solo una vez había probado. Sería un atrevimiento robarle un beso? Al fin y al cabo estaba dormido y no lo recordaría. -- Heero yo. - dijo interrumpiéndose al darse cuanta que Heero se movía un poco. Pero no pareció despertar - Heero yo te amo.  
  
Y sin esperar más, unió una vez más sus labios sobre los del capitán de oz que aun dormía. Probo de forma sutil de nuevo su sabor, quería saborear más. Pero no, Heero dormía y no era la forma en que quería un beso de él.  
  
-- Este será otro beso que no recuerdes - dijo Duo levantándose y caminando rumbo a la puerta - Te lo agradezco mucho Heero - dijo dándole una última vista en la cama, para después salir.  
  
Heero aun con los ojos cerrados, levanto la mano para tocar sus labios. Abrió los ojos sin retirar la mano y volteo hasta la puerta de su habitación donde no había nadie ya.  
  
-- Este será un beso que si recuerde Duo - dijo en un susurro levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana por donde veía como el trenzado caminaba rumbo a la parada del autobús de forma pensativa.  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Bueno ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo. Esta muy muy largo por que les he querido compensar estas dos semanas de no actualizar. Ahora que mi PC ya está bien, ahora si puedo escribir y tener el siguiente capitulo para la próxima semana.  
  
Espero que no me salga tan largo -_-¡ Y que sea de su agrada. Puedo adelantarles el titulo que será: Subasta de besos y Esclavos.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos. Por favor no más virus a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
61 Reviews!!! O.O!!! Nunca creí llegar a tantos Reviews en este espacio. Estoy realmente sorprendida. Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajitos!!  
  
Del capitulo 7.  
  
Gracias a Hikaru Itsuko, Dennisse, Dark Elliot, Angelcake, Angeli Murasaki, Fabi-Chan, Terry Maxwell y Kuri Neko por sus mensajitos que no pude contestar debido al maldito virus que arruino mi maquina.  
  
Ahora si, los Reviews del capitulo 8.  
  
Mai: No te sorprenda que les deje siempre en la parte mas emocionante de la historia. Me encanta dejarlos en suspenso, jejejeje. Y si, por fin se dio el beso y como viste el segundo? Ira Heero a confesarle a Duo como se siente?  
  
Hikaru: Trato de subir un capitulo por semana, solo que como habrás leído, se me daño la PC debido a un virus. Pero ya regrese y ahora si no hay problemas de nuevo, tendrán el nuevo capitulo a mas tardar el domingo.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Ya quedo el problema!! Ahora solo espero que la lluvia pase pronto o me compren un regulador :P. Ojalá también te haya gustado este otro capitulo.  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama: Es Hayama por Akito Hayama? O.o. Muchas gracias!!!, que bueno que te gusto y de que me salve?  
  
Dennisse: Yo también adoro las parejas clásicas. El casi beso entre Quatre y Duo solo para provocar algo. Ya viste por que?  
  
Hotaru- Chan: Si no lo acabo como sigo con le de los herederos de Low? Buaahhh, necesito terminar. Además mi cabecita loca no tiene tanta imaginación. Pero que bueno que te gusta.  
  
Maria Wong: Yo estuve en la depre total sin mi PC, lo bueno es que ya quedo y espero que la tuya también. Que bueno que te gusta esta locura de fic.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Si, hasta que alguien le dijo a Relena que no esta segura de si misma, jejeje. Que bueno que te gusta.  
  
Akito Winner: Y yo que ya quiero terminar esta historia por que en mi cabecita loca ya se cosen dos historias mas. Pero no por eso voy a apresurar las cosas en este, las cosas van lentas. De todas formas ya va a acabar. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo 8 y ojalá también te haya gustado este.  
  
Ali-Chan: No, claro que no los dejare en suspenso por mucho tiempo. Solo una semana, jejejeje. Que bueno que les gusto el capitulo a ti y a tus amigas.  
  
Fabi-Chan: Espero actualizarla por semana como antes. Parece que mi PC ya esta bien por lo que ya puedo seguir escribiendo. Otra amiga de Brasil!!! Que bueno que puedes leer el español por que yo entiendo muy poco portugués, jejeje. Pero si entiendo!!!  
  
Bueno, creo que son todos los Reviews que debía, si me falto alguien, díganmelo!!! 


	10. La Decision de Duo

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
LA DECISION DE DUO  
  
Aun estaba oscura la mañana, pero necesitaba llegar por su hermana a casa de Wufei. Como le hubiera gustado despertar en brazos de Heero y esperar hasta que él despertara para sonreírle y darle las gracias. Cuanto deseaba ver sus ojos cobaltos y perderse en el mar azul de sus ojos al despertar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que pasar por su hermana para llevara a casa y tener el tiempo suficiente de arreglarse para ir a la escuela.  
  
Pero aun podía sentir el calor de la piel de Heero sobre sus hombros. El aroma de su cuerpo en su nariz. Escuchaba el suave latido de su corazón al haber descansado sobre su fuerte pecho. Cuanto deseaba volverlo a repetir, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Heero no era gay. Y tarde o temprano él terminaría con alguna chica. Mientras el seguiría sufriendo las palizas de su padre hasta no salir de su casa.  
  
No quería ni pensar en lo que les diría su padre al llegar.  
  
Toco a la puerta de aquella casa esperando a que alguien le abriera. Volvió a tocar al no recibir respuesta. Y volvió a tocar más fuerte al darse cuenta que nadie le habría.  
  
Después de golpear una docena de veces escucho una voz somnolienta que le avisaba que ya iban.  
  
-- Por Dios Maxwell, son las 5:30 de la mañana!! - dijo Wufei con enfado dejando que Duo pasara - Que horas son estas de venir a despertar gente?  
  
-- Te dije que vendría temprano por mi hermana - respondió Duo viéndolo fijamente - donde esta?  
  
-- En la recamara - dijo Wufei apuntando hacía la habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada - Un momento, no me pongas esa cara, yo no dormí con tu hermana!, yo me quede incómodamente en el sillón - dijo Wufei al ver la cara de sorpresa de Duo.  
  
-- Si claro - dijo Duo incrédulo.  
  
-- Créeme Maxwell!  
  
-- Yo no he dicho que no te crea - afirmo Duo - pero se me hace extraño verte aun con la ropa de ayer y totalmente manchada de maquillaje. - Pero luego sonrió de forma picara - O es que te gusta pintarte y no nos lo habías dicho.  
  
-- Cállate Maxwell!! - dijo Wufei cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.  
  
-- Solo es una broma Wu amigo, yo confió en ti y si Hilde vino contigo es que también confía en ti. - dijo Duo sonriendo, haciendo que Wufei volteara a verlo sorprendido.  
  
-- Lo crees? - dijo sin poder creer en las palabras de Duo.  
  
-- Por supuesto. Si ella no confiara en ti, ni loca hubiera venido. Pensé que se odiaban por la forma en la que se pelean. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.  
  
-- Duo. - la voz de Hilde en el umbral de la puerta les hizo voltear - sabía que eras tu - dijo sonriendo la morena que ya se encontraba vestida.  
  
-- Hilde - dijo Duo acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla. El moretón en su ojo se había tornado morado, pero no estaba demasiado hinchado. Tal como había pronosticado Trowa.  
  
-- Tenemos que ir a casa, lo sabes verdad? - dijo Duo en un susurro a su hermana, mientras ella solo asintió - entonces pongámonos en marcha. Al mal paso darle prisa.  
  
-- Pero Duo papá preguntara donde estuve y. - dijo Hilde separándose un poco para ver a su hermano a los ojos.  
  
-- Tú y yo pasamos la noche en casa de uno amigo. Entendido? - dijo Duo sonriendo a su hermana, quien sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-- Quieres esto? - dijo Wufei tendiéndole unos lentes oscuros a Hilde.  
  
-- Gracias - dijo Hilde al tomarlos - no sabía que pudieras ser tan amable - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- Amable yo? No te hagas ilusiones molestia, solo te hago un favor - dijo Wufei cruzándose de brazos. Hilde sonrió aun más ampliamente.  
  
-- Pues no fue el favor completo Wufei. Que pensarían tus amigos si se enteraran?  
  
-- Que insinúas molestia? - dijo Wufei descruzando los brazos y volteando a verla furioso.  
  
-- Tranquilo Wu amigo, nadie sabrá que mi hermanita se quedo aquí y que no paso nada! - dijo Duo siguiéndole la corriente a Hilde.  
  
-- Cállate Maxwell!!, no la ayudes. - dijo viéndolo rojo por el enojo. - Por lo visto la chica que se quedo aquí ayer ya desapareció.  
  
-- La chica que se quedo ayer aquí nunca existió Wufei - dijo Hilde caminando rumbo a la salida - pero gracias por cuidar de ella - dijo dándose la vuelta para sonreírle.  
  
-- Es una lastima que no existiera la chica de anoche, ella si me gustaba, a ti no te soporto - dijo Wufei con enojo caminando detrás de ella. Hilde se volteo quedando muy cerca de él.  
  
Los ojos azules de Hilde se clavaron en los profundamente negros de Wufei haciéndolo sonrojar. Ella estaba sonriendo, en ningún momento se había molestado por todo lo que él estaba diciendo. Y ahora cerraba los ojos parándose de puntillas sobre sus pies para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla haciéndolo retroceder por el asombro.  
  
-- Que pretendes? - dijo en un grito de sorpresa.  
  
-- Solo darte las gracias debidamente - dijo sonriendo la morena.  
  
-- Maxwell llévatela de aquí, me asusta tanta amabilidad - Duo soltó la carcajada al verlo y escucharlo. Realmente había puesto una cara muy cómica que nunca le había visto antes.  
  
-- Ya me la llevo, ya me la llevo - dijo colocando los brazos sobre los hombros de Hilde para sacarla de casa de Wufei - y gracias de nuevo amigo.  
  
-- No hay por que - contesto desde el umbral de la puerta - Oye Maxwell! - grito cuando Duo y Hilde ya caminaban para alejarse. Ambos voltearon a verlo - ya deberías tirar esa playera a la basura - dijo Wufei para después cerrar la puerta de su casa.  
  
-- Tirarla a la basura? - se pregunto Duo en voz alta tomando la playera para verla bien. Hilde también volteo a verla.  
  
-- Tiene razón Duo. No pensé que en tan poco tiempo ya se hubiera despintado tanto.  
  
Duo observo bien la playera, era cierto que estaba muy despintada. Pero no era su playera, era la playera de Heero y era idéntica a una que él tenía. Era idéntica a la playera de los 49`s de San Francisco que a veces llevaba cuando iba a visitar a su abuela. No sabía que Heero tuviera una igual, solo que demasiado gastada.  
  
-- Es de Heero - dijo Duo soltando la playera.  
  
-- Pues ya debería tirarla, esta muy gastada - dijo Hilde volviendo a verla - oye y que es eso? - dijo señalando la bolsa que descansaba sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del trenzado. Duo levanto la mano para sacar lo que allí había.  
  
-- Parase una tarjeta - dijo Duo viéndola detenidamente - solo espero que Heero no la vaya a necesitar.  
  
-- Pero es una tarjeta vale de cumpleaños Duo - dijo Hilde viendo bien la tarjeta - eso quiere decir que tu amigo o cumplió años o esta por cumplirlos - Duo desdoblo la tarjeta y se fijo en lo que decía.  
  
"Quinze y asociados le desea un feliz cumpleaños señor Heero Yuy."  
  
-- La fecha es de hoy! - dijo Duo sorprendido - que idota soy!, nunca le pregunte cuando cumplía años. Hilde voy a necesitar un favor de tu parte. - dijo viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- Sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras lo haré por ti - dijo sonriendo la morena.  
  
-- Te imaginas que es lo que te voy a pedir? - dijo riendo Duo. Hilde volteo a verlo sonriendo.  
  
-- Tengo una ligera idea.  
  
-- Igualita!! - dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Esta bien, pero tendrás que darme el dinero, no seré yo quien la compre.  
  
-- Me quedare sin dinero para comprar mis revistas, pero no importa!  
  
-- Oye Duo, y tú y Heero.  
  
-- No - dijo de forma seria - que más quisiera yo, pero Heero no es gay. Me lo dijo desde un principio.  
  
-- Pero si siempre están juntos y además el diario escolar lo insinúa a cada rato - dijo Hilde con sorpresa.  
  
-- Pero nada de eso es cierto. Entre Heero y yo solo hay amistad. por desgracia - dijo suspirando.  
  
-- Duo - dijo viéndolo con tristeza - entonces por tu bien debes dejar de verlo.  
  
-- Lo se Hilde. Se que sería mejor dejar de verlo, pero no puedo. Yo lo amo.  
  
-- Pero solo te harás daño Duo. Al rato el terminara siendo novio de una chica y tu vas a sufrir mucho. Debes dejar de verlo - insistió Hilde - es por tu propio bien.  
  
-- Lo se, lo se, se que es por mi bien. Pero yo necesito verlo, aun que se que nunca va a corresponderme. - Hilde lo vio de forma triste y Duo sonrió - te prometo hermana que dejare de verlo. Pero no me pongas esa cara que me pones triste.  
  
-- No quiero que sufras Duo.  
  
  
  
La llegada a casa no fue lo que esperaba. Pensó que al llegar su padre les estaría esperando en el sillón como la noche anterior con la cuarta en la mano listo para darles una lección a los dos, o quizá solo a él. Estaba preparado para eso. Mentalmente estaba preparado para sufrir el castigo que quisiera imponerle su padre.  
  
Pero no paso nada de eso.  
  
Al dar la vuelta a la llave, el aroma a comida llego de lleno hasta ambos, mientras el hombre mayor al escuchar la puerta salía de la cocina para verlos con la mirada baja.  
  
Se había disculpado con Hilde por haberle causado un daño y a Duo no le había dicho nada. No hasta que entro en su habitación para cambiarse.  
  
-- Donde estuviste anoche antes de llegar a casa? - pregunto entrando a la habitación del trenzado sin tocar, pero su voz no se escuchaba molesta.  
  
-- Como te lo dijo Hilde, la acompañe a una reunión con las porristas de Colmillo Blanco, por que están organizando un festival para este sábado. Se iban a tardar y Hilde me pidió que la acompañara para no regresarse sola de la escuela.  
  
-- Quien es Heero Yuy? - volvió a preguntar el hombre.  
  
-- Heero es un amigo papá, es quien me ha estado ayudando con la materia con la que tenía problemas en la escuela - dijo Duo sin mirarlo, mientras preparaba la mochila.  
  
-- Te estas viendo con él? - pregunto arrastrando cada una de las palabras.  
  
-- Claro que me estoy viendo con él! - dijo Duo volteando a verlo - pero no como tu piensas. El me esta ayudando a estudiar papá, nada más!. No hay nada entre él y yo, solo amistad!. El no es gay, yo si, pero él no!  
  
-- Cállate Duo!, nunca digas esa palabra en mi casa! - dijo el hombre comenzando a enojarse.  
  
-- Papá! - gritó Hilde abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Duo - ya esta el desayuno? - el hombre voleo a verla. El moretón en el ojo de su hija le hacía sentir culpable.  
  
-- Si cariño - dijo viéndola.  
  
-- Estas peleando con él papá? - pregunto Hilde asustada.  
  
-- No cariño, solo quería saber quien era ese amigo con el que estuvieron, el tal Heero Yuy.  
  
-- Es un buen amigo papá. Deja a Duo en paz - dijo comenzando a sollozar.  
  
-- No cariño no llores, mejor vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe - dijo tomando a Hilde por los hombros para después ver a Duo que había guardado silencio - Esta bien Duo, vamos a desayunar para que se vayan a la escuela.  
  
Esta vez había corrido con suerte por el golpe que accidentalmente le había dado su papá a Hilde. Pero si volvía a pasar la noche fuera de casa, como le iría después? Seguramente su padre lo mataría a golpes.  
  
  
  
Tenía un examen que presentar y no estaba concentrado en él. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. La primera vez que en su cabeza tenía otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo principal: pasar la materia. Esta vez, estaban las palabras del trenzado en su cabeza.  
  
"Te amo"  
  
"Heero yo te amo"  
  
"Te Amo"  
  
Nunca había escuchado esas palabras dichas a él. Nunca de sus seres que se suponían eran queridos. Nunca de amigos que jamás fueron sinceros. Solo tenía esas palabras de él, de Duo, de 'su Duo'.  
  
Desde cuando era tan posesivo con Duo? Por que anteponer la palabra 'Su' al nombre del trenzado? Desde cuando era 'su'?... ahora lo recordaba, desde que lo vio en aquella para del autobús. Primero había sido 'su chica misteriosa' para después convertirse en 'su Duo'.  
  
-- Demonios! - dijo arrugando la hoja que había sacado para resolver el examen al haber escrito Duo en lugar de la respuesta - por que diablos tenías que haber dicho eso este día.  
  
Este día.  
  
Pero no estaba molesto, no, muy dentro por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz. Feliz por que había escuchado de los labios del trenzado que lo amaba, justamente el día de su cumpleaños.  
  
18 años ya.  
  
Cumplía 18 años y por primera vez no los pasaría solo. En cuanto terminara el examen saldría de clases y se iría a sacar a Duo de las suyas. Necesitaba saber como le había ido con su padre. Solo esperaba que bien, por que si no era así, entonces él pondría remedio a la situación. Duo le había dicho anoche como hacerlo. Quizá no concientemente, pero lo había hecho.  
  
Anoche.  
  
Aun podía recordar la suavidad de la piel del trenzado bajo sus manos. El aroma de su cabello que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Cuan difícil había sido mantenerse frío mientras el descansaba sobre su pecho. Mientras escuchaba su respiración al dormir, mientras le había escuchado decirle "te amo" cuando lo hacía dormido.  
  
Había sentido el frío que dejo el cuerpo del trenzado cuando se levanto y eso le hizo despertar. Lo vio moverse por el cuarto buscando la ropa que traía el día anterior y lo había escuchado murmurar en voz baja. Con sorpresa lo vio cambiarse de ropas frente a sus ojos de una forma lenta. Parecía estar haciendo un baile sexy frente a él, pero sabía que no se había percatado de que lo estaba viendo.  
  
La excitación que había sentido un día antes, volvió a hacerse presente al verlo por la mañana bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara que había quedado encendida.  
  
Entonces lo vio girarse y cerró los ojos para que no se diera cuanta que estaba despierto. Por que no había abierto los ojos? Por que fingir que dormía cuando estaba escuchando todo?  
  
-- Quizá fue mejor así - se dijo a si mismo subiendo su mano para tocar de nuevo sus labios - si hubiera sabido que estaba despierto no me hubiera besado, ni hubiera dicho que me amaba.  
  
No había más dudas. ya no más. Duo lo amaba y necesitaba decirle que él se sentía atraído por él.  
  
Pero.  
  
Sería capas Duo de jugar igual después de saber que le gustaba? No había sido capas de casi dejarse ganar unos meses atrás por creer que era su precio por ayudarle con las matemáticas?  
  
Bueno, eso debería aclararlo con él. Lo primero era terminar el examen para salir a buscarlo a su propia universidad.  
  
Sin embargo, no pudo salir temprano, ya que el examen se prolongo más del tiempo esperado y el maestro de la clase siguiente ya esperaba para comenzar la suya. Tendría que esperar hasta el cambio de hora para poder salirse de clases.  
  
Él saliendo de clases?...  
  
Otra cosa más para agregarle a la lista del trenzado.  
  
  
  
Relena había estado todo el día esperando a Dorothy, no había ido a clases por estar planeando bien que iba a hacer para humillar a Duo delante de todo el mundo. Necesitaba que fuera lo más humillante que alguien hubiera hecho en esa universidad.  
  
Pero Dorothy no había llegado aun a su casa y ahora iba a toda velocidad a buscarla a la universidad de Heero. Un pretexto más para verlo. Pero a quien vio fue a Duo caminando por en frente de la universidad.  
  
Detuvo su auto de forma brusca haciendo rechinar las llantas y logrando que todas las miradas se fijaran en ella.  
  
Duo volteo asombrado para ver quien había hecho semejante escándalo con su auto y se sorprendió de ver a la jefa de porristas de Oz bajando a toda prisa del mismo. Suspiro resignado al darse cuenta que ella se dirigía a él, iba a tener que soportar cualquier tontería que la rubia le fuera a decir.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell! - grito llegando hasta él.  
  
-- Dígame usted señorita - dijo Duo de forma cortes.  
  
-- Que haces en Oz? Esta no es tu universidad y no puedes estarte paseando por aquí así como así - dijo ella molesta.  
  
-- Usted va a disculpar. Pero aun no se cobra por caminar por donde a uno le plazca - dijo de forma sarcástica haciendo que Relena se enojara más.  
  
-- Vienes a buscar a Heero!, a mi no me engañas - dijo molesta.  
  
-- Eso a usted no le importa! - dijo Duo a la defensiva tratando de pasar por delante de ella. Pero Relena lo tomo por el brazo enfurecida.  
  
-- Escúchame Duo Maxwell.  
  
-- Creo que ya le escuche demasiado señorita. Ahora puede hacerme el favor de soltarme?. No quiero ser brusco con usted - dijo Duo mientras Relena lo soltó del agarre.  
  
-- Tu lo quieres no es así Duo? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos cambiando su tono de voz - no es necesario que me lo niegues. Solo lo se. Si lo quieres como me imagino, deberás querer lo mejor para él. Y lo mejor soy yo Duo.  
  
-- Usted? - dijo Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Si Duo - dijo sacando de su bolso unas hojas para mostrárselo - este es el contrato que le ofrece a Heero un trabajo en las empresas Piscraf con un sueldo con el que fácilmente puede comprarse un auto de contado en tres meses.  
  
Duo tomo el contrato entre sus manos. Cuando aquella vez había discutido con Relena sobre el mismo punto, no creyó que ella sería capaz de ofrecer un trabajo para obtener todo lo que había dicho. Un trabajo no era indigno, al contrario, era algo con lo que él mismo soñaría.  
  
-- Y que quiere que yo haga? - dijo regresando las hojas a su dueña. Relena sonrió.  
  
-- Deja de verlo - sentenció firme.  
  
-- Por que cree que sería por mi culpa que Heero no aceptaría un contrato como ese? Él puede aceptarlo si lo considera conveniente.  
  
-- Por ayudarte. Heero se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de maestro. Así que dudo mucho que quiera aceptar este contrato si tú sigues solicitando su ayuda.  
  
-- Solo por ayudarme. Eso lo puede dejar de hacer. - trato de asegurar, pero Relena lo interrumpió.  
  
-- Pero no lo hará mientras tú sigas yendo a buscarlo!. - dijo Relena levantando la voz. Se daba cuanta que ese no era el camino para tratar de convencer a Duo de que dejara de ver a Heero. Volvió a calmarse y cambio la estrategia - Además Duo, Heero ha dicho muchas veces que no es gay. Al final terminara, si no conmigo, con alguna chica más. Pero jamás contigo. Creo que sería demasiado doloroso para ti. No crees? - dijo sonriendo de forma dulce.  
  
Duo vio los ojos azules de Relena que parecían ser sinceros al decirle que sería doloroso para él el que Heero terminara con alguien que no fuera él. Era duro escucharlo de labios de sus amigos, pero más duro era escucharlo de labios de ella.  
  
Se dio la vuelta en dirección a su propia universidad sin ver más a Relena. Ella al ver que Duo se daba la vuelta sin dirigirse a Oz, sonrió de forma triunfante.  
  
-- Que idiota eres Duo Maxwell - dijo en voz baja viendo como Duo se alejaba de Oz - solo cambio mi tono de voz y te hago creer que será lo mejor para Heero y tu caes redondito - dijo riendo - jamás te iba a decir que Heero me rechazo. Pero no será por mucho tiempo. Yo haré que él me acepte.  
  
  
  
Había salido temprano de clases para recoger el regalo que Hilde había comprado para Heero y después de obtenerlo había salido corriendo para ir a buscarlo. Ya que la lluvia de la noche anterior había suspendido de nuevo los entrenamientos. Pero al encontrase con Relena le había repetido lo que ya Trowa y Hilde le habían dicho: Dejar de verlo.  
  
Dejar de verlo.  
  
No!.  
  
No podía, lo amaba mucho para dejar de verlo. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano Heero se haría novio de alguna chica. Ojalá no fuera la jefa de porristas de oz. Pero si ella tenía semejante contrato en sus manos, era posible que al final Heero terminara aceptando salir con ella. Y eso no iba a poder soportarlo.  
  
Heero no era gay. Quizá se preocupaba por él, pero también Trowa y Wufei lo hacían. Quizá el chino en menor proporción, pero lo hacía. Quizá lo acompañaba a ver a su abuela, pero se había dado cuanta que Heero necesitaba mucho cariño y eso era algo que sus dos abuelas le daban. Por que Pattsy, a pesar de no ser nada suyo, lo quería como si fuera su nieto. Y su abuela Heelen, seguía creyendo que Heero era su padre biológico.  
  
Quizá se habían besado en una ocasión. Heero había respondido a ese beso. Pero pudo darse cuanta que era su primer beso, quizá lo hizo por un mero impulso. Pero no lo recordaba, ahora no podía preguntarle cual era la razón que le hizo responder a ese primer beso. Además no había sido planeado, fue un tonto reto que había impuesto el capitán de oz y que él había aceptado sin medir las consecuencias de eso.  
  
Lo deseaba, de eso estaba muy seguro. Pero Heero no era gay y ese deseo podía llegar a causarle problemas con él tarde o temprano y no podía permitírselo.  
  
Sería mejor dejar de verlo?...  
  
El sonido del claxon de un auto llamó su atención y volteo creyendo que era Quatre. Pero no era el rubio, eran cinco chicos montados en un deportivo convertible negro que bajaban la velocidad al pasar a su lado.  
  
-- Hey bonito, quieres subir? - grito uno de ellos mientras los otros cuatro reían. Pero Duo no dijo nada y siguió caminando, no era la primera vez que unos idiotas trataban de molestarlo.  
  
-- Parece que el lindo mariscal de campo de Colmillo Blanco no se va a dignar a hablarte Trent - dijo otro de los chicos mientras reían.  
  
-- Ya veremos si no. Para Nicole!! - grito al conductor mientras bajaba de un brinco del auto.  
  
Duo no presto atención a lo que los cinco chicos en el auto discutían. Solo siguió caminando, había aprendido que si no quería provocar un pleito era mejor ignorarlos. Generalmente terminaban cansándose y se iban. Además no podía arriesgarse a que alguien de la universidad lo viera peleando y fuera suspendido a dos días del partido contra Roquefeller.  
  
-- Hey Duo Maxwell!!  
  
Al escuchar que alguien mencionaba su nombre volteo para ver quien era. Pero no le resulto familiar. Era un chico de cabellos negros cortos y de mirada lasciva, parecía de último año y era muy alto y fornido. No conocía a nadie de último año, más que a los jugadores de colmillo blanco. Entonces quien era este chico que ahora le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y le veía como si con ella pudiera desnudarlo.  
  
-- Quien eres? - pregunto Duo dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Mientras el otro chico camino hasta estar a un paso de él viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-- No tuve el gusto de verte hace unos meses. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú el mariscal de campo titular del equipo, hace mucho que me hubiera presentado contigo - dijo el del cabello negro sonriendo.  
  
-- Bueno, tampoco creo que sea para tanto. Que quieres? - dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- A ti - dijo ampliando mas su sonrisa haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera.  
  
Estaban cerca del pasillo que separaba a tres de las universidades de colmillo blanco. No mucha gente caminaba por allí, pero era el camino mas corto hasta la parada del autobús que lo dejaba en su casa.  
  
Duo sintió como el mas alto lo tomaba por las muñecas empujándolo hacía una de las bardas que formaban el pasillo al mismo tiempo que apresaba su cuerpo contra la pared.  
  
-- Eres más lindo en persona que en el diario bonito.  
  
-- Suéltame! - grito Duo moviéndose para tratar de soltarse.  
  
-- No hasta que me des un beso - dijo riendo el otro.  
  
-- Lo que te voy a dar es un buen golpe - dijo tratando de soltar sus manos del agarre del más alto. Pero lo tenía bien sujeto. El otro solo rió.  
  
Le dolía profundamente la espalda, las heridas aun no terminaban de cicatrizar y ahora eran lastimadas al ser lanzado sobre la pared del pasillo. Por que tenía que pasarle esto a él?  
  
-- Entonces me darás un beso? - dijo acercándose más hasta el rostro de Duo, pero Duo volteo el rostro para evitar que lo besara haciendo que Trent soltara la carcajada - no tienes por que rechazarme de esa forma. Te aseguro que beso muy bien.  
  
-- No me importa como beses o dejes de besar, solo quiero que me sueltes! - volvió a gritarle Duo logrando soltar una de sus manos y dejando caer la mochila para empujarlo. Pero Trent apretó más fuerte la otra.  
  
-- Vamos bonito, nos veremos este viernes en el campo de football. Si no logro un beso ahora, lo lograre el viernes en medio de todos los espectadores - Duo abrió los ojos. Es que este tipo pertenecía a...?  
  
-- Eres de Rocquefeller? - pregunto Duo  
  
-- Mi nombre es Trent y soy tacler lateral. Por lo que puedo hacer de mi misión el derribarte. Y te aseguro que no será muy divertido.  
  
-- Y tu crees que Wufei o Trowa lo permitirán? - dijo Duo riendo en respuesta.  
  
-- Al chino lo detendrá Nicole y de Trowa yo me encargo. Pero también me encargaré de ti.  
  
-- Ya basta de todo esto. Que es lo que buscas aquí? - dijo Duo soltándose por fin del agarre de la otra muñeca.  
  
-- Ya te lo dije. A ti bonito - dijo volviendo a arrinconarlo en la pared.  
  
-- Y ya te dije que me sueltes idiota!!! - volvió a gritarle con fuerza.  
  
-- Que no escuchaste que lo soltaras idiota.  
  
La voz fuerte y fría de un tercero los asombro a los dos. Trent volteo sin soltar a Duo topándose con dos ojos azul cobalto que lo veían con furia.  
  
-- Vaya!, que tenemos aquí, el capitán de oz.  
  
-- Trent suéltalo ahora mismo - dijo Heero con voz gélida.  
  
-- Que harás si te digo que no lo suelto?.  
  
-- No querrás saberlo.  
  
-- Creo que si quiero saberlo por que no lo voy a soltar.  
  
-- Necesitas ayuda Trent?  
  
La voz de otra persona les hizo voltear a todos. Allí parados detrás de Heero se encontraban el resto de los amigos de Trent, entre ellos el capitán del equipo de Rocquefeller: Nicole.  
  
-- Necesitas ayuda Trent? - dijo Duo en tono sarcástico haciendo que el jugador de Rocquefeller se sonrojara y soltara a Duo.  
  
-- Que hacen ustedes aquí?  
  
Otra voz distinta les hizo voltear a todos. Mientras unos ojos profundamente negros veían con enojo al rubio capitán de Rocquefeller.  
  
-- Vienes a que te parta la cara de nuevo Nicole? - volvió a hablar el mismo chico.  
  
-- Vaya!, solo faltaba que tu nos hicieras el honor de llegar Chino - contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-- Si me hubieran informado que estaban ustedes aquí, con gusto hubiera llegado antes - dijo Wufei dando un paso al frente. Pero de inmediato sintió un brazo sobre su cuello sujetándolo.  
  
-- Suéltame Barton! - dijo con furia al darse cuanta que Trowa lo detenía.  
  
-- Alto todos - dijo Trowa viendo el ánimo enardecido de Heero, Trent, Nicole y Wufei - no pueden pelearse a dos días del partido. Si alguien los ve serán suspendidos y sus equipos no pueden darse el lujo de perderlos. - Dijo Trowa viendo a Heero más que a los otros chicos de Rocquefeller.  
  
-- Tiene razón Nicole - dijo uno de los chicos que acompaña al rubio - si alguien pasa el reporte a nuestro coach, nos van a suspender.  
  
-- Esta bien. Esta bien! - dijo Nicole de mala gana viendo a Wufei - Pero no nos iremos con las manos vacías - dijo sonriendo - Por que no jugamos un pequeño partido - dijo Nicole viendo a los 4 chicos que estaban allí - el primero que anote gana.  
  
-- Jugar con el cero? Ni loco - dijo Wufei viendo a Heero.  
  
-- Tienes miedo que les ganemos? - pregunto Nicole con burla.  
  
-- No! - grito Wufei enojado.  
  
-- Además si nosotros anotamos. Yo obtendré una cita con tu mariscal de campo - agrego Trent viendo a Duo.  
  
-- No! - grito Duo y Wufei al mismo tiempo, mientras Heero solo clavo su mirada en la divertida de Trent.  
  
-- Entones ya esta hecho. Ustedes contra nosotros - dijo Nicole con una sonrisa sin tomar en cuanta la protesta de Duo y de Wufei sobre la cita.  
  
-- Ustedes son cinco, nosotros cuatro - dijo Heero poniéndose delante de Nicole.  
  
-- Nosotros? - pregunto Wufei viendo a Heero - desde cuando hay un nosotros? - Heero solo lo observo de reojo sin decir nada.  
  
-- Heero nos va a poyar Wufei, deberías darle las gracias y no reclamarle por ello. - dijo Trowa de forma seria - Nosotros somos los que tenemos el pleito con ellos, no Heero. - Wufei solo curvo su boca en disgusto.  
  
-- Yo no juego - dijo uno de los cinco jugadores de Rocquefeller - así serán cuatro contra cuatro.  
  
-- Entonces ya quedo arreglado. Estamos completos - dijo Nicole sonriendo - en donde podemos jugar?  
  
-- En medicina, nunca hay jugadores en el campo y esta detrás de esta barda. Vamos - dijo Trowa caminando para ir al campo.  
  
Los nueve jugadores dieron la vuelta a la barda y encontraron el campo vacío. Tal como había dicho Trowa. Lanzarían una moneda al aire para ver quien entraba de ofensiva primero. Heero se negó a escoger, lo mismo que Trowa, pero Wufei eligió por todos y el ganó. Entrarían primero como ofensiva.  
  
-- Duo, tu ocupas el puesto de mariscal de campo. Trowa deberás correr y tu quieres ser el centro o prefieras que sea yo? - pregunto Heero viendo a Wufei.  
  
-- Por que he de obedecerte? Tu no eres el capitán aquí? - dijo Wufei molesto.  
  
-- Escúchalo Wufei, es una buena estrategia. - dijo Trowa a Wufei.  
  
-- Además, si quieres golpear a Nicole, deberás ser tacler. Yo seré centro y tacler, así cubriremos todas las posiciones. - dijo Heero caminando hasta el centro.  
  
Habían recortado la distancia a la mitad. No tendrían que correr todas las yardas. Rocquefeller ya estaba cubriendo las posiciones y ellos ya tenían definidas las suyas.  
  
-- Si estuviera el rubio espía saldríamos de esto en un dos por tres - dijo Wufei siguiendo a los otros tres.  
  
-- Quatre esta enfermo, no ha venido a la universidad - dijo Heero de forma serena.  
  
-- Que le paso? - pregunto Duo interesado.  
  
-- Dicen en su casa que no es nada de cuidado - respondió llegando delante de los otros cuatro jugadores.  
  
-- Y el capitán de colmillo blanco no va a jugar? - pregunto Trent viendo que Trowa se había quedado parado detrás de todos.  
  
Heero, Duo y Wufei voltearon a verlo sin entender. Habían pensado que Trowa los venía siguiendo. Pero no, él estaba unos pasos atrás, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Quatre enfermo? Por que? De que?. Tendría algo que ver con lo que paso la noche anterior? Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho al saber que el rubio estaba enfermo, al grado de no ir a la escuela. No podía ser algo sin importancia como había dicho Heero. Por algo sin importancia no faltas a clases. Claro que las clases no era algo que le gustara a Quatre. Por suerte no había entrenamientos debido al estado del campo.  
  
-- Oye Barton! - grito Wufei haciendo que Trowa reaccionara - vas a jugar o no?  
  
-- Si - dijo Trowa llegando hasta ellos.  
  
Desde lejos se podía ver a los ocho chicos en formación. Algunos alumnos se dieron cuenta que estaban jugando 'tochito', parecía ser un juego de algunos amateurs, y no hacían mucho caso a ellos. Pero algunos que se habían detenido, habían podido ver que eran tres de los jugadores de su universidad y el capitán de la universidad vecina. Podían detectar la tensión entre los ocho y sabían que estaban por ver un buen espectáculo.  
  
Duo ocupo la posición detrás de Heero para recibir el balón que este le lanzaba. A los lados de Heero estaban Trowa y Wufei. Frente a Wufei estaba Nicole y Trent frente a Heero. Los otros dos jugadores estaban en posiciones similares esperando por el 'Hit' de Duo.  
  
El 'Hit' se dejo escuchar y Heero lanzo el balón al tiempo en que Trent se lanzo sobre él para tratar de empujarlo al suelo y llegar hasta Duo. Pero Heero no lo dejo pasar sobre él. Lo detuvo por ambos brazos y lo lanzó al suelo.  
  
Wufei empujo con todo a Nicole y aprovechando el empujón dejo caer su codo sobre el rostro del capitán de Rocquefeller.  
  
-- Perdón - dijo Wufei con una media mueca en forma de sonrisa.  
  
Sin embargo, los dos jugadores al final de la formación de Rocquefeller detuvieron a Trowa antes de que pudiera anotar.  
  
Como este juego no era de football americano, sino un 'tochito', deberían volver a comenzar en la misma posición inicial.  
  
No muy lejos del campo de medicina, el coach de colmillo blanco caminaba de forma tranquila rumbo a la universidad de Oz. Había pensado en avisarle a Traize sobre la propuesta que le había hecho a Heero. Sabía que Traize reaccionaría mal al saberlo, pero no quería que pensara que era otra traición. por lo menos él si le iba a avisar, ya que Traize solía llevarse a sus mejores jugadores sin decirle nada.  
  
Un chico paso corriendo por delante de él a toda prisa, no le fue difícil reconocerlo, últimamente sus notas en el diario escolar le habían hecho algo popular.  
  
-- Klementz! - le grito para detenerlo. Si iba con esa prisa sabía que algo tenían que ver sus jugadores en eso.  
  
-- Coach Zech, disculpara que no me detenga a platicar con usted, pero me han llegado noticias de sus chicos y voy a cubrirlas. - dijo Klementz saliendo a toda prisa rumbo a los campos de medicina.  
  
-- Sabía que su 'noticia' tenía que ver con los chicos - pensó Zech caminando rumbo a los campos de medicina para ver que pasaba. Ya vería a Traize mas tarde, si es que este lo recibía.  
  
Desde lejos podían verse a los ocho chicos, mas una cantidad de alumnos que veían con interés lo que pasaba. Uno de ellos llamo la atención de Klementz, sabía que pertenecía a Rocquefeller. Se acerco al chico para intentar averiguar que había pasado?.  
  
-- Cual es el motivo del juego? - pregunto de forma desinteresada el rubio Klementz al acercarse al jugador que sonreía al ver a Wufei en el suelo.  
  
-- Nicole y el chino tienen un pleito desde el juego anterior - dijo el chico sin ver a Klementz - además a Trent le gusta el mariscal de campo de este equipo - dijo sin pensar haciendo que la mirada de Klementz se fijara en Heero.  
  
-- Por eso esta jugando el capitán de Oz. - dijo en forma de afirmación, pero el otro jugador no pareció darse cuanta.  
  
-- El frío capitán de oz los esta ayudando. Yo no sabía que tuviera amistad con los jugadores de esta universidad. Pensé que como el coach Traize y el coach Zech se odian, ese odio era heredado a sus jugadores.  
  
-- Nosotros no odiamos a nadie - al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, tanto el jugador de Rocquefeller como Trent voltearon sorprendidos.  
  
-- Coach Zech! - dijo el jugador asustado - no están peleando! - dijo nervioso al verlo.  
  
-- No me da esa impresión - dijo Zech al ver como Trent empujaba a Heero y este lo levantaba con los pies para evitar que el alto jugador cayera encima suyo. Y Nicole era vuelto a lanzar al suelo por Wufei mientras Trowa podía llegar hasta la línea de anotación.  
  
-- Ganamos!!, ganamos!! - dijo Duo apuntando a Trowa que levantaba el balón sobre la línea de anotación.  
  
-- Esta bien, fue un gran partido - dijo Trent acercándose a Duo con la mano extendida.  
  
Duo vio con desconfianza el gesto del jugador de Rocquefeller. No podía confiar en que todo se le hubiera pasado tan rápido. Sin embargo Trent estaba sonriendo con la mano extendida. No podía dejarlo así.  
  
-- Claro, fue un gran partido - dijo Duo extendiendo la mano a su vez para tomar la de Trent - espero que el del viernes sea tan emocionante como este - completo Duo.  
  
-- Lo será - dijo Trent sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Duo y lo jalaba hasta él.  
  
Duo sintió el jalón de su mano y su sonrisa de borro al darse cuanta lo estúpido que había sido. El jugador de Oz iba a cumplir su promesa de besarlo delante de todos. Pero entonces alguien lo tomo por la espalda y lo empujo del lado contrario.  
  
-- No te atrevas.  
  
Trent dejo de sonreír al ver a Heero delante de él. Su mirada era intimidante, siempre se veía serio, pero ahora su semblante era distinto, parecía enojado.  
  
-- Perfecto! - dijo Trent dando un paso atrás al ver la mirada de Heero - ya me cobrare después. - Dijo Trent dándose la vuelta.  
  
-- No lo creo - dijo Heero mientras Trent solo lo vio de reojo y después siguió caminando.  
  
Cuando los jugadores comenzaron a irse, los alumnos vieron terminado el show y también partieron. Zech vio que no había habido ningún problema y decidió ir a buscar a Traize.  
  
-- En el partido del viernes! - grito Wufei a Nicole que no le hizo caso y camino con los otros cuatro hasta donde había dejado el auto.  
  
Duo observo a Heero. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y observaba alejarse a los jugadores. Parecía enojado. De nuevo pensaría que era su culpa el que Trent quisiera besarlo?  
  
-- Heero.  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Duo, Heero volteo a verlo. Sus ojos violetas lucían un dejo de preocupación.  
  
-- Hn?  
  
-- Gracias por ayudarnos - dijo Duo tímidamente, esperando su reacción.  
  
-- De nada - dijo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
Heero le veía de forma detenida haciéndolo sonrojar. Su mirada cobalto le perturbaba, le hacía estremecer al sentirla sobre él. Por que Heero le veía de esa forma?  
  
Necesitaba decirle a Duo como se sentía con él a su lado. Quería que lo supiera, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Como podía decirle que le gustaba y que el que Trent quisiera besarlo le había hecho enfurecer? No quería sentirse de nuevo de esa forma con él. Sabía que él lo amaba, pero Duo aun no sabía lo que él sentía.  
  
Sentía?...  
  
Desde cuando él había dejado salir todos esos sentimientos? Era por eso que no encontraba las palabras que buscaba. Por que por muchos años los había mantenido ocultos al mundo.? Por eso no podía decirle nada a Duo, a pesar de que se sentía atraído por él, por eso no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna ahora.  
  
-- Heero te sientes bien? - pregunto Duo preocupado al notar el cambio en la expresión de Heero. Heero lo vio aun más fijamente. Tenía que decirle, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-- Duo yo.  
  
-- Duo!  
  
El grito de Trowa le distrajo haciéndolo voltear hasta donde estaban los dos jugadores de colmillo blanco discutiendo algo. Trowa le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.  
  
-- Heero. - dijo regresando su vista hasta el capitán de oz. Heero mantenía su cabeza entre las manos. No entendía que había pasando. - estas seguro de que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar Duo.  
  
-- Si Duo, ve con Trowa pero regresa - le dijo Heero de forma serena. A penas podía creer que estuvo a punto de decirle a Duo algo cuando Trowa lo interrumpió - necesito decirte algo.  
  
-- Es importante? - pregunto Duo con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Entonces en seguida regreso, que yo también tengo algo que decirte - dijo riendo mientras corría con Trowa.  
  
Algo que decirle? Es que Duo le diría directamente lo que le dijo cuando lo hacía dormido? Eso le evitaría soltarle esas palabras. Era más fácil decirle un 'yo también' que decir las palabras que describirían como se sentía.  
  
-- Necesito hablar contigo Duo - dijo Trowa con pesar a Duo cuando llego.  
  
-- Hablar? Ahora? - pregunto Duo regresando la vista a Heero que le esperaba unos pasos atrás.  
  
-- Si Duo, tú me dijiste que cuando necesitara hablar con alguien podía hacerlo contigo - recordó Trowa.  
  
-- De eso? - dijo Duo sorprendido.  
  
-- Ustedes dos me desesperan! - dijo Wufei molesto - Trowa esta preocupado por el rubio espía y tu eres muy amigo del cero.  
  
-- De eso exactamente Duo - dijo Trowa ignorando a Wufei.  
  
-- Pero Trowa es que yo.  
  
-- En verdad es importante! - dijo Trowa con desesperación - no se que hacer.  
  
-- Trowa. - dijo Duo encontrándose en una disyuntiva. Por un lado estaba Heero, el chico a quien amaba y que además cumplía años. Y por el otro, estaba Trowa, su mejor amigo y tenía un gran problema. Que hacer?  
  
-- Se que Heero puede esperar - dijo Trowa de forma seria.  
  
-- Es su cumpleaños.  
  
Tanto Trowa como Wufei voltearon a ver a Heero. Él les regreso la mirada sin comprender por que lo veían de esa forma.  
  
-- Cumples años Heero? - pregunto Trowa alzando la voz.  
  
Como se habían enterado que era su cumpleaños? Como si él aun no se lo decía a Duo. La única forma de que lo supiera era que hubiese visto la tarjeta que el bufete de abogados de Quize le había mandado, pero se había asegurado de guardar esa tarjeta dentro de la bolsa de su playera favorita. Solo asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de capitán de colmillo blanco.  
  
-- Heero eso debiste habérnoslo dicho antes - dijo Trowa caminando hasta donde estaba el capitán de oz aun parado - te hubiéramos organizado una fiesta o algo por el estilo.  
  
-- No me agradan las fiestas - contesto Heero. Mientras Trowa lo jalo por el brazo y Wufei caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de ellos.  
  
-- Bueno, pero por lo menos no despreciaras un buen pastel de la cafetería de medicina. No te salvaras de la clásica mordida.  
  
-- Mordida? - cuestiono Heero sin entender.  
  
-- No vas a hacer eso Trowa - dijo Duo caminando a un lado del de ojos verdes.  
  
-- Es una costumbre Duo, así que no veo por que no? - dijo Trowa, mientras Heero solo le observo sin entender.  
  
  
  
Después de haber hablado con Duo, Relena se puso a buscar a Dorothy por toda la universidad de ciencias sin encontrarla. Marco a su celular una docena de veces las mismas en que respondió el buzón. Se dio por vencida y decidió regresar a su casa, tampoco Heero se veía por ningún lado y como los entrenamientos habían sido suspendidos, no sabía donde buscarlo.  
  
Cuando regreso a su casa, Dorothy ya estaba esperándola. El verla no disminuyo en nada su mal humor.  
  
-- Donde diablos estabas Dorothy? Te he estado esperando desde hace horas y cuando no llegaste te fui a buscar a la universidad de ciencias.  
  
-- Yo si tengo clases Relena, no soy como tú, que les pago a los maestros para que me pasen y así ir cuando se te da la gana - dijo Dorothy indignada parándose del sillón en el que la esperaba.  
  
-- Cállate - dijo Relena con enojo - si mi hermano se entera me mata.  
  
-- No te preocupes por Zech, él no esta - dijo Dorothy segura.  
  
-- Ah no? - dijo con sorpresa - pensé que ya habría llegado. Pero que bueno, así podemos discutir un plan que tengo con mayor libertad.  
  
-- Un plan para que? Para conquistar a Heero?  
  
-- No, para humillar a Duo Maxwell delante de todos - dijo Relena sacando una hoja de su bolso y mostrándoselo a Dorothy.  
  
Dorothy tomo entre sus manos la hoja que Relena le mostraba y se puso a leerla con detenimiento. En cuanto termino soltó la carcajada haciendo que Relena se molestara de nuevo.  
  
-- Y tu crees que Duo hará todo esto? - dijo Dorothy riendo.  
  
-- Estará en obligación de hacerlo.  
  
-- Y deberá hacerlo por que motivo?  
  
-- Por que será mi esclavo - dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
-- Mmmm. Lo dices por ese festival que organiza Colmillo Blanco para el sábado. Donde van a vender a los jugadores de football como esclavos? - pregunto Dorothy viendo a Relena. Y ella sonrió aun más.  
  
-- Exacto, vamos a ir las dos y yo voy a comprar a Duo.  
  
-- Pero según me dijeron. Ni Trowa Barton, ni Wufei Chang, ni Duo Maxwell han aceptado participar en esa subasta.  
  
-- Te equivocas - dijo Relena con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Duo Maxwell esta en la lista, aun que él no lo sabe.  
  
-- Relena!!, eso ya es demasiado!! - dijo Dorothy con sorpresa.  
  
-- No, aun no es demasiado - dijo Relena segura.  
  
Dorothy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Relena había sido capas de incluir el nombre de Duo en la lista de jugadores a subastar y sabía como lo había hecho: con dinero. Con dinero ella era capas de hacer cualquier cosa. Había comprado su puesto en las porristas, les pagaba a los maestros para que la pasaran sin estudiar y si el maestro no aceptaba un soborno, le pagaba a algún alumno por que hiciera sus tareas o presentara en su lugar.  
  
Para ella todo tenía un precio, incluso Heero. Quizá no le estaba ofreciendo dinero directamente, pero le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo con un salario tres veces mayor al de un ejecutivo con experiencia.  
  
Y como Duo representaba un rival fuerte, se había propuesto desprestigiarlo ante los ojos del capitán de oz y ante todos los demás estudiantes de colmillo blanco. No se conformaba con poco.  
  
Relana ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos. demasiado.  
  
En la puerta de la sala, Zech Merquise se dio la vuelta sin que lo vieran dejado solas a las dos chicas. Pensaba igual que Dorthy, eso ya era demasiado.  
  
  
  
Era la primera vez que alguien le festejaba un cumpleaños. Había pensado en que pasaría ese día de forma tranquila solo en compañía del trenzado y así a solas podría decirle como se sentía. Pero no, ni Trowa ni él le habían dejado irse a ningún lado sin antes probar el pastel que vendían en la facultad de medicina.  
  
No le gustaba mucho el dulce, pero debía reconocer que estaba sabroso. Quizá lo más sabroso había sido la forma de probar el merengue. directamente de las manos de Duo, ya que Wufei lo había empujado al pastel para mostrarle lo que era la 'clasica mordida'. Y Duo había tratado de embarrarle el merengue en la cara sin lograrlo.  
  
Se había divertido. no podía negarlo.  
  
Ahora caminaban por la banqueta de la calle que llevaba a la casa de Duo, mientras el trenzado hablaba de algo en lo que no prestaba atención. Le gustaba su plática incesante, podía permanecer horas escuchando sin escuchar. Por que le gustaba ver toda la gama de gestos que hacía mientras estaba hablando.  
  
Estaban cerca de la casa del trenzado. La tarde se había pasado demasiado rápido y no había podido decirle nada a Duo. Pero tampoco él le había dicho nada. Quizá esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba, ahora estaban solos y lo habían estado desde hacía rato, solo que no se acordó de preguntarle.  
  
-- Duo - dijo Heero deteniéndose haciendo que el trenzado se parara y dejara de hablar.  
  
-- Si Heero? - pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
-- Hace rato, después del partido contra Rocquefeller dijiste que querías decirme algo.  
  
-- Ha, es verdad! - dijo Duo sonriendo y poniendo su mochila sobre una de las jardineras por donde caminaban.  
  
Heero se quedo observando lo que Duo hacía, no parecía que fuera a decirle nada. Estaba abriendo su mochila y sacando algo de ella.  
  
-- Feliz cumpleaños Heero! - dijo Duo tendiéndole una bolsa al tiempo en que en la otra mano tenía la playera que se había llevado de su departamento.  
  
-- Que es esto? -dijo tomando la bolsa mientras la abría.  
  
-- Es un presente - dijo Duo sonriendo, mientras Heero extendía el contenido de la bolsa.  
  
-- Una playera? - dijo viéndola.  
  
-- Tome de tu departamento esta playera - dijo mostrándosela - y me di cuenta que te hacía falta una nueva. No sabía que te gustaban los 49's de San Francisco. - Ahora entendía como Duo se había enterado de su cumpleaños. En esa playera había guardado la tarjeta que le habían mandado.  
  
-- Pero Duo no debiste hacerlo, debió costare muy cara.  
  
-- Eso no importa, unos meses sin comprar mis novelas no va a matarme. Además, tú me has ayudado mucho. Muchas gracias por todo Heero.  
  
-- Lo hago con gusto.  
  
-- Te la iba a dar en la escuela, solo que llegaron esos idiotas de Rocquefeller y.  
  
-- La cuidare Duo - dijo Heero interrumpiendo lo que Duo decía. Duo soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- Lo siento, no se me quita la costumbre de hablar demasiado - dijo riendo.  
  
Heero se quedo observando a Duo. Tendría que decirle él lo que sentía, no parecía que Duo fuera a hacerlo. Pero primero tenía que saber si estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta la final en el football.  
  
-- Duo, cumplirás tu promesa? - pregunto Heero haciendo que Duo parara de reír.  
  
-- Mi promesa? Cual promesa? - cuestiono Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Vas a llegar hasta las finales para volvernos a enfrentar. No vas a permitir que Rocquefeller les gane. Por ningún motivo.  
  
-- Ah, esa promesa!. Claro que nos enfrentaremos Heero. Ustedes también deben ganarle a Edwards.  
  
-- Edwards no esta bien en estos momentos. Les vamos a ganar fácilmente.  
  
-- Nosotros también les ganaremos a los de Rocquefeller. Y si ese Trent trata de volver a besarme, le partiré la cara. - Duo guardo silencio y volteo a ver a Heero con preocupación. No habían mencionado en incidente en toda la tarde. Solo esperaba que Heero no se molestara por ello. - Yo no. - dijo Duo nervioso al ver la mirada de Heero perdida en su rostro.  
  
Heero dio un paso al frente para estar más cerca de Duo y extendió la mano. Duo cerró los ojos por impulso pensando que Heero le golpearía. Pero sintió un suave contacto sobre su mejilla que le hizo abrir los ojos para ver de nuevo a Heero.  
  
-- La gente quiere besarte por que eres lindo.  
  
Quien había dicho esas palabras? Estaba despierto y era Heero quien las había pronunciado? No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando de labios del capitán de oz. Los ojos de Heero estaban fijos en los suyos, no había roto el contacto desde que se había acercado. Pero que es lo que intentaba decirle con la mirada que no podía decirle con palabras?  
  
-- Duo yo.  
  
-- Maldición Duo!  
  
Heero y Duo voltearon siguiendo la voz enfadada que gritaba a sus espaldas acercándose con rapidez a ellos. Él hombre llegaba corriendo hasta ellos al tiempo en que iba levantando el brazo para darle un puñetazo a Duo y Duo solo levantaba los brazos para intentar defenderse.  
  
Pero Duo no sintió nunca el golpe. Abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado. Es entonces que se dio cuenta que Heero se puso frente a él para detener el puño del hombre con una sola mano.  
  
La fuerza que aplicaba Heero en su mano para detener el golpe a Duo era mucha y hace que el hombre se queje de dolor y comience a hincarse para tratar de evitar que le duela tanto.  
  
-- No Heero, suéltalo!!! - gritó Duo intentando que Heero lo soltara. Pero en la cara de Heero se nota el enojo y no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente.  
  
-- Aaagghh aaagghhh!! - se quejaba el hombre casi en el suelo.  
  
-- Suéltalo Heero, es mi padre!! - grito Duo en un intento por hacer que Heero lo soltara.  
  
Al escuchar las palabras de Duo, Heero soltó al hombre sorprendido. El hombre terminó cayendo de espaldas al suelo y sujetando la mano dolida. Duo se hinco a su lado para ayudarle, pero el hombre retiro sus brazos de su hijo.  
  
-- Tu quien eres? El nuevo amante de Duo? - dijo el señor Schbeiker viendo a Heero desde el suelo. Pero Heero solo lo observo sin decir nada.  
  
-- Papá él es mi amigo Heero...  
  
-- A mi no me engañas Duo. Este niño no es solo tu amigo! - grito el hombre parándose sin aceptar la ayuda de Duo.  
  
-- No te estoy mintiendo!  
  
-- Si vas a seguir comportándote como un.  
  
-- No se atreva a insultarlo señor Schbeiker. Se puede arrepentir - dijo Heero con voz fría.  
  
-- Me vas a amenazar de nuevo? No te tengo miedo niño!  
  
-- No es una amenaza.  
  
-- Heero por favor!  
  
-- No quiero que llegues tarde! - dijo el papá a Duo y después volteo a ver a Heero - y tú. - Heero solo estrecho los ojos cuando el señor Schbeiker lo señalo - aléjate de él!  
  
El señor Schbeiker se dio la vuelta y camino a paso rápido rumbo a la casa del trenzado. Duo observo con preocupación su semblante, estaba enojado y muy enojado. Que le haría al llegar a su casa? No quería ni imaginarlo.  
  
-- Heero debo irme! - dijo Duo asustado. Pero Heero lo tomo del brazo antes de que se diera la vuelta - Heero?  
  
-- No voy a permitir que te maltrate Duo. Ya no más. Debes ponerle un alto a eso. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.  
  
-- Pero Heero!  
  
-- Vamos, ya no tiene caso que te deje cerca de tu casa. Ahora te acompañare hasta la puerta.  
  
-- No Heero! - dijo Duo con preocupación.  
  
-- Vamos! - dijo Heero jalando a Duo de la playera. Ya tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con el trenzado de lo que sentía.  
  
  
  
El jueves por la mañana Duo esperaba nervioso que la profesora Noin aplicara el examen. Heero no le había ayudado en ese último por tantas cosas que habían pasado y se había visto en la necesidad de estudiar solo.  
  
Sin embargo, la profesora sorprendió a todos con la noticia de que no habría examen. Solo pondría un problema, el cual podrían resolver aquellos que quisieran mejorar sus calificaciones o para quedar excento en el examen final. Pero aquellos que ya estaban exentos, estaban en libertad de irse.  
  
Duo se sorprendió de eso. La profesora le dijo que con sus calificaciones ya estaba excento, pero si quería mejorar el promedio final, entonces que resolviera el problema. La duda lo embargo por un momento, pero Heero había confiado en él. Decidió presentar y para su sorpresa lo hizo bien.  
  
Ya no era necesario que Heero le volviera a ayudar como le había ofrecido. Sabía que había decidido dejar de verlo y que mejor oportunidad que el haber pasado. Así él tendría la oportunidad de tomar el trabajo que le ofrecía Relena.  
  
Lo aceptaría?  
  
Se dirigió de forma triste a ver a Heero para comunicarle la noticia.  
  
Dejar de verlo.  
  
Había pensado que era lo mejor. Después de que la tarde anterior su padre los viera a unas cuadras de su casa y que este le pidiera a Heero alejarse él, había tenido que soportar más de una hora los reclamos de su padre. Por lo menos habían sido reclamos y no golpes. Pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que su padre le repitió varias veces. dejar de verlo.  
  
Era extraño que en la última semana habían sido cuatro las personas que le pidieran dejar de ver a Heero. Tres con el mismo argumento, Heero no es gay. Solo su padre había visto algo diferente, él aseguraba que Heero estaba interesado en él y por más intentos que él había hecho por tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario, su padre no cambio de idea. El estaba seguro de que Heero también era gay y estaba enamorado de él. Cosa que no le agradaba nada.  
  
Pero su padre no conocía a Heero como él, ni lo había visto comportarse, solo los había visto en una sola ocasión. Ojalá lo que su padre aseguraba fuera cierto. Si tan solo Heero fuera gay lucharía por ganarse su amor. Pero estaba seguro de que no lo era y por eso era necesario alejarse de él de una buena vez.  
  
Pero dolía y dolía mucho.  
  
Llego hasta el edifico de vidrios ahumados. Cuantas veces no había llegado a este lugar para estudiar con Heero. Lo veía como su casa. Conocía cada rincón de ese departamento en el segundo piso. Solo había faltado que Heero le diera la llave para poder entrar y salir cuando él quisiera. Por que dentro del departamento él podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Abría la nevera y sacaba o metía los alimentos. Prendía la televisión, la video o la computadora de Heero sin que este le dijera nada. Podía cambiar los muebles de lugar si el sol se colaba poco o demasiado. Si, este departamento había sido como su casa por cuatro meses.  
  
Abrió la puerta de cristal y saludo sonriente al portero que ya lo consideraba como su amigo. Y subió las escaleras de forma lenta.  
  
Sería lo correcto? Era correcto dejar de verlo con lo mucho que lo amaba?  
  
Llego hasta la puerta y toco el timbre. Ojalá Heero no estuviera en su departamento, eso le daba el pretexto perfecto para despedirse de él otro día. Pero no estaba de suerte. La inconfundible figura de Heero apareció detrás de la puerta al abrir. Se esforzó en sonreír y entro detrás de Heero. Pero se detuvo al cerrar la puerta y se recargo en ella con lña vista baja sin animarse a dar un paso más dentro del departamento.  
  
-- Pasa Duo, estoy en la computadora haciendo tarea - dijo Heero caminando hasta la mesita en la que tantas veces habían estudiando - como te fue en el examen? - pregunto volteando a verlo. Su semblante era triste, es que había reprobado? - te fue mal?  
  
-- No Heero, al contrario, me fue muy bien - dijo Duo de forma seca sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
  
-- Entonces por que traes esa cara? - pregunto Heero parándose de su lugar para quedar de frente a él. Duo levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Como decirle lo que iba a hacer?  
  
-- Estoy excento del examen final Heero. - Heero cruzo los brazos sin entender y lo vio fijamente.  
  
-- Eso es muy bueno. Felicidades.  
  
-- Gracias a ti he pasado la peor de mis materias.  
  
-- Tu eres muy inteligente, no tienes por que darme a mi las gracias, tu lo hiciste solo. Ni siquiera pude ayudarte con el último examen y pasaste.  
  
No podía soportar verlo a los ojos cuando le diría que no iba a verlo más. No sabía como enfrentar esa mirada cobalto que le perturbaba tanto. Cuanto le gustaba, cuanto lo amaba. Pero él no era gay y no poda seguirlo viendo. Levanto la vista de nuevo, Heero no había cambiado su posición, seguía con los brazos cruzados viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- HEERO TE AMO! - dijo en voz alta totalmente ruborizado.  
  
Los brazos de Heero comenzaron a caer de forma lenta hasta los costados de su cuerpo. Lo sabía, sabía que Heero se iba a sorprender al saberlo y no pudo evitar el sentir un dolor en el pecho al saber que jamás iba a corresponderle.  
  
-- Lo siento Heero - dijo Duo desviando de nuevo su mirada - pero tenía que decirte el motivo por el que dejaré de verte. No quiero que pienses que te utilice para ayudarme a pasar la materia. - Heero no cambio de posición ni dijo nada, solo se limito a verlo - Yo se que tu no eres gay y que nunca podrás corresponder a lo que siento por ti. Por eso será mejor para ti y para mi él que dejemos de vernos. - Duo levanto la vista para ver a Heero esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero Heero no dijo nada. - Solo he venido a despedirme y a darte las gracias por todo.  
  
Al ver que Heero no decía nada y solo lo veía, abrió la puerta para disponerse a salir. Se sentía profundamente triste. Había pasado los mejores días en su compañía, se había enamorado de su enigmática forma de ser. Pero eso tenía que terminar.  
  
-- Adiós Heero! - dijo Duo agitando su mano en el umbral de la puerta para después cerrar la puerta.  
  
Si tan solo Heero le hubiera impedido despedirse. Si por lo menos él le correspondiera en algo. Si le gustara aun que fuera un poco. Pero no. Heero no sentía lo mismo y era imposible que lo sintiera después.  
  
Se había ido!, Duo se había ido y él no había podido decirle nada. Por que era tan difícil decir un 'yo también' ante las palabras tan difíciles que había dicho el trenzado?. Ahora sabía que un 'yo también' era tan difícil de pronunciar como un 'te amo'. Pero no podía dejarlo irse así como así, tenía que detenerlo.  
  
O sería mejor esperar hasta después del último juego?  
  
Bueno, eso ya lo vería después de momento tenía que detenerlo. Así que se apresuro a abrir la puerta para tratar de alcanzarlo.  
  
Pero Duo aun estaba parado fuera de la puerta de su departamento, y cuando la puerta se abrió, Duo volteo sorprendido topándose con la mirada de Heero.  
  
-- Heero? - dijo Duo dudoso al verlo en la puerta solo mirándolo sin decirle nada. Heero no esperaba verlo aun fuera de su departamento, aun no pensaba en que iba a decirle. Entonces recordó algo.  
  
-- Se te olvida algo - dijo Heero con su mismo tono de voz frío.  
  
-- Si? - cuestiono con esperanza. Quizá si le diría algo después de todo.  
  
-- Tus novelas aun están aquí. O prefieres venir después por ellas?  
  
-- Oh! - dijo desilusionado - no, me las llevare de una vez. - Dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el departamento de Heero.  
  
Heero lo observo mientras tomaba del librero todas las novelas y las metía a su mochila. No iba a decírselo aun, esperaría hasta que el juego final se llevara a cabo. Si alguno de los dos perdía el viernes, entonces no tenía por que esperarse. Pero si no, esperaría hasta después del juego.  
  
Que podría pasar en una semana?  
  
Duo termino de meter todas sus novelas a la mochila. De nuevo volvía a ser la pesada mochila negra que siempre cargaba. Y se dispuso a salir ahora si para siempre del departamento de Heero. Se volverían a ver hasta que se enfrentaran en el jugo final, lucharía por volverlo a ver en ese juego. Sonrió para volver a despedirse.  
  
-- Gracias por todo Heero - dijo mientras daba la vuelta al picaporte de la puerta para salir - adiós! - dijo dando un paso fuera del departamento, mientras Heero caminaba detrás de él.  
  
Iba a irse sin hacer lo que tanto deseaba, sin darle algo para que lo recordara. Tenía que armarse de valor y hacerlo, hacerlo de frente y no como lo había hecho la última vez. Así que regreso el paso que había dado y se volteo de forma repentina quedando a un paso de Heero con el corazón latiendo a mil.  
  
Heero se quedo en su lugar sin moverse al ver como Duo se volteaba. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Podía ver la intensa luz en su mirada violeta, el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Si tan solo tuviera el valor de besarlo.  
  
Entonces Duo cerró los ojos y lo tomo por los hombros acercándose a sus labios para besarlo.  
  
Pudo sentir que su corazón se desbocaba como nunca lo había sentido. Era ya el tercer beso, el segundo que recordaría, por que el primero no lo recordaba. Era un beso suave, no le obligaba a nada. Era una sensación agradable, calida. Ese sabor en su boca volvía a embriagarle. Había abierto los labios sin darse cuenta dejando que la lengua de Duo entrara a invadir su boca.  
  
Pero esa sensación termino demasiado pronto. Duo se separo de sus labios viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Tenía que hacerlo. - dijo bajando la vista totalmente sonrojado - Por lo menos este si podrás recordarlo - dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo de su departamento a toda prisa.  
  
Heero solo se quedo observando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de que Duo le hubiera besado por segunda vez.  
  
Subió su mano hasta sus labios para tocarlos, mientras lograba esbozar una ligera sonrisa al recordar la sensación de calidez que el beso del trenzado le había trasmitido. Se giro y camino hasta la recamara para abrir la persiana y ver como Duo esperaba por el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa.  
  
Duo giro su vista hasta la ventana donde estaba Heero y levanto la mano para agitarla en señal de despedida, mientras abordaba el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa.  
  
-- No te volveré a ver Heero - pensó Duo mientras se sentaba del lado de la ventanilla para volver a ver hacía la ventana del departamento de Heero con tristeza.  
  
-- En una semana Duo - pensaba Heero desde su departamento - en una semana te diré que yo también te amo.  
  
' Te Amo'.  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Mil disculpas por no actualizar el domingo, pero aquí tienen el capitulo prometido.  
  
Bueno, yo había pensado meter en este capitulo lo de la subasta de besos y esclavos. Pero a ultima hora decidí dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo por que si no este capitulo sería aun más largo que el anterior.  
  
Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y ya saben.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review contest:  
  
Dennisse: Hello Dennisse!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y me has dado varias cosas para reflexionar para el próximo o próximos capítulos. Así que mi cabecita loca ya trabaja en lo complicado: los diálogos. Muchas gracias por el review y me alegra que me escribas, no importa que sea en el grupo o aquí.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Me sonrojan tus palabras. Aun que no lo creas son algo tímida y si me sorprenden los reviews. Pero que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Hotaru-Chan: Ya esta, ya esta!!! El próximo capitulo para la proxima semana. Que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Kurai Neko: Pues aun no se declara, pero ya esta por hacerlo, jejeje. La próxima semana si sera lo de la subasta, lo prometo, así podrás intentar conseguir a Duo. Crees ganarle a Relena??  
  
Devil1: Muchas gracias!!! Seguire escribiendo y ojalá sigan disfrutando de las locuras que se me ocurren, jejeje.  
  
Hikaru Itsuku: Pues aun siguen jugando al gato y al ratón, pero solo hasta después del juego. me late que no, jejejeje. Ya sabrás por que en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Nakuru Tsukisiro: Que bueno que regresas a leer fics de Gundam, yo no tengo mucho tiempo en este mundo, pero no puedo dejar de leer los fics de estos 5 chicos. Que bueno que te gusta la historia y seguiré escribiéndola para darle respuesta a tus dudas.  
  
Uru_yuy: Que bueno que te gusto el 9, ojalá también te guste el 10.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sonrojan. Este no salio tan largo, solo 30 hojas, pero si ponía lo de la subasta -_-, me saldrían unas 70, creo yo. Pero la próxima semana ya lo tedian.  
  
Arla17: Solo hay que esperar una semana para el siguiente capitulo. Que puede pasar en una semana? Pues con Relena suelta, muchas cosas, jejejeje.  
  
Dark Elliot: Gravitation!!!, yo no lo he visto!!!! Ojalá pronto me lo manden que lo estoy esperando con ansias, me han dicho que esta muy buena. Pero bueno, ya pronto la veré. Lo de Catherine deberás esperar, por que no puedo contarte que pasara con Trowa y ella, jejejeje, es parte de la historia. Y la historia con muertes (solo muertes no soy buena para el angst) ya esta en proceso, la subiré cuando termine esta.  
  
Verónica: Las cosas a veces no las explico pronto, jejejeje. Deberas poner atención a pequeños detalles que dejo regados a lo largo y ancho de cada capítulos, los cuales se explican mas adelante. Que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama: Lindo Akito Hayama!!! No tienes mal gusto, he!. Ya pronto quedara resuelto el asunto entre Trowa y Quatre, próximamente.  
  
Ali Chan: Bueno, ya esta el 10 y para la próxima semana en 11. No te preocupes por Trowa que ya pronto quedara eso resuelto.  
  
Megumi3: Si te recuerdo y te digo que Faby actualiza cada mes, por eso mi fic va mas atrasado en su pagina que en este espacio. Aquí actualizo regularmente cada semana. Mil gracias por tus palabras Megumi!!!  
  
Estos son todos los reviews hasta el día de su publicación. 


	11. Subasta de Besos y Esclavos

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 11  
  
SUBASTA DE BESOS Y ESCLAVOS  
  
Warning: No se si debería poner o no un warning en este capitulo. Pero será mejor que ustedes lo juzguen cuando terminen de leer. De todas formas esto es una especie de advertencia por lo que leerán hacía el final.  
  
Haberse despedido de Heero con un beso le resultaba aun más doloroso que haberse marchado sin decirle nada.  
  
Por un momento sintió que Heero correspondía a ese último beso, que sus labios correspondían a lo que él hacía. Pero no, Heero en ningún momento respondió abrazándolo o regresando el beso en la misma intensidad que él.  
  
No había marcha atrás, había terminado con él.  
  
Terminado!!  
  
Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando? En que momento la amistad que tenían se había convertido en noviazgo como para pensar que lo que acababa de hacer era terminarlo? No!, Heero no había sido su novio. por desgracia. Por que de haberlo sido jamás lo dejaría ir.  
  
Pero pensándolo bien, la relación que llevaba con Heero era parecida al noviazgo. Quizá sin besos, sin abrazos y si tomarse de las manos; pero aun así, era un poco parecida al noviazgo: Se veían después de clases y estudiaban juntos. Después él lo acompañaba hasta su casa, bueno, a unas casas de su casa para evitar que su padre lo viera. Los viernes después del partido solía ir a ver como le fue y el sábado él cocinaba para ambos mientras seguían estudiando. Y los domingo ambos iban a ver a su abuela.  
  
Quizá por eso había sentido que lo traicionaba al casi besar a Quatre y por eso mismo se había disculpado con él y le había prometido que no volvería a pasar.  
  
Como si hubiesen sido novios.  
  
Pero jamás lo fueron.  
  
Caminaba con la cabeza baja rumbo a su casa. No tenía ganas de llegar a ella, sabía que estaba vacía, por que desde el incidente con su padre, Hilde ya no había vuelto a llevar a Wufei. Ahora ambos hacían la tarea en la biblioteca de la universidad.  
  
Su casa estaría sola y él lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era compañía. No quería pensar en Heero en esos momentos.  
  
Sin embargo una figura sentada en la banqueta frente a su casa le llamo la atención. Se veía cabizbajo al igual que él. Y ahora que recordaba, había prometido hablar con él y aun no lo hacía, quizá era por eso que le estaba esperando.  
  
-- Trowa? - pregunto Duo llegando hasta los pies del mas alto y viendo hacía abajo. Trowa levanto la vista para verlo - tienes mucho esperándome? - dijo Duo bajando su pesada mochila negra y sentándose a un lado del él.  
  
-- No tanto. Supuse que después de tu examen vendrías para acá. Como te fue? - pregunto Trowa viendo a Duo, este solo suspiro.  
  
-- Estoy excento. Ya no me preocupare por matemáticas. - dijo apesadumbrado.  
  
-- Eso te debería dar gusto y veo que no es así. Que paso? - pregunto Trowa de forma sería.  
  
-- Me fui a despedir de Heero. ya no lo voy a ver mas.  
  
-- Por que hiciste semejante tontería? - dijo Trowa haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo sorprendido.  
  
-- Como que por que? Tu mismo me dijiste que si no quería sufrir con Heero debería dejar de verlo, ya que él no es gay.  
  
-- Eso fue antes Duo.  
  
-- Antes de que? - pregunto Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Antes de darme cuenta que Heero esta muy interesado en ti y no precisamente como amigo.  
  
-- Eso no puede ser cierto - dijo Duo bajando la cabeza y sacudiéndola en forma negativa - si fuera así, él no me hubiera dejado ir.  
  
-- Le dijiste lo que sientes? - pregunto Trowa viendo a Duo que aun mantenía la cabeza baja. Duo solo asintió - y que te dijo?  
  
-- Nada. No me dijo nada Trowa.  
  
-- Yo hubiera jurado que él sentía algo por ti. - dijo Trowa levantando la vista de Duo.  
  
-- A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen - dijo Duo levantando también la vista - pero tu has venido para hablar de lo de Quatre, no es así? - pregunto Duo haciendo que Trowa volteara a verlo sorprendido.  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Que fue lo que paso Trowa, por que lo besaste esa vez?  
  
Trowa desvió la vista hacía el frente al escuchar a Duo. Que era lo que le había pasado ese día? Había sentido enojo al ver a su mejor amigo a punto de besar al rubio. Pero ese enojo no había durado mucho. Lo siguiente que había sentido, al escuchar los motivos del rubio para pedirle a Duo que lo besara, había sido la necesidad de ser él quien probara esos labios tiernos y sonrosados. Esos labios que nunca habían besado.  
  
-- Yo. yo no se. - dijo Trowa de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Trowa creo que si lo sabes. Te gusta Quatre. - afirmó Duo haciendo que Trowa volteara a verlo con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro - tienes que admitirlo. Te gusta Quatre. No se que fue lo que te dijo, pero si te dijo los motivos para pedirme que lo besara, debió haberte tocado muy hondo para que lo hicieras. A menos que lo hayas hecho por el mismo motivo que lo iba a hacer yo. - Duo volteo a verlo a los ojos - tuviste pena por él y por eso lo besaste?  
  
-- No! - respondió Trowa apresurado para después desviar la mirada y comenzar a tocarse el cabello de forma nerviosa - es decir, yo no.  
  
-- Te defiendes al decir que no Trowa. Te has puesto nervioso. Por que no me dices como exactamente te sientes con él.  
  
-- Yo me siento muy a gusto en su compañía. He podido hablar más con él que ni contigo Duo. - dijo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Bueno, es que yo hablo demasiado - dijo Duo riendo - pero que más?  
  
-- Me pone nervioso su mirada. Esos ojos color aqua que me ven como si fuera un especie de héroe. No soportaría decepcionarlo. pero creo que ya lo hice - dijo bajando la vista de nuevo.  
  
-- A que te refieres con que ya lo hiciste? - pregunto con inquietud Duo. Trowa volteo a verlo.  
  
-- Después del beso, yo me sentía muy confundido. En el hospital, mientras tú entrabas a ver a Heero, Quatre me dijo que me amaba.  
  
-- Te lo dijo! - dijo Duo con sorpresa - y que le contestaste?  
  
-- Nada. En esos momentos entro su hermana y ya no pudimos seguir hablando. Aun que si Iria no hubiera entrado, no se que le hubiera respondido a Quatre. Me puso muy nervioso su declaración. Nunca creí que alguien se pudiera enamorar de mí. No después de lo que me hizo Middie. Pensé que cualquier chica con la que saliera me traicionaría de la misma forma en que lo hizo ella.  
  
-- Pero Quatre no es Middie. Quatre es un chico sumamente dulce y amable. No lo conozco tan bien como debes conocerlo tú, pero esa es la impresión que tengo de él. Y por lo que me ha contado Heero, Quatre es alguien de suma confianza y muy noble.  
  
-- Lo se. Y por eso me atrae. mucho. Quatre. - dijo Trowa bajando la mirada totalmente ruborizado. Duo sonrió ante lo que dijo Trowa.  
  
-- Lo primero es admitirlo. Y ahora que sabemos que te gusta Quatre, por que no se lo dices? - Trowa apretó los puños.  
  
-- Por que no creo que quiera verme. No después de que lo corrí la noche en que fuimos a buscar a Hilde, después de que intento besarme.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Duo sin poder creer lo que dijo Trowa - pero Trowa por que hiciste eso?  
  
-- Estábamos frente a mi casa. Catherine ya había llegado y no quería que ella se fuera a enterar de lo que pasaba.  
  
-- Pero es que crees que Catherine se enoje por que sientes algo por Quatre?  
  
-- No lo se, y ese fue el principal motivo por el que le pedí a Quatre que se fuera. No se si Catherine me rechacé por sentirme atraído a otro hombre.  
  
-- No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Eres su Hermano Trowa! Y creo que antes que cualquier cosa ella quiere tu felicidad. Así que es muy posible que este feliz por que te has vuelto a enamorar.  
  
-- Y si no es así? - dijo Trowa volteando a ver a Duo - que tal si a ella le disgusta tanto como a tu padre el que su hermano se sienta atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo?  
  
-- Si así fuera, desde hace años Catherine me hubiera rechazado a mí. Y hasta ahora solo he recibido cariño y comprensión de su parte. Catherine nunca ha sido, ni será como mi padre. Por que no hablas con ella antes de hablar con Quatre? Creo que te sentirás mejor si lo haces. Sabes que él sigue enfermo?  
  
-- Lo se Duo y no sabes como deseo ir a verlo. Pero primero haré lo que dices. Hablare con Catherine.  
  
Duo sonrió a su amigo al tiempo en que apretaba su hombro para darle ánimos. El nunca había hablado o con su padre o su hermana para decirles que era gay, ellos se habían dado cuenta, pero ojalá lo hubiera dicho y no haberse esperado hasta que su padre lo descubrió. Eso le habría ahorrado muchos problemas.  
  
Trowa se levanto de la banqueta en la que había estado hablando con Duo y tomo sus libros, al tiempo en que Duo hacía lo mismo y le sonreía.  
  
-- Mucha suerte Trowa! - dijo Duo mientras veía como Trowa se giraba para ir a su casa.  
  
Esa misma noche hablaría con Catherine.  
  
  
  
El sol de la tarde comenzaba a meterse para dar paso a la noche. La secretaría que franqueaba la puerta de aquella oficina terminaba de guardar sus cosas para marcharse. Ya casi era la hora de salida y su jefe ya no esperaba mas visitas.  
  
El sonido de unos pasos firmes llamó su atención y levanto la vista de su bolso para toparse con un par de ojos azules que le veían con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-- Lamento venir a estas horas, se que no tengo cita, pero me gustaría ver a la señorita One. Se encontrará ella aun en su oficina?  
  
-- La subdirectora One aun se encuentra en su oficina, pero no se si pueda recibirle. - dijo la chica tratando de reconocer al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no lograba recordar donde.  
  
-- Puede, por favor, informarle que un viejo amigo de la universidad quiere verla? Le aseguro que no le quitare mucho tiempo.  
  
-- En seguida le informo, pero no le aseguro que lo reciba.  
  
-- Yo entenderé si no tiene tiempo. Solo dígale que he venido a 'Jugar por un Beso' - la secretaría se quedo extrañada ante las palabras del hombre, pero aun así entro al despacho de Lady One para informarle.  
  
-- Pase por aquí señor - dijo la secretaría cuando salio. Abrió la puerta y el hombre entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
Unos ojos marrones levantaron la vista del escritorio en el que estaba para ver con furia al frente. Se paro en su lugar y apretó los puños para dejarlos caer sobre la mesa haciendo un fuerte ruido.  
  
-- Que haces aquí Odin Low? - dijo molesta Lady One, Odin solo sonrió.  
  
-- Veo que tu carácter sigue tan dulce como antes Lady One. Pero no te enfades, solo he venido a encontrar inspiración para escribir la segunda parte de mi novela.  
  
-- Que? - grito Lady One - como te atreves a decirme eso?  
  
-- Sabes de que te estoy hablando mi querida Lady? - pregunto Odin sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio sin que Lady One le hubiera dado permiso - has leído mi novela?  
  
Lady One abrió el cajón de su escritorio con furia, metió la mano y saco un libro de él, el cual lanzo con fuerza a Odin, pero él solo se hizo a un lado para evitar que este le fuera a dar en el rostro.  
  
-- Allí esta tu respuesta maldito Odin!, no pudiste cambiarle algo? Todo esta allí, TODO!!! No cambiaste nada! Ni siquiera usaste un seudónimo para ocultar tu nombre!. Desde que tu maldita novela salio a la luz he tenido miedo de que Traize, Zech o Noin puedan relacionarla con ellos. Que diferencia hay de Zac a Zech o de Travis a Traize o de Lucy a Lucrecia?. Tu mal nacido!!... me has metido en el infierno con tu maldita novela!!  
  
-- No Lady One. La que me metió en el infierno fuiste tú cuando me pagaste por hacer lo que hice - dijo Odin tranquilo viendo a Lady One - pero esta novela - dijo tomando el libro del suelo - me hace sentirme un poco menos sucio. Por que fuiste tu la que provoco todo esto.  
  
-- No vengas a darte ahora golpes de pecho conmigo Odin, tú estabas enamorado de Noin, y ella de Zech. La hiciste tuya con mi ayuda!  
  
-- De la peor forma!  
  
-- Pero lo disfrutaste! Y Noin se embarazo de ti sin saberlo.  
  
-- Que?? - dijo Odin parándose de su silla de un salto- como que Noin tiene un hijo mío?  
  
-- No seas idiota Odin. Ella no tiene ningún hijo, lo perdió cuando tenía dos meses de embarazo. Y todo el tiempo pensó que era de Zech.  
  
Al escuchar lo que Lady One decía, Odin fue cayendo poco a poco en la silla y apretó fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos. Eso nunca lo supo.  
  
-- Debí volver antes y decirle todo a Lucrecia. Yo la amaba!  
  
-- No digas tonterías.  
  
-- No son tonterías! - dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente para ver a Lady One - Todo tu tonto plan de separar a Zech y a Traize dio resultado pero a que precio Lady? Ellos tres están solos y no solo ellos, tu y yo también. Zech y Traize se odian por tu culpa y ya no puedo soportar esta carga en mi conciencia.  
  
-- Puedes deberás cargar con ella. Para eso te pague!  
  
-- Para eso mismo vine - dijo Odin metiendo la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y obteniendo un gran fajo de billetes y arrojándolo sobre el escritorio de Lady One - eso fue lo que me pagaste, más los intereses de estos 10 años. Yo no cargare con su desdicha por más tiempo. Cárgalo tu sola.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, Odine Low se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la salida de la oficina de la subdirectora One.  
  
-- Odin! Espera Odin!  
  
Pero Odin no se detuvo y salió de la oficina sin regresar.  
  
  
  
Pasaban de las ocho de la noche y no lograba concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que trabajar sobre los proyectos finales, pero de su cabeza no desaparecía la imagen del trenzado al decirle 'adios'.  
  
Por que había sido tan idiota y no lo detuvo con alguna otra cosa que no fueran sus novelas? Seguramente había pensado que no las quería allí. Pero eso era una equivocación, el no solo quería las novelas, también lo quería a él. Por que no se lo dijo? Por que cuando el trenzado le dijo 'te amo' el no pudo decir 'yo también'? Por que le costaba tanto trabajo decir lo que sentía?  
  
Quizá era mejor ir a buscarlo y decírselo de una vez y no esperar hasta después del juego como lo había pensado.  
  
Creía que sin el trenzado en su departamento podría concentrarse mejor en hacer sus deberes, pero eso había resultado contraproducente. Por que ahora no hacía más que pensar en él.  
  
Una semana sin verlo?...  
  
No podía dejar de verlo por tanto tiempo!  
  
Se paro de la mesa donde estaban los libros abiertos, tomo su chaqueta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su departamento. Pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a alguien que estaba a punto de tocar.  
  
-- Relena!, que haces aquí a esta hora? - cuestiono Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Heero es que yo. - dijo de forma nerviosa al ver la mirada que le lanzaba - es que quiero saber que has pensado sobre lo que te propuse.  
  
El haber visto a Duo marchándose sin ir a buscar a Heero le había dado la esperanza de que Heero aceptase el trato que le había ofrecido. Estaba casi segura de que Duo dejaría de buscarlo, era tan fácil leer en su rostro las respuestas a cualquier pregunta. El trenzado era tan predecible. Había esperado todo el día a que Heero se presentara en su casa para decirle que aceptaba el trato y por ende, ella se convertiría en su novia. Claro que eso no impediría humillar a Duo delante de todos, eso solo sería el broche de oro que cerraría el pacto.  
  
Heero seguía observando de forma fría el rostro de Relena, se veía tan segura de que la respuesta sería afirmativa que se sentía bien decirle que no habría trato.  
  
Relena pudo ver en el semblante de Heero que no había cambiado de parecer. No podía arriesgarse a un rechazo nuevamente. Le iba a dar la opción de pensarlo una vez más. Tenía que irse antes de que dijera que no.  
  
-- Creo que aun necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo Heero, será mejor que me marche y te vea después. - dijo Relena dándose la vuelta para partir, pero Heero la detuvo del brazo.  
  
-- Relena ya sabes que la respuesta es. - Relena se soltó y le interrumpió diciendo.  
  
-- Se que necesitas más tiempo. Fui una tonta al presionarte Heero. Creo que podrías darme tu respuesta después del juego del próximo vienes, yo confió en que llegaremos a la final. O si tienes una respuesta afirmativa antes puedes ir a buscarme a mi casa. - dijo ella sonriendo. Pero Heero cruzó los brazos sin cambiar la expresión de sus rostros.  
  
-- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no quiero tener nada que ver con tus empresas o contigo - dijo con voz gélida.  
  
-- Se que esto lo estas diciendo por que he venido a presionarte. Pero deberías pensarlo muy bien, una oportunidad como la que te ofrezco no se da todos los días.  
  
-- No la necesito - insistió Heero.  
  
-- No me conformare con esa respuesta Heero. Estaré esperando tu verdadera respuesta para el próximo viernes - Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Heero se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de las escaleras y perderse detrás de ella.  
  
-- Tu no entiendes nada Relena, la verdadera respuesta es que quiero estar con Duo y no contigo - dijo cerrando la puerta de su departamento. Después de todo quizá debería esperar hasta después del juego para hablar con él. Una semana sin verlo haría mas interesante su reencuentro.  
  
Relena se quedo detenida en el primer escalón impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Heero no se había dado cuanta que ella no había bajado aun y había podido escuchar lo que dijo sobre estar con Duo.  
  
No!, eso no iba a permitirlo. Jamás dejaría que Duo se quedara con Heero, jamás!!! Se dijo a si misma bajando a toda prisa las escaleras para irse en su auto a toda velocidad.  
  
  
  
El día había pasado demasiado rápido, los estudiantes de oz y colmillo blanco estaban emocionados por tener a sus equipos casi en la final. Ambos partidos se llevaban a cabo a la misma hora, solo que colmillo blanco jugaba en casa y oz en Edwards. Si ambos ganaban, volverían a enfrentarse y era la oportunidad de la revancha para oz, y eso lo sabían todos.  
  
El ruido de la gente en el estadio llegaba hasta la zona de los vestidores. Coreaban el nombre de Colmillo Blanco. Habían llegado a la semifinal con mucho esfuerzo, estaban en tercer lugar y dispuestos a obtener el boleto para la final.  
  
-- Vamos Maxwell hay que salir al campo - dijo Wufei jalando a Duo por el brazo.  
  
-- Promete que no dejaras al pesado de Trent llegar hasta mi Trowa! - dijo Duo al capitán del equipo cuando estuvo detrás de él.  
  
-- Tratare - dijo Trowa.  
  
-- No Barton, nada de tratar, hay que detenerlo! - dijo Wufei.  
  
Wufei salio corriendo de los vestidores, mientras Duo se acerco a Trowa. No sabía como le había ido con Catherine y era algo que quería preguntarle.  
  
-- Como te fue con tu hermana Trowa? - pregunto Duo.  
  
-- No pude hablar con ella, anoche doblo turno y no llego a dormir. Espero que esta noche no tenga turno nocturno.  
  
-- Si necesitas apoyo, ayuda o lo que sea. - Trowa solo agito la cabeza en negativa.  
  
-- Gracias Duo, pero no lo creo necesario.  
  
Zech había dado a Trowa la libertad de usar todas las jugadas especiales. Quería llegar a la final y tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a Traize. Cuando había solicitado hablar con él por el asunto de Heero, no lo quiso recibir. Le había llamado varias veces y había obtenido la misma respuesta: No quiero verte o escucharte.  
  
Después de casi diez años, Traize aun no lo perdonaba y el lo seguía amando.  
  
Nicole y Trowa llegaron hasta mediación del campo para el lanzamiento de la moneda. Ambos capitanes escogieron en el aire el mismo lado, por lo que el arbitro tuvo que volver a lanzar la moneda y pedirles que escogiera uno primero y el toro después para saber quien entraba primero. Trowa gano el segundo lanzamiento y el equipo de Rocquefeller entro como ofensiva primero.  
  
La primera mitad del juego pasó demasiado rápido. Las cosas estaban muy parejas, y se veía muy difícil decir quien era mejor, por que ambos equipos estaban muy bien. Los puntos estaban a la orden del día, el pateador de Rocquefeller era tan bueno como lo era Quatre de oz y la mayoría de las anotaciones habían llegado por ese lado. Pero Colmillo Blanco no se quedaba atrás. Duo estaba lanzando mejor que nunca y eso lo sabían los de Rocquefeller y estaban preparando una nueva estrategia para detenerlo.  
  
El tercer cuarto iba a dar comienzo con la entrada de Colmillo Blanco como ofensiva. Duo tomo su lugar detrás del centro, mientras Trowa y Wufei tomaron su lugar a los lados para taclear a sus oponentes de Rocquefeller.  
  
Wufei levanto la vista para intentar seguir sacando de quicio a Nicole, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Trent frente a él y no al rubio capitán del equipo contrario.  
  
-- Tu que haces aquí? - pregunto Wufei con furia.  
  
-- Hicimos un pequeño cambio - dijo Trent sonriendo mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Duo. - No cabe duda de que tienen un magnifico Mariscal - dijo Trent a Wufei sin dejar de ver al mariscal de campo a unos metros de él.  
  
-- Claro que es magnifico - dijo Wufei sin dejar de ver a Trent, pero Trent saco la lengua y la paso muy despacio por sus labios en una señal totalmente sexual.  
  
-- Me entere que el niño bonito, es muy bueno en... todo. - dijo Trent sarcástico.  
  
-- Que quieres decir con en todo? - pregunto Wufei molesto.  
  
-- Oh, tu sabes, en tooooddddooooo - dijo Trent volviendo a pasar su lengua por sus labios.  
  
-- Maldito mal nacido!!! - grito Wufei enfurecido al entender la indirecta.  
  
El 'Hit' se dejo escuchar y los golpes vinieron con el. Wufei por el enojo se levanto demasiado tarde sobre Trent, lo cual le dio la ventaja al jugador de Rocquefeller de empujarlo por el pecho y lanzarlo al suelo. Pero Duo había alcanzado a lanzar y habían conseguido el primero y diez.  
  
Trowa llego hasta Wufei que aun seguía en el suelo y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
-- Que piensas que haces Wufei?, tienes que cuidar a Duo - le reclamo Trowa.  
  
-- Ese mal nacido de Trent, esta diciendo cosas de él - dijo Wufei viendo a Trent y a Nicole que solo sonreían y chocaban las manos por el buen trabajo.  
  
-- Quiere provocarte y parece que ya se dieron cuenta como hacerlo - dijo Trowa viendo lo que los dos jugadores de Rocquefeller habían hecho.  
  
-- No lo lograran - afirmo Wufei.  
  
-- Eso espero Wufei - sentenció Trowa volviendo a su posición para formarse.  
  
Duo volvió a iniciar el conteo. Iban pocos puntos arriba de Rocquefeller, por lo que tenía que anotar lo antes posible. Solo que la mirada lasciva que Trent le dirigía constantemente le ponía nervioso. Pero sabía que Wufei no dejaría que el jugador llegara hasta él para detenerlo.  
  
-- Sabes lo que le voy a hacer cuando lo pesque? - dijo Trent dirigiendo la vista a Duo, que seguía contando, pero hablando con Wufei.  
  
-- No me importa! - dijo Wufei viendo con furia al jugador que tenía al frente. Trent dirigió su vista a Wufei sonriendo.  
  
-- Lo voy a lanzar al suelo y lo voy a hacer gritar mi nombre... pero no aquí en el campo, claro que no...  
  
-- Infeliz!!!  
  
Wufei salto sobre Trent lanzándolo al suelo sin que el 'Hit' se hubiera escuchado, lo que hizo que los árbitros sacaran sus pañuelos por movimiento en falso. Fueron castigados con 5 yardas en contra. Trent y Nicole soltaron la carcajada viendo a Wufei que les vio con enojo, mientras lo detenían tres de sus compañeros.  
  
-- Wufei te están ganando! - grito Trowa empujándolo por el hombro molesto por lo que les estaba costando.  
  
-- No les hagas caso Wu amigo, déjalos que digan lo que quieran - dijo Duo acercándose a Wufei para tratar de calmarlo un poco.  
  
-- No soporto su charla, ojalá le tumbara los dientes! - dijo Wufei con enojo.  
  
La formación volvió a hacerse, necesitaban conseguir otro primero y diez para intentar anotar, pero lo que Trent y Nicole hacían para desconcentrar a Wufei los estaba deteniendo. Ahora no solo tenían que avanzar 10 yardas para avanzar, debido al castigo tenían que avanzar 15.  
  
El 'Hit' volvió a escucharse y Trent empujo a Wufei a un costado pudiendo llegar hasta donde estaba Duo. Duo vio como el alto jugador de Rocquefeller se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de él, tenía que lanzar el balón para no ser detenido atrás y perder las pocas yardas que tenían. Busco con la mirada quien pudiera recibir el balón al frente y logro ver a un jugador en posición. Si tenían suerte, ese jugador podría anotar y lanzó mientras esperaba el golpe de Trent que lo lanzo al suelo.  
  
-- Hola bonito! - dijo Trent sujetando las muñecas de Duo al campo, mientras él estaba encima suyo.  
  
-- Y tu que diablos quieres?? Quítateme de encima animal!! - grito Duo tratando de quitarse al jugador.  
  
-- Mas tarde rogaras por que no lo haga - dijo levantándose riendo. Seguido de Duo. A que se refería con más tarde?  
  
El juego siguió su curso con Trent y Nicole tratando de detener a Duo y Wufei tratando de no hacerle caso a todas las cosas que Trent decía le haría al trenzado cuando lo atrapara.  
  
Al inició del último cuarto, Colmillo Blanco había logrado ponerse adelante por 14 puntos. Pero el juego no acaba hasta que la última jugada termina, Rocquefeller aun podía anotar dos veces y alcanzarlos. Por eso Duo necesitaba anotar y llevar la ventaja a 21 puntos, sería más difícil que Rocquefeller los alcanzara así.  
  
Rocquefeller sabía que los taclers ofensivos eran demasiado buenos y tenían que deshacerse por lo menos de uno de ellos y el más fácil de atacar era Wufei, ya que su carácter les permitiría enfurecerlo. Hicieron de nuevo un cambio en las posiciones y Nicole y Trent se ubicaron cerca de Wufei.  
  
El 'Hit' se volvió a escuchar y Wufei se lanzó sobre Trent para tratar de detenerlo, solo que Trent lo jaló por el jercey mientras Nicole chocaba 'accidentalmente' con él cayendo los tres al suelo.  
  
En la caída Trent logro mover el brazo del chino hacía abajo, para que el peso de él y de Nicole cayera sobre Wufei. El sonido de algo que se rompía se dejo escuchar en el campo, mientras los dos jugadores dejaban caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Wufei y más sobre el brazo derecho.  
  
-- Wufei!! - grito Trowa al darse cuanta de lo que había ocurrido mientras corría hasta donde estaba el chino.  
  
Desde las gradas el grito asustado de una chica de ojos azules que se levantaba al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir también se escucho.  
  
-- Amigo Wu! - grito Duo.  
  
-- Wufei? - pregunto otro de los compañeros acercándose al chino en el suelo.  
  
Wufeí observaba a sus amigos con un solo ojo, mientras apretaba sus labios fuertemente. Seguía tirado en el campo de juego, no se atrevía a moverse. Las voces de sus amigos las escuchaba claramente, pero sabía que si abría la boca lo único que saldría de ella sería un grito de dolor. Y no les iba a dar ese placer a los malditos tramposos de Nicole y Trent. Le dolía el brazo terriblemente. Es que esos idiotas de Rocquefeller se lo habían quebrado?  
  
-- A un lado chicos, aquí esta el equipo medico - dijo Zech haciendo a un lado a sus jugadores para que entraran los médicos con la camilla para sacar a Wufei - estarás bien Wufei, te llevaremos al hospital de colmillo blanco.  
  
-- Yo voy con el coach! - dijo Duo rápidamente.  
  
-- Maxwell No! - dijo Wufei apretando los dientes - tienes que ganarles a los malditos!  
  
-- Duo no puedes ir, tienes que seguir jugando. Yo lo acompañare - dijo Zech.  
  
-- Coach lo necesitamos! - dijo uno de los jugadores.  
  
-- Si me lo permiten yo voy con él.  
  
Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de una chica que hablaba a sus espaldas. Los ojos negros de Wufei se abrieron un poco para verla. Por que ella quería acompañarle? Logro estirar un poco el brazo sobre la camilla y alcanzo la mano de la chica, quien volteo sonrojada a verlo.  
  
-- Tu molestia de hermana vendrá conmigo Maxwell. Pero ustedes prométanme que ganaran!  
  
-- Lo haremos Wufei! - dijo Duo sonriendo - en cuanto terminemos iremos a verte.  
  
Hilde se fue con Wufei al hospital, era necesario que le sacaran una placa para ver si no estaba lesionado el hombro. Mientras los jugadores de colmillo blanco terminaban el juego sin uno de los principales taclers.  
  
Lo habían llevado a Rayos X con urgencia y después lo habían llevado hasta uno de los cuartos donde le vendaban el hombro. Los ojos azules de Hilde siguieron cada movimiento y cada comentario de los médicos y enfermeras.  
  
Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Wufei dirigió sus ojos negros a la chica que le observaba con una chispa que nunca le había visto. Es que ella estaba preocupada por él?  
  
-- Regresa al campo molestia - dijo Wufei viéndola.  
  
-- Ni creas que estoy contenta de estar aquí, solo lo hago por que eres amigo de Duo - dijo ella solemne.  
  
-- Si claro, solo has venido para burlarte de mí. Y ver mi pecho desnudo. - dijo con sarcasmo Wufei.  
  
-- Ja!, como si eso me gustara - replico la morena dándole la espalda.  
  
-- Hilde en verdad, regresa al campo, no dejes a tu hermano solo... - dijo Wufei en tono más serio.  
  
-- Me dijiste Hilde? - dijo ella volteando a verlo sorprendida.  
  
-- Así te llamas, no?  
  
-- Si, pero nunca me llamas por mi nombre. Realmente debe ser muy importante que regrese al campo.  
  
-- Esos malditos de Rocquefeller quieren hacerle algo a tu hermano. Regresa al campo y adviértele, que se vaya con todos, que se vaya con Trowa, pero que no se vaya solo. Aun no termina el juego, aun puedes alcanzarlo.  
  
-- Pero no puedo dejarte solo. No hay quien este contigo - replico ella.  
  
-- Y todos los doctores y enfermeras no cuentan?  
  
-- Esta bien, regresare al campo que no esta muy lejos... pero vuelvo mas tarde. - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.  
  
-- Dios me ampare!! - dijo Wufei viendo al cielo.  
  
-- Pesado!!  
  
  
  
A pesar de no contar con Wufei al finalizar el partido Rocquefeller no logro alcanzarlos. Colmillo Blanco gano su pase a la final con solo 7 puntos, pero habían sido suficientes.  
  
Oz hizo lo suyo con Edwards, era imposible perder contra ellos, ya que alguien en el equipo tenía el incentivo de volver a ver al mariscal de campo de Colmillo Blanco en el partido final y decirle como se sentía. Había sido una noticia terrible para el entrenador Traize enterarse que su pateador estrella no asistiría al partido por estar enfermo. Casi hace que fueran por él a su casa y lo sacaran así estuviera en coma, pero el capitán del equipo lo impidió asegurándole que iban a ganar sin la ayuda de Quatre. Y lo hicieron.  
  
El hombro de Wufei solo había sido dislocado, no estaba roto el brazo. Aun así debía mantener el hombro vendado por unos días para que estuviera en perfectas condiciones para el juego final.  
  
Y como Hilde le había advertido a Duo lo que él chino le había dicho, fueron todos en grupo en compañía de Zech a ver a Wufei al hospital, por lo que cualquier cosa que los jugadores de Rocquefeller planeaba, no se había dado.  
  
  
  
Esa misma noche una mujer encerrada en una oficina tomaba su tercer vaso de whisky. Desde que Odin Low había aparecido la tarde anterior le había entrado un miedo terrible a ver a Traize o encontrase con Zech.  
  
-- Ojalá pudiera retirar esa maldita novela de las librerías - pensaba dando un trago más al vino en su mano para después arrojar el vaso con furia hacía el piso haciéndolo mil pedazos - maldición!!  
  
-- Enojada contigo misma mi querida Lady One?  
  
Esa voz a sus espaldas le hizo estremecerse de miedo. Es que su peor pesadilla se haría realidad esa noche?. Volteo poco a poco para tratar de ver a ese hombre que le había obsesionado por años, al grado de hacer hasta lo imposible por separarlo de la persona a la que más amaba.  
  
-- Señor Traize me asusto - dijo viéndolo parado en el umbral de la puerta. Traize solo sonrió y camino hasta su escritorio con la misma sonrisa que siempre le había dedicado.  
  
-- No fue mi intención hacerlo. Digamos que estamos a mano, ya que usted me asusto cuando lanzó ese vaso al suelo - dijo Traize agachándose para intentar recoger los vidrios del piso.  
  
-- No señor Traize, no haga eso - dijo la mujer agachándose para tratar de quitarle los vidrios de las manos haciendo que sus manos chocaran y retirándolas de inmediato totalmente ruborizada - lo siento.  
  
-- No entiendo Lady que es lo que te pasa a veces. Días como los de hoy me parece estar viendo a la misma colegiala de hace diez años.  
  
-- Quizá muy dentro de mí aun vive esa misma chica.  
  
-- Ojalá dentro de mi viviera ese mismo joven - dijo Traize arrojando los vidrios al cesto de la Basura - sabes que Zech ha tratado de hablar conmigo? - pregunto Traize acercándose a ella. Lady One volteo sorprendida. - Pero yo no he querido verlo. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y aun no quiero verlo.  
  
-- Él lo engaño señor Traize, lo uso - insistió ella.  
  
-- Lo se. Por eso agradezco que hayas estado en esos momentos conmigo Lady One.  
  
-- Yo siempre estaré con usted.  
  
-- Y en todos estos años mi querida Lady One, no has podido quitarme el señor? - cuestiono Traize tomando los mechones de cabello castaño de la mujer entre sus manos, haciéndola sonrojar terriblemente.  
  
-- No he podido. Me gusta mas como se escucha señor Traize, que solamente Traize.  
  
-- Entonces lo dejo a tu elección, mi querida Lady One - dijo Traize soltando los mechones de cabello de la mujer y caminando hasta la salida de la oficina de ella. Pero antes de salir volteo a verla - solo he venido a decirte que estamos en la final - dijo sonriendo - ojalá nos acompañes en el último juego. Será contra Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- Con gusto señor Traize - dijo la mujer sonriendo, viendo como Traize se perdía al cerrar la puerta - Ojalá me hubieras amado a mi y no a él Traize - murmuro en voz baja viendo el lugar por donde se había ido él.  
  
  
  
La final sería entre la universidad privada de Oz y la universidad pública de colmillo blanco. Muchas cosas estaban en juego, no solo el titulo de campeón.  
  
  
  
El sol matinal comenzó a colarse por la ventana abierta de aquella habitación y se dio la vuelta para no recibir de lleno el sol en la cara. No quería levantarse temprano, era sábado y quería pasar todo el día en la cama. Le dolían los brazos y parte del cuerpo. El juego del día anterior había sido uno de los más difícil que hubiera jugado y más difícil se había hecho por las impertinentes llegadas del tacler de Rocquefeller.  
  
-- Ese maldito Trent! - murmuro tomando la almohada y colocándola sobre su cabeza.  
  
El tacler de Rocquefeller había llegado en varias ocasiones hasta su sitio lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza. Sin Wufei que protegiera esa posición, debía lanzar de forma más rápida a algún jugador lo que le impidió que los receptores volvieran a anotar. Un poco más y perdían. Pero no lo hicieron, ganaron y con orgullo!. Wufei se había reído a carcajadas en el hospital cuando le contaron las caras de los jugadores de Rocquefeller cuando el silbato dio por terminado el juego sin que ellos volvieran a anotar.  
  
Ahora solo quería descasar. Las heridas que su padre le había causado no habían cicatrizado del todo bien debido a lo que ese maldito de Trent le había hecho un día después de que recibió los golpes.  
  
Quería descansar pero no podía. fuera de su cuarto las pisadas que iban de un lado a otro le impedían dormir. Por que había tanto escándalo a esa hora de la mañana?  
  
Se levanto sin ganas de la cama y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, cuando esta se abrió de golpe haciendo que Duo diera un brinco hacía atrás por el susto.  
  
-- Duo que bueno que ya estas despierto, date prisa en arreglarte que no tardan en venir Trowa y Wufei. El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos, si vas a bañarte hazlo de prisa y.. - Duo se quedo sorprendido de la velocidad con la que su hermana iba hilando las palabras, sabía que solo hablaba así de rápido cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero por que su hermana estaba nerviosa? Y que era eso de que Trowa y Wufei no tardaban en llegar?.  
  
-- Espera, espera. de que se trata todo esto? - pregunto Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Como que de que se trata Duo? Hoy es el festival que estamos organizando para poder comprar los nuevos uniformes. No me digas que se te olvido?  
  
-- Rayos! - dijo Duo colocando ambas manos sobre la cabeza - si, lo olvide por completo.  
  
-- Bueno, pues aun es temprano, así que arréglate.  
  
-- Esta bien, pero de una buena vez te advierto que yo no tengo dinero para comprar nada - dijo Duo comenzando a sacar su ropa para meterse a bañar.  
  
-- Me conformo con que me apoyes Duo, ya que no quisiste participar en la subasta. La mayoría aceptaron.  
  
-- Ni Trowa, ni Wufei lo hicieron. - sentenció mientras entraba al baño.  
  
-- No, esos son tan egoístas como tu!, después de todo ese dinero es para comprarles sus nuevos uniformes!.  
  
Pero del baño no salieron más palabras.  
  
Ahora recordaba por que Trowa y Wufei llegarían juntos a su casa. El chino se había quedado con Trowa. El lo cuidaría por esa noche, ya que sería imposible que su padre permitiera que se quedara en su casa. No importaba la preocupación que había mostrado por el chino cuando llegaron.  
  
Había llegado solo 10 minutos después de las seis debido a que Wufei no había sido dado de alta pronto y al abrir la puerta se había topado con su padre esperándolo, pero en lugar de recibirlo con un golpe como en otras ocasiones, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle donde estaba. Parecía que aquel reclamo que Heero le diera cuando ambos se quedaron a dormir fuera de casa, había surtido efecto.  
  
Wufei fue el primero que paso y le explico todo al papa de Hilde, quien al verlo vendado se preocupo por él. No cabía duda que era la primera vez que sentía algo de envidia con su amigo chino. Su padre hace años que no mostraba preocupación por los daños físicos con los que llegaba o los que él le hacía.  
  
  
  
Aun era muy temprano para presentarse en el estacionamiento de la facultad de administración, que era donde se llevaría a cabo el festival. Tenía el tiempo suficiente de arreglar las cosas. Necesitaba cambiar un cheque y llevar lo que usaría Duo cuando se convirtiera en su esclavo.  
  
Bajo corriendo las escaleras con una bolsa de plástico negra. Llevaba su cámara digital en la bolsa para asegurarse de obtener las mejores fotografías del ridículo que haría el trenzado. Cuando obtuviera las fotos las haría circular por el internet, que mejor arma que esa para hacer circular una noticia a toda la ciudad y más lejos. Ya que los usuarios de internet suelen mandar cadenas haciendo que una noticia sin importancia se convierta en un gran chisme en muy poco tiempo. Lo que puede comenzar con cinco personas, puede llegar a terminar en millones.  
  
Encontró en la puerta de salida a su mayordomo y se le ocurrió una idea. Si mandaba a Peigan a cambiarle el cheque, le ahorraría tiempo y así podría ir a buscar a Dorothy en lugar de esperarla.  
  
Peigan tomo el cheque de las manos de Relena y le aseguro ir al banco cuanto antes para después llevarle el dinero al lugar en el que iba a estar.  
  
Todo estaba saliendo según el plan.  
  
Salio a toda prisa rumbo a casa de Dorothy, mientras Peigan tomaba su saco para salir rumbo al banco donde estaba la cuenta de Relena.  
  
-- A donde vas Peigan? - pregunto una voz a sus espaldas cuando vio que el mayordomo se preparaba para salir.  
  
-- Buen día señor Zech, su hermana me ha solicitado que le cambie este cheque - dijo el anciano mostrándole el cheque a Zech. Zech lo tomo entre sus manos y vio la cantidad escrita en él.  
  
-- Te dijo para que necesita el dinero? - pregunto Zech intrigado.  
  
-- No señor, no me dijo nada, solo me pidió se lo llevara a la facultad de administración de colmillo blanco.  
  
-- El festival! - dijo Zech entendiendo que iba a hacer Relena - esta bien Peigan, no te entretengo mas.  
  
-- Lo veo mas tarde señor - dijo Peigan haciendo una pequeña inclinación ante Zech y retirándose.  
  
-- Creo Relena que no lograras lo que te propones - se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Entro al despacho de la mansión y se sentó en el escritorio frente a su computadora. Acceso por internet a la página del banco donde estaban registradas sus cuentas y las de Relena. Como el hermano mayor y Tutor de su hermana, tenía poder absoluto sobre los bienes y dinero en las cuentas de la chica. La cantidad que quería sacar de su cuenta era mucha, así que bloqueo la cuenta para que nadie pudiera sacar nada de ella. Cuando el cheque de Relena tratara de ser cobrado, este le sería rebotado, lo que la dejaría sin esa cantidad para hacer maldades o pagarle a los maestros como había escuchado. Si quería comprar algo en la subasta, tendría que lograrlo solo con el dinero que traía en su bolsa, que quizá era suficiente para comprar a Duo.  
  
Después de arreglar eso, salió de la mansión para tratar de ayudar al trenzado. No podía permitir que Relena lo humillara de la forma en que pretendía hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Heero estaba sentado frente a la computadora, se había levantado temprano para correr como cada mañana y ahora terminaba de hacer la tarea que había dejado pendiente la noche anterior debido a la poca concentración con la que se encontraba.  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en Duo. A esas horas el trenzado ya estaría llegando a su departamento cargado de víveres que ocupaba para cocinar para ambos. Mientras Duo cocinaba, él solía sentarse sobre uno de los bancos de la barra y le observaba moverse sin realmente estarle prestando atención a todo el mundo de cosas que decía. Solo lo veía sin que el se diera cuenta.  
  
Le gustaba verlo reír, extrañaba oír su risa. Extrañaba ver su mirada violeta llena de luz. Pero debía aguantar un poco más. El siguiente viernes era el partido final y después de ese partido, ganara quien ganara le diría todo.  
  
Mientras llegaba ese día, no se podía prometer no verlo sin que el lo viera. Como lo había hecho la tarde anterior después del partido contra Edwards. Le preocupaba un poco lo que Trent pudiera hacerle.  
  
Por suerte no paso nada. solo el hombro lastimado del chino.  
  
Pero ahora que era sábado. que haría? Dedicarse todo el día a pensar en él? Antes por lo menos tenía las novelas de Duo y se entretenía analizándolas después de que él se marchaba.  
  
Cerró su computadora y se dirigió hasta su habitación para asomarse por la ventana viendo directamente a la parada del autobús. Cuantas veces había hecho eso mismo desde el día anterior? Como si con solo ver a la parada del autobús pudiera traer al trenzado a su departamento.  
  
Se dio la vuelta con molestia, tenía que salir de allí!  
  
Pero el sonido sorpresivo de un cristal que se rompía y de algo que rebotaba sobre la alfombra le sorprendió un poco. Corrió hasta la ventana para ver de qué se trataba. Alguien había roto uno de los vidrios de la ventana de su cuarto haciendo un gran hoyo en él. Pero al ver si se veía algún chico jugado baseball en la calle no había podido distinguir a nadie.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para buscar la pelota, estaba seguro que los niños irían a reclamarla. Pero al voltear por todos lados no la vio. La había escuchado rebotar en la alfombra, el sonido sordo de que caía era lo que le había llamado más la atención que el sonido del cristal al romperse.  
  
Vio tirado bajo la cama una bolita de papel arrugado. No recordaba haber lanzado ninguna hoja bajo la cama. Se estiro para tomarla y se dio cuenta que pesaba mucho, como si fuera una piedra.  
  
No, eso no era una simple bola de papel, era una piedra envuelta en papel. La desenrollo y pudo ver que había letras escritas en el. Eran dos hojas, la primera tenía un mensaje formado con letras de revistas y la segunda era una hoja de libreta con letra de molde. 'De una mujer' pudo ver, por que los puntitos de las i'es eran hechos con corazones.  
  
La primera hoja tenía unas pocas líneas.  
  
'Esto es lo que Relena obligara a Duo a hacer una vez que lo compre como su esclavo. Trata de Impedirlo.'  
  
La segunda hoja contenía la lista de Relena, ahora lo sabía. Por que Relena quería humillar a Duo de esa forma? Que le había hecho el trenzado para obligarlo a hacer semejante ridículo en la escuela? Sería verdad? O solo era una trampa? No debería confiar en un anónimo, pero algo en la forma de armar las palabras le hacía creer que debía confiar en esa persona. Que ya la conocía.  
  
-- No voy a permitírtelo Relena - dijo arrugando las hojas y dejándolas sobre la cómoda, mientras se disponía a tomar su chamarra y salía rumbo al festival que sabía se haría en el estacionamiento de Administración de Colmillo Blanco, la facultad con mas alumnos de todo el campus.  
  
No podía dejar que Relena lo comprara, tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible por ser él quien lo tuviera como su esclavo por un día. Pero como podría lograrlo? En esos momentos no contaba con los fondos suficientes para competir contra la chica más rica del estado. Y con Quatre enfermo. no había muchas esperanzas de lograrlo.  
  
-- Pero algo tengo que hacer, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados - se dijo a sí mismo, mientras salía a toda prisa rumbo a la universidad de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
  
  
En Administración se había montado una tarima para que todos pudieran ver la música y los bailables que se estaban presentando antes de dar inicio a la subasta. Ya varios grupos estudiantiles se habían prestado a cantar y a bailar y los estudiantes ya esperaban por la subasta.  
  
Había más gente de la que esperaban, esos prometía ponerse muy emocionante, ya que no solo se habían inscrito los jugadores de football, también las porristas, claro, con la excepción de Duo, Wufei y Trowa que por más ruegos de las porristas, estos se habían negado a participar. La diferencia era, que las chicas subastaban besos y los chicos estaban obligados a hacer lo que quisiera su ama o amo, ya que no se especifico que debía ser una mujer la que comprara al jugador.  
  
Se había anunciado en el partido del día anterior que la subasta daría comienzo a las once de la mañana y los estudiantes ya llevaban una cuenta regresiva de los segundos que faltaban para que diera la hora indicada.  
  
Hilde estaba muy nerviosa con las porristas a los lados. Silvia Noventa sería la encargada de conducir la subasta y varias chicas más estaban comisionadas a recoger el dinero que se obtendría por el esclavo o el beso.  
  
-- Las Once! - se escucho el grito general frente a la tarima, mientras Silvia Noventa entraba a ella para dar comienzo a la subasta.  
  
-- Que bueno que ha venido tanta gente! - comenzó Silvia - eso quiere decir que vamos a divertirnos mucho. Pero antes de comenzar con la primera subasta, quiero agradecerle públicamente a una gran amiga que fue la que nos ha apoyado en toda esta locura, sin ser parte de las porristas.  
  
Hilde volteo para todos lados al ver que Silvia la veía a ella. Se había puesto roja al saber que Silvia le indicaba con la mano que subiera. Pero ella no quería hacerlo, tenía muchos nervios de estar frente a tanta gente.  
  
-- Vamos Hilde, sube! - le dijo Silvia, mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a gritar en coro 'que suba, que suba'.  
  
Hilde comenzó a subir los escalones con nerviosismos, pero Silvia la tomo del brazo y le dio el micrófono para que hablara.  
  
Los nervios la inundaron y abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salio de ella. Toda la gente le veía esperando que dijera algo. Sabía que si no decía algo pronto todos esos estudiantes comenzarían a gritarle avergonzándola terriblemente. Volteo un poco hacía donde había dejado a Duo a Trowa y a Wufei y vio unos ojos negros que le veían con burla. No!, no iba a dejar que Wuefi se burlara de ella. Cualquiera menos él.  
  
-- Les agradezco a todos por unirse a esta causa. El dinero que se junte por la subasta que esta a punto de comenzar será para comprar los nuevos uniformes de nuestro equipo! Tanto de jugadores como de porristas. Recuerden que han pasado a la final y que mejor incentivo que un nuevo uniforme para hacer pedazos a OZ! - Hilde sonrió cuando todos los estudiantes gritaron en acuerdo. Volteo de nuevo para ver la mirada de Wufei, pero este solo hizo un ademán de 'pesada'.  
  
Hilde le dio el micrófono a Silvia y estaba a punto de bajar cuando escucho como alguien gritaba.  
  
-- Que subaste un beso! - Hilde volteo sorprenda al escuchar eso. 'Un beso?'  
  
-- Yo ofrezco 50 por un beso de la morenita que acaba de hablar! - se escucho otra voz, mientras se veía un brazo levantado.  
  
-- Yo 75!  
  
-- Yo 100!  
  
Las ofertas comenzaron a alzarse entre los estudiantes bajo la tarima. Silvia solo volteo a ver a Hilde, ella no iba a participar en la subasta. No podía hacerlo!  
  
-- Participa Hilde - dijo Silvia en vos baja - las pujas van altas y ya sabes que necesitamos mucho dinero para comprar todos los uniformes. - Hilde solo negó vehementemente con la cabeza.  
  
-- No, Silvia, yo no. yo no puedo. es que no. - dijo Hilde de forma nerviosa totalmente sonrojada.  
  
Duo desde su lugar soltó la carcajada, haciendo que Trowa y Wufei voltearan a verle. No podía parar de reír ante lo que veía que hacía Hilde. Sabía que se estaba negando.  
  
Wufei volteo a verla, se notaba que estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero no le dio importancia y solo se recargo en la pared.  
  
-- Eso se lo tiene merecido por andar de arguendera. - Duo siguió riendo sin control hasta que se calmo un poco y pudo hablar.  
  
-- No, ella no lo hará - dijo aun riendo - por que nunca ha besado a nadie - dijo quitándose las lagrimas causadas por la risa.  
  
Al escuchar lo que dijo Duo Wufei se sorprendió. Jamás había imaginado que la chica no hubiese dado un beso y tanto que la había molestado con insinuaciones al respecto. Ella siempre le hacía dudar al decirle que no era algo que le constara. Pero muy en el fondo lo sabía, su mirada era demasiado limpia.  
  
Y ahora había una bola de estúpidos pugnando por darle su primer beso!  
  
-- 200!  
  
El grito proveniente de alguien a un costado suyo les hizo voltear. Trowa y Duo no daban crédito a lo que veían. Wufei se había adelantado a ellos rumbo a donde estaban todos los estudiantes con el ánimo de que Silvia lo viera ofreciendo por un beso de Hilde.  
  
Trowa comenzó a reír sin control y Duo permaneció mudo mientras Wufei los observo solo de reojo rojo por lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-- Hilde! - grito Silvia volteando a verla. Pero la mirada de Hilde estaba depositada en un jugador de ojos negros que con desesperación saltaba ofreciendo cada vez más y más - vendido por 500! - grito Silvia al ver que ya nadie ofrecía más y que Hilde ya no se seguía negando.  
  
-- Dios mío que hice? - murmuro Hilde subiendo sus manos hasta la cara para cubrir el rubor que le tupía el rostro.  
  
Un par de chicas se acercaron a Wufei para recoger el dinero de la primera subasta y con renuencia lo saco de la cartera para dárselos. Cuantos días tendría que tomar solo agua para calmar el hambre?  
  
-- Debes subir para recibir tu premio Wufei! - dijeron las dos chicas.  
  
-- Que!!!, delante de todos? - dijo Wufei rojo.  
  
-- Así es. Si no, como sabremos que se cumplió el trato? Debes subir.  
  
Las chicas tomaron a Wufei por ambos brazos para llevarlo hasta las escaleras, mientras Trowa siguió riendo totalmente descontrolado con ambas manos sobre el estomago.  
  
-- Cállate Barton! - grito Wufei mientras las dos chicas lo arrastraban arriba de la tarima y lo ponían frente a Hilde.  
  
Los ojos azules de Hilde observaba los oscuros de Wufei, estaba nerviosa, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en su posición totalmente tiesa. Ella estaba clavada en su lugar sin atreverse a moverse o a decir algo. Solo le observaba sin decir nada, estaba esperando que fuera él quien diera el primer paso, pero no podía. Ella lo detestaba y si la besaba en los labios jamás se lo perdonaría.  
  
Los gritos de los estudiantes apurándolos a que se besaran o la risa sin control de Trowa no les importaban. Ambos estaban totalmente ruborizados y nerviosos. Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y se sorprendió al ver que era ella quien cerraba los ojos y levantaba un poco el rostro hacía él.  
  
Ella!, era ella quien le ofrecía sus labios. Solo tenía que tomarlo, pero.  
  
Se encontró a si mismo tomando el rostro de la chica con su mano libre y dirigiendo sus labios hacía la frente y no a los labios que tan seductoramente habían subido para darle el beso que había comprado.  
  
Hilde abrió los ojos enormemente para ver a Wufei, él aun tenía su rostro sujeto con una de sus manos. Era una sensación tan calida, pero el que le besará en la frente y no en los labios cuando era ella quien se los había ofrecido le lastimaba profundamente. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.  
  
Los estudiantes reunidos comenzaron a gritar que el beso así no! Que fuera un beso en la boca!, que si otro hubiera ganado se habría aprovechado y un montón de cosas más. Pero nada de lo que decían le importaba, solo le importaban esas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por aquel rostro delgado, blanco y expresivo.  
  
-- Tan repugnante te parezco? - pregunto en un susurro la chica mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban, pero con el pulgar Wufei limpio una de las gotas cristalinas que comenzaba a caer.  
  
-- No. Pero tu primer beso debes dejarlo para alguien que te ame y que tu. - intento responder el chino con nerviosismo. El rubor que había desaparecido del rostro de la morena se volvió a intensificar.  
  
Al tiempo en que sonreía en respuesta subió sus brazos haciendo que él la soltara para tomar el rostro del chino entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios mientras le murmuro.  
  
-- Yo se que tu me amas. - dijo uniendo sus labios a los del chino.  
  
Ella le había besado delante de todos. No pudo escuchar los gritos de aceptación y los aplausos de la gente reunida bajo la tarima o como la risa de Trowa desapareció de pronto. Solo escuchaba su corazón latiendo a toda prisa. No sintió el dolor en su hombro al subir los brazos hasta la cintura de la chica para abrazarla a su cuerpo.  
  
Eso que diablos importaba! Solo era un dolor sin importancia. Nada comparado al calor que la chica podía transmitirle con ese simple beso.  
  
Ya ni siquiera importaba si moría de inanición por no probar comida. Ese beso le bastaría para morir con tranquilidad.  
  
  
  
Y entre aplausos de aceptación dio comienzo la subasta de besos y esclavos.  
  
La subasta de besos de las porristas comenzó con 20 e iban subiendo poco a poco. Los gritos de las cantidades se escuchaban por todos lados. Hilde había bajado acompañada de Wufei, pero apenas había dado unos pasos fuera de la tarima corrió a los brazos de Duo para ocultar la cara totalmente roja.  
  
Duo se quedo en silencio sosteniendo a su hermana entre sus brazos observando a otro rojo Wufei a los ojos. Pero al sentir la mirada tanto del trenzado como del capitán de Colmillo Blanco sobre él, desvió la mirada nervioso.  
  
-- Yo. yo me. me voy a mi casa - dijo Wufei sin animarse a verlos.  
  
-- Que no te ibas a venir conmigo? - dijo Trowa viendo como Wufei caminaba lejos de ellos.  
  
-- No Barton, te veo luego - dijo agitando su mano y apresurándose a salir de donde estaban todos.  
  
-- Hilde. - dijo Duo, pero la chica se aparto de él de forma rápida.  
  
-- Estoy bien Duo, tengo que ir a ayudarles a las chicas - y diciendo esto se fue corriendo con las porristas.  
  
-- Mujeres!, quien las entiende! - dijo Duo viendo como Hilde reía en compañía de las chicas.  
  
-- Yo también me voy Duo - dijo Trowa viéndolo fijamente - Catherine de nuevo no llego anoche. Me dejo un recado diciendo que llegaba al medio día y me interesa estar en casa cuando regrese.  
  
-- Vas a hablar con ella? - pregunto Duo de forma sería. Trowa solo asintió con la cabeza - quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-- Gracias, pero no. Esto lo tengo que hacer solo. Te vas a quedar?  
  
-- Si, voy a esperar a Hilde. Aun que finja que no le afecto el beso, si lo hizo. A mi no puede engañarme.  
  
-- Y no solo a ella. A nuestro amigo también. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.  
  
-- Es que tu no lo viste en su casa cuando mi hermanita se quedo a dormir - dijo Duo sonriendo, haciendo que Trowa esbozara una sonrisa.  
  
-- Bueno, que te diviertas.  
  
Trowa se marcho dejando a Duo solo recargado en una de las paredes a un costado de la tarima. Tenía una magnifica vista de todos los estudiantes desde allí. Y la subasta de los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco estaba por comenzar.  
  
  
  
Relena iba sumamente enojada y apurada. Había ido a buscar a Dorothy a su casa, pero al llegar ella ya no estaba. Sabía bien que debió avisarle que iría a buscarla y no lo hizo. Tuvo que regresar a su casa y fue allí que la encontró. Eso le había hecho perder mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que la subasta de Duo aun no comenzara.  
  
Arrastraba a Dorothy por todo el estacionamiento, necesitaba llegar antes de que subastaran a Duo. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien más lo comprara. Tenía todo planeado y no podía salirse nada de su plan.  
  
-- Vamos Dorothy, apúrate! - dijo Relena jalando a Dorothy por el brazo.  
  
-- Vas muy deprisa Relena y yo traigo tacones, no puedo correr tan rápido!  
  
-- Pues quítatelos, pero no podemos llegar tarde!  
  
-- No, no llegaremos tarde para el show - dijo Dorothy en un murmullo mientras seguía corriendo detrás de Relena.  
  
  
  
Había demasiados estudiantes, demasiado ruido. Todo eso era un verdadero caos. Como podían escuchar las ofertas entre tanto desorden?  
  
Camino de forma lenta buscando la cabellera castaña que tanto le gustaba. Pero no se veía por ningún lado. Es que todo había sido una mentira? Realmente el anónimo que le lanzaron por la ventana no era cierto?  
  
Pero entonces algo llamó su atención. El cabello platinado de una persona que observaba desde la parte trasera toda la subasta. Al parecer el coach Zech estaba al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar con sus jugadores. Quizá todo había sido una falsa alarma. El coach Zech no permitiría que su hermana hiciera algo para humillar a nadie. Es más, ella no se veía por ningún lado.  
  
Duo seguía recargado en la pared viendo todo lo que las chicas hacían. Riendo con cada locura que las nuevas amas les pedían hacer a los jugadores que habían comprado. Algunas al obtener el triunfo se lanzaban al cuello de los jugadores con felicidad para besarlos. Otras los tomaban por el brazo y rápidamente los arrastraban fuera del campus de administración. La pregunta que surcaba su cabeza era a donde los llevarían?  
  
No, definitivamente él nunca participaría en una locura semejante.  
  
Giro su vista para ver si distinguía a alguien entre los estudiantes. Tenía la vaga esperanza de ver a Heero entre ellos. Pero sabía que siendo un festival de Colmillo Blanco, quizá los estudiantes de Oz no se presentarían.  
  
Pudo distinguir en la parte de atrás al coach Zech hablando con un hombre mayor y al frente de la tarima a Klementz. Pero no era de extrañarse el verlo allí, ya que Klementz se dedicaba a sacar fotos de todos los jugadores de oz y colmillo blanco para sacar su articulo amarillista de siempre.  
  
Por fin había dado con su paradero. El trenzado estaba cerca de las escaleras que conducían a la parte alta de la tarima. No se veía que corriera ningún peligro, lo mejor era irse y verlo después del juego. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de él. Lucía tan divinamente distraído que no podía dejar de verlo. Que daño hacía seguir observándolo, al fin y al cabo, él no sabía que estaba allí.  
  
Pero entonces Duo dirigió si mirada de forma sorpresiva hasta un grupo de estudiantes casi al centro del lugar. Fue entonces que distinguió entre todas esas personas un par de ojos azul cobalto que le veían con detenimiento. Un par de ojos de un color azul que extrañaba tanto. Un par de ojos que tenía días de no ver. Sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir de forma apresurada con solo verle. Quería bajar de ese lugar y aproximarse a él. Quería volver a besarlo, decirle que quería seguirlo viendo aun que él no sintiera lo mismo. Pero se había prometido a si mismo dejarlo de ver. Pero si se había despedido de él que hacía Heero allí ahora? Cuanto tiempo llevaba viéndolo de esa forma?  
  
Después de todo había logrado verlo, claro tenía una vista privilegiada desde el lugar en el que estaba. La expresión de asombro en su rostro le encantaba. Cuantas expresiones podían formar esos ojos violetas y esa sonrisa clara?  
  
Duo sonrió al ver la mirada suavizada de Heero, lo estaba viendo a él y a nadie más. Sería demasiado soñar que había ido a buscarlo a él? Dio un paso al frente para intentar bajar del lugar en el que estaba y llegar hasta él. Pero algo llamó su atención. La cabellera dorada de una chica que estaba a unos pasos del capitán de oz.  
  
-- Si era demasiado soñar - se dijo a si mismo con tristeza regresando a su lugar al reconocer a Relena entre la gente.  
  
La subasta estaba casi por terminar, Silvia Noventa ya había anunciado que solo faltaba una última persona a subastar y que esta era alguien que no se esperaban.  
  
-- El último jugador a subastar es nada mas y nada menos que nuestro Mariscal de Campo Duo Maxwell!!!  
  
Duo volteo sorprendido a ver a Silvia quien le pedía que subiera. Pero él nunca acepto participar, él no había dado su autorización para que incluyeran su nombre en esa subasta. Subió corriendo hasta donde estaba Silvia para decirle que él no iba a participar.  
  
-- Es un error Silvia, yo nunca acepte participar! - dijo Duo molesto.  
  
-- Si tu nombre esta en esta lista es que en algún momento dijiste que si! - se defendió ella.  
  
Las ofertas por Duo se habían comenzado a escuchar, solo que Duo por estar discutiendo con Silvia no se había dado cuanta de quienes eran los que ofrecían por él.  
  
-- No voy a participar, no voy a participar y no voy a participar!! - insistió Duo.  
  
-- Tienes que participar. Yo misma tuve que subastar un beso y no fue algo agradable. Yo creo que tu lo pasaras mejor! - insistió Silvia.  
  
-- No! - dijo Duo renuente a aceptar.  
  
Heero observo con sorpresa que efectivamente Duo estaba incluido en la subasta. Pero al ver como discutía con la encargada, se daba cuanta de que él no se había inscrito por voluntad. Tendría algo que ver Relena con eso? Pero hasta ahora, nadie de los que ofrecía dinero por Duo era la rubia jefa de porristas de Oz. Sin embargo había varios chicos ofreciendo por él y eso no le agradaba.  
  
-- Vaya capitán, has venido a comprar a tu novio?  
  
Heero volteo al escuchar una voz conocida a sus espaldas. No se esperaba verlos allí, no después de que jugaran el miércoles en los campos de medicina.  
  
-- Trent.  
  
-- Heero Yuy, no creí que dejaras que Duo fuera subastado.  
  
-- Yo no sabía que él estaría en la subasta.  
  
-- Bueno, ya que esta en ella. Que gane el que tenga más dinero - dijo Trent con una mueca sarcástica adelantándose para comenzar a ofrecer dinero por Duo - 500!!  
  
-- 750! - se escucho una voz de mujer que Duo pudo reconocer de inmediato.  
  
Al escuchar esa voz, Duo dejo de discutir con Silvia para verla. Relena Piscraf estaba al centro de todos los estudiantes con la mano levantada ofreciendo una gran suma por tenerlo de su esclavo. No!, cualquiera menos ella!!  
  
-- 800! - grito otra voz de un hombre.  
  
Duo apretó los dientes al reconocer esa otra voz. Volteo para ver los ojos negros de Trent y la sonrisa lasciva que dibujaba cuando se percato que lo había reconocido. No, él tampoco!!! Mil veces con la rubia pesada que con el pervertido de Trent!.  
  
-- 1000! - volvió a gritar Relena dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de Duo.  
  
Trent retrocedió con sus amigos para intentar juntar más dinero. Mil era demasiado y no lo llevaba consigo. Pero sus amigos tampoco traían mucho encima.  
  
-- 1050? - dijo Trent al no haber conseguido más, mientras Relena soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- 1100! - dijo Relena riendo.  
  
La risa de Relena desapareció al ver delante de ella los ojos cobalto de Heero que le veían de forma fría. Estaba justo al frente de ella y estaba por levantar la mano. Es que también iba a ofrecer por Duo? No!, eso no iba a permitírselo!  
  
-- 1150 - se escucho la voz de Heero.  
  
Duo se quedo en silenció al ver a Heero ofrecer una cantidad tan alta. No iba a poder sostenerla por mucho tiempo si Relena ofrecía más. No tenía caso que lo hiciera, lo único que iba a conseguir con eso, era darle material a Klementz para su artículo sensacionalista.  
  
Duo agito la mano en señal de negativa, diciéndole a Heero que no con ella. Relena sonrió al ver ese gesto, sabía que Heero no podría ganarle. Él solo se sostenía con una beca y ella tenía mucho dinero. Aun faltaba que llegara Peigan con el cheque cambiado, pero por mientras tenía el dinero que traía en la bolsa.  
  
-- 1300 - dijo Relena, quería terminar rápido, así haría que Duo hiciera el ridículo antes de que todos, incluido su hermano, se fueran.  
  
-- 1400 - volvió a decir Heero de forma fría. Haciendo que la mirada de Relena centellará por la furia. Era evidente para todos que esto se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla por que nadie más ofrecía, solo ellos dos.  
  
-- 2000!!!! - gritó Relena con furia haciendo que reinará un silencio sepulcral al escucharlo.  
  
Todas las miradas se fijaron en Heero, nadie sabía si rebatiría la cantidad dicha por Relena, pero estaban esperando o que se retirará o que ofreciera más. Pero Heero solo observaba a Duo a los ojos. Duo entendió con esa mirada que ya no podía ofrecer más, Relena había ganado.  
  
Comenzó a escucharse la última cantidad en voz de Silvia, cuando se pronuncie la tercera vez, Relena habría ganado.  
  
Heero bajo la mirada, mientras Relena observaba triunfal a Duo. Era la segunda vez que Silvia repetía la cantidad, una vez más y no habría nada más que hacer.  
  
Pero entonces Heero sintió que alguien metió la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta. Entre todo el amontonamiento de gente no pudo distinguir quien lo había hecho a pesar de que volteo para todos lados de forma rápida. No traía cartera en ese sitió, pero ahora sentía que pesaba. Metió la mano para saber que era y vio con sorpresa que era un fajo de billetes. Pero quien?... no tenía tiempo de averiguar ahora ya lo intentaría después, aun tenía tiempo de salvar a Duo de las manos de Relena.  
  
-- Y 2000 a las tre..  
  
-- 2100 - dijo Heero en voz alta haciendo que Silvia interrumpiera el conteo.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Heero. Duo ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que sería esclavo de Relena por todo lo que restaba del día. Los ojos de Relena centellaron de nuevo por la furia, como es que Heero había podido rebasarla tan pronto!, de donde había sacado tanto dinero?  
  
-- 2300! - grito Relena apretando los puños, ya había agotado los fondos en efectivo que traía en su bolsa. Necesitaba que Peigan llegara pronto.  
  
-- 2400 - dijo Heero de forma fría haciendo que Relena comenzara a enrojecer por el enojo.  
  
Un hombre mayor se abrió camino para llegar hasta Relena, ella sonrió al verlo, por fin tendría el dinero que necesitaba para comprar a Duo, si era necesario daría 10,000 por él. Pero sabía que Heero no aguantaría mucho el ritmo de la oferta.  
  
Estaba a punto de levantar la mano para hacer la contra oferta, cuando Peigan le susurro algo al oído. En esos momentos su piel se torno blanca y el miedo inundo su rostro. Bajo el brazo sin ofrecer nada y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí seguida de Peigan.  
  
-- Y 2400 a las tres! - grito Silvia.  
  
Duo pudo ver la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Heero. Sonrió al verlo, pasaría todo el día en su compañía y él que había pensado que ya no volvería a verlo.  
  
  
  
Trowa había llegado a su casa y de nuevo no había encontrado a Catherine. No era una persona que se desesperara fácilmente, pero ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Quería saber de Quatre, necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos aqua una vez más. Necesitaba escuchar su voz y escucharlo reír. Pero que diría Catherine al saber lo que sentía por el rubio? Eso era lo único que lo detenía para ir a verlo a su casa.  
  
Escucho como la puerta de su casa se habría y su hermana entraba diciendo 'ya llegue Trowa'. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que nunca escucho el auto llegar.  
  
Se sentó en su cama al tiempo en que la cabeza de Catherine se asomaba por la puerta sonriendo.  
  
-- Hola Trowa, pensé que no estabas - dijo ella entrando y sentándose en la cama a un lado de su hermano.  
  
-- Tengo rato esperadote - contesto Trowa viéndola detenidamente. Lucía un par de ojeras enormes bajo los ojos.  
  
-- Lo siento Trowa, pero tuvimos una epidemia en el hospital. Comenzaron a llegarnos casos de conjuntivitis desde hace tres días. Primero cuatro a cinco casos diarios, después hasta 10 y 20. Las cosas aun no están bien, por lo que decidí quedarme a cubrir turno doble, para evitar contagiar a alguien más.  
  
-- Entonces vas a regresar? - pregunto Trowa de forma seria.  
  
-- Si, solo tomo un baño, como y descanso un poco para después regresar.  
  
-- Necesitas ayuda? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
-- Gracias Trowa, pero no es necesario. Además no creo que te permitan entrar - dijo sonriendo. - Si no has salido por estarme esperando, puedes hacerlo, yo estaré bien - volvió a sonreír a su hermano. Pero Trowa solo bajo la vista - Trowa a ti te pasa algo - dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama a un lado de él.  
  
-- Por que crees que me pasa algo? - pregunto sin levantar la vista.  
  
-- Por que te conozco, recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor. - Al ver que Trowa no dijo nada, puso ambas manos sobre las rodillas de él para verlo a los ojos - Anda Trowa dime que te pasa? Tendrá algo que ver con tu amigo Quatre? - pregunto sonriendo. Trowa levanto la vista sorprendido.  
  
-- Por que crees que tiene algo que ver con él? - Catherine se levanto y comenzó a moverse por el cuarto.  
  
-- Pues por que siempre sales con él los sábados y hoy es sábado y te encuentro aquí solo. A caso se pelearon? - dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero Trowa solo la observo sin decirle nada. - Mmm, veo que si se pelearon.  
  
-- Sabías que Quatre es gay? - pregunto Trowa viendo a Catherine. Ella de nuevo se sentó en la cama para verlo de nuevo a los ojos.  
  
-- No, pero lo sospeche desde la primera vez que lo vi.  
  
-- Y no te molesto el que fuera uno de mis amigos?  
  
-- Por que habría de molestarme Trowa. Duo también es amigo tuyo y jamás lo he rechazado por su condición. Es una linda persona, también Quatre es una linda persona. A caso se pelearon por que no te había dicho que es gay?  
  
-- No. No fue una pelea, fue, fue. es que él. él. yo. yo. - dijo de forma nerviosa bajando la vista.  
  
-- Trowa - dijo con una sonrisa - es que te gusta Quatre?  
  
Trowa levanto la mirada totalmente ruborizado. No esperaba que su hermana le dijera de forma tan tranquila que le gustaba Quatre. Esperaba reclamos, incredulidad, pero no esa sonrisa tan abierta de ella.  
  
-- Te gusta? - volvió a preguntar con la mas amplia de las sonrisas. Trowa bajo la vista y solo asintió con la cabeza. - lo sabía! - dijo levantándose de un salto.  
  
-- Lo sabías? - pregunto Trowa con escepticismo.  
  
-- Si, te vi hace unos días afuera de la casa. He de decirte que te portaste muy mal con ese chico. Quatre no se merecía que lo trataras de la forma en que lo hiciste. Así que si esta enojado contigo por eso, yo estoy con él!  
  
-- Catherine!  
  
-- Nada de Catherine! Ese pobre chico te ama, te lo dijo y tú lo corriste de una forma horrible. Me sentí tan mal por lo que hiciste, que quise reclamarte por él. Pero te encerraste en tu habitación y decidí esperar hasta que decidieras decírmelo para decirte lo mal que obraste ese día.  
  
-- Catherine, entonces no te molesta el que me sienta atraído por otro hombre? - pregunto Trowa viendo a su hermana con sorpresa.  
  
-- Te voy a confesar algo - dijo Catherine de forma seria - yo siempre le he estado muy agradecida a Duo por haberte ayudado con el idioma. Por hacerse tú amigo cuando nadie te hablaba. Por estar siempre contigo cuando yo no lo estaba. Siempre desee que Duo hubiese sido una chica para que tú te fijaras en ella.  
  
-- He? - comento Trowa sin entender.  
  
-- Si Trowa. Yo deseaba que tu y Duo se quedaran juntos. Cuando me entere que Duo era gay - dijo riendo - yo desee que tu también lo fueras y que ambos terminaran juntos. Ese era mi secreto Trowa. Pero se que tu no estas interesado en Duo, sino en Quatre. También es una linda persona, muy linda, tan linda como lo es Duo. Se que los dos se llevaran muy bien y serán felices juntos. Lo se y lo he visto - sonrió.  
  
Trowa sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana. Como había dicho Duo, ella jamás sería como el señor Schbeiker.  
  
-- Y ahora te dejo Trowa, por que me muero de sueño! - dijo Catherine disponiéndose a salir de la habitación de su hermano. Pero volteo antes de abrir la puerta - mas vale que lo busques! No te perdonare si no lo haces.  
  
  
  
Dorothy buscaba por todos lados a Relena, se le desapareció cuando aun estaba compitiendo contra Heero y no supo en donde se metió. Habría sido capaz de abandonarla en la escuela? Si, la creía capaz.  
  
-- Buscas a alguien Dorothy? - Dorothy volteo al escuchar una voz a su espalda y sonrió al verlo.  
  
-- Si Klementz, a mi prima - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Ella ya se fue. Por lo visto no pudo ganarle a Heero en la subasta por el mariscal de campo de colmillo blanco y eso la molesto mucho. Y veo que te dejo abandonada aquí - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- Esa Relena!, siempre me hace lo mismo. Pero que bueno que no gano a Duo - rió.  
  
-- Por lo visto el capitán de oz cada vez hace más evidente su interés por el mariscal de colmillo blanco - dijo suspicaz Klementz.  
  
-- Y eso que no has visto lo que yo he visto - dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Y que tal si me lo cuentas? - sonrió Klementz a su vez.  
  
-- Para que? Para que lo saques en tu articulo amarillista?  
  
-- Quizá si. Depende que tal este la noticia. Entonces me la cuentas en la cena? - pregunto con una sonrisa mas amplia.  
  
-- Me estas sobornando? - cuestiono Dorothy?  
  
-- No. Solo te estoy pidiendo una cita, en la cual podemos divertirnos y podrás contarme lo que has visto entre esos dos jugadores.  
  
-- Bueno, entonces pasa por mí a las ocho - dijo tendiéndole su tarjeta - te veo en la noche.  
  
-- Hasta en la noche entonces - dijo sonriendo, mientras besaba la tarjeta que le había dado la rubia.  
  
  
  
Duo iba caminando a un lado de Heero de forma silenciosa, desde que bajo de la tarima no había podido decirle nada. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero nada salía de su boca. Solo sentía su corazón latiendo de forma acelerada y un profundo nerviosismo que le embargaba. Lo único que Heero le había pedido era que llevara su pesada mochila negra que no dejaba.  
  
Heero abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejo que entrara Duo primero. Le indico que dejara su mochila sobre el mueble.  
  
-- Y que quieres que haga Heero? - pregunto Duo por fin.  
  
-- No tienes por que hacer nada. Ponte a estudiar - dijo Heero de forma fría. Cuanto había extrañado esa forma de comportarse.  
  
-- Pero se supone que soy tu esclavo. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que tu quieras!, lo que sea! - dijo Duo. Heero solo lo observo sin decir nada. Una idea traviesa cruzo por su mente al ver los ojos cobalto de Heero y era que ojalá le pidiera ser su esclavo sexual, estría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que el deseara.  
  
-- Esta bien, entra al cuarto - dijo abriendo la puerta. Duo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, es que su fantasía se haría realidad? - necesito que me ayudes con algo aquí dentro.  
  
Duo se dio prisa en entrar y vio el vidrio quebrado de la ventana principal de la recamara.  
  
-- Una pelota de baseball? - pregunto Duo apuntando al vidrio.  
  
-- No, una piedra. - le contesto Heero mientras sacaba del armario una aspiradora manual - ya que has dicho que harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera, ten - dijo dándole la aspiradora - ponte a recoger los vidrios que aun están en la alfombra. Cuando termines habrá que quitar ese vidrio quebrado y comprar otro para ponerlo. Hace frío y no quiero que entre el aire por allí.  
  
-- Eso es todo? - pregunto Duo viendo a Heero.  
  
-- Si quieres después haces mi tarea.  
  
-- He! - dijo Duo sin poder creer lo que Heero dijo.  
  
-- Olvídalo. Donde dejaste a Trowa y al Chino, no los vi en la subasta - dijo Heero parado a un costado de la cama, mientras Duo encendía la aspiradora para recoger los vidrios.  
  
-- Wufei se fue a su casa. Supongo que se sentía muy avergonzado después de que mi hermana lo beso delante de todos. Y Trowa también se fue por que necesitaba hablar con su hermana.  
  
-- Y te quedaste a merced de Trent y sus amigos - dijo Heero cruzando los brazos sin verlo. Duo levanto la vista con la aspiradora portátil en las manos.  
  
-- Yo no sabía que ellos irían a la subasta, de haberlo sabido me hubiera quedado en casa.  
  
-- Tienes algún problema con Relena? - pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente. Duo se levanto y se acerco a él.  
  
-- Yo no tengo ningún problema con ella. Creo que ella es la que tiene un problema conmigo. Por que lo preguntas? - Heero camino hasta la cómoda y tomo los papeles hechos bola que había dejado allí para dárselos a Duo.  
  
-- Por eso. - Duo tomo los papeles y los desarrugo para leer la lista que veía escrita allí.  
  
1.- Ponerse el traje de conejita de playboy. 2.- Maquillarse. 3.- Usar el traje en la escuela. 4.- Robarle un beso a Zech delante de todos los jugadores. 5.- Gritar delante de todos 'soy gay'  
  
-- Que!!!, quieres que haga todo esto? - dijo Duo sorprendido.  
  
-- No. Relena quería que hicieras eso en la escuela.  
  
-- Y tu como lo supiste?  
  
-- Por la nota que viene en la segunda hoja. - dijo Heero, mientras Duo desdoblo la otra hoja para ver el contenido.  
  
-- Y por que te la mandaría a ti? Quien sería la persona que lo hizo?.  
  
-- Alguien a quien le caes muy bien. - dijo Heero de forma seca.  
  
-- Pero por que a ti?.- cuestiono Duo sin entender - Cuando Relena ofreció los 2000, yo sabía que tu no tenías para ofrecer más. Te quedaste sin dinero por mi culpa Heero. - dijo Duo apesadumbrado bajando la vista.  
  
-- No. Alguien dejo dinero en la bolsa de mi chaqueta. - Duo subió de nuevo la vista asombrado.  
  
-- Quien?  
  
-- No me dio tiempo a investigar. Tenía que salvarte de hacer todo eso que quería Relena.  
  
Duo Sonrió ante lo que dijo Heero. Como le agradaba de él esa forma de querer protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño.  
  
  
  
Era pasado el medio día, el solo bañaba de rojo y amarillo todo el jardín de la mansión. No cabía duda que a pesar de estar haciendo un poco de frío, era un día hermoso.  
  
Pero no para él.  
  
Desde que Trowa lo había rechazado los días siempre eran grises. Nunca se había sentido tan abatido como ahora. No tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, mucho menos de ir a una escuela que no le gustaba o hacerse cargo de unos negocios que detestaba. Solo quería seguir en la cama, esperando que la tristeza que le embargaba desapareciera con su vida o menguara un poco. Pero los días pasaban y ninguna de las dos cosas ocurría.  
  
Iría se había encargado de llevarle los alimentos hasta su habitación día tras día. Nadie sabía por que estaba así, por que a nadie le había dicho el motivo. Todos suponían que estaba enfermo y en cierta parte tenían razón. Estaba enfermo de dolor.  
  
El golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de mirar por la ventana. Con un simple 'adelante' dio permiso para que su hermana entrara. Sabía que era hora de sus alimentos, pero de nuevo no tenía apetito, solo quería que lo dejaran solo.  
  
-- Quatre - escucho la voz de su hermana, pero no quiso voltear a verla - debes comer algo. Si no comes nada vas a enfermar más. También creo que deberías levantarte de la cama.  
  
-- Gracias por preocuparte Iria, pero no tengo ánimos de salir o de comer - contesto el rubio sin verla, solo viendo por la ventana.  
  
-- Si sigues así, puedes morir Quatre! Nadie puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin probar alimento - insistió Iria. Pero Quatre siguió viendo solo por la ventana - te dejo la comida sobre la mesa y piensa en lo que te dije. Voy a cerrar con llave.  
  
Escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se cerró y como entraba el cerrojo y las lagrimas que había aguantado comenzaron a derramarse por su blanco rostro.  
  
-- Yo solo quiero morir. - susurro bajando la vista mientras las lágrimas caían a gotas hasta sus manos.  
  
-- Por que quieres morir Quatre?  
  
La voz que escucho a sus espaldas le hizo dar un salto en su cama volteando totalmente sorprendido hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz. No esperaba verlo allí, en su habitación.  
  
-- Tro. Trowa? ... - dijo de forma nerviosa, sintiendo como un rubor subía hasta su rostro.  
  
Trowa camino hasta estar a la orilla de su cama. Los ojos color aqua de Quatre lucían tan luminosos como siempre, pero con una sombra de tristeza que le daba un aire de fragilidad hermoso. El rubor sobre sus blancas mejillas le hacía ver como una figurilla de porcelana. Era como un ángel, solo le hacían falta las alas, por que el pijama de seda de color blanco le sentaba tan bien.  
  
-- Si mueres me matarías de pena. - dijo Trowa viéndolo a los ojos. Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron por el asombro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de su boca no salieron las palabras. - Es por mi culpa que estas así? - pregunto Trowa, pero Quatre solo bajo la vista sin decir nada.  
  
Era tan doloroso ver el estado de ánimo del rubio. No era la primera vez que veía a una persona deprimida y sin querer nada de la vida. Y todo era por su culpa. Lo sabía, sabía que Quatre estaba así por su causa, por la forma en que lo había tratado.  
  
-- Perdóname - dijo Trowa acercándose a Quatre en la cama y abrazándolo fuertemente a su pecho.  
  
La calidez que le transmitía el abrazo de Trowa hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir de forma apresurada. El le pedía que lo perdonara!. Había ido hasta su casa a verlo y a decirle esas palabras. Que difícil debía ser para él hacerlo, cuan valiente estaba siendo al decirlo de esa forma.  
  
-- Nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca fue esa mi intención. Yo solo. solo.  
  
-- Te amo Trowa - dijo Quatre levantando su rostro para ver al capitán de colmillo blanco a los ojos interrumpiendo lo que Trowa trataba de decirle.  
  
-- Yo también te amo Quatre - dijo Trowa con una sonrisa sin romper el contacto visual con el rubio.  
  
Cuanto había soñado con que aquellas palabras salieran del capitán de colmillo blanco, cuanto había deseado poder escucharlas y ahora que lo hacía, las lágrimas no pudieron esperar.  
  
Trowa subió sus manos hasta el rostro del rubio. Su piel era tan suave, como la fina seda del pijama que traía. Comenzó a secar las lágrimas con suaves besos, haciendo que Quatre cerrara los ojos ante las sensaciones y temblara ligeramente ante el contacto de los labios de Trowa sobre su piel.  
  
-- No llores Quatre, no me gusta verte llorar - susurro con sus labios aun pegados a su mejilla sonrosada que ahora adquiría un color carmín intenso.  
  
Quatre sintió como Trowa levantaba su rostro de forma delicada para sentir el suave contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Trowa volvía a besarle como aquella vez en la universidad, pero esta vez con más pasión, con más entrega.  
  
Subió sus brazos para sujetarse al cuello de Trowa devolviendo el beso de la misma forma en que Trowa lo hacía. Trowa soltó el rostrote Quatre y bajo sus brazos para abrazar a Quatre a su cuerpo.  
  
Quatre había abierto los labios y ahora podía introducir su lengua para saborear su exquisito sabor. Lo abrazaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, comenzaba a excitarse al sentirlo tan cerca y al sentir las caricias que el rubio daba sobre su espalda. Si no paraban ahora mismo, eso podía llegar más lejos.  
  
-- Quatre debes comer - dijo Trowa separándose de él con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.  
  
-- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo - dijo Quatre, sin soltarlo del cuello, totalmente ruborizado. Trowa río.  
  
-- Me refiero a la comida. Luego podemos devorarnos mutuamente, pero primero debes reponerte. - dijo Trowa sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.  
  
-- Es una promesa? - pregunto Quatre sonriendo.  
  
-- Es una promesa - dijo Trowa acercando la mesita con la comida para Quatre hasta su cama.  
  
-- Ahora le daré de comer a mi novio - dijo Trowa tomando un trozo de comida para dárselo a Quatre en la boca.  
  
-- Novio? - dijo Quatre abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Claro, o es que crees que vine aquí solo para ver como estabas? Si llego a casa y Catherine sabe que no llegamos a nada, es capaz de traerme de las orejas y no dejarme salir hasta que me aceptes. - Quatre comenzó a reír a carcajadas contagiando a Trowa con su risa.  
  
-- No cabe duda que adoro a mi cuñada - dijo Quatre riendo.  
  
  
  
Hilde iba llegando a su casa. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Después de que la subasta termino se había encargado de acompañar a las chicas a pagar los uniformes para las porristas y los jugadores. Había sido un día muy pesado, por suerte ya había terminado.  
  
Pero el dolor de cabeza no había sido por lo fuerte del día de trabajo. Se sentía profundamente triste por la forma de actuar de Wufei. Se había ido sin decirle nada! Que se creía ese cretino? Solo se fue y no la espero para hablar ni nada.  
  
Sabía que él sentía algo por ella. Lo había escuchado a Trowa cuando llego aquella noche a casa de Wufei. Escuchó muy bien cuando Trowa le decía que no podía dejarla por que él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero quizá solo eran suposiciones de Trowa, por que Wufei no había respondido nada. O no lo escucho responder.  
  
Ahora se había evidenciado delante de todos al ofrecer ella sus labios primero. El solo la había besado en la frente diciendo que su primer beso debería ser para alguien que la quisiera. Que quiso decir con eso? Que él no la quería y solo le había hecho el favor de salvarla de todos los demás? Pues que cretino!!  
  
Abrió la puerta y entro dejando todas sus cosas sobre el mueble. Su padre ya debería estar en casa y le sorprendió no verlo o ver algún mensaje de él. Quizá solo había salido a la tienda.  
  
Por suerte Duo estaba con Heero, eso garantizaba que él estaría bien y que llegaría antes de las seis. Así su padre no se molestaría con él como cada día que llegaba tarde.  
  
El teléfono sonó y ella corrió para contestarlo. Solo esperaba que no fuera Wufei, no tenía ganas de hablar con él.  
  
-- Diga? - contesto, pudo escuchar que alguien le preguntaba algo - Si, soy Hilde Schbeiker. como dice? - dijo palideciendo al escuchar a la otra persona por el auricular - papá, como?, cuando? . s.. si. Voy en seguida!  
  
Hilde colgó el teléfono totalmente asustada entro desesperada al cuarto de Duo.  
  
-- Se que Duo tiene por aquí el teléfono de Heero, él me dijo que lo anotaría por aquí!!... Ho papá!! - dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.  
  
  
  
Ya era la segunda vez que Duo subía a la cómoda de Heero. La primera vez había sido para tomar las medidas del vidrio y ahora estaba subido de nuevo para poner el nuevo vidrio en su lugar.  
  
Ojalá Heero le hubiera pedido hacer otra clase de cosas, eso de estar haciendo tareas domesticas no era su idea de ser un esclavo. Ya había recogido los vidrios, había quitado el vidrio quebrado, tomado medidas del nuevo y ahora terminaba de colocar el otro.  
  
Heero veía a Duo subido en ese lugar, no podía apartar su mirada cobalto de la excelente figura que tenía al frente. Quería decirle todo. sería conveniente esperar cuando la oportunidad se presentaba de esta forma? Con el trenzado de nuevo en su departamento?  
  
-- Por que Relena tiene problemas contigo? - cuestiono Heero de nuevo - hace rato lo comentaste pero no me diste la razón.  
  
Duo observo a Heero a través del vidrio ahumado que ponía en su lugar.  
  
-- Por ti - contesto viendo el reflejo del capitán de oz por el vidrio - ella esta enamorada de ti - continuo de forma triste - cree que yo soy una amenaza. Por eso me ha pedido que me aleje de ti. Pero que amenaza puedo ser yo si tú no eres gay - dijo volteando para verlo, pero Heero solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.  
  
Duo seguía en la creencia de que él no sentía nada por él. Que sorpresa se llevaría cuando le dijera que Relena tenía toda la razón al considerarlo una amenaza, por que él estaba enamorado de él.  
  
-- Sabes que Trowa me había dicho desde hace tiempo que Wufei estaba enamorado de mi hermana? - dijo Duo cambiando de tema, no quería seguir tratando el asunto de Relena, por que era recalcar que seguía enamorado de él sin esperanzas.  
  
-- Trowa es muy observador. Deberías ponerle atención a cualquier cosa que él diga. - dijo Heero aun viéndolo. Duo volteo para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Tu crees? - dijo Duo sin dar crédito a lo que Heero dijo.  
  
-- Si, totalmente - aseguro Heero.  
  
Vinieron a su mente las palabras que Trowa le dijera el jueves después de que se había despedido de Heero.  
  
"Heero esta muy interesado en ti y no precisamente como amigo. "  
  
-- Es que Trowa dijo que tu. - pero se detuvo totalmente sonrojado dándole la espalda para terminar de poner el vidrio.  
  
-- Cualquier cosa que Trowa haya dicho sobre mi es cierta.  
  
Duo se volteo sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Es que lo que Trowa dijo sería realmente cierto? Heero sabía lo que su amigo le había dicho? No, eso era poco probable. Heero hablaba sin saber, no podía saber. Era una tontería enorme el que Heero estuviera interesado en él.  
  
Quiso ignorar el creciente palpitar de su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que Heero hablaba sin saber lo que Trowa había dicho. Pero la sola idea de que pudiera ser cierto, lo había puesto nervioso. Tan nervioso que sintió como sus piernas comenzaba a temblar y amenazaban con no poder sostenerle.  
  
-- Duo ten cuidado - dijo Heero viendo como Duo daba un paso sobre la madera resbalosa de la cómoda.  
  
Pero el trenzado dio un paso hacía atrás y el material de los calcetines que traía hizo que resbalara sobre la madera lisa de la cómoda haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Heero corrió para tratar de detenerlo, pero era imposible evitar la caída. La cómoda se movió de su lugar por el movimiento que Duo hizo y Heero choco con el cuerpo del trenzado al tratar de detenerlo haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama que estaba frente a la ventana en la que el trenzado acababa de poner el nuevo vidrio.  
  
Duo abrió los ojos al sentir un cuerpo calido bajo él y dos fuertes brazos que le sostenían por la espalda. Vio a Heero. El tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. Lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por la espalda. No podía negar que eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba por la cercanía del capitán de oz.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos al sentir la tibia respiración del trenzado muy cerca de su rostro. Sus ojos lo veían con alivio. La cama había amortiguado el golpe que hubiera sufrido si ambos hubieran caído al suelo y no en el suave colchón de la cama.  
  
Estaban tan cerca uno de otro, sus respiraciones chocaban al estar respirando de forma aceleradamente rítmica. Los dos estaban respirando de forma agitada debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos.  
  
Por que Heero no lo soltaba? Lo tenía aun fuertemente abrazado sobre la cama. No quería que lo hiciera, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por su cercanía. Heero le excitaba y sus ojos le hechizaban. Sus labios eran como dos imanes que le atraían fuertemente.  
  
-- He. Heero?  
  
Pero Heero levanto una de sus manos para tomarlo por la nuca y acercarlo a sus labios. Abrió grandemente los ojos cuado sintió los labios de Heero sobre los suyos. Heero lo estaba besando. Lo estaba besando de una forma apasionada.  
  
Duo paso ambos brazos por la espalda de Heero comenzando a acariciarla al tiempo en que abría los labios para dejar que la lengua de Heero fuera la que entrara esta vez en su boca y pudiera recorrerla como él lo había hecho antes. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Heero, lo abrazaba de forma tan posesiva, sentía que le pertenecía y era así. Desde el principio fue así. El solo le pertenecía a Heero y a nadie más.  
  
Comenzó a bajar las manos por la espalda de Heero para comenzar a levantar la playera que traía y sentir la piel ardiendo del cuerpo del capitán de Oz. Sintió como el cuerpo de Heero tembló ligeramente cuando dejo que una de sus manos recorriera la suave piel de su espalda desnuda.  
  
Heero comenzó a imitar sus movimientos bajando una de sus manos hasta su cintura para comenzar a levantar la playera del trenzado a media espalda. Duo se detuvo bruscamente viendo a Heero a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada.  
  
-- Mi espalda no esta lisa - dijo Duo ruborizándose ante las palabras.  
  
-- Y crees que me importa? - contesto Heero también con la respiración entre cortada volviendo a tomar a Duo por la nuca para volver a besarlo como antes lo había hecho.  
  
Duo se separo de los labios de Heero para comenzar a besar su cuello, mientras dejaba de acariciar su espalda para dejar recorrer sus manos por el firme pecho del capitán de oz. Hace cuanto que no se sentía como ahora? Que no amaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora?  
  
Pudo escuchar como de la boca de Heero escapaba un gemido cuando comenzó a bajar besando su pecho. Mientras una de sus manos bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a la pretina de su pantalón introduciéndose de forma lenta dentro de él.  
  
La mano de Heero lo detuvo. Duo levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos, había una mezcla de sentimientos en ellos. Deseo, podía verlo y algo de temor a lo que hacían.  
  
-- He. Heero?  
  
-- No se que hacer - dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente. Duo sonrió ante las palabras de Heero. No se estaba negando, solo era la inseguridad de no saber lo que seguía. Duo lo abrazo por el cuello para besarlo y susurrar en el oído.  
  
-- Para no saber que hacer lo estas haciendo muy bien - dijo Duo sintiendo las manos de Heero deslizándose por su pecho ahora desnudo - yo te enseñare cualquier cosa que necesites saber.  
  
Duo volvió a bajar la mano hasta la pretina del pantalón de Heero desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre, mientras Heero introducía su mano al pantalón del trenzado topándose con el miembro ya despierto de Duo.  
  
Duo soltó un gemido al sentir como la mano de Heero se cerraba sobre su miembro despierto. Pero sabía que Heero solo estaba imitando sus propios movimientos o se estaba dejando llevar por los que estaba sintiendo.  
  
Comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Heero haciendo que sacara su mano del pantalón, llego hasta uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chuparlo haciendo que Heero soltara un gemido más fuerte aun que el primero. Sentía el miembro despierto de Heero bajo su propio cuerpo. Sentía como el calor estaba quemándole por dentro. Como el deseo le embriagaba.  
  
Heero abrió con sorpresa los ojos al sentir como las manos de Duo se cerraban sobre su miembro despierto. Estaba disfrutando mucho lo que Duo hacía, pero esto era diferente, aun más placentero que los besos y las caricias sobre sus labios o su cuerpo. Escucho como un gemido de placer sonoro escapaba de su garganta de forma inconsciente. Esto era mucho más placentero que verlo en las novelas del trenzado.  
  
-- Duo. - alcanzo a gemir su nombre.  
  
Duo escucho su nombre en los labios de Heero dicho de forma tan sensual, se sentía explotar por dentro. Lo amaba, amaba a este hombre tanto que lo quería dentro de él.  
  
-- Heero - dijo Duo en un jadeo dejando por un momento el miembro de Heero.  
  
El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar de forma insistente haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de forma brusca. La voz de Hilde comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que el timbre. Sonaba desesperada y gritaba el nombre de Duo.  
  
Duo se levanto sobre Heero y tomo su playera para ponérsela a toda prisa y antes de bajar de la cama le dijo.  
  
-- Lo siento Heero. - dijo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la puerta.  
  
Heero se sentó en la cama acomodándose la ropa. Sonrió un poco levantando su mano para tocar sus labios de nuevo. Por lo menos ahora tenía una idea más clara de lo que tenía que hacer después.  
  
Duo abrió la puerta de forma repentina mientras Hilde sollozando se abrazó a su cuerpo.  
  
-- Hilde que sucede? - dijo Duo abrazando a su hermana.  
  
-- Siento mucho interrumpirte Duo - dijo ella al darse cuenta que no debió ir a buscarlo, Duo se veía muy sonrojado - estuve llamando aquí, pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y no contestaban. Sabía que estabas aquí y por eso vine. Papá ha sufrido un infarto y esta en el hospital del centro. No sabía que hacer!! - dijo comenzado a llorar en el pecho de su hermano.  
  
-- Papá!  
  
-- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver como se encuentra - Duo y Hilde voltearon hasta la puerta de la habitación viendo a Heero. Se veía tan sereno. Como se había recuperado tan rápido? El aun sentía su respiración acelerada.  
  
-- Si Hilde, Heero tiene razón, vamos al hospital a ver como está papá. Solo me pongo los tenis y nos vamos - Hilde solo asintió mientras Duo la condujo adentro del departamento de Heero y la hizo sentarse en el sillón mientras él se ponía los tenis.  
  
-- Tu padre estará bien - dijo Heero viendo a Hilde, ella solo lo observo y le sonrió en respuesta.  
  
  
  
El camino al hospital lo hicieron en silencio. Duo estaba preocupado por su padre, lo mismo que Hilde, pero Heero solo pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de hacer en su departamento.  
  
Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de decirle que lo amaba. Pero ya tendrían tiempo después de que vieran como estaba su padre. No cabía duda que Duo amaba a ese hombre a pesar de que este lo trataba muy mal.  
  
Los tres entraron al hospital y fue Hilde quien se acerco a preguntar en información por su padre. Se acerco a ellos después para decirles que su padre estaba ya en un cuarto. Que al parecer fue solo una amenaza de infarto y que ahora se recuperaba. Pero que no debían alterarlo, por que entonces si podría sufrir un verdadero ataque.  
  
Duo suspiro con alivio, había esperado lo peor. Varias veces Trowa le había contado lo peligroso que era un ataque al corazón.  
  
Hilde entro corriendo al cuarto para abrazar a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre correspondió al abrazo con igual fuerza.  
  
-- Mala hierva nunca muere cariño - dijo el hombre riendo para después voltear a ver a Duo que permanecía parado en la entrada de la habitación en compañía de Heero - Que haces aquí con él? - dijo el hombre con ojos chispeantes al ver a Duo en compañía de Heero.  
  
-- Papá yo.  
  
-- Esto es lo último que has hecho Duo - gritó el hombre muy enojado - No quiero volver a verte. Saca tus cosas de la casa y vete!  
  
-- Papá!! - gritó Hilde asustada.  
  
Duo se quedo en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Lo estaba corriendo de su casa sin darle tiempo a explicarle nada.  
  
-- Largo!, no quiero volver a verte - dijo el Hombre cada vez mas agitado.  
  
-- Vamos Duo - dijo Heero poniendo la mano en el hombro al trenzado.  
  
-- Papá. - intento Duo acercarse.  
  
-- Lárgate! - dijo el hombre ignorando su intento de acercamiento.  
  
Duo bajo la mirada con pesar y con paso lento se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación del hospital. Heero vio con rencor al hombre en la cama. A caso no sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo a Duo?  
  
-- Algún día se arrepentirá de lo que acaba de hacer - dijo Heero haciendo que el hombre le viera con sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada fría de Heero le intimido.  
  
Heero salió de la habitación en silencio y dejo vagar su vista para localizar a Duo. El trenzado estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo. Lucía realmente triste. Heero se acerco a él.  
  
Duo levanto la vista al ver los tenis de Heero cerca de él.  
  
-- Heero ahora que haré? - pregunto Duo bajando de nuevo la vista sin animarse a verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Primero ir a tu casa por tus cosas. Después venir conmigo al departamento.  
  
Duo levanto la vista sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Heero. Si tan solo eso significara algo más. Pero sabía que era casi imposible.  
  
Heero llevo a Duo a su departamento primero, ya que el trenzado se veía muy abatido.  
  
-- Duo te dejare por unos momentos. Si quieres puedes ir a tu casa por algunas de tus cosas - dijo Heero. Duo solo levanto la vista sin entender. Heero saco sus llaves y comenzó a sacar una de ella para dársela - con esta llave podrás entrar y salir a tu gusto. Voy a avisar abajo que te quedaras conmigo.  
  
Duo tomo la llave que Heero le tendía sin realmente comprender nada. Por que Heero estaba haciendo todo eso por él?  
  
-- Heero - murmuro Duo haciendo que Heero volteara a verle - yo. no se como pagarte - Heero camino hasta estar a un paso de él.  
  
-- Me conformo con un beso - dijo levantando sus manos para tomar el rostro de Duo entre las suyas.  
  
Duo cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Heero sobre los suyos. Era un beso tierno, no contenía ninguna exigencia. Se separo de forma rápida y dejo deslizar uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla sonrojada del trenzado.  
  
-- Volveré en un rato.  
  
-- A donde vas? - pregunto.  
  
-- A arreglar un asunto - dijo mientras salía del departamento.  
  
Duo camino hasta la recamara, las colchas aun estaban revueltas por lo que casi pasaba hacía unas horas. Pero que significaba todo esto? Su padre lo había corrido de la casa y Heero lo llevaba a su departamento. Pero a vivir como? Como su pareja?, Como un compañero de habitación?  
  
Estaba muy confundido. Si tan solo Heero no hubiera salido en esos momentos le hubiera preguntado todas las dudas que tenía al respecto.  
  
Lo amaba al grado de aceptar vivir con él como pareja. Heero lo sabía por que se lo había dicho. Pero él no le había dicho si también lo amaba. Quizá solo sentía deseo por él.  
  
Abrió la mano para ver la llave que Heero le había entregado y sonrió. Heero le había entregado la llave de su departamento, eso tenía que significar algo.  
  
  
  
Ya era tarde cuando la campanilla de la mansión Piscraf comenzó a sonar. Peigan se apresuro a abrir a la persona que tocaba. Pudo reconocerle y le hizo pasar hasta la sala. Ya le avisaría a la persona que fue a ver que él le estaba esperando.  
  
Relena bajo corriendo las escaleras al reconocer la voz que hablaba con Peigan. Lo había visto llegar y estaba segura de saber el motivo. Iba a aceptar! Había estado toda la tarde enojada con Zech por lo que le había hecho. Pero ahora ese enojo había desaparecido al verlo a él parado en medio de la sala.  
  
-- Heero has venido! - dijo con emoción.  
  
-- Buenas tardes Relena vengo a.  
  
-- Vienes a decirme que aceptas, estoy tan contenta Heero!!! - dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-- No. Vine a ver a tu hermano, no a ti.  
  
La sonrisa de Relena se borro al escuchar lo que Heero dijo. Ella que había pensado que por fin su sueño se haría realidad. Zech apareció en la sala y le sonrió a Heero al verlo.  
  
-- Heero que sorpresa.  
  
-- Quciera hablar con usted coach, es muy importante - dijo Heero viéndolo.  
  
-- Claro Heero, vamos al despacho - dijo Zech indicándole que pasara. Pero Relena detuvo a Heero por el brazo.  
  
-- No, Heero ha venido a hablar conmigo - dijo con molestia.  
  
-- Por favor Relena!, de esto ya hemos hablado muchas veces, vete a tu cuarto - sentenció Zech. Relena soltó a Heero y los vio alejarse rumbo al despacho. Pero ella los siguió y se quedo parada detrás de la puerta para escuchar que era lo que Heero iba a decirle a su hermano.  
  
Heero entro al despacho de Zech y tomo asiento a un lado del entrenador. Zech lo observo con curiosidad. Que era eso tan importante que iba a decirle, como para irlo a buscar a la mansión.  
  
-- Y bien Heero te escucho - dijo Zech.  
  
-- Acepto cambiarme a Colmillo Blanco - dijo Heero, Zech abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no se lo esperaba - pero las condiciones han cambiado.  
  
-- Tú dirás - dijo Zech.  
  
-- La beca que se me ofreció deberá ser dada a Duo. Todo - Zech sonrió pero no pudo evitar el preguntar.  
  
-- Por que a Duo Heero?  
  
-- Tiene problemas familiares y desde hoy vivirá en mi casa. Pero creo que se sentiría mejor si él pudiera cubrir todos esos gastos. Incluyendo los de su carrera. Si la beca no se la pueden dar, aceptara cambiarse a Oz, ya que el coach Traize le ofreció un puesto en el equipo.  
  
-- Se le puede dar la beca, pero que hay de ti? - pregunto Zech.  
  
-- Yo no la necesito - dijo Heero parándose del sillón para salir.  
  
-- Lo amas verdad? - pregunto Zech viendo a Heero que ya partía. Heero volteo a verlo para contestar.  
  
-- Si. Gracias por su tiempo - dijo saliendo del despacho.  
  
Zech sonrió, sabía que la mirada que Heero había dirigido a Duo durante aquel primer partido era de amor. No se había equivocado.  
  
Heero salió de la mansión Piscraf rumbo a su departamento, donde lo esperaba el trenzado, 'Su Trenzado'.  
  
Relana se asomo por la ventana para ver a Heero partir. Tenía los puños apretados por la furia. Duo iba a vivir con Heero desde esa noche. Oyó que por problemas familiares. Sería que su padre lo había corrido por ser gay? Ojalá esa fuera la razón, pero no le gustaba nada que Duo estuviera con Heero. No podía permitirlo.  
  
Apretó fuertemente un libro sobre su pecho, mientras veía la figura de Heero perderse en la distancia.  
  
-- Me vengare! Voy a tenderte una trampa en la que vas a caer. - dijo apretando los dientes.  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Yo dije que la próxima semana, mas nunca mencione el día, verdad? Jejejeje. Pues he aquí el capitulo 11, ojalá que les guste. De nuevo me ha salido muy largo. 48 hojas!! Pero ya quedo solucionado el asunto de Trowa y de Quatre, que tanto me preguntaban por ellos.  
  
De una vez le digo que tendré unos días muy ocupados los que me impedirán tenerles el capitulo 12 para la siguiente semana. Creo que me tardare unas dos semanas en traerles el siguiente capitulo. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es el titulo 'La trampa de Relena'. Creo que este si estará chiquito, por que solo quiero tratar un tema en él. Bueno, espero.  
  
Leí un mensaje en el que me decían que lo que seguía en el fic era predecible. Ustedes lo creen? Con migo nada es lo que parece, luego no me reclamen, jejejeje.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review contest:  
  
Vaya 95 reviews!! Para mi es una gran sorpresa por que este es mi segundo fic largo en este espacio y el primero al que le contesto reviews aquí. Eso me dice que les gusta la historia y por eso mismo me apuro para tenerles un capitulo cada semana. Lo veo casi como mi trabajo, jejejeje.  
  
Ahora si a responderles a todos ustedes.  
  
Susako-koi: Que bueno que te gusta la historia. Te aseguro que Relena no se quedara en blanco en esta historia.  
  
Mai: Bueno, como viste no pudo comprar Relena a Duo!!, lero lero, se diría por acá, se quedo muy enojada por lo que le hizo Zech. Pero bueno, ojala que el 11 también te guste.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Si, el papá de Hilde y Relena tienen competencia, jejeje. Quien ira ganando? Creo que hasta ahora el papá verdad? Pero quien sabe, quizá Relena se desquite en el siguiente capitulo.. No me hagas caso, yo también estoy loca :P.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Bueno, la historia de Traize y Zech ya comienza a ver la luz. La verán completa hasta el capitulo 13. Pero solo les estoy dando una probadita de lo que paso en realidad. Y si, tenías razón, gano Heero la subasta. Claro que con ayuda. Quien sería?  
  
Uru-Yuy: Relena sigue recibiendo negativas de Heero pero ella insiste. Crees que su hermano pueda clamarla si esta obsesionada? Ni yo se como detenerla. jejejeje :P  
  
Lady One: Yo soy una de las que lee historias y no deja Review -_-, pero es que mi maquina no me muestra la pagina para dejar mensajes. Bueno, que bueno que te gusta la historia y ojalá que también te haya gustado este otro cap. Ya salio de nuevo Quatre y ya quedo el asunto resuelto con él. Ojala te haya gustado eso.  
  
Hotaru-chan: Bueno, la subasta ya se llevo a cabo y ya viste por que no podía poner a todos los jugadores en ella. Es más, Duo tampoco estaba en la subasta, solo que la Relena lo metió, jejeje. Ojala te haya gustado este otro cap.  
  
Angel de Luz: Hay que gracioso!! Ojala yo le hubiera dicho a Duo que regresara también, jejejeje. Me pareció gracioso tu comentario. ACCION! Yap, aun que a medias, jejejeje. Ojala te haya gustado esa parte, lastima que llego Hilde a interrumpir todo. Que bueno que te gusta la historia y que te distrae en algo de la presión de los exámenes.  
  
Arla17: Yo no se de donde saco tantas cosas tampoco! Solo el día de ayer escribí como 20 hojas. Demasiado, demasiado, mi cabecita saca homo de tanto pensar. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Bueno las cosas entre Traize y Zech ya se van aclarando un poco, pero la historia completa será hasta el capitulo 13.  
  
Megumi3: Pues tenía razón. Quatre estaba enfermo por amor, jejejeje. Ojala te haya gustado la escena. Estuvo chiquita por que los principales de mi historia son Heero y Duo, por eso no me adentro más en las historias secundarias. Si de por si me salen capitulo largos, ahora si meto lo de los demás personajes, nunca termino de escribir. Pero ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Kurai neko: Hay que rico el salón del manga en Barcelona!!! Ojalá hayas podido encontrar muchas cosas de Gundam. Yo perdí mi oportunidad de conocerlo cuando anduve por allá por que mi jefe no me dejo salir y mi amiga se fue en jueves -_-. Yo me voy este fin de semana a McAllen, Tx, que es donde he comprado los mangas de GW y el domingo a la 22ª convención de comics y juegos de mesa. Ya tengo mi boleto y no me lo pienso perder por nada del mundo!! Tus preguntas han quedado resueltas en este capitulo. Espero, jejeje.  
  
Devil1: Si, lo se, lo se!!! Meti demasiadas pareja sy eso me esta metiendo en líos terribles!! Tengo que arreglar muchas cosas, pero todas quedaran resueltas para el final del fic. Lo prometo!!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Que bueno que eres paciente! Por que el 12 se va a tardar un poquito! Que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Maria Wong: Eso de Tonto, tonto, T-o-n-t-o, me sonó a Inuyasha!, jejejeje. Si, Heero se ha dado cuanta de que fue un tonto, ya que no podía concentrarse sin el Trenzado a un lado suyo haciendo escandalo, jejeje. Pero ya las cosas van tomando su curso. Solo esperemos que la trampa de Relena no le salga. sera?  
  
Dark Elliot: Yo se que no tengo excusa, pero si la tengo!!! Estoy muy metida en esta historia al grado que no he leído mas fics. Pero te prometo que bajara el tuyo del grupo y me pongo a leerlo ahora que ya termine este capitulo. Bueno tu pregunta sobre la reacción de Catherine ya quedo resuelta. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo.  
  
HiKaRu: Que bueno que te gusta la historia. Y si, estoy escribiendo y escribiendo, es mi pasatiempo favorito. Así que pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Si, muchas cosas pueden pasar en una semana y más con la loca de Relena suelta. Ojalá les tenga pronto el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Ali-Chan: Que bueno que estabas tranquila. Por que por otros rumbos ya me habían puesto mensajes buscándome. Se me hacía que venían a mi casa y me sacaban el fic como estuviera, jejejeje. Pero ya esta listo y ojalá te haya gustado.  
  
Dennisse: Pues no, Relena no pudo comprarlo y no fue por falta de ganas, jejeje. Fue gracias a Zech. Y pues aun falta que se le ocurre a Relena para separarlos, ya sabe que se quedaran juntos. 


	12. La trampa de Relena

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 12  
  
LA TRAMPA DE RELENA  
  
Warning: Este capitulo contiene escenas NC-17 están advertidos.  
  
  
  
El ir y venir de los meseros en aquel lujoso restaurante del centro no paraba. Unos entraban y otros salían por aquella puerta cargando en sus charolas las órdenes de los comensales.  
  
Frente a una de las enormes ventanas de aquel lugar, en una mesa de sillones redondos una pareja de jóvenes reía alegremente sin prestar atención al resto de la gente que inundaba el lugar a esa hora de la noche. Siendo sábado, era natural que un sitió como ese estuviera lleno.  
  
-- No puedo creer que tu prima sea como me dices Dorothy!  
  
-- Es eso y mas Klementz - dijo la rubia con burla - ella es capaz de cualquier cosa.  
  
-- Pero pagarle a una de las porristas de Colmillo Blanco por incluir el nombre del mariscal de campo de su equipo para ella comprarlo? Se me hace difícil de creer.  
  
-- No es lo único que ha hecho. Y no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados ahora que fue Heero quien lo gano - dijo Dorothy dando vueltas al líquido de su copa.  
  
-- Me intriga saber como fue que él capitán de oz logro pagar tanto dinero por el mariscal de colmillo blanco, después de todo, él esta becado - Dorothy sonrió con malicia - Por que sonríes de esa forma? - dijo Klementz percatándose de la forma de sonreír de Dorothy  
  
-- Que mal observador eres mi querido Klementz - dijo Dorothy entre risas - no te diste cuenta que mi primo Zech le dio el dinero a una chica para que lo dejara en la bolsa de la chaqueta de Heero? Creo que sabía que el orgullo de Heero no le permitiría aceptarlo si él llegaba y solo se lo daba.  
  
-- El coach Zech? - dijo Klementz con asombro - pero que interés puede tener el coach en ayudar a Maxwell o a Yuy?  
  
-- Yo no se que interés pueda tener mi primo en ese asunto. Pero lo que si se, es que él se entero de los planes de Relena, si no, por que le dio todo ese dinero a Heero?  
  
-- Por que tu prima quería humillar a Duo Maxwell? - pregunto Klementz curioso.  
  
-- Oh!, tu lo sabes mejor que yo Klementz. No has estado siguiendo a esos dos desde que comenzó el semestre?  
  
-- Yo, siguiéndolos? - dijo Klementz haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
-- Por supuesto que los has estado siguiendo. Esas fotografías del diario no salieron por casualidad. Así que no te hagas el inocente conmigo - dijo Dorothy segura.  
  
-- Esta bien, es cierto, los he estado siguiendo. Pero entonces. - dijo Klementz estudiando el asunto - tu prima esta celosa de Maxwell?  
  
-- Exacto! Ella esta obsesionada con Heero, él es el primero que se le resiste y eso su orgullo no puede soportarlo. No creas que esta enamorada, solo tiene el capricho de quererlo a su lado para ganárselo a Duo y no dañar su record de conquistas. Ya han discutido un par de veces y en una de ellas Relena le dijo a Duo que a ver quien se quedaba con Heero al final.  
  
-- Oh vaya!, como no estuve presente! - Dorothy soltó la carcajada - y quien va ganando? - pregunto Klementz, Dorothy solo alzo una ceja mientras movió su copa hasta sus labios para contestarle.  
  
-- Tu quien crees? - dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell. - dijo Klementz sonriendo.  
  
-- Si. Duo hace tiempo que le gano a Relena, pero ella no quiere aceptarlo - aseguro Dorothy.  
  
-- Por que estas tan segura de ellos? - preguntó Klementz no del todo convencido - no se ha hecho publico que salgan juntos. Tampoco se les ha visto de la mano o besándose. - Dorothy volvió a reír - o si? - dijo Klementz viéndola reír - eso fue lo que viste?  
  
-- Mi querido Klementz, no siempre estas en el lugar correcto. Yo si los vi besarse, aun que el pobre de Heero se desmayo - dijo riendo después de eso.  
  
-- Waa - dijo Klementz con asombro poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa para poner su rostros entre ellas - no cabe duda que no estoy donde debería estar. Esa noticia hubiera puesto de cabeza a las dos universidades.  
  
-- Sin duda - dijo Dorothy sin interés.  
  
-- Debió ser muy duro para el capitán de oz el que el mariscal del equipo rival lo besara - dijo sin descubrirse el rostro.  
  
-- Nada de eso, según me informe, solo fue falta de comida y exceso de ejercicio.  
  
-- Tu prima que dijo cuando lo supo? - dijo Klementz descubriéndose el rostro para ver a Dorothy.  
  
-- No dijo nada por que no lo sabe. No se lo dije.  
  
-- Por que no? Después de todo es tu prima.  
  
-- Puede que sea mi prima, pero ella siempre me ha tratado como si yo fuera una sirvienta. Así que por que ahorrarle penas si me divierte ver las tonterías que hace. Por eso mismo le avise a Heero de sus planes para con Duo en el festival. Sabía que Heero iría a tratar de salvarlo de esa humillación y no me equivoque.  
  
-- Tu le avisaste al capitán de oz sobre la subasta?  
  
-- Si, le lance una piedra por la ventana con los planes de Relena escritos. - Klementz se recargo en su asiento riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-- No cabe duda que ustedes dos son todo un caso - dijo Klementz sin parar de reír.  
  
-- Oye Klementz, espero que todo esto que te estoy diciendo no lo vayas a publicar en el diario - Klementz se enderezo en su silla dejando de reír para verla fijamente.  
  
-- Esto es entre tú, yo y esto - dijo colocando la mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Dorothy solo sonrió.  
  
El repiqueteo de un teléfono celular los distrajo. Dorothy volteo hasta su bolso al darse cuanta que el sonido venía de allí dentro. Metió la mano a la bolsa y saco el aparato para ver el numero de donde le llamaban. Pero solo lo observo sin contestar.  
  
-- No vas a responder linda? - pregunto Klementz al ver que Dorothy solo observaba la pantalla del aparato.  
  
-- Es ella - dijo Dorothy viendo a Klementz - y estoy pasando un rato muy agradable contigo como para que me lo arruine.  
  
-- Quizá es algo importante - dijo Klementz  
  
-- Para ella todo es importante, no importa la hora que sea.  
  
-- Pues entonces deberías o contestarle para que deje de molestarte o apagar el aparato. Pero en cuanto lo enciendas ten por seguro que volverá a sonar.  
  
-- Tienes razón, voy a contestarle. - dijo Dorothy presionando la tecla send para tomar la llamada.  
  
-- Dorothy!! Donde demonios estas? Estoy en tu casa desde hace media hora y no te has dignado venir - escucho la voz de Relena que le gritaba.  
  
-- El que tu no tengas vida social no quiere decir que yo tampoco la tenga - contesto con enojo Dorothy - en estos momentos estoy ocupada y no puedo atenderte.  
  
-- No te atrevas a colgarme por que soy capaz de ir a buscarte a cada restaurante y discoteca a las que sueles ir y sabes bien que soy capaz de hacerlo. - Dorothy guardo silencio ante la amenaza de Relena. Una vez ya se la había hecho. Le había colgado la llamada y Relena se le apareció en la disco en la que estaba con un amigo y la saco casi a rastras solo para contarle lo bien que le había ido con su ultima conquista. No podía colgarle por que era capaz de ir a ese restaurante.  
  
-- Que quieres? - dijo Dorothy después de un rato.  
  
-- Necesito que me ayudes. Heero se llevo a Duo a vivir a su casa.  
  
-- Que Heero hizo que? - dijo Dorothy levantando la voz un poco para que Klementz escuchara. Klementz levanto la vista al escuchar y vio que Dorothy le hacía una señal para que ambos escucharan lo que Relena estaba diciendo.  
  
-- Si, ese maldito de Duo consiguió que Heero lo llevara a vivir con él. Pero no voy a permitirlo. Estoy aun pensando en una forma para sacarlo de su casa mañana mismo. Y para eso necesito de tu ayuda. Ya hice mis averiguaciones y se por que el papá lo corrió de su casa, pero ahora solo quiero sacarlo. Ven y ayúdame.  
  
-- Pero que clase de ayuda? Quieres que vaya y le ruegue que se salga de casa de Heero? - dijo en son de burla.  
  
-- No seas idiota! Eso no funcionaría. Tiene que ser algo definitivo. Algo como lo que viene en esa novela que saque de tu bolso.  
  
-- Relena!! Como te atreviste a esculcar mi bolsa!! - dijo con enfado Dorohty  
  
-- Ya no te enojes, después te la devuelvo. Quiero que vengas ahora mismo para planear bien las cosas - ordeno.  
  
-- No Relena, esta vez yo no te voy a ayudar. Hazlo tu sola - dijo Dorothy.  
  
-- Vamos Dorothy que es lo que quieres por tu ayuda?. Te doy lo que me pidas. - Dorothy se quedo en silencio observando a Klementz. Klementz metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saco las llaves de su auto. Dorothy entendió la indirecta.  
  
-- Muy bien Relena, quiero tu auto - dijo Dorothy sintiéndose insegura. Sabía que Relena no renunciaría tan fácilmente a su auto convertible rosa.  
  
-- Mi auto?  
  
-- Así es, quiero tu auto - dijo Dorothy ya mas segura al saber que Relena no iba a aceptar.  
  
-- Muy bien, pero ven ahora mismo y el lunes iremos a hacer el cambio de propietario.  
  
La comunicación se corto sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Tanto Dorothy como Klementz se quedaron observando sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.  
  
-- En verdad tu prima es capaz de todo - dijo por fin Klementz.  
  
-- Te lo dije - sentenció Dorothy.  
  
-- Más vale no tenerla de enemiga, se nota que es alguien peligrosa.  
  
-- Lo se - dijo Dorothy metiendo su celular a su bolso - entenderás que debo irme.  
  
-- Me permites llevarte? - pregunto Klementz al ver que Dorothy se ponía de pie de la mesa y él se levantaba para hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.  
  
-- Eres muy amable Klementz, pero es mejor que ella no se entere de que nos vimos - dijo sonriendo para después acercarse y besarlo sutilmente en los labios - fue divertido. Muchas gracias.  
  
-- De nada - dijo Klementz sonriendo - espero que nos volvamos a ver.  
  
-- Tenlo por seguro - dijo Dorothy dándose la vuelta para caminar rumbo a la salida.  
  
Klementz se volvió a sentar en el lugar que ocupara junto a Dorothy mientras escuchaban la conversación con Relena y subió su mano para tocar su corazón.  
  
-- Si mi querida Dorothy, esta conversación esta entre tu, yo y. esto - dijo sacando una pequeña grabadora en forma de pluma que descansaba sobre la bolsa de su camisa a la altura del corazón.  
  
Dorothy subió al auto de alquiler que la llevaría hasta su casa mientras observaba por la ventana la entrada del restaurante y sonreía.  
  
-- Mi querido Klementz, se que todo lo que te dije sobre Relena tarde o temprano lo vas a usar. No te quedaras con esa información y a mi me harás un gran favor - dijo para si misma mientras se recargaba en el asiento trasero y el auto partía del restaurante.  
  
  
  
Ya era tarde cuando dio la vuelta al picaporte de su puerta. Había salido con la idea de arreglar para Duo las cosas. Por lo menos estaba contento de haber podido ayudarle con eso. Ya mañana hablaría para arreglar su propia situación, eso era aun más fácil que la situación de Duo. Por fin era mayor de edad y eso le daba muchas libertades que antes no tenía.  
  
Al abrir la puerta esperaba ver las cosas de Duo en la sala o quizá regadas por el departamento. Se había dado cuenta, en el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, que Duo era algo descuidado. Pero al entrar lo único que vio fue la pesada mochila negra aun sobre el sillón de la sala. Parecía no haberse movido de su lugar. Es que el trenzado no había ido a su casa por sus cosas? O había ido y aun no regresaba?  
  
Cuando le había dicho a Duo que se fuera con él al departamento, lo hizo de corazón, por que eso fue lo que sintió en el momento, por que sabía que Duo estaba deprimido por lo que le había hecho su padre y esperaba que con esa propuesta pudiera hacerle olvidar su tristeza. No le gustaba ver esos ojos violetas con la sombra de tristeza que le había visto en el hospital. No sabía hasta donde podían haberle llegado sus palabras al trenzado. Quería decirle como se sentía, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta cada vez que lo intentaba.  
  
Intentaría decírselo esa misma noche. si es que se decidían las palabras a salir de su boca.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y solo vio la luz de la pequeña lámpara encendida, todo se veía en su lugar las cosas de Duo no estaban por ningún lado.  
  
Se acerco de forma lenta hasta la cama. Podía percibir el aroma del trenzado en el ambiente, quizá estaba acostado en la cama y por eso no le veía. Pudo ver un bulto negro del lado izquierdo de la cama, justo del lado que le había dejado el día en que su padre lo había golpeado y le había impedido irse. Dio la vuelta al lado de la cama para verlo más claramente bajo la luz de la lámpara.  
  
Allí estaba él, profundamente dormido.  
  
Sintió como un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo al ver al trenzado boca arriba usando solo unos boxers blancos y la playera que traía puesta esa tarde. Traía el cabello totalmente suelto, el cual descansaba desarreglado sobre el colchón de la cama. Por que el solo verlo le hacía estremecerse? A pesar de hacer frío afuera comenzó a sentir como el calor inundaba de nuevo su cuerpo, como si fuego comenzara a correr por sus venas. se sentía como se había sentido en la tarde cuando habían comenzado a besarse. Estaba comenzando a excitarse de nuevo.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño, necesitaba calmarse. Amaba a Duo, pero no quería obligarlo a nada. Sabía que el trenzado estaba pasando por un periodo difícil al haber sido corrido de su casa sin ninguna razón aparente.  
  
A pesar de que quería hacer el amor con él, sabía que no era el momento. A partir de ese día vivirían juntos, ya habría otra oportunidad, un día en el que nadie les interrumpiera.  
  
Salio de bañarse usando una de sus pijamas y saco otro juego para Duo, ya que al no haber ido a su casa no tenía ropa para dormir. Por que no habría ido? Se habría esperado por que no se quedaría con él? Pero de ser así no estaría ahora dormido en su cama semi desnudo.  
  
Parecía que Duo no había sentido el movimiento ni el ruido del agua, por que seguía placidamente dormido. Se recostó a su lado para verlo fijamente. Su piel blanca brillaba con la pálida luz de la lámpara.  
  
Que vueltas da la vida. Cuando había pensado que él no existía para nadie, por que siempre se sintió ignorado por sus padres. Apareció Duo para cambiarlo todo con su mirada violeta tan llena de luz.  
  
Puede la felicidad durar para siempre?  
  
Se acerco lentamente hasta los labios del trenzado, quería saborear de nuevo ese dulce sabor que le encantaba. No quería despertarlo, por eso solo deposito un suave beso sobre esos labios sonrosados y carnosos que se encontraban entreabiertos por la respiración de su dueño.  
  
Pero era tanta la tentación de seguir probando que no sintió cuando los brazos de Duo subían hasta su cuello para responder al beso dado. Duo había despertado y dejaba que la lengua de Heero viajara dentro de su boca mientras él le acariciaba la espalda de forma suave.  
  
La lengua de Heero en su boca le hacía estremecer y lanzaba corrientes eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.  
  
Rompieron el beso cuando se hizo necesario el aire, pero Heero no lo soltó. Duo sonrió al verlo.  
  
-- No me di cuenta cuando volviste Heero - dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
-- Regrese hace rato - dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos - pero no quise despertarte.  
  
-- Hasta te bañaste! - dijo Duo levantando la mano para sacudir los mechones húmedos de Heero que caían sobre su frente.  
  
-- Tu también lo hiciste, tu cabello aun esta húmedo - dijo Heero al sentir el frío del agua que comenzaba a empapar su pijama sobre su estomago - por que no fuiste a tu casa por tus cosas? - pregunto Heero de forma seria. Duo se incorporo en la cama sentándose con las piernas cruzadas para verlo.  
  
-- Quería hablar contigo antes de traerlas.  
  
-- De que quieres hablar?  
  
Duo levanto la vista para ver la mirada cobalto de Heero. Se sentía nervioso de preguntar. Que pasaría si Heero le decía que solo serían compañeros de habitación? Pero ese beso que le dio mientras dormía no le estaba diciendo que las cosas eran serias?  
  
-- Cuando me ofreciste quedarme aquí. he. por cuanto tiempo será? - pregunto aun nervioso.  
  
-- Por el tiempo que quieras - dijo Heero sin vacilar - aun que debo advertirte que no tengo planeado pasar toda mi vida en este departamento.  
  
-- No?  
  
-- No. Quiero una casa, aun que mientras no termine la carrera no me molestare en buscarla.  
  
-- Y si me quedo aquí. he. como que me quedaría? Como un simple compañero de habitación? Como un amigo que se quedará por un tiempo? Como tu. tu. pareja? - dijo Duo sonrojándose totalmente de forma nerviosa y apartando la vista de Heero.  
  
Heero sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle de forma acelerada. Ya lo había pensado y no sabía como decirle que lo quería a su lado siempre. De nuevo las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, por más veces que le ordenaba a su cerebro contestar a la pregunta, las palabras se negaban, simplemente se negaban.  
  
Se incorporo en la cama para quedar de frente a Duo y estiro la mano para tocar el rostro del trenzado. Duo levanto la vista al sentir el tibio contacto de la mano de Heero sobre su barbilla.  
  
-- Quiero que. - comenzó diciendo Heero, pero las palabras se volvieron a atorar en su garganta - que. que.  
  
Por que era tan difícil decir lo que sentía? Por que las palabras se negaban rotundamente a salir de su boca. Quería contestarle, decirle que lo quería a su lado como su pareja, que no se fuera. Quería despertar a su lado todos los días como aquel cuando lo obligo a quedarse. Quería oler el aroma de su cabello y acariciarlo con sus dedos. Quería tocar y saborear su piel todos los días.  
  
Por que no podía decirle todo lo que en su cabeza se formaba?  
  
Estiro los brazos para abrazarlo a su cuerpo con fuerza. Esperaba que con ese abrazo pudiera trasmitirle todo lo que sentía. Duo correspondió al abrazo de forma instantánea.  
  
-- Heero te amo - dijo Duo a su oído.  
  
-- Este ha sido un día muy pesado, por que no dormimos un poco - dijo Heero.  
  
Por que Heero no le decía que también le amaba? Era tan difícil decirlo para él?  
  
Si, eso debía ser.  
  
Acostumbrado a no expresar sus sentimientos debido al abandono de sus padres y posteriormente obligado a seguir un régimen militar debido a su permanencia en esa escuela. Era natural que no pudiera decir palabras cariñosas a las personas que quería.  
  
Eso debía ser.  
  
-- Lo entiendo perfectamente - murmuro recostándose a un lado de Heero.  
  
-- No quieres ponerte una pijama para dormir? - dijo Heero señalando el juego de pijamas que estaba en la esquina de la cama.  
  
-- Si no te molesta, preferiría quedarme solo con los boxers. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con pijamas - dijo sacándose la playera y arrojándola sobre uno de los sillones que estaban a un costado de la cama.  
  
-- No me molesta, pero. - dijo sin poder separar su vista del cuerpo semi desnudo del trenzado. Como era posible que comenzara a reaccionar de nuevo solo al verle?  
  
-- Pero?... - pregunto Duo volviendo a acomodarse a su lado.  
  
-- Si queremos dormir, deberías ponerte algo - dijo Heero de forma sería, Duo soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- No quiero - dijo pasando sus brazos por el pecho de Heero haciéndolo estremecer.  
  
-- Duo.  
  
Sintió como la mano de Duo se introdujo por en medio de los botones del saco del pijama para tocar su piel haciéndolo estremecer nuevamente ante ese simple roce. La mano del trenzado comenzó a moverse en forma circular sobre uno de sus pezones haciéndolo aguantar la respiración.  
  
-- Duo. - dijo Heero soltando el aire que había contenido por un momento y deteniendo la mano del trenzado con la suya.  
  
-- Si? - dijo Duo en un susurro ahogado mientras seguía dando suaves masajes sobre uno de los pezones de Heero aun cuando la mano de Heero estaba sobre ella.  
  
-- Esta vez no me vas a dejar a la mitad? - Duo soltó la carcajada de nuevo.  
  
-- Espero que a estas horas no venga Hilde o alguien más a interrumpir.  
  
Duo subió hasta los labios de Heero para besarlo. Primero de forma sutil, solo uniendo sus labios a los del capitán de oz en un beso que solo deseaba que quedara allí. Pero Heero comenzó a urgirle a abrir su boca. De forma rápida había aprendido a besar de una forma deliciosamente excitante. En cuanto la abrió, la lengua de Heero entro para comenzar a saborear de nuevo ese sabor que le embriagaba y que tenía la capacidad de intoxicarle de tal manera que podría perder el sentido con él.  
  
Las manos de Heero subieron por todo su torso acariciándolo suavemente hasta llegar a su espalda, dejando deslizar sus dedos por cada una de las cicatrices que en ella se encontraban de forma delicada mientras hacía mas profundo el beso, haciéndolo cada vez mas apasionado, más fogoso, más intenso. Sentía como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia al dejarse guiar por el cuerpo perfecto que tenía casi en sima suyo.  
  
La excitación que sentía se hacía cada vez más palpable con ese beso y las caricias que el trenzado propagaba por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Duo comenzó a desabotonar el saco del pijama de Heero de forma apresurada para abrazarlo a su cuerpo con fuerza y poder lanzarlo bajo sus cuerpos. Se separo de sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello con besos pequeños mientras las manos de Heero acariciaban con delicadeza todo el cuerpo del trenzado.  
  
Duo bajo besando el firme torso de Heero haciéndolo estremecer por las caricias que le proporcionaba encontrándose en su camino el pezón que comenzara a acariciar al principio. Lo rodeo con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo y besarlo de forma suave, proporcionando sensaciones indescriptibles para el capitán de Oz, haciéndolo estremecer y temblar de pasión.  
  
-- Duo - un gemido ronco e inconsciente escapo de la garganta del capitán de oz.  
  
Escuchar ese gemido de los labios de Heero le hacía entender que esas simples caricias le gustaban. Esta vez no habría nadie que les interrumpiera, Heero estaba respondiendo a cada caricia dada con igual pasión y entrega.  
  
Dejo de trabajar el pezón con sus labios y se dirigió al otro, mientras acariciaba con sus manos el que acaba de abandonar. Trabajo por un rato sobre los pezones de Heero arrancándole un gemido tras otro.  
  
Las manos de Heero no dejaban de acariciar la espalda y el torso de Duo, pero se sentía algo pasivo en lo que estaban haciendo y eso le hacía sentir algo incomodo. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho lo que el trenzado podía lograr que sintiera, pero él no estaba recibiendo nada y eso era lo que le incomodaba.  
  
Coloco de forma firme las manos sobre los hombros de Duo para separarlo un poco. Su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar las huellas de la pasión en él por que comenzaba a sudar, a pesar del frío de afuera y que dentro la calefacción no estaba muy alta.  
  
La agitación les embargaba a ambos, el aliento caliente de ambos chocaba sobre la piel desnuda de cada uno.  
  
-- He. Heero? Pasa algo malo? - pregunto Duo jadeando al verse reflejado en esos ojos azul cobalto que le miraban oscurecidos por la pasión.  
  
-- Nada malo, me gusta lo que haces, pero y tu? - pregunto Heero. Duo sonrió por la preocupación que pudo captar en esa simple pregunta del capitán de oz.  
  
-- Espera y en poco tiempo ambos obtendremos nuestra recompensa - dijo Duo con una sonrisa.  
  
Duo cruzo su pierna sobre el cuerpo de Heero y se incorporo un poco para quedar sentado sobre sus caderas haciendo que su miembro ya despierto rozara contra el miembro también despierto de Heero.  
  
El capitán de oz se incorporo un poco para quedar sentado con Duo sobre sus caderas. Sus miembros endurecidos chocando uno contra otro. Heero dejo deslizar sus manos por la espalda del trenzado para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, podía respirar su aliento al tenerlo así de cerca. Su mirada lo tenía hipnotizado y no quería dejar de ver ese brillo especial en ella.  
  
Duo dejo deslizar la mano por el estomago de Heero de forma lenta hasta llegar al elástico del pijama y dejando viajar su mano por debajo de esta hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto de Heero. Con la mano comenzó a rodearlo de forma suave, sintiendo la suave piel que tenía entre sus dedos, sintiéndolo vibrar y palpitar entre sus manos. Para después comenzar a subir y a bajar su mano sobre él.  
  
-- Duo.  
  
Con los ojos cerrados un gemido aun más fuerte escapo de los labios de Heero. Los movimientos de Duo sobre su miembro eran electrizantes y le hacían desear más de esas caricias.  
  
Aun con los ojos cerrados, las manos de Heero comenzaron a descender por la espalda de Duo hasta llegar al elástico del boxer y dejo que sus manos comenzaran a bajar arrastrando con él la ligera prenda que aun cubría al trenzado.  
  
La piel lisa de los glúteos del trenzado le encantaba. Nunca había tocado a nadie de esa forma, ni de esa ni de ninguna otra. Y mucho menos alguien lo había tocado de la forma en que Duo lo hacía ahora. Arrancándole gemidos de placer de forma inconsciente. Por que no reconocía como suyos esos gemidos placenteros que llegaban hasta sus oídos. Pero eran suyos, suyos y de Duo.  
  
Duo comenzó a incorporarse, sin retirar la mano del miembro de Heero, para darle oportunidad a Heero de retirar los boxers que aun traía ha mitad de sus caderas. Heero sintió la piel caliente de Duo subir por todo su cuerpo, deslizándose de forma sensual sobre su pecho hasta llegar hasta sus labios.  
  
Un gemido más fuerte escapo de los labios de Duo al sentir los labios de Heero sobre su torso desnudo, mientras las manos de Heero terminaban de retirar el boxer arrojándolo lejos de ambos.  
  
La piel de Duo sabía exquisita, a una mezcla de miel y azúcar. No sabía cual de los dos sabores era más delicioso. Si el sabor de sus labios o el de su piel?.  
  
Subió las manos hasta la cintura de Duo y lo unió más a su cuerpo besando la piel sensible de los pezones del trenzado arrancándole otro gemido. Duo estaba hincado frente a Heero abrazado al cuerpo de él, recibiendo su pasión. La mano de Heero se deslizo por el vientre de Duo llegando hasta su miembro erecto.  
  
-- Heero! - escucho el grito sensual escapar de a boca de su trenzado. Era excitante escucharlo decir de esa forma su nombre. Quería más de eso, mucho más.  
  
Las manos de Heero comenzaron a moverse sobre el miembro endurecido de Duo, mientras la pierna del trenzado se movía de arriba abajo sobre el miembro del capitán de oz.  
  
Sin saber por que. La mano de Heero que sostenía el cuerpo de Duo al suyo, comenzó a bajar hasta sus glúteos y jugueteaba con su mano sobre el, dejando deslizar sus dedos por en medio.  
  
-- Heero. Heero - dijo Duo gimiendo sosteniéndose de los hombros del capitán de oz.  
  
-- Duo. - gimió a su vez Heero el nombre del trenzado.  
  
-- Tienes vaselina? - preguntó Duo con voz ronca viendo a Heero a los ojos haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo a los ojos y se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo - no creo aguantar mucho más. Te necesito Heero.  
  
-- En el cajón - respondió Heero con la respiración entre cortada. En una de las novelas de Duo había visto que eso se usaba como lubricante. También lo necesitaba.  
  
Duo se estiro sobre el cuerpo de Heero hasta alcanzar el cajón y sacar un frasco de color verde con el gel que usaban para los golpes con los que solían llegar después del juego.  
  
Duo tomo con dos dedos un una gran cantidad del gel que estaba dentro de aquel frasco. Tomo la mano de Heero y lo deposito sobre dos de sus dedos. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él, pero Heero lo detuvo por el brazo.  
  
-- No - dijo de forma firme - debe haber otra forma, quiero verte.  
  
-- Si la hay - dijo Duo deteniéndose y volviendo a ocupar su posición sobre el cuerpo de Heero.  
  
Duo guió la mano con gel de Heero por debajo de sus caderas hasta encontrar la pequeña cavidad que debía preparar.  
  
-- Ah Heero.  
  
Heero detuvo el movimiento al escuchar el gemido que escapo de la garganta de Duo. Era un sonido sensual, un sonido que hacía que su propia excitación quisiera explotar. Ese sonido mas la imagen de Duo, esa imagen que lo mostraba sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, lo tenían al borde del placer y la locura.  
  
Comenzó a mover de nuevo sus dedos dentro de Duo de forma lenta, haciendo que Duo comenzara a jadear de forma más sonora conforme los movía. Poco a poco iba haciéndose más fácil el entrar y salir. Sin darse cuanta introducía un tercer dedo dentro de Duo haciendo que los gemidos del trenzado fueran cada vez mas fuertes.  
  
-- Duo. - se escapo un gemido inconciente de la garganta del capitán de oz.  
  
-- Heero - pudo escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado con igual sensualidad en los labios del trenzado.  
  
Los dedos de Heero entraban y salían de forma cada vez más rápida de la entrada de Duo al tiempo en que la estiraba más. Con una mano Duo retiro el brazo de Heero para acomodarse sobre él. Heero coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de Duo buscando la mejor posición para poder entrar dentro de él.  
  
Su miembro excitado dolía por la anticipación de tomar al trenzado, por hacerlo suyo. Buscaba la entrada de Duo hasta que pudo encontrarla y comenzó a penetrarlo de forma lenta.  
  
Duo apretó los ojos al sentir como el miembro de Heero entraba dentro de él. Al ver ese gesto de dolor, Heero se incorporo un poco para lograr atrapar los labios de Duo en un beso al tiempo en que entraba de forma total dentro del trenzado.  
  
-- Duo. - gimió Heero su nombre al oído del trenzado abrazándolo fuertemente a su cuerpo.  
  
-- Ah Heero. Heero.  
  
El dolor que había sentido al principio comenzó a olvidarse para dar paso al placer que estaba sintiendo.  
  
Era algo maravilloso el estar dentro de Duo, jamás había creído que pudiera sentirse de esa forma. Sentía que su corazón estallaba con cada embestida que daba sobre el trenzado. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax dentro de él, pero quería que los dos llegaran al mismo tiempo.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el miembro de Duo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo conforme las embestidas. Los gemidos de ambos se fueron haciendo cada ves mas sonoros y mas altos.  
  
-- Haaa, Heero. Heero.  
  
El cuerpo de Duo comenzó a tensarse, apretando cada vez más su cuerpo. No podía aguantar más tiempo y gritando su nombre termino dentro del trenzado. Al sentir la semilla caliente dentro de sus entrañas, Duo gimió por última vez el nombre de su ahora amante y termino manchando con su semen la mano y el cuerpo del capitán de oz.  
  
Agotado Duo se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Heero, y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
-- Fue mi primera vez - susurro Heero al oído del trenzado - gracias Duo.  
  
-- Fue maravilloso! - dijo Duo cerrando los ojos totalmente sonrojado.  
  
-- Lo fue - dijo Heero apretando aun más a Duo a su cuerpo.  
  
-- Te amo Heero - murmuro Duo.  
  
-- Lo se - fue lo único que respondió Heero.  
  
Aun podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, su respiración estaba aun acelerada. Sabía que podía controlarlo, pero no quería hacerlo. Era maravilloso sentirse así después de hacer el amor con Duo. Por que eso era hacer el amor, lo sabía ahora. Pero sabía que aun faltaba algo. Faltaba decirle a Duo como se sentía. No era posible que después de la forma en la que se habían amado, aun no quisieran salir esas palabras de su boca.  
  
Volvió a abrazar a Duo y depositó de nuevo un beso sobre la frente del trenzado. Este era el momento, era ahora cuando debía decirlo.  
  
-- Duo. te. te. Duo te amo - pronuncio por fin, después de haber obligado a las palabras a salir de su boca.  
  
Pero la única respuesta que recibió fueron los ronroneos de Duo causados por la respiración rítmica que el sueño le provocaba.  
  
-- No puede ser Duo, estás dormido. - dijo Heero en voz baja.  
  
Por fin habían salido esas palabras de su boca y Duo no las había escuchado. Pero no importaba, quizá la siguiente vez sería más fácil sacarlas.  
  
Estiro la mano y subió la sabana que había caído al suelo por los movimientos de ambos y cubrió a Duo y a si mismo con ella.  
  
-- Quizá la próxima vez - se dijo a si mismo abrazando el cuerpo desnudo del trenzado y besando de forma sutil sus labios para él mismo caer profundamente dormido.  
  
  
  
Klementz seguía pensando de que forma podía utilizar toda la información que Dorothy le había dado. Todo el tiempo había pensado que la noticia estaba en los jugadores de Oz y Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Pero que tonto había sido!, la mejor noticia estaba en la jefa de porristas de Oz!  
  
Y de ahora en adelante no la iba a perder de vista. La noticia de que el capitán de Oz y el mariscal de Campo de Colmillo Blanco estaban enamorados ya dejaba de llamar la atención. A nadie le sorprendería verlos juntos, se podría decir, gracias a él. Lo mismo pasaba con el capitán de Colmillo Blanco y el pateador de Oz.  
  
Tomo su tarjeta de crédito de la mesa y se dispuso a partir. Ya tenía mucho rato que Dorothy se había marchado y él había decidido quedarse un poco mas para pensar un poco. Lo que si sabía era que tenía que tener a Dorothy de su lado. Esa chica podía serle de mucha utilidad.  
  
Se levanto de la mesa tomando su gabardina para salir del restaurante. Camino unos pasos cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba.  
  
-- Klementz!  
  
Klementz volteo siguiendo la voz de un hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba detrás de ellos. Le era conocido. Sabía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar de donde.  
  
El hombre sonrió al percatarse que el chico hacía esfuerzos por recordarlo.  
  
-- Puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas? - pregunto el hombre. Klementz camino hasta la mesa para ponerse delante de él.  
  
-- Lo conozco? - pregunto Klementz cerca de él.  
  
-- Me conoces si has leído mi novela. Pero de todas formas me presento - dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano a Klementz - Me llamo Odin Low - Klementz se sorprendió y rápidamente extendió la mano al hombre alto que tenía frente a él.  
  
-- Ah es un honor conocerlo señor Low!, claro que he leído su novela. Es excelente - dijo Klementz estrechando la mano del Odin.  
  
-- Entonces puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dijo Odin haciéndole un ademán a Klementz para que tomara asiento.  
  
-- Será un placer. - dijo Klementz sentándose en la silla frente a Odin Low.  
  
-- No pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación que tenías con la chica rubia que salio - dijo Odin haciendo que Klementz se sorprendiera - El comportamiento de la prima de esa chica me recordó un poco al personaje de Leia en mi novela. No lo crees? - dijo clavando sus ojos azules en Klementz.  
  
-- Si. Ahora que lo menciona, Relena se parece un poco a esa chica que planeo todo en su novela. - secundo Klementz a Odin.  
  
-- Yo estoy buscando inspiración para escribir la segunda parte de mi novela.  
  
-- En verdad? - dijo Klementz incrédulo.  
  
-- Si. Y me pareció interesante la historia de esos jugadores. Como dijiste que se llamaban? - dijo pensando - ha si, Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell. Si no estoy mal, capitán de Oz y mariscal de campo de colmillo blanco.  
  
-- Así es - dijo Klementz.  
  
-- También escuche que el coach Zech de Colmillo Blanco ayudo a esos chicos a que la prima de la niña que salio no lo comprara en una subasta.  
  
-- Relena es hermana del coach Zech - dijo Klementz.  
  
-- Ah! - dijo sorprendido Odin Low - eso es mucho más interesante. Pero dime, que interés tiene Zech en ayudar a esos chicos?  
  
-- Yo no se. Ni Dorothy tampoco. Pero supongo que algo tendrá que ver el que el coach también sea gay, al igual que Duo Maxwell.  
  
-- Le recordara su historia - murmuro Odin Low, pero Klementz alcanzo a escuchar.  
  
-- Que historia tiene el coach Zech? Usted la conoce?  
  
-- Si, la conozco muy bien. Yo era amigo de Traize y de Zech cuando estábamos en la universidad. Yo jugaba en colmillo blanco como pateador. Zech era el capitán del equipo y Traize era tacler de Oz en las mismas fechas. Digamos que yo era el mejor amigo de Zech en aquel entonces.  
  
-- Entonces usted debe saber como comenzó el pleito entre los dos coach - afirmo Klementz con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Si, lo se - afirmo Odin - y puedo contártela si haces un trato conmigo.  
  
Los ojos de Klementz no podían disimular la sorpresa que las palabras del novelista le provocaban. Nunca se hubiera imaginado conocer al mejor amigo del coach Zech y que este pudiera contarle lo que había hecho que el coach Zech y el coach Traize se odiaran tanto. Se apresuro a preguntar por el trato para saber si le convenía o no.  
  
-- Cual trato?  
  
-- Me contaras toda la historia de esos jugadores. Todo, desde el principio. Y yo te contara el motivo por el que Traize y Zech están enojados.  
  
-- Fantástico! - dijo Klementz disponiéndose a contar la historia que había comenzado en el campo de football americano de OZ.  
  
Aun que si Odin le hubiera preguntado a Heero, este podría haberle dicho que todo había comenzado seis meses antes de eso. Había comenzado desde el primer día que lo vio parado esperando cruzar la calle para ir a ver a su abuela al centro de descanso.  
  
  
  
Esa mañana Wufei había llegado temprano a casa de Hilde, necesitaba hablar con ella. Pero ya tenía unos minutos de haber llegado y cada vez que se acercaba a la puerta para tocar al timbre se retiraba sin animarse a llamar.  
  
Estaba haciendo mas frío que el día anterior y el bao salía de su boca al estar respirando de forma acelerada por el nerviosismo. El frío le había hecho llevar guantes, pero eso no le salvaba de traerlas heladas. No sabía si realmente se debía al frío o a los nervios.  
  
Volvió a caminar hasta la puerta y extendió de nuevo la mano para tocar al timbre pero justo antes de apretarlo retiro la mano de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Maldición! - se volvió a repetir a si mismo apretando su cabeza entre sus manos - solo es una tonta chica. Por que me siento tan nervioso!!! Maldición!!!  
  
Estiro de nuevo la mano y comenzó a tocar el timbre de forma repetitiva. Una vez y otra vez y otra más sin obtener respuesta.  
  
-- Esa maldita chica no esta!!! - grito pateando el suelo con el pie.  
  
Pero apenas se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la casa de Hilde cuando vio que un taxi se paraba frente a la casa y una chica bajaba del lado contrario del auto con un sweter ligero, el mismo que le había visto el día anterior. Un momento, no solo era el sweter del día anterior, ERA LA MISMA ROPA!  
  
Camino con sumo enojo hasta el taxi, con quien demonios se había quedado el día anterior para que llegara a esas horas y con la misma ropa?  
  
-- SCHBEIKER! - grito Wufei haciendo que Hilde levantara la mirada al tiempo en que abría la puerta del taxi del lado contrario al que había bajado.  
  
-- Hola muchacho!  
  
Wufei se detuvo de golpe al ver que el papá de Hilde bajaba ayudado por la chica. No se veía bien. El hombre parecía enfermo. Eso quería decir que Hilde se habría quedado con él toda la noche y por eso no se había cambiado?.  
  
-- Permítame señor - dijo Wufei acercándose a toda prisa al papá de Hilde y ayudándolo a caminar - que le paso? - pregunto Wufei intrigado, mientras Hilde se acercaba para abrir la puerta de su casa.  
  
-- Una amenaza de infarto, realmente tuve suerte de salir de esta - dijo el hombre mientras caminaba de forma lenta con ayuda de Wufei - Mi niña se quedo a cuidarme toda la noche.  
  
-- Y Maxwell? - pregunto Wufei.  
  
-- No lo se - dijo el hombre de forma seca.  
  
Hilde encendió la calefacción de la casa y acomodo la cama de su padre mientras Wufei le ayudo a acostarse. Hilde en ningún momento le había visto o le dirigió la palabra. Parecía que ella estaba muy enojada con él y no la culpaba, después de todo se habían besado y él había salido huyendo como un cobarde. Si todo hubiera sido un juego, simplemente se hubieran reído y ya. Pero no, sabía bien que no era ningún juego y estaba decidido a decirle.  
  
-- Cariño - dijo el hombre a Hilde cuando ella se acerco a él - puedes dejarme solo con tu amigo?.  
  
-- Pero papá? - intento protestar ella.  
  
-- Quiero hablar un momento con él a solas.  
  
Hilde volteo a ver a Wufei a los ojos, en su mirada se veía el enojo, paso a un costado de él con la cabeza altiva. No, definitivamente no solo estaba enojada. Estaba mucho muy enojada con él.  
  
-- Muchacho siéntate - le dijo el papá a Wufei. Él camino hasta el lugar que el hombre le indicaba - parece que están enojados verdad? - dijo el hombre a Wufei. Él levanto la mano hasta su cabeza para rascarla, se notaba mucho?  
  
-- Si, eso parece - dijo Wufei de forma seria - pero espero que las cosas queden arregladas después de que hable con ella.  
  
-- Yo también lo espero. Por que quiero pedirte un gran favor - Wufei lo observo con curiosidad.  
  
-- Si esta en mis manos, cuente con él.  
  
-- Se que lo esta. Quiero que te hagas cargo de ella si algo me pasa - dijo el hombre de forma triste.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Wufei sin entender.  
  
-- Si, mi salud no es del todo buena, el medico me lo dijo. Estoy propenso a otro infarto y este si puede ser mortal. Y si eso pasa no quiero que Hilde este sola. Se que te importa mucho, lo he notado.  
  
-- N. no. eso. no es. - intentó decir Wufei con nerviosismo, pero el hombre sonrió.  
  
-- Vamos muchacho, no te apenes. Tienes mucho tiempo viniendo a mi casa y te he estado observando desde entonces. Las peleas que solías tener con mi hija eran una forma de llamar su atención. Te he de confesar que me ha costado mucho trabajo no soltar la carcajada cada vez que ustedes discutían, por que eran muy graciosas. Pero de antemano se que te importa Hilde. He visto como brilla tu mirada cuando la ves. Como te sonrojas cuando su mirada y la tuya chocan. También se que fue contigo con quien Hilde se quedo cuando le pegue por accidente.  
  
Wufei se levanto de golpe de la silla en la que había estado sentado escuchando todo lo que le decía el hombre. Como se había enterado? Se suponía que Duo iba a decir que estuvieron con un amigo y no que se había quedado con él.  
  
-- No te voy a reclamar nada, conozco a mi niña y confío en ti. Si te preguntas como me entere, no fue por ese tonto que tengo por Hijo, el debió decírmelo, fue por un vecino que tiene un pariente viviendo en tu mismo edificio, él la vio llegar el día de la tormenta a tu casa, por que a él le pesco en ese lugar la lluvia.  
  
-- No paso nada, ella se quedo en la recamara y yo en el sillón - dijo Wufei totalmente sonrojado.  
  
-- Ya te lo dije, yo confío en ella y en ti. Y por lo mismo quiero que la cuides cuando yo no este. Ya que no puedo contar con Duo.  
  
-- Por que no? Maxwell es una persona muy responsable, el podría cuidar de su hermana si a usted le pasara algo.  
  
-- No, estas equivocado. Duo es. es. - dijo el hombre tratando de evitar decir la palabra, pero al final lo consiguió - es gay y eso lo hace un irresponsable.  
  
-- No sabe lo que esta diciendo! - dijo Wufei con enojo levantando la voz haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera - la condición de Duo no lo hace mas o menos responsable. Lo que importa es su forma de ser. Y el es responsable, es confiable y uno de mis mejores amigos. Me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue al país y desde que entre al equipo de football americano. Tanto él como Barton han sido los únicos que me han apoyado en todo.  
  
-- Pero Duo.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell puede ser gay, eso quiere decir que le gustan los hombres. Bien por él, no se engaña ni engaña a las personas que están a su lado. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de llevar pantalones para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Como es esta casa y su hermana si lo quiere ver así, por que estoy seguro de que su hija es lo suficientemente independiente como para mantenerse sola. Es inteligente y es valiente. Y dentro de unos años terminara la carrera de literatura con la que puede trabajar y sostenerse por si misma. No necesita que alguien la mantenga.  
  
-- Tienes razón - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa - me gustas para yerno.  
  
Wufei sintió que los colores le subían al rostro al escuchar al padre de Hidle decirle que le gustaba para yerno.  
  
  
  
Se sentía tibio, no, se sentía magníficamente abrigado. No quería abrir los ojos por que se sentía protegido por algo, no, por alguien. La sensación tan placentera en todo su cuerpo no quería alejarse. Podía recordar cada caricia, cada beso proporcionado por él a su cuerpo, a sus labios, a todo su ser. Hacía cuanto tiempo que no sentía un dolor tan agradable?  
  
Ese calor que proporcionaba otra piel sobre sus brazos y sus piernas desnudas. Ese aliento caliente que le embriagaba y golpeaba de forma suave su propio rostro haciéndolo sentir amado. Quizá no se lo había dicho, pero se lo había demostrado.  
  
Abrió de forma lenta los ojos pestañeando un par de veces. Se sentía tan tremendamente bien que no quería despertar y darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Por fin termino de abrir los ojos topándose de lleno con una mirada cobalto que le miraba fijamente.  
  
Desde hacía cuanto tiempo le miraba de esa forma, mientras le abrazaba de forma tan posesiva a su cuerpo?  
  
-- Buenos días - escucho la voz de Heero que le hablaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta que todo lo que había ocurrido anoche había sido cierto.  
  
-- Buenos días Heero - dijo con la más luminosa de las sonrisas.  
  
-- Te sientes bien? - pregunto Heero apartando los mechones largos de cabello que caían sobre su rostro para verle.  
  
-- Magníficamente bien! - dijo Duo con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Iremos a ver a tu abuela él día de hoy? Por que si es así ya se esta haciendo tarde - dijo Heero viendo la mirada luminosa en los ojos de Duo. Duo desvió la vista de forma triste. - Que sucede? - pregunto Heero sin entender el cambió de actitud de Duo.  
  
-- No creo que sea conveniente ir a ver a mi abuela. Terminaría por decirle que papá esta mal. Y eso podría acarrear problemas a su salud. Sería mejor que le llame a la doctora Sally y le diga lo que sucedió. Ella me dirá que tan conveniente es que vaya. Pero lo que si voy a hacer es ir a ver como esta papá - dijo Duo volteado a ver a Heero.  
  
-- No entiendo como le quieres tanto, después de cómo te ha tratado - dijo Heero soltando a Duo del abrazo en el que lo había mantenido y dándose la vuelta en la cama para ponerse de pie - eres demasiado bueno, tanto que rayas en lo tonto.  
  
-- Heero! - dijo Duo abrazándolo por la espalda, evitando que se pusiera de pie.  
  
Se sentía tan bien al sentir la piel y el cabello del trenzado sobre su espalda desnuda. La piel ardía bajo sus brazos. Le gustaba mucho tenerlo así. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo siempre abrazado a su cuerpo. Levanto sus brazos y sujeto los brazos del trenzado para sostenerlos a su pecho.  
  
-- Quiero que entiendas que las cosas no siempre fueron así. Fueron muchos los años buenos que pasamos juntos como para olvidarlos por unas cuantas cosas malas. Por que olvidar todo lo bueno? Te aseguro ha sido mucho más lo bueno que lo malo con él. Es mi padre y lo es por que se ha portado así. Me cuidaba cuando enfermaba, me llevaba a la escuela y me ayudaba con las tareas, incluso fue él quien me enseño a jugar football americano. No me pidas que olvide todo eso, por que nunca lo voy a olvidar.  
  
Heero se soltó del abrazo y se volteo a él para tomarlo entre sus brazos. No, él jamás había conocido todas esas cosas buenas.  
  
-- No, no te pido que lo olvides. Dichoso tu que tienes todos esos recuerdos - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.  
  
-- Heero te amo, nunca lo olvides - dijo Duo apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Heero para devolverle el abrazo.  
  
-- No lo haré - murmuro Heero al oído de Duo. Duo se incorporo para verlo.  
  
-- Quiero ir a casa por mis cosas. Después pasare a ver a mi padre al hospital. Quieres acompañarme? - pregunto viéndolo. Pero Heero negó con la cabeza.  
  
-- Por que no arreglas tus cosas y pasas a ver a tu padre. Después vienes aquí y ambos vamos por ellas a tu casa para traerlas - dijo Heero  
  
-- Que vas a hacer? - pregunto con curiosidad Duo. Generalmente los domingos ambos iban a ver a su abuela. Por que ahora no quería acompañarlo?.  
  
-- Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas muy importantes - dijo Heero viéndolo a los ojos - necesito arreglar algunas cosas lo antes posible.  
  
-- Tiene algo que ver con lo que hiciste anoche? - pregunto dudoso.  
  
-- Si - dijo.  
  
-- A donde fuiste? - pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
-- Confías en mi? - pregunto Heero de forma sería.  
  
-- Que pregunta es esa Heero? Claro que confío en ti! - dijo Duo con una sonrisa luminosa.  
  
-- Entonces no me preguntes que hice o que voy a hacer. Lo sabrás a su tiempo, te lo aseguro - Duo río.  
  
Heero se levanto de la cama dejando resbalar la sabana que les cubría, revelando el magnifico cuerpo que cubría. Duo sintió que el calor corría por todo su cuerpo, la noche anterior la oscuridad no le había permitido ver el cuerpo desnudo de Heero. Pero ahora, ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana totalmente abierta, le dejaba verlo de forma completa.  
  
Heero tomo el pantalón del pijama del suelo y volteo a ver a Duo. Estaba con la boca abierta y sobre sus mejillas podía ver el color rojo que las teñía.  
  
-- Sucede algo? - pregunto Heero al percatarse de la mirada de Duo sobre su cuerpo. Pero Duo solo agito su cabeza en negativa.  
  
Pero el bulto que sobresalía entre las sabanas que cubrían la desnudez del trenzado lo desmentían. Heero arrojo el pantalón del pijama a un lado y camino desnudo hasta la parte de la cama donde estaba Duo. Duo no pudo separar la vista del cuerpo perfecto del capitán de oz. Era como estar sumido en una especie de hechizo que el movimiento de los músculos del capitán de oz le había causado.  
  
Heero estiro una mano para levantar el rostro de Duo por la barbilla, mientras con la otra mano tomaba la sabana que cubría a Duo y la lanzaba hacía el suelo.  
  
-- He. Heero? - dijo Duo aun más sonrojado al verse desnudo a la luz del día.  
  
-- Yo también quería ver - dijo Heero acercando sus labios a los del trenzado para besarlo de forma posesiva.  
  
El sentir de nuevo los labios de Heero sobre los suyos había sido como un detonante que comenzó a mandar corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Era como fuego que le quemaba las venas.  
  
Pero aun había muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
-- Tenemos que. - dijo Duo con la respiración acelerada separando sus labios del capitán de oz mientras Heero lo recostaba sobre el colchón de la cama.  
  
-- Después - dijo Heero de forma firme mientras volvía a adueñarse de los labios de Duo y sus manos cobraban vida al acariciar el cuerpo perfecto del trenzado.  
  
  
  
Wufei salio de la recamara del papá de Hilde sumamente sonrojado, no esperaba que el hombre le dijera que le gustaba para yerno. Solo faltaba que la molestia de Hilde sintiera lo mismo que él. El papá le dijo lo que él sentía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era tan obvio, pero en ningún momento menciono los sentimientos de su hija.  
  
Que sentiría ella por él?  
  
Repugnancia? No, eso no podía ser, ya que ella había sido la que levanto su rostro para que la besara.  
  
Odio? No, sus ojos eran tan trasparentes que no cabían en ellos el odio. Mucho menos en su corazón.  
  
Molestia? Si, ella estaba molesta con él, pero la molestia podría pasar después de que él se disculpara.  
  
Por lo menos estaba seguro que no era tan grave lo que ella pudiera sentir por él.  
  
Camino por la casa buscándola, debía estar en algún lado. Y la encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su padre. Olía delicioso y su estomago comenzó a protestar por ello. Debido a que había gastado todo el dinero en la subasta del día anterior no había tenido dinero para comprar cosas para la cena y el desayuno.  
  
-- Hil. - iba a decir pero se interrumpió - Schbeiker  
  
Hilde volteo para verlo, se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con la vista baja y totalmente sonrojado.  
  
-- Que quieres? - dijo regresando su vista a lo que hacía.  
  
-- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo.  
  
-- Y que estamos haciendo? Bailando? - dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
Parecía que su hermano y ella eran algo parecidos. Los dos usaban el sarcasmo para defenderse de algo que les molestara. Cual sería la mejor forma de lidiar con eso antes de que terminaran peleando como siempre? Ir directo al grano?. Si, quizá eso era lo mejor. por el momento.  
  
-- Lo siento, no debí salir así ayer - dijo de forma segura viéndola.  
  
-- Y por que te disculpas? Seguramente tenías cosas que hacer y lo de ayer solo fue un tonto juego. Disfrutaste de tu compra y te fuiste, así debió ser - dijo sin voltear a verlo.  
  
-- No, así no debió ser! - dijo Wufei dando un paso dentro de la cocina pero Hilde seguía con su trabajo - puedes dejar eso y voltear a verme? - Hilde soltó el cuchillo y volteo.  
  
-- Bien, ya te estoy viendo, ahora que quieres? - dijo cruzando los brazos viéndolo.  
  
-- Quiero decirte que. que me gustas - dijo sonrojado y nervioso.  
  
-- Ah! y que quieres que haga? Que me ponga feliz por eso y que corra a tus brazos? - dijo de forma molesta. Wufei solo la observo sin decir nada. Parecía que las cosas no iban nada bien - Y seguramente te gusto como te gustan la mayoría de mis amigas - aseguró Hilde de forma indiferente. Eso parecían ser celos? Quizá las cosas no estaban tan mal.  
  
-- No!, tu me gustas de verdad. Como no me gusta ninguna otra.- se apresuro a decir Wufei - A pesar de tu pésimo carácter. - completo comenzando a acercarse de forma lenta.  
  
-- Yo no tengo un pésimo carácter! - dijo Hilde a la defensiva bajando los brazos sin moverse de su lugar.  
  
-- Y a pesar de que siempre tratas de ganarme - dijo dando un paso para acercarse más a ella.  
  
-- Y generalmente lo logro - dijo comenzando a sonreír.  
  
-- Y que eres una molestia que siempre trata de decirme que hacer - volvió a acercarse quedando a solo un paso de ella.  
  
-- Solo por que me preocupo por ti te quejas? - dijo Hilde levantando la vista para verlo, ya que estaba muy cerca de ella.  
  
-- Yo nunca me queje de eso - dijo Wufei levantando su mano libre para tomar el rostro de la chica. Y ella no lo rechazaba. estaba a un paso de lograrlo. Si la besaba y ella no le respondía con una bofetada entonces podría considerarse que lo había logrado. Ella le aceptaba.  
  
-- Wufei?. - pregunto Hilde sin dejar d everlo.  
  
-- Esto nunca fue un tonto juego. fue una tonta realidad.  
  
Hilde cerro los ojos al sentir como los labios de Wufei se cerraban sobre los suyos e instintivamente levanto los brazos para cerrarlos sobre el cuello de él. No estaba soñando, después de todo Wufei si le correspondía. Cuanto tiempo había deseado eso? Desde el primer día en que lo conoció en el salón de clases le había gustado, pero él nunca había notado su presencia, no hasta que supo que era la hermana de Duo, fue entonces que él había comenzado a molestarla y ella a defenderse. Pero eso no había evitado el que le siguiera gustando. Por eso había convencido a la maestra que los pusiera juntos en el equipo y fingía que ella estaba tan molesta como él de estar juntos. Realmente ella estaba encantada con eso.  
  
-- Te quiero pequeña molestia - dijo Wufei dejando deslizar un dedo sobre los labios de la morena cuando se separaron.  
  
-- Y yo a ti enorme patán! - dijo Hilde sonriendo mientras Wufei cambio su cara a una seria.  
  
-- Por que me dices patán? - dijo Wufei con el seño fruncido.  
  
-- Por que me dices molestia? - dijo Hilde poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura y contestando de igual forma que el chino.  
  
-- No me contestes con una pregunta - sentencio Wufei.  
  
-- Pues tu tampoco lo hagas!  
  
-- El hecho de que seas mi novia no te da derecho a comportare así conmigo Hilde!  
  
-- Novia? - dijo Hilde sorprendida.  
  
-- Si, que creías que me gaste 500 solo por que si? Ahora hay que desquitarlos!  
  
-- Aaaaayyyy, eres imposible!!! - grito Hilde dándose la vuelta para seguir cocinando el desayuno.  
  
-- Pero no puedes negar que me quieres - dijo Wufei asomado por su espalda para ver que cocinaba.  
  
Hilde comenzó a reír dándose la vuelta con el cuchillo en la mano haciendo que Wufei retrocediera un poco con las manos en alto a la defensiva, incluyendo la del brazo vendado.  
  
-- Quieres aprovecharte de mi? - dijo riendo Hilde.  
  
-- Quizá solo un poco - dijo Wufei acercándose a ella para volver a besarla al mismo tiempo en que estiraba la mano por detrás de ella para robar un poco de la comida.  
  
-- Wufei! No te atrevas a robar la comida antes de que este lista! - dijo Hilde al darse cuenta de lo que hacía dándole un manotazo en la mano.  
  
-- Ay! - dijo sacudiendo la mano - quieres que me quede manco con ese golpe? - dijo fingiendo enojo.  
  
-- Que exagerado eres! Y si no quieres que te vuelva a pegar, espera hasta que el desayuno este listo. Que a caso no desayunaste en tu casa? - dijo regresando a su tarea de cocinar.  
  
-- No. Ni he cenado ni desayunado, por eso tengo hambre. - se justifico.  
  
-- Pues deberías haber comido algo - sentencio Hilde.  
  
-- Lo que pasa es que me quede sin el dinero de mi beca de este mes - dijo Wufei apenado.  
  
-- Deberías dejar de comprar cigarros y alcohol, así te rendiría mas el dinero - dijo Hilde molesta.  
  
-- No me lo gaste en eso! - dijo Wufei molesto a su vez.  
  
-- Ah no? Y entonces en que te lo gastaste? - dijo ella volteando a verlo.  
  
-- En ti - dijo sonrojado viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- Oh Wufei. Ibas a pasar hambre por mi? - dijo ella acercándose a él para tocarle el rostro sonrojado.  
  
-- No, iba no, voy a pasar hambre!  
  
-- No, no lo harás. Vendrás a casa todos los días a comer y a cenar. No te digo que a desayunar por que si llegas tarde a clases todos los días es por que no te levantas temprano. Pero si lo haces, también puedes venir a desayunar.  
  
-- He? Eso me suena a matrimonio! Quieres que me vaya acostumbrando? - Hilde volvió a reír.  
  
-- Nunca cruzo por mi cabeza eso. Pero si prefieres no comer por un mes.  
  
-- No!!, si acepto venir. Muchas gracias! - se apresuro a contestar con la mas amplía de las sonrisas. No cabía duda que le encantaba la forma de ser de la chica.  
  
  
  
El aroma a café recién preparado mezclado con el aroma a comida inundaba el departamento que compartían Heero y Duo. Ambos se habían bañado y ahora terminaban de desayunar en la pequeña barra que separaba la cocina de la sala.  
  
-- Bueno Heero, mientras tú te bañabas yo llame a la doctora Sally y ella cree que no es conveniente que vaya ahora a ver a la abuela. Le va a decir que estoy en exámenes, al fin y al cabo, mamá Lena cree que yo estoy en la universidad. Y como se supone que tú eres mi padre, pensará que ambos estamos en exámenes, por lo mismo no se sorprenderá que no vayamos.  
  
-- Está bien - dijo Heero terminando de desayunar.  
  
-- Yo regreso al rato para ir por las cosas a casa - dijo Duo poniéndose en marcha para salir. Pero justo en la puerta Heero lo detuvo por el brazo.  
  
-- Afuera hace frío - dijo tomando la chaqueta de Oz que descansaba a un lado del sillón donde estaba la mochila de Duo - llévate mi chaqueta - Duo la tomo y comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Sabes lo que significa el que traiga tu chaqueta puesta? - Heero solo se encogió de hombros - le estas diciendo a toda la comunidad estudiantil que estamos juntos. No te importa?  
  
-- No. Yo no tengo a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas. Que digan lo que quieran. Al fin y al cabo no les estamos mintiendo - Duo sonrió mientras Heero se acerco a él.  
  
-- Te estaré esperando - dijo Heero tomando a Duo por la nuca para besarlo. Duo pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Heero para regresarle el beso.  
  
-- No me engañes mientras no estoy - dijo Duo riendo mientras se daba la vuelta para bajar las escaleras del segundo piso.  
  
Heero entro al departamento de nuevo y se dirigió hasta la recamara. Duo había tendido la cama y cambiado las sabanas. Parece que tendría que comprar más sabanas por que lo que había comenzado a experimentar con el trenzado le había gustado mucho y no quería dejar de experimentarlo.  
  
Tomo el teléfono que había vuelto a conectar para que Duo llamara a la doctora Sally y marco el número que venía en el sobre que Quinze le había mandado. Sabía que a pesar de ser Domingo podría encontrarlo.  
  
-- Halo? Quinze al habla - escucho del otro lado del auricular.  
  
-- Soy Heero Yuy  
  
-- Heero!, esto si es una verdadera sorpresa muchacho. He estado esperando tu llamada desde hace tiempo. Ya cumpliste los 18 y no te habías reportado - dijo Quinze en tono de regaño.  
  
-- No tenía pensado reportarme con usted - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Por que muchacho?  
  
-- No tenía intenciones de reclamar nada, por lo menos no ahora. Pero las cosas han cambiado y quiero saber que debo hacer?  
  
-- Bueno, solo debes firmar unos papeles junto con tu tío y tendrás lo que tus padres te dejaron. Solo quiero saber algo?  
  
-- Que cosa?  
  
-- Nos seguirás considerando como tus abogados en el futuro?  
  
-- No veo por que no?. Han hecho un buen trabajo y no tengo quejas.  
  
-- Fantástico muchacho!, entonces el lunes podemos vernos para que firmes los papeles. Le hablare a tu tío para ponernos de acuerdo.  
  
-- Yo lo haré, no se moleste. Nos vemos el lunes en la tarde en sus oficinas.  
  
-- Muy bien. Hasta entonces.  
  
-- Si, adiós - dijo Heero cortando la comunicación.  
  
Sin colgar el auricular marco otro numero que se sabía de memoria. Cuantas veces lo había marcado antes? Tantas que el número se había quedado grabado en su memoria desde que solo era un niño.  
  
Una voz chillona contesto a su llamada. Esa voz que tenía más de un año de no oír.  
  
-- Laboratorios GY - contesto la voz arrastrando cada palabra.  
  
-- Buenos días, comuníqueme al departamento de investigación con el doctor Julius Gapp.  
  
-- Lo siento joven, pero es Domingo, usted cree que aquí viven los científicos?  
  
-- Si señorita - dijo Heero fastidiado.  
  
-- Oigame!, si el doctor Gapp estuviera aquí no lo recibiría. El no contesta llamadas.  
  
-- Contestara la mía, soy Heero Yuy.  
  
El sonido del teléfono que caía hasta el suelo y se azotaba contra él se dejo escuchar. Unos segundos después la misma voz chillona contestaba algo apenada.  
  
-- Lo. Lo siento. Lo siento joven Yuy, no sabía que era usted, como hace mucho que no llamaba a su tío. pero en seguida se lo comunico. Espere un segundo.  
  
Heero escucho la música en esperar que regresaba el conmutador mientras esperaba que su tío le contestara.  
  
-- Heero, muchacho, que milagro que me llames, donde diablos te habías metido? - escucho la voz rasposa de su tío del otro lado del teléfono - hace un año que no sabía nada de ti. Ni siquiera has cobrado tu fideicomiso.  
  
-- Estoy estudiando en Oz desde hace un año. Pero si hubieras querido saber de mi me hubieras encontrado. Quinze lo hizo - dijo de forma fría.  
  
-- Ese lame botas! - dijo con fastidio el hombre - pero bueno, a que debo el honor de tu llamada? Vas a venir a hacerte cargo de tu herencia?  
  
-- No. Por lo menos no ahora, seguirás con le mismo cargo que ocupabas desde que murieron mis padres. Has hecho un buen trabajo y sigo recibiendo los reportes mensuales del manejo de la empresa por internet. Un amigo los ha revisado y no ha encontrado nada irregular en ellos.  
  
-- No soy un ladrón muchacho. Solo he cumplido con la tarea que me dejo tu padre al morir. Y si tú quieres que siga en el puesto, seguiré haciendo mi trabajo de la misma forma hasta que vengas a ocupar la presidencia de esta compañía.  
  
-- Eso no será pronto tío. Sigo siendo demasiado joven para dirigir una compañía tan grande.  
  
-- Pero yo te ayudare a llevarla por buen camino. No te dejare solo. Algún día deberás ocuparte de esta parte de tu herencia.  
  
-- Lo se, pero primero quiero terminar mis estudios. El lunes hay que ir con Quinze a firmar unos papeles con respecto a la herencia.  
  
-- Muy bien, allí estaré. Me dará gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.  
  
-- Hn.  
  
Heero colgó la llamada sin decir nada más. Su tío no se sorprendería de eso, estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser parca de él. Pero se sentía extraño.  
  
Había decidido, hacía un año, que no cobraría su herencia para cubrir sus estudios. Quería mantenerse por si mismo con la beca y demostrarse que podía hacerlo. Lo hizo bien por un año, pero ahora necesitaba ese dinero para pagar la escuela por que la beca se la estaba dejando a Duo. No le dolía, al contrario, le hacía sentirse bien que alguien que la necesitaba más que él la pudiera aprovechar.  
  
Pero como reaccionaría Duo cuando se enterara que él era rico? Nunca le había mencionado que sus padres al morir lo nombraron heredero universal de su fortuna. Esta incluía la gran compañía farmacéutica GY, encargadas de fabricar y distribuir medicamentos del tipo genéricos intercambiables. Esa herencia no solo incluía la compañía farmacéutica, también incluía las propiedades en varios países y el dinero en varios bancos que sus padres habían logrado reunir en los años que trabajaron juntos. Y no era una cantidad despreciable.  
  
La compañía había logrado crecer en manos de su tío, el albacea de su herencia hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Por eso confiaba en él. No le gustaba llamarle para que autorizara el retiro de la mensualidad de su fideicomiso, por eso quería mantenerse solo y lo logro por un año.  
  
Nunca paso por la cabeza de nadie que el tuviera tanta dinero. Nadie parecía darle importancia a un estudiante becado y que viajaba en bus. Y la tonta de Relena que pensaba comprarlo con un puesto en sus empresas. Empresas que valían una décima parte de lo que valía la de sus padres.  
  
Antes no quería saber nada de su herencia, pero ahora la necesitaba por Duo. Por su Duo. La utilizaría para protegerle. Para darle todo lo que necesitara, aun que estaba seguro, que él no lo aceptaría. Pero no estaba de más contar con los papeles que le permitieran disponer de ella a su antojo.  
  
Por Duo. por él solamente.  
  
  
  
Tenía mucho rato de estar parada afuera del departamento de Heero. No se le había ocurrido una forma de sacar solo a Duo y dejar a Heero dentro. Por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría. Dorothy le había conseguido con su padre, que era médico, una receta para comprar unas pastillas psicotrópicas que le ayudarían en su tarea.  
  
Perdería su auto?.  
  
Si, quizá lo iba a perder, pero obtendría lo que más quería: a Heero Yuy.  
  
Había obligado a Dorothy a que firmara la copia del contrato con el nombre de Heero. Sabía que ella era experta en falsificar firmas y ese contrato le ayudaría a convencer a Duo que Heero había aceptado quedarse con ella y él solo había sido un juego. El principal problema era averiguar si había pasado algo entre ellos la noche anterior. Sabía que a Heero no podía preguntárselo, tenía que sacárselo a Duo de alguna manera. Pero eso era relativamente fácil, él era transparente.  
  
Tenía que entrar al departamento de Heero cuando él estuviera solo y convencerlo de tomarse un café en el que dejaría las pastillas revueltas con alcohol. Una mezcla loca para hacerlo reaccionar de la misma forma. Y si no era café, alguna otra bebida, pero tenía que beber algo. Estaba convencida que esa mezcla de pastillas con alcohol le darían la ventaja que necesitaba, así lo decía la novela de Odin Low y estaba segura que funcionaría. Estaba dispuesta a todo. Se iba a entregar a él para conseguirlo. Total, no era la primera vez. Además, traía su cámara digital con la que podía sacar hasta 560 fotografías de forma continua y programada, las que pensaba utilizar para demostrarle a Duo de que Heero había estado con ella. Dorothy le había programado la cámara para que tomara una fotografía cada cuatro minutos, el tiempo que creía necesario para deshacerse de la ropa. Tampoco necesitaba tantas fotos.  
  
Pero aun tenía que hacer algo para sacar a Duo del departamento.  
  
Se bajo del auto y camino hasta el edificio, cuando vio que alguien abría la puerta para salir y pudo distinguir la figura del trenzado. Corrió a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos que estaban a la entrada del edificio.  
  
Primero había pensado que era Heero, por la chaqueta de Oz. Pero la inconfundible trenza de Duo le decía que no era el capitán del equipo de su equipo. Pero que se creía Duo al tomar la chaqueta de Heero? No sabía las implicaciones que eso tendría si alguien de la universidad lo viera usándola? Si, quizá si lo sabía y por eso la había tomado.  
  
-- Maldito Duo Maxwell! - murmuro con enojo - pero ya seré yo quien la use.  
  
En cuanto vio que Duo se alejo entro a toda prisa al edificio de departamentos, él había salido y había salido solo. Por un momento pensó que Heero le alcanzaría, pero no lo hizo. Cuanto se iría a tardar? No llevaba maletas ni nada por el estilo. A donde iría?  
  
Se paro frente al mostrador con la más amplia de las sonrisas, seguramente el portero debía saber.  
  
-- Buenos días - dijo sonriendo de forma dulce.  
  
-- Ah, muy buenos días señorita, el señor Yuy esta en su departamento - dijo el portero sonriente.  
  
-- Muchas gracias y no sabe si esta solo? - pregunto aparentando no saber que Duo ya había salido.  
  
-- En estos momentos si. El joven Maxwell se acaba de ir, debió haberse topado con él allí afuera - dijo señalando la salida.  
  
-- Que extraño no lo vi - dijo ella fingiendo pesar - no sabe si va a regresar?  
  
-- Seguramente si, el señor Yuy me dijo anoche que el joven Maxwell va a compartir el departamento con él y desde ayer mismo se quedo en el departamento. Así que supongo que va por sus cosas por que ayer no trajo nada.  
  
-- Así que no ha traído nada - pensó Relena con una sonrisa, mientras en su mente comenzaba a aclararse el plan - Puedo pedirle un enorme favor? - dijo Relena viendo al portero.  
  
-- Claro señorita, dígame en que puedo ayudarla?  
  
-- Si alguien pregunta por Heero, podría decirle que no esta? - dijo sonriendo - es que no quiero que nadie nos moleste por un rato - dijo fingiendo apenarse.  
  
-- Ah, claro señorita. Pero va a haber un problema. El joven Maxwell debe tener ya una llave para entrar al departamento, yo solo puedo decirle que el señor Yuy esta ocupado, pero si decide entrar no podré detenerlo - Relena sonrió ante la advertencia del portero.  
  
-- Esta bien, si es Duo no hay problema - dijo sonriendo, mientras daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras.  
  
Estaba temblando al llegar frente al departamento de Heero. No se sentía del todo segura de que todo le saliera bien con él. Pero estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo y si para eso tenía que acostarse con él lo haría y no sería ningún sacrificio, era lo que mas deseaba.  
  
Metió la mano a su bolso y saco un pequeño bote de tinta china de color negro. Lo abrió y cerrando los ojos se lo lanzo sobre el rostro y el sweter. Ya tenía el pretexto para entrar al departamento.  
  
Heero acababa de colgar con su tío y estaba comenzando a hacer espacio en su closet para la ropa de Duo. Estaba seguro que la ropa del trenzado ocuparía buena parte de su guardarropa. Quizá más delante necesitarían comprar un mueble extra para guardar la ropa de ambos.  
  
El timbre lo distrajo. Era demasiado temprano para que Duo hubiese regresado, así que camino para ver quien era.  
  
-- Relena, que te paso? - dijo Heero al ver a la rubia parada delante de su puerta y escurriendo la tinta hasta el suelo, manchando su sweter y parte de su pantalón.  
  
-- Heero! - dijo comenzando a sollozar, pero sin moverse de su lugar - iba rumbo a la universidad a verme con unas amigas cuando unos chiquillos me lanzaron algo con tinta y mira como me dejaron! - dijo levantando los brazos y tratando de quitar la tinta con sus manos - no quería molestarte, pero eres la persona que estaba mas cerca. Me permitirías tu baño para tratar de arreglarme?  
  
Heero solo la observo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Arreglarse? Iba a ser imposible que pudiera quitar la tinta de la ropa.  
  
Relena sonrió, había logrado pasar, lo demás iba a ser cosa fácil.  
  
  
  
Duo había llegado a su casa en relativamente poco tiempo, ya que el autobús pasó cuando recién llegaba a la parada y como el departamento de Heero no estaba muy lejos, en pocos minutos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa.  
  
Le pareció extraño que la calefacción estuviera encendida y sobre la mesa de la cocina hubiera dos platos sucios y unos guantes de varón. Quizá Hilde había ido a cambiarse para regresar con su padre y había invitado a alguien, Trowa o Wufei, con más seguridad.  
  
Entro en su habitación y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, se sentía muy triste de tener que abandonar así la que por muchos años considero su casa. Quería vivir con Heero, lo amaba y deseaba vivir con él. Pero no quería irse de su casa con su padre enfermo y enojado con él. A Hilde no dejaría de verla, la vería en la universidad. Pero y su papá? Terminando de arreglar las cosas se iría al hospital para ver como seguía, pero después de eso cuando podría volver a verlo? Eso era lo que lo ponía más triste.  
  
Escucho unos sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación continua. Estaba seguro que la casa estaba sola. Así que se dirigió a la habitación, que era de su padre, para asegurarse de que efectivamente no hubiese nadie.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su padre sentado en la cama viendo directamente hasta donde él se encontraba.  
  
Duo sintió una enorme felicidad al verlo sentado en la cama, nunca espero verlo tan pronto en casa y sonrió de forma luminosa.  
  
-- Papá! Que gusto que ya estés en casa - dijo Duo con la alegría reflejada en el rostro. Pero el hombre comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo sin mostrar un cambio en su expresión molesta.  
  
Duo resintió esa frialdad en su padre y bajo la vista sintiendo que una capa de frío comenzaba a cubrir su corazón. Por que su padre no podía aceptar lo que era?  
  
-- Yo. yo solo vine por mis cosas - dijo Duo de forma triste sin animarse a levantar la vista - en cuanto termine de arreglarlas me iré y regreso mas tarde por ellas. No quise molestarte papá.  
  
-- Con quien te quedaste anoche Duo? - pregunto el hombre de forma fría.  
  
-- Con Heero - contesto sin levantar la vista.  
  
-- Y donde vas a vivir? Vas a vivir con él? Vas a irte a vivir con ese estudiante y serás su prostituto!! - grito el hombre haciendo que Duo levantara la vista.  
  
-- Papá debes tranquilizarte, no es conveniente para tu salud que te alteres - dijo Duo tratando de calmarlo - y por lo mismo será mejor que no te conteste - dijo volviendo a bajar la vista para disponerse a cerrar la puerta - me iré enseguida.  
  
-- Alto - dijo el hombre mas tranquilo haciendo que Duo se quedara con la mano en el picaporte - ya me canse Duo - dijo el hombre dejando caer sus hombros - ya me canse. Me rindo. Se que nada de lo que haga o diga hará que cambies.  
  
-- Papá? - dijo Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Ya no quiero golpearte, ya no quiero gritarte cuando te veo con alguien. Ya no más. - dijo el hombre suspirando - Ayer cuando te vi de nuevo con ese chico cuando te lo había prohibido, me sentí enfurecer y te corrí de la casa.  
  
Duo tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa que las palabras de su padre le estaban causando. Eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que le había escuchado.  
  
-- Pero vas a sufrir mucho Duo. - dijo el hombre viéndolo a los ojos - no sabes cuantas personas he conocido con tus mismas preferencias. Y todas sin excepción han sufrido mucho. Yo no quería que tú pasaras por eso.  
  
-- Has conocido a más como yo? - dijo Duo sin poder dar crédito a las palabras de su padre.  
  
-- Si. Y Todas han pasado por algo doloroso. El engaño, la traición, el sida.  
  
-- Pero son cosas con la que los heterosexuales, incluso, se pueden llegar a enfrentan.  
  
-- El rechazo de la gente y la sociedad. La agresión, el repudio. - continuo el hombre haciendo que Duo bajar la vista y mordiera su labio inferior. Eso si lo había vivido - Yo no quería que tú pasaras por todo esto Duo. Por eso trataba de evitar la palabra gay en la casa. Tenía la vana esperanza de que al no escucharla dejarías de pensar en ella y tú dejarías de serlo. Pero creo que es algo que no se puede evitar, verdad? - dijo el hombre mostrando una ligera sonrisa.  
  
-- No se puede evitar. papá - dijo Duo levantando la vista sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Parecía que por fin su padre se daba cuenta que nada de lo que hiciera podría hacerle cambiar su condición de gay.  
  
-- Aun así, te iras? - pregunto el hombre viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Si - dijo Duo de forma sería.  
  
-- Vuelve cuando quieras - dijo el hombre extendiendo sus brazos a Duo.  
  
Duo corrió hasta los brazos del hombre y lo abrazo fuertemente hincándose y quedando detenido entre sus rodillas. Hacía cuanto tiempo que necesitaba un abrazo de su padre? Desde hacía tantos años que no sentía su cariño como lo sentía ahora.  
  
Por fin podía irse con la seguridad de poder regresar a ver a su familia. su familia y la de Heero desde ese día.  
  
  
  
Relena había entrado a la habitación de Heero para entrar al baño. Como su blusa estaba manchada de tinta logro que Heero le prestara una playera para, según ella, intentar desmancharla.  
  
En cuanto Heero la dejo sola, sacó la cámara digital de su bolsa y se puso a buscar el lugar ideal para ponerla. La mira de la cámara permitía tomar fotos panorámicas, así que el mejor lugar era sobre la cómoda, frente a la cama, y de fondo tenía la puerta de la recamara. Así la foto mostraría desde que entrara al cuarto besándose y terminaran en la cama desnudos.  
  
La dejo preparada, con la toma automática activada. Había suficiente espacio en la cámara como para dejarla activa por un buen rato. Se acerco hasta la puerta y la abrió para ver donde estaba Heero. Al parecer hacía algo en la cocina, lugar perfecto para la siguiente parte del plan.  
  
-- Hola Heero! - dijo Relena aproximándose por detrás de él.  
  
-- Hn - fue lo único que contesto al verla detrás de él.  
  
-- Creo que la mancha no sale si solo la tallo - dijo mostrando la blusa totalmente manchada de tinta - tienes una lavadora por aquí que pueda usar? - pregunto con la voz más dulce que pudo articular.  
  
-- Si - dijo tomando la blusa y el sweter de Relena y arrojándolo dentro de la lavadora automática que estaba detrás de ella.  
  
-- No me di cuanta que estaba detrás de mi - dijo Relena riendo - eres muy amable - volvió a sonreír. Pero Heero solo le dirigió una mirada fría.  
  
Relena sonrió cuando Heero salió de la cocina dejando encendido un recipiente con agua. Al parecer iba a prepara café o té quizá. Esta era su gran oportunidad.  
  
-- Estas preparando café? - pregunto desde la cocina.  
  
-- Si - fue lo único que contesto Heero.  
  
-- Yo lo prepararé como una muestra de gratitud por lo que haces por mi - dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
-- Hn  
  
Relena tomo un par de tazas del trastero que estaba a un costado del lavaplatos y sirvió el agua caliente en ellos. Heero se había sentado en la sala y hojeaba un libro, quizá estudiando. Pero eso no le importaba. Se dio prisa en sacar de su bolsa las pastillas que había comprado y dejó caer dos en la taza que sería para Heero. Después dejo caer la cuchara con el café en la taza y revolvió por un rato hasta que se aseguro que las pastillas quedaran disueltas. Saco una pequeña botella de coñac y dejo caer un chorro en la taza y volvió a revolver.  
  
-- Una o dos de azúcar? - pregunto Relana en voz alta.  
  
-- Solo - contesto Heero.  
  
Puso ambas tazas en una pequeña bandeja y fue a la sala con Heero. Puso la humeante taza de café sobre la pequeña mesita de centro y tomo la suya entre su manos.  
  
-- Espero que te guste - dijo Relena sonriente.  
  
Heero tomo la taza entre sus manos observando la sonrisa de Relena. Que de complicado tenía preparar un café instantáneo? Todos sabían igual.  
  
Comenzó a beber poco a poco, ante la sonrisa emocionada de Relena. Bueno, realmente sabía diferente, un tanto amargo, pero estaba bueno.  
  
-- Te gusta? - pregunto Relena sonriente al ver que Heero había bebido más de la mitad de un trago.  
  
-- Si - dijo Heero de forma seca.  
  
-- Entonces bébelo todo lo que te falta de un sorbo - dijo Relena estirando su mano y empujando la bebida de Heero en sus manos haciendo que parte de esta se resbalara por la playera de Heero manchándola.  
  
Heero se levanto a la carrera aun con la taza de café en sus manos seguido de Relena que había dejado su taza en la mesa.  
  
-- Lo siento mucho Heero - dijo Relena sacudiendo con las manos el exceso de agua sobre la ropa de Heero.  
  
-- Déjalo - dijo Heero de forma fría retirando las manos de Relena de su cuerpo.  
  
-- Creo que aun podemos meter tu playera a la lavadora, déjame ayudarte a quitártela - dijo Relena comenzando a levantar la playera de Heero.  
  
-- No. Relena.  
  
Pero que estaba pasando? Por que las imágenes de su alrededor comenzaban a girar?. Por que no pudo oponerse a que Relena le quitara la playera? Las imágenes bailaban, los sonidos se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanos. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Relena mencionando su nombre, pero las piernas no le respondían. Y los parpados se le hacían cada vez más pesados. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Era como si no hubiera dormido en días y ahora necesitara hacerlo.  
  
Cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.  
  
Heero cayó sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, mientras Relena sostenía entre sus brazos la playera manchada de café.  
  
-- Heero estas dormido? - pregunto Relena acercándose a él. Pero no obtuvo respuesta - Heero!!... Heero!!!... HEERO!! - grito, pero Heero no le respondió.  
  
Arrojo la playera de Heero contra el suelo con enojo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala preocupada. No, ese no era el plan. El plan no era que Heero se durmiera!!. El tenía que dejarse seducir por ella. Ese era el efecto que las pastillas causarían en él mezcladas con alcohol. DORMISE NO!!. Que iba a hacer ahora?  
  
Entro a la habitación de Heero y comenzó a pensar en que hacer. Tenía que obtener las fotos para mostrárselas a Duo. Estaba tentada a llamarle a Dorothy para pensar entre las dos que hacer. Pero se detuvo al ocurrírsele algo. Después de todo, podía lograr convencer solo a Duo para que se alejara de Heero. Aun podía tomar esas fotografías.  
  
Camino hasta la cama y la des tendió para posteriormente acostar a Heero allí. Lo iba a tener que subir a la cama de algún modo.  
  
Salio hasta la sala y se dispuso a llevarse a Heero. Pero estaba muy pesado como para cargarlo. Tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la recamara y muy a penas pudo dejarlo sobre la cama. No traía la playera, por que se la había quitado, así que le quito los tenis y lo medio cubrió con la sabana. Traía el pantalón puesto, pero eso no importaba, en la foto eso no se notaría.  
  
Lo siguiente era desnudarse, así que tomo una de las toallas que había visto en el baño y se desnudo cubriéndose solo con ella. Y se dispuso a salir de la habitación solo cubierta con la toalla. Condones en mano.  
  
  
  
Realmente estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera aceptado por fin que era gay y que nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar su condición. Estaba ansioso por decirle a Heero que su padre lo aceptaba como era. Aun así, quería vivir con él, esperaba que Heero después de eso no se opusiera. Aun que estaba seguro que no lo haría. Lo amaba tanto como lo amaba él, aun que no se lo hubiera dicho.  
  
Entro al edificio sin encontrar al portero en su puesto. Pero no era de extrañarse, no tenía por que pasar todas las horas del día en ese lugar.  
  
Subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta estar de frente al departamento de Heero. Metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saco la llave que Heero le había dado.  
  
Que bien se sentía llegar a casa. a su nueva casa.  
  
-- Heero ya llegue - dijo Duo al abrir la puerta.  
  
Relena volteo de golpe al escuchar los ruidos de la puerta. No era posible que Duo hubiese llegado tan pronto. Bueno, no era tan pronto, solo que arrastrar a Heero hasta la cama le había tomado demasiado tiempo.  
  
Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, antes de que Duo entrara a la recamara y viera a Heero en ella. No le había dado tiempo a nada, apenas y había salido del baño con la toalla. Claro, eso Duo no lo sabía, así que se dispuso a salir así vestida.  
  
Duo vio tirada la playera de Heero en el suelo de la sala. Era extraño en Heero dejar una de sus ropas tiradas. Entonces se percató que sobre la mesa había dos tazas de café. Una con lápiz labial. Quien había estado con Heero?  
  
Escucho como la puerta de la recamara se abría y se dispuso a sonreír pensando que era Heero. Pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver parada en el marco de la puerta a Relena Piscraf.  
  
-- Que estas haciendo aquí? - pregunta Duo al verla solo en toalla.  
  
Relena sonrió de forma maliciosa, esto podría funcionar mejor que las fotografías. Así que se soltó un poco la toalla para volvérsela a acomodar, permitiendo a Duo ver que estaba totalmente desnuda.  
  
Los ojos de Duo se abrieron por la sorpresa. Por que Relena estaba desnuda e iba saliendo de la habitación de Heero? Toda esta situación le estaba dando un muy mal presentimiento, muy malo en verdad.  
  
-- Tu que crees que hago aquí? - pregunta en tono malicioso. Dejando entre ver un doble sentido en su pregunta.  
  
-- Donde esta Heero? - dijo Duo aproximándose a la puerta de la recamara, pero Relena se dio prisa en cerrarla para que no viera dentro de ella.  
  
-- Creo que Heero esta muy cansado después de lo que hicimos que se ha quedado profundamente dormido. No creo que sea conveniente que lo despertemos - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- No es verdad... - dijo Duo dejando entre ver la tristeza en su mirada y su tono de voz. Relena sabía que Duo estaba dudando y eso le hizo sonreír de forma triunfal.  
  
-- Ha no? Quieres ver? - dije Relena abriendo un poco la puerta para que Duo pudiera ver que Heero estaba en la cama aparentemente desnudo cubierto solo con una sabana.  
  
Duo sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba al ver esa escena. Heero desnudo en la cama y cubierto solo de las piernas hacía abajo. No podía ser cierto!  
  
-- No puedo creer una palabra de lo que insinúas. Heero me lo va a decir. A ti no te creo nada - dijo Duo encarándola. La mirada de Relena centello de furia, si hablaba con Heero antes que ella lo hiciera, todo se podía venir abajo. Tenía que detenerlo de alguna forma.  
  
-- Muy bien - dije enojada Relena - entonces vamos a despertarlo y que te diga en tu cara que se quedara conmigo y que tu solo fuiste un juguete!!. Eso es lo que quieres? Pues vamos, despertémoslo ahora! - dijo Relena abriendo por completo la puerta - tu eres el que se humillara, no yo. El ya firmo el contrato con mi compañía, quieres verlo? - dijo volviendo a entre cerrar la puerta y caminando hasta la cocina que era donde lo había dejado. Tomo el papel y lo lanzo al suelo frente a Duo - allí esta!, Revísalo, es su firma! tu no eres nadie. Nunca fuiste importante, solo fuiste un juguete con el que Heero se divirtió por un tiempo. Conmigo Heero llegara muy lejos, tiene la oportunidad de trabajar en una de las mejores y mas ricas compañías del país, ganando un magnifico sueldo. Dejará de pagar su escuela con una beca - dijo las cosas casi gritando.  
  
Duo solo observo en el suelo el papel con la inconfundible firma de Heero. No podía ser cierto. no Heero no podía haberlo traicionado de esa forma. él no. Pero entontes que había sido lo de anoche? Y lo de esta mañana?.  
  
-- No es cierto. - volvió a decir en voz a apenas audible. Relena sonrió, estaba a punto de caer.  
  
-- Veo que sigues sin creer en lo que vez. Anoche fue a mi casa, te lo dijo? - Duo levanto la vista con sorpresa - veo que no te lo dijo - Cuan fácil era leer en su cara las respuestas - fue a pedirme que viniera hoy a verlo, para firmar el acuerdo en el que se compromete conmigo! Cantas veces quieres que te diga que él no es gay como tu, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él.  
  
-- Claro que la tuve! - dijo Duo levantando un poco el tono de voz para después guardar silenció de golpe haciendo que Relena por primera vez se quedara callada. Así que si había habido algo entre ellos después de todo.  
  
-- A caso te ha dicho que te ama? - pregunto Relena con expectativa. Pero Duo solo bajo la vista y Relena sonrió - y como esperabas que lo hiciera, si él no te ama!!. El me ama a mi y me lo repitió muchas veces esta tarde.  
  
-- Hay muchas formas de decir te amo. - murmuro Duo.  
  
-- Pero no es contigo con quien se queda al final - dijo Relena con una sonrisa - al final solo te usaron Duo Maxwell. Solo fuiste un tonto juguete. Un juguete para pasar el reato.  
  
-- Cállate bruja!! - dijo Duo cada vez más herido levantando la vista para verla. Ella estaba tan segura de todo, que le era insoportable permanecer un segundo mas en el departamento.  
  
-- Ya que a mi no me crees. Quieres que él te lo diga? - insistió Relena caminando hasta la recamara y abriendo de nuevo la puerta - Quieres humillarte de esa forma?  
  
-- Espero que sean felices - dijo Duo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del departamento de Heero.  
  
Relena sonrió, lo había logrado... Duo Maxwell se había apartado para siempre del camino de Heero y no había necesitado sacar las fotografías.  
  
Duo corrió tan rápido como pudo. Desde que su madre había muerto se había prometido no llorar. No había llorado cuando por alguna razón se peleaba en la escuela o cuando los más grandes le golpeaban por ser gay. Tampoco lloró cuando murió Solo, ni lloraba cuando su padre le pegaba. Pero ahora... ahora sentía la terrible necesidad de llorar... llorar como cuando su madre había muerto, por que sentía que su corazón era hecho pedazos por la imagen que había visto en el departamento de Heero y por las duras palabras de Relena. Sus lagrimas caían sin que les diera permiso mientras corría hasta la que seguía siendo su casa. No sabía por que corría hasta allí, solo había dejado a sus pies que le condujesen a algún lugar. Ese lugar tan querido y tan añorado, ahora regresaba antes de lo que tenía planeado.  
  
Por que Heero le había traicionado de esa forma? Si apenas anoche. pero anoche era anoche! Y Hoy era hoy!. Que tonto y estúpido había sido en confiar en él. El jamás le dijo que lo amaba y aun así consintió el entregarse a él.  
  
Su Primera vez. eso dijo Heero. Pues vaya que había sabido sacar partido a su despertar sexual. Por lo visto estaba experimentando y ya había escogido de que lado quedarse.  
  
Estúpido, idiota!!, eso y más había sido al confiar ciegamente en él. Cuando dejaría de ser tan confiado? Cuantas veces Solo no lo había regañado por entregar su confianza a cualquiera, por ser un ingenuo y confiar en la gente sin conocerla?.  
  
Pero creía conocerle..  
  
Por lo visto no era cierto.  
  
Cuanto amor destinado a una persona que no lo merecía. no, Heero Yuy no merecía su amor, merecía su odio. solo su odio.  
  
  
  
El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente y Hilde se levanto asustada y Wufei detrás de ella. Quien podía estar tocando de esa forma? Sería Duo que venía ya por sus cosas para irse a vivir con Heero?  
  
Cuando habían llegado de la tienda, su papá le había dicho que Duo había estado allí y que le había dicho que se iría a vivir con Heero. Ella se sintió feliz por su hermano, por fin encontraba de nuevo el amor, después de lo de Solo. Y se sintió aun más feliz al ver la reacción de su padre. Se veía sereno, tranquilo y en paz. Parecía que por fin había hecho las pases con Duo.  
  
Aun que Wufei era un caso aparte. Wufei se había enojado mucho por que él no consideraba a Heero digno de alguien como Duo. El decía que eran polos opuestos y que si el Cero le hacía algo a Duo, ya se las vería con él. Ella solo había reído por los comentarios de su ahora novio. No cabía duda que quería mucho a su hermano.  
  
Abrió la puerta con desesperación y sintió un cuerpo que caía sobre ella haciéndole perder el equilibrio y haciéndole caer al suelo de la sala. Estaba asustada al escuchar el llanto desesperado de alguien que se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de salvación en medio del mar.  
  
Pero más se asusto al reconocer ese cuerpo tembloroso que estaba entre sus brazos.  
  
-- Duo?, Ho Dios Duo que pasó? Por que lloras de esa forma? - dijo Hilde abrazando a su hermano con fuerza entre sus brazos en el suelo de su sala.  
  
-- Maxwell? - cuestiono Wufei sin entender el motivo del llanto de su amigo. Pero Duo solo lloraba abrazándose a su hermana con desesperación.  
  
Era un llanto tan desgarrador que dolía en el alma. Era un llanto de dolor el que tenía Duo. Por que? Por que lloraba de esa forma? Hacía cuantos años que no lo veía llorar de la misma manera? Sentía como un nudo en la garganta se le forma al sentir a su hermano temblar y al escucharlo llorar de forma tan lastimera.  
  
-- Duo... Duo... le paso algo a Heero?... Duo... - pregunto Hilde con la voz entre cortada por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Pero Duo solo lloraba sin contestar ante las preguntas de Hilde haciéndola llorara a ella también.  
  
Wufei no entendía nada. Solo atino a salir y averiguar si algo le había pasado al cero. Después de todo, no acababa de decir su padre que el cero y Maxwell vivirían juntos? Entonces por que llegaba el trenzado llorando de esa forma?  
  
Llego hasta la casa de Trowa y se quedo pegado al timbre hasta que este le abrió muy enojado.  
  
-- Solo se timbra una vez Wufei, no tienes por que quedarte pegado a él - Wufei paso a la sala del capitán de colmillo blanco sumamente serio. Trowa se extraño de eso, generalmente entraba discutiendo - que sucede Wufei?  
  
-- Tienes la dirección del cero? - pregunto de forma directa.  
  
-- De Heero? No.  
  
-- Puedes conseguirla? - volvió a preguntar sin dar explicaciones de ningún tiempo.  
  
-- Si, con Quatre. La quieres? para llamarle - dijo Trowa aun más extrañado.  
  
-- Si no la quisiera no te estaría preguntando.  
  
-- Que modales - dijo Trowa caminando hasta el teléfono - pero me vas a decir para que la quieres después de que le pregunte a Quatre.  
  
-- Como quieras, pero date prisa - dijo Wufei aun parado en medio de la sala.  
  
Trowa descolgó el teléfono y marco un número de memoria. Wufei se quedo observando eso. Desde cuando Trowa se sabía el numero del espía de memoria?  
  
-- Buenas Tardes, con Quatre por favor - escucho Wufei a Trowa - de Trowa, si, espero - Wufei pudo ver el nerviosismos de Trowa al enrollar sus dedos en el cable del teléfono. Tenía la mirada en el suelo y parecía haber olvidado que él estaba allí. - Buenos días amor. - amor!!, que significaba esto?? - como te sientes hoy?... que bueno que ya te levantaste de esa cama. Si no lo hacías iba a ir yo a sacarte de ella - Wufei vio como un rubor cubría las mejillas de Trowa y callaba ante lo que le respondían del otro lado del teléfono - es broma? - pregunto Trowa para después reír - no, creo que ya estas bien de salud Quatre. Pero después hablamos de ese asunto de la cama, ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta. Puedes darme la dirección de Heero?... Claro, déjame apunto. - Trowa tomo una pequeña libreta y una pluma y comenzó a apuntar en ella - muchas gracias Quatre. Te veré más tarde.  
  
-- Tu también eres gay? - pregunto Wufei sorprendido al ver que Trowa colgaba el teléfono y se levantaba con la dirección en la mano.  
  
-- Si - contesto Trowa sin vacilar.  
  
-- Hum, creo que este es contagioso - dijo viendo fijamente a Trowa, quien empezó a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-- Vamos Wufei, sabes que no lo es. Ahora si dime para que quieres la dirección de Heero? - dijo tendiendo la hoja y justo cuando Wufei la iba a tomar la retiro - primero el motivo.  
  
-- Duo llego llorando a su casa y Hilde piensa que le paso algo al cero. Yo solo quiero ir a averiguar si esta bien.  
  
-- Duo llorando?  
  
-- Eso dije.  
  
-- Esta bien? - dijo Trowa preocupado - sabes desde cuando Duo no lloraba?  
  
-- No tengo idea - dijo Wufei con fastidio.  
  
-- Desde que su madre murió. Ni siquiera lloro cuando murió Solo.  
  
-- Y quien es Solo? - pregunto Wufei sin entender ese comentario.  
  
-- Olvídalo - dijo Trowa tomando su chaqueta y empujando a Wufei fuera de su casa - yo voy a casa de Duo a ver como esta. En cuanto sepas como esta Heero regresa para que nos avises.  
  
-- Esta bien!  
  
  
  
Con pesados pestañeos comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero la luz que se colaba por la ventana abierta le molestaba demasiado. Levanto una mano para cubrir sus ojos y poder incorporarse.  
  
Donde estaba?  
  
Giro la vista para darse cuanta que estaba sobre la cama de su habitación, con el torso desnudo y cubierto solo por la sabana. Pero traía los pantalones puestos, de eso se pudo dar cuenta. Pero al levantar la sabana, estos estaban desabrochados.  
  
Que había pasado?  
  
A que horas había ido a la cama?  
  
La cabeza comenzó a martillearle y tuvo que levantar las manos para sujetarla y apretarla de forma fuerte. Los más mínimos sonidos le molestaban. Se sentía acalorado y la boca le sabía a cartón, además tenía mucha sed.  
  
Se levanto de la cama y de nuevo pudo ver que las cosas de Duo no estaban por ningún lado del cuarto. Es que aun no regresaba? Que hora sería? Al ver el reloj digital que estaba sobre el buró se dio cuenta que era tarde. Pero algo más llamó su atención. Un pequeño sobrecito de color azul.  
  
Pastillas efervescentes?  
  
Al acercarse y tomarlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que no eran pastillas. Era un condón. Que hacía un condón sobre el buró? Estaba abierto, pero no usado. Lo habría traído Duo?  
  
Pero para que querían un condón? No lo habían necesitado la noche anterior ni por la mañana. Lo dejo en su lugar. Cada vez que pensaba le dolía más la cabeza. Al regresar la vista a la cama vio algo negro sobre ella y se estiro para tomarla.  
  
Una tanga femenina?  
  
Definitivamente había algo extraño en todo eso. No creía que Duo hubiera traído ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-- Duo! - salió del cuarto buscándolo, pero el lugar estaba vació. No había nada del trenzado en su departamento, a excepción de la pesada mochila negra que seguía en su lugar.  
  
Relena?...  
  
En ese momento la recordó. Ella había llegado a su departamento manchada de tinta y lo último que recordaba era que le había retirado la playera por estar manchada de café.  
  
Camino hasta la lavadora que estaba parada y la abrió viendo el sweter y la blusa de Relena aun dentro. Entonces no había sido un sueño, ella había estado allí. Pero eso había sido temprano. Que paso en las horas siguientes?  
  
El martilleo en su cabeza de nuevo le impidió seguir pensado en eso. Tenía sed, necesitaba agua, eso era lo primero. Luego trataría de buscar a Duo, ya se había tardado demasiado.  
  
  
  
Relena estaba en su habitación tomando un baño, mientras le contaba a Dorothy con lujo de detalles lo que había hecho. Estaba feliz de haber podido convencer a Duo de que Heero estaba con ella. Y ya había planeado como convencer a Heero de que había pasado algo entre ellos.  
  
-- Entonces no tomaste fotos? - dijo Dorothy sacando la cámara de la bolsa de Relena.  
  
-- No, ninguna foto saque. Te digo que Heero se quedo dormido y por suerte llego Duo Maxwell. Hubiera sido muy difícil sacar fotos mías y de Heero en acción así.  
  
-- Que lastima, me hubiera gustado verlas - dijo Dorothy con desilusión - y cuando vas a volver al departamento de Heero?  
  
-- Nada mas me cambio y me voy - dijo saliendo del baño con una enorme sonrisa - necesito hablar con él antes de que se le ocurra buscar a Duo.  
  
Dorothy vio la señal en la cámara de que había algo en ella. Marcaba 160, como si hubiera sacado dos horas de fotografías. Relena decía que no la había usado, entonces que fotografías había allí?  
  
Relena se dio prisa en arreglarse y salió a toda prisa, dejando a Dorothy en su cuarto esperándola para que le contara como le había ido.  
  
Aun que el plan original de Dorothy había sido irse, ahora quería saber que fotos estaban en la cámara de Relena.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron al estarle dando avanzar a cada foto. esto era mucho mejor. Las fotos estaban tomadas cada 45 segundos, como la había programado. Relena no sabía programas la cámara y por eso ella lo había hecho.  
  
Saco su celular y marco un número de la memoria mientras veía las fotos desde la cámara.  
  
-- Hola? - se escucho del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-- Klementz?  
  
-- Hola linda, me ganaste por unos segundos, estaba a punto de llamarte - escucho la voz de Klementz alegre. Cuantas veces había escuchado lo mismo de otros chicos cuando era ella quien les hablaba primero después de una cita. Pero eso que importaba ahora.  
  
-- Que lindo eres Klementz, pero podrías hacerme un favor?  
  
-- El que quiera mi princesa?  
  
-- Tendrás una cámara digital canon de 560? Y el software para bajar archivos a una PC?  
  
-- Si. Estoy en el diario de la universidad en estos momentos y aquí hay todo eso. Por que?  
  
-- Quiero bajar unas fotos.  
  
-- Pues aquí te espero y las bajamos juntos.  
  
-- Entonces voy para allá!  
  
  
  
No sabía ni por que estaba en ese lugar. Quizá era por la desesperación que sintió al ver a Maxwell llorar de esa forma. Era como si alguien muy querido hubiera muerto. Realmente ese llanto era como si se hubiera desprendido para siempre de algo que quisiera mucho.  
  
Sería realmente que algo le había pasado al cero?  
  
Bueno, para eso estaba allí. Para averiguar si eso que le pasaba al trenzado tenía algo que ver con el fastidioso Cero. Por que ese tonto mariscal de campo había tenido que fijarse precisamente en uno de sus peores enemigos? Aun que no era del todo malo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Les había ayudado con Rocquefeller.  
  
Se decidió a abrir la puerta de cristal del edificio. Era bonito, más que su casa. Quizá pudiera cambiar su casa por un departamento en ese edificio. No podía ser más caro que la renta que él pagaba.  
  
-- Busca a alguien? - la voz del portero le distrajo de la mirada que daba a la recepción y solo volteo a verle de forma seria.  
  
-- Si, busco a Heero Yuy. Pero ya se en que piso y departamento esta. Con permiso - dijo subiendo las escaleras sin esperar a que el portero le respondiera.  
  
Departamento 2C. Estaba justo al otro lado de las escaleras. No parecían ser muy grandes los departamentos, pero si Maxwell y el cero iban a vivir juntos, no estaría mal para una sola persona.  
  
Toco al timbre varias veces y espero a que alguien le abriera.  
  
El timbre en la puerta martillo de nuevo su cabeza. Por que le dolía tanto la maldita cabeza? Debía ser Duo, ya era hora de que regresara. Se aproximo hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe.  
  
Los ojos negros de Wufei le sorprendieron. Que hacía ese chico en el departamento y donde estaba Duo?  
  
-- Veo que no estás muerto - dijo Wufei rompiendo el silencio que los había envuelto.  
  
-- Muerto? - pregunto Heero sin entender.  
  
-- Que le hiciste a Maxwell? - dijo Wufei acercándose peligrosamente a Heero. Pero la mirada fría de Heero se dejo caer sobre él.  
  
-- Yo no le he hecho nada. Donde diablos se metió?  
  
-- Esta en su casa. Llego llorando como su hubiera perdido algo muy importante.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Heero sin entender.  
  
El dolor de cabeza volvió a lanzar su punzada sobre Heero haciéndolo apretar de nuevo sus manos sobre su cabeza.  
  
-- Oye. cero, estas bien? - dijo Wufei poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro de Heero y comenzando a sacudirlo. Heero se enderezó para verlo.  
  
-- Si. Eso creo, solo es este horrible dolor de cabeza - dijo Heero entrando al departamento. Wufei lo siguió y cerró la puerta.  
  
-- Ya tomaste algo? - pregunto Wufei.  
  
-- No tengo medicamentos, yo no suelo enfermarme - dijo Heero sentándose en el sillón de la sala.  
  
-- Tienes suerte, yo siempre traigo medicinas conmigo - dijo Wufei caminando hasta la cocina - son efervescentes, necesitaras agua.  
  
El timbre en su puerta volvió a martillar en su cabeza. Se paro a toda prisa para abrir. Esta ves si debía ser Duo.  
  
-- Amor!! - gritó Relena lanzándose a los brazos de Heero - te extrañe en estas horas que no te vi - dijo Relena sonriente. Pero Heero solo la observo sin decir nada.  
  
-- De que estas hablando? - dijo Heero tomando los brazos de la rubia y retirándolos de su cuello.  
  
-- Pero Heero, no tienes por que comportarte de forma tan fría conmigo. Después de lo que paso entre nosotros hace unas horas - dijo ella con la más amplia de las sonrisas.  
  
-- Que paso? - dijo Heero sin entender nada.  
  
-- No puedo creer que te hagas el desentendido Heero - dijo ella poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura. - Hicimos el amor de forma apasionada y.  
  
Dejo de escuchar las palabras de Relena por unos momentos. Como que habían hecho el amor? No era posible. El amaba a Duo, jamás amo a Relena, ni siquiera le gustaba.  
  
-- Me dijiste que me amabas Heero. No puedo creer que te vayas a hacer el olvidadizo conmigo. Yo te amo y tú me dijiste que me amabas.  
  
-- No es verdad - dijo Heero controlando su tono de voz. Quería lucir calmado ante las palabras de Relena.  
  
-- Claro que es cierto!, pregúntale a Duo, el nos vio! - dijo Relena comenzando a levantar la voz.  
  
-- Duo. - no, eso no era posible. No recordaba nada. Nada.  
  
-- Además Heero, no usamos protección. Me dijiste que si quedaba embarazada tu te harías cargo de mi y del bebe. Heero. no me vas a decir que no te acuerdas. No te lo voy a perdonar - dijo Relena comenzando a sollozar.  
  
La imagen de alguien saliendo de la cocina los hizo voltear repentinamente. Wufei salía de ella con un vaso en la mano. Heero se había olvidado de él. No recordaba que el chino estaba tratando de ayudarle con su dolor de cabeza. Relena al verlo parado se sonrojo, no esperaba que alguien escuchara todas las mentiras que le estaba diciendo a Heero.  
  
Pero era el Chino!, el amigo de Duo Maxwell. Esto podría resultar beneficioso después de todo.  
  
La mirada de Wufei estaba sobre Heero. Estaba encendida por el enojo. Había escuchado todo lo que Relena estaba diciendo.  
  
Wufei se acerco hasta Heero, estaba esperando algún grito, como los que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar durante los juegos. Pero no, esta vez Wufei estaba más enojado. Y sin esperarlo, le soltó un golpe en el rostro que lo mando al suelo haciéndolo sangrar del labio inferior.  
  
Relena corrió hasta su lado para tomarlo por los hombros mientras veía a Wufei.  
  
-- Eres un animal, como le pegas de esa forma? Heero estas bien? - pregunto Relena, pero Heero solo veía a Wufei mientras limpiaba el hilillo de Sangre que escurría por su barbilla.  
  
-- Ahora entiendo todo! TU MALDITO INFELIZ, no vuelvas a acercarte a Maxwell - dijo Wufei, arrojando el vaso hacía la pared haciéndolo mil pedazos y saliendo a toda prisa del departamento.  
  
-- No pude haberle dicho que la amaba. no pude haberlo hecho. - se repitió Heero una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero por más que intentaba recordar. En su cabeza no había recuerdos de las horas pasadas.  
  
La trampa había salido mucho mejor de lo planeado. Incluso Heero estaba dudando de lo que había pasado y por la reacción del chino, Duo Maxwell estaba totalmente convencido.  
  
Relena dejo mostrar una sonrisa de triunfo. Lo había logrado. Había separado a Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Capitulo dedicado a todas aquellas que me han pedido lemon en este fic. No cabe duda que esto es muy difícil de escribir y sigue sin gustarme. Pero espero que a ustedes si les guste.  
  
Yo no pensaba poner lemon en este capitulo, pero a última hora cambie de parecer y lo metí. A ver que pasa en el siguiente. Ese si estará para la próxima semana.  
  
Y yo que no pensaba que me iba a salir un capitulo largo y miren! De nuevo muchas hojas!!! Haich!! Se me van a dormir -_-!.  
  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado, que no me maten por la forma en que ocurren las cosas y que esperen el final muy pronto.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review contest:  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama: Gracias por tus palabras. Pues las cosas van perfilando y se te hizo rápido lo de Quatre y Trowa? Que tal si hacemos algo para separarlos?, jejejeje.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Ups!!, creo que se incrementara la cuota del psicólogo!!, jejejeje. Pero van las cosas. Creo que eso del convivió entre Heero y Duo queda para otro fic, jejejeje.  
  
Angel de Luz: Que chistoso eso del timbre, jamás se me habría ocurrido. Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te gusto el cap 11, ojalá que el 12 también haya sido de tu agrado. Ahora que vas a inventar? Mira que me dan mucha risa tus comentarios extras, jejeje.  
  
Devil1: Ups!, que bueno que te gusto el 11. Pero me temo que el 12 no verdad? Bueno, ojalá y si, jejeje.  
  
Hotaru Chan: Que bueno que te gusto el cap 11 y el 13 trata sobre lo que paso entre Traize y Zech, ya lo veras, no pienso dejárselos en suspenso. Ojala también te haya gustado el 12.  
  
Megumi3. Un Libro *.*!, no lo creo posible. Esto de escribir fanfics es para mi un hobbie sabes que en Mexico no muchos leen y si me dedico a eso me muero de hambre, jejejeje. Pero ten por seguro que seguiré escribiendo fics, que me gusta mucho. Ojalá te haya gustado el 12 y no haya sido demasiada la espera.  
  
Aiko Winner Barton: jejejeje, esta largo, 50 hojas, así que las 2 semanas valen, no? Lo de Zech y Traize los abran en el cap 13, lo prometo, lo prometo. Que bueno que te gusta la historia!!  
  
Miaka Yuy1: Ojala no hayas esperando tanto!!! Les subi el capitulo antes de la fecha que les había dicho, jejeje. Que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Suzaku koi: Te dejo a Relena, toda tuya, toda tuya, jejejejeje. Que planeas hacerle? Hervirla?, la quemamos viva? Que, que??? Yo también quiero deshacerme de ella, jejejeje.  
  
Dennisse: Gracias Dennisse!! Pues las cosas ya van terminando. Espero que este cap 12 te haya gustado.  
  
Uru Yuy: Sorry!! Pero no pudo ser, jejejeje. Tenía que pasar algo malo para separarlos. Soy mala, lo reconozco. Pero ojalá te haya gustado.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: En el 13, en ese sabrán que paso entre Zech y Traize. Ojalá no te me hayas dormido con el 12, jejejeje.  
  
Nuriko Sakuma: Uru te lo recomendo? Gracias uru Yuy!!!, n_n jejeje. Si que lo leiste rápido, leiste 345 hojas en 4 dias, wow!!! Espero que no te haya decepcionado el cap 12 y que haya respondido algunas de tus dudas. En el 13 sabrás que paso con Zech y Traize, lo prometo. Gracias por tus palabras.  
  
Maria: Ups, ups y ups!, jejejeje. Ustedes si que adivinan parte de la trama, jejejeje. Pero esa es la idea, que vayan construyendo lo que sigue.  
  
Fabi Chan: Tambien me gusta la pareja Zech Wufei, pero esto de Wufei Hilde es culpa de Ariel y su fic de la apuesta. Creo que después de leerlo, me sera muy difícil volver a relacionar a Wufei con Traize. Pero ya veremos después eso, jejejeje. Que bueno que te gusta la historia y ojalá también te haya gustado este cap.  
  
Kurai Neko: En el proximo, ya en el proximo tus vidas quedaran a salvo, jejejeje. Que bueno que te gusta el fic y a ver si le atinaste por que el papa de Duo lo había corrido.  
  
Shnigami yasha: Gracias!!! Que honor que haya sido destinado a mi. Yo actualizo rápido, asi que mas o menos cada semana tendrás un cap. Que bueno que te gusta el fic.  
  
Dark Elliot: Hai Dark Elliott, te mande un correo con las instrucciones, espero me avises si te llego o no. Con respecto a tus preguntas. No puedo revelarte el final, jejeje. Pero si puedo decirte que en un principio la idea del nombre de Juego por un Beso era por los partidos de football y la atracción entre jugadores rivales. Pero yo cambio de opinión a cada rato y a la hora de la hora, cambie la idea, jejejeje. Me paso lo mismo con Recuperando. Y. así o mas angst? En este fic, ya sabes, no meto muertes por que lo estoy haciendo algo realista.  
  
Lala Chan: Actualizo mas o menos una vez por semana, entre Domingo y Martes, aprox. Pero en esta ocasión me tarde dos semanas, por que estuve ocupada. Pero espero que el proximo cap, el 13, este para la proxima semana. Entre los dias que te dije. Que bueno que te gusta. 


	13. Dos Mentiras y una Verdad

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 13  
  
DOS MENTIRAS Y UNA VERDAD  
  
  
  
El ruido ensordecedor de la imprente se podía escuchar por todo el edificio. No cabía duda que el diario escolar de Oz contaba con todos los avances tecnológicos que el dinero podía dar.  
  
Las enormes bandas de hule llevaban el papel que sería usado para la impresión del diario. Las grandes bobinas de papel circulaban dando el material necesario para la impresión. Si una sola de esas bobinas se atoraba, tenían que esperar 30 minutos para volver a echarlas a andar. Si esto fuera un diario de circulación nacional, eso costaría una fortuna y podía causar el retrazo de la salida del diario hasta por varias horas. Pero como este solo era un pequeño diario escolar, se podían dar el lujo de detenerlas por horas sin que causara mayores problemas.  
  
Ahora estaban trabajando, las filminas utilizadas para imprimir la noticia eran puestas en las enormes maquina copiadoras repletas de tinta. El formato del periódico era señalado y después de eso, solo bastaba con esperar que las maquinas copiaran el diario en el papel y lo cortaran. La misma maquina lo ponía a secar en grandes ganchos que cruzaban por completo el cielo del aquel edificio y en pocos minutos el periódico ya era doblado por secciones, acomodado y encintado para ser distribuido en las diferentes universidades.  
  
Las maquinas hacían casi todo el trabajo.  
  
A penas iba cruzando por el pasillo principal, cuando el sonido se detuvo y las luces se apagaron. Se había ido la luz?  
  
No, al parecer solo el trabajo del día había llegado a su fin.  
  
En una de las oficinas de prensa, un chico rubio estaba desesperado, pero estaba esperando a la persona que le había proporcionado mucha información. Estaba en la obligación de esperarla y aun que quisiera irse no podía hacerlo hasta que ella llegara.  
  
Le dolía la cabeza y no solo la cabeza. También le dolían los dedos de tanto teclear. Tenía mucha hambre y se estaba cayendo de sueño.  
  
Había llegado desde la noche anterior y se había sentado frente a la computadora a escribir lo que sería un gran artículo. Era una lastima que no hubiera grabado la conversación con Odin Low, pero estaba tan sumido en lo que contaba el novelista, que lo olvido por completo.  
  
Ahora sabía el motivo del enojo de los coach. era una historia terrible. Había escrito el artículo, pero estaba indeciso en sacarlo o no. Había presionado sobre la tecla del Mouse el botón derecho y no sabía si presionar "delete" para deshacerse de él. Si lo sacaba a la luz, este podía tener implicaciones policíacas por que era demasiado terrible lo que esa persona había provocado. Además, solo tenía la palabra del novelista, no creía poder encontrar ninguna prueba que le respaldara, y si era acusado de difamación? Además el novelista podía terminar en la cárcel debido a lo que había hecho diez años atrás.  
  
No, definitivamente no podía sacarlo a la luz pública. Además el trabajo de imprenta de ese día ya había terminado sin que se hubiera decidido.  
  
Cancelo la ventana que le mostraba el Mouse y volvió a releer el artículo por cuarta ocasión. Si lo sacaba, sería el mejor artículo que hubiera publicado. Pero estaría corriendo muchos riesgos.  
  
Que hacer?  
  
Se levanto del escritorio y camino hasta el librero. Busco con la mirada el titulo de un libro que había comprado y leído hace poco. Cuando lo localizo lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a buscar uno de los capítulos.  
  
"Y con sangre fría me entrego un sobre repleto de dinero. era demasiado pobre como para no aceptarlo. Ya me habían dicho que debido a mi lesión en la rodilla era imposible que aspirara a un puesto en algún equipo profesional. Mis calificaciones no eran tan buenas como debían ser, no iba a graduarme ese año. Prácticamente me estaba muriendo de hambre. lo tome entre mis manos y me dispuse a escuchar sus instrucciones."  
  
" Drogarlos. tomarla y dejar las huellas del acto en su cama."  
  
"Leia era la más perversa de las mujeres que hubiera conocido. Lucy era la más pura y yo estaba enamorado de ella. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle lo que sentía, pero ella amaba a Zac, mi mejor amigo desde que entramos a la universidad."  
  
"Sus ojos marrones me miraron con furia cuando le dije que no lo haría y pretendí entregarle el dinero. Pero entonces me ofreció algo más... el titulo que ella podía darme por ser su padre rector de la universidad ese año, el doble del dinero y un viaje todo pagado para vivir fuera del país."  
  
"Acepte. cuanto me arrepiento, pero acepte."  
  
"Ni Zac ni Lucy se dieron cuenta cuando deje caer las pastillas, que Leia me dio, en sus bebidas. Los dos se marearon y me ofrecí a llevarlos a sus casas. Ninguno sospecharía de mí. Pero los lleve al departamento de Lucy totalmente dormidos y allí hice lo que Leia me ordeno."  
  
"Le avise a Leia que las cosas ya estaban hechas, lo demás corría por su cuenta. Ella era la mejor amiga de Travis, sabía que él la llamaría a primera hora y no se equivoco. Travis había pasado buena parte de la madrugada buscando a Zac. Y la pequeña hermana de Zac le había comentado que estaba con su "novia", otra artimaña conseguida por Leia. Leia le rentaba su departamento a Lucy, por eso la conocía y como Leia tenia llaves del departamento ambos entraron encontrándolos en la cama."  
  
Quizá si cambiaba los nombres de Zac por Zech, de Leia por Lady, de Lucy por Lucrecia y de Travis por Traize; alguien podría entender que había pasado hacía 10 años.  
  
Escribió una nota y la metió dentro del libro. Lo tomo y lo metió al cajón del escritorio al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaban hasta la oficina en la que estaba.  
  
-- Que oscuridad!  
  
-- Hola Linda - dijo Klementz al ver como Dorothy atravesaba la puerta de la oficina - esta oscuro por que los que imprimen el diario ya deben haberse ido. Así que solo estoy yo.  
  
-- Me estabas esperando? - dijo Dorothy sonriendo.  
  
-- Así es linda. Aquí esta la cámara que me pediste y el equipo esta encendido. Quieres que comencemos a bajar las fotografías? - dijo mostrando las cosas.  
  
-- Veo que tienes prisa - dijo Dorothy sacando de su bolso una caja de herramientas y un pequeño chip de color café.  
  
-- No he ido a mi casa desde anoche. Y si, quisiera irme a dar un baño, a comer y a dormir - dijo mientras veía como Dorothy comenzaba a quitar de la cámara unos tornillos con un pequeño desarmador - oye un momento!, que le haces a la cámara?  
  
-- Solo voy a colocar las fotografías en ella. Por que te quedaste aquí anoche? - pregunto sin interrumpir lo que hacía. Dorothy retiro de la cámara el pequeño chip de memoria y puso el que ella traía.  
  
-- Estuve trabajando en un artículo.  
  
-- Si por lo menos te pagaran por hacer este clase de trabajo lo justificaría Klementz, pero esto lo haces por gusto - dijo cerrando de nuevo la cámara y guardando el otro en su bolsa.  
  
-- Sabes que la mayoría de los alumnos de periodismo que han trabajado en el diario, han salido con muy buenos puestos en periódicos locales. Y algunos con suerte en periódicos nacionales. Eso es lo que yo busco.  
  
-- Es buena tu meta - dijo Dorothy conectando la cámara a la PC y comenzando a bajar las fotografías - espero que tu maquina tenga espacio, son 160 fotografías.  
  
-- 160! - dijo sorprendido - si, tiene espacio, pero son demasiadas fotos. De que son? Una boda? - Dorothy sonrió - esa sonrisa tuya me dice que no son de una fiesta.  
  
-- Mi querido Klementz, recuerdas lo que iba a hacer Relena? - Klementz asintió sin emoción, pero después se acerco corriendo hasta la pantalla.  
  
-- Son las fotos de lo que hizo? Le funciono? - Dorothy comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Logro separarlos, si. Pero quiero ver de forma detenida estas fotografías - dijo mientras en la pantalla aparecía fin de proceso - esto es un proyector? - pregunto Dorothy viendo el aparato que estaba conectado a la PC.  
  
-- Si, esta conectado a mi computadora. Quieres que veamos las fotografías en tamaño gigante?  
  
-- Hay más gente aquí?  
  
-- No, solo tu y yo - dijo Klementz sonriendo.  
  
-- Entonces preparémonos para la diversión.  
  
-- Diversión?  
  
-- Así es mi querido Klementz, diversión. Por que Relena quería unas pastillas psicotrópicas y yo le cambie el nombre a la receta por unas para dormir. Y las más fuertes, de esas que a los dos minutos de que las tomaste te quedas dormido.  
  
Klementz comenzó a reír por lo que Dorothy había hecho para casi de inmediato guardar silencio al ver como las fotografías comenzaban a aparecer reflejadas sobre la blanca pared de la oficina.  
  
Una tras otra mostraban todo lo que Relena había hecho unas horas antes.  
  
-- Mira esto - dijo Dorothy parándose hasta la pared y señalando una de las fotografías - no es Duo Maxwell asomándose hacía la recamara?  
  
-- Si, es Duo Maxwell - afirmo Klementz.  
  
-- Así que él llego. - dijo Dorothy pensativa - Ahora entiendo por que Relena dijo que no había tenido tiempo de sacar las fotografías. La muy despistada debió haber olvidado que la programo antes de salir de la habitación con la playera. Duo debió haberla puesto muy nerviosa.  
  
-- Mira, allí esta de nuevo Duo Maxwell y se ve muy dolido - dijo Klementz viendo una de las últimas fotografías - seguramente él pensó que Relena y Heero tuvieron relaciones. Creo que de haber visto lo mismo que él vio, yo también lo hubiera pensado.  
  
-- Lo importante es saber, que piensa Heero de todo esto? - dijo Dorothy sonriendo - puedo imprimirlas?  
  
-- Que harás con ellas? - pregunto Klementz pulsando el botón de imprimir.  
  
-- Aun no lo se. Todo depende de cómo se den las cosas - dijo Dorothy sentándose sobre el escritorio y viendo a Klementz de forma divertida - tu que harás con las fotos?  
  
-- Yo?  
  
-- Claro, aquí te las voy a dejar. Yo solo me llevaré las que están impresas.  
  
Klementz camino hasta el escritorio y colocando ambos brazos a los costados del cuerpo de Dorothy sonrió viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- Dime querida Dorothy me estas utilizando para vengarte de tu prima? - pregunto sonriendo. Dorothy sonrió en respuesta y coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de Klementz.  
  
-- Digamos que es algo mutuo. Tú me utilizas a mí para obtener información sobre los jugadores de Oz y Colmillo Blanco y yo te utilizo a ti para que pongas en su lugar a mi prima. No crees que es algo justo?  
  
-- Muy justo - dijo Klementz inclinándose un poco para poder besar a Dorothy en los labios.  
  
Dorothy se movió un poco sobre el escritorio haciendo que varias cosas que estaban sobre él cayeran. Ninguno de los dos les dio importancia hasta que un sonido se escucho.  
  
"-- En verdad tu prima es capaz de todo - se escucho la voz de Klementz.  
  
-- Te lo dije - se escucho la voz de Dorothy.  
  
-- Más vale no tenerla de enemiga, se nota que es alguien peligrosa".  
  
Klementz se agacho a la carrera y apago la grabadora en forma de pluma mientras Dorothy se reía.  
  
-- No lo iba a usar!! - dijo Klementz a toda prisa tratando de justificar la grabación de la conversación que había tenido con ella el día anterior - solo, solo.  
  
-- No importa, no me molesta que la hayas grabado. Puedes usar toda esa información como gustes. Pero a cambio quiero pedirte un favor? - Klementz enarco una ceja.  
  
-- Otro favor?  
  
-- No seas malo, te he dado mucho material, hasta podrías escribir un libro - Klementz comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Si, tienes razón. Que necesitas? - dijo sonriendo. Dorothy tomo la grabadora en forma de pluma de la mano de Klementz y se la mostró.  
  
-- Quiero que me la prestes.  
  
-- Y para que la quieres? Vas a grabar la confesión de tu prima? - dijo Klementz sin pensar.  
  
-- Exactamente mi querido Klementz, exactamente eso es lo que pienso hacer. - Klementz comenzó a reí. Tomo la pluma y la abrió para retirar el micro casete de ella y poner uno nuevo. Para volvérsela a tender.  
  
-- Toda tuya. - dijo sonriendo. Dorothy sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-- Muchas gracias!  
  
-- Bueno, ahora que ya se terminaron de imprimir las fotos, acompáñame al campo de entrenamiento de Oz - dijo mientras sacaba el libro que había guardado en el escritorio y Dorothy metía las fotos impresas en una pequeña caja.  
  
-- A que vamos al campo de Oz?, en estos momentos no ha de haber nadie - comento Dorothy siguiendo a Klementz.  
  
-- Justamente estoy contando con eso. Con que no haya nadie.  
  
Y ambos salieron del edifico para seguir caminando hasta el campo de entrenamiento de los jugadores de football americano de Oz.  
  
  
  
Por que tenía que haber sido él quien averiguara que le había pasado al trenzado? Por que tenía ahora que ir y comunicarles a Barton y a Hilde el motivo del llanto de Maxwell?. Y sobre todo. por que tenía que haber golpeado al cero y no a la maldita rubia que estaba con él?  
  
Después de todo, los dos le habían hecho daño y los dos se merecían un buen golpe de su parte.  
  
Estaba furioso!  
  
No le gustaba que a uno de sus amigos le hicieran daño. Y menos cuando ese amigo era hermano de su novia. Pero también el trenzado tenía mucha de la culpa.  
  
Como diablos se había ido a fijar en el odioso cero de oz!!?!!  
  
Si algún día volvía a toparse con él, esta vez no solo le rompería la cara de un puñetazo, lo mataría él mismo.  
  
Había llegado sin darse cuenta hasta la casa del trenzado. Había estado tan enojado que ni al bus se había subido y se había ido caminando. No estaba tan lejos el edificio de la casa de sus amigos después de todo.  
  
Respiro un par de veces para tratar de calmarse y poderles decir todo sin volverse a enojar y sin tocar a la puerta entro.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver en el sillón a "su novia" muy abrazada del capitán de su equipo.  
  
Trowa levanto la vista de Hilde cuando escucho como la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Wufei parado en el umbral viéndolo fijamente. Al parecer estaba enojado, por que respiraba de forma acelerada y el color rojo cubría por completo su rostro.  
  
Wufei cerro los ojos por un momento y camino hasta el sillón donde aun permanecía Hilde abrazando a Trowa sollozando. Parecía que ella no se había dado cuanta que él ya había llegado.  
  
Wufei se sentó a un lado de Hilde y dirigió la vista a Trowa. Pero Trowa no entendía esa mirada del chino. Estaba enojado por que estaba abrazando a Hilde?  
  
Trowa vio como Wufei levantaba los brazos para colocarlos sobre los suyos y obligarlo a soltar a la morena.  
  
-- Wuf. - alcanzó a decir Hilde antes de sentir como era empujada al pecho del chino.  
  
-- Solo a mi puedes abrazarme - le dijo Wufei a Hilde viendo con enojo a Trowa.  
  
-- Oye! Solo la estaba consolando - se justifico el de los ojos verdes.  
  
-- Pues solo yo consuelo a mi novia.  
  
-- Novia? Desde cuando que no me habían dicho?  
  
-- Desde esta mañana - contesto Wufei mientras Hilde lo empujaba sin resultados.  
  
-- Suéltame que me estas ahogando!  
  
-- Claro, pero que no te vuelva a ver abrazando a nadie! - sentencio Wufei con enojo.  
  
-- Que celoso me saliste! - dijo Hilde sonriendo - además no tienes por que ponerte celoso con Trowa, él es como mi hermano - dijo Hilde viendo fijamente a Wufei.  
  
-- Y también debes recordar Wufei que yo estoy saliendo con alguien - dijo Trowa cruzando los brazos sin verlo.  
  
-- En verdad Trowa? - dijo Hilde volteando a verlo con felicidad - felicidades!  
  
-- Lo felicitas solo por que no te ha dicho con quien esta saliendo - dijo Wufei en tono molesto.  
  
-- Ah si? Pues con quien estas saliendo Trowa? - pregunto Hilde con curiosidad.  
  
-- Con Quatre Raberba Winner - respondió Trowa sin cambiar su posición.  
  
-- He? - dijo Hilde con sorpresa.  
  
-- Es el pateador de Oz - explico Wufei - esta saliendo con otro hombre - Hilde sonrió de forma abierta haciendo que Trowa volteara a verla sorprendido y Wufei también.  
  
-- Felicidades Trowa!! - dijo sonriendo - yo creí que tu y Duo terminarían juntos, pero creo que me equivoque!!  
  
-- Tu también? - dijo Trowa sin poder creer lo que decía Hilde.  
  
-- Catherine y yo pensábamos que ustedes formarían una linda pareja - dijo Hilde sonriendo.  
  
-- Ya decía yo que Catherine no pudo haber pensado eso sola - dijo Trowa regresando a su antigua posición.  
  
-- Y bien Wufei, averiguaste algo? - Dijo Hilde regresando su vista a su novio, Wufei asintió y sin dejar de abrazar a Hilde comenzó a hablar.  
  
-- No esta muerto pero debería - dijo Wufei tratando de sonar tranquilo.  
  
-- No me asustes Wufei - dijo Hilde con algo de temor - esta muy mal? Le paso algo?  
  
-- No, no!! Debería estar muerto por que yo pensaba matarlo!  
  
-- De que hablas Wufei? - pregunto Trowa sin entender volteando a verlo.  
  
-- Cuando llegue a su departamento él mismo me abrió. No tenía absolutamente nada, bueno, solo un dolor de cabeza. Y mientras me disponía a darle un remedio, llego la rubia jefa de porristas de oz diciendo que habían tenido relaciones.  
  
-- Que!! - dijo Hilde sorprendida - pero que Heero y Duo no iban a vivir juntos? No iba a ser como pareja? No entiendo nada!! - dijo Hilde contrariada.  
  
-- Mira, la rubia desabrida esa, dijo que Maxwell los había visto. Por que al parecer el cero se negaba a reconocer que hubiera habido algo entre ellos. Lo que yo creo es que no quería que yo me enterara, así podía tenerlos a los dos. Por que ella no sabía que yo estaba allí.  
  
-- Que desgraciado! - dijo Hilde comenzando a molestarse.  
  
-- Al final entendí todo. Ese maldito cero solo se aprovecho del trenzado ingenuo. Yo creo que iba a terminar pidiéndole que perdiera el último partido, así Oz ganaría el campeonato. Mientras se veía con la desabrida jefa de porristas de su equipo.  
  
-- Me cuesta creerlo - dijo Trowa - yo conozco más a Heero que tu. Y no puedo creer que le hiciera eso a Duo. El esta verdaderamente interesado en él.  
  
-- Entonces que fue eso que dijo la rubia en el departamento del cero? Ninguna mujer va y le dice a un hombre "me acosté contigo" sin que haya pasado en realidad. Además, el cero no lo negó cuando lo golpee. Eso quiere decir que es cierto.  
  
-- Le pegaste a Heero? - dijo Hilde viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- No me iba a quedar con este coraje. Claro que lo golpee! Y si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato.  
  
-- Pobre Duo. El esta muy enamorado de Heero y venir a enterarse de esa forma que ya estaba con alguien - dijo Hilde de forma triste - pensé que por fin habría pasado lo de Solo y volvía a encontrar el amor en Heero.  
  
-- Quien es Solo? - pregunto Wufei sin entender ese comentario.  
  
-- Solo fue el primer novio de Duo. Pero él murió hace casi tres años - dijo Trowa de forma sería.  
  
-- Hu! - dijo Wufei guardando silencio - y como esta Maxwell?  
  
-- Esta con su padre en su recamara. Desde hace rato que no lo escuchamos llorar. Quizá el papá de Hilde ha logrado calmarlo un poco - volvió a comentar Trowa.  
  
-- Estoy segura que si - dijo Hilde abrazando a Wufei y recargando su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
La puerta de la recamara de Duo se abrió en esos momentos y el señor Schbeiker camino hasta donde estaban los tres chicos sentados. Hilde se incorporo de inmediato de forma nerviosa, pero no le dio tiempo a Wufei de soltarla de su abrazo. La mirada del hombre se detuvo en los brazos de Wufei que seguían abrazando el cuerpo de su hija.  
  
Wufei vio la mirada del hombre y sintió que el color subía hasta su rostro y de forma apresurada retiro sus brazos de Hilde.  
  
-- No lo hagas muchacho - dijo el hombre sonriendo a Wufei - que no te de pena abrazar a mi niña. Veo que las cosas se arreglaron entre ustedes - dijo tomando asiento en el sillón delante de ellos. Tanto Wufei como Hilde se sonrojaron por las palabras del hombre.  
  
-- Si, señor - dijo nervioso Wufei - las cosas se arreglaron para bien.  
  
-- Por lo menos una cosa esta bien. Nunca había visto a Duo como hoy.  
  
-- Como esta? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
-- A horita lo deje dormido. Pero ha llorado, me atrevo a decir, más que cuando murió su madre.  
  
-- Te dijo por que papá? - pregunto Hilde curiosa.  
  
-- Solo me dijo que tenía razón. Y que no quiere volver a verlo en su vida. No me dijo nada más, me limite a abrazarlo hasta que se quedo dormido de tanto llorar. Esta sufriendo por ese chico, lo se, por eso que me dijo de que no quiere volver a verlo. Y yo tampoco quiero verlo por aquí. Si viene, niéguenselo. Duo no quiere verlo. Se le pasara, es fuerte y sobrevivirá.  
  
-- Pero si Duo recapacita y quiere verlo señor Schbeiker? - pregunto Trowa - quizá solo fue un malentendido.  
  
-- Duo dijo que no quiere volver a verlo en su vida!. Y eso es algo que si puedo cumplirle.  
  
El hombre les dirigió una última mirada y después se levanto del sillón para entrar a su recamara. Si en sus manos estaba poder darle un poco de alivio a ese dolor, le ayudaría. Ya era mucho el daño que el mismo le había causado a su niño en el pasado. No estaba dispuesto a que ese estudiante lo hiciera sufrir más.  
  
  
  
Hacer el amor con Relena Piscraf?  
  
No, eso era una tontería, por más que trataba de recordar lo que había pasado horas antes en su cabeza no había imágenes. Lo último que recordaba y no del todo claro era a Relena con su playera en las manos. Pero por que ella tenía su playera en las manos?  
  
Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala y el dolor de cabeza no había menguado ni un ápice, y ahora le acompañaba el dolor en su mandíbula al haber sido golpeado por el chino. Pero lo que más le dolía era el pecho. por que le dolía el pecho de esa forma? Era un dolor que nunca había sentido. Un dolor punzante que no quería irse.  
  
-- Heero déjame atender ese golpe. Con un poco de hielo no se te hinchara - la voz de Relena la escuchaba lejos. No tenía tiempo para eso en estos momentos.  
  
Ella había salido de la cocina con un trapo que envolvía los hielos y se estaba sentando en el sillón a un lado suyo. Pero solo quería que se fuera. Desvió el rostro cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de tocarlo con el trapo.  
  
-- No. Solo márchate - dijo de forma fría.  
  
Relena vio con asombro que Heero seguía tratándola de la misma forma fría. Por que si le había dicho que se habían acostado, su mirada hacía ella no había cambiado? Esperaba ver algo de calidez en esos ojos azules. Quizá algo de deseo, algo que le indicara que había algún tipo de sentimiento por ella en él. Pero no lograba verlo. los ojos de Heero seguían manteniendo la frialdad de siempre y los breves segundos en que la habían visto, le servían para decirle que Heero la ignoraba ahora más que antes.  
  
-- Pero Heero. - intento protestar a su orden de marcharse.  
  
-- Relena, solo quiero estar solo - dijo Heero sin verla.  
  
Quizá estando solo podía pensar bien las cosas y las imágenes de las horas pasadas acudirían a su memoria. Quizá estando solo pudiera analizar de forma detenida lo que había pasado. Quizá estando solo pudiera averiguar que era ese dolor en el pecho que le taladraba el corazón.  
  
No estaba dispuesta a perderlo. No cuando por fin Duo Maxwell se había alejado. Haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Si ahora no había podido llevarlo a la cama, ya lo haría mañana. Pero no desistiría hasta que Heero fuera solo de ella y de nadie más.  
  
-- Pero Heero, después de lo que paso somos novios, verdad? - dijo Relena de forma suave, viendo como Heero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos - Verdad que si Heero? - volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta de su parte.  
  
Se paro del sillón y tomo su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta. La abrió y se dispuso a salir. Pero antes de hacerlo se giro para ver a Heero que aun seguía sentado en el sillón. Algo llamó su atención. Detrás de Heero estaba una mochila negra. la mochila de Duo!, la que tantas veces le había visto cargar. De alguna forma debía deshacerse de ella. Si esa mochila permanecía en el departamento de Heero, tarde o temprano él volvería por ella.  
  
Pero lo primero era lo primero. Heero no le había respondido a su pregunta y "el que calla otorga". Sonrió con malicia.  
  
-- Como no me contestaste, asumo que es un si - dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
-- Un si a que? - dijo Heero despertando de sus pensamientos. Pero Relena ya había salido del departamento.  
  
Le dolía la cabeza, lo primero era calmar ese dolor. Entro a la cocina y vio una pequeña botella de coñac. Que hacía una botella de coñac en su cocina si el no bebía? El dolor de cabeza taladro de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía pensar de forma coherente. Pero tuvo suerte, al parecer el chino había dejado más de esas pastillas efervescentes. Quizá eso le ayudara a que el dolor desapareciera y ya después pensaría con claridad.  
  
  
  
Donde estaba?  
  
Todo estaba a oscuras y no podía distinguir nada. Pestañeo pesadamente hasta que logro ajustar su vista a la oscuridad. Estaba solo, estaba frío, estaba profundamente dolido.  
  
Seguía boca abajo en su cama, abrazando su almohada que aun permanecía húmeda a causa de su llanto. Tenía la vana esperanza que al despertar todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Una de esas pesadillas en la que todo parece real y por más que intentas despertar no puedes.  
  
Es que aun estaba soñando? Por eso le dolía tanto el pecho?  
  
Pero no, no era un sueño. Todo era real. tan dolorosamente real. Heero lo había traicionado con Relena Piscraf.  
  
Al final ella había ganado. no importaba como, simplemente había ganado.  
  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba. Faltaba tan poco para que saliera el sol.  
  
Se había acostado con la ropa puesta y su padre lo había sostenido entre sus piernas hasta que se había quedado dormido. No le dijo nada. Un "Te lo dije" hubiera quedado perfecto. Pero no le dijo nada. Solo lo había abrazado consolándolo, acariciando sus cabellos con sus dedos.  
  
En un rato más Hilde llegaría hasta su puerta y le levantaría para ir a la escuela. Pero no podía ni levantarse de la cama. Como podía seguir yendo a la escuela después de lo que había pasado?.  
  
Y si lo veía?  
  
No, no quería verlo. No quería verlo jamás en su vida!! Que se quedara con ella y ojalá fueran felices. que tuvieran toda la felicidad que a él le faltaba.  
  
Como quería odiarlo!  
  
Como quería hacerlo!  
  
Pero no podía.  
  
  
  
Seguía sentado en su cama sin poder dormir. Se había tomado las pastillas que el chino había dejado en su cocina y estas habían detenido el dolor de cabeza. Pero por más que intentaba recordar que era lo que había pasado con Relena no lo lograba recordarlo.  
  
Repetía una y otra vez todo desde que Duo se había ido a preparar sus cosas para mudarse con él. Cuanta ilusión había visto en esos ojos violetas que le habían cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cuanta alegría en esa broma "No me engañes mientras no estoy". Pero que era lo que había visto el trenzado? Con que cara podía ir a buscarlo si no recordaba nada? Como decirle "No es cierto que me acosté con Relena", si ni siquiera lograba recordarlo.  
  
Tantas horas repasando paso a paso sin lograr atar los cabos que faltaban. Había un enorme hueco de más de dos horas en su cabeza. Un hueco que no lograba llenar con nada.  
  
Cuanto tiempo había dormido? Dos horas?, Tres horas? Mas?...  
  
Por que había dormido?, Realmente había hecho el amor con Relena?, Si no lo había hecho, habría sido Relena capaz de mentirle?  
  
Regresaron a su memoria las palabras que el trenzado le dijera el sábado después de la subasta.  
  
"-- Por que Relena tiene problemas contigo? - le había cuestionado al trenzado.  
  
Duo le había observando a través del vidrio ahumado que ponía en su lugar.  
  
-- Por ti - había contestado viendo su reflejo por el vidrio - ella esta enamorada de ti - había continuado de forma triste - cree que yo soy una amenaza. Por eso me ha pedido que me aleje. Pero que amenaza puedo ser yo si tú no eres gay? - había dicho volteando para verlo, pero él solo se había encogido de hombros sin decir nada. "  
  
Era tanta la obsesión de Relena con él que podía haberle mentido? No había rastros de semen en la colcha de cama o en las sabanas. Por más que Relena hubiese limpiado debería haber algo en la colcha y no había nada.  
  
Pero no estaba seguro.  
  
Estiro la mano hasta tocar la colcha del lado en el que había dormido el trenzado. Cuanto extrañaba su calida piel cera de la suya. Solo dos veces habían dormido juntos y su piel ya extrañaba la suavidad de la del trenzado. Extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias.  
  
Cuanto le amaba. si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes.  
  
Pero si le amaba, como es que había terminado mezclado en todo ese enredo? Estaba seguro que aun que lo hubieran drogado no hubiera hecho el amor con Relena.  
  
Drogado?...  
  
Era eso? Relena habría echado algo en el café?  
  
Se levanto de golpe de la cama, parecía que por fin comenzaba a pensar de forma coherente. Camino hasta la cocina y tomo las dos tazas que habían estado sobre la mesita de centro en la sala.  
  
Una de ellas tenía un sedimento extraño. El café al secarse deja manchas oscuras en el fondo de la taza. Pero una de ellas mostraba manchas blanquecinas. Que era lo que Relena le había dado?  
  
En unas horas salía el sol. Las ideas comenzaban a ordenarse en su cerebro. En cuanto fuera hora, iría a buscar a Duo a la escuela y le explicaría todo lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro que Duo entendería y quizá entre los dos podrían tratar de llenar esos huecos en su memoria. No confiaba en Relena para tratar de llenarlos.  
  
En unas horas vería a Duo y confiaba en que todo quedaría aclarado y procuraría que esa misma noche el trenzado se mudara con él como había sido el deseo de ambos.  
  
  
  
Había ido a buscarlo a su escuela saliéndose de sus clases unos minutos antes. Pero no lo había encontrado. Era extraño que el trenzado faltara a las clases que mas le gustaban. Donde se habría metido?  
  
Camino hasta el campo de colmillo blanco con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Iba a llegar tarde a su propio entrenamiento, pero no le importaba recibir los regaños de Traize si podía verlo.  
  
Pudo ver a Trowa y a Wufei entrenando, pero de Duo no había señales. Los jugadores golpeaban las enormes estructuras, pero no distinguía a Duo entre ellos. El coach Zech silbaba dando la pauta. Pero no eran todos los jugadores, aun faltaban unos cuantos.  
  
Vio pasar a cuatro jugadores por un lado suyo. Pero ninguno de ellos era el trenzado. Pero al escuchar la conversación que ellos sostenían se entero donde estaba Duo.  
  
-- No, Duo no vino a clases ni vendrá a los entrenamientos. - dijo uno de los jugadores - Trowa comento que su papá tuvo un infarto y se había quedado cuidándolo.  
  
-- Pero va a jugar en la final? - pregunto otro.  
  
-- Trowa no dijo nada de eso. Yo espero que si, por que si no juega, Oz se puede ir considerando el capeón.  
  
Entonces Duo estaba en su casa? Todo el tiempo había pensado que se había quedado en casa de Trowa. Aun que el chino había dicho que Duo estaba en su casa, pensó que lo había mal interpretado. O es que acaso el padre de nuevo lo había golpeado?... no, eso no era posible, con el estado de salud que tenía, el esfuerzo de los golpes lo pondría mal.  
  
Tenía que ir a ver a Duo. no le importaba el entrenamiento, iría ahora mismo a verlo.  
  
  
  
El rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta se escucho por toda la silenciosa casa. No parecía haber nadie en ella, pero los pasos apresurados de una persona le avisaban que había gente dentro.  
  
-- Papá donde te habías metido? Me dejaste preocupado cuando no te vi en tu recamara - dijo en forma de regaño al hombre que caminaba hasta la cocina donde estaba ahora parado su hijo.  
  
-- Lo siento Duo, pero salí a caminar un rato. No quise despertarte, estabas profundamente dormido.  
  
-- Pero si apenas ayer saliste del hospital!, como es posible que te salieras sin compañía? Debiste haberme despertado para ir yo contigo.  
  
El hombre sonrió de forma amorosa a Duo que le veía con el seño fruncido y solo palmoteo su hombro haciéndolo callar con ese gesto.  
  
-- Ya estoy aquí, no me paso nada y tengo hambre. Veo que hiciste la comida por que huele delicioso - dijo el hombre sentándose a la mesa. Duo solo suspiro en derrota, era imposible discutir con su padre.  
  
-- Esta bien papá, voy a servirte, espero que Hilde llegue en cualquier momento para sentarnos todos a la mesa.  
  
El hombre dejo vagar su vista por el cuerpo de Duo. Estaba de espaldas a él y así, con su larga trenza descansado sobre su espalda, se parecía cada vez más a su madre, a Heleen. Cuan parecidos eran los dos. Tan alegres y trasparentes, que era fácil saber cuando una pena cubría su alma.  
  
Por que por más intentos que Duo hacía por ocultar su tristeza, esta se notaba.  
  
-- Ya llegué!! - se escucho el grito de una voz femenina.  
  
-- Hilde estamos en la cocina, ven a comer - dijo Duo alzando la voz mientras servía un plato para su padre.  
  
La morena llego corriendo hasta la cocina para dar un beso en la mejilla al hombre mayor que sonrió de forma animosa.  
  
-- Papá que bueno que te paraste de la cama.  
  
-- No solo se paró, se fue a caminar - dijo Duo en tono molesto haciendo que el hombre clavar su vista en él - papá solo a Hilde la haces caso. Así que debe saber que te saliste a caminar sin compañía.  
  
-- Papá!, Duo tiene razón, debes cuidarte. Queremos que vivas muchos años. - dijo Hilde sentándose a la mesa y tomando uno de los platos que Duo servía.  
  
-- Ya basta niños, el medico me ordeno que hiciera ejercicio y eso mismo hice, solo un poco de ejercicio. - dijo el hombre comenzando a comer lo que Duo había preparado - delicioso Duo, como todo lo que haces - dijo el hombre. Duo sonrió sentándose a la mesa.  
  
"Delicioso Duo."  
  
Miro con melancolía su plato recordando como Heero le había dicho lo mismo al probar sus platillos. Cada sábado cocinaba para él. La mayor de sus recompensas era escuchar esas simples dos palabras salidas de labios del capitán de oz: "Delicioso Duo".  
  
-- Duo come o se te va a enfriar - dijo Hilde regresándolo de sus recuerdos.  
  
-- Si - dijo Duo comenzando a comer.  
  
No tenía apetito, pero comía por que no quería que su familia se preocupara por él. Trataba de mostrar su acostumbrada sonrisa y demostrarles a todos que no pasaba nada. Pero en la soledad de su habitación, daba rienda suelta a todos esos sentimientos de rechazo, traición y abandono que le inundaban  
  
-- Papá, me das tus incapacidades y mañana iré a dejarlas a tu trabajo. No queremos que lo vayas a perder verdad Hilde? - dijo Duo para evitar el tenso silenció que se había formado.  
  
El hombre al escuchar lo que dijo Duo levanto la cabeza asustado y comenzó a toser. Duo se sorprendió por eso, pero fue Hilde mas rápida y le alcanzo un vaso de agua para que se pasara el bocado.  
  
-- Ya. ya se los di a Hilde Duo, no te preocupes. Ella fue a dejarlas, verdad cariño? - dijo el hombre volteando a ver a Hilde. Hilde lo vio con ojos sorprendido sin entender nada de lo que decía su padre.  
  
-- S. si, fui hoy Duo - dijo Hilde sin comprender la mentira que su padre le dijo a su hermano, ya que no le había dado nada.  
  
-- Bueno, esta bien papá - dijo Duo no del todo seguro de que hubiese sido verdad - si quieres mas tarde puedo llevarte algo de merienda a tu habitación.  
  
-- Gracias hijo - dijo el hombre levantándose de la mesa - gracias por la comida Duo.  
  
-- De nada papá.  
  
-- Duo sobro comida? - pregunto Hilde levantándose a la carrera para ver en las ollas.  
  
-- Claro que sobro!, no me digas que aun tienes hambre - dijo Duo viendo a Hilde que veía las ollas.  
  
-- No, es que viene mi novio a comer y se me había olvidado decirte.  
  
-- Tu novio? - pregunto Duo intrigado.  
  
-- Wufei  
  
-- Y desde cuando es tu novio? - pregunto Duo sonriendo.  
  
-- Desde ayer.  
  
-- Felicidades hermana! - dijo Duo abrazándola fuertemente. Hilde correspondió al abrazo, pero sintió como el rostro de Duo se ocultaba entre su cuello. No, Duo no estaba tan feliz como aparentaba. Pudo sentir como una gota de agua fría calló hasta su cuello. Y como Duo la abrazaba aun más fuerte. Estaba siendo duro por su padre, estaba segura de ello. Pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cuanto estaba sufriendo.  
  
Solo lo abrazo en respuesta, sin decirle nada solo acarició sus castaños cabellos para tratar de consolar esa pena que inundaba su corazón. No había sollozos, no había sonidos. Solo las mudas gotas de agua que caían hasta su cuello.  
  
El timbre en la puerta lo hizo soltarla. Hilde lo miro al rostro, pero Duo sonreía, sonreía con la más luminosa de sus sonrisas.  
  
-- Debe ser Wu Hilde - dijo sonriendo - voy a estar en mi habitación, no los molestare.  
  
-- Pero no molestas Duo - dijo Hilde dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-- Pero no quiero hacer mal tercio - dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y cerrando detrás de si.  
  
Se recargo en la puerta al cerrarla. Hilde estaba con su amigo y se sentía feliz por ella. Por que después de todo, Wufei era un gran chico y nunca la traicionaría y confiaba en que no la haría sufrir.  
  
-- Llegas tarde Wu.  
  
Hilde se detuvo de golpe al reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a si. Su sonrisa se borro y el coraje comenzó a inundar su rostro. Pero que se creía? Como se atrevía a presentarse en su casa?  
  
-- Que quieres aquí? - dijo molesta.  
  
-- Quiero hablar con Duo - contesto de forma clamada. Por que si la chica antes había sido amable con él, ahora se comportaba distinto?  
  
-- No tienes nada que hablar con él. Lárgate! - dijo Hilde cada vez más molesta.  
  
-- Necesito hablar con él - insistió de nuevo.  
  
-- El no quiere hablar contigo. No vamos a permitir que le hagas mas daño del que ya le has hecho. Jamás creí que te portaras así con él, eres un maldito desgraciado Heero Yuy! - dijo Hilde roja por la furia.  
  
-- Espera Hilde, no se que te haya dicho Duo.  
  
-- El no ha dicho nada. Esto lo supimos por tu novia. - Heero se sorprendió y Hilde pudo notarlo - ah, creías que no nos íbamos a enterar que tenías novia? Pues que equivocado estabas. No te iba a durar mucho el teatrito.  
  
-- Yo no tengo ninguna novia y no es contigo con quien he venido a hablar. Quiero hablar con Duo, se que esta aquí.  
  
-- Si esta aquí - la voz gruesa de un hombre interrumpió lo que Heero estaba diciendo - y aquí se quedara. No permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño a mi niño.  
  
-- Papá! - dijo Hilde con sorpresa.  
  
-- Señor Sechbeiker, con todo respeto, usted le ha hecho más daño.  
  
-- Y eso te da derecho a hacérselo tu? Quizá yo le hice daño, pero ya hemos aclarado ese punto mi hijo y yo. El sabe cuales fueron mis motivos y lo ha entendido.  
  
-- Pues eso es algo que yo no entiendo. Yo jamás le haría daño.  
  
-- Por favor Heero - dijo Hilde enojada - no digas que jamás le harías daño. Ya se lo has hecho. Te acostaste con esa niña en las narices de Duo.  
  
Hilde cubrió su boca al decir esas palabras mientras Heero solo la observo. El aire frío comenzó a correr con más fuerza llevándose las hojas de los árboles del suelo.  
  
-- Vete de mi casa y no te vuelvas a presentar - dijo el hombre mayor empujando con un brazo a Hilde dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta en frente de Heero.  
  
-- MALDICION DUO - grito Heero pateando el suelo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la propiedad del señor Schbeiker.  
  
Todo lo acusaba y lo peor del caso es que no tenía pruebas de lo contrario. Como convencer a Duo de que él no había hecho nada, si ni siquiera podía convencerse a si mismo?.  
  
Duo estaba en su habitación sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared. Había escuchado casi toda la conversación. La voz de Hilde se había ido elevando poco a poco hasta que también había podido escuchar la voz de Heero.  
  
Por que?  
  
Por que Heero quería hablar con él? Para decirle que? Que se había equivocado? Eso no era necesario aclararlo. Ya lo sabía, dolorosamente lo sabía.  
  
  
  
La tarde había caído demasiado rápido y el mejor de sus jugadores no se había presentado al entrenamiento. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera había avisado que iba a faltar. Atravesaba a toda velocidad cada uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina. El partido del campeonato estaba a menos de cuatro días y ninguno de sus jugadores se iban a dar el lujo de faltar, tenía que asegurarse de ello. Estaba decidido a ganar a como diera lugar. Confiaba en que el tacler y el mariscal de campo de Colmillo Blanco aceptaran la oferta de la beca y no jugaran en la final. Era una lastima que la facultad de medicina fuera mejor que la de ellos, eso había evitado que el capitán de Colmillo Blanco se tentara con la oferta. Pero bueno, aun tenía dos esperanzas.  
  
Entro a su oficina y levanto el teléfono al ver que había una señal de mensaje en él. Eran tres mensajes y se dispuso a escucharlos.  
  
El primero era de Lady One. Le avisaba que los papeles para la inscripción de los jugadores de ingeniería y literatura estaban listos. Solo faltaba que los dos estudiantes los firmaran y el próximo semestre podían comenzarlo en Oz.  
  
El segundo mensaje era del tío de Heero. Eso si era una sorpresa, nunca supo que Heero tuviera parientes. Pero este le avisaba que Heero no asistiría al entrenamiento por estar en una "reunión familiar". Vaya asunto, Heero y familia no era dos palabras que se vieran juntas frecuentemente.  
  
Y el tercero era un nuevo mensaje de Zech. A penas escucho su voz y corto el mensaje sin escucharlo borrándolo de inmediato.  
  
Zech Merquise. solo al pensar en ese nombre su corazón latía de furia. No podía describir de otra forma esa alocada forma de latir. Era por furia, por el enojo. Por que cada vez que lo veía en compañía de ella, no podía evitar el repetir la escena de ellos dos totalmente desnudos y en la cama.  
  
Cuantas veces Zech hacía lo mismo? Ya no recordaba. Desde que había entrado como entrenador de Oz, Zech le llamaba dejando recados en su contestadora. Solo había escuchado unos cuantos. Todos decían los mismo "Perdóname Traize, fue una noche de copas". Pero su orgullo era demasiado y no podía perdonarlo. No cuando había estado con ella y habían estado a punto de casarse. Eso no había sido solo una noche de copas.  
  
Apretó los puños y se levanto de su escritorio. Pero algo llamó su atención sobre el mismo. Un libro grueso de color oscuro que no había visto cuando llego.  
  
Lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó el titulo "Juego por un Beso", escrito por Odin Low. Odin Low? Ese nombre le sonaba mucho. Se sentó en el escritorio y le dio vuelta al libro. Generalmente en la parte trasera viene una foto y biografía del autor, así como una reseña del libro.  
  
Al ver la foto lo reconoció. Estaba más grande, pero era él. Era el pateador del equipo de Colmillo Blanco, cuando él y Zech estudiaban. Además era el mejor amigo de Zech en ese tiempo. Se había convertido en escritor y la novela que ahora sostenía entre sus manos era su primer libro. Había sido escrito originalmente en portugués, ya que Odin vivía en Brasil desde hacía casi diez años y debido a su éxito había sido traducido a varios idiomas más.  
  
Pero que idiota había dejado esa novela en su oficina? A él no le importaban las novelas románticas de corte homosexual. Que bueno que Odin hubiera tenido esa clase de éxito, pero ellos nunca fueron amigos, así que no tenía interés en saber como escribía.  
  
Tomo la novela y la guardo en el escritorio. Si alguien llegaba preguntando por ella, por lo menos sabría que estaba bien guardada.  
  
Salió de su oficina para ver al resto de los entrenadores, había que definir las jugadas y las estrategias. Los chicos de su equipo debía preparase, el viernes era la final y esta vez no iban a perder contra Zech.  
  
  
  
Relena estaba molesta, el día anterior había ido a buscar a Heero y no lo había encontrado en la facultad de ciencias. Dorothy le había dicho que se había salido temprano de clases. Y ella que pensaba llegar al entrenamiento de porristas del brazo del capitán de OZ y presumir que por fin Heero era su novio.  
  
Lo había ido a buscar a su departamento y de nuevo no lo había encontrado. Pero de algo había servido la espera. Actuando de la forma más sincera posible le dijo al portero que Duo había olvidado su mochila en el departamento de Heero y que necesitaba su tarea y que ella muy amablemente se había ofrecido a llevársela.  
  
El portero le había creído y había entrado al departamento por la mochila del trenzado y se la había dado sin sospechar a Relena.  
  
Ahora la tenía en su poder e iba dispuesta a usarla solo para reforzar lo que ya había hecho: Alejarlos.  
  
Pero lo que la tenía molesta no era el no haber podido encontrar a Heero. Lo que la tenía molesta era lo que su hermano le había propuesto.  
  
En cuanto llego a su casa, Zech la había mandado llamar a la biblioteca de forma sería y le había propuesto que se fuera a estudiar a Paris su carrera de Relaciones Exteriores. Ella le había reclamado por quererle quitar su herencia. Pero en algo había tenido razón su hermano. Ella no iba a heredar cuando cumpliera los 18. Ella heredaría hasta que cumpliera los 25. Las malditas disposiciones de su padre la obligaban a depender de su hermano hasta esa edad. Pero si le había dejado muy en claro, que no se iría del país por que era novia de Heero.  
  
Zech se había sorprendido, claro, después que el sábado le había dicho que Duo se quedaría con él, era lógico que se sorprendiera de saberlo con ella. Pero le había aclarado que Heero le había dicho que lo de Duo había sido un error.  
  
Sin embargo Zech amenazo con mandarla a la fuerza a estudiar fuera del país si se enteraba que ella había tenido algo que ver en su separación. Pero que lo pensara, era mejor para su carrera hacerla fuera que dentro del país.  
  
Y eso la tenía muy molesta.  
  
De todas formas no había forma de que su hermano se enterara que ella había tenido todo que ver con la separación de Duo y Heero.  
  
Había ido con Dorothy a hacer el cambio de propietario de su auto. Lo había prometido y lo había cumplido. Ahora traía su antiguo auto deportivo. Pero solo sería por algunos meses, muy pronto Heero podría comprarse un auto con lo que ganara en su compañía y ella viajaría con él. En cuanto lo viera le diría que comenzaría a trabajar el lunes. Estaba segura que se sentiría feliz.  
  
Iba llegando a la casa del trenzado. Había averiguado que no había ido a clases por que su padre había sufrido un infarto. Pero si su padre había sufrido un infarto, por que lo veía salir de su casa muy bien arreglado y con portafolios en mano?  
  
Bajo del auto con la mochila en la mano y se dirigió a la casa. La desaprobaba totalmente. Su casa era mucho mejor que esa. Era muy grande, tenía muchos cuartos y bellos jardines.  
  
Se paro frente a la puerta y timbro. Sabía que a esa hora Heero estaba en clases, la hermana del trenzado también estaba en clase. Le preocupaba el papá del trenzado, pero lo acababa de ver salir de casa. Solo quedaba Duo Maxwell. A menos que no estuviera en ella.  
  
Pero no era así.  
  
Duo abrió la puerta aun en pijama, había pasado una pésima noche. No había podido dormir y cuando por fin había conciliado el sueño comenzó a escuchar el timbre. Se levanto a la carrera buscando a su padre y de nuevo no lo vio. A donde se había ido ahora? Abrió la puerta asustado pensando que era alguien que llegaba a avisarle que le había pasado algo a su papá, pero no. Se encontró con la figura sonriente de la persona a la que menos quería ver.  
  
-- Buenos días Duo Maxwell - dijo Relena sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa que Duo había puesto.  
  
-- Que haces en mi casa? - pregunto Duo ignorando su saludo.  
  
-- No me invitas a pasar? Me vas a dejar aquí afuera con el frío? - dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
-- Debes estar acostumbrada, al fin y al cabo toda tu eres hielo - dijo Duo con sarcasmo haciendo que Relena comenzara a enfadarse.  
  
-- Esta bien, no me invites, ni quien quisiera entrar a esa pocilga.  
  
-- Si tanto te molesta mi casa por que no te vas a tu mansión? - dijo Duo sin ánimos.  
  
-- Solo vine a traerte un recado de Heero y después me voy no a mi mansión - dijo sonriendo - me voy al departamento de mi novio. Tu lo conoces. es Heero.  
  
Duo cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Relena, pero los abrió intentando ocultar ese dolor ante ella.  
  
-- No quiero saber nada de él. Así que ahórrate tus mensajes - dijo Duo intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Relena volvió a hablar.  
  
-- Heero me pidió que te trajera tu mochila y que le regreses su chaqueta y la llave de su departamento.  
  
Duo volvió a sentir el dolor en su pecho. Era eso lo que quería decirle? Por eso Heero había ido a buscarlo el día anterior? Que cruel estaba siendo Heero al mandarla a ella.  
  
Se dio la vuelta desapareciendo por unos segundos para después volver a aparecer en el umbral de la puerta con la chaqueta de Heero. Abrió la mosquitera y se la entrego a Relena. Relena le entrego su mochila y Duo la tomo sin decirle nada.  
  
-- La llave - recordó Relena a Duo.  
  
Duo la traía en la mano apretada fuertemente. Solo esa llave era lo que aun le unía a Heero. Entregársela a Relena era aceptar definitivamente que ella había ganado. Abrió la mano y la vio. Para después ver que Relena estiraba la mano para que Duo le diera la llave.  
  
-- La quieres? - dijo Duo viéndola.  
  
-- Claro que la quiero! - dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
-- Pues ve por ella! - dijo Duo lanzándola por arriba de la cabeza de la rubia y cerrando la puerta al hacerlo.  
  
-- Maldito Duo Maxwell!! - grito Relena y camino buscando la llave.  
  
Maldito Duo Maxwell!!, seguía siendo igual de antipático, lo odiaba. Pero lo había logrado!, Duo Maxwell no volvería jamás con Heero. jamás y ella tenía todas las de ganar. Ahora tenía la chaqueta de Heero y podía decirle que Duo había botado a la basura la llave. Al fin y al cabo lo que contaba era que Duo no la tuviera.  
  
Y Duo ya no la tenía.  
  
  
  
Duo se recargo en la puerta de la entrada y coloco su mano sobre sus ojos. Ya no más!, ya no quería llorar más. Pero las lágrimas salían sin que les diera permiso, se derramaban abundantes por sus mejillas sin poderlas controlar.  
  
Por que Heero se empeñaba en hacerle daño? Por que mandaba a esa chica? Solo para confirmarle que lo había dejado por ella? Solo para confirmarle que él no era nadie aun lado de la rubia? Para hacerle hincapié en que ella era una mujer con "Senos y Curvas"? Para decirle que lo que había pasado entre ellos no había sido importante?  
  
Ya no mas.  
  
Ya no iba a llorara por alguien que no lo merecía.  
  
Ya no más.  
  
Iba a odiar a Heero Yuy tanto como ahora lo amaba.  
  
  
  
De nuevo había vuelto a casa del trenzado para intentar hablar con él. No había asistido a clases por segundo día consecutivo y no había ido a los entrenamientos. El pretexto? El mismo, su padre enfermo. Pero él bien sabía que el papá no estaba tan enfermo como les hacía creer Trowa a sus compañeros.  
  
O quizá el enfermo era el trenzado. pero estaba enfermo de dolor.  
  
El mismo se sentía dolido por no tenerlo cerca, por no haber podido ver esos luminosos ojos violetas. Por no escuchar su risa. Extrañaba la suavidad de su piel. El aroma de su colonia. Extrañaba sus besos y el sabor de su piel.  
  
Extrañaba su cuerpo.  
  
Dolía.  
  
Y Dolía mucho su ausencia.  
  
Acostumbrado a la soledad a la que su familia lo había condenado, nunca había sentido el calor que otra persona podía darle. Tanto amor del que se había perdido. Tanto calor que le había hecho falta y ahora que había encontrado a la persona que podía dárselo, lo perdía de la forma más tonta.  
  
Había ido a entrenar y no había recibido ninguna clase de regaño. Esperaba que Traize le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Cuando intento disculparse por su falta, Traize le informo de la llamada de su tío y eso le había sorprendido. Como supo su tío que entrenaba en Oz? Ya se lo preguntaría la próxima vez que lo viera.  
  
Relena había tratado de acercarse a él durante los entrenamientos, pero él no se lo había permitido. Notaba como las miradas de las otras porristas estaban sobre él, se imaginaba que Relena les había dicho algo con respecto a ellos, pero no le interesaba saber nada.  
  
En cuanto terminaron de entrenar, había salido a toda prisa del campo de oz para dirigirse a casa de Duo e intentar hablar con él. Pero esta vez ni si quiera había logrado llegar a la puerta. El Chino lo había interceptado y le había impedido llegar. Le había amenazado, aun que esta vez no le había golpeado. Pero de nuevo había dicho que se había acostado con Relena. no, eso no lo recordaba. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.  
  
Mañana no iría a clases e iría a buscarlo directamente a su casa.  
  
Presiono el botón para subir hasta su departamento, no estaba de ánimos para usar las escaleras y el tiempo que tardaba en subir y bajar, le servía para pensar. Poco le importaban sus exámenes, tampoco podía dormir, no quería estudiar y aun que comía para no sentirse mal durante los entrenamientos, comía sin ganas.  
  
La puerta del elevador se abrió y vio una figura femenina parada frente a la puerta de su departamento. No podía ser ella, había logrado evadirla casi por dos días pero ahora ya no podría hacerlo.  
  
En cuanto ella lo vio aparecer por la puerta del elevador, corrió para lanzarle los brazos al cuello. Pero Heero la detuvo bajándoselo y con la mirada fría la observo sin decir nada. Relena resintió esa frialdad. Hasta cuando Heero la seguiría tratando así?  
  
-- Heero?  
  
-- Que haces aquí Relena? - dijo de forma fría sin acercarse para abrir la puerta de su departamento.  
  
-- Vine a ver a mi novio - dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
-- Cual novio? - dijo de forma fría.  
  
-- Pues cual otro novio tengo - dijo sonriendo - he venido a verte a ti - dijo ella acercándose para tratar de entrelazar su brazo con el de él. Pero Heero retiro el brazo del de ella.  
  
-- Relena, tu y yo no somos novios - aclaro Heero sin verla.  
  
-- Pero Heero!, después de lo que paso, tu dijiste que lo seríamos.  
  
-- Relena yo no te amo - dijo Heero viéndola fijamente.  
  
Relena coloco ambas manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a sollozar recargándose sobre la puerta del departamento de Heero.  
  
-- Pero Heero! Tuvimos relaciones y me dijiste que me amabas.  
  
-- No te creo - dijo Heero tomándola por los hombros haciéndola voltear asustada para verlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Relena estaba secos, no estaba llorando, solo era una actuación. Heero entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta - todo es una actuación de tu parte Relena? Me mentiste y le mentiste a Duo?  
  
Relena comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en forma de negación. No podía echarse de cabeza a hora. Tenía que lograr calmarse y seguir con el plan de la mentira.  
  
-- Nunca te he mentido Heero! Tuvimos relaciones, dijiste que me amabas y Duo llego y lo vio todo! Si no fuera así, por que me dio tu chaqueta? Fue decisión de él regresártela, la llave de tu departamento la boto a la basura después de llevarse su mochila! Yo estaba aquí cuando lo hizo.  
  
Heero la soltó y se dirigió a su puerta a toda prisa. Abrió y se dirigió al mueble donde estaba la mochila negra de Duo. pero esta ya no estaba.  
  
Apretó fuertemente los puños. Duo se había llevado la última cosa por la que podía regresar.  
  
-- Ves como no te he mentido - dijo Relena de forma suave - Duo vino hace rato y se llevo su mochila. Y la llave de tu departamento la boto a la basura - dijo señalando el elevador de desechos que estaba al fondo del pasillo. - Heero yo te amo - dijo bajando la vista y desviando la mirada.  
  
-- Pero yo no - dijo Heero sin verla.  
  
-- Pero tuvimos.  
  
-- Me lo has repetido muchas veces Relena. Se que me diste algo en ese café que preparaste. Pero no tengo pruebas. - dijo Heero de forma fría. Relena levanto la vista sorprendida - Yo no se si fue verdad o no que tuvimos relaciones. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo te quiera o que tengamos alguna clase de relación. - Heero volteo a verla de forma fría - No quiero que me persigas. No serás ni la primera ni la última que tenga relaciones antes de casarse.  
  
-- Pero y si quedo embarazada? - dijo Relena con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Eso lo veremos en su momento. Por que simplemente no te creo - dijo Heero dándole la espalda. - cierra la puerta cuando salgas.  
  
Relena salio dando un portazo. Como se atrevía Heero a decirle todo eso? Como se atrevía a rechazarla? No sería la primera en tener relaciones antes de casarse?, no! y tampoco sería la última en quedar embrazada. Se dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras para abordar su auto.  
  
  
  
El aire frío arrastraba las hojas muertas por los suelos. A esa hora del día no había nadie en el lugar. Todo estaba desierto, todo estaba tan gris como lo recordaba.  
  
Se había levantado temprano y esta vez no le había sorprendido no ver a su padre en su casa, ahora si sabía el motivo y le dolía mucho. Pero lo entendía muy bien. Aprovechando que no había nadie en casa, había decidido salir a un lugar que hacía mucho no visitaba.  
  
Traía las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones y la cabeza agachada. Caminaba como guiado por una fuerza extraña. Solo sus pasos serenos retumbaban en aquel solitario lugar. Tan silencioso, tan lúgubre. tan triste.  
  
Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al reconocer el lugar al que había llegado. estaba tan descuidado. Saco sus manos de las bolsas y sintió frío. Pero más frío sentía en su corazón.  
  
Se agacho hasta estar casi a la altura del suelo y con las manos desnudas comenzó a quitar el cúmulo de hojas secas y flores marchitas que descansaban sobre esa fría lapida; gris y solitaria.  
  
-- Perdóname por no venirte a ver antes, Solo - dijo Duo con la voz quebrada por la tristeza quedando hincado a un costado de la lapida de piedra - tu nunca me traicionaste. Solo tú eras verdadero Solo. Por que me privaste de tu compañía?  
  
Quería llorar, pero no tenía más lágrimas. Todas las había derramado por alguien que no las merecía.  
  
-- Cuanta razón tenías al regañarme. Soy un tonto ingenuo Solo. Fui un idiota al confiar en quien no debía. No he querido decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió. En ese aspecto he tratado de seguir tu consejo. Los problemas del corazón es mejor ahogarlos en alcohol. Bueno, solo he tratado de ahogarlos con mi propio llanto. No quiero volver a beber. Solo. te extraño. Sabes que las cosas con papá han mejorado mucho? - siguió diciendo sentándose en la lapida y viendo al cielo para continuar hablando - pero hay algo que me preocupa. Papá fue despedido de su trabajo, no han querido decírmelo, pero yo los he escuchado. Será muy difícil que consiga trabajo a su edad y solo le faltaban cinco años para jubilarse. Creo que voy a dejar la escuela y me pondré a trabajar. Aun tengo el puesto que me conseguiste en la tienda. El señor Gaintz me ha dicho que puedo volver cuando quiera y eso voy a hacer Solo. Voy a dejar la escuela, por que voy a ayudar a papá y por que no quiero volver a verlo.  
  
El cielo pareció responderle por que el viento comenzó a soplar de forma suave agitando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente.  
  
-- No he querido importunarte con mis problemas. Quizá tu allá abajo tienes mas! - dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa - Y si estas pensando que me refiero al infierno, es cierto, me refiero a eso, pequeño diablo! - Pero su semblante volvió a entristecerse de forma rápida - Solo, yo lo amaba y me traiciono. Me siento usado, una basura. Por que jugó conmigo de esa forma? Yo le entregué mi corazón y él lo boto a la basura para quedarse con ella.- hizo una pausa y cruzo sus manos bajo su barbilla sin dejar de ver al cielo - Pero tú siempre dijiste, que a la vida hay que enfrentarla con valor y no bajar la vista ante ella. Problemas van y problemas vienen y lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes. Bueno, esto que estoy pasando no me mató, debería hacerme más fuerte. Verdad?  
  
El viento volvió a agitar las hojas, se sentía cada vez más frío. Duo seguía viendo al cielo, las nubes se movían de forma rápida por que el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte. Y sonrió de nuevo.  
  
Se levanto de la lapida y sonrió de forma triste al ver la inscripción en ella un tanto desgastada. Con una de sus manos limpio las letras doradas hasta hacerlas brillar.  
  
-- Vendré a verte otro día. - dijo agachándose hasta las letras y depositando un beso sobre ellas - nunca voy a olvidarte amigo.  
  
Encamino sus pasos de nuevo por aquel cementerio solitario metiendo sus frías manos a las bolsas del pantalón de nuevo para intentar calentarlas. El bao de su boca salía a bocanadas grandes. Esta vez no iba con la vista baja, la llevaba alzada, viendo al frente.  
  
Vio una sombra detrás de uno de los árboles en el cementerio. Quizá alguien más había ido a ver a uno de sus seres queridos muertos. Y sin prestarle importancia siguió caminando de forma firme. Pero de reojo podía ver que la sombra seguía detenida detrás del árbol, aparentemente viéndolo. Entre más caminaba hasta ese lugar, la sombra parecía seguirle. Pero no le parecía conocida.  
  
Estaba cerca de la salida, pero esa mirada que le seguía le hacía sentir escalofríos. Era un cosquilleo en el estomago que le causaba sentirse extraño.  
  
En cuanto estuvo cerca del árbol, volteo para tratar de ver quien era esa persona que le miraba. Pero ya no la vio. A donde se había ido la sombra? Cuando regreso la vista al frente, se topo de lleno con un par de ojos azul cobalto que le miraban fijamente.  
  
Nunca había visto tanto rencor en esos ojos violetas tan limpios. Y ese rencor estaba dirigido a él. No estaba seguro de nada de lo que supuestamente había pasado. Ella no había admitido que lo había drogado. De lo único que estaba seguro era, de que no quería perderlo.  
  
-- Duo.  
  
Pero Duo solo lo observo por escasos segundo, paso por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra en dirección de la salida. Pero no iba a permitirle huir. Estiro la mano y lo sujeto por el brazo lanzándolo contra el tronco del árbol en el que había permanecido todo el tiempo observando lo que hacía en aquella tumba. Y con ambos brazos lo cerco para evitar que se fuera sin hablarle.  
  
Duo sintió el fuerte tirón en su brazo y resintió la corteza del árbol en su espalda. Cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor sobre las cicatrices. Con el frío cualquier roce sobre ellas le dolía. Traía una chaqueta gruesa, pero Heero lo había empujado de forma fuerte y ahora lo cercaba entre sus brazos y su cuerpo contra el árbol.  
  
El calor del cuerpo de Heero le hacía estremecer, lo estaba cercando y su cuerpo rebelde reconocía el cuerpo frente a él, por más que le ordenaba a su mente que no lo hiciera.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, esperaba ver sorpresa en ellos, pero solo vio furia. Necesitaba perderse en ese mar de sus pupilas violetas. No quería lastimarlo, pero quería decirle cuanto lo amaba.  
  
-- Duo.  
  
-- Que quieres? - dijo Duo de forma dura - no te conformas con lastimarme moralmente, ahora también lo haces de forma física?  
  
-- Yo nunca quise. - intento Heero decir, pero Duo lo interrumpió de forma rápida.  
  
-- No Heero, tu nunca quieres. - dijo Duo molesto.  
  
-- Necesito hablar contigo. Te he ido a buscar a tu casa y no me han permitido verte. Te he buscado en la escuela, pero no has ido, ni a los entrenamientos. Si no fuera por que hoy te vi salir de tu casa, no hubiera tenido esta oportunidad de verte. Duo necesito decirte que paso.  
  
-- No me interesa conocer tus tontas excusas - dijo Duo tratando de empujar los brazos de Heero para liberarse, pero los brazos de Heero parecían fuertes vigas de acero ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.  
  
-- No es una excusa Duo. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que se supone paso - dijo Heero. Pero la mirada de Duo no cambió.  
  
-- No te esfuerces Heero, yo no te creo. Lo mismo le has de decir a ella. Que no recuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros - dijo Duo aun molesto por la cercanía de Heero.  
  
-- Claro que lo recuerdo, jamás voy a olvidarlo - dijo Heero con voz suave acercando sus labios cerca de la mejilla del trenzado.  
  
-- Déjame ir Heero!, no quiero saber nada de ti. Me das asco, te acostaste conmigo y después con ella - Heero se enderezó al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de Duo.  
  
"Me das asco"  
  
Esas palabras en los labios de Duo le dolían como nunca pensó que lo dolieran. Los brazos que antes parecían barras de acero sobre el árbol fueron dejando de mantenerse firmes y comenzaron a doblarse. Duo aprovecho eso para empujar a Heero lejos de él. Heero lo siguió con la mirada viendo como se alejaba sin mirarle.  
  
No.  
  
No quería que se fuera.  
  
No.  
  
Lo amaba.  
  
-- Dijiste que nunca olvidara que me amabas - dijo Heero viendo solo la espalda de Duo que se alejaba de forma lenta - acaso tu ya lo olvidaste?  
  
Pero Duo parecía no oírle, por que siguió caminando sin decirle nada. Dolía esa indiferencia del trenzado. Dolía y dolía mucho. Por que le había permitido traspasar su barrera y ahora él se marchaba dejándolo con la guardia baja?.  
  
No.  
  
No podía perderlo.  
  
-- Te amo - dijo con voz fuerte.  
  
Duo escucho las palabras de labios de Heero y se detuvo de golpe. Solo había caminado unos pasos, no lo suficiente como para no oír esas palabras claramente. Volteo de forma brusca apretando los puños con furia.  
  
-- Me lo dices después de que se lo has repetido a ella?? Quien crees que soy Heero, he? Crees que por que me dices que me amas voy a aceptarte de nuevo?. Crees que voy a convertirme en tu amante mientras sigues viéndote con ella? Y yo que creí que no decías ese tipo de palabras por que te costaba trabajo expresarlas. Y me doy cuenta que las usas cuando te conviene.  
  
-- No es verdad.  
  
-- No te esfuerces Heero. Yo ya no te creo nada - dijo Duo con enojo - Como puedes hacerme olvidar lo que vi? Nada de lo que digas o hagas lo hará. Quédate con la señorita yo soy mejor que tu! Y a mi déjame en paz! - dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar.  
  
No podía permitirlo. No ahora que lo tenía cerca. Tenía que convencerlo de alguna forma. El dijo que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría hacerlo olvidar. Olvidar no, pero perdonar quizá si. Aun que no sabía si había hecho algo con Relena o no.  
  
-- Espera Duo.  
  
Heero camino más aprisa hasta alcanzar al trenzado que trataba de salir del cementerio. Pero Duo caminaba aun más aprisa que él y lo alcanzó en la barda que sostiene la reja de la salida del lugar.  
  
-- Deja de seguirme - dijo Duo encarándolo.  
  
-- No hasta que pueda convencerte.  
  
-- Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerlo Heero. Que crees que fue muy bonito verla a ella desnuda saliendo de tu habitación?  
  
-- Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo Duo. Quería que me ayudaras a llenar esos huecos en mi memoria. No tengo pruebas, pero creo que Relena me dio algo en el café.  
  
Duo se dio la vuelta cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba realmente enojado.  
  
-- NO TE CREO NADA!!  
  
No era cierto!, apenas el domingo Duo le había dicho que confiaba en él. Por que ahora le decía que no le creía? Que no le creía nada. había perdido por completo su confianza?.  
  
-- Duo. - Dijo deteniéndolo por la muñeca cuando intentaba reanudar el paso para irse.  
  
Duo volteo a verlo al sentir como Heero tiraba fuertemente de su muñeca y lo recargaba en la pared del cementerio volviéndolo a cercar entre su cuerpo y la pared.  
  
-- Te he dicho que me dejes! - dijo Duo molestándose de nuevo.  
  
-- Necesito que me creas Duo, quiero que me creas - dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente, pero la mirada de Duo estaba baja.  
  
Heero levanto su mano derecha y la deslizo por la barbilla de Duo para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me crees - el rostro de Heero estaba tan cerca del suyo. El aroma de su colonia le inundaba los sentidos. Le llenaba su mente. Pero él nunca mentía y no iba a comenzar ahora.  
  
-- No te creo. - dijo Duo viéndolo a los ojos. Heero apretó los ojos al escucharlo. Duo nunca mentía y sabía que no le estaba mintiendo ahora.  
  
Comenzó a dejar caer la mano de la barbilla de Duo de forma lenta, recorriendo su cuello de forma sensual primero para pasar posteriormente sus dedos desnudos por su pecho cubierto por un sweter. Sabía que no podía sentir su piel por estar cubierta por la ropa, pero la sensación era calida.  
  
Reaccionaba, a pesar que le ordenaba a su cuerpo no hacerlo, reaccionaba ante la caricia de Heero. Lo estaba atormentando, tenía que irse.  
  
Empujo el cuerpo de Heero para poder salir, pero Heero no se movió ni un centímetro. Cuando se separo de la pared para empujarlo, Heero aprovecho para pasar sus dos brazos por la espalda del trenzado y abrazarlo a su cuerpo.  
  
-- Te amo Duo. - dijo a su oído  
  
-- Suéltame Heero - dijo tratando de soltarse de ese abrazo. Pero el abrazo de Heero parecía de acero. Lo sostenía de forma fuerte a su cuerpo y estaba comenzando a sentirse arder por dentro.  
  
Estaba tratando por todos los medios de permanecer frío ante el contacto del capitán de oz, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Era una batalla que tenía perdida desde el principio, por que el jugador de Oz le hacía reaccionar con tan solo verle. Pero no quería!!, quería odiarlo, quería dejar de sentir por él todo lo que sentía.  
  
Las manos de Heero comenzaron a subir por debajo de la gruesa chaqueta, los brazos de Duo trataban a toda costa de empujarlo para soltarse del abrazo, pero poco a poco habían ido perdiendo fuerza, mientras los labios de Heero comenzaban a rozar de forma sutil el cuello y la mejilla de Duo.  
  
-- No lo hagas - dijo Duo en un murmullo - no me hagas esto.  
  
El calor que acompaño a las palabras pinto de rosa su rostro, mientras las sensaciones comenzaban a despertar algo en su entre pierna.  
  
-- Si no es amor lo que siento por ti, entonces que es? - dijo Heero con los labios pegados a su oído, besando de forma lenta la piel blanca del trenzado - explícame entonces que es lo que siento? Por que yo no lo entiendo.  
  
Duo logro separarse un poco para ver a Heero a los ojos. Los ojos azul cobalto del capitán de oz lucían un brillo especial. Podía ver el deseo en ellos. Que era lo que sentía?, eso era fácil de explicar. pero a penas abrió los labios para decirle, sintió como los labios de Heero le asaltaban.  
  
Una corriente de electricidad le sacudió por completo el cuerpo haciéndole estremecer. La lengua de Heero viajaba dentro de su boca saboreando y desarmando por completo sus defensas haciéndole corresponder al beso de la misma forma he intensidad. Con la misma pasión y entrega.  
  
Sus manos antes empujándolo para separarlo de su cuerpo, ahora se enrollaban sobre la espalda de Heero para acercarlo aun más a su cuerpo. Mientras las manos de Heero masajeaban suavemente la espalda del trenzado atrayéndolo hasta sus caderas, dejándolo sentir la excitación que ese simple beso le causaba.  
  
Una señal de alarma se disparo en su mente al sentir como la mano de Heero descendía por debajo del sweter hasta la pretina del pantalón.  
  
Pero que estaba haciendo?  
  
-- Basta Heero! - dijo separándose bruscamente de él y desviando la mirada. Estaba sumamente excitado y sonrojado. Pero no debía dejar que el deseo le ganara. Heero estaba con Relena y lo que sentía por él no era amor, solo era deseo.  
  
-- Duo por que? - dijo Heero de forma entrecortada al ver la actitud que tomaba el trenzado. Duo levanto la vista para verlo fijamente. De nuevo la mirada violeta le veía con furia. Por un momento había pensado que le había perdonado, pero parecía que estaba equivocado.  
  
-- Deseo - dijo Duo de forma firme. Heero no pareció entenderle - lo que sientes por mi es solo deseo. Pude verlo en tus ojos Heero. Yo ya no te creo - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.  
  
El aire frío del ese día comenzó a agitar las hojas de los árboles, mientras una muy ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer. Pero el agua helada no la sentía, su cuerpo aun estaba ardiendo después de las sensaciones que Heero le había despertado.  
  
-- La primera vez que te vi no fue en el campo de juego de Oz. Te vi seis meses antes esperando cruzar la calle para ir a ver a tu abuela al centro de descanso. Era de ti de quien hable cuando le conté a tu abuela que me baje del autobús buscándote. - Duo se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Heero y volteo para verlo. Heero tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió para ver los ojos violetas de Duo - Ahora dime que no me crees? - Duo sonrió de forma triste y solo murmuro.  
  
-- Yo. yo. no te creo Heero.  
  
Y con estas últimas palabras se dio la vuelta para salir del cementerio dejando a Heero bajo la suave brisa invernal que comenzaba a mojarlo.  
  
  
  
Había llegado a su casa arrancándose del cuerpo la chaqueta y el sweter que le cubría. No quería sentir el aroma de Heero sobre su ropa. Pero como arrancarse también los sentidos? Como obligar a su cuerpo a no reaccionar al recordar la forma en que lo había besado? A pesar de que sabía que solo era el deseo lo que había hecho a Heero reaccionar así, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera al sentir la esperanza renacer.  
  
Y si Heero estaba diciendo la verdad?  
  
Y si Relena realmente le había dado algo?  
  
Era realmente amor lo que Heero sentía por él?  
  
Tenía que olvidar todo lo que había pasado y ponerse a hacer la comida. Su padre y Hilde no tardarían en llegar y no quería que se enteraran de nada de lo que había pasado. Volvería a usar la misma mascara de felicidad que había adoptado desde el lunes pasado.  
  
Había terminado de cocinar cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Solo esperaba que de nuevo no fuera Relena que venía a presumirle de su relación con Heero. Pero al abrir la puerta se topo con un par de ojos celestes que le veían con curiosidad.  
  
-- Coach Zech?  
  
-- Hola Duo, puedo pasar?  
  
-- Claro Coach, pase - dijo Duo abriendo la puerta para que el hombre pasara cargando algunas cosas.  
  
-- Como no has ido a entrenar te he traído tu nuevo uniforme - dijo Zech dejando las cosas en la sala.  
  
-- Siento no haber podido ir a los entrenamientos y muchas gracias por traer mi equipo a casa. Pero me lo pudo haber traído Trowa o Wufei - dijo Duo ofreciendo asiento a Zech y sentándose él en el sillón frente al él.  
  
-- Lo se Duo, pero he querido venir para hablar contigo.  
  
-- Con migo? - dijo Duo extrañado - de que quiere hablar conmigo?  
  
-- De Heero.  
  
Duo se sonrojo de forma inmediata y se paro del sillón molesto. Para Zech no paso desapercibido ese detalle.  
  
-- Me va a disculpar coach, pero yo no quiero hablar de él - dijo Duo cruzando los brazos y viendo de pie por la ventana.  
  
-- Es necesario Duo, ya que va a entrar a Colmillo Blanco el próximo semestre. Además de que estará en tu misma universidad. - Duo volteo sorprendido, pero después comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Bueno, no será algo por lo que deba preocuparme. Ya que yo el próximo semestre no estaré ni en la universidad ni en el equipo de colmillo blanco - dijo regresando su vista hacía afuera.  
  
-- Te iras a Oz? - Duo volteo a verlo.  
  
-- No coach - dijo Duo de forma triste para después sentarse de nuevo en el sillón y verlo - tengo que dejar la escuela para ponerme a trabajar. Despidieron a mi padre de su trabajo y no creo que pueda seguirnos pagando la escuela a Hilde y a mi. Así que antes de que decida a quien le pagara la escuela, yo seré quien la deje.  
  
-- Es una lastima - dijo Zech - ya que venía a decirte que se te ha otorgado una beca para tus estudios por jugar al football americano.  
  
-- Que? - dijo Duo sin entender - creí que todas las becas ya estaban dadas.  
  
-- Así es Duo. Pero dado que uno de los jugadores a quienes le habíamos dado beca ya se recibe este semestre y que al jugador que teníamos en mente para que la recibiera puso como condición que te la diéramos a ti para ingresar.  
  
-- Un momento, un momento - dijo Duo parándose de su lugar y dando vueltas en la sala para después ver a Zech - ustedes le iban a dar la beca a un jugador que puso como condición que me la dieran a mi?  
  
-- Así es.  
  
-- Y quien es ese jugador?  
  
-- Es Heero - dijo Zech viendo la sorpresa en las pupilas violetas de Duo.  
  
-- Me cuesta creerlo - dijo Duo dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala.  
  
-- Créelo Duo. La única condición que puso Heero para entrar a Colmillo Blanco fue que la beca que le ofrecimos a él te la diéramos a ti.  
  
-- Cuando fue eso?  
  
-- El sábado en la noche.  
  
Duo bajo la vista pensativo. El sábado en la noche Heero había salido del departamento sin decirle a donde iba. Relena dijo que había ido a verla a ella. Y ahora viene el coach Zech a decirle que había ido a verlo a él?  
  
-- El sábado en la noche, Heero fue a verlo a su casa coach?  
  
-- Si Duo.  
  
-- No fue a ver a su hermana?  
  
-- A Relena? No, se encontró con ella, pero solo hablo conmigo. Por que la pregunta Duo?  
  
-- Por nada - dijo Duo de forma triste. Quizá en ese breve encuentro Heero le había pedido a Relena ir a verlo el domingo. Y la beca era un pago por lo que iba a hacer.  
  
-- Aun recuerdo lo que me costo convencerte para que aceptaras entrar al equipo de colmillo blanco - dijo Zech haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo - Tu habías ido solo a ayudar a Trowa con su prueba. Pero demostraste ser aun mejor que el mariscal saliente. Y yo no podía perderte. El equipo no podía darse el lujo de perderte.  
  
-- Pero yo.  
  
-- Lo se. Tu no querías jugar por tu condición de gay. Después de mucho insistirte para que jugaras terminaste por decirme el verdadero motivo por el que no querías hacerlo. Y te admire por ello. Dijiste abiertamente ante mi y ante varios de los jugadores con experiencia que eras gay. Entonces te respalde, por que yo también lo soy. Nadie iba a molestarte por eso y creo que hasta ahoya nadie lo ha hecho, verdad?  
  
-- Así es coach.  
  
-- Si lo necesitas, puedo ayudarte Duo. Eres un buen estudiante y un magnifico elemento en el football americano. Si sigues así no me sorprendería verte en los profesionales.  
  
-- No quiero! - dijo Duo de forma vehemente - no quiero llegar a los profesionales. No es mi meta. Solo entre en esto por Trowa al principio y por que me gusta el juego. Le agradezco que me haya apoyado en todo este tiempo, pero el viernes será el último día que juegue.  
  
-- Yo respetaré eso. Pero algo me dice que tú no estas aquí por que estés cuidando a tu padre. En tus ojos se ve dolor - Duo desvió la vista y cruzo los brazos.  
  
-- Estoy bien.  
  
-- Escuche de labios de mi hermana que Heero y ella son novios - Duo solo cerro los ojos y los abrió de forma rápida - Le pregunte a Heero cuando me pidió darte la beca a ti en lugar de a él si te amaba.  
  
-- No quiero saber su respuesta - dijo Duo bajando la vista.  
  
-- El me dijo que si Duo - Duo levanto la vista sorprendido - por eso me sorprendí cuando Relena me dijo que eran novios. Ella será mi hermana, pero es una niña inmadura y muy manipuladora, capaz de llegar hasta lo inimaginable por conseguir lo que quiere. Sabías que fue ella quien pago por que se incluyera tu nombre en la subasta de esclavos?  
  
-- Que?  
  
-- Ella pago a alguien para que fueras incluido en esa subasta. Por suerte Heero logro ganarla.  
  
-- Fue usted quien dejo ese dinero en la chaqueta de Heero? - pregunto Duo recordando que Heero no había tenido tiempo de investigar quien le había dejado ese dinero.  
  
-- Si. Tenía que impedir lo que mi hermana quería hacerte.  
  
-- Gracias Coach. Pero aun así, ellos están juntos nadie me lo dijo - dijo Duo bajando la vista - yo los vi.  
  
-- Debe haber una explicación Duo - dijo Zech - Heero no es de los que miente. Yo lo vi muy sincero cuando me dijo que te amaba.  
  
-- La tonta explicación que me dio es que no recordaba nada.  
  
Zech miro fijamente a Duo sumamente sorprendido de lo que le estaba diciendo el trenzado. No lo recordaba? Esas palabras le sonaban tan conocidas. tan dolorosamente conocidas. Lo mismo le había pasado a él diez años atrás y aun ahora no recordaba que había pasado en aquellas horas.  
  
-- Como que no lo recuerda? - pregunto Zech sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.  
  
-- Eso me dijo Heero - dijo Duo cruzando los brazos y viendo hacía el suelo.  
  
-- Que fue lo que viste? - Duo levanto la vista, como decirle que vio a su hermana desnuda saliendo del cuarto de Heero - Duo? Dime que viste.  
  
-- Trata sobre su hermana coach, y no me gustaría.  
  
-- Olvídate de que es mi hermana, dime que viste.  
  
-- Relena. - dijo desviando la vista de los ojos celestes del coach - Relena saliendo cubierta con una toalla de la habitación de Heero. Ella me dio a entender que habían tenido relaciones y cuando me asome a la habitación, Heero estaba desnudo en la cama, profundamente dormido.  
  
-- No puede ser.  
  
Zech dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Duo se apresuro a pararse para ver si el entrenador estaba bien. Estaba seguro que eso lo iba a molestar.  
  
-- Coach, yo no quería decirle, es su hermana, pero usted insistió..  
  
-- No Duo, no es por Relena. Es en si lo que me cuentas. Esa misma historia yo la viví diez años antes.  
  
-- He?  
  
-- Yo soy quien no recuerda que paso y Traize quien no quiso creerme.  
  
-- Coach??  
  
-- Voy a contarte que paso Duo. Quizá si te lo cuento puedas darle una oportunidad a Heero. La misma oportunidad que Traize siempre me negó.  
  
//*** Flashback ***//  
  
Cursaba el último año de Ingeniería en la Universidad de Colmillo Blanco una de las más prestigiadas universidades públicas del país. Además de estar a punto de graduarme, jugaba en el equipo de football americano de mi universidad, era uno de los mejores, se puede decir. Mi equipo había logrado pasar a las finales y solo faltaba que OZ derrotara a un equipo para enfrentarse contra nosotros.  
  
Tenía el ofrecimiento de uno de los equipos profesionales. Si Colmillo Blanco ganaba el campeonato intrauniversitario y me convertía en el jugador más valioso de la liga, sería contratado por un equipo de profesionales. Pero no era eso lo que quería... no... quería quedarme con la persona a la que amaba.  
  
-- Zech, si le ganamos a Edwards nos estaremos enfrentando en el campeonato.  
  
-- No me gustaría Traize.  
  
-- Por que no? Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarme que en verdad puedes ganarme.  
  
-- No de esa forma.  
  
Había conocido a Traize por casualidad en uno de los enfrentamientos entre nuestras universidades. Desde que lo vi me había gustado. Era alto, educado y tenía el cabello de un color avellanado algo largo que siempre sujetaba en una coleta y unos ojos azules que encantaban tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Yo era el Conde relámpago, por que decían que tenía el porte y la elegancia de un noble, por eso me conocían con el sobre nombre del Conde. Pero dada mi velocidad al correr, se me agrego el de relámpago al sobrenombre que anteriormente tenía.  
  
Coincidimos por varios años en competencias, pero nunca nos habíamos hablado. Hasta que nos vimos en una fiesta en casa de unos parientes. Ambos pertenecíamos a la alta sociedad y nunca nos habíamos visto.  
  
Mi verdadero nombre es Miliardo Piscraf, pero debido a que mi padre al enterase que era gay, me desheredo, yo preferí cambiar mi nombre y mi apellido adoptando el de Zech Merquise. Obtuve por mi cuenta una beca en Colmillo Blanco y trabajaba para pagar mis cuentas. De allí que Traize pensara que yo era pobre. Jamás había visto tanta sorpresa en su rostro cuando le conté esa parte.  
  
Platicamos durante toda la noche como si fuéramos amigos de años. Después de varias copas terminamos juntos en mi departamento. Jamás pensé enamorarme como lo había hecho de Traize y después de unos meses decidimos comenzar a vivir juntos.  
  
Aun no terminábamos nuestras carreras, pero ni eso ni el que dirán nos importaba.  
  
A Traize le habían ofrecido el mismo puesto que a mi en los profesionales, aun antes, pero yo no lo supe. Él se entero por uno de los manejadores que le contrataría que además de estar interesados en él, estaba interesados en un jugador de Colmillo Blanco, en el conde relámpago, es decir, en mi. En ese momento Traize dudo de lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía la oportunidad de estar como profesional si lograba ganar el campeonato, pero el mismo ofrecimiento lo tenía yo y solo contratarían a uno de nosotros, no a los dos.  
  
Al estar hablando conmigo, le confirmé lo que ya sabía, solo que yo le dije que preferiría que fuera él a jugar a los profesionales. Pero Traize no lo deseaba, quería quedarse conmigo. Así que decidió no aceptar la oferta y en el partido contra Edwards no dio lo mejor de si y perdieron no logrando pasar a las finales. Ahora todo estaba en mi, debía ganar.  
  
El partido se llevo a cabo y el equipo de Colmillo Blanco gano el campeonato. Vi a Traize entre las gradas observándome y cuando levante el trofeo del triunfo con la mirada se lo dedique. Habíamos acordado no ir juntos a la celebración si Colmillo Blanco ganaba. Así que Traize se retiro al departamento a esperarme.  
  
Pero las horas iban pasando y yo no llegaba. La luz del día llegó y Traize comenzó a preocuparse por mi. Llamo a la casa donde había sido la celebración y le dijeron que había salido temprano del lugar. Llamo a la mansión Piscraf y le contesto mi pequeña hermana Relena diciendo que estaba con mi novia.  
  
-- Su Novia?  
  
-- Si, con Lucrecia Noin...  
  
No se por que motivos Relena dijo que Noin era mi novia. Siempre he creído que solo fue una fantasía en su cabeza infantil.  
  
Traize sabía que Lucrecia Noin, era mi compañera de universidad y que estaba enamorada de mi. Pero yo no de ella. Lucrecia era mi mejor amiga y porrista del equipo. El nunca había creído que yo pudiera corresponderle. No hasta esa mañana terrible.  
  
Llamo a su mejor amiga, Lady One, para que le acompañara a buscarme al departamento de Noin. Ella era la casera, así que tenía llaves del departamento.  
  
Recuerdo haber abierto los ojos cuando unos fuertes brazos me sacudían. Vi los ojos de Traize acusándome, pero yo no recordaba nada. Escuche el llanto de una mujer a un costado mío y cuando voltee me tope con el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Noin. Que había pasado?  
  
Ambos estábamos desnudos y en la cama. Pero ninguno de los dos recordaba haber llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era haber bebido una o dos copas en la fiesta, pero nada más. El auto de Lucrecia estaba en el garaje, eso quería decir que nos habíamos marchado juntos en él, el mío seguía en casa de la persona que dio la fiesta.  
  
Jamás voy a olvidar la cara de Traize al vernos.  
  
Dos meses le estuve buscando día y noche para que me escuchara. Dos meses en los que no había querido recibirme. Hasta que por fin un día acepto hablar conmigo y todo parecía que se arreglaría. Ya que Noin no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y ella aceptaba que yo amaba a Traize.  
  
Pero las cosas no podían haberse puesto peores.  
  
Jamás voy a olvidar el rostro horrorizado de Lucrecia al informarme que estaba embarazada, dos meses después de lo que había pasado. Yo jamás recordé nada y lo peor de todo esto, es que ella tampoco recordaba nada.  
  
Aun así decidí pedirle matrimonio, amando a Traize como lo amaba. Y ese fue el fin de todo lo que pude haber tenido con él. Al final Lucrecia perdió al bebe, males cardiacos, dijeron los médicos. Y yo jamás pude reiniciar con Traize lo que teníamos.  
  
Jamás me perdono.  
  
Y aun ahora, después de diez años. Yo lo sigo amando como al principio. Pero el me odia como aquel entonces.  
  
//*** Fin Flashback *** //  
  
Duo permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos durante todo el relato del coach Zech. Sería verdad todo lo que le decía?  
  
-- Eso es. es.  
  
-- Esa es parte de mi vida Duo - dijo Zech viéndolo de forma melancólica - Quizá ahora entiendas por que Traize me odia tanto.  
  
-- No, lo que le iba a decir es que eso era una novela - dijo Duo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-- Dirás que parece una novela - aclaro Zech. Pero Duo se paro.  
  
-- No, es una Novela Coach.- afirmo Duo - Al principio no la reconocí por los nombres que estaba usando, pero conforme iba contando la fui reconociendo. Solo que los jugadores son de football soccer.  
  
-- De que estas hablando? - dijo Zech sin entender. Duo le hizo una seña para pedirle que lo esperara mientras entraba en su habitación y salía poco después con un libro en la mano.  
  
-- De esta novela - dijo mostrándosela a Zech - todo lo que me dijo esta aquí. Solo que aquí si viene lo que paso en la fiesta y como Oscar les dejo caer las pastillas para dormir en las copas de vino. Como violo a Lucy y le aviso a Leia para que llevara a Travis al departamento de esta. - Zech tomo la novela sin entender nada.  
  
-- Duo de que estas hablando? Yo te conté la historia que viví con Traize y tu me sales con una novela?.  
  
-- Bueno, es que es muy parecida. Solo que debería cambiarles los nombres y sería su historia y la del coach Traize.  
  
Zech comenzó a hojear la novela y se sorprendió al leer un párrafo.  
  
"Su padre al saberse enfermo de cáncer cambió el testamento. No podía dejar a su pequeña e inmadura hija al frente de las poderosas empresas Pirraf. Aun que le molestara, tenía que mandar llamar a Mariano, ahora Zac. Tenía que rogarle para que asumiera el puesto y protegiera a la niña hasta que cumpliera los 25 años. En estos momentos no importaba la inclinación sexual de su único hijo, en estos momentos solo importaba Lena."  
  
-- Que. que es esto? - dijo Zech de forma nerviosa cerrando la novela.  
  
-- Una novela que se ha hecho muy popular en estos meses. La escribió un novelista portugués llamado Odin Low.  
  
-- Odin Low!! - dijo Zech viendo la foto trasera del libro - es él!, es Odin! - dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe.  
  
-- Lo conoce coach? - pregunto Duo viendo la expresión confundida en el rostro de Zech.  
  
-- Si. Él era mi mejor amigo en la universidad. Quien nos llevo las últimas copas en aquella fiesta y quien se ofreció a llevarnos a casa cuando la fiesta terminara. Odin Low desapareció después del juego y no lo volvimos a ver.  
  
-- Oscar - dijo Duo viendo a Zech.  
  
-- Como dices?  
  
-- En la novela aparece como Oscar y es quien por ordenes de Leia hace todo.  
  
-- Duo necesito que me prestes esta novela - dijo Zech con la novela en sus manos.  
  
-- Claro Coach, no hay problema - dijo Duo sin entender.  
  
-- Te veré el viernes, espero que no faltes - dijo saliendo a toda prisa de casa del trenzado.  
  
-- No faltare! - dijo Duo viendo como Zech subía a su auto y partía.  
  
Cuando su padre lo mando llamar, estaba muriendo de cáncer. Los únicos que lo supieron fueron Traize y Odin. Nadie más sabía que su padre había cambiado el testamento nombrándolo heredero de las industrias Piscraf. Muchos suponían que siendo el único hijo varón, el viejo Piscraf le había dejado todo a él. Pero él sabía, al igual que sus amigos, que su padre lo había hecho por que Relena aun era muy joven para asumir un cargo como el que le dejaba. Su padre ni en el último momento le había perdonado por ser gay. Solo lo hacía por Relena, para que cuidara de ella hasta que estuviera en edad de heredar.  
  
Duo tenía razón. su vida estaba en esa novela escrita por quien había sido su mejor amigo diez años atrás.  
  
Pero entonces. Noin había sido violada por el propio odin?  
  
Tenía que leer esa novela, tenía que sacar conclusiones y quizá ahora podía saber exactamente que había pasado aquella trágica noche de celebración.  
  
  
  
Que podía hacer para convencerle? Que? No tenía pruebas de lo que Relena había hecho, solo tenía la seguridad de que no se había acostado con ella. Pero ahora que no tenía la confianza de Duo, no podía solo jurarle y esperar que él le creyera.  
  
Era jueves casi viernes, el día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la final contra Colmillo Blanco y no podía concentrase en nada. De su cabeza no salían las palabras del trenzado.  
  
"No te creo nada"  
  
Había sido tan fuerte haber visto saliendo a Relena de su habitación que ahora no podía creerle?. Quizá si él hubiera visto lo mismo tampoco le creería al trenzado.  
  
Una risa que retumbo en todo el salón de clases lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dorothy estaba sentada unos bancos más adelante que él y reía por algo que contaban sus amigas. Como podía ser Dorothy prima de una arpía como Relena?  
  
Dorothy?... ellas siempre andaban juntas. Relena solía interrumpirla llamándola al celular aun en clases. O iba a sacarla de ellas sin importarle que el maestro aun estuviera dentro. Quizá Dorothy sabía que había pasado el Domingo en su departamento. Quizá Relena le había dicho algo. o todo.  
  
Nada perdía con averiguar.  
  
Se paro de su lugar y camino hasta el banco en el que estaba sentada Dorothy aun platicando con un par de chicas. Cuando las chicas vieron que Heero se aproximaba, quisieron protestar. Pero con solo ver la mirada de Heero optaron por marcharse.  
  
-- Vaya Heero, no cabe duda que eres capaz de asustar a cualquiera con esa mirada tuya - dijo Dorothy volteando a ver a Heero. Pero Heero solo la observo sin decir nada reclinado un poco sobre la paleta del banco.  
  
-- Quiero preguntarte algo - dijo Heero sin dejar de verla.  
  
-- Claro Heero, pregunta lo que quieras - dijo Dorothy comenzando a jugar con las cintas de la gorra de la chaqueta de Heero.  
  
-- Relena te contó lo que paso el domingo en mi departamento? - Dorothy enarcó una ceja y comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Claro que me lo contó, eres un tigre - dijo riendo. Heero se enderezo molesto.  
  
-- No estoy para bromas Dorothy, si no me lo quieres decir, solo dilo.  
  
Dorothy dejo de reír y se quedo observando a Heero. Tenía días de verlo diferente. Él siempre tan frío y serio ahora se notaba abatido, hasta se podría decir que triste. En todas las clases se le podía ver poniendo atención, pero en la última semana, su atención estaba puesta en quien sabe que cosa perdida en el techo. No cabía duda que lo que había pasado con Duo le había afectado y mucho al grado de hacerlo faltar a clases cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
Dorothy le hizo una pequeña seña con la mano y le pidió que se acercara. Heero se acerco recargándose de nuevo en la paleta del pupitre.  
  
-- Heero hay ciertos rumores que dicen que a ti ningún sistema de seguridad se te resiste.  
  
-- Tu lo has dicho son rumores - contesto Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Suponiendo que fueran ciertos. supongo que podrías obtener la clave de acceso del área de control de audio del campo de Oz, verdad?  
  
-- Suponiendo que fueran ciertos, si. - contesto Heero intrigado por lo que Dorothy decía.  
  
-- Y suponiendo que fueran ciertos. Si tú me dieras esos códigos de seguridad. Yo podría darte algo que te ayude con tu "duda" - dijo Dorothy sonriendo.  
  
-- En cuanto tiempo? - dijo Heero viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- En el mismo en que tu me los des.  
  
Heero se enderezo para dirigirse a su lugar. Dorothy lo siguió con la vista, iba a hacerlo allí mismo? Vio como Heero abría su portátil y la conectaba en las salidas de red para acceder al servidor de internet de la universidad. Dorothy solo veía como Heero tecleaba de forma rápida. Nunca había visto a un hacker trabajar y Heero sin duda era rápido. Pero esos códigos de seguridad le servirían mucho. Muchísimo.  
  
Heero apunto algo en un papel, cerró su portátil y se paro con Dorothy. Dorothy sonrió y estiro la mano hasta su mochila para sacar de ella una pequeña caja. Heero entrego el papel y Dorothy le dio la caja.  
  
-- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo - dijo Dorothy viendo los números anotados.  
  
-- Espero que haya valido la pena - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Para mi lo vale - dijo Dorothy sonriendo - y estoy segura que para ti valdrá aun mucho más! Y sabes. te aconsejo que lo veas de forma detenida en tu casa. Para que puedas analizar todo muy bien.  
  
Heero solo asintió. Regreso a su banco, tomo sus cosas y se marcho. Si Dorothy tenía razón, quería llegara su casa lo más rápido posible.  
  
  
  
Los golpes en la puerta eran demasiado fuertes, parecía que iban a derribar la puerta con ellos. Quien estaba golpeando de esa forma?  
  
-- Noin!!! - escucho por enésima vez su nombre y se dio prisa en salir de la ducha envuelta en una bata de toalla.  
  
-- Zech? - dijo al ver como el hombre del cabello platinado entraba hasta la sala de su departamento totalmente alterado - que sucede Zech? Por que vienes así? Que ocurre? - pregunto sin entender el estado en el que llegaba su amigo.  
  
-- Has leído esta novela? - pregunto Zech mostrando el libro que llevaba en su mano. Noin lo vio, pero no le pareció conocido.  
  
-- No. Pero es esta novela la que te tiene así? - pregunto viendo como Zech se sentaba hundiéndose en el sillón.  
  
-- Noin, este libro lo escribió Odin Low. Y aquí cuenta todo lo que nos paso hace diez años.  
  
-- Como dices? - dijo Noin sentándose a un lado de Zech para ver el libro.  
  
-- Noin, tenemos que encontrar a Odin a como de lugar. Necesito que me diga si esto que escribo es realmente lo que paso. Tú también necesitaras saber Noin. Según he leído, el busca hablar con nosotros.  
  
-- Que quieres que hagamos? - pregunto Noin sin entender del todo.  
  
-- Llamemos a todos los hoteles de la ciudad y averigüemos en cual esta Odin. No importa que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche. Hay que averiguar donde esta.  
  
  
  
De que le servía tener a un jugador que faltaba a los entrenamientos y si asistía a ellos era como si no estuviera?  
  
Traize estaba sumamente molesto, la última semana Heero se había estado comportando de manera extraña. No era el mismo jugador de siempre y si seguía así, no iban a llegar a ningún lado en la final que se celebraba el siguiente día, aun y cuando dos de los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco no participaran en el juego.  
  
Volvió a dar una fumada a su cigarro mientras repasaba mentalmente las jugadas encerrado en su oficina. En un par de horas se llevaría a cabo el último entrenamiento y quería que todo estuviera dispuesto.  
  
Abrió el escritorio para sacar los apuntes del último juego contra Colmillo Blanco y lo primero que vio fue la novela que había guardado. Nadie había ido a preguntar por ella y ya casi tenía cinco días en su oficina.  
  
La saco y la abrió al azar casi al principio comenzando a leer uno de los párrafos.  
  
"La botella dio vuelta por enésima ocasión. Ese tonto juego de besos no podía ganarle. Esos ojos celestes le perturbaban, quería que le tocara a él la punta para poder pararse y plantarle un beso en los labios. Pero no podía. No estaba dispuesto a admitir delante de todos que el capitán de los zorros le gustaba tanto."  
  
"Y si la punta de la botella le señalaba? A quien iba a besar si la punta le señalaba? Dejo girar sus ojos azules por el círculo formado por hombres y mujeres de ambas universidades. Tenía dos opciones. Una, besar a la morena que estaba a un lado de Zac, su mejor amiga y porrista del equipo contrario: Lucy. Y dos, besar a Leia, su mejor amiga. Por lo menos se enteraría si Zac sentía celos al verlo besando a una chica."  
  
"La botella dejo de girar y el destino junto con ella. La botella le apunto directo. Los ojos celestes de Zac se detuvieron en él, como retándolo a que lo besara. No pudo evitar que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas al sentirse desarmado por esos ojos. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Giro su rostro hacia su izquierda y se apodero de los labios sonrosados de Leia."  
  
"El juego por un beso había comenzado."  
  
-- Que demonios!! - dijo Traize cerrando la novela de golpe sintiendo que su corazón latía totalmente acelerado.  
  
Hacía diez años durante una reunión se habían encontrado jugadores de ambas universidades. Colmillo Blanco y Oz se retaron mutuamente a un juego de botella. Beso o Castigo. Los Castigos eran muy fuertes y la mayoría prefería besar a alguien del círculo que someterse a los pesados castigos de los universitarios.  
  
Fue la primera vez que se admitió a si mismo que Zech le gustaba, y que quería besarlo. Pero no delante de todos. Por eso había decidido besar a Lady One, ella era su mejor amiga y sabía que entendería el motivo.  
  
Eso se lo había contado a Zech cuando vivían juntos. que hacía esa parte de su vida narrada en una novela?  
  
Volvió a abrir la novela y esta vez comenzó desde el principio a leer y se topo con un recado. La novela se la habían dejado a él y le pedían cambiar los nombres por los que aparecían en la lista. Nada más.  
  
Quien le había dejado la novela? Y por que?  
  
En estos momentos no necesitaba respuesta a eso, la novela había llamado su atención y con forme leía, más lo capturaba el contenido.  
  
  
  
Era extraño que ni el coach Zech ni el Coach Traize se hubieran presentado al último entrenamiento antes de la final. Pero los otros entrenadores se encargaron de entrenar a los dos equipos.  
  
Trowa caminaba al lado de Quatre pasando su brazo por su hombro. Era común verlos de esa forma cuando ambos terminaban los entrenamientos. Wufei iba detrás de ellos, sin decir nada, los tres estaban llegando a casa de Duo.  
  
Quatre sabía por lo que Duo estaba pasando por que Trowa se lo había contado. Pero estaba seguro que Duo no conocía como estaba Heero. De echo, ni el mismo estaba seguro por lo que pasaba Heero, ya que por más intentos que hacía por hablar con él, Heero parecía no escucharle.  
  
Desde hace días quería ir a visitar al trenzado, pero Trowa le había pedido no hacerlo. Quería que Duo estuviera más tranquilo para que quisiera escuchar cualquier cosa que el rubio pudiera decirle sobre Heero.  
  
Pero el que Wufei les acompañara no le iba a permitir hablar con libertad. Wufei no soportaba a Heero y cada vez que surgía la oportunidad lo atacaba. Aun que Hilde trataba de controlarlo por Duo, a veces no podía hacerlo.  
  
Pero a Duo parecía no afectarle, solo se limitaba a sonreír como siempre lo había hecho.  
  
El timbre de la puerta sonó y Duo se apresuro a abrir algo asustado.  
  
-- Chicos son ustedes! - dijo Duo abriéndoles la puerta para que pasaran.  
  
-- Que tal Duo, como estas? - pregunto Quatre entrando primero.  
  
-- Quatre que gusto verte, yo estoy bien, aun que algo preocupado por papá - dijo Duo cerrando la puerta una vez que los tres chicos entraron.  
  
-- Le paso algo a tu padre? - pregunto Trowa tomando a Quatre de la mano para llevarlo a un sillón.  
  
-- No, solo que desde en la mañana que salió que no ha vuelto. Generalmente salía solo un rato y para antes de la hora de comida ya estaba de vuelta. Pero ya es tarde y aun no vuelve. - dijo Duo con preocupación asomándose a la ventana.  
  
-- Dicen que las malas noticias son las primeras que llegan Duo - dijo Quatre tratando de tranquilizarlo - si no has sabido aun nada de tu padre es que debe estar bien.  
  
-- Gracias Quatre.  
  
La puerta se abrió de pronto y Hilde corrió hasta ella para ver al hombre que llegaba.  
  
-- Papá!! - grito la morena - hemos estado tan preocupados por ti donde estabas? - el hombre sonrió al ver a sus hijos en la puerta viéndolo.  
  
-- Siento haberlos preocupado, pero ya tengo trabajo! - dijo el hombre feliz  
  
-- Trabajo? - dijeron Trowa y Wufei sin entender, mientras Quatre solo sonrió.  
  
-- Que tal chicos - dijo el hombre sonriéndole a los tres chicos sentados en el sillón, para después dirigirse a Duo - se que no te lo habíamos dicho Duo, pero no queríamos preocuparte. Cuando en la empresa se enteraron que había tenido una amenaza de infarto, me dijeron que solo trabajaría hasta que las incapacidades se vencieran. Después de veinte años de trabajo, solo querían darme la mitad de lo que me correspondía y que si los demandaba no me darían carta de recomendación. Trate de que me dejaran trabajar por lo menos los cinco años que me faltan para jubilarme, pero no quisieron. Solo me despidieron y ya. Por eso salía todas las mañanas a dejar mi curriculm, pero en todas las empresas decían que por mi edad no podían contratarme.  
  
-- Pero papá. - trato Duo de decir algo, pero el hombre continuo con su historia.  
  
-- Esta mañana, cuando ya salía a ver otra empresa. Me encontré bajo la puerta una nota en la que me pedían presentarme en una empresa en la que no había dejado mi información. Allí estuve hasta a horita y me he quedado!! Comienzo en dos semanas, ganando más que antes y con mejores prestaciones. - dijo el hombre emocionado.  
  
-- Felicidades papá! - dijo Hilde abrazando al hombre.  
  
-- Y que pasa con tu amenaza de infarto? - pregunto Duo.  
  
-- Eso es lo mejor. A la empresa para la que trabajare no le importa si estoy enfermo, si tuve una amenaza de infarto o si tengo cáncer. Ellos se dedican a la salud y todos los medicamentes que requiera me los dan gratis.  
  
-- Pues en que empresa trabajara seños Schbeiker? - pregunto Trowa.  
  
-- En la Industria farmacéutica GY.  
  
-- Trabajara con el Doctor Julios Gapp - dijo Quatre sonriendo - es un gran científico.  
  
-- Gapp? - murmuro Duo - ese apellido me suena de algún lado.  
  
-- Oh y tu quien eres chico? - dijo el señor Schbeiker viendo por primera vez a Quatre.  
  
-- Soy Quatre Raberba Winner - dijo Quatre poniéndose de pie para saludar al señor Schbeiker. El hombre tomo la mano de Quatre y le saludo cortésmente.  
  
-- Y es mi novio - dijo Trowa haciendo que las mejillas de Quatre se encendieran y que el hombre volteara sorprendido a ver a Trowa.  
  
-- Bueno, bueno, bienvenido - dijo el hombre sonriendo - y ya que estamos todos reunidos, no hay comida para este hombre hambriento y feliz?  
  
-- Claro que si papá! - dijo Duo sonriendo - y hay para todos. Pasamos chicos?  
  
Todos asintieron y comenzaron a pasar al comedor, mientras Hilde traía las ollas de la comida que Duo había preparado y Duo colocaba los platos.  
  
El timbre lo distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-- Yo voy Hilde, sigue sirviendo - dijo Duo  
  
Duo camino hasta la puerta sonriendo, por primera vez se sentía tranquilo, no estaba fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía.  
  
Pero al abrir la puerta, esa felicidad se esfumo de golpe al toparse de lleno con un par de ojos azul cobalto que le miraban de forma detenida.  
  
Abrió la puerta y salió cerrando detrás suyo, no estaba dispuesto a arruinar la felicidad que ahora había en su casa.  
  
-- Que haces aquí? - dijo Duo molesto al ver a Heero.  
  
-- Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-- Yo no quiero hablar contigo! Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar ayer!  
  
-- Duo. - dijo Heero sujetando a Duo por las muñecas.  
  
-- Cero!  
  
La voz de Wufei los distrajo a los dos. Wufei también salio de la casa haciendo que Heero soltara a Duo.  
  
-- Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que dejes de molestar a Maxwell?  
  
-- Las que sean necesarias - contesto Heero viendo fijamente al chino. Para después voltear a ver a Duo de nuevo - en verdad necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-- Ya te dije que no! - dijo Duo levantando la voz.  
  
-- Ya escuchaste!, él no quiere hablar contigo - dijo Wufei dando un paso para atravesarse entre Duo y Heero.  
  
-- Oigan ustedes dos se les va a en. Heero! - dijo Trowa apareciendo por la puerta de la casa de Duo.  
  
Heero volteo a ver a Trowa, de los amigos de Duo, este era el único que podría ayudarle.  
  
-- Trowa, necesito hablar con Duo. No voy a dañarlo.  
  
-- Que más daño quieres hacerle que no le hayas hecho ya! - dijo Wufei con enojo.  
  
-- Vayan los dos adentro - dijo Trowa saliendo él afuera - antes de que aparezcan el resto y se haga una pelea aquí.  
  
-- Pero Trowa? - trato Wufei de protestar.  
  
-- Ve adentro con Duo Wufei - el chino solo asintió y entro junto con Duo dejando a Trowa con Heero.  
  
-- Mañana Heero. No creo que hoy puedas lograrlo, hay demasiada gente que te cree culpable.  
  
-- Tu me crees culpable? - pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Yo no fui quien vio a esa chica salir desnuda de tu cuarto. Pero creo que no le harías daño con intención. Inténtalo mañana.  
  
-- Pero mañana es el partido.  
  
-- El partido esta formado por cuatro cuartos de quince minutos cada uno. Creo que tendrás tiempo suficiente. - dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta para entrar.  
  
-- Esta bien Duo, será mañana y a mi manera - dijo Heero caminando fuera de la casa del trenzado.  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Pensé que me iba a tardar más con este capitulo, pero solo fue un día de retrazo. Lo que si no les puedo prometer es que el capitulo 14 este dentro de una o dos semanas, ya que estoy algo deprimida y eso me impide escribir.  
  
Quizá por eso este capitulo me quedo así.  
  
Agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme un mensajito y me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia.  
  
Pretendo que el siguiente sea el capitulo final. Aun no me he decidido en escribir un epilogo o no. Por eso no se si estará en dos o tres semanas o si será o no el último, todo depende de lo largo que me quede y de la inspiración.  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
136 Reviews!!! Estoy sorprendida en verdad. Muchas a gracias a todos los que han dejado mensajes.  
  
Kurai Neko: Que bueno que te gusto el lemon del cap 12, ojala que te guste el contenido en si, jejeje.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Sigo sin saber que significa "Doushite?", será por que? Bueno, mándenme las notas del psicólogo y del psicoanalista, ya le pediré dinero a Quatrecito para que las pague, jejejeje.  
  
Denisse: Antes de dar respuesta a tu Review, quiero felicitarte por el final de frío como el Hielo, precioso!!!. Ahora si, continuamos, jejeje. Tienes razón en todos los puntos que pones, lo que falta es ver como termina todo, verdad? Culpa de Ariel que me guste la pareja HildeXWufei. Por que antes prefería WufeixTraize, si la diferencia de edades es lo más sabroso, jejeje.  
  
Uru Yuy: Gracias Uru!!, espero que este otro cap no me haya salido demasiado triste, pero es que escribo según me siento. ups!, debe esperarme para comenzar a escribir el final, jejejeje.  
  
Angel de Luz: Saludos a Diamond y gracias por cuidar de tu amita mientras estaba en meditación, ya se me hacía que salía volando para venir a arrancarme la cabeza, jejejeje. Espero que el cap 13 haya sido de tu agrado y Diamond no haya sufrido mientras leías, jejeje. Gracias por tus palabras.  
  
Nuriko Sakuma: Muchos odian a Relena, yo entre ellas, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo de malo en este fic y ahora le toco el turno a Relena. Espero que ahora si el 13 te haya gustado, el anterior era el 12, jejejeje.  
  
Verónica: Últimamente mis capítulos han salido muy largos, no me sorprendería que de diez lectores que tenía ahora me queden cinco -_-. Espero que para otro fic no hacer los capítulos tan largos. Que bueno que no te quejas. (Creo que hasta ahora soy la única que se queja de los capítulos largos :P)  
  
Megumi3: Me gustaría poder actualizar mas seguido, pero a veces no se puede. Ojalá que el capitulo te haya gustado.  
  
Maria: Sobre las fotos, creo que ya lo viste, jejejeje. A ver que conclusiones saco el propio Heero al verlas. Esos era en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Miaka Yuy1: No puedo decirte el nombre del papá de Hilde por que no s eme ocurrió ninguno, jejejeje. Y como he estado tomando los nombres de la serie y el manga, pues no tome ninguno para ese señor, solo lo deje como señor Schbeiker(al cabo que ni se necesita, jejeje) Lo volviste a releer el fic??? O_o! son mas de 390 hojas!!! Me sorprendes mucho!! Y sumando estas otras 50, serán algo así como 440, mas o menos. Pero bueno, ya esta el 13, espero que pronto el final. Y un lemon entre Quatre y Trowa, no lo creo posible, debería de estudiar mas a los personajes para poder hacer algo así, jejejeje.  
  
Hikau Itsuko: Creo que te seguiré dejando con la duda, jejejeje. Sera hasta el 14 en que sepamos si Dorothy hace algo o no para dejar en mal a Relena, por el momento ya se las dio a Heero.  
  
Devil1: Gracias por lo que dices del fic. Y si, Mexico ocupa el penúltimo lugar en lectura, que lastima, por eso no hay muchos escritores. Que bueno que te gusto el lemon que escribí, a mi siguen sin gustarme mis lemons, jejeje. Las parejas, pues. hasta el final sabremos en que acaba todo esto, jejejeje.  
  
Kotorimoon: Sip, yo escribí Recuperando el Sentido, mi primera locura de Gundam Wing. Y esta es la segunda larga, jejeje. Ya veremos que le hacemos a Relena, mira que ya hay una larga final para darle su merecido. La haremos piñata y la colgamos para que todos pasen a darle de palos???  
  
Ali Chan: TrowaXQuatre tendrá que esperar a un fic para ellos solos, jejeje. Debo estudiar mas a los personajes para atreverme a hacer un lemon entre ellos. Pero espero que el resto de la historia sea de tu total agrado.  
  
Aiko Winner Barton: Creo que Trowa y Quatre están a mi lado, por suerte no es Heero apuntándome con su arma a la sien para arregle todo, jejejeje. Por suerte estos dos son mas tranquilos -_- y no me han amenazado. aun. Gracias por tu Review!  
  
Aiko Maxwell: Hago lo posible por actualizar rápido. Pero hay ocasiones en que de plano no se puede, jejejeje.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Gracias Terry!!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Gracias Nakuru!!! 


	14. Comienzo del capeonato

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 14  
  
COMIENZA EL JUEGO POR EL CAMPEONATO  
  
  
  
El aroma a café recién preparado inundaba por completo la sala de aquel departamento. El montón de apuntes en hojas de libreta y dos directorios telefónicos descansaban sobre la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala, al lado del teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba ya descargado.  
  
-- Nada! - dijo con voz cansada Zech cerrando el directorio telefónico.  
  
-- Quizá Odin no esta en un hotel, que tal que tenga una casa en esta ciudad? - dijo Noin saliendo de la cocina con un par de tazas de café.  
  
-- Es muy posible. Ya hemos hablado a casi todos los hoteles de la ciudad y en ninguno de ellos esta registrado Odin Low. Y solo hay dos posibilidades para ello; realmente no esta en ninguno de los hoteles, o no quieren darnos información.  
  
-- Eso también puede ser - dijo Noin dando un sorbo a su café, mientras encendía la televisión para ver las noticias - siendo Odin ahora un escritor con cierta fama, quizá ordeno que no se dijera en que Hotel esta.  
  
Las noticias anunciaban que a pesar del frío, el sol iba a salir e iluminaría parte del día. Eso era bueno, ya que la final de Oz vs Colmillo Blanco sería a las tres y sería desastroso que lloviera.  
  
Zech volvió a darle la vuelta al directorio telefónico buscando el nombre de algún hotel al que le hubiera faltado llamar. Cuando una noticia en la televisión capto su atención.  
  
"En un par de minutos, tendremos una entrevista con el novelista Odin Low desde el lobie de su hotel. En su último día en nuestra ciudad."  
  
La imagen del reportero hablando desde el lobie del hotel dejaba entre ver en que lugar estaba Odin Low.  
  
-- Esta en el Hampton Noin! - dijo Zech parándose de su lugar a toda prisa - vamos, debemos hablar con él hoy mismo, antes de que se vaya!  
  
-- Deja tomo mi bolso y en seguida nos vamos - dijo Noin tomando su bolso y siguiendo a Zech.  
  
No podía permitir que Odin se fuera sin que les dijera si lo que había escrito en su novela era una fantasía escrita por él, o si era la verdadera historia de su vida. Habían pasado toda la noche llamando a cuanto hotel y posada había en la ciudad. No habían dormido nada y ahora que el destino les daba la oportunidad de hablar con él, no iban a permitir que se les fuera.  
  
  
  
Estaba sentado en su cama, viendo sin ver el nuevo uniforme que le había llevado el coach Zech el día anterior. La tela brillante de color gris plateado que se ajustaba a sus bien formadas piernas una vez que se encontraba dentro de él y el yérsey en color azul con franjas plateadas a los lados, semejando dos largos colmillos adornaban la espalda de la amplia playera junto con el numero 02 que lo identificaba como el mariscal de campo de su equipo.  
  
Pero un nuevo uniforme no le hacía sentir mejor, él no estaba de humor para ir a jugar, además, allí iba a estar él. él. Heero Yuy, capitán del equipo de OZ y la persona a la que mas amaba y no debía amar.  
  
Pero que podía hacer? Se dijo a sí mismo recostándose en su cama y viendo el techo.  
  
El día anterior de nuevo había ido hasta su casa para intentar hablar con él. Pero Wufei lo había impedido, después Trowa. que era eso de lo que Heero quería hablarle?  
  
El coach Zech le había pedido, al contarle su historia, que le diera a Heero la oportunidad de hablar. El propio Quatre le había insistido, antes de irse con Trowa, que hablara con Heero.  
  
A caso debía hablar con él? Debía darle la oportunidad a Heero de que se explicara? Cabía la remota posibilidad de que Relena le hubiera mentido?  
  
"Heero no es de los que miente" le había dicho Trowa cuando por una indiscreción le menciono el haber visto a Relena saliendo de la habitación de Heero envuelta solo en una toalla.  
  
"Esta muy interesado en ti" le había dicho también cuando le había contado que se había ido a despedir de él.  
  
Por que venían ahora las palabras de Trowa a su memoria?... ahora lo recordaba. Heero le había dicho que confiara en lo que Trowa decía, ya que cualquier cosa que dijera sobre él era cierta.  
  
Pero si así fuera, entonces por que Relena había ido a llevarle su mochila y a pedirle la chaqueta de Heero y la llave del departamento? Como supo ella esas dos cosas sin que Heero se las hubiera dicho?  
  
No. no estaba equivocado. Heero solo estaba jugando. Pero él no sería más un juguete del capitán de Oz. Iría al juego y se enfrentaría a Heero como si nada hubiera pasado. Se lo debía al coach Zech y a sus compañeros de equipo que confiaban en él.  
  
Se sentó de nuevo en la cama al haber tomado su decisión. Y volteo a ver el calendario escolar que aun colgaba del respaldo de su cama. Había faltado toda la semana, pero sabía que podía hacerlo. Había entregado los trabajos que le faltaban y los exámenes finales comenzaban la siguiente semana. La gran mayoría los tenía aprobados.  
  
Una señal sobre el día lunes le llamó profundamente la atención. Tomo el calendario entre sus manos y se dio cuanta que se había olvidado de llevar el trabajo final de radares en operación. Ese trabajo lo había estado haciendo casi desde que entro al semestre y la fecha límite para entregarlo era el lunes. pasado.  
  
Como pudo olvidarlo???  
  
Se levanto corriendo de la cama y abrió la mochila que había dejado olvidada en casa de Heero. Allí había dejado su trabajo ya terminado. Pero ahora ya no estaba.  
  
Es que no lo había metido a la mochila?  
  
Se puso a buscar en el librero, en el escritorio, saco todas las cosas de la mochila y no había rastros del trabajo. Que le habría pasado? Estaba seguro de haberlo sacado del locker y metido a la mochila para poder entregarlo. Donde había quedado?  
  
Salió de su habitación hasta la sala y tomo el teléfono. Quizá alguno de sus compañeros podría preguntarle al maestro de la última hora si le daba una oportunidad de entregar el trabajo después, así tenía tiempo de buscarlo detenidamente. Pero al escuchar lo que el chico le decía por teléfono le hizo sentirse confundido.  
  
Colgó el teléfono de forma lenta y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación de forma pensativa.  
  
Su trabajo de radares, el trabajo en el que había trabajado por meses, había sido entregado al maestro en la fecha que había dado, casi al final de su hora, y él había pasado con una nota excelente exentando también esa materia. Cuando preguntó quien había llevado el trabajo al maestro, el chico le había dicho que el capitán de Oz.  
  
Heero.  
  
Heero había abierto su mochila y sacado su trabajo para llevarlo el lunes al maestro. Heero estaba enterado de lo importante que era esa materia para él y el esfuerzo que el hacía elaborando el trabajo por las noches.  
  
Por que Heero había hecho eso?  
  
Por que se había preocupado por entregar su trabajo en la fecha en que debía?  
  
No, algo estaba muy mal en todo eso.  
  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver al señor Schbeiker que se asomaba sonriente.  
  
-- Iras a jugar hoy Duo? - pregunto en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-- Si papá, hoy es la final y tengo que ir a jugar. Iras a vernos? - pregunto dudoso.  
  
-- No lo creo hijo, estos días he estado saliendo de forma indiscriminada de casa. Así que el día de hoy quiero quedarme a descansar. Solo quería desearte suerte en el juego. Tus amigos me han dicho que eres un magnifico mariscal de campo y que si sigues jugando así, tienes la posibilidad de llegar a los profesionales - dijo el hombre caminando hasta el sillón que tenía Duo en su habitación.  
  
-- Si, lo se. Pero no es lo que quiero. No es mi meta llegar a los profesionales, solo quiero terminar la carrera. Aun que creo que lo mejor sería ponerme a trabajar - dijo Duo sonriendo - así podría ayudarte.  
  
-- No hijo. Quiero que termines la carrera. Con el nuevo trabajo no necesitare que tú o tú hermana me ayuden - dijo el hombre sonriendo a su vez - la mejor herencia que puedo dejarles es su educación - dijo palmeando el hombro de Duo con cariño, mientras Duo le sonreía en respuesta.  
  
-- El coach Zech, me dijo que me ofrecían una beca por jugar football americano. Pero no quiero aceptarla - dijo Duo de forma pensativa.  
  
-- Por que no? Una beca es una beca y si es por jugar algo que te gusta, mejor - dijo el hombre.  
  
-- Me gustaría cambiar de universidad - dijo Duo bajando la mirada y hablando en voz baja - lo que sea por no verlo.  
  
-- Sabes que el doctor Gap me dijo que su sobrino también jugaba football americano en una universidad Privada?. Quizá hasta lo conoces Duo - dijo el hombre sonriendo. Duo levanto la vista al escuchar a su padre. El apellido Gap le sonaba demasiado conocido, pero no recordaba de donde.  
  
-- Si pertenece a alguna de las universidades contra las que nos hemos enfrentado, es muy probable que le conozca, aun que sea de vista - dijo Duo sonriendo - mientras no sea el pesado de Trent.  
  
-- Trent? Alguien con quien tienes problemas? - pregunto el hombre intrigado.  
  
-- No papá, no tengo problemas con ningún jugador - dijo Duo riendo a carcajadas - solo lo dije por decir.  
  
-- Bueno, ahora seré yo quien prepare la comida para ti y para Hilde y su novio. Ese chico me cae muy bien y espero que tu hermana llegue a casarse con él en un futuro - dijo parándose del sillón en el que estaba y caminando hasta la salida de la habitación de Duo.  
  
-- Yo espero que si papá. Wufei sería un gran esposo para mi hermana - el hombre sonrió a Duo y salió de la habitación.  
  
Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en la última semana. Sería por que su padre por fin lo aceptaba como era, o por que se había visto al borde de un ataque. por cualquiera de las dos cosas que hubiera sido. Pero ahora su padre se comportaba de una forma diferente con él y con sus amigos. Hasta se había enfrentado a Heero con tal de protegerlo.  
  
Este era el padre que recordaba. el que le había enseñado a lanzar. Quien le había enseñado a andar en bicicleta y a pescar. Quien le enseño a conducir cuando tenía 13 años. Quien le ayudaba a hacer la tarea cuando se quedaba dormido.  
  
Mientras recordaba había estado dando vueltas al calendario escolar de forma regresiva. Se detuvo al ver la fecha señalada en él. Era el primer viernes del semestre, cuando comenzó la temporada de football con el encuentro amistoso entre Colmillo Blanco y Oz.  
  
El día en que había conocido a Heero en el campo de juego y sus ojos fríos le habían cautivado.  
  
  
  
Aun era muy temprano, ni siquiera habían dado las nueve de la mañana y ella ya se aproximaba hasta su oficina. Su secretaría llegaba pasadas las 9:30, le había llamado la atención miles de veces diciéndole que debía respetar el horario de entrada. Pero siendo una persona casada, con dos hijos en edad escolar y un tercero al que tenía que llevar a la guardería, llegaba a trabajar de milagro y salía corriendo en punto de las 5:00 PM para ir a recoger al más chico a la guardería antes de que cerrara.  
  
No tenía caso regañarla más. Estaba segura que de estar ella en su misma situación, quizá haría lo mismo.  
  
Sus zapatos de tacón comenzaron resonar en el piso de madera que franqueaba su puerta. El escritorio de madera de su secretaría aun estaba desocupado, así que no se detuvo y paso directo a su oficina empujando la gruesa puerta de roble.  
  
La oficina aun estaba a oscuras, había necesidad de recorrer las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol, que esa mañana lucía en todo su esplendor. No cabía duda que sería un magnifico día para jugar football.  
  
Dejo su portafolio sobre el escritorio, mientras se quitaba su abrigo para dejarlo en el perchero y después se dirigía hasta la cortina que estaba detrás de su escritorio para abrirla y que el sol entrara iluminando todo el lugar.  
  
Escucho como la puerta principal se abría con un rechinido que le había hecho sentir escalofríos y se voltio asustada al sentir la presencia de alguien más en la enorme habitación.  
  
-- Señor Traize, que susto me ha dado - dijo Lady One dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al percatarse de quien era.  
  
Pero Traize permaneció recargado en la puerta cerrada de su oficina, sin moverse o decir alguna palabra. Le veía si, pero parecía no estar viendo a nadie. Por que su mirada parecía perdida?  
  
-- No esperaba que viniera tan temprano - dijo Lady One tomando su portafolio y sacando una carpeta con varios papeles - ya le tengo listo los papeles para que los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco firmen. Aquí están - dijo mostrando los juegos a Traize. Pero Traize seguía en la misma posición - le sucede algo señor Traize? - pregunto nerviosa.  
  
Entonces Traize comenzó a caminar de forma pausada hasta el escritorio donde estaba Lady One. Traize no lucía como siempre. Lucía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Traía su gruesa chaqueta desabrochada y la camisa bajo ella totalmente arrugada. Es acaso que no había ido a dormir a su casa?  
  
Sus ojos marrones comenzaron a recorrer la figura alta de Traize, tratando de entender el motivo por el que se comportaba así. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y su mirada ahora denotaba cierta furia. Uno de sus puños estaba apretado y el otro.  
  
-- Dios mío!! - dijo Lady One al percatarse lo que Traize traía en la otra mano fuertemente apretado - el libro - dijo perdiendo de golpe el color de su rostro y sintiendo que las piernas dejaban de responderle haciéndola caer sentada en la silla del escritorio.  
  
-- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar si es cierto Lady - dijo Traize por fin con voz ronca lanzando la novela sobre el escritorio, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el mismo y viendo la cabeza de Lady One que se apoyaba sobre sus brazos - por que aquí hay demasiadas cosas que solo nosotros sabíamos. Demasiadas Lady. y por tu reacción se que todo es verdad!!.  
  
-- Señor Traize. yo. - dijo Lady One levantando la vista para ver a Traize, pero su mirada dejaba entre ver el desprecio que sentía por ella.  
  
-- Tu sabías que yo era gay Lady, jamás te di una esperanza, jamás! Yo siempre te considere mi mejor amiga, la única en quien podía confiar. Mi confidente.  
  
-- Pero yo me enamore - dijo Lady bajando la vista - yo pensé que si Zech no existiera usted y yo, quizá.  
  
-- Pero no Lady!, si Zech no existía, existirían otros hombres, jamás una mujer!. No podías entender eso?  
  
-- No!!, No podía - dijo Lady parándose del escritorio haciendo que Traize se enderezara para seguirla con la mirada - Y no podía por que en aquella fiesta tu me besaste - dijo acusándolo, olvidando el tono formal con el que siempre lo trataba, para por primera vez tutearlo como solía hacerlo cuando lo invocaba a solas - con ese beso tu me diste esperanzas. Desde entonces me propuse conquistarte a cualquier costo, por cualquier medio. Pero tú preferiste a Zech sobre mí.  
  
-- Lady. - dijo Traize suavizando el tono de voz al ver el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba su anterior amiga - yo pensé que habías entendido. Te bese por que no conocía a nadie más en ese círculo. A la única persona que deseaba besar era a la única que no debía. Y así te lo dije.  
  
-- Pero me besaste - dijo Lady comenzando a sollozar - y me ilusiono ese beso. Era demasiado joven y estaba enamorada de ti. Por eso utilice todos los medios que me dio el dinero, para conseguir que te separaras de Zech.  
  
-- Pero pedirle a Odin que violara a Lucrecia Noin Lady? - dijo Traize en forma de reclamo volviendo a endurecer su tono de voz. Lady enterró la cabeza entre sus manos llorando.  
  
-- Tenía que hacerte creer que Zech y Noin tenían algo que ver. Y como Odin estaba enamorado de ella, se me ocurrió comprarlo para que lo hiciera. Siendo tan amigo como era de Zech, pensé que lo mejor era hacerme amiga suya también. Fue así que me entere que él tenía muchos problemas económicos y yo me ofrecí a solucionárselos - dijo entre sollozos sin animarse a verlo - Me aproveche de que los vieras desnudos en la cama esa mañana y le sume el que ambos tuvieran la misma oferta en los profesionales para hacerte creer que solo te había estado utilizado para hacerte perder el partido y que le dejaras a él el puesto.  
  
-- Le diste dinero a Odin, el titulo y le estuviste pagando su estadía fuera del país!! - dijo Traize en voz baja - Zech nunca se acostó con Noin y jamás me utilizó para hacerse del puesto en los profesionales. Al fin de cuentas conseguiste separarnos - dijo Traize bajando la mirada y mordiendo su labio inferior.  
  
-- No, no lo hice - dijo Lady volteando a verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas haciendo que Traize volteara a verla sorprendido - aun que logre separarlos físicamente, tu aun lo amas!.  
  
--. - Traize solo la observo sin decirle nada. Por que no había podido creerle a Zech cuando le dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado? Ahora sabía que él siempre le había dicho la verdad. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Se sentía culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. Si hubiera sabido hasta donde iba a llegar un inocente beso, jamás se lo hubiera dado.  
  
-- Aun lo amas Traize. Escondes detrás de tu odio hacía él, el amor que aun sientes. Por eso no has tenido más parejas en estos diez años. Por eso entraste a trabajar como entrenador de Oz en cuanto te enteraste que Zech sería entrenador de Colmillo Blanco. Nunca has estado lejos de él. Te lo has ocultado a ti mismo durante todo este tiempo. Pero a mi nunca has podido ocultármelo.  
  
Traize se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la oficina de Lady One sin decir nada.  
  
-- Traize! - grito ella haciendo que él se detuviera - que vas a hacer ahora? - pregunto un tanto asustada.  
  
-- Yo. voy al juego de mi equipo contra el de Zech. - contestó sin voltear a verla - Pero tu mi querida Lady, debes presentar tu renuncia a la vicerectoría de la Universidad de Oz e irte lejos. Antes de que Zech y Noin se enteren de todo lo que hiciste y quieran presentar una denuncia en tu contra como autora intelectual de una violación, con la que te irías irremediablemente a la cárcel.  
  
Lady One vio con horror como Traize reanudaba su camino fuera de su oficina. Lo que más había temido desde que la novela de Odin Low salió a luz se había realizado y había sido mucho peor de lo que ella había imaginado.  
  
  
  
Dorothy estaba acostada en la cama, contestando las preguntas de una revista, mientras su prima modelaba frente al espejo, con su traje de porrista. Había estado hablando y hablando del mismo asunto: Heero.  
  
-- Vamos Relena, me dirás que después de todo lo que hiciste Heero sigue sin hacerte caso? - pregunto viendo de reojo el enojo en las facciones de su prima.  
  
-- Ese maldito Duo Maxwell se le metió por los ojos a Heero. Aun y cuando le he dicho que tuvimos relaciones, no me cree. Pero ya le mostrare yo las pruebas - dijo entre dientes con sumo enojo.  
  
-- A que prueba te refieres? - pregunto Dorothy metiendo y sacando la tapa de la pluma de forma distraída.  
  
-- A que prueba va a ser? - dijo Relena caminando hasta el tocador y tomando un sobre membretado - a la prueba de embarazo que le mostrare dentro de un mes - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- Embarazo? - dijo Dorothy sorprendida - pero si no te acostaste con él!  
  
-- No me acosté con Heero, pero eso nadie más lo sabe. El tiene dudas y mientras las siga teniendo, yo le puedo demostrar que si tuvimos relaciones y que estas tuvieron consecuencias - dijo soltando la carcajada.  
  
-- Compraste la prueba! - dijo Dorothy sorprendida hincándose en la cama.  
  
-- Así es mi querida prima. Compre la prueba en un laboratorio. No me resulto nada difícil, solo le ofrecí a la encargada una cuantiosa suma y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía el sobre en mis manos con el resultado positivo.  
  
-- Bueno, quizá por unos dos meses puedas engañar a Heero haciéndole pensar que estas embarazada. Pero que sucederá cuando Heero vea que tu cuerpo no cambia? - dijo Dorothy viéndola de arriba abajo.  
  
-- Eso ya lo tengo planeado. Simplemente voy a sufrir un accidente que me hará perder al supuesto bebe - dijo riendo.  
  
-- Y piensas engañar a Heero para tener el suficiente tiempo de embarazarte? - pregunto Dorothy viéndola fijamente.  
  
-- Embarazarme yo!, estas loca?, yo no pienso cambiar mi envidiable figura por traer al mundo a un escuincle estúpido. Aun y cuando sea de Heero. Si alguna vez me embarazo, me practicare un aborto!.  
  
-- Relena! - dijo Dorothy sorprendida.  
  
-- De que te asustas Dorothy, ya sabes que yo no soy del tipo maternal!.  
  
El teléfono celular de Dorothy las distrajo. Dorothy se paro de la cama para contestar ante la mirada inquisidora de su prima.  
  
-- Linda! - escucho Dorothy la voz de Klementz del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-- Hola, que sorpresa que me llames - dijo Dorothy intentando no mencionar el nombre, para evitar que Relena se enterara de con quien hablaba.  
  
-- Solo quería escucharte y preguntare si estas ocupada? - dijo Klementz.  
  
-- Estoy con mi prima - dijo Dorothy de forma sería.  
  
-- Mmm, eso quiere decir que no puedes venir ahora al periódico escolar? - pregunto Klementz.  
  
-- Valdrá la pena? Me tienes algo? - pregunto curiosa la rubia.  
  
-- Yo solo quería verte - dijo Klementz fingiendo pesar - Pero quizá te tenga algo que puede interesarte - dijo cambiando el tono por uno mas alegre - puedes venir y verlo por ti misma, antes de que lo reparta en el estadio.  
  
-- Noooo, mejor voy para allá. - dijo Dorothy apresurada sonriendo de forma alegre.  
  
-- Bueno, que tu prima no se entere de esto. Te aseguro que te vas a regocijar cuando lo veas y más aun, cuando el resto de los estudiantes lo vean - dijo Klementz en tono cómplice.  
  
-- Ya me tienes intrigada. Voy en seguida, no te vayas a ir - dijo riendo para después colgar.  
  
-- Con quien hablabas? - pregunto Relena intrigada.  
  
-- Con un amigo - dijo de forma seca.  
  
-- Estas saliendo con él? - pregunto Relena aun más intrigada.  
  
-- Así es Relena, y ahora mismo voy a verlo. Te veré en el partido - dijo Dorothy tomando sus cosas y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación de su prima.  
  
-- Por que no me dijiste que salías con alguien? - pregunto enfadada.  
  
-- Para que?, para que me lo quites como hiciste con los últimos tres? - dijo Dorothy volteándose para encararla.  
  
-- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas lo suficiente para retenerlos - dijo Relena acariciándose el cabello de forma inocente.  
  
-- No, supongo que yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que tu seas una zorra - dijo azotando la puerta detrás de ella - pero ya me las pagaras - dijo en voz baja, bajando las escaleras.  
  
Estaba segura de que Klementz tenía algo que le serviría y ella tenía el tiempo suficiente para editar lo que traía en la mano. Pensó al ver la pluma con la que había estado llenando las respuestas de la revista y oprimiendo el botón de stop para que dejara de gravar. Había estado toda la semana grabando todo lo que su prima decía. Y ahora tenía un material muy extenso que estaba dispuesta a utilizar como venganza. Solo faltaba agregarle la última parte, en la que Relena mencionaba lo del aborto y el embarazo fingido.  
  
  
  
Luces encendidas a todo lo que daban, cámaras, cables, micrófonos, gente yendo de aquí para allá. Personas retocando el maquillaje a los que saldrían al aire en unos minutos. Todos reunidos en el lobie del hotel Hampton que se había convertido en un pequeño escenario de televisión.  
  
Había mucha gente reunida al rededor de una valla viendo como se llevaba a cabo la entrevista del novelista. La gente de seguridad del hotel resguardaba que nadie pasara la misma.  
  
Un par de personas se abrieran paso entre la multitud, solo para ver como las personas del programa de televisión pedían que nadie hablara por que la entrevista estaba por iniciar de nuevo, después del corte comercial al que se habían ido hacía un par de minutos.  
  
Una elegante reportera vestida con un traje sastre de color camello sentada en un amplio sillón de respaldo alto dirigía la entrevista a un Odin Low que no paraba de dirigir su vista hacía la gente parada detrás de la valla.  
  
-- Y díganos señor Low, es verdad que su novela esta basada en un suceso de la vida real? - pregunto la reportera a Odin Low.  
  
Los ojos azules de Odin se abrieron en sorpresa al ver detrás de la valla los ojos profundamente azules de una mujer de cabellos cortos oscuros que le veía con curiosidad. Tantos años sin verla, sin saber nada de ella, imaginando como se vería un poco más madura. y ahora ella estaba allí; lucía el cabello muy corto, antes lo tenía largo y se veía ahora más hermosa que antes. Y estaba allí, viéndolo, esperando una respuesta que iba dirigida a la reportera, pero que realmente iba a ella.  
  
-- Señor Low? - pregunto la mujer al ver que Odin no respondía. Pero Odin sin dejar de ver los ojos de Noin, comenzó a hablar.  
  
-- Así es señorita. Mi novela esta basada en un suceso de la vida real. Algo en lo que me vi involucrado y de lo que me arrepiento con toda mi alma - dijo Odin, haciendo sonreír a la reportera.  
  
-- Entonces todos los personajes de su novela son reales? O Hubo alguno de ellos que usted haya inventado?  
  
-- Todos y cada uno de los personajes de esta novela, son gente como usted o como yo - dijo Odin volteando a ver por primera vez a la reportera - todos tienen cualidades y defectos. Todos tienen un carácter y un motivo para comportarse como lo hicieron. Nadie es del todo malo y nadie es del todo bueno. Lo único que yo invente fueron los nombres de los personajes.  
  
-- Cual fue el motivo que lo llevo a escribir esta novela? Dice que es un suceso de la vida real, entonces por que lo escribió? - pregunto la reportera interesada en las respuestas que daba el novelista.  
  
-- Fue una forma de expirar mis pecados. - dijo Odin bajando la vista.  
  
-- Expirar sus pecados? - dijo la reportera sin entender - a que se refiera con eso señor Low?  
  
-- Solo eso puedo decirle señorita y si me disculpa, necesito hablar con un par de personas que están detrás de la valla - dijo Odin poniéndose de pie.  
  
-- Pero la entrevista aun no termina - dijo la reportera contrariada.  
  
-- Disculpara que la termine antes de tiempo, pero me urge hablar con ellos - dijo caminando hasta la vaya y deteniéndose frente a Noin y Zech mientras la gente reunida detrás de la misma se asombraba al verlo acercarse.  
  
-- Pero señor Low? - dijo la reportera sin obtener respuesta del novelista.  
  
-- Noin - dijo Odin frente a ella - tenía la esperanza que alguno de ustedes dos o quizá Traize vinieran hasta mí antes de que me fuera.  
  
-- Necesitamos hablar Odin - dijo Zech viéndolo de forma fija.  
  
-- Acompáñenme a mi habitación, allí nadie nos interrumpirá.  
  
Tanto Noin como Zech siguieron a Odin por los pasillos hasta llegar a los elevadores que los conduciría hasta la suit principal, que era donde estaba su habitación. Todo el camino lo hicieron en silenció.  
  
Noin estaba nerviosa de escuchar lo que Odin les iba a decir. Zech estaba ansioso por saber si lo que contaba la novela era verdad o mentira, aun que las breves respuestas que le había dado a la reportera le hacían suponer que lo que la novela decía era verdad.  
  
Odin abrió la puerta de su habitación y les hizo pasar hasta la pequeña salita que estaba dentro de la suit. Los tres se sentaron en silenció, mientras Noin bajaba la vista para no ver a ninguno de los dos. Odin la dirigía a ella y Zech a Odin.  
  
-- Voy a ir al grano - dijo Zech haciendo que Odin le viera - lo que dice tu novela sobre lo que paso en la fiesta de celebración es cierto? - pregunto Zech. Odin bajo la vista sin responder - es verdad que Lady One te pago para que nos drogaras? - Noin levanto la vista asombrada, Zech no le había contado lo que la novela decía.  
  
-- Si - dijo Odin entrelazando sus manos de forma nerviosa - es verdad, todo lo que dice la novela es verdad - dijo parándose y llegando hasta el escritorio que descansaba detrás de la ventana. Abrió el cajón y saco algo con lo que se dirigió hasta Noin.  
  
Zech estaba aturdido, él había leído toda la novela, desde el principio. Pero en ella se narraba como Lady One había ordenado a Odin violar a Noin y hacerles creer que habían tenido relaciones.  
  
De esa violación, Noin había quedado embarazada y jamás cruzo por la cabeza de alguno de los dos, que ese hijo no era de Zech, si no, de Odin.  
  
-- Lucrecia - dijo Odin parándose frente a ella y extendiéndole una pistola cargada - si con mi vida puedo pagarte en algo lo que te hice, puedes tomarla.  
  
-- Lo que me hiciste? - dijo Noin viéndolo sin entender - pero que me hiciste? - pregunto confusa.  
  
Odin se enderezo aun sosteniendo su pistola en la mano. Había pensado que Noin ya había leído la novela y por eso había ido a buscarle. Pero si preguntaba era por que no sabía aun nada. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda.  
  
-- Que fue lo que me hiciste Odin? - volvió a preguntar Noin.  
  
-- Yo. yo. te viole la noche de la celebración. - dijo Odin bajando la vista - perdóname Lucrecia, perdóname - dijo hincándose a su lado.  
  
-- Todo por Lady One Noin - dijo Zech sin verla - todo fue culpa mía.  
  
Pero Noin estaba en silenció, viendo solo al suelo. No reacciona ante las palabras de Zech o ante las suplicas de perdón de Odin. Todos estos años pensando que había tenido relaciones con Zech y no lo recordaba. Todo este tiempo pensando que había estado embarazada de Zech y había sido de Odin. todo el tiempo de Odin.  
  
-- Zech necesito el perdón de ustedes tres. Les hice mucho daño. A ti, a Traize y a Lucrecia.  
  
-- Lady One te pago para hacerlo, ella estaba obsesionada con Traize.  
  
-- Pero yo acepte - dijo Odin.  
  
-- Yo sabía que estabas pasando por problemas económicos severos y no hice nada por ayudarte. Cuando comencé a vivir con Traize me olvide de tu situación dejándote por completo a merced de Lady One y su locura. Por que no puedo catalogar lo que te pidió más que como una locura.  
  
-- Lucrecia. - dijo Odin tomando las manos de Noin y dándole la pistola - toma mi vida.  
  
-- Estas Loco Odin!! - dijo Zech parándose de su lugar para arrebatarle el arma de las manos a Noin, pero ella fue mas rápida y la tomo en sus manos parándose para verlos a ambos.  
  
-- Por que yo?! - dijo Noin viendo a Odin y apuntando con el arma al novelista - habiendo tantas chicas a quienes drogar y violar, por que yo?  
  
-- Por que yo te amaba - dijo Odin levantándose y quedándose frente a ella. La mirada de Noin se abrió en sorpresa - Yo te amaba entonces y puedo decir que aun te amo Lucrecia Noin. Pero tú amabas a Zech. Jamás te fijarías en un pobre estudiante de literatura que no se graduaría y que ya no podría seguir jugando football debido a la lesión que sufrió en la rodilla. Pensé que no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos. Por eso cometí esa bajeza.  
  
-- Ya basta! - dijo Noin colocando ambas manos sobre sus orejas y dejando caer el arma al suelo - ya no quiero saber nada mas! - dijo dejándose caer al sillón - ya no sigas!! Ya no más. era mil veces mejor haber creído que Zech y yo tuvimos relaciones a saber que fui victima de una violación - dijo Noin comenzando a llorar.  
  
Zech se dirigió a ella, llegando hasta el sillón para abrazarla a su pecho. Odin se había quedado parado en su lugar solo viendo la escena, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-- Entonces así fue Noin - dijo Zech a la maestra en voz baja - esa noche tomamos mucho, al grado de quedar privados de la razón. Tuvimos relaciones y quedaste embarazada. Todo lo que ha dicho Odin es producto de su imaginación.  
  
Noin sostuvo las manos de Zech y sonrió un poco. Pero se separo para poder verlo a los ojos.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco Zech, tú siempre fuiste y serás mi mejor amigo. Pero no tienes por que fingir. Con esto que Odin nos ha dicho, puedes intentar arreglar las cosas con Traize. Yo se que en estos diez años, él no ha podido olvidarte, así como no lo has olvidado tú - dijo sonriendo. Zech iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Noin lo interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios - yo estaré bien. No tienes por que preocuparte por mi. Aun y cuando despertamos en la misma cama, yo no estaba segura de haber tenido relaciones contigo. Así que tampoco lo estaré de haber sido violada. - volteo a ver a Odin - para mi no ha pasado nada. Prefiero pensar que todo ha sido una pésima broma.  
  
-- Pero Noin! - dijo Zech asombrado de las palabras de su amiga - Tanto Odin como Lady One deben pagar por lo que te han hecho.  
  
-- Por lo que nos han hecho Zech - dijo Noin sonriendo.  
  
-- Lo que nos hicieron a Traize o a mi no es tan grave - Noin volvió a sonreír.  
  
-- Aun así, el tiempo se encargara de hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron. No hay forma de acusarlos. Un delito de violación se persigue solo por cinco años y no hay pruebas de que se haya cometido. No podemos hacer nada.  
  
-- Si haces una denuncia, yo me declarare culpable Lucrecia - dijo Odin de forma sería - y seré tu testigo para acusar a One.  
  
-- No lo haré - dijo Noin poniéndose de pie y caminando rumbo a la salida de la habitación de Odin - sobre la conciencia de los dos, pesará lo que han hecho.  
  
-- Eso. lo llevare sobre mi conciencia hasta el día de mi muerte - dijo Odin con la vista baja, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba.  
  
-- Por lo menos yo no me quedare sin hablar con One - dijo Zech viendo a Odin de forma detenida - y sobre el perdón que buscabas, lo siento pero no puedo dártelo sin que Noin lo haya hecho.  
  
-- Lo entiendo Zech - dijo Odin sonriendo de forma melancólica - pero seguiré intentando hasta que ella me perdone. Y ojalá puedas arreglar las cosas con Traize, por lo que dijo Lucrecia, él no te ha olvidado y tu tampoco.  
  
-- No, no lo he hecho.  
  
El silencio se hizo entre los dos antes mejores amigos. Diez años habían pasado y a pesar de que ambos sintieran como si no se hubieran visto hacía unos cuantos días, realmente habían pasado muchos años y había abierto una inquebrantable brecha entre ellos. Diez años manteniendo una terrible mentira. Y ahora que por fin salía a la luz, su corazón no sentía alivio alguno, al contrarió, se sentía mas oprimido que antes. Pero no por el mismo motivo.  
  
-- Adiós Odin - dijo Zech dándose la vuelta y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de darle alcance a Noin.  
  
-- Perdóname Zech - dijo Odin, cuando Zech ya había salido de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Seguía viendo las fotografías, que un día antes le había dado Dorothy, sin poder creer que hubiera caído de una forma tan absurda en una trampa preparada por Relena.  
  
Si, una trampa absurda, pero que había dado muy buenos resultados.  
  
Si no fuera por las fotografías, como iba a pode probar que entre él y ella no había habido absolutamente nada? Se había quedado dormido y ella lo había arrastrado, literalmente, hasta el cuarto.  
  
Como le había hecho Dorothy para conseguir esas fotos? Realmente no importaba, lo importante era que las tenía en sus manos. Ahora tenía lo que necesitaba para convencer a Duo.  
  
Pero no podía llevarlas al juego, tenía que traer a Duo a como diera lugar al departamento y mostrárselas allí. Eso mismo era lo que había ido a decirle el día anterior, pero de nuevo no quiso escucharlo. Y cuando pretendía llevarlo a la fuerza, había aparecido el Chino para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o hacer. Sin embargo Trowa le había dado una referencia: el partido de ese día.  
  
Cuatro cuartos de quince minutos cada uno.  
  
Tenía el tiempo suficiente para convencerlo de que fuera con él. Y si no lograba convencerlo, ya tenía pensado que hacer.  
  
El juego era lo de menos, lo importante era Duo.. Quien ganaba o quien perdía había pasado a un segundo plano.  
  
Levanto la cabeza de las fotos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.  
  
El juego había pasado a un segundo plano. a un segundo plano?. cuando antes lo más importante para él era el juego.  
  
Antes de conocer a Duo, jamás dejaría un juego en un segundo plano. Un juego era lo más importante. Un juego, o los entrenamientos, o la escuela. Pero ahora todo eso no importaba. De nuevo había faltado a la escuela ese día sin importarle. No le importaba perderse el juego, no importaba que en él hubieran manejadores de equipos profesionales. Siendo este el último partido, era de esperarse que los manejadores fueran a ver a los jugadores próximos a graduarse. Y esta era la oportunidad que muchos buscaban para hacerse notar por esos hombres que podrían colocarlos en los grandes equipos.  
  
Pero eso no importaba.  
  
Solo quería recuperar a Duo.  
  
Guardo de nuevo las fotografías en la caja que Dorothy le había dado. Todas estaban acomodadas por secuencia y por hora. En ellas se podía ver que no había pasado nada entre ellos.  
  
Se levanto de la cama y tomo su equipo de football y su uniforme. Ya era hora de que fuera al campo, el entrenador de la defensiva, en ausencia del coach Traize, los había citado dos horas antes del partido. Y ya casi era tiempo.  
  
Trataría a toda costa de hablar con Duo antes o durante el partido. Era muy probable que después del mismo fuera muy difícil. Ya sea por que ellos ganaban o por que ganaba Colmillo Blanco. Pero sabía que después del partido sería imposible hablar con Duo.  
  
Abrió la puerta casi al mismo tiempo en que alguien iba a tocar el timbre. Se sorprendió al verla parada en la puerta vestida ya de porrista.  
  
-- Heero! - dijo Relena sonriendo viendo como cargaba su equipo con uno de sus brazos.  
  
-- Que haces aquí Relena? - pregunto Heero con fastidio.  
  
-- No te enojes Heero - dijo ella al ver la actitud que tomaba el capitán del equipo - solo he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda para llegar al campo de football y así no te vayas en bus cargando todo eso. Podemos irnos en mi auto, esta allí abajo - dijo Relena de forma amble.  
  
-- Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Vamos Heero, ya estoy aquí, los dos vamos al mismo sitio, podemos irnos en mi auto juntos, que caso tiene que te vayas en bus. - insistió Relena tratando de convencerlo.  
  
-- Prefiero irme en autobús o caminando - dijo Heero de forma firme haciendo que Relena comenzara a enfadarse.  
  
-- Por que me sigues tratando de forma tan fría Heero? - preguntó Relena con enfado - primero me dices que me amas y ahora me desprecias? - dijo con enojo.  
  
-- En verdad te dije que te amaba? O solo ha sido un invento más tuyo? - dijo Heero clavando su vista en ella.  
  
Relena comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Por que Heero le veía de esa forma? Ya no parecía existir la duda en su semblante o su voz. Es que sabía algo? No podía permitirse que Heero dejara de dudar, Heero tenía que seguir creyendo que habían tenido relaciones hasta que ella pudiera mostrarle los análisis. El problema era que no podía mostrárselos ahora por que apenas había pasado una semana de que supuestamente habían tenido relaciones y no podía ella comenzar con los síntomas. Además, los análisis estaban fechados con el siguiente mes.  
  
-- No te estoy engañando Heero! - dijo con molestia - pero bueno, si no quieres venirte conmigo esta bien. De todas formas nos veremos en el estadio. Solo quiero saber si iras el lunes a las empresas Piscraf? - pregunto de forma firme.  
  
-- A que tendría que ir a tus empresas? - pregunto Heero extrañado por la pregunta. Relena coloco una mano sobre su frente con fastidio.  
  
-- Ahora no me salgas con que también olvidaste que aceptaste el trabajo que te ofrecí? - dijo Relena molesta - pensé que por lo menos eso no fingirías haberlo olvidado. El lunes comienzas en el puesto de jefe de redes.  
  
--. - Heero solo la observo sin decir nada. Que él había aceptado ese puesto que no necesitaba?  
  
-- Firmaste el contrato Heero - dijo Relena al ver que él no decía nada - no puedo mostrarte el original por que ese ya lo tiene Recursos Humanos, pero puedo mostrarte la copia - dijo Relena mientras metía la mano a su bolso y sacaba la copia del contrato tendiéndoselo a Heero.  
  
Heero tomo el contrato y reviso la firma. Se parecía mucho a la suya, pero no era. Lo sabía bien, por que los papeles oficiales los firmaba de otra forma. Esa era la firma que usaba en la escuela para presentar las tareas.  
  
Relena observo con una mueca de satisfacción los papeles. Eso era el golpe final para confirmarle a Heero que le decía la verdad. Pero algo no estaba yendo bien. Heero había estado viendo los papeles de forma sería, pero al llegar a la firma, una mueca en forma de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nunca lo había visto sonreír, por que ahora parecía hacerlo?  
  
-- Sucede algo Heero? - pregunto con preocupación. Heero levanto la vista y le entrego los papeles a Relena.  
  
-- No, ninguno. Te veo en el estadio - dijo cerrando la puerta en las narices a Relena.  
  
Relena se quedo confundida por un momento, viendo la puerta cerrada. Pero después sonrió, seguramente la firma le había convencido y el lunes se presentaría a trabajar en sus industrias. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en sus brazos. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que Duo Maxwell no se acercara a Heero para hacerle dudar de nuevo.  
  
Bajo muy contenta, tarareando una canción romántica. En poco tiempo Heero estaría a su lado y podía presumir que ningún chico jamás se le resistía.  
  
Heero abrió la puerta al no escuchar más a Relena. Sin darse cuenta, ella misma se había echado de cabeza. El no pudo haber firmado un contrato de trabajo con una firma falsa. Jamás usaba la firma verdadera, fuera de los asuntos legales, para evitar precisamente lo que acaba de pasar; que alguien la falsificara. Además no necesitaba de ese trabajo en las industrias Piscraf, el tenía su propia empresa. Empresa que manejaba de momento su tío, pero que algún tenía que manejar él.  
  
Tendría que decirle a Duo todo eso. Después de todo si le había mentido. Pero era una mentir muy diferente a la que él pensaba.  
  
Y Relena seguía insistiendo en que no le había mentido. bueno, peor para ella cuando se enterara de la verdad.  
  
Iba llegando al primer piso cuando el portero le llamo haciéndolo dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba.  
  
-- Lamento molestarlo señor Yuy - dijo el portero - pero hace rato un mensajero le trajo esto - dijo entregándole un sobre tamaño carta - se lo iba a mandar con la señorita Relena, pero subió tan de prisa que no tuve tiempo de pedirle el favor.  
  
-- No se preocupe - dijo Heero abriendo el sobre que no traía membrete.  
  
Dentro del sobre había un par de llaves y dos hojas. La hoja si estaba membretada y con una perfecta caligrafía se leía el siguiente mensaje:  
  
"Como no te has dignado a pasar por tu regalo de cumpleaños, me he tomado la molestia de hacértelo llegar.  
  
Quinze"  
  
Heero saco la segunda hoja que era una factura sin nombre describiendo lo que era el regalo.  
  
-- Puede prestarme su pluma - dijo Heero al portero.  
  
-- Claro - dijo tendiendo la pluma al jugador.  
  
Heero la tomo y sobre el espacio en blanco se dio prisa en poner un nombre: Duo Maxwell. Ahora Duo sería el propietario de aquello que le habían enviado.  
  
Dejo la pluma y tomo uno de los llaveros que descansaba sobre la recepción del portero. El hombre se quedo asombrado y antes de que Heero abriera la puerta para salir le detuvo.  
  
-- Señor Yuy? - dijo extrañado.  
  
-- Si? - volteo Heero a ver al hombre.  
  
-- Se llevo usted el control del garaje subterráneo - dijo pensando que Heero se habría equivocado.  
  
-- A caso no tengo garaje en este sitio? - pregunto Heero  
  
-- Si, si tiene, pero.  
  
-- Quizá es hora de que comience a usarlo - dijo Heero mostrando las llaves del auto que venían dentro del sobre y saliendo del edificio.  
  
  
  
Donde diablos se había metido Wufei?  
  
El entrenador de la defensiva los había citado en el estadio de colmillo blanco dos horas antes del partido para revisar movimientos y jugadas antes de enfrentarse contra OZ.  
  
Wufei había llegado junto con Hilde a su casa, más temprano de lo acostumbrado, había comido de forma silenciosa con ellos y se había marchado a la carrera para ir a recoger su equipo y su uniforme.  
  
Trowa había pasado a recogerlo y ambos habían llegado al estadio. Pero de eso ya hacía una hora y Wufei aun no se presentaba.  
  
Tanto Trowa como Duo volteaban de forma constante hasta la entrada de los vestidores. Ni el coach Zech, ni Wufei se había presentado aun y ya casi era hora de salir rumbo al estadio de Oz.  
  
-- Tengo la impresión de que Wufei va a aceptar la beca que le ofreció Oz - dijo Trowa en voz baja a Duo sin dejar de mirara el pizarrón donde el entrenador de la defensiva explicaba las jugadas.  
  
-- Comienzo a creer que si - dijo Duo mirando al suelo - pensé que al hacerse novio de Hilde olvidaría la beca de Oz, pero mira la hora que es y aun no ha llegado.  
  
La puerta de los vestidores se abrió de golpe y tanto Trowa como Duo voltearon esperando que fuera Wufei quien entraba.  
  
-- Lamento la demora - dijo el coach Zech entrando al lugar, haciendo que Trowa y Duo regresaran su vista desilusionada - bien chicos, es hora de irnos.  
  
-- No vendrá - afirmo Trowa  
  
-- Aun faltan unos minutos para el partido, por lo menos yo no perderé la esperanza de que llegue - dijo Duo tomando el casco y siguiendo al resto del equipo.  
  
Zech busco con la mirada a sus jugadores y al percatarse que faltaba uno se acerco a los dos últimos que caminaban para hablar con ellos.  
  
-- Trowa, Duo, donde esta Wufei? - pregunto al los chicos. Duo se sintió nervioso al escuchar la pregunta del entrenador y eso no paso desapercibido para Zech - Duo? - dijo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- He. yo. yo.  
  
-- Coach - dijo Trowa viendo al entrenador haciendo que Zech volteara a verlo - no se si usted este enterado que el coach Traize de Oz nos hizo una oferta para cambiarnos a su equipo - Zech sonrió.  
  
-- Se me hubiera hecho extraño que no lo hiciera - dijo Zech - entonces no contaremos más con Wufei. Bien, nos las arreglaremos - dijo Zech sonriendo haciendo que Trowa y Duo se extrañaran - vamos chicos, no pongan esas caras. Traize ya lo ha hecho antes. Siempre se lleva a mis mejores jugadores con sus becas. Me sorprende que ustedes no hayan aceptado.  
  
-- A mi no me intereso su oferta - dijo Trowa.  
  
-- Y a ti Duo? - pregunto Zech.  
  
-- Yo. yo no quería cambiar de escuela.  
  
-- Y que hay con la beca que te ofrece Colmillo Blanco, la aceptaras? - pregunto Zech viéndolo.  
  
-- Yo. no lo he pensado coach. Cuanto tiempo tengo para darle una respuesta? - pregunto Duo dudoso.  
  
-- Bueno, tenemos que pasar tu papelería directamente del club. Así que si vas a aceptar la beca, deberás contestarnos a mas tardar, la primera semana después de terminados los exámenes. Así nos aseguramos que la secretaría de tu universidad reciba los papeles y entres con la beca el próximo semestre.  
  
-- Y. - dijo Duo mordiendo su labio inferior haciendo que tanto Trowa como Zech le vieran con curiosidad - y que hay de Heero? Siempre entrará al equipo el próximo semestre?  
  
-- Aun no hablo con él - dijo Zech - pero entre o no entre, la beca se te será otorgada Duo.  
  
-- Gracias Coach - dijo Duo bajando la vista - pero no preguntaba por eso - dijo en voz baja mientras llegaban al estadio de Oz.  
  
  
  
El estadio había estado recibiendo alumnos, maestros y curiosos desde muy temprana hora. A solo unos minutos de que comenzara el juego por la final, el estadio ya estaba lleno. Los gritos de la gente hacían vibrar el estadio. Todos los jugadores sabían que llegar a una final era asegurarse de que los manejadores los vieran. Todos los que querían llegar a los profesionales hacían su mayor esfuerzo para lucirse en el juego.  
  
Los jugadores de Oz veían con asombro a su coach. Nunca lo habían visto como ahora. Traize estaba sonriendo y les decía a sus jugadores que se divirtieran en el juego. Eso nunca se los había dicho, Traize siempre les gritaba, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaban contra Colmillo Blanco, nunca los dejaba olvidar que tenían que ganarle a Zech. Pero ahora, sonreía y de forma amena les pedía divertirse?  
  
-- Alguien sabe donde quedo nuestro entrenador? - pregunto uno de los jugadores confundido.  
  
Quatre había sonreído al escuchar el comentario y volteo a ver a Heero. Pero Heero estaba sentado en una de las bancas, ya totalmente vestido, pero estaba de forma pensativa viendo al piso.  
  
-- Heero estas bien? - pregunto Quatre al verlo así. Heero pareció despertar al escuchar la voz del rubio.  
  
-- Si - dijo de forma mecánica.  
  
-- No pareces estar bien Heero. Es por Duo? - volvió a preguntar Quatre en voz baja.  
  
-- Si - volvió a decir Heero sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras que le dirigía Quatre.  
  
-- Oye capitán - dijo uno de los jugadores dirigiéndose a Heero. Heero levanto la vista para verlo - andan diciendo que te acostaste con la jefa de porristas, es eso cierto?  
  
La mirada de Quatre se dejo caer sobre el jugador con el numero 87 que sonreía de forma burlona. Heero se levanto para quedar de frente al chico que borro su sonrisa al ver que Heero le dirigía una mirada asesina.  
  
-- No se de que hablas.  
  
-- Bueno, es que las porristas están comentando que tuviste relaciones con Relena - volvió a decir el chico, pero esta vez con nerviosismo.  
  
-- Yo no me acosté con ella - dijo Heero de forma firme.  
  
-- Vaya!, no sabía que aun existieran los caballeros - dijo sonriendo de forma burlona de nuevo, haciendo que Heero dirigiera su mirada a él - no me mires de esa forma capitán. Lo que pasa es que nadie se lo ha quedado callado antes. Tú serías el primero.  
  
-- A que te refieres? - pregunto Heero con curiosidad.  
  
-- O vamos! - dijo el chico en tono indiferente - no habrás creído que tu eres el primero en su vida, verdad? Esa chica ya esta muy recorrida.  
  
-- Y a ti te afecta?  
  
-- No, no me afecta en nada - dijo con sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta de Heero.  
  
-- Entonces por que te molestas en ponerme en antecedentes?  
  
-- Por. por que. por que. - dijo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Por que estas interesado en ella?  
  
--Nooo!!, yo tengo novia, Relena no me interesa más - se apresuro en contestarle a Heero.  
  
-- Más?  
  
-- Ha - dijo el chico rascando su cabeza al darse cuenta que había cometido un error - yo fui el primero. Pero ella me rechazo después de eso. Y con todos ha sido lo mismo. Después de tener relaciones con ella, ella los termina y busca a otro.  
  
-- De todas formas yo no tengo nada que ver con ella - dijo Heero de forma firme.  
  
-- Pero dicen.  
  
-- Me importa muy poco lo que digan. Puedes seguir haciendo el intento con ella, quizá y puedas quitármela de encima - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta para salir de los vestidores.  
  
  
  
Solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que comenzara el juego. El ruido en las gradas del campo de Oz podía escucharse incluso en los pasillos de los vestidores de los visitantes.  
  
Duo salió a los pasillos para ver si Wufei llegaba, estaba preocupado por su amigo. Si iba a aceptar la beca de Oz, por que no se molesto en decirles? Así por lo menos no se estaría preocupando tanto.  
  
Durante la comida, Wufei había estado muy silencioso, como no se le ocurrió preguntar si era por la beca de OZ?.  
  
Camino solo unos metros hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían directamente fuera del estadio. Si Wufei iba a llegar, llegaría por esa parte. Pero el lugar se veía desierto, solo un auto azul estacionado frente a la puerta, pero de Wufei no había ninguna señal. Todos los estudiantes ya estaban en las gradas y clamaban a gritos por su equipo favorito.  
  
-- Amigo, date prisa! - dijo Duo en un susurro, dándose la vuelta para regresar a los vestidores.  
  
Pero casi al llegar a la puerta, se topo con alguien a quien no deseaba volver a ver. Sintió como crecía en su estomago un profundo malestar solo al verle. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo descompuesto.  
  
Iba a pasar por su lado ignorando a esa persona totalmente. Pero al ver que Duo se iba sin pararse atravesó su brazo para no dejarle pasar.  
  
-- Quieres dejarme Pasar Relena - dijo Duo viéndola fijamente. Relena comenzó a reír haciendo que los tablones de su falda de porrista se comenzaran a mover.  
  
-- Duo Maxwell, no creí que te atrevieras a venir - dijo de forma maliciosa.  
  
-- Por que no? Mi equipo esta en la final y yo sigo siendo el mariscal de campo - contesto Duo de forma sarcástica. Relena comenzó a enfadarse por el tono que Duo siempre usaba al dirigirse a ella.  
  
-- Heero no quiere verte! - dijo con enfado.  
  
-- Pues tendrá que soportarme por unas horas y si me permites. - dijo tratando de mover el brazo que Relena aun tenía atravesado.  
  
-- Sabes que Heero es muy lindo conmigo - dijo Relena tratando de borrar la sonrisa de los labios de Duo y ese comentario parecía haber funcionado.  
  
-- No me importa como es o deja de ser Heero contigo - dijo Duo intentando sonar indiferente. Pero para Relena era fácil leer en él su verdadero sentir.  
  
-- Se ha dado cuenta que un hombre jamás le dará lo que una mujer puede darle. Hemos pasado unas noches maravillosas - dijo Relena sonriendo ampliamente al ver lo que sus palabras causaban en Duo.  
  
-- Pues felicidades - dijo Duo tratando de sonar sarcástico sin conseguirlo.  
  
-- No te sorprenda enterarte que en algunos meses seremos padres - Duo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar lo que Relena le estaba dando a entender - Así es Duo Maxwell, no nos estamos cuidando - dijo Relena en voz alta, haciendo que Duo retrocediera un poco por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Maldita bruja!!! - escucharon Duo y Relena a sus espaldas y ambos dirigieron su vista hasta la persona que hablaba topándose ambos con la mirada furiosa de Wufei - entra al vestidor ya Maxwell!!  
  
-- Si - dijo Duo entrando de forma apresurada al vestidor, mientras Relena solo lo observo riendo.  
  
-- Y tu. - dijo dirigiéndose peligrosamente a Relena - regresa a tu parte del campo antes de que pierda la paciencia - Relena sonrió de forma coqueta.  
  
-- Serías capaz de golpear a una mujer? - dijo Relena de forma inocente.  
  
-- A una mujer no, pero a ti si!.  
  
-- Maldito Bastardo! - dijo Relena dándole la espalda al chino y caminando del otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-- Por que se molesto en venir a torturar a Maxwell con sus tonterías? - se pregunto Wufei entrando a los vestidores.  
  
  
  
Duo entro muy enojado a los vestidores ante la vista de Trowa que no dejaba de verlo. Por que lucía ahora tan molesto? Que había pasado afuera?.  
  
Wufei entro unos segundos después con igual cara. Les habría pasado algo? Trowa camino hasta el lugar donde Wufei comenzaba a guardar sus cosas, Duo vio como entre las cosas de Wufei se encontraban los cigarros, se estiro por la espalda del chino para tomar la caja de cigarros entre sus manos.  
  
-- Hey Maxwell! - dijo Wufei al ver como Duo tomaba uno de los cigarros y lo colocaba entre sus labios - a caso fumas? - pregunto sin entender.  
  
-- Claro que fumo - dijo Duo molesto.  
  
-- Que no sabes que fumar causa cáncer? - dijo Wufei repitiendo las mismas palabras que siempre le dirigían Trowa, Hilde y el mismo Duo al verlo fumar.  
  
-- No puede matarme si ya estoy muerto - dijo Duo dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida del campo de forma melancólica con el cigarro ya encendido.  
  
-- Que paso Wufei? - dijo Trowa viendo a Duo salir al campo.  
  
-- La rubia desabrida hizo de las suyas - dijo Wufei también dirigiendo su vista hacía la salida - y Maxwell esta molesto por eso.  
  
-- Ya veo. Y tu por que llegas a esta hora? Llegamos a pensar que habías aceptado la beca de Oz. - dijo Trowa comenzando a salir también al campo.  
  
-- Lo estuve meditando por mucho rato, casi no me presento, solo que.  
  
Todos los jugadores de colmillo blanco miraban a las gradas detrás de ellos y los chiflidos iban dirigidos a una de las chicas que estaba viendo de forma distraída por la baranda.  
  
La mirada de Wufei comenzó a recorrer la figura de la chica. Sus bien formadas piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón completamente entallado. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta solo por un corto sweter, dejando entre ver sus bien formadas curvas.  
  
La chica al verlo, agito su mano en señal de saludo, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de Wufei.  
  
-- Cállense!!! - gritó con enojo haciendo que el resto de los jugadores voltearan a verlo - le están chiflando a mi novia.  
  
Hilde sintió que los colores le subían al rostro. No sabía que las miradas y los chiflidos de los jugadores estaban dirigidos a ella. Pensaba que estaban siendo dirigidos a las porristas que hacían piruetas en el campo.  
  
-- Y tu! - dijo acercándose a las gradas para ver a Hilde - cúbrete ahora mismo!  
  
Trowa comenzó a reír al ver a Wufei comportarse como todo un hombre celoso. Jamás pensó verlo comportarse así por la hermana de Duo.  
  
-- Por esto mismo he rechazado la beca - dijo Wufei regresando a un lado de Trowa muy molesto - si estando yo aquí toda esta jauría de lobos esta sobre ella. Como crees que estarían si no lo estoy?  
  
-- Tienes razón - dijo Trowa con una mueca burlona.  
  
-- Ha, ya cállate Barton! - dijo Wufei cruzando los brazos con fastidio.  
  
Duo había estado ausente a todo lo que había pasado a sus espaldas. Solo recordaba las palabras de Relena. 'Padres'. 'Se ha dado cuenta que un hombre jamás le dará lo que puede darle una mujer'. 'Padres'. un hijo, eso jamás podría dárselo otro hombre.  
  
-- Duo! - escucho la voz del entrenador a sus espaldas y volteo para verlo - eres un deportista, no deberías fumar - dijo Zech en forma de regaño.  
  
-- En estos momentos es lo único que ha logrado calmarme - dijo Duo sin dejar el cigarro.  
  
-- No puedes estar cerca del resto de los jugadores mientras estés fumando. Si vas a seguir, entonces vete del otro lado de la banca - dijo Zech señalando la parte solitaria del lugar.  
  
-- Ok - dijo Duo caminando de forma triste hasta el lugar.  
  
Heero observo del otro lado del campo como un jugador caminaba retirándose del resto de sus compañeros. Movía su mano de su boca hacía abajo y de abajo hasta su boca de nuevo. Al parecer estaba fumando. Pero que deportista fumaba justo antes de comenzar el partido? Entorno los ojos para tratar de distinguir el número que adornaba su playera.  
  
-- Duo. - murmuro al distinguir el 02 que ahora era más grande.  
  
-- Hola Bonito!  
  
Duo volteo hasta la parte de las gradas al distinguir la voz a sus espaldas que le hablaba. Trent le sonría de forma lasciva, como siempre lo había mirado.  
  
-- Que haces aquí? - pregunto enderezándose para verlo mas claramente.  
  
-- Vine a verte jugar - dijo recargándose en la baranda para hablarle - y para ver que posibilidades tengo de salir contigo?  
  
Dio sonrió por la insistencia de Trent, por lo menos sabía sus intenciones desde el principio. El nunca se había molestado por ocultarlas. Quizá debía de haberse fijado en ese jugador de Rocquefeller. o en otro!, en cualquiera menos en Heero.  
  
Trent al ver que Duo estaba sonriendo, se dio prisa en saltar la baranda para llegar al piso donde estaba Duo. Parecía que por fin tenía una oportunidad con el trenzado.  
  
-- Es de Rocquefeller! - grito Wufei tratando de llegar hasta Duo, pero Trowa lo detuvo del brazo.  
  
-- Duo esta hablando bien con él, no intervengas - dijo Trowa al chino.  
  
-- Trent.  
  
-- Calma Heero - detuvo Quatre a Heero al ver que comenzaba a adentrase al campo en dirección a Duo - no se atreverá a hacerle nada estando de su lado del campo.  
  
-- Hay posibilidades? - pregunto Trent a un paso de Duo. Pero Duo dejo escapar el humo que aun sostenía en su boca en la cara del jugador de Rocquefeller. Trent solo sonrió sin sentir ninguna molestia por lo que hizo Duo.  
  
-- Ninguna - Dijo Duo lanzando el cigarro al pasto y apagándolo con el pie, para después darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección de sus compañeros.  
  
-- Me gustas más de niño malo - dijo Trent sonriendo, haciendo que Duo volteara y sonriera de forma amarga - me quedaré aquí para verte jugar. No me rendiré hasta que sepa que tienes a alguien.  
  
-- Yo no puedo evitar que te quedes al juego. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.  
  
-- Y eso precisamente es lo que voy a hacer - dijo Trent sonriendo.  
  
  
  
Dorothy iba caminando por los solitarios pasillos que conducían a las gradas del campo de Oz con una hermosa sonrisa. Llevaba entre sus manos el diario Local, en su bolso una grabación en una cinta y la clave para abrir la puerta del cuarto de control de audio en la bolsa de su chaquetea. Tenía todo listo, con la ayuda de Klementz, este sería el final de la "Señorita Relena".  
  
Como odiaba a su prima!, como le encendía que todos la trataran como si ella fuera una reina. Y ella se vanagloriaba de eso. Trataba a todos como si fueran sus sirvientes, nadie valía la pena. Todos eran como títeres a los que controlaba con su dinero.  
  
Pero eso iba a acabar ese mismo día.  
  
Dio la vuelta en el pasillo para llegar hasta las escaleras que le llevarían hasta piso donde estaba el cuarto de controles. Pero al hacerlo casi se golpea con una persona que daba también la vuelta pero en dirección contraria.  
  
-- Dorothy?  
  
-- Relena?  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron confundidas. Se suponía que Relena debería estar ya en el campo con el resto de las porristas. Por que aparecía por los pasillos?  
  
Relena sonrió al ver a su prima parada en el corredor que la llevaría a las gradas.  
  
-- Llegaste tarde - dijo en tono recriminatorio.  
  
-- Por lo menos vine querida prima - dijo Dorothy recuperándose de la sorpresa al verla - que no deberías estar ya con tus "amigas"? - dijo tratando de averiguar que hacía en ese pasillo.  
  
-- Ho, eso lo se. Pero no podía permitir que Duo y Heero se vieran sin que yo hiciera algo al respecto - dijo de forma maliciosa viendo como Dorothy abría los ojos por la sorpresa - vengo de los vestidores de los visitantes, he tenido una entremedia platica con Duo Maxwell y le he insinuado que puedo quedar embarazada de Heero en unos meses. Así no le caerá de sorpresa - dijo riendo.  
  
-- Pero Relena, no se te hace ya demasiado? - dijo Dorothy molesta.  
  
-- No! - dijo de forma efusiva - nunca será suficiente. Duo Maxwell debe desaparecer para siempre de los pensamientos de Heero.  
  
-- Pero por que atacas a Duo, deberías hacer algo con Heero! - dijo igualmente efusiva Dorothy.  
  
-- Primero elimino a la competencia. Heero es cosa aparte. Con los análisis de embarazo positivos, lo tengo en la palma de mi mano.  
  
-- No confíes tanto en tu suerte, querida prima! - dijo Dorothy sonriendo - recuerda que "del plato a la boca, se cae la sopa" - dijo Dorothy caminando rumbo a las escaleras.  
  
-- Que quieres decir con eso Dorothy? - dijo Relena volteando para verla - no iras a delatarme verdad? Recuerda que soy capaz de hacerte la vida de cuadritos si llegaras a hacerlo! - Dorothy volteo a verla con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Yo se que lo eres.- Relena se dio la vuelta satisfecha con la respuesta de Dorothy.  
  
Pero Dorothy no siguió hasta las gradas, al llegar hasta las escaleras subió y camino hasta la puerta del control de audio. Metió la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y saco el papel en el que Heero le había anotado la clave de acceso al mismo.  
  
Si conocía bien a Heero, no tenía por que haberle dado datos falsos.  
  
Se dispuso a teclearlos en el orden en el que el capitán del equipo de su universidad se los había dado. Y en pocos segundos, el código de color rojo que indicaba que la puerta estaba cerrada, cambio a verde permitiéndole entrar.  
  
Sonrió consigo misma.  
  
-- Yo se que serías capaz de hacerme la vida de cuadritos Relena, pero por nada del mundo pienso perderme tu cara cuando veas y oigas todo lo que te tengo preparado.  
  
La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Tenía que tener listo todo para la fiesta que estaba preparando en honor a Relena. Había que ajustar unos detalles, esperar a que llegara una persona más y que el payaso hiciera su arribo a la plaza central.  
  
En una hora.  
  
En una hora vería recompensada con la cara de Relena, todos los años que le había tratado mal.  
  
  
  
Traize miraba como sus chicos comenzaban a ser presentado por el sonido del campo. Siempre pensó que era demasiado llamativo para ellos, pero aun recordaba como seguía paso a paso esas presentaciones buscando entre los jugadores al capitán de Colmillo Blanco: Zech Merquise.  
  
Mientras esperaba su turno, busco con la mirada del otro lado del campo a ese hombre de cabello platinado y ojos celestes. El parecía entretenido en algo, no veía hasta donde ellos estaban. Y no era de extrañarse, cuantos años Zech lo busco para tratar de disculparse por algo que no había hecho!, por que no había confiado en él? Por que se había dejado cegar por los celos y lo había rechazado?  
  
Todo había sido su culpa.  
  
Todo por haber besado a Lady One en aquella fiesta. Y debido a eso había sufrido la amargura de verse solo durante todo ese tiempo.  
  
Podría Zech perdonarlo alguna vez?  
  
Realmente podría perdonarse a si mismo por haber dudado tanto tiempo?...  
  
Su nombre siendo mencionado por segunda vez por el sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Corrió hasta donde estaban los otros entrenadores y los jugadores recibiendo un caluroso aplauso de los espectadores.  
  
-- Bien chicos!, debemos hacer lo mejor, pero recuerden que esto solo es un juego.  
  
Varios de los jugadores se miraron entre si al volver a escuchar las mismas palabras de Traize. "Solo un Juego", esas palabras siempre las decía Zech a sus chicos y ahora él las estaba repitiendo.  
  
  
  
El rugido del estadio lleno se dejaba escuchar por todos lados, era como un volcán a punto de hacer explosión a la primera jugada. Era la primera vez en más de 15 años que las dos universidades rivales se enfrentaban en un duelo de campeonato. Nadie quería quedarse afuera, por eso desde muy temprana hora el estadio se había abierto y se había ido llenando de alumnos, exalumnos, maestros y curiosos. Incluso la estación de radio de la universidad de comunicaciones de OZ iba a trasmitir el partido en vivo a todos los hogares cercanos a la universidad. Pero no conformes con solo trasmitir por radio, la misma universidad de comunicaciones, decidió lanzar su primer partido vía internet. Así podían recibir la señal todos aquellos que quisieran ver como resultaban las cosas entre las dos universidades rivales de la ciudad.  
  
Los árbitros habían llegado ya al centro y mandaron llamar a los dos capitanes para que eligieran su lado de la moneda.  
  
Heero camino de forma pausada, viendo del otro lado del campo para intentar localizar a Duo. Pero Duo parecía estar detrás de una fila de jugadores, lo que le impedía ver el estado en el que se encontraba.  
  
Trowa también caminaba de forma pausada, al parecer entendía en el semblante de Heero la preocupación que mostraba por su amigo. Trowa estaba seguro, que lo que había pasado entre Heero y Relena debería tener una explicación y no era precisamente él que se hubieran acostado. Por eso siguió los pasos de Heero con igual lentitud, para darle oportunidad de que viera a Duo.  
  
Aun sin acercarse lo suficiente, Heero comenzó a preguntar en voz alta.  
  
-- Como esta Duo? - dijo sin detenerse y caminando aun de forma lenta hasta llegar delante del árbitro que les esperaba de forma paciente.  
  
-- Molesto, pero bien - dijo Trowa imitando los pasos de Heero.  
  
-- Por eso estaba fumando? - pregunto Heero viendo los ojos esmeralda del capitán de Colmillo Blanco. Trowa solo asintió - por que esta molesto? Es por mi?  
  
-- Relena llego hasta él hace unos momentos, no se que le dijo - dijo Trowa deteniéndose frente al árbitro, lo mismo que Heero.  
  
-- Necesito hablar con él - dijo Heero mientras el árbitro comenzaba a lanzar la moneda al aire.  
  
-- Tienes todo el partido para intentarlo. Deberás pasar sobre Wufei, él también escucho lo que Relena dijo y esta igual de molesto.  
  
-- Difícil, pero no imposible - dijo Heero - Cara - dijo sin ver al árbitro mientras la moneda rebotaba un par de veces y caía precisamente de ese lado.  
  
-- Gana Oz el volado, que elige el capitán? - dijo el árbitro viendo a Heero. Pero Heero no separo la vista de Trowa en ningún momento.  
  
-- Ya sabes mi elección - le dijo a Trowa. Trowa solo asintió.  
  
-- OFENSIVA! - grito Trowa.  
  
Ambos capitanes regresaron a su lado del campo para darles oportunidad a los equipos especiales de lanzar el balón y así saber en que parte del campo, Colmillo Blanco iba a comenzar con su ofensiva.  
  
Quatre entro al campo buscando con la mirada a Trowa. Al verlo le sonrió ampliamente, se sentía contento de ver la aprobación en la mirada de su amor, no importaba que ambos estuvieran en equipos contrarios, los dos jugaban y por suerte, no tenían que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo como les pasaba a Duo y a Heero. Ojalá y eso pudiera cambiar algún día.  
  
El balón llego a las manos del segundo mariscal de campo y Quatre pateo el balón lanzándolo hasta la zona de anotación de Colmillo Blanco, haciendo que todas las jugadas comenzaran en la yarda 20 de lado de ellos.  
  
Los jugadores de la ofensiva de Colmillo Blanco y la Defensiva de Oz comenzaron a caminar hasta esa yarda para hacer la primera formación del partido. Wufei tomo su posición frente a Heero, su mirada profundamente negra no perdía detalles de las facciones del cero. La mirada cobalto de Heero se paseaba de un lado a otro de la formación en frente suya, buscando al 02 que ya debía estar en su lugar. Pero no, Duo aun no llegaba.  
  
Duo iba caminando de forma pausada con el casco aun en sus manos dejando que su larga trenza ondulara con el frío viento y sus decididos pasos. Era como estar viendo a un modelo profesional conducirse en una pasarela. Luciendo sus bien formados músculos en aquella prenda ajustada y brillosa por el sol que alumbraba el campo.  
  
Pero no podía ver la mirada violeta que tanto le fascinaba. Duo iba caminando con la mirada baja. Era como si rehuyera a las miradas que los demás pudieran lanzarle. estaba rehuyendo de su mirada.  
  
Llego hasta el centro de la formación y levanto la cabeza para ponerse el casco ocultando su trenza dentro de él. Pero nunca dirigió su vista al cero. Era como si no existiera, como si fuera un jugador más contra quien se enfrentaba.  
  
-- Olvídalo maldito cero! - dijo Wufei viendo la mirada de Heero fija en Duo - no permitiré que llegues a él - Heero desvió la vista para ver los ojos oscuros del chino.  
  
-- No podrás detenerme - dijo Heero de forma firme.  
  
Duo dirigió la vista al balón, tratando de olvidar que quien estaba frente a Wufei era Heero.  
  
Heero.  
  
Quien le había traicionado. quien le había usado solo como un juguete y se había ido con la jefa de porristas de su equipo. Quien le había hecho sufrir como nunca antes había sufrido.  
  
La furia fue creciendo en él mientras seguía contando. No iba a permitir que Heero le ganara. Ni ahora ni nunca!!  
  
El 'Hit' se dejo escuchar y el balón voló a las manos de Duo. Heero al ver que el balón se despego del suelo, intento a toda costa empujar a Wufei para llegar hasta el mariscal de campo y poder decirle algunas palabras. Pero Wufei lo tomo fuertemente de las hombreras y lo lanzó al suelo, mientras Duo lanzaba con fuerza el balón hasta el receptor que lo esperaba varias yardas adelante conectando el primer primero y diez.  
  
-- Te dije que lo olvidaras - dijo Wufei en la cara a Heero, mientras lo soltaba del yérsey y se levantaba para felicitar a Duo por su lanzamiento.  
  
-- Esto apenas va empezando - dijo Heero parándose para tomar su lugar en la formación de nuevo.  
  
Jugada tras jugada Heero estaba intentando llegar hasta Duo sin poder conseguirlo. La mirada de Duo le dolía demasiado, las pocas veces en que Duo le había visto a los ojos su mirada era dura. Cuanto extrañaba esa mirada dulce y transparente, tan cargada de calidez. Cuanto había cambiado en tan solo unos días. Y podía ver que también sus lanzamientos habían cambiado. Ahora eran lanzamientos cargados de violencia. Había podido escuchar al último receptor que si Duo seguía lanzando de esa forma, podría llegar a quebrarle el brazo por la fuerza que llevaba.  
  
Ahora la ofensiva de Oz entraba a hacer su trabajo sin lograr grandes maravillas. Colmillo Blanco iba a la cabeza con los primeros siete puntos.  
  
-- Heero que es lo que te pasa? - pregunto Traize viendo como su mejor jugador no perdía detalle de los movimientos de otro de los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- No me pasa nada coach - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Pues no parece!, es la primera vez que Wufei Chang logra detenerte tantas veces. Eso quiere decir que tu cabeza esta en otra parte y no en el partido - dijo Traize de forma severa. Era cierto. su cabeza estaba en Duo, nada mas que en Duo, hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en los juegos como prioridad. Pero ahora tenía que lograr burlar a Wufei si quería llegar a él - tienes que burlar al chino y detener al mariscal de campo. A como de lugar!  
  
-- Si coach - dijo Heero viendo fijamente del otro lado del campo.  
  
La gran mayoría de los jugadores de Oz escucharon el regaño de Traize a Heero. Y uno de ellos se acerco a un grupo de compañeros de la defensiva para hablarles en tono confidencial.  
  
-- Escucharon? - dijo el chico con el 87 marcado en su yérsey.  
  
-- Si - contestaron varios al mismo tiempo.  
  
-- Les aseguro que nuestro capitán no va a hacer nada en contra del mariscal de campo de Colmillo Blanco - dijo el 87.  
  
-- Por que dices eso? El coach le acaba de ordenar que lo detenga y nuestro capitán siempre hace lo que el coach le dice - dijo otro de los chicos.  
  
-- No en esta ocasión - insistió el 87.  
  
-- Por que lo dices? - pregunto otro de los chicos de la defensiva.  
  
-- Por que nuestro capitán esta enamorado del mariscal de campo del equipo rival. A caso no han visto el diario escolar? Allí han salido muchas veces. Y si eso no era suficiente, lo compro en la pasada subasta de esclavos, delante de toda la gente de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- Pero él y la jefa de porristas.  
  
-- Solo apariencias - insistió el 87 - hace rato me dijo que él no tenía nada que ver con ella y que si quería hiciera el intento, a ver si se la quitaba de encima.  
  
-- Entonces.  
  
-- Heero nos puede traicionar haciendo que Colmillo Blanco gane este juego.  
  
-- Hay que impedirlo!  
  
-- Si y yo se como hacerlo - dijo el 87 sonriendo.  
  
-- Nosotros te apoyamos Erick - dijo otro de los chicos sonriendo al rubio jugador que sonrió en respuesta al ver el apoyo de sus compañeros.  
  
  
  
La ofensiva de Colmillo Blanco volvió a entrar al campo para dar comienzo al segundo cuarto del partido. No podía perder más tiempo con el chino, tenía que llegar a Duo a como diera lugar, tenía que convencerlo de que fuera al departamento con él para enseñarle las fotografías que le había dado Dorothy.  
  
Pero primero tenía que burlar a Wufei.  
  
La formación volvió a efectuarse. Esta vez no iba a permitir que el chino lo detuviera. En el último juego, había logrado burlarlo, usaría lo mismo para intentarlo en esta ocasión.  
  
El 'Hit' volvió a escucharse y al mismo tiempo en que las manos del centro despegaban el balón del suelo, Heero se levantó para empujar a Wufei con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Wufei se sorprendiera por la acción directa tomada por el cero y cayera de espaldas al suelo.  
  
Duo sintió el balón en sus manos y volteo buscando un receptor que se encontrara en posición. Pero lo único que vio fueron los ojos cobaltos de Heero que se aproximaban a toda prisa sobre él. Desvió la mirada buscando otro receptor más cerca, sabía que si Heero llegaba hasta él sin haber lanzado, lo iba a detener atrás.  
  
Pero no había receptores en posición. que hacer? Sin detenerse a meditar mucho en la jugada, comenzó a correr por el hueco que se abría por el centro.  
  
-- Duo!! - grito Heero tratando de detenerlo al tiempo en que se lanzaba atrapando a Duo por uno de los pies y haciéndolo caer sin que lograra el primero y diez.  
  
Duo volteo a ver a Heero que aun le sostenía fuertemente de la pierna. Ese simple contacto le mandaba corrientes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Intentaba sacudirse ese agarre moviendo la pierna, pero Heero no lo soltaba y solo lo veía de forma fija.  
  
-- Ya me detuviste. Ahora suéltame! - dijo Duo sacudiendo de nuevo su pierna con nerviosismo.  
  
-- Necesito hablar contigo Duo! - dijo Heero soltándolo y poniéndose de pie para verlo.  
  
-- Maldito cero! - dijo Wufei llegando hasta Duo - aléjate de él!. Vamos Maxwell - dijo dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y después tomándolo por el yérsey lo jaló hasta su posición.  
  
La mirada de Duo no se alejo de la cobalto que le veía de forma insistente. Por que insistía en hablar con él? Que le iba a decir? Debería escucharlo para después alejarse? Que era lo peor que pudiera decirle? Quizá si hablaba con él, por fin lo dejaría en paz.  
  
Heero regreso a su posición frente a Wufei, el chino le estaba haciendo las cosas muy difíciles. Volteo para ver a Trowa, el de los ojos verdes al sentir la mirada cobalto volteo a verle. Pero Trowa no podía ayudarle dentro del partido, el rubio del numero 87 le estaba dando más problemas que las últimas veces. Al parecer estaba decidido, al igual que Heero, a llegar a Duo.  
  
El 'Hit' volvió a escucharse. Wufei esperaba el ataque directo de Heero y sembró sus pies en el pasto del campo para esperar el golpe, pero esta vez, Heero solo lo tomo por la hombrera y lo empujo de lado haciéndolo caer de frente al no sentir el impacto.  
  
Duo vio al receptor en posición y lanzó el balón con fuerza, pero al hacerlo sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo tomaban por el pecho y lo lanzaban al suelo.  
  
Cerró los ojos por instinto esperando sentir el fuerte golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego. Abrió los ojos al escuchar un murmullo a la altura de su oído.  
  
-- Por favor Duo. te suplico que me escuches, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte. No te he olvidado.  
  
Sintió como los brazos de Heero se cerraban sobre su cuerpo, bajo las enormes hombreras del equipo bajo el uniforme.  
  
Duo sintió como el calor comenzaba a subir hasta su rostro, como se ruborizaba ante el contacto tan intimo de los brazos de Heero sobre su cuerpo. Lo estaba abrazando como lo hizo en el cementerio y delante de todos en el estadio!  
  
-- Suéltalo Cero!!! - grito Wufei con enfado, tomando a Duo de los brazos de Heero y obligándolo a pararse - que te crees que estas haciendo? - dijo con enojo enfrentando a Heero de frente.  
  
-- No interfieras Wufei - dijo de forma firme - necesito convencer a Duo de que vea algo.  
  
-- Que es? - dijo Duo - tu contrato con las industrias Piscraf o quizá la invitación para tu boda? - dijo Duo con sarcasmo.  
  
-- Todos regresen al juego, si no, los vamos a castigar a ambos - gritó uno de los árbitros.  
  
Minutos, solo faltaban minutos para que se terminara el primer tiempo y no estaba consiguiendo nada. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Por que al parecer Relena había hecho más que solo salir desnuda de su habitación aquel domingo. O como es que Duo sabía sobre el falso contrato? A caso había ido a verlo en alguna ocasión para decirle mentiras sobre ellos?  
  
El 'Hit' volvió a dejarse oír, pero esta vez Wufei pudo detener a Heero en la línea de golpeo. Sin embargo el 87 pudo eludir a Trowa y se perfilo hasta el mariscal de campo que recién lanzaba el balón para llegar hasta el primero y gol.  
  
La pelota ya había llegado a las manos del receptor, cuando Duo sintió como alguien golpeaba con fuerza su hombro derecho y lo lanzaba al suelo con fuerza. Un fuerte crujido se escucho, al mismo tiempo en que un quejido se levanto en todo el estadio al ver como el 87 derribaba por la espalda al mariscal de campo.  
  
Zech entro corriendo al campo junto con un par de médicos al ver como Duo permanecía en el suelo quejándose de un dolor en el hombro, al mismo tiempo en que Heero llegaba con enojo a empujar al 87 que solo rió al ver lo que había hecho.  
  
-- Como se te ocurre? - dijo Heero con enojo - puedes haberle roto el brazo.  
  
-- Y eso que? - dijo el rubio con indiferencia - si eso pasa y sacan al mariscal del campo, podemos considerarnos triunfadores.  
  
Heero soltó un golpe sobre el rostro del rubio haciéndolo caer al campo de juego, mientras el resto de sus compañeros trataba de detenerlo.  
  
-- Si algo le pasa a Duo, te las veras conmigo - dijo Heero mientras el rubio lo veía asustado. Jamás había visto a Heero así.  
  
-- Erick! - dijo Traize mandando llamar al rubio - no debiste atacar de esa forma a Duo Maxwell!, ahora mismo te vas a la banca. No volverás a jugar en mi equipo.  
  
-- Pero Coach!! Usted dijo que había que detener al mariscal a como diera lugar! - dijo Erick sobando su mandíbula por el golpe que le había dado Heero.  
  
-- Si, detenerlo de forma deportiva, no como tú lo hiciste. Quizá esa acción tuya nos cueste el partido.  
  
-- No puede sacarme del equipo! - dijo el rubio molesto.  
  
-- Yo soy el entrenador y puedo hacerlo - dijo Traize.  
  
-- Hablare con mi tía, la vicerectora One para que me regrese al equipo! No podrá sacarme así de fácil.  
  
-- Para tu información, Lady One renunció esta mañana a su puesto. Así que retírate ahora mismo de mi vista.  
  
Erick bajo la vista derrotado. Había creído que por ser sobrino de Lady One podía hacer cualquier cosa sin que pudieran hacerle nada. Pero si su tía ya no estaba en el puesto, no había nada más que hacer que obedecer al coach Traize. Había perdido.  
  
Los árbitros estaban al rededor de Duo, al igual que uno de los médicos y el coach Zech. Duo estaba sentado en el pasto sin el casco, mientras el doctor revisaba su hombro por debajo del equipo.  
  
-- Estoy bien - dijo Duo apretando los dientes - puedo seguir en el juego. Pudo lograr lanzar un pase para anotar.  
  
-- Tus hombreras están rotas Duo - dijo el coach Zech - y no se que opine el médico. Además podemos lanzar un gol de campo. Tenemos suficiente delantera como para darnos ese lujo.  
  
-- No, quiero lanzar! - dijo Duo con seguridad - en verdad estoy bien.  
  
-- Si el dice que puede jugar, entonces debe estar bien - dijo uno de los médicos - pero me gustaría revisarte mejor cuando acabe el partido.  
  
-- Bien, esta es la última jugada de este tiempo. Después nos iremos al descanso para esperar el tercer cuarto. Servirá para que descanses un poco Duo. Estas haciendo un magnifico trabajo.  
  
-- Gracias Coach  
  
Duo se levanto del campo adolorido. Los árbitros impusieron un castigo de diez yardas acercándolos aun más a la zona de anotación de OZ. Un pase corto podría darles una gran ventaja para irse al descanso del medio tiempo y eso lo sabían todos los jugadores y ambos coach. Era justo y lo sabían.  
  
-- Estas bien Duo? - dijo Trowa acercándose a él.  
  
-- Si amigo, ya sabes que me las he visto peores. Eso no va a detenerme - aseguro Duo.  
  
-- Bien, entonces necesitamos un pase corto para anotar. No te será difícil.  
  
-- Lo se.  
  
Los jugadores llegaron a sus posiciones para formarse. Heero espero a que todos estuvieran en sus posiciones para pararse ante la vista asombrada de todos.  
  
-- Estas bien Duo? - pregunto Heero. La mirada de Duo se fijo en él de forma sorprendida, pero después cambio a una de molestia.  
  
-- Ah claro, estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cariños - dijo Duo con sarcasmo haciendo que varios jugadores comenzaran a reír.  
  
El 'Hit' se dejo escuchar. Duo sintió el balón en sus manos y de forma rápida lo lanzó a Trowa que ya estaba en posición dentro de la zona de anotación.  
  
El silbato sonó dando por terminado el primer tiempo. Todo había sido tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo de acercarse a Duo. No cabía duda que tenía que pedir ayuda y rápido.  
  
Los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco comenzaron a bajar las escaleras rumbo a los vestidores, mientras él permanecía en medio del campo. Vio como los ojos celestes de Zech le observaban y decidió poner en practica el plan de contingencia.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a sus propios vestidores. Por que Duo tenía que ser a veces tan terco?? Sin embargo esa terquedad le gustaba. Esa misma terquedad era lo que lo había llevado a resolver los más complejos problemas de matemáticas o a preparar el más sabroso de los pasteles de crema. O en este caso, a lanzar con el hombro dañado. por que no le paso desapercibido que a Duo le dolía el hombro y le sería imposible seguir en el juego por más tiempo.  
  
  
  
Zech levanto la vista hasta las gradas al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. Justo sobre la puerta de los vestidores estaba Noin sonriendo de forma dulce. Hacía unas horas que se había enterado de lo que verdaderamente había pasado hacía diez años y no parecía haberle afectado.  
  
Después de dejarla en su casa, había ido a la rectoría de Oz para hablar con Lady One y se encontró con una mujer llorando en su escritorio. Cuando le pregunto que pasaba, se topo con la noticia de que Lady One había renunciado al puesto esa misma mañana y se había marchado de la oficina dejando solo su carta de renuncia irrevocable. Y la mujer lloraba desconsolada al no saber que pasaría con ella sin su jefa.  
  
Zech le había explicado, que seguramente Dermail nombraría a otra persona en el lugar de Lady One y que ella seguiría conservando su puesto. Con eso la mujer se había tranquilizado y había accedido a darle la dirección de la casa de Lady One cuando le dijo que era urgente que la viera.  
  
Pero al llegar a casa de One, la encontró cerrada. Uno de los vecinos le dijo que la había visto salir en un taxi con varias maletas.  
  
Al final de cuentas, no logro hablar con Lady One, pero de todas formas ya tenía la información principal por parte de Odin Low. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle llegar esos datos a Traize. pero dudaba mucho que el entrenador de Oz, con lo orgulloso que era, quisiera tan solo escucharle. Eso era un caso perdido.  
  
-- Iras a hablar con él? - pregunto Noin al bajar los escalones y quedar frente a Zech - es tu oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.  
  
-- No Noin, tu no conoces a Traize, ni siquiera querrá oírme.  
  
-- Y como lo sabes si no lo has intentado? Antes solo le hablabas para disculparte. Ahora tienes las pruebas de que no paso nada esa noche.  
  
-- Cuales pruebas Noin?  
  
-- La novela, la palabra de Odin y quizá la de Lady One.  
  
-- Lady One se fue esta mañana - dijo Zech apesadumbrado - Odin se va esta tarde. Y dudo mucho que Traize quiera leer una novela. Además, han pasado diez años. Es demasiado tiempo para volver a intentarlo. - dijo Zech pasando por un lado de Noin para dirigirse a los vestidores.  
  
-- Nunca es demasiado tarde Zech - dijo Noin caminando al igual que él, pero siguiendo de largo por los pasillos.  
  
  
  
Los últimos jugadores de Colmillo Blanco entraron al vestidor de forma sonora, riendo por la ventaja que llevaban sobre Oz. Zech estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar al vestidor y darles indicaciones a sus chicos, cuando vio una figura conocida que se dirigía a él.  
  
Aparto la mano de la puerta y camino para encontrase con él, lejos de los vestidores.  
  
-- Coach, necesito su ayuda. - dijo de forma firme.  
  
-- En que necesitas que te ayude Heero?  
  
Heero sonrió al coach Zech, sabía que era él único que podría ayudarle, y se dispuso a solicitársela.  
  
  
  
El medio tiempo en el estadio dio comienzo con la presentación de las porristas de Colmillo Blanco para continuar con las de Oz. La música y los gritos de la gente no paraban. Los comentaristas deportivos hablaban constantemente de todo lo que se veía en el campo. El duelo de ambas universidades estaba resultando un verdadero espectáculo. Comenzando con los magnificas lanzamientos del mariscal de campo de Colmillo Blanco, que parecía usar el balón como si fuera una bala de cañón y eso no lo decían los del equipo contrario, lo decían sus mismos compañeros. Pero aun estaba por verse si el mariscal de campo iba a continuar o no en el partido, después de lo que el tacler lateral de Oz le había causado.  
  
-- Un espectáculo? - dijo sonriendo Dorothy mientras veía por la ventana del cuarto de audio - y eso que aun no han visto lo mejor.  
  
  
  
Noin iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a los vestidores buscando a una persona en particular. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablarle, pero no iba a tener tiempo cuando el partido acabara. Y ahora que había encontrado el coraje suficiente para acercarse a él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.  
  
Llego hasta uno de los corredores, sabía que los vestidores estaban del otro lado de esa puerta. No debía entrar, pero quería hacerlo. Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta cuando una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo.  
  
-- Noin? - Noin volteo al reconocer la voz.  
  
-- Traize, justo a la persona que vine a buscar - dijo ella sonriendo al verlo parado detrás de ella.  
  
-- Vas a disculparme Noin, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar - dijo Traize tomando del brazo para acompañarla al otro lado de los pasillos. Pero Noin no estaba dispuesta a irse sin decir a lo que había ido.  
  
-- Traize, se que no es ni el lugar ni el momento. Pero necesito que sepas algo.  
  
-- Con todo respecto Noin, pero no tengo tiempo ahora - dijo Traize soltándola del brazo y dándose la vuelta para regresar a los vestidores.  
  
-- Traize, has perdido 10 años, no puedes perder solo dos minutos? - Traize se detuvo al escuchar lo que Noin dijo y se volteo para verla - No se ni como empezar, pero tratare de ser breve. Quisiera que leyeras una novela - dijo sacando de la bolsa de su chaqueta la novela de Odin que Zech había dejado en su departamento.  
  
Traize vio el libro, y se dio cuanta que Noin sabía. Y si ella sabía entonces también Zech. Pero por que iba ella a buscarlo y no él? Por que?  
  
-- Ya la leí - dijo en voz baja.  
  
-- Entonces ya estas enterado? - pregunto Noin contrariada - entonces si sabes por que no lo has buscado?. Zech pensó que nunca leerías una novela. Por eso no te ha buscado para intentar explicarte. Odin ya nos confirmo que lo que dice esta novela es cierto, pero el se va o se fue esta tarde y Lady One ha desaparecido. Solo queda esta novela como testigo de lo que paso.  
  
-- Lo siento Noin, realmente lo siento - dijo Traize sin verla - yo hable con Lady esta mañana y me confirmo lo mismo. A ti fue a quien te hicimos más daño.  
  
-- No Traize, ni tu ni Zech me hicieron daño. Fue ella y Odin. Pero yo me sentiré feliz si ustedes logran arreglar las cosas - Traize levanto la vista para verla y solo esbozo una sonrisa triste.  
  
-- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo para nosotros Noin. Creo que es muy tarde para tratar de remediarlo.  
  
-- No me digas lo mismo que Zech! - dijo Noin con desesperación - ustedes aun sienten algo el uno por el otro. Por dios!, no puedes seguir escudándote en el supuesto odio que sientes por él?. - Traize sonrió de forma triste de nuevo.  
  
-- Eres la segunda persona en este día que me dice lo mismo. Pero ya veremos a donde nos lleva el destino al final del día - y sin decir nada más, Traize se dio la vuelta para seguir hasta el vestidor.  
  
-- Maldición, alguno de los dos debe hacer algo!!! - grito Noin al ver como Traize se perdía entre los pasillos del estadio.  
  
  
  
Duo estaba sentado en una de las bancas escuchando sin escuchar lo que uno de los entrenadores decía sobre las jugadas. El dolor en su hombro era muy fuerte, estaba seguro que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo en el juego. Trowa pudo ver como los dientes de Duo estaban apretados, ya antes había visto esa expresión en él. Era cuando su padre le golpeaba y las heridas le quemaban en la espalda.  
  
-- Duo. - dijo Trowa poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del trenzado y viendo como Duo solo apretaba los labios para evitar soltar un grito de dolor - no estás bien - murmuro.  
  
-- Estoy bien Trowa - dijo entre dientes - tu sabes mejor que nadie que he estado en peores situaciones que esta. Solo es un dolor sin importancia, cuando el brazo este lo suficientemente caliente, dejara de dolerme. Así que quita esa cara de preocupación quieres?  
  
-- Duo ven acá!  
  
Trowa y Duo voltearon a ver a Zech que recién entraba al vestidor. Duo se paro de su lugar tratando de ocultar la mueca de dolor en su cara.  
  
Zech lo vio fijamente, no traía puesto el equipo, ya que las hombreras se habían quebrado y habían mandado a alguien al estadio por un repuesto. Así que solo traía una playera de manga larga, ya que hacía frío y esperaba por el equipo para ponerse el yérsey del uniforme.  
  
Pero en su cara podían verse muestras de sudor y un gesto que muchas veces había visto entre sus jugadores. Duo tenía dolor, estaba seguro.  
  
-- Ve ahora mismo a la enfermería para que te revise el médico - dijo Zech de forma firme.  
  
-- No es necesario coach, estoy bien - dijo Duo intentando sonreír.  
  
-- No es una opción, te estoy pidiendo que vayas ahora mismo. No pienso arriesgarte a que sufras un desgarre - dijo Zech levantando el brazo de Duo y haciéndolo lanzar un grito de dolor - no puedes ni levantar el brazo Duo.  
  
-- Aaahh, coach! - dijo Duo sudando por el dolor de ese simple movimiento que le había hecho Zech - esta bien, esta bien, ya voy a la enfermería.  
  
-- Yo lo acompaño - dijo Trowa levantándose para acompañar a Duo.  
  
-- La enfermería esta aquí en seguida. Necesito que veamos algunas jugadas por si Duo no puede acompañarnos en la segunda parte debido a la lesión.  
  
-- Voy a regresar! - dijo Duo seguro.  
  
-- Contamos con eso! - dijo Zech sonriendo - ahora ve con el médico.  
  
-- Si.  
  
  
  
Duo estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermería tomando su hombro. Había entrado y no había visto al médico, pero sus cosas estaban a un costado de la sala, por lo que supuso que no debía tardar.  
  
Le dolía mucho el hombro, estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en el campo. Unos segundos antes de que acabara el segundo cuarto había tirado pésimo. Pero había sido un pase muy corto, por lo que el receptor lo había recibido bien y habían logrado anotar.  
  
Quería estar bien, necesitaba estar bien para poder ganarles a los de Oz.  
  
Se quito la playera de manga larga con cuidado y se recostó boca abajo esperando a que llegara el doctor, sabía que le iba a aplicar la crema para golpes y eso le haría sentir mejor.  
  
Escucho como la puerta se abrió, sabía que el médico no iba a tardar y se dio prisa en saludarlo.  
  
-- Doc que bueno que llega. No le he dicho a nadie, pero realmente me duele mucho el hombro. Cree poder hacer algo por mi? - pregunto Duo escuchando como el doctor llegaba hasta sus cosas y abría su maletín.  
  
- M.jm - escucho que el doctor dijo.  
  
Después de la breve respuesta que el médico le dio, sintió como las manos expertas del galeno comenzaban a moverse por su hombro adolorido untando con crema los músculos maltratados.  
  
La sensación de calor comenzó a inundar su brazo, con forme la crema iba penetrando cada músculo haciendo que el dolor fuera disminuyendo poco a poco. Pero no lo suficiente.  
  
-- Cielos Doc! Esto esta muy caliente - dijo Duo al sentir como la crema para los golpes comenzaba a hacer efecto sobre sus músculos adoloridos - No sabe como le agradezco que no haya dicho nada de mis cicatrices. Le aseguro que ya no se presentaran más - dijo Duo al recordar como el médico nunca comento con nadie sobre las heridas que tenía en la espalda.  
  
- M.jm - volvió a oír al médico decir.  
  
-- Usted siempre ha sido muy serio Doc, pero ahora esta mas serió de lo normal - dijo Duo sintiendo como el galeno tomaba su brazo con una de sus manos y la otra mano la ponía sobre su espalda, para jalar en un movimiento rápido el brazo de Duo hacía atrás haciéndolo tronar al mismo tiempo en que Duo soltaba un grito de dolor por el movimiento al que había sido sometido.  
  
-- Ahhh - gritó Duo - que pretende al hacerme eso? - dijo Duo tratando de levantarse, pero debido a que el médico tenía su mano sobre su espalda no pudo hacerlo. Pero al mover el hombro herido se dio cuanta que este ya no le dolía - Cielos Doc! Ya no me duele. Esto fue algo nuevo y doloroso al principio pero valió la pena. Ahora puedo regresar al juego - dijo Duo riendo de forma alegre aun recostado sobre la camilla de la enfermería.  
  
-- No - contesto el médico al oído de Duo. Duo se extraño ante la respuesta del médico y comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo en su espalda que comenzaba a bajar hasta su estomago haciéndolo sentirse nervioso.  
  
-- Por que no? - dijo de forma nerviosa sin animarse a moverse de su posición.  
  
Pero las manos del médico comenzaron a moverse sobre su espalda de una forma lenta y sensual haciéndole abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Nunca el médico había hecho algo así, por que ahora lo hacía? Trato de moverse intentando levantarse, pero la presión que el hombre ejercía sobre su espalda se lo impidió.  
  
-- Doc? Que hace Doc? - pregunto Duo nervioso, tratando de incorporarse de la camilla.  
  
Pero el médico no respondió a la pregunta del trenzado y siguió dando un suave masaje sobre su espalda desnuda. El calor de sus manos lo sentía sobre todo su cuerpo.  
  
-- Ya. ya basta! - dijo Duo moviéndose y cayendo de la camilla al sentir como la mano del hombre pretendía bajar hasta su pecho.  
  
Levanto la cabeza con sorpresa al ver los zapatos deportivos y los pantalones brillantes de color verde del equipo contrario frente a él.  
  
-- HEERO! - gritó Duo - debí suponerlo - dijo levantándose de un salto y quedando frente a él - quien otro podría ser capaz de hacerme algo semejante?  
  
-- Duo. por favor, necesito hablar contigo - dijo Heero de forma firme viendo a Duo a los ojos.  
  
-- Ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito. No me interesa hablar contigo. No me interesa saber de ti y como te va con tu novia. Simplemente no quiero.  
  
-- Duo. - dijo Heero tratando de acercarse, pero Duo se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta de le enfermería encontrándose con la sorpresa de que esta estaba cerrada.  
  
-- Maldición! - dijo Duo empujando la puerta sin resultados.  
  
-- No podrás salir sin esto - dijo Heero haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo y viendo que Heero traía la llave consigo.  
  
-- Dame esa llave! - dijo Duo enfadado dando un paso hacía Heero.  
  
Pero entonces vio con sorpresa como Heero dejaba caer la llave dentro de los pegados pantalones deportivos del uniforme.  
  
-- No hasta que me escuches - dijo Heero cruzando los brazos y esbozando una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Duo.  
  
-- Maldita sea Heero! - grito Duo - no pienso tratar de quitarte la llave. Ambos perderemos el juego si no salimos de aquí!. Que acaso no te importa? - dijo Duo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero Heero permaneció en la misma posición.  
  
-- Así es. No me importa - afirmo Heero.  
  
-- Pero hay manejadores afuera. Tú quieres llegar a los profesionales, es tu oportunidad. La vas a desperdiciar así nada mas? - intento de nuevo Duo.  
  
-- Si puedo recuperarte a ti, lo considero un buen cambio - dijo Heero sin moverse.  
  
-- Recuperarme???, Estas Loco!! - dijo Duo cada vez más molesto - yo no pienso volver contigo después de la forme en la que me has tratado!! - Heero bajo los brazos al escucharlo - Después de que has mandado a tu maldita novia a darme tus recados..  
  
-- Yo no tengo novia Duo - dijo Heero tratando de acercarse, pero Duo retrocedió y estiro el brazo indicándole que no se moviera.  
  
-- No me vengas con que no tienes novia. Y Relena que es? Una amiguita para pasar las "maravillosas noches", como ella me ha dicho? O es la chica con la que piensas tener un hijo, por que la señorita "no nos estamos cuidando", es lo que dijo! Que piensan ser padres dentro de unos meses!!  
  
-- Nada de eso es verdad Duo - dijo Heero de nuevo.  
  
-- No me vengas ahora con mentiras Heero. No se que es lo que quieres conmigo, pero no vas a lograr convencerme! - dijo Duo sin bajar el tono de voz.  
  
-- No quiero convencerte. - dijo Heero haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera por las palabras.  
  
-- Entonces? Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto confundido.  
  
-- Quiero que creas en mí. Por que si antes confiabas, ahora ya no lo haces? - Duo comenzó a reír.  
  
-- No puedo creerlo Heero. Como te atreves a hablarme de confianza, cuando vi a Relena salir de tu habitación envuelta en una toalla. Y después llega a mi casa con mi mochila para pedirme la llave de tu departamento y tu chaqueta - Heero se sorprendió cuando Duo dijo eso.  
  
-- Un momento. tú fuiste al departamento por tu mochila y le dejaste a Relena mi chaqueta y lanzaste por el elevador de la basura la copia de la llave.  
  
-- NO!, yo jamás hice eso!. Relena fue. - Duo suspiro - ya no importa! De todas formas espero que seas feliz con ella. Ahora puedes dejarme salir?  
  
-- No - dijo Heero comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba Duo.  
  
-- Ya basta Heero! - dijo Duo recorriendo el pequeño cuarto para tratar de alejarse del capitán de Oz - Te doy las gracias por entregar mi trabajo de radares y por ayudarme con el hombro. Pero aun hay un partido que jugar.  
  
-- No iremos - dijo Heero atrapando a Duo por uno de los brazos. Duo lo observo sorprendido.  
  
-- Heero!  
  
-- No iremos, vendrás conmigo al departamento a ver algo que te convencerá que te he dicho la verdad todo el tiempo - dijo Heero comenzando a jalarlo para llevarlo hasta la puerta.  
  
-- No pienso ir contigo!! - dijo safandose del agarre de forma brusca. Pero Heero volvió a sujetarlo, esta vez tomando su brazo y doblándolo hacía atrás para evitar que se moviera.  
  
-- No seas terco y acompáñame - dijo Heero evitando que Duo se moviera.  
  
-- No! Suéltame!.  
  
-- Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.  
  
-- Heero que haces???  
  
Duo vio como Heero estiraba uno de sus brazos hasta el estante donde estaban las vendas y tomaba una de ella para comenzar a enrollarla sobre sus brazos a la espalda. Que pretendía amarrándolo con las vendas?  
  
-- Basta Heero!!, suéltame!!, te digo que me sueltes - pero Heero no se detuvo.  
  
-- Si después de que veas lo que quiero mostrarte, sigues renuente a regresar conmigo, dejare de molestarte.  
  
-- No te creo nada! Mmmphmhmh - Duo sintió como Heero amarraba otra de las vendas sobre su boca para evitar que hablara.  
  
-- Si alguien te escucha gritar, no podré sacarte del estadio. Y no te preocupes por el juego, de todas formas no ibas a poder lanzar con ese golpe en el hombro. Lo único que hice fue quitarte el dolor, pero no iba a servir para que lanzaras.  
  
Heero tomo a Duo y lo subió sobre su hombro. Se dio prisa en sacar la llave y abrir la puerta. Una vez que se aseguro que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, salió de la enfermería cargando a Duo.  
  
-- Mmmphhmmmh - se movía Duo tratando de soltarse, pero Heero no iba a permitirlo.  
  
-- No te canses Duo, de todas formas no te entiendo - dijo Heero llegando hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían directo fuera del estadio. Hasta el auto azul que había estacionado justo en frente.  
  
Heero había observado a ambos lados del pasillo, pero nunca se percato que en las escaleras del lado contrario, las que conducían a la sala de Audio, había una persona sorprendida de ver como el capitán de Oz, salía del campo con el mariscal de campo de colmillo blanco atado sobre su hombro.  
  
  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Yo se que había dicho que esperaba que este fuera el último capitulo, pero como muchas ya había dicho. Fue imposible ¡_¡. Demasiadas hojas y demasiado que explicar aun. No quiero dejar nada fuera, por eso mismo me salio esto tan largo y justo lo he dejado en este punto, pues por que es más emocionante ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, jejejejeje.  
  
Heero a secuestrado a Duo y quien se dio cuenta? Eso los sabrán en el siguiente cap, jejejeje.  
  
Mil gracias a mis amigas: Faby, Bonny, Claudia, Xcaret por estar allí siempre que las necesito. Gracias Chicas!!  
  
Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Wow!!! 160 reviews!! O_O!! estoy con los ojos cuadrados por lograr tantos Reviews!!. Bueno, como muchos suponían, no pude terminar este fic en un solo capitulo, así que lo he dividido en dos partes.  
  
Así que comienzo con las contestaciones a sus Reviews!  
  
Ryo- Asakura: Bueno, pues un capitulo más se ha agregado a la historia. Así que tu deseo se hizo realidad, pero no creo que vayan a haber mas capítulos, jejejeje.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Pues las dudas se aclaran más en este capitulo, pero no todo ha quedado resuelto, aun me faltan muchas cosas por explicar. Por eso se hizo necesario otro cap -_-, definitivamente nunca podré calcular los capítulos de mis fics.  
  
Angel de Luz: Los junte!!!, los Junte!!! creo que no de la forma en la que pensabas, verdad?, jejejejeje (risa nerviosa de Maryluz) pues al paso que voy creo que aun me queda un cap más, el 15 y quizá un epilogo. Pero aun no me decido con eso del epilogo. Pero ya veremos. Gracias por hacerme reír tanto!!!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Ups!!! Pues las cosas con Zech y Traize no caminan nada bien, jejejeje, pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo y pues ahora Heero se llevo a Duo y lo del castigo a Relena, estoy pensando seriamente en mandarla al sanatorio psiquiátrico que tiene Terry Maxwell, jejejejeje. Gracias por tu Review!!  
  
Suzano- koi: Tu esfera de cristal servirá para adivinar más que mis pensamientos??? Huuu, eso me asusta un poco, jejejejeje. Pues tu esfera tuvo toda la razón, no pude terminarlo en el 14, se me va a un 15. Y ojalá ya sean todos los que me faltan!!! Yo creo que ahora si serán todos. Esperemos que el final que piensas sea el mismo que yo aun no escribo. Pero. yo cambio mucho de parecer a ultima hora, lo mismo me da por matar a los personajes principales (ya lo hice una vez) que dejarlo a su entera imaginación. Muchas gracias por tu Review!!  
  
Ashura: Yo tampoco soporto a Relena!!!, desde que la vi por primera vez en el anime, casi casi la odie. Pero en este fic, le exagere todos los defectos y he hecho que mucha gente la odie. Por eso puse que este fic es OOC (fuera de carácter). Trato de respetar en algo sus personalidades, pero no siempre se comportarían de la forma en que los describo. Que bueno que te han gustado mis historias, Recuperando el Sentido fue el primer fic largo que hice y este es el segundo. Ojalá también te guste este kilométrico capitulo, que sin embargo tiene un par de hojas menos que los anteriores (solo 48 :P). Mil gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
Angeli Murasaki: Aprovecha que Quatre esta de oferta, jejejejejeje. Gracias por tu Review!!  
  
Dark Elliot: Hola Dark Elliott, tu pregunta por curiosidad ya la respondí, jejeje. Pero pues no puedo decirte el final, sin embargo ya estamos encaminados a él. Falta la segunda parte y creo que no estas tan perdido de lo que pueda pasar. Sobre Quatre, pues la historia es de Duo y Heero, como todas las que escribo, ya hará una exclusiva de ellos dos (Maryluz saca sus videos de Gundam para estudiar a los personajes), si lo hago en este fic, se me ira la historia ha unas 700 hojas -_-. Gracias por tu Revew.  
  
Miaka Yuy1: Wow!!! Te has leido mas de 400 hojas unas 5 veces!!! Si que tienes paciencia. Yo aun estoy pensando donde diablos voy a imprimir el fic. En mi Pc no puedo, esta fallando mi impresora. Si lo imprimo en un café, me sale muy caro, lo mismo si voy a una imprenta. Creo que voy a tener que sobornar a alguien para que me lo imprima en su trabajo, jejejejeje. Que bueno que te gusta esta locura que s eme ocurrió y ojalá no te me vayas a enloquecer con este cap 14 que por mala suerte no es el final aun.  
  
Mavi Chan: Que bueno que te gusta esta locura de historia!!! Cielo! Y yo que pensé que la iban a odiar por lastimar tanto al lindo de Duo. Ojalá también te guste el cap 14. Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
Anira Nekozukii: Bueno, sobre Quatre, todos sabían que Quatre estaba enfermo, por eso nadie se pregunto por él. Pero muchas gracias por tus palabras!! Que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Hotaru Chan: De nada, de nada, de nada!!! Gracias a ti por leerlo y darte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Es mi pasatiempo escribir y lo haré mientras pueda. Trato de no sacar de carácter a los personajes, por eso me pongo a ver los videos para saber como reaccionan en ciertas circunstancias. Muchas gracias por el review!!  
  
Kotorimoon: Gracias por la inspiración!!!, te mando a Duo o a Heero para que le des los besos? Ah y el palo lo estoy mandando hacer, por que será de acero puro, jejejeje. Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Aiko Maxwell: Tranquila, tranquila!!! No te me vayas a infartar mientras lees, jejejeje. Gracias por el review!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Gracias por los ánimos!!! Aun faltan cosas por explicar y ver la venganza de Dorothy, pero yo creo que va a dejar a muchos satisfechos, jejejeje. Gracias por el review!!  
  
Devil1: Huy! Cachetada con guante blanco!!!, me regresaste una de mis frases, jejejeje. Pero es verdad, muchas gracias!! Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el review!!  
  
Dennisse : Gracias Dennisse , pues aun me faltan mas cosas por aclarar y esos era hasta el siguiente capitulo. Pero si, Relena lo tenía todo planeado, pero vamos a ver como salen las cosas para el siguiente capitulo, jejejeje.  
  
Aiko Winner Barton: Y cual es tu Nick para buscar tus fics!!, si son yaoi ten por seguro que ya los he leído, solo que mi maquina no me deja dejar review, por eso no me han visto posteando mensajes, pero me leo todas las historias yaoi. Gracias por tu mensaje y ten por seguro que a Relena le espera algo en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Naruto: Sorryyyyyyyy!!!! Pero es lo mejor de una historia el que se corte en lo más emocionante. Por lo menos yo grito cuando me quedo en suspenso con una historia. Gracias por el review!!  
  
Sevagkd: Gracias!!! Así que los has estado leyendo todos!!! Wow!!! Yo no hubiera podido, jejeje. Ni yo se de donde saco tantas cosas, solo s eme ocurren y las plasmo en papel. Ojalá te guste este otro cap. Gracias por el review.  
  
Mai: Pues si, ya nos acercamos el final, de hecho este 14 es la primera parte, la segunda la estoy trabajando. Por cierto, ya estoy subiendo Los herederos de Low que será el siguiente. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Nuriko Sakuma: Vas a escribir como 500 hojas mujer!!!! Dichosa tu!!! -_-, yo no se donde lo voy a imprimir. Gracias por tu mensaje que bueno que te gusta la historia.  
  
Sakuri -Yuy: Chica me llego tu review cuando estaba contestando estos para subir el fic. Ojalá puedas conectarte pronto para leer la continuación. 


	15. Fin del Juego

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
CAPITULO 15  
  
FIN DEL JUEGO  
  
Warning: NC-17, bla, bla, bla, bla, están advertidos.  
  
  
  
Heero iba cargando a Duo que pataleaba tratando de que este lo soltara. En el estadio los gritos estaban a todo lo que daba. La música, las porras, los aplausos y los gritos ensordecedores de la gente hubieran impedido que alguien escuchara si Duo se ponía a gritar. Pero era mejor llevarlo amordazado, así por lo menos lo escucharía sin interrumpirle.  
  
-- No se por que le crees más a ella que a mí? - dijo Heero a Duo - necesito recuperar tu confianza.  
  
Subió los últimos escalones para llegar hasta el auto y presiono los códigos de seguridad de la puerta de atrás. Un auto que no necesitaba llaves era conveniente de vez en cuando. Dejo a Duo en la parte trasera y se dio prisa en subir del lado del conductor. Abrió la guantera y sacó las llaves para encender el auto y la calefacción, ya que por las prisas, había olvidado que Duo no traía una playera que le cubriera ni el traía alguna chamarra.  
  
Duo se enderezó en su lugar y vio con sorpresa como Heero se iba en reversa para salir del estacionamiento del estadio.  
  
De donde había sacado Heero un auto como ese?  
  
Dejo vagar su vista violeta por el interior del mismo, el lujo era notorio. Un BMW ultimo modelo, con asientos de piel y equipado. Solo que este era del tipo familiar, no cabía duda que de ser de dos puertas, sería un magnifico auto deportivo. Aun así, ese auto debía costar una fortuna.  
  
-- Sorprendido? - dijo Heero desviando su vista del camino para ver los ojos violetas de Duo por el espejo retrovisor. Duo solo asintió topándose con la vista cobalto de Heero por el espejo - te he mentido - dijo Heero sin perder detalle de Duo. Duo bajo la vista al escuchar esas palabras - pero no de la forma en la que piensas - Duo volvió a mirarle por el espejo - cuando te esperaba fuera del estadio de Oz, en nuestro encuentro amistoso. Preguntaste si era rico. - Duo asintió - te dije que no - Duo se sorprendió por lo que sabía seguía - Si Duo. Omití contarte que cuando murieron mis padres, me dejaron como heredero universal de su fortuna. Como siempre y hasta el último momento, trataron de compensar con dinero su falta de cariño - dijo Heero de forma melancólica - Acabo de heredar toda su fortuna. Estaba bajo la tutela de mi tío Gapp hasta los 18. Ya los cumplí, así que ya herede. Sin embargo mi tío sigue haciéndose cargo de los laboratorios GY hasta que yo decida hacerme cargo de la compañía. - La mirada de Duo estaba cada vez más sorprendida - Yo no necesito el trabajo de las industrias Piscraf ni su dinero.  
  
-- Mmmphhss - trato Duo de decir algo.  
  
-- Por lo que me comentaste en el campo. Supongo que Relena te dijo que había firmado un contrato con su compañía. - Duo asintió - La firma de ese contrato es falsa. Para papeleo legal uso otra. La firma de ese contrato es la que uso para tareas escolares - Los ojos de Duo se abrieron aun más por la sorpresa - y no creas que fue lo único en lo que mintió.  
  
Duo vio el semblante de Heero, apretaba fuertemente el volante con sus manos haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos. Su mandíbula estaba muy apretada. Se notaba que estaba enojado. muy enojado.  
  
Pero y si quien mentía era Heero?.... no, eso era imposible.  
  
Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en cuanto llego esa idea. Por que no podía confiar en Heero como antes? Por que tenía que creerle más a Relena que a él? Por el simple hecho de haberla visto salir de su habitación envuelta en una toalla?  
  
En que más había mentido Relena? A caso en que habían tenido relaciones? Era eso? Pero. como?  
  
--Mmmphh - trato de preguntar, pero esa maldita mordaza le impedía pronunciar palabra.  
  
-- Cuando te dije que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. No te estaba mintiendo. Estaba seguro que Relena me había dado algo en ese café - Duo observo a Heero por el espejo. Lucía tan sincero en lo que decía - Sospechaba algo por que no había ninguna señal en la cama de que hubiéramos hecho algo. No apareció nada como cuando nosotros hicimos el amor - el rostro de Duo se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar ese episodio - Descubrí una botella de vino en la cocina. Tú sabes bien que no bebo y en el departamento no hay licores. Pero el vino no puede hacerte olvidar, a menos que hayas bebido mucho. Y Relena solo lo vació en una de las tazas: la mía. Pero no solo puso vino en ella, lo mezclo con algo más que fue lo que me hizo dormir.  
  
  
  
Las piruetas de las porristas de Oz estaban a punto de llegar a su fin lo mismo que el descanso del primer tiempo, no quedaba mucho para echar a andar la maldita bocina del estadio. Pero no lo lograba! Tenía varios minutos encendiendo cuanto interruptor encontraba tratando de dar con el correcto sin lograrlo. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca!  
  
-- Maldición!, Maldición! Maldición! - dijo Dorothy por enésima vez, moviendo a on otro de los interruptores sin lograr que la grabación diera comienzo.  
  
Escucho unos golpes a la puerta que le hicieron saltar con temor, lo último que le faltaba era que alguien la descubriera en un lugar en el que no debía estar. Pero se sintió aliviada al escuchar la voz de Klementz que le hablaba.  
  
Se dio prisa en abrir la puerta y cerrarla para que nadie les viera.  
  
-- Que sucede linda? - dijo Klementz al verla alterada - pensé que ya tenías todo preparado. Ya tenía lista mi cámara para captar a tu prima cuando escuchara la grabación.  
  
-- No logro encontrar el interruptor que echa a andar la bocina del estadio Klementz, ayúdame a buscarla! - dijo Dorothy regresando al tablero y asomándose de reojo para ver la rutina de las porristas.  
  
-- Claro Linda - dijo Klementz levantando los periódicos que Dorothy tenía sobre el tablero - generalmente el interruptor principal es de color rojo - dijo Klementz señalando el botón que estaba justo debajo de los diarios.  
  
-- Oh cielos, como no lo vi! - dijo Dorothy acercándose al botón - ahora no podrás tomar las fotografías Klementz.  
  
-- Aun puedo tomarlas desde aquí, solo hay que usar el zoom de mi cámara - dijo Klementz ajustando el lente de su cámara y captando el lugar donde estaba Relena - Para completar tu trabajo les he dejado a algunos amigos los papeles que te mostré esta mañana - sonrió y volteo a ver a Dorothy que no perdía de vista a las porristas - En cuanto estés lista linda.  
  
-- Esto será fantástico Klementz - dijo Dorothy sonriendo - en cuanto Relena este en la sima, pondré en marcha la grabación.  
  
-- Y en cuanto escuchen la grabación, mis amigos lanzaran por todo el estadio las impresiones. Tu prima no se salvara de esto.  
  
-- Entonces. en marcha - dijo Dorothy presionando el botón rojo.  
  
  
  
Las porristas de oz estaban presentando su rutina frente a todo el estadio. Relena como jefa de porristas debía subir hasta la punta de la pirámide de chicas. Pero estaba sumamente enojada. Necesitaba que la estúpida rutina terminara rápido y poder salir en busca de Heero y hacer algo para que dejara de ver tanto a Duo en el campo.  
  
No había pasado desapercibido para nadie las miradas que le dirigía al mariscal de campo del equipo contrario y los cuchicheos le había hecho enfadar. De nada había valido haber hecho circular el rumor de que se había acostado con Heero, parecía ser que él hacía todo lo posible por hacerles notar a todos, que su interés estaba en Duo y no en ella.  
  
El último abrazo que Heero le había dado a Duo cuando lo había derribado, había soltado una que otra carcajada entre las porristas y le habían dirigido una mirada maliciosa a ella, haciéndole enojar cada vez mas.  
  
-- Estúpidas - pensó para si misma mientras sonreía subiendo de un salto hasta la punta de la formación - ninguna de ellas vale lo que yo, que se diviertan ahora que pueden, por que mañana me tocara a mi reír.  
  
El sonido de la música se interrumpió de pronto, haciendo que todas las chicas en la pirámide se miraran de una a otra.  
  
"Todas mis supuestas amigas son unas estúpidas sin cerebro que creen que por tener un cuerpo bonito podrán conservar a su novios."  
  
Relena volteo para todos lados tratando de averiguar de donde venía ese sonido. esa era su voz!  
  
Varias de las chicas pudieron reconocer la voz de Relena y voltearon a verla tratando de entender que pasaba.  
  
"Pero ninguna tiene lo necesario para conservarlos. Que estúpidas son. ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que es en mi en quien piensas cuando las besan o hacen el amor. Yo me he acostado con casi todo el equipo de football. ninguno se me ha escapado. Bueno, a excepción de Heero."  
  
Relena sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y las piernas dejaban de responderle. las chicas de las primera filas comenzaron a moverse haciendo que la pirámide se desmoronara y todas cayeran hasta el suelo con un grito.  
  
"Ni siquiera los maestros pueden resistirse a mis encantos. solo coqueteas un poco y los muy tontos caen rendidos a tus pies. Por eso he pasado todas mis materias con excelentes notas, aun que casi no voy a clases. Puedo sobornarlos, o simplemente le pago a alguien para que me haga las tareas o me resuelva los exámenes. Y no precisamente les pago con Dinero."  
  
-- Maldita!!! - grito una de las chicas lanzando sus pompones sobre Relena que apenas se levantaba del suelo.  
  
-- Cristine. espera! - dijo Relena poniéndose de pie delante de ella - yo no he tenido nada que ver con Ralph!  
  
Pero para desmentir lo que Relena afirmaba la grabación continuó.  
  
"Mi rival más fuerte en las tontas porristas había sido Cristine. creía que por estar en último año sería la nueva jefa de porristas, que ilusa, nunca supo como fue que se lo quite. Pero al haber sobornado a todas las chicas para que me dieran el puesto de jefa no me basto. También seduje a su novio, como mero deporte. por supuesto que no se me resistió."  
  
-- Zorra desgraciada.  
  
Cristine se lanzó sobre Relena enterrando sus largas uñas sobre el blanco rostro de la rubia al mismo tiempo en que la jalaba de los cabellos, casi arrancándole los mechones con sus manos, ante los gritos de la gente que le animaban a seguir golpeándola.  
  
Relena fue tomada por sorpresa y lo único que había alcanzado a hacer fue tratar de detener los brazos delgados de Cristine sin lograrlo. La furia que acompañaba a su compañera porrista le hacía arañarle la cara sin contemplaciones, haciéndola sentir un dolor agudo y sintiendo como por su rostro comenzaban a escurrir pequeñas gotas de algo parecido al agua, pero algo más viscosa.  
  
El resto de las porristas comenzó a arrojarles cuanta cosa estaba en el campo. Botes con agua, balones de repuesto, tiras de papel hechas bola. y la gente del público había comenzado a abuchearla. pero la grabación continuaba, mientras comenzaban a volar volantes sobre las gradas.  
  
"He comprado muchas cosas. pero Heero Yuy se me ha resistido, ni siquiera por que le he ofrecido un puesto en mis empresas me ha hecho caso. sin embargo lo tengo en la palma de mi mano, una vez que le muestre la pruebas de embarazo que compre con el resultado positivo, el será mío. oh, yo se que no nos acostamos, pero eso nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera él y mientras tenga dudas, yo lo tengo en mi poder. me importa muy poco que este enamorado de Duo Maxwell. Mientras yo pueda presumirlo por un rato me daré por satisfecha. Embarazarme yo!... yo no pienso cambiar mi envidiable figura por traer al mundo a un escuincle estúpido. Aun y cuando sea de Heero. Si alguna vez me embarazo, me practicare un aborto!..."  
  
Relena quedo en el centro de un circulo de porristas que le lanzaban cosas. Los pocos maestros que habían separado a Cristine de ella, no habían podido alejar al resto de las chicas.  
  
Relena veía asustada como todas le propinaban insultos. La grabación que se escuchaba en todo el estadio la había puesto al descubierto y se sentía, por primera vez, desvalida y sola.  
  
Estaba toda cubierta de lodo, por haber sido bañada con agua y refrescos y haber sido arrastrada de los cabellos por el suelo por Cristine. Su larga cabellera rubia estaba ahora toda desarreglada y sucia. Tenía su uniforme destrozado, por haber sido golpeada por más de una. Su cara arañada y pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por sus mejillas terminando de mancharla.  
  
Todo el estadio le abucheaba.  
  
Todos en el estadio le gritaban fuera.  
  
Todas las personas que antes le respetaban, ahora le estaba gritando insultos.  
  
Todos los chicos que antes morirían por que les dirigiera una mirada, seguramente ahora la despreciarían.  
  
Todos a los que ella trataba como basura, la estaban tratando de la misma forma.  
  
Sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de su pecho. Jamás volvería a ser Relena Piscraf, la chica más rica he inalcanzable de la ciudad. Jamás la volverían a ver como lo que había sido. una poderosa reina. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, mientras todas las porristas que antes le seguían y la trataban con displicencia le seguían gritando insultos.  
  
Se levanto del suelo bañada en lodo y cubierta de refresco y se fue corriendo por los corredores rumbo a los vestidores.  
  
"Yo soy mejor que todos. soy una reina a quien todos le sirven y todos a mi alrededor son una basura."  
  
Termino la grabación mientras en las manos de los que estaban en las gradas, terminaba volantes con fotografías impresas, en situaciones comprometedoras, de Relena con varios de los chicos con los que había salido incluyendo, por supuesto, algunos de los profesores de la universidad de Oz. Fotos que Klementz había conseguido y ahora utilizaba para ayudar a Dorothy.  
  
  
  
Dorothy sonrió al ver a Relena salir corriendo y volteo a ver a Klementz quien también sonrió en respuesta.  
  
-- Misión cumplida - dijo Dorothy extendiendo la mano al rubio.  
  
-- Misión cumplida linda - dijo Klementz con una sonrisa tomando la mano de la rubia y depositando un beso en ella.  
  
  
  
Los jugadores de Colmillo Blanco iban saliendo al campo cuando escucharon el alboroto y los abucheos. Vieron como las porristas de Oz rodeaban a alguien y le lanzaban cosas y como la gente gritaba fuera, pero no entendían que pasaba.  
  
Habían escuchado toda la grabación, ya que el sonido se había escuchado incluso en los vestidores.  
  
Los narradores de radio, televisión e internet se deleitaban lanzando comentarios morbosos sobre lo acontecido. Toda la ciudad se estaba enterando de lo que Relena había hecho. Pero los jugadores de colmillo blanco no entendían bien que sucedía. Quizá solo unos cuantos podían realmente entenderlo.  
  
-- Que rayos fue todo eso? - pregunto Wufei a la nada, pero nadie supo responderle solo vio salir corriendo a una chica rumbo a los vestidores completamente llena de lodo. Una chica a la que reconoció de inmediato.  
  
-- Parece que alguien puso en su lugar a Relena Piscraf - dijo Trowa viendo como varios jugadores de Oz discutían con algunas de las porristas - y al parecer no solo a ella. Varios jugadores tendrán problemas con sus novias debido a esa grabación.  
  
-- Y ahora resulta que deberé disculparme con el cero? - dijo Wufei viendo a Trowa de forma detenida.  
  
-- No solo tú deberás hacerlo. Duo, Hilde y yo también tendré que hacerlo.  
  
-- Maldición!!! - dijo Wufei pateando al suelo.  
  
-- Yo sabía que el asunto entre Relena y Heero tenía explicación. Solo espero que Duo lo haya escuchado en la enfermería.  
  
-- Maldición, maldición, maldición! - volvió a repetir Wufei mientras Trowa solo sonrió. Generalmente nunca se equivocaba cuando juzgaba a alguien. Con la única persona que le había fallado había sido con Middie. Por suerte, pudo recapacitar a tiempo.  
  
  
  
El pasillo que conducía a los vestidores estaba por completo solo. Los sonidos fuertes de las gradas llegaban hasta ese sitio, pero aun más fuertes eran los sollozos que escapaban detrás de la puerta cerrada del baño de damas que estaban a un costado de los vestidores de los visitantes.  
  
Había escuchado todo. y estaba muy sorprendido de ello.  
  
-- Relena por dios, sal de allí - volvió a repetir Zech golpeando de forma sutil la puerta sin obtener respuesta de su hermana. Solo el llanto de la chica era lo único que le contestaba.  
  
Jamás había pasado por su cabeza que su hermana hubiera sido capaz de actuar de esa manera. Era una chica que tenía todo!, todo!, el amor de su padre, el dinero y el respeto de la gente. Entonces por que haberse decidido a hacer tantas bajezas?  
  
Y lo único que vino a sus recuerdos fue una niña solitaria y tímida que jugaba con una muñeca, mientras él era adiestrado en el uso de las computadoras para algún día ocupar el puesto que tenía su padre.  
  
Quien le prestaba atención a Relena?... Quien?  
  
Nadie.  
  
Seguramente la misma soledad en la que se había desenvuelto durante sus primeros años le hizo comportarse como lo hacía ahora. Siempre dura y autoritaria. Sabía que con dinero podía hacer su voluntad y su padre jamás se lo negaba. La había mal acostumbrado, por que cualquier cosa que la niña deseaba siempre se la daba. Y Relena creció con eso en la cabeza: conseguir cualquier cosa que se proponía a costa de quien fuera.  
  
-- Relena. - volvió a insistir Zech con iguales resultados.  
  
Dorothy iba caminando con una enorme sonrisa al lado de Klementz, habían recogido todo del cuarto de audio y habían salido como si nunca hubieran estado en ese sitio.  
  
-- Iré ahora a tomar las fotografías del segundo tiempo linda - dijo Klementz deteniéndose frente a la puerta de acceso al campo.  
  
-- Te agradezco mucho la ayuda Klementz. Y dime, tu quien piensas que ganara el encuentro? Oz o Colmillo Blanco? - Klementz sonrió.  
  
-- Creo sinceramente que será Colmillo Blanco - dijo Klementz.  
  
-- Crees que Duo Maxwell se va a recuperar para jugar en el segundo tiempo? - dijo Dorothy viendo a Klementz, pero este sonrió de forma maliciosa.  
  
-- No, Duo Maxwell no va a jugar y no lo digo por su brazo - dijo riendo - solo que Oz no tiene defensiva y creo que con Trowa Barton y Wufei Chang, Colmillo Blanco tiene lo suficiente para conservar su delantera sin que entre otro Mariscal de Campo - Dorothy parpadeo sin entender.  
  
-- Como que Oz no tiene defensiva? Y Heero Yuy que es? Por que el hecho que hayan sacado a Erick no quiere decir que no tengan forma de defenderse.  
  
-- No lo digo por eso linda - dijo Klementz acercándose a Dorothy mientras retrocedía los archivos en su cámara digital para mostrárselos a la rubia - sino por esto.  
  
Dorothy se acerco hasta la pantalla de la cámara de Klementz y pudo distinguir una fotografía en la que se veía a Heero cargando con un Duo atado sobre el hombro.  
  
Dorothy soltó la carcajada.  
  
-- Heero Yuy secuestro a Duo Maxwell!! - dijo entre risas - esa fotografía vale oro Klementz.  
  
-- Lo se querida, lo se muy bien - dijo Klementz viéndola con una sonrisa - ahora te dejo para hacer mi trabajo. Te veo al terminar el juego - dijo despidiéndose de ella agitando la mano en despedida.  
  
-- Si Klementz. después del juego - dijo Dorothy caminando por los solitarios pasillos del estadio.  
  
Cargaba en sus manos los diarios de ese día mientras buscaba con la mirada algo en el suelo. Las cosas aun no terminaban, tenía aun un as que le faltaba mostrar y no se iría hasta hacerlo.  
  
Al pasar por los vestidores de visitantes vio sobre el suelo las manchas de lodo de unas zapatillas. Y fue siguiéndolas hasta llegar hasta el sitió donde se perdían.  
  
Zech escucho los pasos finos de una chica detenerse a escasos centímetros de él. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba.  
  
-- Dorothy!... - dijo cuando al girara su cabeza se topo con unos ojos igual de azules que los de él - que bueno que llegas, necesito de tu ayuda.  
  
-- Claro primo, dime en que puedo ayudarte? - dijo ella en tono cortes. Pero por los sollozos provenientes del baño, tenía una ligera idea de lo que Zech iba a pedirle.  
  
-- Se que estas enterada, todo el estadio lo sabe. - Dorothy solo asintió - habla con ella. Dile que esta en pie lo que le propuse, que si quiere hoy mismo puedo sacarla de todo esto.  
  
-- Yo se lo diré primo - dijo Dorothy viendo el semblante preocupado de Zech - pero tú debes regresar al campo, el partido esta por comenzar.  
  
-- Lo se. Puedo confiar en que le dirás? - pregunto Zech tomando a Dorothy por los hombros.  
  
-- No te preocupes, le diré.  
  
-- Gracias Dorothy, eres su mejor amiga - y con la última frase se dio la media vuelta para irse al campo con los jugadores.  
  
-- Pues con amigas como yo, para que necesita enemigas - dijo en un susurro burlón dándose la vuelta para disponerse a entrar al baño.  
  
Dorothy sonrió con malicia al ver aquel cuerpo sobre el suelo. Relena estaba llorando dentro del vestidor de las visitas. Claro!, era imposible que se hubiera metido a su propio vestidor, "sus amigas" las porristas podían haber dado con ella.  
  
Con la misma sonrisa camino hasta estar a la altura de sus piernas.  
  
Relena estaba "mucho mejor" de lo que se había imaginado. Su imagen derrotada le acompañaría hasta los últimos momentos de su vida.  
  
Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos. El cabello desarreglado y lleno de lodo cubría parte de su maltratado cuerpo. Los jirones de su uniforme se dejaban entre ver entre sus piernas.  
  
Ojalá hubiera traído su cámara para tener una imagen así de ella!  
  
-- Pobrecita Relena, estas llorando - dijo Dorothy con burla haciendo que los sollozos de Relena se calmaran y haciéndola voltear hacía arriba para verla.  
  
La imagen de la cara de Relena totalmente arañada, le arranco una sonrisa aun mayor.  
  
-- Dorothy. por que? - dijo la rubia viéndola con odio - se que tu lo hiciste, pero por que?  
  
-- Veamos - dijo Dorothy poniendo una mano sobre su mentando y fingiendo hacer memoria - quieres que te diga mis motivos por orden alfabéticos o con forme se me vayan ocurriendo?  
  
-- Dorothy. - dijo Relena de forma lastimera - tú eras mi mejor amiga y me traicionaste.  
  
-- Que yo te traicione? - dijo Dorothy con enojo - si no mal recuerdo, tu fuiste la que me quito a mis novios. La que siempre me puso en evidencia con mis amigos, la que.  
  
-- Por favor Dorothy. solo eran juegos de niños.  
  
-- Pues yo me los tome muy en serio - dijo Dorothy molesta, para después comenzar a reír y sentarse a un lado de Relena - sabes que ahora eres mas famosa que nunca? - Relena volteo a verla y Dorothy pudo apreciar mas de cerca los rasguños que Crsitine le había dejado sobre el rostro - si, eres muy famosa. Ya que toda la grabación fue narrada por radio, televisión e internet.  
  
-- Oh!... No podré regresar a la escuela! - dijo Relena ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas.  
  
-- Claro que puedes, solo que. - Relena volteo a verla - tendrás que soportar las burlas de algunos cuantos, o los insultos de las novias de algunos chicos. quizá los reclamos de las esposas de algunos maestros. pero nada que no puedas soportar.  
  
-- Aaaahhh - dijo Relena volviendo a sollozar.  
  
-- Pero también puedes aceptar la oferta de Zech. Aun que no se a que oferta se refiere - Relena volteo a verla - dijo que esta misma tarde podría sacarte de todo esto.  
  
-- Miliardo! - dijo Relena viendo a la nada.  
  
-- Y sabes - volvió a decir Dorothy - todo tu planecito con Heero de todas formas no hubiera funcionado - dijo Dorothy desdoblando uno de los periódicos que traía. Relena solo se quedo viendo la nota que Dorothy le señalaba con un dedo.  
  
-- Oh dios! - dijo volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre las piernas.  
  
  
  
Heero freno frente al edificio donde estaba su departamento y con el control del garaje hizo que la puerta se abriera de forma automática.  
  
-- Sigues sin creerme? - dijo Heero volteando un poco para ver a Duo. Pero Duo no respondió solo bajo la vista sin decir nada - Algo como esto me suponía.  
  
Estaba dudando. Duo estaba dudando y aun no le mostraba las fotografías. Eso de secuestrarlo, aun que loco, parecía estar dando mejores resultados que lo que había hecho antes. De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio.  
  
Se enderezo en su asiento y comenzó a meter el auto dentro del garaje subterráneo del edificio. Busco con la vista el que indicara el número de su departamento y lo estaciono.  
  
Iba a ser un verdadero problema llevar a Duo en el hombro y abrir la puerta de su departamento. Pero ya se las arreglaría.  
  
Volvió a guardar las llaves en la guantera y tomo una hoja azul de ella que guardo en la cintura del pantalón deportivo.  
  
Bajo del auto y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta trasera y poder sacar a Duo sobre el hombro. Con las llaves del departamento en la mano, apretó el botón del elevador. Era una suerte que no tuviera que subir hasta la recepción, donde seguramente el portero lo iba a interrogar sobre el motivo de traer atado a Duo de esa forma.  
  
Duo iba aun pataleando tratando de que Heero por lo menos lo bajara. No era necesario que lo trajera sobre el hombro. Ni mucho menos atado. El podía caminar solo.  
  
Le habían inquietado los comentarios de Heero. Si era cierto?. si realmente Relena le había mentido?... había cometido la peor injusticia con Heero. Lo había tratado como un traidor y le había negado la oportunidad de explicarse.  
  
Además, Heero afirmaba haber heredado los laboratorios GY. GY!, donde iba a trabajar su padre a partir del siguiente lunes!. Es que Heero había tenido algo que ver en eso? Era realmente cierto que el fuera dueño de esos laboratorios? Si. tenía que serlo. Ahora sabía por que el apellido Gapp le sonaba tan conocido. Heero se lo había comentado cuando le contó su historia. Julius Gapp, debía ser el tutor y tío de Heero.  
  
Y el auto en el que llegaron? A caso ese lujoso BMW de color azul oscuro era de Heero?...  
  
La puerta del elevador se abrió y Heero entro en ella con Duo aun sobre su hombro.  
  
-- En el departamento tengo algo que te hará salir de las dudas que aun tengas. Y después de eso espero una sincera disculpa de tu parte - dijo Heero de forma fría.  
  
Duo trato de sonreír al escuchar esas palabras de Heero. No había sonado molesto, y a pesar de sonar frío, sabía que había sido un vano intento por bromear. Que era eso que le quería mostrar? En el campo también lo dijo, pero el uso su sarcasmo en respuesta.  
  
La puerta del elevador volvió a abrirse. Heero comenzó a caminar para salir del elevador, cuando se detuvo de forma abrupta.  
  
Duo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, por que Heero se detenía de esa forma? A caso alguien lo había visto?  
  
-- Señor Yuy?  
  
El rubor en las mejillas de Duo comenzó a incrementarse al reconocer la voz del portero que sonaba nerviosa.  
  
El portero llevaba en sus brazos paquetes y correspondencia, era fácil imaginarse que había estado repartiéndola en los diferentes departamentos. Pero al ver a Heero con Duo sobre el hombro y atado, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.  
  
-- He. este. necesita que le abra su departamento? - dijo al tiempo en que vio las llaves en la mano de Heero.  
  
-- Si - dijo Heero, mientras el hombre se aproximo para tomar las llaves de la mano del capitán de oz.  
  
-- Mmmppphhh - dijo Duo tratando de asomarse sobre el hombro de Heero para pedirle ayuda al portero. Pero este solo abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Duo mientras Heero lo apretó más sobre su hombro con sus brazos para evitar que se moviera demasiado.  
  
-- Buenas tardes Joven Maxwell - dijo sumamente sonrojado, viendo la cara ruborizada de Duo - Que se diviertan - dijo tendiéndole la llave a Heero cuando este se giro para cerrar la puerta.  
  
-- Gracias - dijo Heero sin emoción cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
-- Mmmphhhh - volvió a replicar Duo con enojo, con las mejillas aun más rojas. Que estaría pensando el portero para que les dijera que se divirtieran?  
  
-- Deberá acostumbrarse a vernos juntos - dijo Heero cargando con Duo hasta su habitación - a menos que no quieras quedarte a vivir en este departamento y prefieras una casa.  
  
Duo sintió como era arrojado sobre algo suave. Por fin Heero lo había bajado, pero al voltear para todos lados, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la cama. sobre esa cama que no hacía ni una semana habían compartido.  
  
Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada. Estaba semi desnudo con Heero frente a él, observándolo sin decir nada. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, al principio de vergüenza, pero ahora por otro sentimiento que conocía bien y que no había podido apartar de su corazón por más intentos que hacía.  
  
Heero se aparto de él para dirigirse al control de la calefacción. A penas y había notado que hacía frío. Sentía que un calor interno estaba a punto de desbordarse por que la piel de las manos de Heero sobre su cuerpo le estaba quemando.  
  
Heero agarro una caja que estaba sobre la cómoda y camino de nuevo hasta la cama donde Duo permanecía sentado viéndolo sin perder detalle de lo que hacía.  
  
-- No te culpo de creerle - dijo Heero sentándose a su lado con la caja - Relena fue muy astuta. Yo mismo estaba dudando y seguiría dudando si no es por esto - dijo extendiendo todo el contenido de la caja como si fueran barajas sobre la cama frente a Duo - Relena nos mintió a ambos. Te hizo creer que habíamos tenido relaciones cuando todo el tiempo estuve dormido. Si en lugar de solo asomarte por la puerta - dijo mostrándole una de las fotografías - hubieras entrado a la habitación. Te habrías dado cuenta que yo no estaba desnudo, bajo la sabana estaba usando mi pantalón - dijo mostrándole la foto donde Relena lo cubría con la sabana, pero dejándolo con el pantalón - y tampoco estaba dormido. Estaba drogado.no crees que me hubiera despertado con toda la platica que se ve que sostienen Relena y tu en estas fotos? - dijo Heero mostrándole las fotos y los tiempos en ellas.  
  
Duo bajo la vista y siguió viendo cada fotografía sobre la cama. Allí estaba todo lo que había ocurrido en dos horas! Eran 160 fotografías que mostraban tiempos muertos con la toma de una cama vacía o de Heero dormido. o drogado.  
  
Levanto la vista cuando sintió las tibias manos de Heero deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta tomar la punta de las vendas tras su nuca.  
  
-- Me crees ahora? - pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente, mientras bajaba la mordaza de los labios de Duo.  
  
Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad, en verdad Heero nunca le había mentido y todo había sido una trampa de Relena. una maldita Trampa!! Cuanto quería gritarle que le creía, abrazarlo y decirle que le creía.  
  
-- Te creo. - pero solo salieron de sus labios las palabras de una forma baja. Aun había algo que le molestaba - pero aun así no regresare contigo. - dijo viéndolo fijamente.  
  
Heero se levanto de la cama y lo vio de forma fría. Después de todo lo que había hecho y le había mostrado, él aun seguía creyéndole a ella?.  
  
-- Te he demostrado con pruebas que Relena miente.  
  
-- Y yo te creo Heero - dijo Duo bajando la vista - pero no es por eso.  
  
Sintió como las fuertes manos de Heero lo tomaban por los hombros y lo sacudían ligeramente haciéndolo voltear para verlo a los ojos.  
  
Los ojos cobalto de Heero se veían furiosos, por un momento sintió temor de él, muy pocas veces lo había visto enojado y parecía que sus palabras no estaban ayudando en nada a que ese enojo se disipara.  
  
-- Si no es por la mentira de Relena, entonces por que?, Explícame por que?. Tiene algo que ver ese maldito jugador de Rocquefeller con quien hablabas antes de que el partido comenzara?  
  
-- No!! Claro que Trent no tiene nada que ver en esto. - dijo Duo a la carrera.  
  
-- Entonces por que? - volvió a cuestionar Heero molesto.  
  
-- Por. por. por que.. Por que jamás podré darte lo que puede darte una mujer! - dijo Duo de forma nerviosa viendo a Heero a los ojos.  
  
Heero lo soltó sin entender ese motivo. Como que jamás podría darle lo que puede darle una mujer? A caso no le había dado ya todo lo que necesitaba? Su amor?.  
  
-- De que estas hablando Duo? - dijo al ver como Duo bajaba la vista - por que piensas que no podrías hacerlo? Tú me has dado mucho más de lo que podría darme cualquier mujer. Desde que te conozco has llenado mis silencios con tus palabras, me has dado el amor que siempre se me fue negado, me has escuchado cuando he necesitado hablar, me has ayudado a dejar salir mis sentimientos. Duo, no puedes decirme que no puedes darme lo que puede darme una mujer. Por que solo tú puedes hacerlo, me has dado la felicidad.  
  
Los ojos de Duo se abrieron por la sorpresa. Jamás había escuchado a Heero hablar tanto y de esa forma. Y le dolía intensamente.  
  
-- Relena me dijo esta tarde.  
  
-- Olvídate de Relena y sus mentiras - dijo Heero sentándose de nuevo en la cama para estar mas cerca de él y dejo deslizar su mano para apartar los mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente del trenzado para acercarlo a la suya.  
  
-- No. esta vez no. Me dijo algo muy cierto. Yo jamás podría darte un hijo. Eso es lo que cualquier mujer podría darte, pero no un hombre.  
  
-- Duo. - dijo Heero intentando callarlo con la mano, pero Duo agito su cabeza para evitarlo y siguió hablando.  
  
-- No quiero negarte eso. Yo soy gay desde hace años y desde entonces he sabido que nunca tendré un hijo a quien cuidar. Pero tú recién comienzas con esto, aun puedes arrepentirte.  
  
-- Duo. - volvió a intentar callarlo sin lograrlo.  
  
-- Tu solo has estado conmigo, quizá si pruebas estar con una chica puede llegar a gustarte y cambies de opinión.  
  
-- Duo cállate. - dijo Heero, pero Duo no estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio.  
  
-- Yo no quiero quitarte eso. Por eso no voy a regresar contigo - afirmo.  
  
-- Duo si no guardas silenció voy a volver a amordazarte - dijo Heero colocando su mano sobre los labios del trenzado.  
  
Duo guardo silenció con asombro. Heero amenazaba con amordazarlo de nuevo y eso le hizo detenerse, por que de otra forma hubiera seguido hablando.  
  
-- Yo tengo todo lo que quiero de ti - dijo levantando la mano de sus labios para acariciar la suave mejilla del trenzado - dicen que un hijo es la culminación del amor. Pero mírame. Tú crees que soy la culminación del amor de mis padres? Yo solo fui un error. y no quiero un hijo. Nunca lo he pensado, aun y cuando no sabía que era gay - Duo lo vio sorprendido - si Duo, yo también soy gay al igual que tu.  
  
-- Pero eso.  
  
Duo vio que Heero se aproximaba hasta su rostro y volvió a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba con cada centímetro que el capitán de oz se acercaba a él. Sentía la respiración tibia cerca de su oído, acariciando de forma suave su piel, mientras una de sus manos se depositaba de forma suave sobre su hombro herido y la otra reposaba sobre su espalda desnuda.  
  
-- De todas formas, las leyes cambian constantemente - dijo Heero en forma de susurro al oído de Duo haciéndolo estremecer - Mientras en Holanda, Bélgica, Canadá y Suecia ya son legales los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo. En algunas ciudades de estados unidos están haciendo la lucha. Simplemente en california ya se hubiera firmado esa ley, si no es que el alcalde fue depuesto y entro Arnol en su lugar haciendo que se pospusiera la legalidad de los matrimonios gays - dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su oído - si lo que te preocupa es un hijo, quizá dentro de algunos años podamos incluso adoptar. Aun somos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso. No lo crees?  
  
Duo se giro un poco para ver a Heero, tenía razón. Las leyes cambiaban constantemente y quizá dentro de algunos años, incluso, pudieran adoptar un hijo. En Vermont, estaba permitido. En Vermont se podían casar por el civil, por la iglesia e incluso tenían las mismas oportunidades que otros matrimonios de adoptar. Y esa ciudad estaba dentro de los Estados Unidos.  
  
-- Si - dijo totalmente sonrojado.  
  
Duo cerró los ojos al sentir que Heero se aproximaba de nuevo a su rostro para depositar esta vez un beso sobre sus labios. La última vez que habías disfrutado de un beso de él había sido en el cementerio. Cuando lo acorraló en la barda.  
  
Era un beso calido y embriagante, lleno de deseo y pasión. Abrió los labios en cuanto sintió la lengua de Heero urgiéndolo a hacerlo, sintiendo como el asalto sobre su boca le hacía temblar. Sentía como si fuego comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo entrar en calor de forma acelerada. Haciéndolo comenzar a sudar ligeramente debido a los besos de Heero y a las caricias que comenzaba a sentir sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Pero aun quedaban un par de dudas. y no quería dejarlas para después.  
  
-- He. Heero - alcanzo a balbucear cuando ambos se separaron con la respiración acelerada - aun no hemos terminado de hablar - dijo Duo de forma entrecortada.  
  
-- No? - cuestiono Heero juntando su frente con la de Duo de nuevo para verlo a los ojos - yo ya he hablado demasiado - Duo sonrió, era verdad. Jamás había escuchado a Heero hablar tanto como ahora.  
  
-- Me mentiste - dijo Duo haciendo que Heero se separara un poco de él - me dijiste que no eras rico y ahora me sales con que eres dueño de la empresa en la que trabajará mi padre. Tu tuviste algo que ver con ese ofrecimiento? - Heero asintió - por que?  
  
-- Te escuche en el cementerio. - La mirada de Duo se noto desilusionada, por lo que Heero se dio prisa en aclarar - Y en los Laboratorios siempre se necesita gente que sepa de contabilidad. No creas que mi tío lo contrato por que yo se lo pedí. Yo solo le dije que lo entrevistara, pero me advirtió que si tu padre no reunía los requisitos que necesitaban, no lo iban a contratar. Así que si se quedo, fue por que tu padre tiene lo que necesitan en los Laboratorios GY.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco - dijo sonriendo.  
  
-- No me agradezcas nada - dijo Heero pegando sus labios a las mejillas sonrojadas del trenzado.  
  
Duo sintió de nuevo como el fuego comenzaba a correr por todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a quemarle las venas. Quiso levantar sus brazos para pasarlos por el cuello de Heero, pero se topo con las vendas a su espalda.  
  
-- Desátame Heero - dijo Duo en un murmullo sintiendo los labios de Heero recorriendo su cuello.  
  
-- No - murmuro Heero en respuesta.  
  
-- Heero. ahhh  
  
Un gemido escapo de los labios de Duo al sentir las manos de Heero recorrer su pecho desnudo, mientras los labios del capitán de oz volvían atrapar los suyos en un beso apasionado.  
  
Con una mano Heero recostó a Duo sobre la cama, sin dejarlo protestar por encontrarse aun atado.  
  
-- He. Heero. - dijo Duo en un jadeo - suéltame! - volvió a decir en cuanto Heero se separo de sus labios.  
  
-- No - volvió a responder Heero levantando la cabeza para ver a Duo a los ojos.  
  
-- Esto es una violación.  
  
-- Una violación es cuando no estas de acuerdo y no creo que aplique en esta ocasión.  
  
-- No estoy de acuerdo! - dijo Duo tratando de sonar molesto enderezándose sobre la cama.  
  
-- Ah no? - Heero dejo deslizar su mano por el pecho de Duo de nuevo haciéndolo retener el aire.  
  
-- N. no.- dijo Duo soltándolo al tiempo en que hablaba.  
  
Pero su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo y muy de acuerdo. Solo por llevarle la contra a lo que decía, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar bajo las caricias que Heero estaba dando sobre su pecho. Las sensaciones eran intensas y de sus labios escapaban de forma inconsciente gemidos de placer.  
  
-- Si no estas de acuerdo - dijo Heero dando pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello del trenzado, sin dejar de mover sus manos por el pecho desnudo del mariscal de campo - solo tienes que decirme que me retire y lo haré.  
  
Duo sintió su corazón latiendo a mil mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solo escapaba su respiración acelerada de ella. Y los gemidos que Heero le provocaba.  
  
La mano de Heero comenzó a moverse de forma circular sobre el pezón derecho del trenzado haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco en la cama. No se había dado cuenta cuando había sacado sus zapatos deportivos de sus pies.  
  
-- Ahh Heero! - grito al sentir como Heero retiraba su mano de su pezón y lo cubría con sus labios haciéndolo gemir más fuerte.  
  
-- Solo dilo - dijo Heero pegado a su pecho.  
  
-- Re. re.  
  
La mano de Heero comenzó a bajar de forma lenta por todo el pecho lanzando corrientes eléctricas por toda la piel del trenzado. Se detuvo sobre las cintas del pantalón elástico esperando las palabras del trenzado.  
  
-- Retira la maldita concha que me esta molestando! - dijo Duo por fin totalmente sonrojado ante sus propias palabras. Le estaba dando a Heero el permiso que necesitaba para continuar.  
  
-- A mi también me molesta mucho - dijo Heero jalando las cintas del pantalón de Duo y dejando deslizar su mano dentro del pantalón para obtener la concha de plástico que protegía su miembro ya endurecido por las caricias.  
  
Duo soltó un suspiro al verse libre de aquello que tanto le estaba molestando y dirigió su vista a Heero que se hincaba en la cama y comenzaba a retirar su playera y desataba las cintas de su propio pantalón, arrancando los cojincillos de su cintura y sacando la concha que cubría su miembro también erecto.  
  
El sonrojo en las mejillas de Duo se intensifico aun más al ver como Heero empujaba sus apretados pantalones hasta sus caderas, para terminar de retirarlos y quedar por completo desnudo. Heero al igual que él, no usaba ropa interior bajo los pantalones del uniforme.  
  
-- He. Heero! - dijo Duo en un jadeo al ver la perfección en el cuerpo del capitán de oz.  
  
Heero volteo a verlo clavando sus ojos cobalto en los violeta. Por fin veía la misma luz en ellos, esa mirada brillante que no había visto en una semana. Cuanto lo había extrañado.  
  
-- Ya no necesitaras esto - dijo Heero empujando a Duo a la cama y comenzando a jalarle los pantalones para después lanzarlos al suelo juntos con los de él.  
  
Duo cerró los ojos al sentir como Heero se apoderaba de nuevo de sus labios, urgiéndolo a abrir su boca para saborear de nuevo su sabor. Pero en esta ocasión las manos de Heero se deslizaron por detrás de la espalda del trenzado y comenzaba a jalar las vendas para soltarlo.  
  
-- Eres libre - dijo Heero mientras dejaba deslizar su mano hasta el miembro despierto de Duo - pero no de dejarme.  
  
-- Jamás te dejaría Heero - respondió Duo a su oído, entrelazando sus brazos, ahora libres, al cuello de Heero para unir sus labios a los del capitán de Oz.  
  
Duo gimió de forma sonora al sentir la mano de Heero moverse de forma maestra sobre su miembro crecido. Solo una vez habían hecho el amor y Heero parecía haber aprendido de forma, por demás, rápida. Una sensación que le hacía retorcerse de la pasión llego hasta él. Haciéndole enterrar sus uñas sobre la espalda del capitán de oz.  
  
Heero acariciaba de forma suave al principio su miembro endurecido, pero con forme sus gemidos aumentaban, la velocidad en la mano de Heero también lo hacía.  
  
-- Oh Heero!! - escapo un gemido de sus labios de forma inconsciente.  
  
Al escuchar Heero de los labios del trenzado su nombre le hizo estremecer de pasión. Había estado masajeado el miembro de su trenzado, mientras el suyo rozaba de forma seductora sus largas piernas. Cada gemido que escapaba de los sensuales labios de Duo le hacía estremecer. No era necesario que Duo lo tocara. aun. Podía excitarse con la suave música que eran sus gemidos.  
  
Pero una idea había estado cruzando su cabeza desde que viera las novelas del trenzado. Y necesitaba averiguar que tan dulce sería probarla ahora con él.  
  
Duo se quejo al sentir que Heero dejaba de masturbarlo para casi al mismo tiempo sentir una oleada de placer que casi lo hace gritar.  
  
-- Aaahhh Heero. Heero!!! - grito.  
  
Sentía como algo calido había rodeado su mimbro y como de forma seductora subía y bajaba provocándole infinito placer, como rodeaba con su lengua su excitación, como tocaba la punta con la misma y se volvía a sumergir introduciendo por completo su miembro en su boca de nuevo.  
  
Donde había aprendido Heero a hacer eso? Pero el placer que sentía comenzaba a borrarle cualquier pregunta que cruzara su cabeza en esos momentos.  
  
Estaba por completo perdiendo la razón, sintiéndose llevar por emociones muy distintas a las de la primera vez. Al grado de hacer cosas que solo había visto retratadas en una hoja de papel. Pero ahora sabía que le gustaban y le gustaban mucho.  
  
Un ligero quejido escapo de los labios de Duo al sentir que algo penetraba su entrada. Pero era un dolor ínfimo comparado con el placer que la boca de Heero le estaba proporcionando.  
  
Heero había aprovechado el placer que sentía había despertado en su Trenzado para irlo preparando. Sabía que era mejor tener la vaselina con ellos, pero no quería interrumpir la melodiosa música que escapa de los labios de Duo para ponerse a buscarla.  
  
-- Heero!! - un gemido más fuerte escapo de los labios de Duo al mismo tiempo en que sus manos viajaron hasta la cabeza de Heero para acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos.  
  
Heero dejo deslizar un segundo dedo dentro de la entrada de Duo, al mismo tiempo en que sintió como el miembro que tenía en su boca comenzaba a palpitar más fuerte. Sabía por experiencia que Duo no tardaría en llegar al clímax.  
  
Moviendo ambos dedos dentro de Duo, comenzó a torturarlo de forma suave. Metiendo y sacando, logrando que la pequeña entrar se estirara para hacerle más fácil la entrada, mientras su boca continuaba moviéndose sobre el miembro casi realizado del trenzado.  
  
-- Aaaahhhh Heero!!! - trato Duo inútilmente de avisarle que se venía dentro de su boca, pero Heero no hizo el mínimo intento por apartarse.  
  
Con un grito ahogado Duo lleno con su blanca semilla la boca de Heero, llevando un sabor almizclado con ella. Era un sabor exquisito, como podía Duo tener sabores tan distintos?. Sus besos, su piel y ahora su semilla. Y los tres tan intoxicantes como el más finos de los vinos.  
  
Duo respiraba de forma agitada, esperando lo suficiente para que su corazón dejara de latir tan apresurado y poder hablar. Pero Heero subió hasta sus labios y los atrapo en un beso apasionado compartiendo el sabor del exquisito vino que había probado.  
  
Duo rodeo a Heero con sus brazos haciendo aun mas profundo el beso dejando que la lengua de Heero recorriera su boca de forma dominante, mientras movía sus manos por la espalda del capitán de Oz sintiendo como los dedos no dejaban de moverse en su interior.  
  
-- Duo.  
  
Duo escucho el gemido quedo que escapaba de los labios de Heero al mismo tiempo en que sentía retirarse los dedos de su entrada, ya lista, para recibirle.  
  
-- Duo. Duo.  
  
Volvió a escuchar de los labios del jugador mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos de Heero abrían sus piernas y se acomodaba entre ellas dejando en su entrada la excitación despierta del capitán de oz.  
  
Duo vio fijamente los ojos cobalto cubiertos por un brillo de deseo y pasión que ya le había visto antes. Y subió los brazos hasta su cuello al tiempo en que solo asintió, dándole el permiso que necesitaba para penetrarlo.  
  
Un fuerte quejido escapo de sus labios al sentir como el miembro de Heero entraba de forma lenta en él, pero el dolor fue menor de lo que esperaba. Pensaba que por no haber utilizado un lubricante, el dolor sería muy intenso, pero no había sido así.  
  
De forma instintiva rodeo la cadera de Heero con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica al no sentir moverse a Heero dentro de él.  
  
Heero se había detenido al escuchar el quejido de los labios de Duo, pero al sentir sus sensuales movimientos, había comenzado a moverse de forma suave, entrando y saliendo con el mayor cuidado, hasta que los gemidos de placer de Duo escaparon haciéndolo moverse de forma cada vez más y más rápida.  
  
-- Ahh, ahh, Heero!!  
  
-- Duo.  
  
Los gemidos escapaban de uno y de otros labios al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el miembro antes dormido de Duo volviera a erguirse.  
  
Heero al sentir la dureza en su vientre, dejo deslizar su mano de nuevo hasta el miembro del trenzado y comenzó a masajearlo con forme cada embestida.  
  
El ritmo se fue incrementando con forme los gemidos, haciendo que los dos cuerpo mostraran una ligera capa de sudor. Las respiraciones se fueron acelerando, lo mismo que los latidos de ambos corazones para dar las ultimas resistencias.  
  
En poco tiempo los cuerpos se tensaron dejando escapar al mismo tiempo toda su pasión. Duo sobre la mano y estomago de Heero, manchando al mismo tiempo el suyo y Heero dentro de Duo.  
  
Respirando agitadamente, Heero se retiro de forma suave del interior del trenzado y se acomodo a su lado, abrazando de forma posesiva el cuerpo largo y delgado que estaba del lado contrario.  
  
-- Duo. - murmuro de forma entrecortada, aun con el corazón latiendo a mil.  
  
Duo solo levanto la vista topándose con los ojos cobaltos que le veían de forma detenida con una mezcla de sentimientos que no alcanzaba a entender.  
  
-- Mm? - pregunto curioso.  
  
-- Te. amo.  
  
Duo abrió grandemente los ojos al escucharle decir esas palabras, que a pesar que no era la primera vez que se las decía, si era la primera vez que sabía eran verdaderamente ciertas.  
  
-- Heero!!! - dijo levantándose a la carrera para apoyarse sobre su pecho y rodear su cuello - yo también te amo!  
  
-- Ahora si me crees? - pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente.  
  
-- Si, jamás volveré a dudar de ti. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho. Yo no debí.  
  
Pero en esos momentos los labios de Heero le asaltaron haciéndolo callar de inmediato.  
  
-- Cierto, no debiste. - dijo Heero con una media mueca en forma de sonrisa. Duo sonrió en respuesta. Para después quedarse pensando un momento - Ahora que sucede?  
  
-- Es que.- comenzó Duo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Es que qué?, no te quedes callado Duo - insistió Heero.  
  
-- Es que tengo una duda - dijo Duo desviando la mirada.  
  
-- Hn? - cuestiono sin decir nada más. Duo volteo a verle y sonrió un poco de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? - Los ojos de Heero se abrieron con sorpresa, haciendo que un casi imperceptible color rojo apareciera sobre su rostro. - Eso me preocupa - dijo Duo al ver el ligero color sobre las mejillas de Heero.  
  
-- Recuerdas tu tarea? La de radares? - pregunto Heero.  
  
-- La que sacaste y entregaste por mi? - Heero asintió - si, la recuerdo, por que?  
  
-- No te diste cuenta que no solo faltaba tu tarea, si no, una de tus novelas también? - Duo lo observo fijamente y después soltó la carcajada - Creo que lo tome como una especie de manual - y Duo volvió a reír.  
  
Después que Duo se hubo calmado de la risa, volteo a verlo de nuevo de forma seria. Heero solo arqueo una ceja al verlo de esa forma.  
  
-- Aun tengo una duda - dijo Duo desviando la mirada. Heero le levanto la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
-- Ahora cual es tu duda? - pregunto intrigado.  
  
-- Quien habrá ganado el juego? - dijo Duo con la mas luminosa de sus sonrisas.  
  
Al escuchar las palabras del trenzado, Heero se incorporo en la cama tomándolo por las muñecas y lanzándolo sobre las almohadas para besarlo de forma apasionada. Duo cerro los ojos dejándose arrastrar por eso beso, haciendo que de nuevo su respiración volviera a acelerarse.  
  
Heero se separo para verlo a los ojos, mientras Duo lo vio con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-- Esa forma de callarme me ha gustado - dijo Duo de forma sensual - pero aun no se quien gano el juego. - en respuesta Heero volvió a besarlo de la misma forma apasionada, para después separarse.  
  
-- Cada vez que menciones algo relacionado al juego, voy a hacer lo mismo - dijo Heero en el mismo tono que había usado Duo.  
  
-- Pues deberás enfrentar las consecuencias - dijo Duo moviendo su entrepierna hasta las caderas de Heero dejándole notar hasta donde había llegado su beso.  
  
-- Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo - dijo Heero viéndolo con lujuria volviéndolo a besar.  
  
  
  
El reloj en el campo caminaba, estaba por dar inicio el tercer cuarto.  
  
Traize había batallado mucho para regresar a sus jugadores a la línea y sacar a las porristas del campo. La grabación que había escuchado le había intrigado mucho, pero no eran sus asuntos, su asunto era ganarle a Colmillo Blanco que estaba adelante por solo tres anotaciones.  
  
Sus ojos azules recorrieron por enésima vez el campo de enfrente buscando a aquel que tanto había odiado una vez. había odiado?. No!, solo era una mentira, como le había dicho Lady One por la mañana y Noin hacía unos minutos. Pero como recuperar el tiempo perdido? Diez años era demasiado tiempo y quizá ya era muy tarde para eso.  
  
Giro su vista buscando a su defensiva, Colmillo Blanco estaba de ofensiva y necesitaba definir a un nuevo jugador para que ocupara la posición de Erick. A buena hora lo había sacado. pero eso ya no importaba, ahora solo necesitaba hablar con Heero y ver a quien iban a poner en su lugar.  
  
-- Heero!!! - grito el coach haciendo que todos voltearan a verle - Donde esta Heero? - pregunto al no obtener respuesta del capitán.  
  
-- No lo hemos visto coach - respondió uno de los chicos.  
  
-- Como que no lo han visto? Ve a buscarlo ahora mismo - dijo el coach, girando su vista tratando de localizar al capitán de Oz del otro lado del campo.  
  
  
  
Faltaban un par de minutos para entrar al campo y Duo no había regresado aun de la enfermería. Wufei y Trowa volteaban constantemente hacía la salida, pero no veían aparecer a nadie.  
  
-- Ya se tardo mucho no crees? - pregunto Wufei a Trowa, haciendo que el de los ojos verdes volteara a verlo y solo asintiera - deberíamos ir por él.  
  
-- Si, vamos antes de que sea hora - dijo Trowa caminando a un lado de Wufei para entrar por la puerta e ir rumbo a la enfermería.  
  
Pero apenas habían dado un paso dentro, cuando vieron la figura del coach Zech aparecer frente a ellos.  
  
-- A donde creen que van ustedes dos? Ya casi es hora de entrar al juego - dijo Zech colocando una mano en cada hombro de los chicos para hacerlos volver al campo.  
  
-- Lo sabemos coach, solo que Maxwell. - intento defenderse Wufei.  
  
-- Duo no jugara el segundo tiempo con nosotros Wufei, así que nos las arreglaremos sin él - dijo Zech de forma firme.  
  
-- Que!!!, como que Maxwell no juega!?!, vamos a perder! - dijo Wufei alterado, mientras caminaba de nuevo hasta el campo.  
  
-- Quizá perdamos, pero recuerda que esto es solo un juego y ya hemos llegado hasta aquí - respondió Zech de forma tranquila - ya somos ganadores.  
  
-- Pero y Duo? - pregunto Trowa de forma seria - él esta bien?  
  
-- No te preocupes Trowa, Duo esta en las mejores manos - dijo Zech mostrando una sonrisa.  
  
Wufei no entendió lo que el coach Zech estaba tratando de decir, pero Trowa de forma inmediata volteo para ver del otro lado del campo. Quizá Duo si estaba en las mejores manos después de todo.  
  
  
  
-- Quatre!!! - grito Traize haciendo que el rubio se acercara algo temeroso. Traize de nuevo actuaba como siempre, a gritos - Donde diablos esta Heero?  
  
-- Lo siento coach, Heero entro con nosotros a los vestidores, pero se me perdió de vista. Pensé que habría entrado al baño, pero creo que si fuera así ya estaría aquí.  
  
-- Ya lo busque por todas partes y no lo encuentro coach - dijo el chico que había mandado a buscarlo.  
  
-- Maldición!!! - grito Traize enfadado - Zech tiene algo que ver con esto, estoy seguro.  
  
-- Pero coach. - intento protestar Quatre, pero justo en ese momento el silbato daba por comenzado el segundo tiempo del partido.  
  
Traize detuvo a toda la ofensiva, ni siquiera sabía quien iba a ocupar el puesto que dejo Erick y ahora se le perdía Heero?.  
  
-- Tiempo fuera!! - grito Traize al arbitro levantando las manos y formando una "T" con ellas al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar dentro del campo.  
  
-- Coach Zech - dijo Trowa apuntando al frente.  
  
Zech volteo siguiendo la mano de Trowa y vio como Traize entraba gritando su nombre al campo. Esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar también dentro del campo para encontrase con Traize.  
  
Desde las gradas, Noin se levanto a la expectativa de lo que pudiese pasar. Era la primera vez que Zech y Traize hablarían después de enterarse del contenido de la novela de Odin. Pero. como reaccionarían al hacerlo?  
  
-- Tu. - dijo Traize deteniendo en frente de Zech - me has quitado a mi mejor jugador. que has hecho con Heero?  
  
-- Yo no tengo a Heero Traize - contesto Zech de forma tranquila - que te hace pensar que haría algo que pudriera dañarte?  
  
-- Yo se que tu fuiste Zech!, llámalo intuición, pero se que algo tienes que ver con la desaparición de Heero. Y nunca me he equivocado en cosas que a ti se refieren - la mirada de Zech se lleno de tristeza en ese momento y Traize pudo verlo.  
  
-- Nunca. Traize - dijo Zech de forma melancólica.  
  
Los locutores se daban prisa en narra lo que acontecía en el campo. Era la primera vez en seis años de partidos entre estas dos universidades, en que se veía a ambos entrenadores hablando de forma pacifica. Parecían dos viejos amigos que se encontraban después de un tiempo sin verse.  
  
-- Yo. - dijo Traize casi arrepentido de haber caminado dentro del campo para toparse con Zech - yo estoy seguro de que tienes algo que ver con esto - dijo regresando al tema que le había llevado a enfrentarse a Zech - ahora no tengo defensiva!  
  
-- Y yo no tengo ofensiva. Duo no jugara el segundo tiempo - dijo Zech viendo a Traize de forma fija a los ojos.  
  
Ambos se quedaron viendo por eternos segundo, estudiando los detalles de la cara uno del otro. Diez años habían pasado y parecían segundos.  
  
Ambos soltaron la carcajada al mismo tiempo.  
  
Desde las gradas, Noin se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Los dos habían dado el primer paso al mismo tiempo con esa risa contagiosa. No tenía idea de que habían hablado, pero podía reconocer esa risa. esa risa que siempre les acompaño a lo largo de su relación. Esa risa que nunca volvió a escuchar de Zech desde que se había alejado de Traize. y ahora, después de diez años. volvía a escucharla.  
  
-- Señores entrenadores, el tiempo fuera ya se agoto, es hora de.  
  
-- Tiempo fuera - dijo Zech viendo al arbitro.  
  
-- Muy bien - dijo el arbitro marchándose y dejándolos en medio del campo de nuevo solos.  
  
-- Estamos a mano Traize - dijo Zech - yo he quemado también uno de mis cuatro tiempos, ahora ambos tenemos solo tres para jugar los siguientes dos cuartos.  
  
-- A ver como nos las arreglamos. Suerte Zech - dijo Traize extendiendo la mano al rubio.  
  
-- Suerte para ti también - contesto Zech tomando la mano delgada que Traize le tendía.  
  
Una sacudida eléctrica sintieron ambos entrenadores al tomar la mano del otro entre las suyas. Era una sacudida como la de aquella primera vez, como cuando ambos eran rivales en el juego y se conocieron. Pero ya no eran aquellos jóvenes estudiantes. sin embargo, sus corazones se sintieron latir igual que entonces.  
  
Ambos soltaron sus manos y caminaron cada quien de su lado, no sin antes voltear a verse y haciendo que sus miradas de dos tonos diferentes de azul chocaran como cuando jugaban dentro del campo.  
  
  
  
Traize se detuvo de golpe a hablar con los entrenadores de los equipos especiales y con el entrenador de la defensiva. Se le había ocurrido algo mientras hablaba con Zech e iba a ponerlo en práctica.  
  
Zech llego con Trowa y comenzó a explicarle lo que iban a hacer, tenían dos cuartos para tratar de mantenerse arriba, pero había una oportunidad de seguir anotando. Sin embargo eso no le gusto a Trowa.  
  
-- Pero entrenador, la última vez. - protesto Trowa  
  
-- Eso fue hace meses Trowa, el chico se ha preparado mucho, es hora de que lo metamos al campo.  
  
-- Si entra al campo, es como entregarle el partido a Oz! - dijo Trowa molesto.  
  
-- No, lo he visto entrenar. Se que podrá hacerlo - afirmo Zech - además ya sabías que así sería.  
  
-- Confiaba en que Duo regresará.  
  
-- Pero no lo hará, por eso, el chico entrará. Quieras o no! - dijo Zech terminante.  
  
Trowa se coloco el casco con molestia y camino hasta el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. No podía desobedecer las ordenes, pero. si pudiera lo haría.  
  
-- Va a entrar, verdad? - pregunto Wufei viéndolo de reojo.  
  
-- Si, ese chico nos va a meter en problemas - dijo Trowa entre dientes - si solo pudiera sacarlo.  
  
-- Dime por que te cae tan mal? - pregunto Wufei - solo por que no es tan bueno como Maxwell o. por que se llama igual que tu ex cuñado?  
  
Trowa apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la formación al escuchar el silbato del árbitro.  
  
-- Vamos Tritón Bloom, entra al campo - dijo Zech indicándole al chico de cabellos castaños que entrara.  
  
-- Pero entrenador, yo no. - dijo el chico de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Es tu oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que puedes superar el partido contra Rocquefeller.  
  
-- Si. entrenador - dijo el chico entrando y ocupando su lugar en el sitió que ocupaba Duo.  
  
La línea se formo y Wufei quedo frente a un nuevo jugador, más alto y mas fuerte de lo que era Heero. Lo conocía, era uno de los taclers de la ofensiva. El coach Traize al parecer iba a dobletear(*) jugadores.  
  
Trowa vio de reojo como Tritón ocupaba su lugar de forma nerviosa. La última vez que había jugado esa posición les había entregado el juego a los de Rocquefeller. Eso y que se llamara igual que su ex cuñado era lo que le molestaba de ese chico.  
  
Volteo al frente para ver al nuevo tacler y casi cae al suelo al toparse con unos ojos color aqua que le veían con cierto temor.  
  
-- Quatre!!!  
  
Traize vio la sorpresa en los gestos de Trowa, no estaba mal su estrategia, estaba seguro que el capitán de Colmillo Blanco no podría hacer nada contra su pateador. Por lo menos esa posición estaba segura. Y Ralph, con su estatura, podría detener a Wufei, mientras algún otro detenía al novato y nervioso mariscal de campo.  
  
Zech vio a Quatre frente a Trowa y comprendió de inmediato la estrategia de Traize, no podía negar que era buena. Trowa no haría nada en contra del rubio.  
  
-- Has lo que siempre has hecho Trowa - dijo Quatre viéndolo fijamente mientras escuchaba el conteo del mariscal de campo - no te detengas por mi.  
  
-- Jamás te haría daño. - respondió Trowa al tiempo en que el 'Hit' se dejaba escuchar.  
  
Quatre se levanto cerrando los ojos para empujar a Trowa, pero de antemano sabía que Trowa era más alto y más fuerte, sería imposible que tan siquiera pudiera hacerlo dar un paso atrás. Trowa tomo uno de los brazos de Quatre y lo dejo que avanzara lo suficiente para pasar su brazo por la cintura del rubio y arrojarlo al suelo. Pero su brazo detuvo cualquier daño que pudiera recibir el rubio.  
  
-- Trowa?... - dijo Quatre abriendo los ojos y se topo con los verde esmeralda de aquel a quien quería.  
  
-- Haremos lo que Heero y Duo, te parece? - dijo Trowa sonriendo. Quatre sonrió de igual forma.  
  
-- Claro que me parece!. Así podrás abrazarme en el campo mientras dure la jugada - dijo riendo haciendo que un ligero rubor apareciera sobre el rostro del más alto.  
  
Las jugadas siguieron, sin que Colmillo Blanco pudiera anotar.  
  
  
  
Hilde veía con detenimiento cada jugada. Se había angustiado al distinguir el número de Quatre frente a Trowa, pero se sintió aliviada al ver lo que hacían. Era semejante a lo que Heero había hecho cuando llegaba hasta Duo: Tratar de protegerlo con sus brazos.  
  
Wufei, a pesar de ser mas bajo que el tacler frente a él, parecía poder detenerle. Ya que hasta el momento el tacler no había avanzado y Wufei había logrado detenerlo en la línea de golpeo.  
  
Hasta el mariscal que había entrado en lugar de Duo parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo, solo que la defensiva de Oz también hacían lo suyo.  
  
-- Tu eres hermana de Duo, verdad?  
  
Hilde volteo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Se topo con un chico alto de cabellos ensortijados que había visto en él último partido como uno de los jugadores de Rocquefeller.  
  
-- Si. Tu quien eres? - pregunto desconfiada.  
  
-- Mi Nombre es Trent y quisiera pedirte un favor - dijo frente a ella.  
  
-- Claro, dime - dijo Hilde sin dejar de verlo.  
  
-- Puedes, por favor, decirle a Duo que me retiro de la contienda?  
  
-- De la contienda? No lo entiendo - dijo Hilde desconcertada.  
  
-- El podrá entenderlo. Me ha bastado ver el primer tiempo de este juego para darme cuenta que jamás me mirará a mi, como lo ha visto a él. A pesar de la ira que mostraba, sus ojos brillaban al verle cuando el jugador no lo veía.  
  
-- A él? Te refieres a Heero? - Trent solo asintió.  
  
-- Si. Y pude saber por todo esto, tu sabes - dijo haciendo círculos con el dedo en el aire.  
  
-- Al audio?  
  
-- Si, a eso que escuchamos, que él le corresponde. Así que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Solo dile eso a Duo, si?  
  
-- Si - dijo Hilde sonriendo. Mientras veía como Trent se daba la vuelta para bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida.  
  
  
  
La ofensiva de Oz logro anotar en el último momento estando a tan solo una anotación de Colmillo Blanco. Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, Oz estaba logrando acercarse a su objetivo.  
  
La pausa de los dos minutos antes del final había llegado demasiado pronto con Colmillo Blanco como ofensiva. Tenían que anotar a como diera lugar, siete puntos no era nada de ventaja.  
  
La línea volvió a hacerse y todos los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones. Quatre sonrió a Trowa al verlo, durante el tiempo que llevaba jugando la posición de tacler, había recibido más abrazos de Trowa que empujones y eso lo estaba disfrutando.  
  
Pero al oír el 'Hit' Quatre se levanto como las últimas veces esperando que Trowa lo sujetara, solo que esta vez su compañero de línea había empujado al que estaba a un lado de Trowa y ambos habían caído sobre el capitán de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
El nuevo mariscal de campo había estudiado lo que hacían el pateador de oz y su propio capitán, así que sabía por donde podía lanzar el balón sin que este fuera interceptado. Solo que no contaba con que en esta ocasión Trowa no detuviera al rubio.  
  
Quatre vio de pronto como el balón volaba hasta sus manos y por inercia las levanto para tomarlo entre las suyas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volteo a ver a Trowa que estaba en el suelo.  
  
-- Corre!! - grito Trowa, mientras Quatre reaccionaba y salía corriendo brincando a los jugadores que estaban derribados en el campo.  
  
Estaba cerca de la zona de anotación de Colmillo Blanco y los full backs de la ofensiva de colmillo blanco que le seguían no lograban alcanzarle. Los gritos de las gradas de Oz llegaban emocionados hasta sus oídos y con un profundo rubor sobre sus mejillas debido a la repentina carrera se detenía dentro de la zona de anotación del equipo de Trowa.  
  
Trowa sonrió sentado en el campo, Tritón Bloom lo había hecho de nuevo. Había dejado que el balón fuera interceptado por Oz y ahora estarían empatados cuando Quatre conectara el gol de campo.  
  
Menos de un minuto en el reloj y el balón estaba en manos de Oz.  
  
  
  
Hilde estaba sumamente nerviosa, en cualquier momento el partido terminaba y no había nada definido. Tanto podía ganar Oz, como podía ganar Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Volteo al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre ella y se sorprendió al ver los ojos azules de una chica rubia a la que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.  
  
-- Middie! - dijo Hilde con sorpresa.  
  
-- Que tal Hilde, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos - dijo ella acercándose a la baranda donde Hilde veía el partido.  
  
-- Si, hace tiempo - dijo Hilde de forma seca regresando su vista al partido.  
  
-- Trowa esta haciendo un magnifico trabajo, verdad? - dijo haciendo que Hilde la viera de reojo.  
  
-- A que has venido Middie? A ver el juego o en especifico a Trowa? - Middie comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de juegos tan rudos. Yo solo he venido por Trowa.  
  
-- Yo creo que pierdes el tiempo, Trowa no te hará caso, ya sale con alguien - dijo Hilde sin verla.  
  
-- No debes preocuparte por mí. Se que Trowa no toma en serio esa relación - Hilde volteo a verla sorprendida.  
  
-- A caso sabes?...  
  
-- Que sale con el pateador del equipo rival?, por supuesto - dijo sin darle importancia - pero se que eso no le va a durar. Trowa gusta de las mujeres. Y ese rubio no lo es, se aburrirá y regresara a mi - Hilde comenzó a reír.  
  
-- Como se nota que no lo conoces - dijo Hilde riendo - Trowa no es de los que cambia de opinión como otros que conozco - dijo clavando su vista azul en ella.  
  
-- Que quieres decir? - dijo Middie comenzando a molestarse - que yo me arrepentí de convertirme en lesbiana?  
  
-- Tu lo dijiste, no yo - dijo Hilde regresando su vista al partido, mientras Middie fijo su vista en Trowa.  
  
Lo había engañado al decirle que estaba interesada en él. Lo único que buscaba era probar. Desde siempre había estado involucrada con chicas, solo quería ver que se sentía estar con un hombre y había elegido a Trowa para ello. Solo que Trowa la había descubierto mientras estaba con su novia.  
  
Aun recordaba su mirada, ni siquiera le había reclamado. Solo se había hecho presente y se había marchado sin decirle nada. Cuanto le había dolido esa actitud de él.  
  
Y desde entonces se había propuesto reconquistarlo. sin lograrlo.  
  
  
  
Oz había tratado de anotar sin lograrlo, el tiempo regular estaba terminando y solo faltaba una oportunidad. No había tiempo de anotar siete puntos pero con una patada podrían ganarle a Colmillo Blanco, solo que eran demasiadas yardas. No había nada que perder. si Quatre lograba anotar el gol de campo ganaban y si no. se irían a tiempos extras, no podían quedar empatados.  
  
-- Quatre, puedes anotar - dijo Traize acercándose al rubio.  
  
-- Es una patada demasiado larga Coach, no se si pueda lograrlo, además estoy cansado - dijo Quatre secando el sudor que escurría por su frente. El ambiente estaba frío, pero él había corrido demasiado en ese partido.  
  
-- Inténtalo, no hay nada que perder. Si no anotas, aun tenemos oportunidad en el tiempo extra.  
  
-- Lo intentare Coach - dijo Quatre con voz cansada.  
  
Los equipos especiales entraron al campo seguidos de Quatre. Era una patada demasiado larga. No sabía si podría lograrlo.  
  
Volteo a ver a Trowa que estaba de su lado del campo, atento a la jugada que realizaría. Vio como Trowa le aplaudía para que anotara y le daba ánimos inclinando la cabeza de forma afirmativa.  
  
Quatre sonrió en respuesta sintiendo que la confianza regresaba a él. Fijo su vista en el balón, para después ver la 'H' por donde debía cruzar el balón. Podía lograrlo, podía hacerlo.  
  
Se dispuso a correr y patear con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Mientras el balón aun iba en el aire, el silbato del árbitro dio por terminado el partido. La patada parecía buena, aun estaba a media distancia pero parecía buena.  
  
La vista esmeralda de Trowa y la aqua de Quatre no perdían de vista la trayectoria del balón. Todo el estadio estaba en silenció esperando que cayera. Poco a poco iba bajando y aun estaba lejos de la 'H'.  
  
. No iba a lograrlo.  
  
Quatre bajo la vista sintiéndose triste, sería la primera vez en su vida que hiciera algo importante y había fallado. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por sus ojos al saber que le había fallado a su equipo y a aquel que tanto le había dado. Cuando de repente el grito ensordecedor de la gente le hizo voltear. Vio a uno de los árbitros levantando ambos brazos, dando por bueno el gol de campo.  
  
Lo había logrado!...  
  
De pronto sintió que era levantado en hombros y bajo su vista topándose con la verde esmeralda que tanta confianza le había dado al final.  
  
-- Ganaste Quatre - dijo Trowa sonriendo al rubio - me siento orgulloso.  
  
-- Trowa! - dijo Quatre con los ojos repletos de lagrimas, mientras el resto de su equipo se unía en la felicitación.  
  
Al final el partido había quedado 37- 40, a favor de Oz.  
  
  
  
Los jugadores de Oz y Colmillo Blanco recibieron sus trofeos de primero y segundo lugar ante la vista satisfecha de sus respectivos coach's. Zech y Traize se habían dado la mano sonrientes y habían posado para las cámaras de los reporteros que estaban reunidos en el lugar.  
  
Pero ahora cuatro chicos estaban preocupados por dos de ellos que no aprecian.  
  
Trowa y Wufei se separaron del grupo que celebraba la victoria de sus equipos para hablar con Quatre.  
  
-- También Heero desapareció? - pregunto Trowa a Quatre mientras Wufei solo escuchaba.  
  
-- Si. El entro con nosotros a los vestidores después del primer tiempo, pero ya no regreso. Y por más que lo buscaron no dieron con él.  
  
-- Duo entro a la enfermería y ya no volvió.  
  
-- Ese maldito cero debió llevárselo! - dijo Wufei - durante el juego afirmo tener algo que mostrarle.  
  
-- Por que no vamos a buscarlos? - sugirió Quatre - quizá aun están en el estadio.  
  
-- Si, quizá siguen en el estadio - dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta y topándose de lleno con los ojos azules de una chica rubia - Middie?  
  
Quatre sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. La chica le sonreía a "su Trowa" de una forma coqueta. Ya una vez la había visto besándolo, la misma vez en que estuvo a punto de besar a Duo. Pero debido a todo lo que había pasado, nunca tuvo tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Trowa y lo había olvidado por completo.  
  
Ahora ella estaba allí de nuevo, atormentándolo con su presencia.  
  
-- Siento que hayan perdido Trowa - dijo la rubia acercándose a ellos, mientras Wufei caminaba para encontrase con Hilde unos pasos más adelante y Quatre se quedaba un paso detrás de Trowa.  
  
-- No lo lamentes, yo estoy feliz - dijo Trowa de forma fría.  
  
-- Por que no vamos a comer por allí y así celebramos este segundo lugar entonces? - dijo la rubia sonriendo, mientras Quatre solo bajo la vista.  
  
Pero justo en ese instante Quatre sintió una mano que lo jalaba y después un fuerte brazo que lo colocaba delante de un cuerpo delgado y firme y alcanzo a escuchar a su odio la voz de Trowa.  
  
-- Te lo agradezco Middie, pero ya tengo planes con mi novio. Así que gracias por la oferta, pero debemos irnos - dijo Trowa mientras depositaba un beso sobre la mejillas de Quatre para después jalarlo por la puerta de salida del campo ante la vista asombrada de la rubia.  
  
-- Trowa. - dijo Quatre viendo de perfil al mas alto con un ligero color sobre sus mejillas - yo.  
  
-- Middie es lesbiana Quatre - dijo sabiendo de antemano la inquietud del rubio - y solo me uso por un tiempo para tratar de cambiar, según ella. Aun sigue buscándome, pero ella sabe que solo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad. Se que ella ya no cambiara, aun que me afirme lo contrario. Por eso tenía tantas dudas. Tu no iras a intentar cambiar después, verdad? - dijo dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda al rubio.  
  
-- Nunca Trowa! - dijo de forma firme - yo te amo... mucho - dijo sonrojándose por completo.  
  
Trowa se detuvo para verlo a los ojos. Cuanto amaba el rubor sobre las mejillas del rubio. Era como pintar fina porcelana de rosa.  
  
Dejo deslizar un dedo sobre las mejillas del rubio, al mismo tiempo en que los ojos color aqua de Quatre se cerraban por la caricia. Lo siguiente que Quatre sintió fueron los palpitantes labios de Trowa sobre los suyos, urgiéndole a abrir su boca para saborearlo.  
  
-- Oigan tortolitos que no íbamos a buscar a Maxwell? - la voz de Wufei les hizo separase y ambos se acercaron ruborizados a donde estaban Hilde y Wufei sonriéndoles.  
  
-- Propongo que nos separemos, así cubrimos estos pasillos en menos tiempo - dijo Trowa.  
  
-- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero si tú o yo aparecemos por los vestidores de Oz podemos meternos en problemas - dijo Wufei - aun que todos ellos estén ahora en el campo celebrando.  
  
-- Que les parece si Hilde y yo buscamos del lado de Oz y ustedes de este otro lado - dijo Quatre - y nos encontraremos en este mismo punto una vez terminado.  
  
-- De acuerdo - dijeron Trowa y Wufei al mismo tiempo.  
  
Los cuatro se separaron en parejas buscando a Duo o a Heero en cada una de las puertas que aparecían por los pasillos. Pero no se veía nada. Al llegar a la enfermería, tanto Trowa como Wufei entraron y vieron la playera de manga larga, que Duo traía, en el suelo y uno equipo de football en el mismo sitio. Pero no era de Duo, el de él estaba quebrado.  
  
-- Este dice Oz! - dijo Wufei molesto al haberlo tomado para buscar si tenía algún logotipo de uno de los equipos - ese maldito cero. debió haber estado aquí con Duo.  
  
-- Salgamos de aquí y sigamos buscando. Si no lo encontramos en el estadio, debemos buscar en el departamento de Heero - Wufei solo asintió.  
  
Ambos jugadores salieron con paso apresurado topándose casi de frente con el reportero que tanto hablaba de ellos en el diario escolar. Ambos pasaron de largo sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero Klementz se dio la vuelta para seguirlos, era su oportunidad de sacarles unas palabras. Ya se había imaginado que andarían por los pasillos del estadio, al no verlos en el campo celebrando con el resto de los jugadores.  
  
-- Trowa, Wufei!, puedo hacerles una entrevista ahora que perdieron? - pregunto Klementz mientras seguía su paso apresurado.  
  
-- No tenemos tiempo - dijo Trowa mientras abría una de las puertas - Duo!, estas aquí? - pregunto en voz alta, mientras Wufei abría otra puerta y hacía lo mismo.  
  
-- Ah, están buscando a Duo Maxwell!, no lo van a encontrar aquí - dijo Klementz con indiferencia.  
  
Klementz sintió que lo tomaban fuertemente de los hombros y lo aprisionaban contra la pared topándose con un par de ojos negros centellantes.  
  
-- Por que dices que no esta aquí? - dijo Wufei molesto.  
  
-- Por que esta en muy buenas manos - dijo Klementz sonriendo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto Trowa cerca de Klementz, quien volteo a verlo.  
  
-- A que esta con Heero Yuy! - dijo a la carrera.  
  
-- Eso lo sabemos nosotros, como lo sabes tu? - pregunto Wufei levantándolo contra la pared.  
  
-- Por que se fue con él, por eso - dijo más nervioso el reportero.  
  
-- No creo que se haya ido, así como así. - dijo Wufei comenzando a perder la calma.  
  
-- Claro que no. Heero Yuy lo secuestro - Wufei soltó de golpe a Klementz haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo.  
  
-- Como que lo secuestro? - pregunto Wufei.  
  
-- Quieren ver? - dijo Klementz levantándose con su cámara y retrocediendo los archivos en ella para mostrarles la fotografía que había tomado.  
  
Tanto Trowa como Wufei se fijaron en la foto que les mostraba Klementz. Las mano de Wufei tomaron la cámara mientras Klementz trato de arrebatársela, pero Trowa lo detuvo torciéndole el brazo hacía atrás.  
  
-- Hey suéltame! - grito Klementz  
  
Wufei volteo a ver a Trowa, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Klementz vio esa señal y comenzó a gritar que no lo hicieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Wufei había dado 'delete' al archivo.  
  
-- Maldición muchachos, esa foto valía oro!! - dijo Klementz sobando su brazo cuando Trowa lo soltó.  
  
-- Pues deberás buscar otra cosa - dijo Trowa caminando a paso veloz con Wufei.  
  
-- Bueno, que tal una foto del capitán de Colmillo Blanco, besando al pateador de Oz?  
  
Pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un puñetazo en el estomago por parte de Trowa.  
  
-- Cof, cof - tosía Klementz hincado en el suelo mientras veía alejarse a Trowa y a Wufei - Con un NO hubiera sido suficiente!!! - les grito.  
  
Ambos llegaron al punto de encuentro, al mismo tiempo en que Hilde y Quatre llegaban también corriendo.  
  
-- Tenemos noticias - dijo Trowa.  
  
-- Nosotros también tenemos noticias - dijo Hilde.  
  
-- Nosotros sabemos donde puede estar Duo - afirmo Trowa, mientras Wufei volteaba a ver a Quatre.  
  
-- Oye Rubio espía puedes llevarnos al departamento del cero? - cuestiono.  
  
-- Me llamo Quatre - dijo el rubio de forma seria - y si puedo llevarlos. Vamos! - dijo Quatre.  
  
Trowa pasó el brazo por los hombros de Quatre y comenzaron a seguirlos.  
  
-- Deberías de dejar de poner sobre nombres Wufei - reclamo Hilde al chino.  
  
-- Por que? Es divertido molestia! - dijo el chino.  
  
-- Pues entonces enorme patán, no me dirigiré a ti de otra forma hasta que llames a la gente por sus nombres.  
  
-- No tienes derecho. - pero las protestas de Wufei fueron calladas por unos labios tiernos que los cubrían - si, tienes derecho a besarme cuantas veces quieras - dijo sonriendo el chino, mientras Hilde sonreía a su vez.  
  
-- Hilde, cual era esa noticia que nos iban a dar? - pregunto Trowa volteando a ver a la pareja que estaba detrás de ellos.  
  
-- Oh, si. No lo van a creer! - dijo Hilde desdoblando el diario que había encontrado y mostrando una nota en él - encontramos este diario en uno de los pasillos y esta noticia nos llamo la atención - dijo mientras Trowa y Wufei se sorprendían de lo que leían.  
  
  
  
En una de las oficinas del estadio, uno de los coach se había separado de la celebración de su equipo. No habían hecho un mal papel, todo lo contrario. Un segundo lugar no era del todo malo. Pero él tenía cosas que hacer de momento y no podía celebrar con el resto de los chicos.  
  
Había entrado a la enfermería con su celular y daba indicaciones precisas de lo que deseaba.  
  
-- Ella estará llegando el Domingo a las seis de la tarde, debido a la diferencia de horario. Espero que vayas a recibirla al aeropuerto Charls Degaulliete y la lleves de inmediato a la residencia donde se quedara. no, ella no obtuvo su acreditación de estos cursos, por lo que deberá cursar la carrera desde el inicio, ya te mandaré por fax lo que me pediste... Cree me, es lo mejor para ella. Ya te indique cual será su mensualidad. No deberás darle un solo euro más. Ella es muy difícil, puede que te grite y te amenace, incluso con despedirte, para que le des mas dinero. No lo hagas, solo yo podría despedirte y no lo haré. Otra cosa. Deberás obligarla a hacerse sus propias cosas. No es demasiado que haga su cuarto y lave su ropa, verdad?... si, se que ustedes tienen suficientes sirvientes para atenderla. Pero este no es un premio a su conducta, es un castigo!... Si no hace lo que le pides, deberás rebajar de su mensualidad un porcentaje de euros para pagar a quienes hagan sus tareas domesticas. Cree me terminara por hacer lo que debe, si no, se quedará sin dinero. También rebajaras euros si no te presenta sus tareas. Estas encargada de revisar todas y cada una de ellas y de asegurarte de que asista a clases. Se que al final mi hermana entenderá y corregirá su camino. Muchas gracias por todo, me mantendré en contacto contigo.  
  
Zech cerró el celular de forma triste. Se había topado con Dorothy y esta le había informado que Relena aceptaba el trato y que en esos momentos seguramente ya estaba en la mansión preparando las maletas. Eso significaba que se iría a París a terminar su carrera. Pero irse a París huyendo de todo lo que había hecho no sería un premio, debía obligar a su hermana a conducirse por el buen camino. Y estaba seguro que con las medidas que estaba tomando lo lograría.  
  
Dejo vagar su vista por la enfermería. Allí estaba el equipo de Heero. Sonrió para si mismo y suspiro.  
  
-- Más vale que lleve el equipo de Heero a Oz  
  
-- Entonces tenía la razón y tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de mi jugador?.  
  
Esa voz tan conocida lo sorprendió a sus espaldas y le hizo voltear de forma inmediata. Allí en el marco de la enfermería, Traize le observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-- Esto fue idea de Heero - contesto Zech con igual sonrisa - él me pidió que mandara a Duo a la enfermería y que sacara al médico de aquí. Jamás pensé que Heero no regresaría al juego - Traize sonrió de forma mas amplia y se despego del marco de la puerta haciendo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.  
  
-- Perdona Zech. - dijo Traize viéndolo fijamente  
  
-- Perdón? Por que pides perdón Traize? - dijo el rubio sin entender.  
  
-- Por que siempre tuviste la razón. y yo estaba tan ciego que nunca lo vi - Zech se extraño aun más al ver la actitud del coach de Oz.  
  
-- Creo que ganar el campeonato de este año te ha afectado un poco.  
  
-- No Zech - dijo de forma tranquila sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa - lo que me afecto fue conocer la verdad de lo que paso hace diez años.  
  
-- Lo. lo sabes? - Traize solo asintió con una sonrisa - Pero Odin se fue y Lady desapareció. como es que lo sabes? - Traize metió la mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y obtuvo de ella un pequeño libro - La novela!  
  
-- Nuestra historia - dijo Traize - pude comprobarla con Lady One antes de hacerla renunciar.  
  
-- Tu.  
  
-- Yo. yo nunca - dijo de forma nerviosa y totalmente sonrojado, como cuando eran dos simples estudiantes, mostrando en su mirada un brillo que hacía mucho no veía - nunca.  
  
-- Yo tampoco - dijo Zech acercándose a Traize de forma sorpresiva para tomar sus labios entre los suyos. Y recibiendo una respuesta de forma inmediata.  
  
Aun sería demasiado tarde para recuperar diez años de amor?... no, nunca es demasiado tarde para ello.  
  
  
  
Cuantas veces habían hecho el amor esa tarde? Tantas como Duo había mencionado algo referente a quien habría ganado el juego.  
  
Ahora Duo dormía placidamente mientras él lo contemplaba dormir. Le gustaba ver su cuerpo desnudo en su cama. Ver como la pálida luz del sol, que comenzaba a ocultarse debido al horario de invierno, aun se reflejaba sobre la blanca piel del trenzado.  
  
Dejo vagar uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Duo hasta llegar a los mechones de cabello que descansaban sobre su rostro y cuello. De tantas veces que se habían movido, la trenza de Duo había terminado por soltarse y ahora su cabello descansaba a un costado de ambos.  
  
La cabeza de Duo permanecía recostada en el hueco de su hombro, mientras él abrazaba a su cuerpo el delgado cuerpo del trenzado.  
  
Le había repetido un sin numero de veces que lo amaba, recibiendo el mismo numero de respuestas por parte de 'su trenzado'. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que la falta de esas palabras pudiera hacerle dudar de su cariño de nuevo.  
  
El timbre de su departamento lo sorprendió. Quien podría irlos a molestar a esas horas?  
  
Se dio prisa en levantarse de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Duo. Tomo la bata que siempre usaba y se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta antes de que el timbre pudiera despertar al 'bello durmiente'.  
  
Apenas abrió la puerta, unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por el cuello de la bata y se sorprendió al ver los ojos negros del Chino que centellaban con furia.  
  
-- Donde esta Maxwell? - pregunto Wufei con enfado.  
  
Pudo ver que detrás del chino llegaba Trowa, ambos aun usaban los trajes del juego. Eso quería decir que recién terminaba el partido.  
  
-- Maldito cero responde!! - grito Wufei al no obtener respuesta de Heero.  
  
Heero solo apunto la puerta cerrada de la recama, mientras Wufei lo soltó y salió corriendo a ver el estado en el que pudiera encontrase su amigo.  
  
Trowa miro a Heero de arriba abajo y pudo entender que había pasado allí. No había creído desde el principio las fantasías de Wufei. Wufei pensaba que si Heero había secuestrado a Duo era por que iba a hacerle daño, matarlo o violarlo, o ambas cosas.  
  
-- Todo ya quedo arreglado? - pregunto Trowa viendo fijamente a Heero y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
  
-- Si - solo contesto Heero.  
  
-- Pues entonces doblemente felicidades - dijo Trowa haciendo que Heero se sorprendiera.  
  
-- Doble? - pregunto curioso.  
  
-- Si, doble. Una por que Duo y tú ya han arreglado el asunto que los tenía separados. Y la segunda por que ganaron el juego.  
  
-- Que bien - dijo Heero de forma seca.  
  
-- También debo advertirte que ya todo el estadio, o debería decir toda la ciudad - aclaró - se entero que entre Relena y tu no hubo nada - Heero volvió a sorprenderse - al parecer alguien puso una grabación en la que Relena confesaba muchas cosas, entre otras, que estas enamorado de Duo. Creo que ustedes no tuvieron tiempo de oírla - dijo medio sonriendo.  
  
-- Entonces deberé agradecerle a la chica por lo que hizo.  
  
-- Chica? A caso sabes quien fue la persona que puso la grabación?  
  
-- No estoy seguro, pero tengo una idea - dijo Heero recordando que Dorothy le había pedido la clave de acceso a la sala de audio del estadio.  
  
Wufei abrió la puerta de la recamara que le había indicado Heero y camino de forma lenta hasta la cama. Pero su vista estaba fija en el suelo recorriendo todo lo que estaba tirado sobre él.  
  
La playera del juego de Heero, todo el montón de almohadillas que tapizaban los pantalones deportivos del uniforme. Una gran cantidad de fotografías. Los pantalones y zapatos deportivos de ambos equipos, una serie de vendas. las conchas que protegían sus partes nobles de algún golpe mal dado durante el partido!.  
  
Fijo repentinamente su vista sobre la cama y lo que vio le hizo sonrojar de forma precipitada. Sobre la cama estaba Duo placidamente dormido, con el cabello totalmente suelto descansando a los lados de su cuerpo desnudo. Lo único que lo cubría era la fina sabana que estaba sobre sus caderas cubriendo lo mínimo indispensable.  
  
Y si por un momento había pensado que Heero lo había violado. El ligero susurro adormilado que escapo de los labios sonrientes del trenzado le hicieron desistir de la idea. Un 'Heero te amo', había escuchado Wufei haciéndolo darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.  
  
Trowa volteo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Heero abrirse y fijo su vista en la cara sonrojada de su amigo.  
  
-- Vamonos Barton - dijo Wufei pasando por un costado de ambos chicos que aun estaban cerca de la puerta.  
  
-- Quiero disculparme por la forma en la que te tratamos Heero - dijo Trowa haciendo que Wufei se parara de golpe. Eso significaba que el también debía disculparse.  
  
Murmuro un 'maldición' para si mismo y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Heero. Heero les observo de forma seria sin dejar entre ver si les iba a disculpar o no. Wufei se sentía nervioso, después de todo, lo había golpeado. Si el cero decidía golpearlo en respuesta, estaba dispuesto a aguantarse.  
  
-- Dis. - comenzó Wufei de forma nerviosa - disculpa por el golpe que te di - dijo desviando la vista.  
  
-- Esta bien - dijo Heero de forma fría haciendo que Wufei volteara a verlo sorprendido.  
  
-- Solo eso vas a decir? - pregunto Wufei con sorpresa.  
  
-- Esperabas que te golpeara?  
  
-- Pues si - dijo Wufei sin entender - sería lo justo.  
  
-- No sería bueno golpear a un compañero de equipo por algo que ya quedo en el pasado.  
  
-- He!  
  
-- Nos veremos después - dijo Heero cerrando la puerta dejando a Wufei sumamente desconcertado.  
  
-- Maldito Cero!!! - grito con enojo, mientras sentía como Trowa lo conducía por el hombro - pero no cabe duda que me cae bien - dijo sonriéndole al de los ojos verdes.  
  
-- Llegaran a ser buenos amigos - dijo Trowa bajando con el chino.  
  
-- Primero muerto!  
  
-- Entonces iremos a tu funeral - dijo Trowa bromeando.  
  
-- Ah, ya cállate Barton!  
  
  
  
Hilde entro a su casa de forma nerviosa seguida de Wufei, Trowa y Quatre se habían despedido dirigiéndose a la casa del más alto por estar más cerca. Pero ella estaba nerviosa de lo que tenía que decirle a su padre. Eran dos noticias y no sabía como reaccionaría su padre al saberlas.  
  
Al entrar ambos vieron al hombre mayor sentado frente al televisor. Cuando el hombre los vio llegar levanto la vista de lo que veía y les sonrió.  
  
-- Hola cariño! - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.  
  
-- Ho. Hola papá! - dijo de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Que tal muchacho, como les fue en el juego? - dijo el hombre viendo a Wufei que aun lucía el traje del juego.  
  
-- Ba!, perdimos - dijo Wufei cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-- Bueno, un segundo lugar no es tan malo - dijo el hombre sonriendo - Pero díganme, donde esta Duo? - dijo el hombre asomándose por detrás de los chicos buscando al trenzado - no vino con ustedes?  
  
Hilde trago saliva de forma nerviosa, al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaba. Como explicarle a su padre que Duo y Heero había vuelto, cuando su padre estaba predispuesto en contra de Heero?  
  
-- Ha, papá, es que. - dijo Hilde de forma nerviosa viendo a su padre.  
  
-- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirle - dijo Wufei tomando la mano de la chica para darle ánimos.  
  
El hombre los observo fijamente. Hilde estaba notoriamente nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada. Y el que Wufei le tomara de la mano para darle ánimos para hablar le hizo sonreír.  
  
-- Voy a ser abuelo?  
  
-- NOOO! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciéndolos sonrojar terriblemente. El hombre soltó la carcajada al ver el sonrojo en su hija y en Wufei.  
  
-- Papá! Que cosas se te ocurren! - dijo Hilde muy roja.  
  
-- Bueno, quizá no serían tan mala idea ir practicando.  
  
-- Wufei!! - le grito la chica haciendo que el hombre volviera a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-- No papá, es sobre Duo de lo que queremos hablarte - dijo Hilde tratando de calmar su indignación.  
  
-- Bien, hablen, escucho.  
  
-- Duo regreso con Heero - dijo de forma apresurada, mientras su padre solo la observo.  
  
-- Lo perdono? - pregunto el hombre después de un momento de silencio.  
  
-- No, no fue eso. es que. no paso nada de lo que creímos - dijo Hilde sonrojada - la Chica esa, les tendió una trampa y todos caímos. Así que creo que.  
  
-- Le debemos una disculpa a ese chico - termino el hombre. Hilde suspiro.  
  
-- Si, se la debemos.  
  
-- Bueno, se la daremos en cuanto vengan por las cosas de Duo. Por que supongo que vendrán por ellas, verdad?  
  
-- Wufei? - pregunto Hilde viéndolo.  
  
-- Y por que me preguntas a mi? Yo como voy a saber?  
  
-- Por que tú fuiste quien los vio y hablo con ellos. No te dijeron nada?  
  
-- Yo no hable con nadie. fue Barton quien lo hizo!  
  
-- Bueno, bueno, ya basta chicos, supongo que ellos vendrán o nosotros iremos. Pero de que los veremos, los veremos. No dejare que mi chico deje de ver a su familia - dijo el hombre sonriendo haciendo que la mirada de Hilde se abriera con sorpresa.  
  
-- Señor Schbeiker, aun hay algo más de lo que debemos hablarle - dijo Wufei de forma seria. El hombre mayor le vio fijamente, mientras Hilde le tomaba de la mano de forma nerviosa.  
  
-- Ahora si voy a ser abuelo? - de nuevo los colores llenaron las caras de ambos chicos. Pero Wufei se repuso lo suficiente para contestar.  
  
-- Yo creo que deberíamos darle ese gusto.  
  
-- Noooo! - gritaron esta ves Hilde y su padre al mismo tiempo, haciendo que fuera esta vez Wufei quien soltara la carcajada.  
  
-- Yo solo estaba bromeando muchacho - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios - y ahora que van a decirme.  
  
-- Papá esta vez es sobre Heero. - dijo de forma nerviosa, mientras desdoblaba el diario que había estado cargando desde que entro.  
  
-- Heero Yuy es el heredero de los laboratorios GY - dijo Wufei al tiempo en que Hilde le extendía el diario a su padre y este lo levantaba para leer la nota en los diarios.  
  
Hilde esperaba con impaciencia a que su padre terminara de leer la nota. No sabía cual sería su posible reacción. Todos habían creído que Heero era un estudiante becado más que cursaba su carrera con ella. Pero jamás paso por la cabeza de nadie, que fuera una de las personas más ricas del país, aun más rico de lo que era la fastidiosa Jefa de Porristas de Oz.  
  
Hilde había esperado un estallido de indignación por parte de su padre al enterase que trabajaría para la empresa que pertenecía al novio de su hijo. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el hombre doblaba el diario y le sonreía.  
  
-- Ya lo sabía cariño - dijo el hombre de forma tranquila.  
  
-- Que? - dijeron Wufei y Hilde al mismo tiempo.  
  
-- Pero como te enteraste papá? La noticia nos ha tomado a todos desprevenidos, ni siquiera creo que Duo sepa algo de esto.  
  
-- Yo me entere por el propio Julius Gapp - dijo de forma calmada haciendo que tanto Hilde como Wufei se sentaran - El me contó todo acerca de Heero y su herencia y como me había contactado. Ya que yo jamás deje mi información en sus laboratorios.  
  
-- Heero le pidió que te contratara? - pregunto Hilde intrigada.  
  
-- No cariño - dijo el hombre suspirando - ese chico solo le dijo que me entrevistara. Heero Yuy puede ser el dueño de los GY, pero quien la maneja es el doctor Julios Gapp de momento. El le aclaro a su sobrino que si yo no pasaba la entrevista no me contratarían.  
  
-- Entonces usted paso - afirmo Wufei haciendo que el hombre sonriera.  
  
-- Pase y entre. Por eso le di a entender a Duo que su amigo era sobrino del doctor Gapp, solo que tu hermano no pareció captar la indirecta - dijo el hombre sonriendo - a veces tu hermano es algo distraído.  
  
-- A veces? - dijo Wufei suspirando - yo diría que casi siempre - el hombre rió.  
  
-- Habiendo aclarado las cosas. irán a celebrar su segundo lugar? - pregunto el hombre sonriendo.  
  
-- Si - dijo Wufei levantándose del sillón en donde estaba - así que no nos espere temprano, verdad molestia? - dijo jalándola de la mano sin darle tiempo a responder nada.  
  
-- Hay enorme patán, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas molestia? - cuestiono Hilde deteniéndose abruptamente.  
  
-- No te gusta que te diga molestia? - dijo Wufei rodeándola por la cintura con los brazos, mientras Hilde solo agitaba la cabeza en negación - entonces como deberé decirte? Amor?  
  
-- Ese sobre nombre me gusta mas. - dijo ella sintiendo como el chino la acercaba más a su cuerpo y le besaba apasionadamente.  
  
  
  
Trowa terminaba de atar sus zapatos cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abría y una figura ligeramente mas baja que él salía de dentro, luciendo sencillamente divino.  
  
-- Creo que tu ropa me queda algo grande - dijo Quatre con una risa haciendo que Trowa sonriera al verlo.  
  
Al despedirse de Hilde y de Wufei en casa de Duo, Trowa le había sugerido a Quatre pasar a su casa a cambiarse de ropas, ya que no le gustaba andar con el traje del juego para todos lados. Y ya que su casa estaba cerca, podría prestarle algo de ropa al más chico. Solo que no contaba con que la ropa le quedara tan grande!!  
  
Quatre había tenido que doblar de forma considerable los pantalones que Trowa le había prestado y los hombros del sweter casi le llegaban hasta el codo. Si dejaba de fuera la camisa, esta prácticamente le llegaría hasta las rodillas. Era como vestir a un niño con ropas de adulto.  
  
Trowa comenzó a reír haciendo que Quatre soltara un poco los pantalones que traía sujetos por la cintura.  
  
-- No me parece gracioso Trowa - dijo el rubio intensamente ruborizado.  
  
-- Perdona Quatre, pero deberías verte - dijo señalándole el espejo de su cómoda que estaba a las espaldas del rubio.  
  
Quatre giro su vista y se topo con su propia imagen haciendo que el rubor se intensificara notablemente. Para después soltar el mismo la carcajada.  
  
-- Me veo terrible!  
  
Sin embargo sintió con dos fuertes brazos se pasaban por su espalda para cerrarse sobre su pecho y como unos labios tibios se posaban sobre su mejilla.  
  
-- Eso es mentira, tu te ves bien con cualquier cosa - escucho la voz de Trowa sonar ronca a su oído.  
  
Quatre se giro quedando de frente a Trowa, había una luz especial en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Una mirada lleno de algo que no comprendía pero que le gustaría conocer.  
  
Sintió como su corazón se agitaba al sentir como las manos de Trowa comenzaban a subir por su espalda y por debajo de las ropas tocando su blanca piel de forma lenta y sensual.  
  
Trowa amo la sensación que la tersa y suave piel de Quatre le trasmitía. Era tan suave como la más fina de las sedas. Catherine no estaba en casa, había dejado un recado para él avisándole que había tomado el turno nocturno, así que llegaría hasta la mañana. No había nadie que les pudiera interrumpir.  
  
El cuello en 'V' del sweter se resbalo de los hombros de Quatre dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de esa parte. Los labios de Trowa se dejaron deslizar haciendo que Quatre soltara un ligero murmullo en forma de gemido al sentirlos.  
  
-- Trowa. - murmuro el rubio al sentir los labios de Trowa moverse de forma sensual sobre su cuello desnudo.  
  
-- Crees que deberíamos ir a tu casa para que te cambies e ir a la fiesta de celebración de tu equipo? - pregunto Trowa en un murmullo sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar la suave piel del rubio.  
  
-- Prefiero celebrar en privado - dijo Quatre sintiendo que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Deslizando sus labios rosados sobre la piel morena de Trowa.  
  
Trowa dejo deslizar sus manos por la espalda del rubio hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón que ya estaba por la cadera. Un ligero empujón y la prenda cayó hasta el suelo dejando a Quatre solo con los boxers, que él si usaba bajo los apretados pantalones del uniforme.  
  
-- Quatre. esto. - dijo Trowa separándose del cuerpo del rubio al sentirlo temblar ligeramente. Pero Quatre deposito uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del capitán de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- Sssshhh Trowa - dijo sonriendo totalmente ruborizado - esto esta bien.  
  
-- Pero yo. yo no quisiera lastimarte. yo nunca - la mirada de Quatre brillo como nunca la había visto brillar al mismo tiempo en que su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.  
  
-- No lo harás te lo aseguro - dijo acercándose para atrapar los labios del capitán entre los suyos. Pero Trowa lo separo con un gesto de duda.  
  
-- Quizá. quizá debería preguntarle a Duo. - Quatre rió más ampliamente al notar el nerviosismo en su amor.  
  
-- A caso nunca has tenido relaciones?  
  
-- Si. Pero no con otro hombre.  
  
-- Debe ser igual Trowa.  
  
-- Estas seguro de esto?  
  
-- Jamás he estado más seguro en toda mi vida.  
  
Trowa sonrió a Quatre, su pequeño rubio le brindaba la seguridad que necesitaba para amarlo como quería. Tantas ocasiones se había sentido tentado por ese cuerpo en apariencia frágil y angelical, pero debido a la inseguridad que sentía, se había detenido.  
  
-- Además. - dijo Quatre acercándose al oído de Trowa, mientras este lo acercaba por la cintura sentándose en la cama - me lo prometiste.  
  
Ante el comentario del rubio, un ligero rubor cubrió las morenas mejillas de Trowa. Al parecer no lo había olvidado. Y con una sonrisa, lo volteo sobre la cama y se acomodo sobre él, mientras le besaba de forma apasionada, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.  
  
  
  
El sol de una nueva mañana comenzaba a asomarse iluminando por completo la fachada de aquella casa en uno de los suburbios más importantes de la ciudad.  
  
Era sábado y la gente se levantaba temprano para salir a correr o a pasear sus perros. Aun era temprano para que los niños salieran en bicicleta a jugar, pero a esa hora de la maña, un auto patrulla llegaba con la torreta encendida a una de aquellas casas.  
  
Dos policías bajaron del auto y caminaron por la banqueta hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella casa, prolíficamente cuidada. Volteando para ambos lados y viendo como algunos de los vecinos volteaban con curiosidad a verles. Uno de los dos hombres toco al timbre.  
  
Pocos segundos después la voz de un hombre preguntaba por la identificación de la persona que llamaba. Al escuchar que era la policía, la puerta se abrió de forma inmediata, dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos avellanados, mostrando una enorme sorpresa al verles en su puerta.  
  
-- Oficiales, sucede algo? - pregunto Traize notablemente sorprendido.  
  
-- Señor Traize Krushrenada? - pregunto uno de los hombres dejando vagar su vista oscura por el cuerpo, cubierto por una bata, del coach Traize.  
  
-- Si, soy Traize Krushrenada, que sucede? - pregunto aun algo alarmado.  
  
-- Traize sucede algo?  
  
La mirada de ambos hombres se desvió hacía el interior de la casa, al escuchar la voz de un segundo hombre y ambos se miraron uno al otro, al ver como un hombre de increíbles ojos azules y cabello largo rubio se asomaba detrás de Traize, usando al igual que el hombre anterior, solo una bata ligera.  
  
-- Es usted el señor Traize? - dijo uno de los hombres apuntando a Traize - o es usted? - dijo apuntando al otro.  
  
-- No, él es Traize, yo soy Zech Merquise.  
  
-- Es mi pareja - completo Traize la presentación de Zech haciendo que en el rubio se dibujara una sonrisa. Los oficiales no dijeron nada ante tal afirmación - Que ocurre oficiales?  
  
Uno de los oficiales abrió una carpeta y se la mostró a Traize. Traize observo detenidamente lo que le mostraban, mientras Zech vio detrás de su hombro lo mismo.  
  
-- Puede decirnos si es usted? - Traize volteo a ver al hombre que le pregunto y solo asintió.  
  
-- De donde la han sacado? - pregunto Traize con curiosidad regresando la carpeta al oficial.  
  
-- Necesitamos que nos acompañe a identificar un cuerpo.  
  
-- Un muerto? - se apresuro a decir Zech con sorpresa.  
  
-- No, no, disculpe, no debí decir un cuerpo, es una persona, una mujer - dijo el oficial.  
  
-- Lady? - dijo Traize dudoso.  
  
-- Mire señor Traize. El día de ayer reportaron a una mujer NN en el hospital del centro y.  
  
-- Que es NN? - pregunto Traize sin entender el termino interrumpiendo la explicación del policía.  
  
-- No Nombre - aclaro Zech.  
  
-- Exacto - dijo el oficial - esta mujer fue encontrada en un tramo solitario de carretera, sin identificaciones, sin bolso, sin nada que pudiera darnos una idea de quien era. Al parecer fue un asalto. Al revisarle, lo único que encontramos fue esta foto y pudimos identificarlo por los diarios. Solo queremos que nos acompañe al hospital para asegurarnos que sea ella.  
  
-- Si realmente es Lady One, a mi me dijeron que había salido de viaje ayer por la mañana - dijo Zech a los oficiales.  
  
-- Eso mismo creemos. La mujer traía ropas finas y la ruta en la que fue encontrada fue la del aeropuerto. Tenemos reportes de asaltos en esas rutas y creemos que la señora fue victima de uno de ellos.  
  
-- Les acompañaremos, solo dénos oportunidad de cambiarnos - dijo Traize comenzando a darse la vuelta, pero se volteo de nuevo para ver a los oficiales - Solo díganme como esta ella? - pregunto Traize.  
  
-- En coma - dijo el otro de los oficiales - al parecer sufrió un fuerte golpe que la ha dejado en ese estado.  
  
-- Cielos! - dijo Traize notablemente contrariado.  
  
-- Tranquilo Traize - dijo Zech pasando su brazo por los hombros de él - estoy seguro que ella se repondrá. Será mejor que nos cambiemos y acompañemos a los oficiales.  
  
-- Pasen por favor, en seguida estaremos listos - dijo Traize haciendo pasar a los oficiales y ofreciéndoles asiento, mientras ellos entraban a una de las habitaciones para cambiarse.  
  
-- Por que no les dijiste que los médicos dicen que la mujer esta como vegetal y no hay posibilidades de que se recupere? - dijo uno de los oficiales al otro.  
  
-- Es mejor que eso se los diga el médico - dijo el otro de los hombres - seguramente la mujer va a morir y no me gusta dar ese tipo de noticias.  
  
  
  
La luz golpeaba por completo su rostro haciéndolo mover sus brazos para tratar de taparse de los rayos de oro que se colaban por aquel ventanal de vidrios ahumados que no tapaban por completo el sol invernal de aquella bella mañana.  
  
Con parpadeos pesados comenzó a abrir los ojos tratando de identificar donde estaba. Fijo su mirada en el techo sin poder reconocer el lugar. Volteo siguiendo la luz del sol y se topo de lleno con aquel ventanal que tantas veces había visto.  
  
Donde estaba?...  
  
Giro su vista del otro lado y vio un reloj digital sobre el buró que marcaba las nueve de la mañana. entonces de golpe regresaron sus recuerdos a su memoria haciéndolo sonreír.  
  
-- LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA!! - dijo sentándose de golpe sobre la cama con un grito.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un Heero totalmente vestido apareció por ella a toda prisa.  
  
-- Dios mío Heero!! - grito totalmente alterado mientras Heero se acercaba a él sin entender nada - me e quedado en tu casa toda la noche, PAPA VA A MATARME!! - dijo parándose a la carrera sin importarle estar totalmente desnudo e ignorando el malestar que había sentido al hacerlo, mientras Heero solo lo veía ir de un lado a otro buscando sus ropas.  
  
Duo camino de un lado de la cama a otro, buscando sus ropas, pero no encontraba nada. Miro sobre el sillón que estaba a un costado de la cama y tampoco allí había nada. Entonces regreso su vista hasta la cama de nuevo y vio que Heero le observaba sin perder detalle de su cuerpo y su cabello que se movía graciosamente con forme sus movimientos.  
  
Heero tenía los brazos cruzados y una ligera mueca en forma de sonrisa se dibujaba sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver aun más apuesto de lo que ya era. No pudo evitar que un repentino sonrojo le inundara por completo el rostro. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma apresurada cuando Heero se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hasta él.  
  
-- He. Heero? - dijo de forma nerviosa, mientras sentía como Heero atrapaba su cintura y depositaba un beso sobre sus labios para después hablar.  
  
-- No tienes que preocuparte más por tu padre - dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su camisa una hoja de color azul y se la tendía - Felices 18 Duo.  
  
-- He? - dijo Duo sin entender sentándose en la cama con la hoja que Heero le había dado haciendo que su cabello totalmente suelto cubriera su desnudez - que es esto?  
  
-- Ábrelo y veras - dijo Heero  
  
Duo desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leer lo que decía. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver su nombre sobre la factura del BMW que Heero conducía el día anterior.  
  
-- Heero!!! - dijo con sorpresa viéndolo a los ojos - esto es. es.  
  
-- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños - dijo Heero viendo como la sonrisa de Duo se ensanchaba.  
  
-- Yo tengo todo lo que quiero Heero, no era necesario un auto - dijo Duo cerrando sus brazos sobre el cuello del capitán de oz - te tengo a ti.  
  
Duo sintió que el abrazo de Heero se apretaba aun más, haciéndolo acercase de forma más intima al capitán de Oz.  
  
-- Si no lo quieres puedes devolvérmelo - dijo Heero al oído del trenzado.  
  
-- Ha, claro que no! - dijo Duo separándose de Heero de forma precipitada para verlo con el seño fruncido - Me encantara ver la cara de envidia de mis amigos cuando me vean conducir un auto semejante! - dijo riendo, para después quedar por completo en silenció y bajar la vista.  
  
Entonces sintió como una mano tibia se posaba sobre su barbilla y le obligaba a verle. Los ojos cobaltos de Heero, antes fríos, ahora mostraban algo de preocupación en ellos.  
  
-- Que te sucede? Deberías estar contento, hoy cumples la mayoría de edad y ya puedes abandonar tu casa para venirte a vivir conmigo. o es que no quieres?  
  
Duo levanto la vista con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Heero y se dio prisa en aclararle.  
  
-- Claro que quiero! - dijo con vehemencia - solo que. - dijo volviendo a bajar la vista. Pero Heero volvió a levantarle la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos.  
  
-- Solo que qué? - pregunto Heero.  
  
-- Solo que las cosas con papá habían estado muy bien hasta ayer. Creo que ahora con mi falta a dormir, volverán a descomponerse - dijo Duo de forma triste - No creo que papá me perdone tan fácilmente, aun que ya había aceptado que yo fuera gay - dijo bajando la vista de nuevo.  
  
-- Ya dije que no tienes por que preocuparte por tu padre - aseguro Heero haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo.  
  
-- No entiendes Heero. - dijo Duo de forma triste, pero Heero cubrió los labios del trenzado con un beso, para evitar que siguiera hablando por un momento.  
  
-- No, el que no entiende eres tú. Tu padre estuvo aquí hace una hora.  
  
-- QUE!!!! - Gritó Duo poniéndose de pie. Pero Heero lo tomo de la mano para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo.  
  
-- No te alarmes. Tu padre vino personalmente a traerte algo de ropa y a disculparse conmigo por todo. - la mirada de Duo estaba por completo abierta por la sorpresa - Ahora no puedo dudar lo que siempre me dijiste, tu padre te quiere mucho. Hablamos por un rato mientras tú dormías. Y le he asegurado que iremos más tarde para celebrar tu cumpleaños con todos.  
  
-- Heero esto es un sueño?... - pregunto Duo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.  
  
-- No - dijo Heero mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa mientras agitaba su cabeza de forma negativa.  
  
-- Júrame que esto no es un sueño! - insistió Duo tomando fuertemente las manos de Heero entre las suyas.  
  
-- Puedo jurarte que esto no es ningún sueño - le repitió Heero.  
  
-- Júrame, júrame que no estoy soñando! - insistió de nuevo Duo apretando las manos de Heero.  
  
-- Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que esto no es ningún sueño? - pregunto Heero.  
  
-- Hasta que este totalmente convencido que no estoy soñando y que tu me quieres y que viviremos juntos y que papá acepta nuestra relación y que he pasado mates y que. - dijo Duo interrumpiéndose de golpe.  
  
-- Y que?... - pregunto Heero cada vez más divertido con la actitud del trenzado.  
  
-- Y. quien gano el partido? - pregunto Duo de forma muy seria.  
  
Heero jaló las manos de Duo para abrazarlo a su cuerpo al tiempo en que atrapaba sus labios entre los suyos obligándole a abrir su boca para poder introducir su lengua en la del trenzado y saborear ese delicioso elixir que le volvía loco.  
  
El corazón de Duo comenzó a palpitar de forma alocada, mientras ese beso de Heero lanzaba corrientes de electricidad por todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer.  
  
-- Te. te dije lo que pasaría cada vez que mencionaras el juego - dijo Heero con la respiración entre cortada separándose de los labios de Duo - pero gano Oz - dijo respondiendo a la pregunta.  
  
-- Finjamos que no sabemos quien gano el juego. - dijo Duo tomando a Heero por la nuca para esta vez besarlo él.  
  
Pero Duo estaba a la orilla de la cama y al momento de jalar a Heero, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.  
  
  
  
-- Auch!  
  
Duo abrió los ojos al sentir el fuerte golpe al caer al suelo y se sintió sorprendido al ver que entre sus brazos tenía una almohada.  
  
Se sintió confundido y comenzó a incorporarse analizando el lugar en el que estaba.  
  
Giro su vista hasta la cama que estaba a un costado y pudo reconocerla. Era su cama, la cama que había ocupado desde que regresara a vivir con el esposo de su madre y a quien siempre considero como su padre. Aun desde el suelo, dejo vagar sus ojos violetas por las paredes de aquella habitación. No le fue difícil identificarlo, era su cuarto, tapizado de posters de los 49's de San Francisco.  
  
Estaba en su recamara? A caso?.  
  
Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y al inclinarse sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, un dolor como el que sentía cuando su padre lo golpeaba.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y colocando su brazo sobre el buró intento levantarse tirando algo que había en él.  
  
El calendario escolar había caído al suelo a un lado de su cuerpo y la fecha que marcaba le desconcertó aun más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
La fecha marcada en el calendario era la del sábado, justo un día después del juego amistoso contra los de la escuela privada de Oz.  
  
Verano? Pero como?... por eso estaba usando manga corta?  
  
-- Un sueño? - se pregunto Duo apretando el calendario entre sus manos - no pudo todo haber sido un sueño. no - dijo sintiéndose demasiado triste - si esto fuera un sueño, entonces. - dijo deslizando su brazo bajo el colchón de la cama.  
  
Tanteo de forma nerviosa por debajo del colchón tratando de no encontrar nada bajo él. Pero sus dedos chocaron con algo rasposo y liso y sin querer verlo al principio lo saco. Lo llevo hasta el frente y armándose de valor giro su vista hasta lo que tenía entre sus manos.  
  
-- Heero!. - dijo con sorpresa viendo el recorte del diario escolar en sus manos - Heero.no. no puede ser posible?!?!... No. - dijo comenzando a arrugar el recorte.  
  
Por fin se levanto del suelo y se sentó en la cama. Fijo su vista sobre el sillón en el que su padre solía esperarlo cuando llegaba tarde para darle la lección después de cada juego y sobre él estaba su uniforma del juego. Ese traje por completo azul y francas blancas y rojas, con el 02 pintado en la parte de atrás con su apellido. Y sobre el uniforme su libro de matemáticas y su mochila negra. Lucía como siempre, tan pesada, tan llena de todos aquellos mangas yaoi que no podía dejar en casa.  
  
-- Era demasiado lindo para ser verdad - se dijo a si mismo suspirando y poniendo atención al ruido de la televisión y al goteo que se escuchaba afuera, seguramente estaba lloviendo.  
  
Era tarde, las 4:30, seguramente Hilde estaba viendo alguna película mientras hacía su tarea. Y como siempre, tenía la televisión a todo volumen. Quizá también su padre estaba con ella o había salido a la tienda por algunos víveres para la cena.  
  
-- Heero. - volvió a suspirar desarrugando el recorte de periódico en su mano - un sueño. todo fue un sueño. un sueño tan real!... tanto, que siento que mi pecho se rompe al pensar que no me amas. y que yo te amo tanto.  
  
Escuchó de nuevo la televisión y se levanto de la cama. Lo mejor era distraerse, seguramente esa sensación de irrealidad y realidad que había causado el sueño se iría. Además. tenía hambre.  
  
Se estiro un poco al levantarse y de nuevo el dolor en su espalda llegó como un fino puñal encajándose justo en medio. Pero era un dolor diferente. quizá su padre le había golpeado menos.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió rumbo a la sala en busca de su hermana.  
  
-- Hilde, Hey Hil. - pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a la persona que menos esperaba ver haciéndolo quedar por completo mudo de la impresión.  
  
-- Vaya!, hasta que despiertas.  
  
Los ojos de Duo estaban por completo abiertos por la sorpresa y en su garganta comenzaba a crecer un nudo enorme que le impedía hablar, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que su corazón se detenía. Sus labios estaban por completo cerrados formando una línea recta que no podían dibujar ninguna expresión. Una línea abajo para mostrar tristeza o una línea arriba para mostrar alegría, o quizá solo un círculo pequeño para denotar asombro. Pero su rostro no mostraba nada, estaba solo parado sin moverse, viendo a la persona frente al televisor.  
  
-- Por que te quedas parado viéndome como si fuera un fantasma?  
  
En esos momentos Duo sintió como el nudo en su garganta crecía y una enorme emoción le embargaba haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir.  
  
Sobre sus ojos unas gotas de llanto comenzaban a acumularse haciendo que la persona que aun estaba sentada se parara viendo los ojos violetas que le miraban de una forma extraña.  
  
-- Duo?  
  
-- HEERO! - Grito Duo corriendo de forma rápida con los brazos extendidos hasta tomar el cuello del de los ojos cobalto y sintiendo como él le regresaba el abrazo haciéndose hacía atrás por la velocidad con la que se había lanzado el trenzado y haciéndolos caer al sillón.  
  
Ambos habían caído semi acostados en el sillón, pero Duo se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de Heero para verlo a los ojos y poderse percatar que realmente era él.  
  
-- Que sucede Duo? Parase que no me hubieras visto en meses? - dijo Heero viendo la emoción en la cara de Duo y no entendiendo nada.  
  
-- Eres tu!, eres tu! - dijo con emoción el trenzado con la felicidad dibujada en el rostro.  
  
-- Por supuesto que soy yo? A quien más esperabas ver en esta casa? - pregunto Heero sin entender.  
  
-- Es que yo. pensé que había sido un sueño.. y creí que tu no estabas. y que yo si. y que papá me golpeaba.. y que entonces.  
  
Fue entonces que Duo sintió como las fuertes manos de Heero lo tomaban por la nuca y lo acercaban a sus labios para silenciar tanta palabrería que no entendía. Duo se ruborizo cuando al separarse vio el brillo en aquellos ojos cobaltos.  
  
-- No te entiendo nada Duo - dijo Heero confundido.  
  
-- Es que me sentí confundido cuando despertar y me encontré en mi habitación - dijo Duo tratando de explicar.  
  
-- Te quedaste dormido después de que arreglamos un poco tu casa, ya que tu padre y hermana están de viaje. A caso no lo recuerdas? - pregunto Heero viendo la confusión en la cara del trenzado.  
  
-- Oh, es verdad! - dijo Duo recordando - A papá lo mandaron del trabajo a los laboratorios de China y Hilde se fue con él.  
  
-- Y tú cediste tu lugar a tu amigo Wufei. Dijiste que para que tu hermana aprovechara para conocer a sus futuros suegros - Duo comenzó a reír - Esa no fue la razón? - dijo Heero entendiendo que la risa de Duo era debido a que lo había atrapado en una mentira.  
  
-- Esa solo fue parte de la razón. La verdad es que no quise dejarte solo. A penas tenemos un par de semanas de vivir juntos y no podía dejarte, verdad? - sonrió el trenzado al ver que el rostro de Heero se relajaba ante la afirmación - Así que vinimos a darle una vuelta a la casa de papá? - dijo Duo de nuevo dudoso.  
  
-- No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes? Vinimos por todas tus novelas.  
  
-- Ah!, ahora entiendo este dolor en la espalda - dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que un ligero rubor cubriera las mejillas de Heero - fue por imitar algunas de las posiciones en mis mangas - dijo riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-- Si y ahora nos hemos quedado atrapados debido a la nieve.  
  
-- Nieve? - dijo Duo dejando de reír y levantándose de forma precipitada para asomarse por la ventana - esta nevando! - dijo Duo viendo como los copos de nieve caían y comenzaban a formar gruesas capas a los lados de la ventana y tapizaban por completo la entrada, el césped y las calles frente a él. Por eso escuchaba como si estuviera lloviendo, por que estaba nevando.  
  
-- Por supuesto que esta nevando - dijo Heero acercándose hasta el trenzado y tomándolo por la cintura para ver como él por la ventana - en esta época del año es natural que caiga nieve. Aun que aquí dentro no se sienta el frío debido a la calefacción, te aseguro que afuera esta helando.  
  
Duo se volteo quedando de frente a Heero y dejo vagar su vista violeta por el rostro sereno de Heero. Ahora regresaban a sus recuerdos todo lo que había pasado en los días pasados.  
  
Habían celebrado su cumpleaños 18 en esa misma casa en compañía de todos sus amigos. Todos se habían sorprendido al verlos llegar en el BMW que Heero le había regalado. Aun y cuando Wufei había insistido en que era robado y por más que le enseñaron la factura a su nombre, insistía en que no podía ser del trenzado. Quatre había reído con las bromas que le hacía a Wufei al respecto y hasta su padre había complementado las bromas contra el chino con algún comentario.  
  
Esa misma noche habían llevado parte de sus cosas al departamento y comenzaron a vivir lo que para Duo era un sueño.  
  
En cuanto su padre había entrado a trabajar le dijeron que iban a mandarlo a China para que conociera algunos de los laboratorios allá y podía llevarse a su familia con él. Solo que Duo había decidido ceder su lugar a Wufei para que visitara a su familia y llevar a su hermana a conocerlos. Además que no quería dejar a Heero cuando recién comenzaban.  
  
Ahora estaban de vacaciones, en espera de que diera comienzo el siguiente semestre que iban a cursar en la misma universidad y quizá hasta les tocara estar por un tiempo en el mismo salón. Pero si no era así, se verían en los entrenamientos, ya que Heero ahora estaría con Colmillo Blanco, solo que el capitán seguiría siendo Trowa.  
  
Y las cosas que había visto sobre el sillón, era por que estaban limpiando y su antiguo uniforme lo había dejado allí. El nuevo estaba en el departamento que compartía con Heero. Y el libro de mates, era algo que se iba a llevar, ya que lo seguirían viendo por un par de semestres más, aun que realmente no iban a estudiar de él.  
  
-- Por que me miras de esa forma? - pregunto Heero al ver la brillante mirada violeta sobre él.  
  
-- Por que todo esto me parece un sueño - dijo Duo sonriendo, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Heero.  
  
-- Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que esto no es ningún sueño Duo? - pregunto Heero viendo la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Duo.  
  
-- Las que sean necesarias. hasta que me convenza que esto es real.  
  
-- Claro que es real y puedo demostrártelo.  
  
Heero atrapo los labios de Duo en un beso apasionado, guiando sus manos hasta la espalda ya casi lisa del trenzado, mientras los copos de nieve seguían cayendo cubriendo por completo el techo de la casa y dando comienzo a una nueva historia dentro de ella.  
  
OWARI!!  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Lo Termine ¡_¡ snif, snif. Esta historia es la más larga que he escrito y estoy muy contenta que haya sido de su agrado. Espero que les haya gustado el final, se creyeron el cuento de que todo había sido un sueño de Duo???, jejejejeje. Hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte hacer eso, después de lo que sufrió el pobre, jejejeje.  
  
Y antes de que me pidan terminar el Lemon entre Trowa y Quatre, les diré que no puedo hacerlo, ya que la historia esta centrada solo en Duo y Heero y a pesar de que metí mas personajes (juro que es la última vez que hago algo como esto!!), no puedo adentrarme tanto en sus historias.  
  
Pero. no crean que esto es todo, aun hay un epilogo que falta que lean. Espero que les guste también esa historia, aun que es muy breve.  
  
Me gustaría agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los que me ha escrito, pero creo que de hacerlo me llevaría otras 50 hojas, jejejeje. Solo puedo decirles:  
  
GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡_¡  
  
Sin sus ánimos y comentarios esta historia no hubiera llegado a su fin. No tengo con que pagarles.  
  
Solo puedo decirles  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
Y gracias especiales a mis amigas, Bonny, Claudia y Xcaret por darme ideas para poner en su lugar a Relena. Espero que les haya gustado el castigo que le di, aun que no crean que aquí acaba todo. En el epilogo sabrán algo más de ella, (Muaahaaa, risa malevola).  
  
Faby!!!, te quiero mucho, tu sabes que eres la causante de esta locura. Muchas gracias amiga!!! No podía dejar de mencionarte.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com  
  
Ups! Y antes de que se me olvide déjenme les digo que es eso de Dobletear.  
  
Un equipo de Football americano esta compuesto por tres quipos de 11 jugadores cada uno. Son la Ofensiva, encargada de anotar puntos, la defensiva, encargada de que la ofensiva del equipo contrario no anote y los equipos especiales, que solo se encargan de patear el balón.  
  
Cuando un entrenador dobletea jugadores, es cuando manda llamar jugadores de alguno de los otros dos equipos para ponerlos en el que va a jugar en el campo.  
  
Explicación que debí dar desde el primer capitulo, jejejeje. Espero que le hayan entendido a todo esto de las jugadas y las anotaciones. Trate de ser fiel a los juegos, aun que. yo no se mucho de él.  
  
Review Contest:  
  
Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me han dejado Reviews en este espacio de ff.net. Debido a la premura de las vacaciones y a que mi internet fallo, me vi en la necesidad de cambiar de compañía. Así que ya esta el ultimo capitulo.  
  
Quiero agradecerles a:  
  
Nuriki Sakuma, Megumi Kansaki, Terry Maxwell, Angel de Luz, Mirai Maxwell, Angeli Murasaki, Hikaru Itsuko, Aiko Maxwell, Ali Chan, Hotaru Chan, Itzukiai, Devil1, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Mari2, Maria Wong, shinigami_mashou no tenshi , Aguila Fanel y Fabi Chan  
  
por sus Reviews, pero debido a las prisas se me es imposible contestarlos en este momento.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos!!! 


	16. Epilogo

Juego por un beso Basado en Gundam Wing Por Maryluz  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13 Category: AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos. Warnings: Shonen ai, Lima o Lemon suave, masturbación.  
  
-- Dialogo - " Pensamientos " //Sueños// //*** Flasback***//  
  
Epilogo  
  
"El sol de la mañana se cuela por la ventana de aquella habitación que Heero usa más como oficina, ya que en ella se encuentra un escritorio repleto de papeles que no entiendo y sobre él, esta su computadora portátil conectada todo el tiempo al teléfono".  
  
-- Por que debemos quedarnos hoy en casa? - pregunto mientras termino de acomodar la ropa en el armario que se encuentra en la habitación.  
  
"Heero solo voltea a verme dejando de ver por instantes la pantalla de su computadora. Los lentes que ahora usa lo hacen verse sumamente atractivo he intelectual. Aun que no los usa todo el tiempo, solo cuando se sienta frente a esa máquina".  
  
-- Por que tengo trabajo - me dice de forma fría regresando su vista a la pantalla.  
  
-- Pero es Domingo! - le digo sin despegar mis vista de los trajes que acomodo en el armario - este día deberíamos ir a visitar a Mama Lena y a Patsy al centro de descanso - Y solo escucho la respuesta de Heero, mientras yo sonrió.  
  
-- Sabes bien que no iban a estar. Hoy les toco que las llevaran de paseo, si no hubieran salido ten por seguro que habríamos ido a visitarlas - me dice Heero sin levantar la vista de lo que hace - Además ya las vimos este viernes - me asegura.  
  
"Veo felizmente como Heero se concentra en lo que hace. Sea trabajo, tarea o. yo. Aun que en estos momentos parece que su principal prioridad es terminar su trabajo. Sin embargo se que puedo desquitarme un poco más tarde. Sonrió sonrojándome de solo pensarlo."  
  
"Volteo para ver los trajes, de toga larga y ribete, que acomodaba en el armario y no puedo menos que recordar que a penas hace un par de días que nos hemos graduado de nuestras carreras de Ingeniería. Se puede decir que ahora soy un Ingeniero en Comunicaciones y Sistemas de radar y Heero es un Ingeniero en Ciencias Computacionales".  
  
"Hace más o menos un año Heero decidió comenzar a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades en los laboratorios GY. No ha querido entrar como presidente de la compañía aun, esta aprendiendo el manejo de la empresa con la supervisión de su tío Gapp y de un chico rubio de ojos color aqua al que vemos con bastante frecuencia."  
  
"Y Mientras él hace eso, yo conseguí un empleo en el aeropuerto local de la ciudad. Es increíble darte cuenta que aquello que te enseñan en las aulas de la escuela es solo un 5% de lo que realmente necesitas en un trabajo real!!!"  
  
"Ya no vivimos en el departamento que tenía Heero cerca de la Universidad, si ese sitió lo dejamos casi al comienzo de nuestra relación. Ese departamento lo ocupo Wufei, cosa que le hizo sentir un aprecio especial por Heero."  
  
"No puedo menos que sonreír al recordar de que forma sucedió eso."  
  
/*** Flasback ***/  
  
"Habíamos recibido un mensaje por parte del portero en el que se le notificaba a Heero que necesitaba hablar con él, ya que los vecinos habían levantado una queja contra nosotros".  
  
"Al ir bajando las escaleras, la voz de una persona a la que conocía le llamo la atención. Hablando con el portero estaba Wufei".  
  
-- Pues si señor Chang, estos departamentos tienen servicio de limpieza cada dos o tres días. Además si usted no quiere lavar su ropa, también tenemos el servicio de lavandería. Y el costo es el que ya le había dicho. Los costos de limpieza están incluidos, solo tendría que pagar la lavandería o puede usted lavar en su departamento, todos cuentan con equipos de lavadora y secadora.  
  
-- Eso esta muy bien, estoy muy interesado en.  
  
-- Por desgracia señor Chang, la lista de espera para rentar un departamento en este edificio es muy grande.  
  
-- Que?, no hay ninguno disponible? - pregunto Wufei algo decepcionado.  
  
-- Lo siento, pero el siguiente contrato en vencerse será hasta dentro de un año. Y como le digo la lista es grande. Además muchos de los inquilinos que se van, deciden ceder su departamento a algún conocido.  
  
-- Eso se puede?  
  
-- Claro que se puede. Solo necesitar conocer a alguien que se vaya de los departamentos y solicitarle que le deje su contrato. Después del primer mes, podrá hacer el cambio en el nombre del contrato de arrendamiento sin problema. Así no entraría a lista de espera.  
  
-- Maldición, solo conozco a Yuy y a Maxwell, pero dudo que ellos se vayan a ir - dijo en voz baja Wufei.  
  
-- Oh, señor Yuy! - dijo el portero viendo hacía el lugar donde Heero esperaba - que bueno que viene, necesito pasarle una queja - Wufei solo le observo sin decir nada, mientras Heero se aproximo hasta el portero.  
  
-- De que se trata? - pregunto Heero de forma fría.  
  
-- Es algo penoso - dijo el portero sonrojándose y rascando su cabeza - pero hay varios vecinos que se quejan de que están haciendo demasiado ruido.  
  
-- Y? - contesto Heero.  
  
-- Pues si las quejas se incrementan, me veré en la necesidad de pedirles el departamento - Wufei sonrió ante tal posibilidad. Heero volteo a verlo.  
  
-- Te interesa mi departamento? - le pregunto de forma directa.  
  
-- Por supuesto - dijo Wufei.  
  
-- Entonces creo que podríamos ayudarnos.  
  
-- De que forma?  
  
-- Ven arriba y hablemos.  
  
/*** Fin Flasback ***/  
  
"Heero intercambio el departamento en el que estábamos por la casa en la que vivía Wufei. Y creo que ambos salimos beneficiados, Wufei obtuvo su departamento y nosotros un lugar en el que el ruido que hacíamos no se escuchaba a través de las delgadas paredes."  
  
"Claro que después de eso, Wufei no renegó más de Heero y comenzó a tratarlo como a un amigo. Aun recuerdo las bromas que le hicimos al respecto, diciéndole que iríamos a su funeral."  
  
"A Trowa aun le falta mas de un año para graduarse de su carrera de medicina. No entiendo como pudo escoger una carrera tan larga. Y después de terminarla, aun debe hacer un año de servicio social y si no se va a quedar como médico general, le faltaran tres años de la especialidad que escoja. como aguantará Quatre tanto???"  
  
"Que puedo decir de nuestro amigo rubio, además de tener que soportar despierto mientras Trowa estudia sus interminables libros medicina, le ayuda a Heero a entender la contabilidad de los laboratorios. Por ese motivo los vemos muy seguido, ya que Trowa le acompaña cada que sus clases lo dejan."  
  
"Quatre también ya termino sus estudios de administración, aun que en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de dejarlos. Y no por que sea mal estudiante, todo lo contrario, si no, por que no le gusta su carrera. Sin embargo, después de que Trowa le dio los ánimos necesarios hablo con su padre y le dijo lo que pensaba de la carrera y sobre administrar las industrias Winner. Ese fue el primer intento por dejar la carrera, ya que no pudo por que a su padre del disgusto fue a parar al hospital y eso le obligo a desistir de la idea por un tiempo."  
  
"El segundo intento fue ya casi para terminar la carrera, solo le faltaba un semestre. Le informo a su padre que se había graduado en licenciatura en música y a eso se iba a dedicar abandonando por completo la carrera de administración. Además que se iba de la casa para vivir con su novio."  
  
"Ninguna amenaza de desheredarlo le hizo regresar la vista atrás cuando por fin salió de la mansión cargando su maleta. Trowa le esperaba afuera, pero su padre le alcanzó en la puerta y le pidió que no lo dejara, que aceptaba lo que era y aceptaba a Trowa. Si quería irse a vivir con el medico que lo hiciera, pero que terminara su carrera y que siguiera guiando la pequeña parte de las industrias Winner que manejaba hasta ahora. Que lo amaba y no soportaría no verlo más."  
  
"Eso le hizo desistir de la idea de dejar la carrera, pero se fue a vivir con Trowa a un departamento cerca de casa de Catherine."  
  
"Durante todo el tiempo en que duro estudiando, nunca dejo su puesto como pateador de Oz, aun y cuando el coach Traize se hubo retirado para entrarnos a nosotros junto con el coach Zech. Según palabras de Quatre:"Es un gusto que compartimos Trowa y yo y no voy a abandonarlo". Por suerte nunca más fue puesto en la posición de tacler y solo se dedico a patear el balón convirtiéndose en el mejor pateador de la liga intrauniversitaria para orgullo de Trowa y de su padre".  
  
"Wufei y Hilde ya terminaron también sus carreras, su graduación fue una semana antes que la nuestra. Fue agradable conocer a la familia de nuestro amigo y ver el sonrojo en el rostro blanco de Wu cuando le pidió a papá la mano de mi hermana."  
  
-- Que tanto les ves a esos trajes? - La pregunta de Heero me distrae de mis pensamientos y solo volteo para sonreírle.  
  
-- Ya que tú no me haces caso, estoy recordando nuestra graduación - le afirmo.  
  
-- Recordando la graduación o recordando ser el centro de atención de todos en ella? - no puedo evitar soltar la carcajada ante lo que dice Heero y a mis recuerdos regresa ese maravilloso día en el que no solo nos graduamos, también nos enteremos de algunas cosas que no sabíamos...  
  
/*** Flasback ***/  
  
"No puedo negar que me gusto eso."  
  
"Ser el centro de atención por un rato no era del todo malo, aun que lo habíamos sido por algunos años."  
  
"Ahora toda la sala estaba llena de gente, había algo así como 3,000, disfrutando, vitoreando y hasta llorando cuando veían que su hijo, esposo, hermano o familiar pasaba a recoger los papeles que le acreditaban como todo un ingeniero."  
  
"Me sentí sumamente feliz al sentir como la larga toga negra que cubría mi traje, se movía conforme mis pasos seguros. Pero lo que más me gustaba de todo eso, era ver esa mirada cobalto que me seguía a donde quiera que me movía."  
  
"Desde la parte alta, volteé a verle y sonreí de forma amplía mientras le hacía una seña con la mano. Entonces escuche mi nombre y subí al estrado a recibir mi certificado de Ingeniero en Comunicaciones y Sistemas de Radar. que nombre más largo!, pero por fin lo habíamos logrado. habíamos terminado la carrera."  
  
"Gire mis vista y volví a verlo mientras aplaudía, puede ver en su mirada el orgullo que le producía el que me hubiera graduado con honores. Yo graduado con honores cuando antes no pasaba Matemáticas ni a golpes???"  
  
"Gracias Heero murmure y se que el pudo entenderme"  
  
"Poco después fui yo quien le aplaudió cuando recibió su acreditación como Ingeniero en Ciencias Computacionales. A pesar de que se cual era su sentir en ese momento, él se mostró como siempre ante todos: Tan serio y frío. Pero no era así, por lo menos no con migo. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordarlo."  
  
"Tres años de vivir juntos y nos seguimos amando como la primera vez."  
  
"Cuando todos pasaron por sus papeles escuchamos el discurso del director de la Facultad dirigirse a nosotros. Yo moría por que terminara, no podía dejar de voltear mi cabeza para verlo de reojo."  
  
"Entonces todos escuchamos la noticia"  
  
"Comenzarían a decir los nombres de aquellos deportistas que tenían una oferta para jugar en profesionales o participar en la selección nacional."  
  
"Comenzaron con atletismo y natación, para seguir con Voleiball, Básquetball, Tenis, Beisball y Soccer."  
  
"Esperaba escuchar en cualquier momento el nombre de Heero. Habíamos ganado el campeonato de football americano los últimos tres años. Les arrebatamos el titulo a los de Oz de una forma sorpresiva, ya que estuvimos empatados durante dos tiempos extras. Pero al final triunfamos. Los siguientes dos años, Oz no llego a finales, no se si fue por que el coach Traize se retiro de Oz para venirse con nosotros a Colmillo Blanco o por alguna otra razón. En esos tres años, fuimos considerados el equipo más fuerte. Por que éramos la ofensiva que más punto llegó a anotar en una temporada y la defensiva que menos dejo avanzar. Si Quatre hubiera aceptado dejar Oz para venirse con nosotros, hubiéramos sido invencibles."  
  
"Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar como el director mencionaba dos nombres. Por primera vez en la historia de la universidad, se habían dado dos ofertas para jugadores de football americano de una misma universidad. Una era para Heero, como lo esperaba y la otra para mi."  
  
-- Felicidades Heero! - le dije mientras lo abrazaba y el me respondía al abrazo de la misma forma, ya una vez fuera de la sala - me hubiera gustado estar a un lado tuyo en la sala, pero ese tonto que tienes por compañero no quiso cederme su lugar. Yo creo que era por que la chica que tenía a un lado le estaba coqueteando, a menos que haya sido por que te quería cerca. a caso te quería cerca? - no pude evitar que una punzada en el estomago me llegara de golpe y entonces sentí como Heero pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y me acerco a él para verme a los ojos. Desde hace cuanto que dejaron de importarnos las miradas de los demás.  
  
-- No seas tonto. Sabes que yo te quiero a ti y los chicos de los que hablabas se acaban de comprometer en matrimonio - dijo Heero viéndome fijamente. Sentí que me ruborizaba ante esa mirada. A penas puedo creer que me haya sentido celoso - no era de esperarse que te cediera su lugar, verdad?  
  
-- Supongo que no - no pude evitar reírme.  
  
-- Chicos!  
  
"Ambos volteamos al escuchar una voz conocida a nuestras espaldas y vimos como el coach Zech se acercaba hasta nosotros con una enorme sonrisa".  
  
-- Felicidades por haberse graduado con honores de sus respectivas carreras y felicidades por el ofrecimiento que les han hecho. Que han pesado al respecto? - pregunto el rubio viéndonos fijamente.  
  
-- Heero? - pregunte al ver como Heero guardaba silencio sin decir nada - llegar a los profesionales había sido tu sueño.  
  
-- No voy a aceptar - dijo Heero de forma firme - mis responsabilidades en los Laboratorios GY me impiden entrar a los profesionales. Además. - en ese momento sentí como Heero entrelazaba su mano a la mía - No pienso dejar a Duo solo. - Zech sonrió ante el comentario.  
  
-- Y Tu Duo? - me pregunto el coach.  
  
-- Yo siempre dije que no me importaba estar en los profesionales. Así que tampoco aceptare la oferta, además mi trabajo en el aeropuerto local me impide tomar otras responsabilidades como son los juegos - dije riendo para ver después a Heero - y Tampoco quiero dejar a Heero solo.  
  
-- Me alegra saberlo - dijo Zech - aun que será una lastima no verlos jugar más. Los vamos a extrañar. Pero si están interesados en participar como entrenadores, solo tienen que venir a Colmillo Blanco.  
  
-- Gracias coach - dijo Heero.  
  
-- Por cierto, donde esta el coach Traize, no lo vi en la sala - pregunte curioso.  
  
-- Traize tuvo que ir al hospital, él día de hoy desconectan a Lady One de los aparatos que la mantienen con vida - dijo Zech de forma melancólica - Después de tres años de estar en coma, su hermana ha decidido dejarla descansar.  
  
-- Lo sentimos - dijo Heero sin soltar mi mano.  
  
-- Si, es una pena - afirme.  
  
-- Pero bueno, dejémonos de caras largas, que yo quiero anunciarles que soy tío por. - dijo Zech deteniéndose abruptamente al ver nuestras caras de sorpresa - No sabían que Relena se caso hace dos años? - preguntó mientras nosotros negamos - Bueno, al parecer Erick viajo exclusivamente a París para conquistar a mi hermana y lo logro. Ahora viven allá. Relena tuvo su primer par de bebes a los dos meses de casada - No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Par de bebes? - dije sin poder creerlo.  
  
-- Si, fueron gemelos. Dos niños.  
  
-- Pero Relena no quería tener hijos - dijo Heero de forma firme. Ante lo que Zech rió.  
  
-- Eso es cierto. Pero creo que Erick lo sabía y según un correo que me mando, le cambio a Relena sus pastillas anticonceptivas por dulces, lo que le hizo quedar embarazada. Y al parecer Erick olvido volver a cambiar las pastillas y Relena volvió a embarazarse a unos meses de haber tenido a los primeros niños. De nuevo fueron gemelos. Así que soy tío de 4 sobrinos.  
  
-- Cuatro!!! - dije enormemente sorprendido.  
  
-- Miren, esta es la foto de mis sobrinos que Erick me mando por correo - dijo Zech sacando de su cartera una fotografía.  
  
"Ambos la tomamos y vimos la imagen de dos niños de un año, ambos rubios y regordetes. Muy lindos y de un par de bebes envueltos en sabanas rosas, lo que significa que ahora fueron dos niñas. Un chico de nuestra edad, a quien reconocí de inmediato como el jugador que lastimo mi hombro hace tres años, en el primer juego contra Oz por el campeonato, estaba abrazando a los bebes recién nacidos. Pero a la que no conocí fue a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama con cara de pocos amigos."  
  
-- Quien es ella? - pregunte a Zech - es la nana de los bebes?  
  
-- Es Relena - dijo Heero muy seguro.  
  
"Mis ojos se fijaron en esa chica sin poder creer que fuera la ex jefa de porristas de Oz. Que había pasado con aquella chica linda de curvas definidas? Ahora era una persona digamos que. gorda?"  
  
-- Al parecer le sentaron los embarazos - dije tratando de no ser grosero.  
  
-- Si, los embarazos le hicieron engordar. Subió algo de peso.  
  
-- Pues felicidades por sus sobrinos coach! - dije entregando la foto.  
  
-- Muchas gracias chicos. Cuídense mucho! - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y felicitaba a un grupo de chicos que le habían reconocido.  
  
-- Realmente si engordo mucho - dije a Heero mientras ambos salíamos del interior de la sala hacía donde estaban nuestros parientes.  
  
-- Justicia divina - comento Heero. Entonces pude recordar algo de lo que nos comentaron que había dicho la rubia. Ella jamás tendría hijos por no perder su figura. Vaya que si había sido justicia divina, de unos 43 kilos había pasado a unos 80 o quizá más!  
  
"A penas habíamos dado un par de pasos fuera de la sala cuando el flash de una cámara nos segó por unos momentos. Y frente a nosotros pudimos ver a Klementz cargando su inseparable cámara digital"  
  
-- Felicidades - nos dijo, mientras se alejaba para seguir tomando fotografías.  
  
"No era de extrañarse que Klementz anduviera por las diferentes universidades tomando fotografías. Desde que había publicado un artículo bastante completo sobre los coach Traize y Zech, donde explicaba el motivo del enojo y de la rivalidad entre los juegos. Había cobrado cierta fama, más de la que tenía por los artículos amarillistas que sacaba sobre nosotros. Había cuidado muy bien en no lanzar acusaciones de violación en el artículo y dado que la autora intelectual de todo estaba en coma, no había forma de que le acusaran de algo. Ese artículo le había valido como boleto de entrada a un periódico local, donde trabajaba desde entonces. Además se había hecho novio de Dorothy, la prima de Relena y se les veía con frecuencia juntos. Se rumoraba, que estaban en planes de boda, pero no es algo que nos puedan afirmar."  
  
"Fuera de la sala nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, mi padre y Hermana que me felicitaban y a un lado de ellos estaba el tío de Heero. Aun que no era la primera vez que lo veía, si fue la primera vez que vi que Heero le sonreía"  
  
-- Te tengo una sorpresa - escuche que Heero me murmuro al oído, ya que el ruido de la gente impedía que se pudiera escuchar algo de forma clara. Yo voltee a verlo de forma sorprendida.  
  
-- Quedamos en que no nos reglaríamos nada Heero - le reclame.  
  
-- No es en si un regalo - me dijo Heero  
  
-- Heelen!! Heelen cariño!!!  
  
"Voltee al reconocer la voz que hablaba a mis espaldas y no pude menos que reconocer a mi querida Mamá Lena que llegaba en compañía de Patsy, las dos acompañadas por la enfermera Anne."  
  
"Sonreí y casi corro para abrazarme a mi abuela que me tomo entre sus brazos riendo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos dejando que la mano de mi abuela me acariciara el cabello y me reconfortara con palabras cariñosas"  
  
"Y yo que creía que no vería a mamá Lena hasta el siguiente Domingo."  
  
-- Mi querida niña, ya te has graduado, muchas felicidades - me dijo con gran cariño, para después voltear a ver a Heero y acercarlo con su mano para darle un enorme beso en la mejilla - felicidades para ti también Duo.  
  
-- Felicidades a los dos - escuchamos que dijo Patsy y Anne también  
  
-- Gracias Mamá Lena, Patsy y Anne - dijo Heero en respuesta.  
  
-- Y ahora que ya se han graduado los dos, díganme cuando se casan? - pregunto mamá Lena viéndonos a ambos, mientras los colores me subían al rostro.  
  
-- Mamá Lena! - dije alarmado - es que yo. nosotros. no. - comencé sintiéndome nervioso. Pero Heero me tomo de la mano y me sacó del apuro.  
  
-- Dentro de un año mamá Lena, solo nos falta definir en que lugar deseamos casarnos - ese comentario de Heero me dejo helado.  
  
-- Duo querido, pero no crees que aun te falta algo? - pregunto mamá Lena viendo a Heero fijamente.  
  
-- Que es? - pregunto Heero sin soltarme de la mano.  
  
-- Pues pedirle la mano a Heleen Heero - completo Patsy haciendo que tanto Heero como yo volteáramos a verla - eso es lo que te falta. he, Duo - se corrigió al haber notado la mirada inquisidora de mi abuela sobre ella.  
  
-- Entonces. - dijo Heero, pero le interrumpí, jalándolo de la mano.  
  
-- No es necesario Heero, la abuela solo esta jugando - le dije en voz baja.  
  
-- Heleen cariño, deja a Duo continuar con lo que iba a pedirme, que me encantara escucharlo - dijo mi abuela con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos muy brillantes, mientras Heero solo apretó más mi mano y dejo asomar una mueca en forma de sonrisa.  
  
-- Señora Heleen. - dijo Heero de forma sería.  
  
-- No, no, no, no, así no - dijo mi abuela contrariada - dime mamá Lena. Al fin y al cabo ya eres de la familia querido Duo.  
  
-- Mamá Lena, tendría el honor de concederme la mano de Du. he, de Heleen? - dijo Heero corrigiendo el error que iba a cometer con el nombre.  
  
"Los dos pudimos ver como los ojos violetas de mamá Lena se llenaban de lágrimas y como se levantaba de puntillas sobre sus pies para poder abrazar a Heero por el cuello y entre sollozos logro decirle".  
  
-- No sabes lo feliz que me siento de que mi niña te haya encontrado Duo - dijo depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de Heero - Claro que te concedo su mano. Espero que pronto traigas a tu familia para conocerlos.  
  
-- Gracias mamá Lena - dijo Heero - pero aquí esta mi familia.  
  
-- Heero! - dije alarmado cuando vi que le hacía una seña a mi padre, a Hilde y al resto de nuestros parientes y amigos.  
  
-- Confía en mí - me dijo en voz baja, yo solo asentí.  
  
"Papá tenía años de no ver a mi abuela, lo mismo que Hilde. La doctora Sally lo había recomendado, la única persona que podía verla era yo. No entendía que iba a hacer Heero, pero yo confiaba en él. Ahora y para siempre, confiaba en él".  
  
"Los ojos violetas de mamá Lena comenzaron a recorrer los rostros de todos sin dar señales de conocer a alguno de ellos. Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a Hilde, por un momento pensé que la habría reconocido, pero no hubo ninguna señal de que lo hubiera hecho".  
  
-- El es mi padre - dijo Heero a mi abuela señalando al papá de Hilde - ellas son Mamá Lena y Patsy.  
  
-- Mucho gusto en conocerlo - dijo mi abuela besando al hombre en la mejilla - tiene usted un hijo muy bueno, noble y guapo.  
  
-- Gracias mamá Lena - dijo papá con melancolía, cuantas veces había platicado con ella de mi madre y ahora ella parecía no recordarle.  
  
-- Gusto en conocerle señor - dijo Patsy sabiendo de antemano quien era.  
  
-- El gusto es mío Patsy. - dijo el señor Schbeiker sonriendo disimuladamente y murmurando un 'gracias' imperceptible.  
  
-- El es mi tío Julius - dijo señalando a su tío, mientras mamá Lena lo saludaba de mano.  
  
-- Mucho gusto señoras.  
  
-- El gusto es nuestro caballero.  
  
-- Ella es mi hermana Hilde y el es su prometido Wufei - dijo Heero señalando a la pareja. Hilde se lanzo a los brazos de mamá Lena aguantando las lágrimas.  
  
-- Mamá Lena! - dijo Hilde con emoción - puedo decirte abuela?  
  
-- Claro cariño, puedes decirme abuela - dijo mamá Lena abrazando a Hilde con cariño.  
  
-- Patsy, también a ti puedo decirte abuela? - dijo Hilde pasando de unos brazos a otros, mientras mamá Lena besaba a un Wufei totalmente sonrojado.  
  
-- Puedes decirme abuela cariño. Y no te preocupes, ahora veras a tus abuelas más seguido - dijo Patsy ante la risa emocionada de Hilde.  
  
-- Y ellos son nuestros amigos: Quatre y Trowa  
  
-- Mucho gusto señoras - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras mamá Lena los besaba a ambos y Pattsy hacía lo suyo.  
  
-- Que emocionada estoy de conocerlos a todos - dijo mamá Lena con lágrimas en los ojos - espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos y que vayan a visitarnos al centro.  
  
-- Claro que sí abuela - dijo Hilde mientras una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla.  
  
-- Y por que nos quedamos aquí, que no íbamos a ir a comer a algún lado? - preguntó mamá Lena de pronto - yo muero de hambre niños, vamos, vamos.  
  
-- Si - dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, mientras caminamos.  
  
"Patsy se acerco con nosotros sonriendo con emoción. Pude ver en sus ojos las lágrimas que había estado aguantando".  
  
-- Hiciste algo maravilloso Heero - le dijo mientras seguíamos caminando - le has devuelto a su familia.  
  
-- Ella piensa que es mi familia, cuando realmente es la suya.  
  
-- Pero ella no lo sabe y tu se la has devuelto - dijo Patsy acercándose a Heero para besarlo en la mejilla - eres muy bueno.  
  
-- Mucho muy bueno - le dije en ese momento para yo darle un beso en los labios - no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Heero.  
  
"Nos rezagamos un poco de todos para poder disfrutar de ese beso que Heero se merecía por lo que acababa de hacer. Como no era posible que papá o Hilde vieran a la abuela como esposo de mi madre e hija de él, a Heero se le había ocurrido presentarlos como 'su familia'. Y ahora mamá Lena podía verlos e identificarlos como familia de Heero, ya que había tenido cuidado en omitir los apellidos".  
  
-- Ejem.  
  
"La interrupción nos hizo girar la vista y nos topamos con los ojos azules de aquella que en algún tiempo fuera mi maestra de matemáticas".  
  
-- Profesora Noin!  
  
-- Muchachos que bueno que los veo, me gustaría felicitarlos por haberse recibido. Sobre todo a ti Duo por haberte graduado con honores cuando antes no pasabas matemáticas ni a golpes - no pude evitar soltar la carcajada.  
  
-- Es que recibí ayuda durante toda la carrera - dije algo sonrojado.  
  
-- Pues entonces felicidades Heero por tener tanta paciencia - volví a reír a carcajadas ante el comentario de la maestra.  
  
-- Gracias profesora Noin - dijo Heero de forma sería.  
  
-- Vamos a comer, gusta acompañarnos? - pregunte.  
  
-- Muchas gracias por la invitación chicos, pero tengo una cita con un viejo amigo y ya me esta esperando. Solo me detuve para felicitarlos. - dijo Noin despidiéndose de nosotros.  
  
"Ambos vimos como llegaba hasta donde un hombre alto le esperaba. No nos fue difícil reconocerlo, era el novelista Oddin Low. Vimos como él nos alzaba la mano y nos saludaba, para después irse con Noin".  
  
-- Le conoces? - le pregunte a Heero al ver que su vista se fijaba en la pareja.  
  
-- No personalmente - y con esta última respuesta, nos dimos la vuelta para alcanzar a nuestros amigos y parientes que ya iban bastante lejos.  
  
/*** Fin Flasback ***/  
  
"Escuche como Heero seguía tecleando en su computadora portátil y eso me hizo despertar de mi sueño. Me acerque por su espalda para saber que estaba haciendo".  
  
-- Que tanto haces? - pregunte asomándome por su hombro. Heero solo me vio de reojo y contesto.  
  
-- Es un programa que pasa todas las tablas de excel a base de datos y me hace las comparaciones entre cifras. A veces cuando comparas cifras en papel, se te puede pasar alguna y un sistema de computadora no tiene es falla.  
  
-- Mmmm - dije tratando de entender. Para después jalar un poco la silla separándolo del escritorio.  
  
-- Duo.  
  
"Pero no iba a permitir que me siguiera ignorando por estar con su programa, así que al separarlo del escritorio, me senté sobre sus piernas evitando que se acercara a su computadora".  
  
-- Quedamos en que los fines de semana serías por entero mío - le dije de forma picara.  
  
-- Duo, estoy por terminar el programa. - pero le retire los lentes hacía arriba, haciéndole saber que no iba a dejarlo seguir.  
  
-- No señor, hoy no vas a trabajar - le dije mientras dejaba deslizar mis labios por su rostro y sentía como sus manos subían por mi espalda levantando la playera.  
  
-- Será como tu digas - me dijo aprisionando mis labios entre los suyos.  
  
-- Ahora que tengo por completo tu atención puedes decirme que eso de que nos casaremos dentro de un año? - pregunte separándome de sus labios - Fue por salir del paso o? - pero vi como Heero agitaba la cabeza en negativa, mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda.  
  
-- A donde quieres ir? A Canadá, Suecia, Bélgica, Holanda o a Vermouth en Estados Unidos? - mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Me estaba diciendo la verdad?  
  
-- Estas bromeando? - pregunte realmente sorprendido.  
  
-- A caso me estoy riendo? - me respondió - te recomendaría que no fueres un lugar muy lejos, para que tu abuela pudiera ir.  
  
-- Me estas hablando en serio? - volví a preguntar a escuchar lo que Heero me decía.  
  
-- Te estoy hablando en serio Duo. Ya mande solicitar los papeles que se necesitan para la legalidad de nuestro matrimonio en cualquiera de esos países. Cuando le solicite tu mano a tu abuela, no estaba jugando. Solo falta que definamos el lugar para meter los papeles necesarios y dentro de un año podremos casarnos.  
  
-- Heero! - dije emocionado.  
  
"Sentí las manos de Heero apretarme a su cuerpo mientras sus labios volvían a apresar los míos en un beso apasionado. Sintiendo como su lengua recorría por entero mi boca, mientras sus manos levantaban por completo mi playera acariciando mi espalda ahora lisa".  
  
"Las corrientes eléctricas que lanzaban sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, comenzaron a hacer que nuestras respiraciones se aceleraran y que un hormigueo comenzara a recorrer mi estomago hasta mi entrepierna".  
  
"Pero escuchó como el timbre de la puerta suena y nos hace detenernos abruptamente. Heero solo se inclina para verme, mientras sus lentes se deslizan ligeramente hacía abajo indicándome con ese simple gesto que espera que yo vaya a abrir".  
  
-- Oh, esta bien!, ya voy! - le digo poniéndome de pie mientras acomodo mi playera y salgo por la puerta de la oficina de Heero para dirigirme a la puerta - pero mientras mando al diablo a quien quiera que este en la puerta, no quiero que te pongas a trabajar en tu computadora - le digo viendo como comienza a acercar su silla al escritorio de nuevo y como se detiene al ver que me he parado en la puerta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
"Pero a penas y me doy la vuelta, escucho como comienza a teclear de nuevo y no puedo evitar el reírme".  
  
-- Ya te escuche Heero! - le grito, pero se que en cuanto entre al cuarto, dejara la computadora para estar conmigo.  
  
"Al abrir la puerta me topo con una persona que esta cargando un paquete. Es extraño recibir a un mensajero en Domingo, pero es cuando pueden asegurarse de encontrarnos en casa. No puedo evitar el sonreír ante el comentario que el mensajero me hace. Firmo lo que me pide y me entrega una pequeña caja que viene a nombre de Heero".  
  
-- Heero te han mandado algo - le digo mientras voy entrando con el paquete en mis manos.  
  
-- Estas seguro que es para mi? - me pregunta sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su computadora.  
  
-- Pues aquí dice que si, aun que viene desde. Brasil? - le digo al toparme con la ciudad de remisión - pero no trae remitente.  
  
-- Entonces no es para mi, es para ti - me dice Heero levantándose del escritorio y quitándose los lentes.  
  
-- Para mi? - digo sin entender.  
  
-- Así es - me dice Heero viéndome fijamente, no puedo evitar que su mirada me haga sentirme algo nervioso.  
  
-- Que es? - pregunto sin animarme a abrir el paquete.  
  
-- Si no lo abres no lo sabrás.  
  
"Trato inútilmente de arrancar las cuerdas que trae atado el paquete, hasta que siento que Heero con unas tijeras las corta. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y continuo con la tarea de sacar cualquier cosa que traiga el sobre dentro. Y me doy cuenta que es una pequeña caja".  
  
"Siento que mis manos tiemblan, sin saber por que, al comenzar a abrir la caja. Mi corazón late apresurado ante la mirada insistente de Heero. Por que tengo el presentimiento que esta es la sorpresa que Heero tanto tiempo me estuvo ocultando?"  
  
"Mientras comienzo a abrir la caja, acuden a mis recuerdos las miles de veces en que vi a Heero sentado sobre la cama con un montón de papeles grapados. Leía ávidamente algo y yo siempre pensaba que eran cosas de la escuela, pero cuando trataba de ver que era, Heero las retiraba de mi alcance, diciéndome que era una sorpresa".  
  
"Al dejar abierta por completo la caja contemplo la portada de un libro que ya había visto antes. Pero en esta ocasión el nombre ha cambiado".  
  
-- Una novela? - pregunto extrañado mientras la tomo entre mis manos.  
  
-- Recuerdas cuando te pregunte si te importaría que nuestra historia estuviera narrada en un libro? - pregunto Heero haciéndome abrir grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa.  
  
-- Pero esta novela. - digo percatándome del titulo y del autor - es la continuación de Juego por un Beso?.  
  
-- Con la diferencia de que ahora es nuestra historia la que se narra en ella, con los cambios de nombres respectivos. Tú serás Daniel y yo Héctor. - comentó Heero.  
  
-- "La revancha del Juego, por Odin Low" - alcanzo a leer - Por eso le conociste cuando iba con la profesora Noin? Como lo contactaste?  
  
-- Te dije que no lo conocía personalmente y lo contacte por correo, mas bien, él me contacto a mi. Y habiendo obtenido tu aprobación para el libro, le corregí algunas cosas de su historia. Por eso, esta era la sorpresa.  
  
-- HEERO! - grito lanzándome a su cuello mientras cargo el libro - entonces esto era lo que tanto escribías en la computadora y no me dejabas ver?  
  
-- Yo no lo escribí - dijo Heero negando con la cabeza - solo le corregí algunas cosas. El ya sabía mucho, según me dijo, Klementz le contó toda nuestra historia. Solo que él creía que todo había comenzado en el campo de juego.  
  
-- Y así fue! - dije efusivamente - fue cuando me volaste el casco, así fue como nos vimos por primera vez.  
  
Sentí como Heero me tomaba por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado.  
  
-- No Duo. Allí no comenzó. Comenzó seis meses antes de ese juego, justo en la parada de autobuses que esta frente al centro donde esta tu abuela. Allí fue que te vi por primera vez y desde ese momento fue tuyo mi corazón.  
  
"Sentí como sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos haciéndome tirar el libro que llevaba entre mis manos. Esas últimas palabras me hicieron recordar la descripción que le diera a mamá Lena sobre la forma de conocernos"  
  
"Y más o menos con las mismas palabras, aparecía la descripción en el libro, con un ligero cambio al final."  
  
"No le había visto aun el rostro. Solo sabía que parecía un ángel... rogué por que volteara, por ver el rostro de aquella chica. Y creo que alguien en lo mas alto me escucho, por que... volteo. Y entonces pude ver los más hermosos ojos que jamás haya visto... me sentí perdido en su mirada tan pura y transparente... me sentí como dentro de un sueño... baje a toda costa del autobús, el chofer estaba a punto de partir, pero no me importo perderlo con tan de encontrarla y... le encontré."  
  
".Le Encontré."  
  
OWARI!  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Dedicado para todos ustedes que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí y que me han apoyado con sus correos o Reviews.  
  
Muchisimas Gracias!!!  
  
Los nombres y personajes que aparecieron a lo largo de esta historia fueron sacados de los siguientes conceptos de Gundam Wing.  
  
Los nombres de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zech o Miliardo, Noin, Traize, Lady One, Relena, Dorothy, Silvia Noventa, Hilde, Dermail, Quinze, Trent, Nicole, Otto. Fueron sacados de la serie original de Gundam Wing, así como los nombres de los equipos que corresponden a las bases militares que se mencionan en la historia.  
  
El Nombre de Dekim fue sacado de la Novela y Ova Enddles Waltz.  
  
Los Nombres de Klementz, Gainz, Ralph y Cristine fueron sacados de Batalla por el Pacifismo los primeros dos y Blind Target los últimos.  
  
Los nombres de Heleen, Oddin Low, Middie, Tritón Bloom y Solo fueron obtenidos del Episodio Zero.  
  
Y los nombres inventados fueron Anne, Pattsy y Erick.  
  
Comentarios sugerencias tomatazos a: maryluz_mty@yahoo.com 


End file.
